Siempre fue Domingo
by ElaQueen
Summary: SwanQueen. Emma y Regina vivirán la aventura y la certeza de un amor, que las hará aceptarse y valorarse, pero que también le traerá muchos problemas. La chica rechazada, atrevida pero insegura de sus sentimientos… La mujer, realizada como profesional, como esposa y como madre, cuya autoestima está sepultada en el fondo de un matrimonio infeliz. Un romance que cambiará sus vidas...
1. Presentación

**Siempre fue Domingo**

 **Prólogo**

Regina lo sabe, lo siente. Su vida no la llena, no es lo que esperaba. Y no es que necesite más, es simplemente que lo que tiene no es real. Es como si viviera una vida prestada… La quiere, la necesita, pero en el fondo sabe que no es suya. Agradece la vida de su hijo Henry. Su amor la llena de esperanzas, pero el resto es de mentira, y está a punto de comprobarlo.

Emma es una chica atrevida que sabe lo que quiere y lo que busca en esta vida; o por lo menos eso creé. Obviamente está atraída por la mujeres desde que tiene uso de razón. De niña era la chiquilla rara, de adolescente de la que todos, principalmente todas en la secundaria, huían. Nada tuvo más sentido que mudarse de su pueblo e ir a la universidad, en la gran ciudad, a vivir su pasión por la arquitectura y por las mujeres.

Emma le devolverá a Regina la vida que nunca tuvo, y la morena le brindará a la rubia algo real por lo cual vivir. En medio de los conflictos cotidianos y de los obstáculos, su amor será el arma, la batalla, la victoria y la gloria.

¿Podrán consolidar su amor? ¿Emma logrará renovar las ganas de sentir y vivir en Regina? ¿Regina podrá demostrarle a Emma que puede conseguir el amor y la aceptación real? Un romance que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

 **ooo**

 **Nota del AUTOR**

Buenas... Me encuentro aquí para presentarles esta historia, que aunque guarda poca relación con la original, está inspirada en Once Upon A Time...

Como much sotr s, y aclarando que no tengo derecho alguno sobre los personajes de la serie, pretendo utilizarlos dentro de mi relato, guardando todas sus características: Físicas, actitudes y aptitudes, carácter, personalidad, vestuario y arreglo, entre otras.

Lo que si vale la pena aclarar, es que no existe Magia en este Fanfic... O por lo menos no de la magia de la serie.

Van a poder leer la relación entre varios personajes ficticios, de mi propia cosecha, y de algunos de la serie. La historia e hilo conductor me pertenecen; son de mi autoría.

Los principales personajes que podrán leer son Regina, Emma, en la relación SwanQueen; así como Robin, Henry (a los 6 años), entre otros.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 **Mi vida contigo**

Regina se despertó casi por inercia, a la misma hora de todos los días. A las seis de la mañana en punto abrió sus hermosos ojos pardos para contemplar el techo de la habitación. Su propio suspirar le hizo percatarse de que estaba despierta, y la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación, le hicieron notar de que no era la hora correcta.

Era domingo, y estaba sola en la cama. En la cama y en la casa. Su esposo Robin y su hijo Henry se habían ido la tarde del viernes a la casa del lago, a una semana de pesca y de campamento, junto con los vecinos, John Big y su hijo Peter; pues los chicos estaban de vacaciones.

Ella había accedido a esto, por la ilusión que le hacía a su hijo pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre, además que le encantaba las aventuras en el bosque, la pesca, la caza, y en fin, cualquier actividad que lo sacara de los juegos de videos, sería fomentada por Regina.

Henry estaba animado con el plan, y el hecho de que su mejor amigo Peter fuese, era diversión garantizada.

Los Big, habían vivido en las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las mansiones más impresionantes a nivel arquitectónico, hecha en madera, casi en su totalidad… o por lo menos lo más resaltante. La razón: John era el dueño de una de las corporaciones de procesamiento de madera más importantes del país, de calidad de exportación; la otra razón, que Regina Mills era una de las empresarias en la rama de la construcción y la arquitectura más respetadas del medio, poderosa y consolidada en el campo, con importantes logros y proyectos en Estados Unidos y el mundo.

Habían sido sus vecinos desde que Regina y Robin se mudaron, puesto que la zona era segura, y de lo más selecta. El distrito escolar era ejemplar. Quedaba a treinta minutos de la ciudad. Lo suficiente para no agotarse de regreso, pero para desconectarse del trabajo, y cerca de la zona de recreación preferida por los amigos de la infancia John y Robin.

Se levantó de la cama, se sentó, recorrió con la mirada la alcoba. Sin duda estaba perfectamente bien decorada, lujosa, amplia. No sólo la habitación, la casa en si era un palacio, una fortaleza divina creada para resguardar un tesoro… La vida fabulosa de Regina Mills.

Fabulosa, claro. Su vida distaba mucho de ser fabulosa. Lo fue, claro que lo fue, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo era. Robin se había convertido en un completo desconocido ante sus ojos, prácticamente un extraño que, de conocerlo actualmente, no trataría ni por educación.

Obviamente despertó sola, porque hacía un par de días que había echado definitivamente a Robin de su habitación. Ya no sentía deseos de compartir el mismo espacio físico, o inhalar el mismo aire que Robin respiraba.

Su vida se había convertido en un infierno. A los ojos del mundo la perfección. Una vida irreal, prestada en apariencias, pero que por dentro estaba hueca y vacía como ella. Lo único que la amarraba a la vida era su dulce hijo de seis años, Henry.

Se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, retirando un mechón de su cabellera negra del rostro

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Regina? ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste? – se preguntó con desgano – La reina del baile – ahora su tono era irónico y sarcástico – La presidenta de la clase, la que se graduó con honores… La mujer perfecta… ¡Qué fue de tu vida Reina Regina Mills! ¡Qué! – Gritó con furia

Se desnudó frente al espejo y se contempló en silencio. Sus cuarenta años la habían tratado bien, sin duda. Su cuerpo lucía más joven que la edad que llevaba encima. Su rostro también. Algunos casi imperceptibles detalles propios de la edad, que lejos de desfavorecerla, la hacían lucir deseable y atractiva.

Muchos morían por ella, eso era una realidad, pero tanto abandono y decepción la habían hecho asegurarse con una fuerte coraza, y con una baja autoestima; aunque mantenía su elegancia y su estilo inconfundible, así como su belleza innata.

Se metió a la ducha, y se dispuso a darse un baño reparador. Había que salir de la casa. No era necesario quedarse allí, pero no había ni la excusa de ir a trabajar ni de quedarse por Henry, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el Parque Central en la ciudad.

Nueva York era ese refugio para sus pensamientos, por lo ruidoso lo agitado, pero también por lo maravilloso que le resultaba disfrutar de la compañía de perfectos extraños, de observarlos y simplemente y sin ser descubierta, espiarlos.

Recordó la vez que estaba de viaje de negocios, y se hospedó en un espectacular hotel de dos torres, las cuales admiraba por su diseño. Allí conoció al dueño del proyecto y a su esposa, ambos chicos jóvenes del Este; y casi sin saber cómo, terminó espiándolos a través de la ventana, que daba con la de la habitación de éstos, mientras que hacían el amor. Esa imagen la despertó aún más de su estupor.

El agua y el jabón corrían por su cuerpo mientras enjuagaba sus cabellos. Sintió su mano recorrer su cuello hasta su pecho, y así inició un suave pero vigoroso masaje por sus senos. Recordó nuevamente la escena de amor apasionado entre los "futuros clientes" para ese momento, y como él la poseía, la tomaba con fuerza. Entonces su otra mano libre corrió hasta su sexo, y allí se detuvo.

Se abrió para sentirse y comprobar que su humedad no era provocada por el agua. Comenzó entonces a masajear también su clítoris, a frotarlo… a sentir. Escuchó el teléfono sonar a lo lejos, pero no paró. Su necesidad era mayor que la urgencia del que llamaba, además, había quién pusiese atender.

Nada conseguiría sacarla de su pequeño paraíso de placer, en sus pensamientos. Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Nada la sacaría de su concentración

\- Señora… Señora – escuchó a Mariam llamarla desde la entrada de la habitación

\- ¿Qué? – dijo exaltada disimulando su respiración agitada

\- Señora… que la llaman por teléfono

\- ¡Por Dios Mariam! Son casi las siete de la mañana, del domingo. Diles que duermo… No sé, inventa cualquier excusa, por tonta que suene – estaba molesta. La mujer debía saber hacer un trabajo simple como ese

\- ¡Pero Señora! – le dijo, antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente

\- Pero… Pero… Pero… ¿No tienes otra cosa qué decir?… Si es la Señora Big, dile que estoy bajo los efectos de sedantes, y que cuando es así duermo hasta la tarde

\- Señora… ¡Es Henry!

\- ¡Qué!¿Le pasó algo? – abrió la puerta de la ducha, pese a que era de vidrio, para mirar mejor en la distancia a la mujer

\- Dice que su papá se tuvo que ir, y que se quedó solo con John y Peter en la cabaña – le dijo es tono paciente – Y creo que está llorando…

\- ¡Dile que me espere unos minutos que voy saliendo del baño! – dijo, mientras se colocaba una toalla en la cabeza y su bata de baño para correr empapada hacia el teléfono en su mesa de noche – Anda, cuelga – le dijo a la mujer haciendo señas de que se retirara, una vez que había atendido

Esperó unos segundos serenarse y recobrar el aliento, no por la interrupción de su orgasmo matutino, o por la salida a carrera del baño, sino por la creciente furia que estaba sintiendo hacia Robin, por la impotencia del llanto que sentía al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Henry? Mi amor… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dile a mami por qué lloras? – le dijo en el tono más dulce y maternal que podía existir

\- Mi… ¡Mi papá se fue! – dijo el niño con dificultad, entre sollozos y el hipo que el llanto anterior le había causado

\- Tranquilo cielo – Le dijo comprensiva – ¿Qué te dijo tu papi de por qué tenía que irse? – trató de parecer despreocupada, pero se la llevaban los demonios

\- Que tenía una reunión de emergencia en el trabajo – dijo Henry un poco más calmado, pero aún sollozando

\- Claro, claro… Verás… Papá y yo somos dos adultos muy ocupados cielo, pero te amamos. Hacemos todo esto del trabajo porque queremos darte lo mejor… ¿Lo sabes mi vida? – le hablaba como se les habla a los niños cuando los adultos no pueden justificarte

\- Si mamá… – le dijo en tono comprensivo infantil

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no te amemos… Voy a hablar con papá para que trate de posponer sus reuniones cuando hace una cita contigo… ¿Si?

\- ¡No mamá! No quiero que peleen nuevamente por mi culpa – el niño empezó a llorar nuevamente

\- No cielito, no – trató de calmarlo – Mamá y Papá sólo discuten ideas y cosas, sin pelar… Pero ninguna es por tu causa – Henry era la única razón de pelear menos, pero lo anterior, ni ella se lo creía – Es sólo para enseñarle cómo es que hace mami para poder siempre cumplir con su agenda mi amor, y darte la mayor cantidad de tiempo

\- Lo sé mamá…

\- No es una obligación, lo hacemos porque te amamos y eres nuestro bebé

\- Lo sé… y ya soy grande mamá, tengo seis – le explicó el niño

\- Uy si… es cierto. Has crecido mucho – su hijo le sacó una sonrisa del alma – Me imagino que estás en la cabaña y que no estás solo o…

\- No mami… Te llamé varias veces a tu celular, pero como no atendiste te llamé de la cabaña… Estoy con John

\- Ok Cielo… ¿Quieres que te busque? Porque mami puede estar allí en máximo dos horas… Y puede pescar contigo… Si quieres – lo escuchaba más calmado

\- No mami… Está bien

\- Bueno, pero vamos a ver si John se puede quedar contigo… Debes portarte muy bien y bañarte y asear tus dientes

\- Si mamá… – le dijo con tono de fastidio

\- A ver… Pásame a John anda – su hijo ya estaba más clamado

En unos minutos, la voz de su vecino y amigo se dejó escuchar, con un tono que en el fondo delataba vergüenza y pena por lo sucedido. Ambos sabían que no existía ninguna urgencia laboral, o mejor dicho, que la urgencia tenía nombre de mujer

\- Regina – la saludó el hombre – Buen día, disculpa la hora, pero sé que Henry se calma sólo si habla contigo

\- Hola Johan… Tranquilo – trataba de parecer neutral, pero se sentía el dejo de molestia en su voz – ¿Crees que ya esté lo suficientemente calmado?

\- Si, definitivamente

\- Él dice que se puede quedar jugando con Peter, pero si es mucho, sé que estás sólo, yo puedo ir a buscarlo

\- No Regina por Dios… Henry es como mi segundo hijo, además Peter se divierte más con Henry aquí que solos los dos. Deja que pase estos días conmigo, y el otro domingo al final de la tarde estará en casa, sano y salvo. Además… - hizo una pausa obvia por lo que iba a decir – Robin dijo que volverá

\- Ummm… Claro –trató de no ser descortés – Y supongo que no te dijo cuándo…

\- No Regina – Tardó unos segundos en responder, y se escuchaba aún más apenado

\- Gracias John – dijo después de una expresión de sonrisa algo irónica – Gracias por ayudar a distraer a Henry – hizo unos segundos de silencio – en especial cuando ambos sabemos que lo abandona sin miramientos de un momento a otro, y por razones totalmente diferentes… – dejó de hablar

\- Regina Yo…

\- Tranquilo John – Notaba que el hombre estaba apenado – Yo te agradezco que te quedes hoy con Henry y lo entretengas… Definitivamente eres como su padre… la mayor parte del tiempo. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Voy a colocar el teléfono celular en volumen para que sea más fácil comunicarse… sabes que soy despistada con eso.

\- Tranquila… No tienes nada que agradecerme… Nos vemos el miércoles, que podré ir a visitarlos

\- ¡Si claro!

\- ¡Regina! – dijo de repente el hombre – Trata de disfrutar del día y relajarte

\- Claro John… Es todo lo que puedo hacer… Adiós

\- Adiós Regina

Se volteó y miró el celular. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas, tres del celular de John, y una de la cabaña que era de su padre. ¡Qué falta le hacía su padre! Entonces observó una foto en la mesita cerca de la ventana. Estaba ella vestida de novia, hermosa, feliz. Robin radiante a su lado.

Revisó el teléfono, y ninguna señal de vida de su esposo. Ninguna advertencia, aviso, mensaje… Simplemente se fue y abandonó a su hijo con el vecino, en la cabaña del lago. Se levantó, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la foto, y sin más la arrojó violentamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Rompió a llorar. Se la llevaban los demonios. Impotencia y tristeza, la más profunda de las tristezas le daba la sensación de abandono de su hijo. Oírlo llorar por la indolencia y desamor de su padre le partía el alma en lo más profundo.

Estaba claro, ya no sentía nada por Robin, nada. Y lo que generaba día con día en su hijo, lejos de sólo no amarlo, lo hacía aborrecerlo. Le repugnaba su sola presencia, le daba nauseas. Algunas veces la hacía sentirse que se odiaba. Fue a la segunda foto en la que estaba con Robin

\- Mi vida contigo se ha convertido en una farsa – Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio del portarretratos, justo antes de compartir el destino de la anterior en el piso de la habitación

Se puso en pie, apretó el comunicador que había en la habitación

\- ¡Mariam!

\- _¿Si señora?_ – le respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea

\- Hazme el favor… prepárame el café como a mí me gusta, y lo colocas en el termo especial. Haz dos tostadas francesas y me las empacas para llevar

\- _¿Algo más señora?_

\- Si, jugo de naranja, pero con el toque que ya tú sabes… Ah, y que sea súper rápido, porque en lo que termine de ducharme me arreglo y me voy

\- _Si señora_

\- Ah… Mariam… Y que Rose venga a asear la habitación… Y que se deshaga de lo que está tirado en el piso, y de todas las fotos de este cuarto donde aparezca el Señor, a excepción de la que estamos con mi Padre… ¿Entendido?

\- _Si…. ¡Si Señora!_

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió de manera informal, lista para un desayuno en el parque, y así limpiar su alma y su mente de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Una camiseta que decía "Kiss Me", súper informal para lo que ella solía usar. Jeans de corte bajo, y forma recta. Converse de edición especial, y una chamarra haciendo juego con sus pantalones.

Se secó el cabello, y se hizo una media cola, con lo que le daba su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros. Maquillaje ligero, resaltando los ojos. No disimularía su cicatriz. Para qué si no iba a la oficina, ni a ninguna presentación o junta. Lentes de sol y listo, ya estaba. Nadie podría pensar que aquella chica tenía cuarenta años… Y aún mejor… Nadie podía pensar que era la exitosa empresaria Regina Mills.

En la puerta la estaba esperando Mariam y su Chofer. La mujer le dio el empaque con su desayuno y tres recipientes térmicos, y ella los colocó en su bolso deportivo

\- Le añadí agua y una manzana Señora Regina

\- Gracias Mariam… ¡Excelente idea!

\- Buen día Señora – dijo el hombre ataviado de típico conductor

\- Hola Sidney – parecía relajada, y sabía que eso les extrañaba – Por favor, quédate atento por si necesito que vayas por Henry. Estaré en contacto

\- ¿No me va a necesitar la Señora? – preguntó para asegurarse

\- No Sidney, yo no… Pienso manejar el deportivo – le dijo algo impaciente – Trae las llaves… Igual te repito, aquí alerta por si necesito que busques a mi hijo en el lago

\- Si Señora… Como ordene – dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del vehículo para Regina

\- Gracias – las tomó, y se dirigió hacia el garaje

La cochera estaba abierta, y los vehículos siempre listos. El deportivo Rojo de Robien, su favorito, descansaba en la cochera. Ideas macabras pasaron por su mente, pero no.

\- El Negro es mi color – se dijo, mientras accionaba el mando de su Lamborghini Veneno color negro

Se montó, y recorrió el camino más apartado y largo hacia la ciudad, para aumentar la distancia y sentir la velocidad y su adrenalina.

Llego a una calle de su destino, cerca de donde estaba una de las sucursales del su consorcio. Entró al estacionamiento privado, dejó su carro, y sacó el bolso deportivo de éste. Entonces se dispuso a caminar hacia el Parque Central, cuidando de no toparse con ningún conocido.

Uno de sus árboles favoritos la esperaba para servirle de sombra y refugio, en su cruzada por espiar a los extraños que pasaban, o que practicaban diversas actividades. Sacó de su bolso una manta, la tendió al pie del árbol. Sacó su libro en turno, su desayuno, y se sentó, recostada, dispuesta a fingir que leía, y a observar con disimulo a través de sus lentes de sol.

Un par de personas trotando, paseando a perros. Una chica morena jugando con un disco y su perro entrenado regresándoselo. Eso sí que le gustaba. Tal vez era hora de que Henry tuviese una mascota. Robin no lo había permitido hasta los momentos, pero qué demonios. Lo que Robin pensara u opinara le estaba importando un reverendo cuerno.

Una chica llamó poderosamente su atención. Iba caminando en dirección a un árbol frente al suyo, cuando el perro del disco la derribó por accidente, botando por doquier sus pertenencias. Eran objetos de arte. Lienzo, caballete, pinturas, colores… En fin, un mar de cosas que salieron de sus manos, carpetas y cartera.

Algo la hizo intentar incorporarse y ayudar, pero la chica enseguida fue rodeada por la dueña del perro, el labrador agresor, y dos chicos más que se ejercitaban cerca de ella. Así que volvió casi de inmediato a su posición original.

La morena se disculpa, y la rubia sólo se reía con ímpetu, divertida por la situación, mientras se sacudía, y los dos jóvenes intentaban ayudarla a incorporarse y a recoger sus pertenencias.

Y así fue como la rubia, de lentes de sol graciosos, cabello largo, y aspecto bohemio y moderno a la vez, se instaló a realizar su arte justo en el árbol de enfrente, después del accidente.

\- Va a ser un día divertido – se dijo Regina, mientras devoraba sus tostadas francesas con una mano y fingía leer con la otra

La rubia era una mujer hermosa, y los jóvenes que la ayudaron parecieron notarlo, tanto que no dejaban de preguntarle que si necesitaba alguna otra cosa, compañía etc. A la chica no parecía importarle la ayuda que éstos le pudiesen brindar, y pronto los corrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, siendo totalmente amable y para nada hostil.

\- Yo los hubiese mandado lejos a… bueno, lejos – se dijo para sí mientras sonreía

La rubia parecía mirar a todas partes, hasta que por fin posó su vista sobre el objeto de su inspiración, acomodó su caballete y sus pertenencias, y se dispuso a dibujar con lo que parecía carboncillo y lápiz de grafito.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – dijo Regina tratando de disimular que movía su boca, y bebía café

La rubia la miraba fijamente y le sonreía, mientras trabaja en su nueva obra de arte. Cuando la rubia se concentraba, Regina la visualizaba a detalle. Luego, se veía obligada a disimular que leía, que tomaba café, o miraba a otro lado, porque el interés de la joven por ella la tenía contrariada.

Entonces, pasó lo inevitable. La rubia se había retirado los lentes de sol, y la observaba fijamente con sus ojos azules. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y en un segundo la chica le hacía señas de saludo, y un gesto con su mano derecha, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

¡Ey tú! Si tú, la del libro y la camiseta de "Kiss Me"… – la saludó con la mano – ¿Me dejarías dibujarte?


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **Lo hermoso nace de lo perfecto**

La rubia le estaba gritando a la vista de todos, a la vista del labrador y su disco. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? La distancia no era tanta, pero era la suficiente para que tuviese que gritarle. Le hizo gestos con la mano a la rubia de que no estaba interesada, y se enterró más en su libro, esta vez a "leer" realmente.

La chica se sonrió, con una expresión que decía por sí misma "vamos es sólo un dibujo". Regina trató de no mirarla durante unos segundos, pero en lo que alzó un poco la vista, observó cómo la joven se dirigía hacia ella portando en su mano el boceto inicial.

\- ¡Ay Dios, no! – Dijo para sí, mientras se incorporaba y fingía una sonrisita, que no sabía bien de dónde venía

La chica se paró a un metro de ella, tal vez más, y se dedicó a sonreírle y mirarla unos minutos, hasta que por fin decidió romper el silencio

\- Hola… Disculpa la molestia, pero sólo quiero dibujarte… Es eso un problema para ti… ¿o? – le dijo en tono despreocupado y jovial

\- Hola… Pues no, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera. Gracias – le dijo, mirando nuevamente su libro, sonriendo

\- Disculpa si te incomodo, pero… ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

Esta vez Regina apartó la vista de su libro, y miró a la chica por encima de sus lentes de sol. Ya no sonreía. A Regina poco o nada le gustaba que la contradijeran, la retaran, invadieran su espacio, la tutearan de buenas a primeras, en fin, que a Regina Mills nadie, absolutamente nadie, le preguntaba ¿por qué?

\- Disculpe… Pero no se me hace buen plan quedarme inmóvil mientras me contemplan, por horas y horas. Me fastidiaría, y me hace sentir incómoda que me observen – le dijo en un tono ya no tan cordial

\- Ah, ves… Si existe un por qué – le dijo la chica divertida – Pero tranquila, que no tienes que estar estática. En realidad podía hacer mil dibujos de tu persona, sólo con mirarte un par de veces, sin comentarte absolutamente nada

\- Y según usted… ¿Cree que no lo notaría? – le dijo Regina alzando su ceja dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos marrones

\- ¡Wow! – le dijo la rubia, visiblemente impactada al verlos.

Permanecieron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, y a Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sentía como si conociera a esa chica de toda la vida. Así que le dedicó una sonrisa pícara de medio lado

\- ¿Wow? ¿Esa es su respuesta ante mi pregunta? – le dijo en tono divertido

\- Si… Digo, no… – estaba desorientada – es que, con todo respeto, eres más hermosa de lo que pude apreciar de lejos… y Wow tus ojos…

\- Ok… Gracias, supongo – le dijo un poco impactada por la opinión directa de la joven rubia

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y la chica empezó a hacer unas cuantas líneas más en el boceto

\- Si… te darías cuenta… Es difícil no mirarte con intensidad – le dijo mientras dibujaba con ahínco, y alternaba mirarla y esbozar – Además, te darías cuenta porque a ti también te gusta observar

En esa última frase, dejó su mirada fija en la de la morena, y le extendió el brazo con el dibujo, esperando que Regina lo recibiera

\- ¡Vamos, toma! – agitó la hoja de papel

\- ¿Disculpe?… Yo no observo a las demás personas – Le extendió el brazo por cortesía, y tomó el dibujo haciendo uso de sus guantes de manejo

\- ¡Uy!… Si que eres desconfiada… Pero es verdad, hoy en día las cosas no están como para hablar con desconocidos en la calle… Aunque sean chicas rubias, sexys y hermosas como yo – le dijo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, y moviendo sus pestañas a velocidad impresionante

\- Es así, disculpe… – soltó el libro, y tomó con ambas manos el dibujo para mirarlo

\- No, tranquila… ¿Y es que acaso no me miraste cuando llegué?

\- ¡Wow! – respondió impactada Regina, al ver el dibujo asombrosamente hermoso y realista que había hecho la rubia de ella, en tan poco tiempo

\- ¿Wow? ¿Esa es tu respuesta a mi pregunta? – la miró divertida

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Realmente era un dibujo hermoso, y esa chica varadamente tenía talento. Era un don, pensó, y se dedicó a apreciarlo con cara de asombro, retirando sus lentes del rostro.

\- Señorita… No tenía idea – le dijo aún con tono de sorpresa

\- Emma, Señorita Emma… Pero puedes tutearme y decirme Emma – le dedicó una gran sonrisa inocente

\- Si… es hermoso su trabajo. Por lo menos el único que he visto es hermoso

\- Lo hermoso nace de lo perfecto… Así que, era obvio que el dibujo lo sería – le dijo señalándola

\- Gracias – se sonrojó, y guardó unos minutos de silencio, contemplando el dibujo – Y si, la vi Emma… ¿Cómo no verla si fue víctima del labrador del disco? – le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Jajajaja – se rió genuinamente – Pero me viste… eso es lo importante – siguió riendo

\- Pues… Si ese es el objetivo, creo que le debes una disculpa al perro y a los jóvenes que te ayudaron

\- Pues al perro… hasta un beso le doy – le dedicó un giño – ¿Sabes por qué te pregunté si podía dibujarte?

\- ¡No! – Regina había dudado unos minutos en responder – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quería enseñarte el resultado después… Y si lo hacía sin que supieras, te habrías perdido de un formidable retrato – hizo gesto de suficiencia a modo de broma

\- Pues… Entonces gracias… ¿Me lo está regalando? – le dijo con una sorpresiva timidez

\- Claro… Si es tuyo… Creado por su servidora – hizo reverencia – Ahora, tal vez pueda hacerte otros… Te prometo no molestarte… demasiado – usó un tono inocente e infantil, pero adorable

\- Pues… – Miró los ojos de cachorrito de Emma y no sentía que pudiese negarse – Está bien… Usted gana Señorita Emma. Con tal no tenga que quitarme la ropa…

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, simulando que el comentario de Regina la escandalizaba. Notó como la morena se sonrojaba totalmente, bajaba la vista completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, sin saber cómo. De repente Emma empezó a reírse con energía

\- Tienes que ver tu cara – seguía riendo, y entre pausas hablando – Aquí en el parque, creo que no me importaría verte desnuda, pero espera a cortejarme antes – seguía riendo

Regina se percató que a la rubia su comentario no le había impactado, y vio que se burlaba de ella. Unos minutos permaneció enojada, y luego le hizo gracia que la rubia riera como niña y que siguiera haciendo comentarios locos al respecto

\- Vale, ok, ok… Aquí no me quitaré la ropa, más que nada porque no quiero ir presa por actos lascivos en la vía pública y me levanten una orden de restricción – se rieron juntas

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y la chica bajó la mirada apenada

\- Entonces… ¿Puedo hacerte otros dibujos? – le consultó por última vez

\- Sí, claro – le dedicó una mirada con un toque de ternura y aprobación

\- Y puedo pedirte dos favores – se mordió el labio, y colocó ojitos de cachorro

\- ¡Está bien! – suspiró profundo y volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio – Depende de lo que sea, claro está – ahora la miraba con picardía, y le dicaba una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Podrías quitarte los zapatos y dejarte el cabello suelto… Sin los lentes, claro está… – ojos de cachorro nuevamente, y las manos en gesto de súplica

Regina se le quedó mirando, atónita. Los ojos de la rubia eran hermosos. ¿Qué edad tendría la chica? No creía que llegara a los treinta, por más que la vida bohemia la hubiese tratado bien. ¿Por qué le daba tanta pena lo que le pedía?

\- ¡Está bien! – Dijo, mientras complacía la petición de la chica – Pero me quedo en medias…

\- Nooo… Por fis, quiero ver tus pies

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué discutes con el artista? – Le dijo en tono divertido – En la escuela de señoritas no le enseñaron eso Señorita… Perdón, Señora… – Trataba de preguntarle su nombre de manera informal, y en el proceso se percató de sus alianzas

\- ¡Señora! – le dijo cortante, pero divertida – Deje de probar suerte y vuelva a su arte – dijo, mientras se despojaba de las medias, y sentía la brisa acariciar sus pies

\- ¡Perfecto! – Emma la miraba absorta, mientras la morena jugaba con su cabello, acomodándolo de medio lado

Ya se estaba sintiendo incómoda, lo sabía. La mirada intensa de Emma se le metía dentro de la piel y la hacía sentir escalofríos. No era exactamente incomodidad lo que sentía ahora, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Emma estaba en su posición inicial, en el árbol del frente. Allí, hizo un dibujo con los mismos materiales que el anterior. Luego, cuando imaginó que había terminado, la joven rubia empezó a recoger todas sus cosas.

Trató de disimular que no se percataba, que estaba distraída con su libro, pero le intrigaba que la joven se fuese sin dejarle el dibujo que le había prometido. Cuando por fin alzó disimuladamente la mirada, la rubia se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, mirándola nuevamente. Regina brincó del susto.

\- ¡Dios! – Le dijo a la joven, colocando la mano contra su pecho, respirando profundo con los ojos cerrados – ¡Me ha dado un susto!

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa. Tenía que haberlo supuesto por lo concentrada que estabas… – Le dijo la rubia visiblemente apenada – Aunque la verdad no soy fea de espanto… ¿O sí? – le dijo divertida

Regina se quedó observándola atontada unos minutos. La chica en realidad no le parecía para nada fea, al contrario, era linda en verdad. Seguro tenía una cola de hombres detrás de ella, tal vez un novio formal, puesto que no hacía caso de los piropos de los chicos que antes la habían ayudado.

\- No… La verdad es que no es fea, para nada – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada tierna – Es que suelo meterme tanto en la lectura, que a veces pierdo el sentido del tiempo – le dijo, para dejar de mirarla tan fijamente, y disimular

\- Eso es de admirar – respondió la rubia – Yo suelo comerme los libros, devorarlos uno tras otro, así que te entiendo

\- Si… es un vicio – se dejó decir – Y… para ver cómo quedó ese fabuloso dibujo, antes de que te marches

\- ¡Claro! Si a eso venía, a mostrártelo – le extendió la mano nuevamente, y ésta vez Regina lo tomó sin vacilar – Pero… ¿Quién te dijo que me marcho?

\- Lo siento… Es que como la veo cargando con todas sus cosas – dijo, mientras tomaba el dibujo, unido parcialmente por los bordes laterales y lo extendía

\- No pienso marcharme aún… La mañana está hermosa – le dijo, mirándola intensamente

La morena extendió el dibujo, mientras trataba de disimular que la mirada de Emma no la estaba incomodando. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Una jovencita en el parque la llegaba a poner tan nerviosa como se sentía las primeras veces que la evaluaron en la universidad, cuando tomó su primer riesgo fuerte en el trabajo, o como cuando salió en la iglesia, camino al altar para casarse con Robin… Por decir eventos en los que había sentido nervios o intimidación.

No duraron sino unos segundos esos pensamientos, porque al ver la magnitud de lo impresionantemente bien que la había retratado Emma, Regina no pudo más que concentrarse en aquella imagen, y revelar su asombro sin disimular

\- Emma… esto es… esto es maravilloso – Le dijo, visiblemente sorprendida y emocionada

\- Gracias Señora… – Le dijo sonriendo – Me complace que te guste. Sólo profundicé en los detalles. Básicamente es el mismo del boceto anterior, pero más de cerca y cuidando los detalles.

Era un perfecto dibujo de Regina, sentada en el árbol, tal cual estaba, leyendo su libro, relajada, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas. Ésta vez se veían detalles de su cara, sus manos, y por supuesto, de sus pies.

\- En realidad el acercamiento y el nivel de detalles hacen de éste un dibujo muy realista – estaba emocionada – La verdad que me deja impactada su talento Señorita Emma

\- Emma, sólo Emma… Y por favor me puedes tutear. Haz de cuenta que tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, así que no creo que signifique mayor cosa que me llames Emma.

Nuevamente Regina clavaba su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia, y se sintió extrañamente conmovida por el hecho de no volver a ver a la chica. No supo si fue su situación de la mañana, lo que estaba pasando con su hijo, lo asombroso del dibujo o las últimas palabras de la rubia… lo cierto es que, de repente, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus profundos ojos marrones sin poderlas controlar.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes? – La rubia ahora estaba apenada por haberle acusado alguna incomodidad a la morena – No quería que te pusieras así… ¿Es que dije algo malo?

\- No, no Emma… – Le dijo, guardando la compostura, y limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos. Respiró profundo un par de veces – Tú dibujo es estupendo, y la verdad… me conmovió de forma inexplicable – disimuló

\- Pues gracias… A uno como artista también le conmueven reacciones como la tuya…

\- ¡Regina! – Le dijo sin pensar, mirándola nuevamente con ternura – Mi nombre es Regina

La rubia se sonrió, y le dedicó una mirada afectuosa ante la confesión del nombre de la morena, que tan intrigada y atraída la tenía

\- Pues gracias por la confianza Regina – le hizo una reverencia tratando de ser chistosa, y cambiar el ánimo de la morena

\- Gracias a usted… a ti Emma – Le dijo entrecerrado los ojos ante el error – Gracias a ti, por el maravilloso dibujo. Y pues… Espero que sigas teniendo un maravilloso día – le dijo despidiéndose de ella, mientras colocaba el dibujo sobre el anterior y se levantaba para despedirse – ¡Que tengas un feliz día! – Se sacudía y le extendía la mano derecha por cortesía

Emma la miró de arriba abajo, sin poder evitarlo. Detalló el cuerpo de Regina, y ésta lo notó; pero salió al paso con un comentario que no supo de dónde salió

\- ¿Tengo algo mal? Porque juraría que me veía divina esta mañana cuando salí de casa – le dedicó una sonrisa pícara

\- Este… No, no… Es sólo que… que… ¿Quién te dijo que ya me voy? – Dijo, tratando de sobreponerse de su evidente nerviosismo al ver el cuerpo de Regina

\- ¡Ah! ¿No te vas? Como vi que recogiste todas tus cosas, pues pensé que…

\- ¡No! Si venía a pedirte un último dibujo… El tercero… Y a ver si te puedo hacer compañía mientras – bajó la mirada, disimulando que repasaba sus pertenencias – porque éste lo pensaba hacer a color

\- ¡Ah! – Regina parecía contrariada, no sabía cómo evitar seguir familiarizándose con la chica, o peor aún ¿por qué no quería espantarla? – Pues, en vista de que aún es temprano para almorzar – dijo mirando su reloj – Y que no tengo otros planes – reveló – Puedo servirte un rato más de modelo – la miraba sonriendo de medio lado

\- Oye Regina, gracias en verdad – trataba de parecer relajada, y no emocionada e intrigada como estaba – Sería perfecto para mí… ¿No te va a incomodar? – le preguntó curiosa

\- ¡Trataré de que no lo notes! – le dijo, unos segundos después de mirarla en silencio, fijamente

Regina le dedicó otra de sus hermosas y grandes sonrisas, y Emma hizo lo mismo. Se dispuso a colocar todos sus implementos a forma de no estorbar a Regina ni al entorno, y poder observarla sin incomodarla.

\- Emma… Pero debes ser muy rápida – le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa

\- ¿Por qué? Creí que no tenías planes – le dijo algo contrariada – Porque si no, empiezo, y si necesitas retirarte lo puedo culminar a memoria. Sólo que me demoro más – disimulaba indiferencia – así que tranquila…

\- No tenía planes… Pero ahora si los tengo – la miraba divertida

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? – Se dio cuenta de que Regina se estaba burlando de ella

\- Pues, verás… Desayuné muy ligero…

\- Si… Me di cuenta – le respondió con el mismo tipo de mirada

\- Pues bien… Tengo planes de no almorzar tarde

Emma asintió, y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo. Por un momento pensó que Regina le quería decir algo más, pero se puso en marcha de inmediato, para no incomodar más a su "musa"

\- Tengo planes de almorzar temprano Emma… Contigo, si no te molesta acompañarme

Entonces Emma miró entre sorprendida y divertida a Regina, y asintió en señal de aprobación, sin pensarlo dos veces. La idea le encantaba.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 **Ya te acostumbrarás**

Emma estaba inspirada al máximo, y la premisa de ese almuerzo la había acelerado en su proceso creativo, de la forma más eficiente posible, para su sorpresa. Ella misma estaba incrédula y emocionada ante lo maravilloso que venía resultando aquella acuarela.

\- De haber sabido que hoy encontraría en el parque, una de mis mayores fuentes de inspiración, habría traído el oleo… – se dejó decir Emma, casi en voz alta y sin percatarse de que había pronunciado las palabras

Regina se volteó y la miró a la cara. Observó a Emma transportada, en pleno proceso creativo, y se dio cuenta que las palabras habían venido de la más inocente afirmación artística. Pero no lo podía evitar, esa chica le causaba inquietud, mucha curiosidad.

Trataba de no hacerlo, pero se le quedaba mirando cada tanto, y justo cuando veía que Emma se disponía a observarla, cambiaba el rumbo hacia su libro, sin que antes su corazón empezase a acelerarse inexplicablemente.

Regina no lo sabía, pero Emma estaba empezando a fascinarse con ella, más no de la misma forma. La rubia estaba embelesada con la belleza de la morena, y la energía creativa que esto le daba, pero no lo había relacionado de otra forma. Y no era porque la mujer no le gustara ¡claro que le gustaba! ¡Cómo no le iba a gustar, si estaba espectacular! Sólo que su idea de conquistar a cualquiera en la calle ya estaba pasando de moda.

Bueno, tan pasada de moda no estaba, pero se podría decir que Emma estaba más enfocada en estos momentos en su otra pasión.

¿Cuántas pasiones tenía Emma Swan? Sólo tres: Su arte, su trabajo, y la primera y más importante… las mujeres.

Emma nunca había estado con una mujer que la superase tanto en edad. Por el contrario, se había dedicado a explorar a chicas de su edad y menores en la facultad. Pero alguna vez tuvo sueños más que húmedos con una que otra profesora.

La rubia estaba imaginando la mejor forma, la más sutil y provocativa a la vez, de destacar los majestuosos labios de la morena, con esa cicatriz incitante, cuando por su mente cruzó la frase anterior de la mujer "… _quitarme la ropa_ ".

\- ¡Uff! – dijo nuevamente Emma, sin percatarse de que hablaba en voz alta

\- ¿Qué decías Emma? – Regina se mostró curiosa

Emma no reaccionaba. No sólo estaba en su mundo creativo, inspirada, haciéndole justicia a esos labios perfectos. En su mente también recorría esos mismos con su lengua, su boca… Y no sólo sus labios. En su imaginación la recorría toda, la imaginaba desnuda, perfecta. Tal cual le gustaban a ellas las formas de las mujeres. Entonces su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

\- Emma… ¡Emma! – decía Regina aún en un tono prudencial para no asustar a la rubia

Si, los labios estaban quedando perfectos. ¿Cómo podía ser todo lo demás? ¡Perfecto sin duda! Tan perfectos como la perfecta mujer con la que iba almorzar. Si… ¡Qué suerte había tenido ese día!

\- ¡Señorita Swan! – le dijo de golpe la morena

La voz de Regina la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Estaba desorientada

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? – dijo Emma trastornada por el susto

\- Lo siento Señorita Swan… Pero estaba hablando sola…. Por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida y era sonámbula – le dijo Regina divertida – ¿Es usted sonámbula Señorita Swan? – colocó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, que a Emma se le antojó sexy

\- Este… No, no… – se sonrió avergonzada, rascando su cabeza mientras bajaba la vista y hacía malabares con el pincel – Lo que pasa es que me concentré demás

\- Si… eso parecía… Y por lo que dijo…

\- ¿Qué dije? – Emma estaba asustada. Abrió los ojos como platos esperando lo peor

\- Uff… Eso dijo… Y que yo era su mayor fuente de inspiración, actualmente – dijo divertida, tratando de no ser presuntuosa

\- Jajaja, eso… ¿Nada más? – Emma tragó grueso y preguntó aliviada

\- Si, eso nada más… ¿O hay algo más qué decir Señorita Swan? – le dijo la maliciosa morena

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, de repente, y dejaron sus gestos divertidos. Por un momento se conectaron tan intensamente, que apenas podían sentir el calor creciente de la mañana, o la brisa. Apenas podían reconocer que estaban en el parque. Fue allí cuando se produjo el encuentro real entre quién era Emma Swan y quién era Regina Mills, que sus corazones empezaron a reconocerse y a latir acelerados. Emma lo supo en ese instante. Esa mujer la había flechado.

\- Bueno… – Regina rompió el silencio evadiendo la mirada de Emma – ¿Va a estar para hoy el retrato Señorita Swan? – la miraba con una mezcla de frialdad, y desasosiego

\- ¿Me vas a tratar de usted nuevamente Regina? – la rubia estaba contrariada por la reacción de la morena

\- Es que así es que contestó… Digo, así fue que atendiste a mi llamado Emma – le dijo la morena suavizando su expresión anterior, tratando de relajarse

\- ¡Costumbres laborales! – dijo la chica sonriendo, comprendiendo que Regina debía haber experimentado algo con su mirada

\- ¡Ah! Entiendo… En el trabajo si la tratan de Usted…

\- Exactamente… Aunque sólo mi jefe – le continuaba sonriendo – Y para responder tu pregunta… ¡Ya está listo! – colocó cara de suficiencia, y el tono respectivo

Regina la miró impactada. Esperaba otra respuesta, pero la rubia no dejaba de sorprenderla. Creyó que debía esperar un adefesio, dado el cambio en la técnica, lo corto del tiempo, el tipo de materiales; pero sobre todo por la presión que había ejercido sobre la chica.

\- ¡Emma! Me sorprendes – dijo, tratando de ser cordial, mientras miraba el reloj – Uy… y son las doce y diez minutos del medio día… Tiempo perfecto para comer – volteó a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna

Emma pensó que la sonrisa de Regina debía ser el mejor regalo de Dios para ese maravilloso día

\- Gracias Regina – le digo, tratando de disimular que estaba derretida para la sonrisa anterior – Voy a firmarlo y te lo muestro ¿Si?

Regina asintió divertida. Ya se había relajado. Estar con la rubia desde la mañana la había hecho sentirse de un montón de formas. Era una montaña rusa de emociones, pero imaginó que no era por la chica, sino por ella misma. Los problemas que le esperaban en casa, habían desatado su incomodidad, su mal genio, y a la vez su depresión, tristeza, frustración. Sin duda había sentido ansiedad. Pero de todo aquello debía reconocer que Emma la había hecho también reír, distraerse, emocionarse, sentirse alagada… olvidar. ¡Emma la había hecho olvidar!

\- ¡Disculpa Emma! ¿Te importa ir recogiendo tus cosas mientras hago un par de llamadas? – le dijo, levantándose, sacudiendo y guardando sus pertenencias

\- ¿Para qué? – le dijo Emma distraída mientras terminaba de firmar el dibujo

\- Ese no es su asunto Emma Swan – le dijo cortante Regina

Emma se percató de que de alguna forma había metido la pata. Cuando se dio cuenta de por qué, Regina ya estaba terminando de doblar la manta, algo molesta y con su expresión de desprecio. Entonces, la cara de Emma se tornó divertida y comprensiva

\- No… No. Me refería que ¿para qué tenía que recoger mis cosas? – le dijo, y se sonrió – Sus llamadas son su asunto Majestad – le hizo una reverencia – Estaba concentrada en la firma…

Regina, que ya había guardado todo en su bolso deportivo, se quedó impactada por cómo la chica la trataba, con tanta naturalidad, con el desparpajo que se comportaba. Nadie era así con ella. Tal vez su hijo Henry, cuando estaba de buenas su madre, pero nadie en la oficina, por ejemplo, osaría hacer algo así. Mínimo pensaría que era burla, y los pondría de patitas en la calle, sin antes cantarle sus verdades o recitarle el manual de urbanidad. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, viniendo de la joven rubia, sabía que era algo inocente y honesto.

\- ¿Perdón? – Regina la miraba sin parpadear – Digo, entiendo, disculpa… Pero es que se supone que recordarías…

\- Si, si… – Fue interrumpida por Emma que miraba ahora al piso, apenada – el almuerzo, ya caí

\- ¿Pero sigue en pie? O… – Le preguntó Regina, ya lista para hacer sus llamadas y con todo en orden – Porque si tienes algo qué hacer, entiendo – dijo, como despreocupada. En el fondo, sin admitirlo, no quería que le cancelara

\- No… Digo Si… Es decir, no tengo nada qué hacer y si, puedo ir a almorzar – se empezó a reír, mientras acomodaba su cabello en una cola alta, y se colocaba sus lentes redondos de sol a lo John Lennon – es sólo que soy muy despistada… ¡Ya te acostumbrarás! – dijo sin meditar mucho en sus palabras

La rubia de inmediato se puso a recoger su desorden creativo. A Regina esa última frase la había dejado fuera de lugar. " _Ya te acostumbrarás_ " ¿A qué? Si ella no pensaba ver nuevamente a la rubia. Quizás en algún momento se toparían de nuevo en el parque, pero eso, pensaba, sería todo. Había tenido la delicadeza, la atención de invitarla a comer y nada más.

Emma, que estaba afanada recogiendo todo, pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de Regina, y entonces volteó, pero ya se estaba girando y apartándose un poco para hacer las "llamas de su majestad". Luego recordó sus palabras " _Ya te acostumbrarás_ ".

\- ¡Mierda! – Murmuró para sí misma – Va a pensar que soy una acosadora o algo así – se puso nerviosa. Volteó a ver si Regina la miraba, pero esta se entretenía con su celular – Tranquila Emma, finges locura temporal… ¡Eso!... Y aparenta que te da igual todo…

Regina llamó un par de veces al teléfono de John, pero no contestaron

\- Deben estar pescando – musitó

Intentó dos llamadas a la cabaña, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Entonces decidió llamar a casa, para ver si Mariam había tenido alguna noticia diferente a la suya

\- _¡Familia Hook Mills, buen día!_ – Contestó la mujer al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Mariam?

\- _¿Señora Regina?_ – interrumpió a la interlocutora

\- No… La Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves… – dijo en tono impaciente. No saber de Henry la había puesto ansiosa – ¡Claro que soy yo!

\- _¡Disculpe señora!_ – la mujer parecía apenada y algo nerviosa – _¿Qué se le ofrece?_

\- Disculpa Mariam… – sabía que se había extralimitado, pues rara vez llamaba a esa línea – Lo que sucede es que no he sabido nada de Henry desde la llamada de la mañana… ¿Se ha comunicado nuevamente contigo?

\- _No señora, no ha llamado más…_

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio. La mujer al otro lado de la línea dudó si decir el resto de la información

\- _E… El que sí estuvo por aquí fue el señor_

\- ¿Robin estuvo en la casa? O sea, llegó y se fue – alzó el tono y se tornó molesta. Cayó en cuenta y volteó, y vio a Emma disimular que no la miró – ¿Qué fue a hacer?

\- _Señora… Preparó un equipaje de mano, y tomó dos trajes, camisas y corbatas. Me hizo empacarle los palos de Golf también… Y se llevó el deportivo_

\- Muy bien Mariam… Gracias. Por favor, si mi hijo vuelve a llamar, le dices que insista en llamarme a mi celular, que voy a estar pendiente.

\- _Si señora –_ Le dijo la mujer _– ¿Usted viene a cenar?_

\- No sé Mariam, de hecho – miró a Emma de reojo – no sé si vuelva hoy

Se hizo un silencio de extrañeza en la línea

\- Prepara mi traje Dior negro y blanco… ¿Sabes cuál? El de los botones con el labrado plateado

\- _Si Señora… El nuevo_

\- ¡Ese! – Le dijo repasando mentalmente lo que requería – Prepáralo, porque si no regreso hoy, tienes que enviarlo con Glass mañana a primera hora a la empresa, tipo seis de la mañana

\- _¡Entendido!_

\- También los zapatos negros y blancos, con la cartera a juego, que están en el compartimiento 32, mi laptop… Con el cargador Mariam, no como la otra vez… Y mi portafolios que está ya organizado. Eso está todo en mi despacho

\- _¡Si señora!_

\- Las prendas… Umm… los brillantes que me regaló el Señor en mi último cumpleaños

\- _¿Eso es todo Señora?_

\- Si Mariam, Gracias. ¡Eso es todo! – le dijo ya más serena – Cualquier eventualidad que no puedan resolver por ustedes mismos, me llaman – dijo con sarcasmo – Del resto, sólo si es por Henry.

\- _Si Señora. Que tengo feliz día_

\- Adiós Mariam

\- _Adiós Señora Regina_

Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con esa mujer. No era su culpa, en el fondo Regina sabía que solía ser muy impaciente con la gente que no llevaba su mismo ritmo. Pensó en llamar a Robin. Otro de sus arrebatos… Pero dejar a Henry así no tenía perdón. Una cosa era no cumplirle o plantarlo, y otra muy diferente era abandonarlo a su suerte sin avisar siquiera.

\- ¡Re… Regina! – Emma aclaró la garganta y la sacó de sus cavilaciones tímidamente

\- ¡Emma! Disculpa – se ruborizó – estaba distraída

\- ¿Todo bien? – la chica la miró genuinamente interesada – Ahora soy yo la que te dice que si quieres podemos cancelar el almuerzo – pensó en su estrategia anterior – Total… es sólo un almuerzo. Algún día nos veremos por el parque de nuevo – le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le hizo un guiño

\- No Emma, no – se mostró contrariada – No es eso – sacudió su cabeza

¿Qué le pasaba a aquella joven? Ella sí que iba rápido como para llevarle el ritmo a Regina Mills. Antes " _Ya te acostumbrarás_ " y ahora, que había decidido pasar el día con la joven, y casi por locura aventurarse a pasar la noche en la ciudad, ahora salía con " _Algún día nos veremos por el parque de nuevo_ "… No, lo correcto era preguntar ¿Qué le pasaba a Regina Mills? ¿Crisis de los cuarenta? ¿Crisis ante la inminente fractura de su matrimonio? ¿Por qué demonios no quería separarse de Emma Swan, aunque sentía que en ese momento cancelar era lo mejor? O por lo menos lo más seguro, lo más seguro para Regina Mills.

Emma, al ver la cara de consternación de Regina, intentó reaccionar, hacer algo. Tenía que reconocer que no quería separase de aquella mujer. Tenían que almorzar juntas. Debía tratar de meterse en su vida de alguna manera, de ser una "conocida" por lo menos

\- Ya, ya, vamos que se hace tarde y me dijiste que te ibas a desmayar si no comías temprano… o al menos algo de eso insinuaste – dijo a modo de broma mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa genuina, al estilo Emma Swan; y acercándose a ella le mostró el retrato que le había hecho - ¡Taráaannn! – hizo sonido de presentación sorpresa

Sorpresiva fue la cara de Regina, de impacto, al ver el magistral trabajo que había hecho la rubia en tan poco tiempo. Era aún más sorprendente que el anterior; era magnífico.

\- ¡Emma por Dios! – Regina no pudo disimular su emoción, y ante el manojo de nervios que era en ese momento, se puso a llorar, y se llevó la mano a la boca – Es precioso…

\- Ey, ey, que no es para llorar… – Le dijo, para distraerla. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al verla llorar

\- ¡Emma! – la miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Así me ves?

Emma se sorprendió con la pregunta de Regina. Era evidente que algo se había desencadenado en la morena al ver el dibujo, y que detrás de ello estaba algo, algo de la vida de esa mujer, y no de Emma Swan. Sintió pena… Pena por Regina, y pena por ella, por no ser la causa de su llanto.

\- ¿Cómo más se te puede ver? Si el dibujo es precioso, es porque la modelo es perfecta – le brindó una gran sonrisa – Es tuyo… Lo podemos seguir mirando al comer. Lo guardaré en el maletín para que no se dañe – lo apartó y lo introdujo en el maletín tamaño familiar

\- Sí, claro… No quiero dejar de mirarlo en realidad – Regina recobraba la compostura – Y sí, me puedo desmallar en cualquier momento – Le sonrió ampliamente

\- Vamos pues…

De repente, y sin saber cómo, Regina se lanzó a los brazos de Emma y le dio un fuerte abrazo, terminando de desahogarse. Emma se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Pero no duró mucho en soltar el maletín tamaño XXL, y corresponderle el abrazo.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Regina terminó de serenarse, y aún abrazando a Emma le dijo

\- No quiero que lo tomes a mal… Ni que creas que soy una loca, acosadora, ni nada parecido – se separó de Emma, y la miró con cara de circunstancia – Pero quiero saber… si… te gusta la comida Italiana… Porque de eso depende de que se den el resto de las actividades del día

\- ¡Ay! ¡Regina! ¡Me asustaste! – le dijo Emma sin haber prestado mucha atención al resto de la pregunta – ¡Claro que me gusta!

\- Bueno… ¿Y qué me dices? – Regina puso mirada de cachorro tierno

\- ¿Sobre comer comida Italiana? – Emma estaba un poco perdida, derretida por la sonrisa y la mirada de la morena

\- ¡No Señorita Swan! ¿De pasar el resto del día acompañándome? Si no tiene usted otro compromiso, claro está…

Emma, abrió los ojos como platos, atónita por lo que acababa de oír; pero justo antes de que terminara de matar el valor de Regina con su gesto de asombro, y ésta se retractara, la tomó de la mano rápidamente, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

\- ¡¿Qué esperamos?! – y le sonrió

 **ooo**

 **Disculpen la demora en la actualización. No se debe a mi otra historia "Teniéndolo Todo", la cual también tengo un poco abandonada, si no a mi estado de salud.**

 **Espero que les guste… Trataré de actualizar pronto. Espero como siempre sus comentarios, y les agradezco el apoyo, tanto a las nuevas seguidoras, como a las que ya me venían acompañando.**

 **Quiero saber ¿qué opinan? : )**

 **Saludos**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

 **La enfermera**

Dicen que el miedo nos coarta de arriesgarnos. Nos deja estancados, no nos permite decir "lo intenté" y nos obliga a decir el famoso "y qué tal si…". Eso es el miedo para muchos.

Para otros, no tantos cómo deberían, depende de la naturaleza del miedo, es decir, de qué lo que lo provoca. Para Regina Mills, el miedo a lo desconocido sucumbió ante el temor a estar atrapada en una pesadilla, por lo que, esa marea de dudas que genera el miedo, se convirtió en una fuerza impulsora, capaz de vencer la inercia en la que se encontraba. Y así fue.

Pensó que hacer algo totalmente diferente a lo que siempre hacía, en otras cosas que nunca había pensado, y estar con una total desconocida, le permitirían abstraerse de la sofocante realidad que la aplastaba.

Así fue como Regina Mills, la "Señora Regina" hasta los momentos, invitó a la desconocida Emma Swan, hasta ahora la agresora de perros inocentes, a compartir el resto de aquel inusual domingo de primavera.

\- Usted... Perdón, tú carro ¿dónde lo dejaste?… Cerca o…

\- ¿Mi carro? Jajaja – rió la rubia bohemia

\- Perdón, supuse que tendrías carro – dijo Regina, algo apenada – Es que… con semejante maletín – trató de ser graciosa, y lo consiguió, para revertir la supuesta metida de pata

\- Jajaja, pues si, está grande… Y sí, tengo carro, pero me gusta caminar. Vivo a unas calles de aquí… a unas cuantas, pero nada del otro mundo. Por eso no me traje mi flamante vehículo – dijo con gesto divertido de suficiencia

\- Ah, ya… Bueno, el mío está a dos calles de aquí, en un estacionamiento – Regina hizo una pausa. No sabía si era conveniente que la chica se enterara de quién era Mills en realidad – …al que a veces me cuelo, por decirlo de una forma bonita – y le dedicó un guiño

\- Pero mírate… Regina la tramposa… ¡Esa me gusta! – mencionó divertida la rubia, mientras se daba la vuelta y revisando que no hubiese dejado nada por fuera.

Entonces no supo por qué, pero el comentario de Emma la hizo ruborizarse. Pensarse alguien que pudiese violar la ley, o quebrantar alguna regla, nunca le había parecido divertido.

En ocasiones, Regina en el trabajo tenía que hacer… lo que se tenía que hacer. No le gustaba darle muchas vueltas a las decisiones importantes y radicales que, a menudo, tomaba con la frialdad que la caracterizaba en ese ámbito.

\- Andando pequeña… ¡No me hago más joven! – Regina arreaba a la chica para ir rápido a comer – Mira que me desmayaré en cualquier momento

\- ¿Qué no te haces más joven? – Emma habló sin pensar, entre divertida y coqueta – Quiero envejecer como tú entonces – la miró sutilmente, de arriba abajo.

Regina no pudo responder a eso, más que dándose la vuelta para que lo colorado de su rostro no fuese percibido por la joven mujer. Entonces inició su caminar automático hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, donde se ubicaba la sede principal de sus empresas.

El pensamiento principal de Regina giraba en torno a lo que le acabada de decir la chica. No fue lo que dijo, sino algo en su tono y en su mirada, lo que no le hacía tomarlo como un simple cumplido femenino. Optó por pensar que era su imaginación la que hablaba por ella.

La rubia la siguió hasta el primer cruce de calle. Se detuvieron para poder atravesarla. Instintivamente Regina, cual madre protectora al fin y al cabo, colocó su mano a la altura del estómago de Emma para detenerla, justo antes de cruzar, y la tomó del brazo

\- ¡Moto! – dejó salir Regina de sus hermosos labios

\- Pero ¿qué?... – soltó la descuidada rubia

\- Son unos bárbaros… Tranquila cariño, que no tardarán en detenerlo o darse de frente contra un vehículo – dijo, entre atenta al tráfico y despreocupada.

Para Emma ese gesto protector, y sus palabras, habían sido algo más que instinto maternal. Claro que tendemos a pensar lo que realmente queremos, en vez de ver la realidad. Y Emma sabía que era muy temprano para sacar conclusiones, pero en realidad el toque de esas hermosas y suaves manos la hizo desear que fuese "algo más". Entonces, recordó la alianza en la mano de Regina, matrimonio, y el anillo de compromiso. Esa remembranza la hizo pararse en seco, justo terminando de cruzar la calle

\- ¡Pero qué tonta Emma Swan! – se dijo sonriendo, en voz alta, sin saber que Regina la escuchaba, ya en terreno seguro

\- ¡Emma! – Regina le gritó a la chica, mientras la halaba por el brazo y tropezaba en la cera con el desnivel.

Entonces, tanto Emma como sus objetos, cayeron en terreno seguro, justo sobre Regina, y ésta última sobre la acera

\- ¡Regina! ¡Dios! – dijo Emma en estado de shock – ¡Discúlpame Regina!

\- Emma… ¿es que no te fijas? – dijo, entre molesta y adolorida

\- Disculpa, mil disculpas… – la rubia estaba muy apenada, queriendo que la tragase la tierra

\- Si, si… – dijo Regina con dificultad – discúlpate cuando hayas dejado de aplastarme…

Emma abrió los ojos como platos. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente en contacto, una debajo de la otra. Literalmente había aplastado a Regina con el impulso. Sus artículos estaba a cada lado de las mujeres, y las personas que circulaban por la acera los sorteaban para continuar su camino, al igual que a ellas.

De forma asombrosa, Emma se incorporó con gran velocidad y facilidad, a la vez que soltaba todo lo demás a lo que se había aferrado, y le extendía una mano a Regina, que permanecía en el suelo, tratando de reaccionar ante el dolor.

La morena fulminó a la chica con la mirada. Emma no podía sentirse más avergonzada. En realidad pensó que lo había estropeado todo. Pero claro, tenía que ser ella, Emma Swan, el "demonio de Tasmania" como le decían en la oficina, y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos.

Emma se inclinó, y mientras ayudaba a Regina con su mano derecha, con la izquierda recuperaba su maletín tamaño familiar. A la morena le costó un poco levantarse, sin soltar su bolso en ningún instante. Parecía adolorida, sus codos estaban sucios, y enrojecidos. Su cabeza, afortunadamente, no había sufrido impacto contra el pavimento, por lo que no se preocupó en ese instante. Fue entonces cuando, ya sentada en la acera, el maletín de Emma se deslizó hacia adelante chocando contra su frente

\- ¡Emma! – gritó molesta la morena – ¡Eres un desastre! – se llevaba inmediatamente las manos a la cabeza

\- ¡Regina! Yo… – se colocó una mano a la boca haciendo el gesto de taparla

\- Es que primero, no miras antes de cruzar, luego te quedas ahí paspada, en plena vía… ¡Casi te atropellan! – la miraba con indignación y extrañeza, mientras se tocaba la zona recientemente impactada – ¿En qué estás pensando niña?

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió la chica, ante la última pregunta, que la trajo a la realidad.

" _Niña_ ". Esa mujer, que seguramente no era mucho mayor que ella, a lo sumo un par de años, le decía "niña".

\- ¡No soy una niña! – dijo Emma indignada, terminando de recoger sus cosas

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Eso es lo que vas a responder? ¿Fue lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que te dije? – Regina estaba extrañada, y empezaba a perder la paciencia – Mire Señorita Swan, espero que la próxima vez que alguien salve su vida y se preocupe por usted, sepa ser más agradecida… y que por lo menos no lo aplaste o golpee como a mí – Regina se miraba las manos, y se sacudía, mientras terminaba de incorporarse.

"Se preocupe por usted" ¡Ah… Regina la quería matar! Emma volvió en si con esa frase, como por arte de magia. Esa mujer desconocida la había hechizado desde que la vio sentada en el parque, y cuya distracción había causado que aquel labrador juguetón la atropellara.

\- ¿Y si te digo que estamos a mano? – la rubia se volteó a mirar a Regina, algo divertida y colocando los ojos a modo de sospecha

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo la mujer extrañada y en un tono algo molesto. La miraba indignada

\- No… Nada… Que el "Desastre-Swan" ataca de nuevo – Emma bajó la mirada – Disculpa Regina, si quieres podemos cancelar y así vas… – subió la vista. Iba a sugerirle ir a su casa o a que fuera a hacer sus cosas, cuando vio el hilito de sangre bajar por la frente de Regina – a que te curen… – dijo mirando con sorpresa su reciente descubrimiento

\- ¿Qué? – la morena estaba algo extrañada – No estoy molesta Emma, sólo te digo que tengas cuidado…

Entonces Emma levantó su dedo índice y le señaló a Regina el brote de sangre en su cabeza. Seguramente procedía del impacto contra el maletín XL.

\- Los codos me duelen, lo admito… ¿Qué? – se tocó la cabeza – ¡¿Qué?! – se impacientaba, llevándose la mano donde le ardía en la frente

Regina sintió cómo se humedecieron las yemas de sus dedos, y en seguida se dio cuenta del por qué de la cara de terror de Emma Swan. Había sido el "maletinazo" posterior lo que había causado la herida. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, en una zona tan escandalosa como la cabeza, debía ser un rasguño apenas

\- ¡Vamos Emma, no es para tanto! – le dijo Regina observando sus dedos, y mirando luego a la rubia con gesto tranquilizador – No es nada… Vamos al carro y allí resolvemos. Siempre tengo un bolsito de primeros auxilios conmigo – la tomó por el brazo para girarla y continuar así el recorrido

\- ¡No! – Emma se detenía en seco, pero sus ojos dejaron de estarlo, pues las lágrimas los invadieron – Lo siento mucho Regina, de verdad que sí, pero no quiero causarte más incomodidad.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se disponía a retirarse, cuando la mano de Regina volvió a tomarla del brazo, y hacerla girar para verse de frente.

\- No ha sido nada… Además necesito que alguien me cure – le dedicó un guiño - ¿Te gustaría ser mi enfermera?

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada… No me vas a dejar así ¿o sí? – Regina le mostró los codos – No quiero hacerte sentir mal… es sólo para indicar que me lo debes.

La rubia le sonrió con inocencia y pena. Se secó las lágrimas, y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer hasta su carro. Allí, trataría de ser una buena enfermera, y de no causarle más eventos penosos a la morena.

\- Gracias – bajó la mirada – trataré de no hacer nada peligroso el día de hoy… ya fue suficiente

\- ¡Tranquila! – Regina levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Sólo prométeme que verás a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, y que vas a dejar de soñar despierta cada vez que andes por allí… Señorita Swan – Regina le hablaba como tratando de ser seria, disimulando la risa

\- ¡Vale! Que me esforzaré en no morir tan joven, y en que tampoco tú lo hagas – le dedicó una mirada pícara

\- ¡Hecho! – le tendió la mano, y se la estrecharon riendo.

Regina caminaba delante de la joven, y puesto a que la rubia iba cargada con el macro maletín, la morena le llevaba unas cosas en la mano. Su paso era seguro, decidido. Era una mujer cosmopolita sin duda alguna, tan regia y elegante como su propio nombre lo indicaba. ¿Cuál sería su apellido? ¿Estaría felizmente casada? Porque, definitivamente, una mujer felizmente casada, se esperaría que pasase un domingo con su familia. Pero ese no era el caso de Regina. Estaba sola en el parque leyendo un libro, temprano en la mañana, y aunque un aura de misterio envolvía a la espectacular mujer, había hecho planes para el resto de la tarde sin mayores miramientos.

A Emma le costaba concentrarse al cruzar las calles. En las dos ocasiones siguientes trató de cumplir la promesa de cuidar su vida y la de su acompañante, mientras que ésta última la observaba por el rabillo del ojo de forma implacable, con un muy sexy " _la estoy viendo Señorita Swan_ ", seguida de una fabulosa media sonrisa perfecta. Esa mujer no era hermosa, era espectacular. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que le miraba el culo? Emma caminó como robot los metros restantes.

Entraron por la puerta de acceso peatonal del estacionamiento, que estaba en un complejo que ambas conocían muy bien. Había tres empresas importantes en él, incluyendo las dos que eran propiedad de Regina.

Emma estaba sorprendida, pero tras su toque despreocupado y su apariencia bohemia, lo disimuló a la perfección; mientras que Regina, por su parte, seguía con temor de estar cometiendo una locura: tal vez ser emboscada por la rubia y algún novio o amigos. Una extraña fuerza la impulsaba a arriesgarse y continuar.

Subieron por unas escaleras, y en el estacionamiento sólo se divisaban tres vehículos: uno tipo sedan, un Honda, una furgoneta, que pensó que era la de Regina, y otro más alejado, que no alcazaba a distinguir bien, pero era un flamante deportivo.

Emma se detuvo del lado copiloto de la pequeña camioneta Volkswagen Combi blanca, y pensó en su escarabajo. No lo podía creer, Regina tenía una versión "camioneta" de su carro. En eso, observó que la mujer se había quedado mirándola, unos metros más adelante, con ternura y una sonrisa de sus hermosos labios

\- Señorita Swan – la sacó de sus pensamientos – Se ha quedado dormida de nuevo en medio del estacionamiento ¿le suelen pasar estos episodios? – se burlaba de forma tierna

\- Eh… No Regina, es sólo que… – Dijo, algo apenada por sus precoces conclusiones – como cargamos el maletín, asocié que éste era tu vehículo.

Regina estaba atónita. Pensaba que la rubia había captado, de forma interesada, la naturaleza de su posición. En su mente, la chica estaba allí como parte de un elaborado plan para secuestrarla, robarla o extorsionarla, en el mejor de los casos; plan en el que ella estaba cayendo sin oponer resistencia, quién sabe Dios por qué

\- No Emma – le dijo con paciencia, dedicándole una mirada tierna – Sígueme ¿sí?

Regina se volteó y siguió su caminata hasta el Lamborghini Veneno color negro, donde se detuvo para hacer las presentaciones de rigor

\- Tienes razón en lo del espacio Emma – dijo, rascándose la cabeza – pero cabe si nos damos maña… Éste es mi carro… Te presento a mi corcel, corcel Emma – dijo señalándolos a ambos, como si presentara a dos seres humanos, en vez de a Emma y a su deportivo

\- ¡Santa María! – Emma abrió los ojos como platos, y la boca otro tanto. Por unos segundos no pudo hacer nada más que eso

\- Si Señorita Swan, éste es mi amado Lamb… – fue interrumpida por la voz zombi de la rubia

\- ¡Lamborghini Veneno color Negro, edición especial… del… del año! – la chica se volteó para mirar a los ojos a la dueña de semejante pieza

\- Bien… Veo que te gusta, y me alegro – dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – A ver ahora cómo hacemos con tu bestia esa, a la que llamas "maletín" – hizo comillas a modo de burla

\- Oh… Bueno Regina, si es un problema yo puedo llevarlo a mi apartamento, y luego encontrarme contigo donde sea – estaba apenada, y ruborizada

\- Pero… ¡Emma! No te das cuenta… Estoy bromeando mi niña – se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros para sacudirla – ¡Vamos que tengo hambre y unas heridas que curar!

Otra vez con eso de "niña"; pero esta vez era diferente, ésta vez es "mi niña" ¿Sería parte de un sentido posesivo de Regina, empezando a crecer entre las dos? Emma se dijo a sí misma que debía despertar, o la mujer podría percatarse de que, progresivamente, la rubia comenzaba a enamorarse sola de la belleza que la acompañaba, de su nueva musa.

\- Vamos a ver – Regina pulsó el pequeño control, y las fantásticas puertas del deportivo se deslizaron hacia arriba, como era de esperarse – Sube por el otro lado – dijo, mientras Emma atendía – Sigue mis instrucciones…

Luego de un rato, ambas se habían dado maña para que todo cupiese en el carro. Regina le dio una última orden a Emma, que ya estaba disfrutando ser su esclava, aunque en secreto moría por ser su esclava, pero sexual.

\- Si, ese – indicó Regina – el maletín debajo de su asiento es el de primeros auxilios – Dijo, mientras terminaba de montarse en el carro, asegurando todo – ¿Sabe curar Señorita Swan?

\- ¡Por favor Regina! Y dime Emma – Le dijo en tono impaciente y divertido, mientras sacaba unas toallas húmedas antisépticas que encontró, y se disponía a limpiar con ello los codos de Regina

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó la morena ante el roce ejercido por la chica en sus codos – ¡Más cuidado Señorita Swan!

\- Vamos Regina, no seas una bebé… La niña soy yo – se dejó caer, y miró directamente a los ojos a la mujer mayor – Amo ser tu enfermera…

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos. Regina, de repente sintió calor. Emma también notó que la temperatura subía, y ésta última expresaba deseo en sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso. El escozor del codo izquierdo, hizo que Regina parpadeara y torciera los labios, dando un pequeño gemido. Así se rompió el encanto, y Regina tomó la delantera

\- A ver Señorita Swan, coloque alcohol o algún otro elemento semejante que encuentre allí

Luego de los codos, Emma procedió a limpiar el rastro de sangre, de la forma más delicada y erótica posible, soplado suavemente de vez en cuando la frente de Regina. La morena empezaba a sudar

\- ¡Espera! – encendió el vehículo, prendió el aire, como si con eso fuese a detener a Emma

\- A ver Regina – la tomó de la barbilla y le giró el rostro. Se acercó más a ella – déjame limpiarte la herida

\- Es sólo un raspón Emma – aseguró inquieta, dándole poca importancia

\- ¿Y si vamos a la clínica? – la chica se acercó más y volvió a soplar suave sobre ella. Luego bajó su rostro, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron

\- ¡Es sólo un rasguño Swan! – La tomó por la muñeca de la mano que la curaba, aumentando un poco el tono seco que aplicó – Eso y nada más… – bajó mirada, suavizó el tono, y se recostó de la puerta.

Emma trató de disimular el estar fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir tan lejos con Regina? La iba a espantar… Pero es que había algo en aquella seductora mujer que la descontrolaba, la volvía loca. Debía revertir el efecto de aversión que hubiese podido crear en Regina de manera inmediata, o no se lo perdonaría.

Por su parte la morena estaba sudorosa, y su corazón algo acelerado. ¿Por qué esa chica se habría comportado así? ¿Qué tal si estaba metiendo en su carro a una asesina serial? Regina sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que, la más loca en ese vehículo, no era la rubia precisamente.

\- Y… ¿este maletín vino con el carro? – dijo para romper el hielo, mientras le quitaba la cubierta a una bandita pequeña

\- Eh… No – Regina se volvió a acercar, notando que la rubia había parecía haber cambiado de actitud – Yo lo coloqué allí, porque cuando se tiene un hijo de seis, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir – bromeó, y dijo despreocupada lo de su hijo, ofreciéndole una tregua a la Señorita Swan

\- ¿Tu hijo? – " _Tiene un hijo_ ", pasó por su mente – ¿Tienes un hijo? – " _claro tonta, está felizmente casada_ ", pensó – ¿De seis? – trató de disimular su cara de asombro forzando una sonrisa

\- Si… Su nombre es Henry, y es mi razón de vivir – su gran sonrisa, su ternura y la nostalgia, todo se reflejaba a la vez en sus hermosos ojos marrones – es lo más hermoso que Dios me ha dado… ¡Lo amo profundamente!

Emma bajó la mirada, y se sintió avergonzada

\- ¿Te pasa algo Emma? – dijo extrañada

\- No, no… es sólo que, pensé que deberías ir a comer con él. No quiero distraerte de tus amados deberes maternos – exclamó con una gran sonrisa

\- Por favor Emma… ¿Nuevamente con eso? – le dijo volteándose, dispuesta a sacar el coche – Si te invité es porque estoy "libre" hoy – hizo comillas mientras el espectacular vehículo iniciaba el desplazamiento – Mi Henry está… con su padre en una semana de pesca – Mintió y trató de disimular su pena

\- Ok, ok… Entiendo – le dijo Emma, a modo de rendición – Entonces, vive contigo y se lo dejaste a su padre… Está bien – la rubia trataba de disimular que necesitaba saber sobre el matrimonio de Regina

\- Ja, ja, ja – rió con disimulo, porque en el fondo no quería revelar su triste realidad ante nadie – No. Ellos salieron de vacaciones, mas yo no. Mañana debo atender asuntos de trabajo. Pero vamos, que se hace tarde… De pronto es que vamos a cenar y yo no me he enterado.

Ambas rieron, disimulando sus secretos pensamientos. Regina su aplastante realidad, y Emma sus secretos anhelos, totalmente fuera de contexto.

\- Vamos mi niña… Déjame mostrarte cómo es que vive una reina – le dedicó un sexy giño, y una sonrisa pícara – La comida italiana debería ser considerada un pecado – bromeó

Emma asintió, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su desilusión casi infantil, coronada por la frase maternal de "mi niña".

\- A ver Emma Swan… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No es malo ser tratada como una reina de vez en cuando… Pídemelo lo que quieras, que te voy a complacer – dijo, mientras aceleraba el potente vehículo por la rampa, en dirección a la salida.

 **ooo**

 **Disculpen la demora…**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias… Saludos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 **"Kiss me"**

"Uy, si le digo lo que quiero…". Ese fue el último pensamiento de Emma Swan, desde el asiento de aquel espectacular convertible. Como era de esperarse, nada evitó que su imaginación volara y se trasladase a un mundo perfecto, en el que no sería tocada por la realidad. Allí, esa hermosura, Regina, era completamente suya.

Soñaba con darle un beso y probar esos labios. Se veían tan provocativos, jugosos, carnosos y suaves. Esos labios y esa cicatriz, cómo le gustaban

\- Ummm… ricos – dijo a lo Homero Simpson, sin percatarse de que era en voz alta

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Regina divertida – ya estás fantaseando con la comida… Espera ver el menú por lo menos… – y dejó fluir su risa más honesta

\- ¡¿Qué!? – Emma estaba en shock. Tardó unos segundos en entender que no había metido la pata – Eh… sí, sí, claro ja, ja, ja… ¡Qué loca yo! – disimuló, mientras pasaba el susto

A unas calles del estacionamiento, y por ende del Parque Central, estaba el restaurante de comida Italiana, del que le había hablado Regina. Obviamente lo conocía, y muy bien. Era de sus favoritos, para qué negarlo, y había ido un par de veces.

El lugar era lujoso, clásico, y con ese encanto italiano característico. La atención era "cinco estrellas". La comida era como hecha por los Dioses, para los Dioses. Por todas éstas razones, y a pesar de que Emma Swan no ganaba mal, en su presupuesto mensual no estaba ir más de una vez, en ocasiones ni una sola vez.

\- A ver… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo conocías? – dijo Regina, mientras se detenía frente a la entrada, y se disponía a bajar del carro

\- ¡Claro que lo había visto! – le dijo emocionada, mientras le abrían a puerta para salir

\- ¡Ah! ¿Pero ya habías venido? – observó con preocupación su falta de originalidad

\- ¡No! ¡No! – dudó unos segundos qué responder, ante la aparente desilusión de Regina – Claro que no había venido… ¿Cómo podría? Se ve que es muy caro y lujoso. No puedo darme tantos caprichos – le dedicó un giño

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Regina estaba conmovida. La chica lograba ese efecto en ella – Que yo fui la que te invitó a comer, y la que insistió que viniéramos a este sitio – dijo despreocupada, mientras se unía a Emma en la entrada, y le entregaba las llaves del deportivo al acomodador – ¡Por favor! Especial cuidado al estacionar mi auto – le dijo seria al joven

\- ¡Sin duda Madame, Bienvenidas al "Carmine's UWS", que tengan buen apetito! – les indicó de forma cordial

\- _¡Gracias!_ – respondieron al mismo tiempo

Dejaron sus chaquetas en la entrada, y se dirigieron ante el encargado de hacerlas pasar a su mesa

\- Bienvenida Sra. Regina – se dirigió de forma respetuosa, pero cálida

\- Buenas tardes Albert – Le saludó asintiendo una vez – ¿Tienen la mesa lista?

\- ¡Si Claro! Aunque la esperábamos entes. Creímos que ya no vendría… – le dedicó una sonrisa – Bienvenida Señorita – se dirigía a Emma

\- Gracias – Emma estaba impresionada. Sabía que Regina no era una pobre desamparada, y eso quedaba claro. Le emocionaba saber que estaba conociendo más de ella, aunque hasta ahora nadie había mencionado su apellido

\- Se me hizo un poco tarde… Pero Sarah sabe que si no voy a venir, yo llamo – le hablaba mientras caminaban

\- Pues claro que si Señora Regina, eso mismo le dije a la Señora Sarah

\- ¿Y esa ingrata dónde está? ¿No me estaba esperando? – dijo Regina, ignorando a su acompañante

\- Se tuvo que retirar – le dijo el hombre, con cara de circunstancia, y mirándola de forma cómplice

\- ¡Entiendo! – Regina pareció captar la seña, y se tornó algo decaída

\- Aquí está… Mesa para dos en unos segundos – Mientras hablaba, el mesonero retiraba un tercer plato.

Emma no podía ignorar todo aquello, era demasiada información para eso. ¿Quién era esa fulana Sarah y qué tenía que ver Regina con ella? ¿La habría traído a una cita previa, de invitada adicional? ¿Y qué si era así, qué significaba?

Demasiada información para Swan, que sin darse cuenta, agitaba la cabeza en negación de forma brusca, tratando de espantar tantos pensamientos locos que corrían por su mente

\- ¿Qué pasa Emma? ¿No te gusta el sitio? – Regina la miraba de reojo, extrañada, mientras se volteaba para despedir a su guía – ¡Gracias Albert!

\- De nada Señora Regina. William las va a atender en breves instantes – hizo una ligera reverencia, y se retiró, haciéndole señales al mesonero

Regina se había detenido a observar a Emma, que miraba todo el lugar, y apenas caía en cuenta de la pregunta que la morena le acababa de formular

\- ¿A mí? No, no me pasa nada – disimulaba y sonreía como tonta – Es que miraba el sitio, y me decía a mi misma que no me lo creo, y que no lo podría pagar – susurró la última frase

\- ¡Emma! – la miró con ternura, conmovida – Tranquila ¿Si?... ya te dije que eres mi invitada – hizo una pausa en su discurso para atender al camarero – Hola William, buenas tardes

\- Buenas tardes Señora Regina… Señorita – hizo una seña con la cabeza, y les entregó las cartas – Tenemos uno de sus favoritos como menú del día… "Bucatini a la pastorelli "

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! – Le dijo con alegría al chico – ¿Te gusta Emma? ¿Te apetece?

Emma estaba impactada. Era uno de sus platos favoritos, y era justo lo que tenía en mente cuando Regina le hizo la pregunta en el parque, sobre si le gustaba la comida italiana. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca semiabierta, y estaba paralizada.

Regina, al ver la reacción de Emma, o mejor dicho la falta de reacción, se imaginó varias cosas: una de las más fuertes posibilidades era que la rubia no tuviese ni la más remota idea de qué era un "Bucatini a la pastorelli ". Pero no quería hacerla quedar mal, o sentirse incómoda frente al joven que las entendía, así que decidió darle tiempo a Emma para que decidiera, previa asesoría Mills, el plato que iba a degustar

\- William… Danos unos minutos y te llamamos para ordenar ¿Si? – habló de forma despreocupada, sin dejar de mirar a Emma de forma tranquilizadora

\- ¡Si Señora Hood! – dijo, y se retiró como se lo habían indicado

" _¡Aja! Ya sé su apellido_ " pensó Emma, y entonces notó que algo debía haber cambiado en su cara, porque Regina la miraba expectante

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Emma fingía que no escuchó lo del apellido

\- Nada… Quiero saber si te apetece el "Bucatini a la pastorelli" o si quieres algo más de la carta – no le había hecho gracia lo de su apellido de casada, pero disimulaba

\- Pues… – Emma miraba el menú acuciosa. No sabía si seguir fingiendo sobre el restaurante

\- ¿Sabes qué es? – le dijo Regina con cara de ternura y tono maternal – Puedo explicarte… si no lo tomas a mal…

Emma estaba derretida por la forma en que Regina la miraba. Qué mujer tan hermosa y dulce, y a la vez tan imponente

\- Si me vas a tratar así, pues…. Explícame por qué existimos… Explícame lo que quieras – Soltó la carta, esbozó una gran sonrisa, puso los codos en la mesa, y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos

\- ¡Tonta! – Regina se sonrojó y sonrió apenada, desviándole la mirada – Que si quieres que te explique algo del menú – disimulaba que no había escuchado lo anterior

\- No es necesario. Sí sé qué es… Y si, me gusta y me apetece – la miró directamente a los ojos, con una carga emocional inocentemente erótica

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Regina volvió a la realidad, y a su pose de madre a cargo

\- Te decía que aquí todo es muy rico, y tienen una carta de vinos interesante – abría el menú y disimulaba – Creo que por el plato un buen vino blanco, o rosa nos puede servir – le dedicó una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Sí, claro! Y disculpa el abuso, pero prefiero tomar un jugo… Me da pena que pagues tanto en un almuerzo, por alguien que acabas de conocer – bajó la cara apenada

\- ¡Mira Emma Swan! Es la última vez que te lo digo – le hablaba como a una niña, tratando de no mostrar impaciencia – Ya te dije que no hay problema. Igual voy a pedir una botella para mí, bebas o no… Y no pienso beber sola ¿ok?... Así que empieza a cooperar… a menos que no te guste el vino, entonces…

\- No, no… es decir ¡sí! – la interrumpió, apurada de no dañar el día nuevamente – O sea, que si quiero y si me gusta el vino – le sonrió con nerviosismo

\- Hay algo que no te dije sobre el restaurante – miraba a su alrededor, y luego a Emma

\- ¿Es tuyo? – la interrumpió hablando con tono de sorpresa

\- ¡No! Ja, ja, ja – se empezó a reír de forma espontánea – No… pero casi… Es de dos de mis mejores amigas, que hacen una pareja adorable. A una la conozco desde el jardín de niños, y es como mi hermana, Sarah. A la otra, la conocí en la universidad – estaba relajada, se echó hacia el espaldar, subió un brazo al mismo, para apoyar su cabeza – Ella era la mejor de su grupo

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó divertida

\- ¿Yo? – respondió, captando la intención automáticamente – Yo también fui la mejor de mi grupo, de la promoción y del acto de graduación – le dijo con cara de malicia, broma y superioridad, acercándose a la mesa, e imitando la postura de la rubia

\- ¡Wow! – Emma estaba impresionada, no sólo porque los logros de la morena eran impresionantes, y porque los creía de ella, sino que ella también había sido la estudiante más destacada de su promoción – Entonces somos excelentes en lo que hacemos… que es… – probaba suerte a ver si conocía más de Regina

\- ¿Somos? – fingía que no había entendido las intenciones de Emma, sólo para divertirse. La verdad pensaba revelarle todo en ese momento – Que bueno que "somos" las mejores… Te decía – continuó con su juego – Que Male, así le decimos a mi amiga de la universidad, estaba enamorada de mí, pero era un amor platónico. Resulta que luego conoció a Sarah y el resto es una historia de amor – se reía recordándolo

\- ¿Y tú…? – Emma trataba de ser natural, y disimular su impresión. Era probable que a esa morena hermosa le gustaran las mujeres, y así tendría toda la oportunidad de intentar un acercamiento

\- ¿Y yo qué? – le dijo distraída

\- ¿Qué si tú también estabas enamorada de ella?

\- ¿Yo? ¡No!... Bueno… – se sonrojó y bajó el tono, como para entrar en confidencias – la verdad es…

Regina se acercó mucho más a Emma. Estaban sentadas en una zona apartada, prácticamente eran las únicas en esa ala del restaurante, en una mesa justo al lado de la ventana, por donde entraba toda la luz de la tarde de primavera. El corazón de la rubia latía cada vez más rápido e intenso. Estaba a punto de escuchar una confesión amorosa, tal vez sexual, del nuevo y poderoso objeto de su deseo

\- … Verás Emma, yo no soy tan experta en esas cosas y… Bueno, en nada que no sea sexo convencional. No soy una beata, no vayas a creer – Regina se ruborizaba cada vez más, pero algo la impulsaba a divertirse con sus confidencias – Pues claro que me gusta experimentar, y me considero una mujer apasionada… ¿Me explico? – le costaba un poco hablar de su intimidad, desnudar su alma, y más aún hablar de sexo.

Tal vez por ser una desconocida, a la que quizás no volvería a ver, o que no conocía todo lo demás detrás de Regina Mills, se sentía impulsada a ser franca, y a no guardarse nada por remilgos. Emma, por el contrario, que siempre había sido tan abierta con las personas, se encontraba en total silencio, escuchando a la morena hablar, y a su corazón salírsele por la boca. Y por qué no decirlo, la sola idea de imaginar a Regina hablando de sexo, la estaba poniendo algo excitada

\- Eh… Si, si… Claro – trataba de parecer abierta de mente y comprensiva. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero la controversia de la confesión, la tenía nerviosa y no quería dar la impresión equivocada – Te entiendo perfectamente… No has tenido mucha cantidad de amantes, pero si mucha variedad de acciones… ¿Algo así?

\- ¡Exacto! – Emma era comprensiva, amable, y parecía entenderla a la perfección. Se lo estaba facilitando todo – Bueno… El caso es que Male me insistía mucho en que probara con ella las mieles del amor lésbico – soltó una risa, con vergüenza – y yo le decía que no, que a mí eso no me llamaba la atención – se llevó las manos a la cara, y se la destapó lentamente – ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Si… Lo creo… Suelen ser muy insistentes – Tremendo balde de agua fría para Emma. Cero posibilidades. ¿Sería homofóbica?

\- No, si no lo digo por eso… Es decir, que no me gusta la infidelidad – aclaraba – Y cualquiera insiste un poco para lograr lo que se anhela. Eso es luchar. Claro que todo tiene un límite

\- Ah, entiendo… – en realidad estaba totalmente confundida – ya tú tenías pareja…

\- Si… Pero igual Male se las arregló para vivir conmigo, para acompañarme en mis ratos libres, estudiar materias comunes… ¡Incluso besarme! – se llevó la mano a la boca por un segundo. Estaba ruborizada

\- ¿¡En serio!? – Ya sabía por dónde venía esto, y no le estaba gustando mucho el rumbo que iba tomando – ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – fingió tener un puro interés de confidente

\- Ay Emma, ¡qué pena contigo!… No vayas a pensar mal de mí – estaba abochornada de lo que iba a confesar – William. Por favor trae mi vino blanco favorito – le hizo una seña, y éste de inmediato se abocó a la tarea – Necesito alcohol para esto.

A Emma qué le iba a importar si Regina le confesaba que era lesbiana, para ella mejor. Pero es que algo le confirmaba que aquello no iba ni remotamente por allí

\- Tranquila Regina – entrecerró los ojos – Yo tampoco soy una santa. Di lo que te sientas cómoda de decir – pensando que "ojalá diga que quedó picada"

\- Pues… Un día, estando yo en cuarto semestre, estudiaba en la cama con mis libros, y hacía unos cálculos. Me acababa de poner el pijama después de un baño, así que tenía el cabello húmedo en fin…

Emma escuchó que algo en Regina estaba húmedo, y la misma situación se apoderó de ella. Claro que no era precisamente la cabeza. Se excitaba cada vez más con el relato de la morena, imaginándolo fuertemente erótico. En eso llegó el mesonero, y les sirvió dos copas

\- Gracias

\- ¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?

\- Dos de mis favoritos, si es tan amable – dijo entretenida

\- Con gusto – y se retiró

Regina siguió al camarero con la vista, hasta que estuvo a la distancia prudencial para no escuchar su charla

\- Te comentaba… que yo vi a Male… Ella se llama Diana, pero le decimos Male, por Maléfica… Es una larga historia. Como te decía, la vi entrar al baño, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba justo frente a mí, completamente desnuda, empapada, recién bañada. Yo estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Entonces ella tomó la iniciativa y me besó – se tapó la cara con las manos unos segundos

\- Eh… Wow, que lanzada – tuvo que aclarar la voz ´para disimular su excitación – Y me imagino que la pusiste en su sitio…

\- Pues… ¡No! – se volvió a tapar la cara – Me separé de ella, y me le quedé mirando entre extrañada e impactada. No sé cómo debió verse mi cara, pero lo cierto es que me besó nuevamente, con pasión… y yo… y yo le correspondí – esta vez no se quitó las manos de la cara

\- ¿Cómo? – obviamente lo entendía, pero quería saber el resto de la historia – Pero ella no se extrañó o algo por el estilo – trataba de disimular

\- No… Al contrario, al separarnos me dijo algo que, cada vez que puede, me lo repite

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- " _Vas_ _a caer a los pies de una rubia… No seré yo, no será hoy… Pero caerás. Está escrito_ " – le dijo Regina divertida, soltando una carcajada – Lleva años diciéndomelo. No supera que no llegamos a más… Bueno, a muy poco – le dedicó un guiño

\- ¿Cómo así? – Emma disimuló con una sonrisa, y pensó que ojalá fuese ella la de la predicción de la lanzada de Male

\- Pues, ese día… no sé si fue la soledad, que ya tenía seis meses sin ver a Graham porque se había graduado, o qué… Pero me dejé llevar por sus besos… Ella me sacó la camiseta del pijama, y empezó a besar mis pechos, y yo comencé a tocarla por todas partes… Pero nada…

\- ¿Nada?... O sea que paraste allí

\- ¡Exactamente Emma! – dijo Regina más roja que un tomate – Empecé a pensar en Graham, en sus caricias, a imaginar que era él el que me besaba, y comprendí que estaba desorientada – se tornó seria de repente – Es que me dije "¿Qué demonios haces Regina?" y le pedí que parara

\- ¿Y ella paró?

\- Sí, claro… Las mujeres respetamos los deseos de quiénes nos atraen

\- Es cierto… – Emma quedó pensativa, luego suspiró – ¿Y qué te dijo ella?

\- La frase que te repetí antes… y bueno, que por poco casi se cumple su sueño

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El de hacer suya a la mujer más sexy que jamás había conocido, o amado… Verás, Male siempre ha sido terriblemente dramática – Bromeó

\- ¿Y Sarah sabe esa historia?

\- Pues claro que lo sabe… No podía ocultar algo así.

Emma estaba acaloradísima, tanto que no se dio cuenta que se abanicaba con la carta.

\- Pienso que es tu culpa Regina – le dijo Emma con cara de seriedad

\- ¿Qué es mi culpa y por qué? – dijo entre extrañada, y divertida por ver a la rubia acalorada

\- Porque si andas por allí con franelas que dicen "Kiss me" a la persona que le gustes, o que le llames la atención, pueden pensar que es una invitación a que te besen – colocaba cara de circunstancia, controlando la risa

\- ¿Ah sí? – seguía el juego – Pues eso no tiene sentido. Si dijera "Golpéame" Según usted debería recibir cachetones algunas veces en la vida…

\- ¿Algunas?... Correrías el riesgo de morir de una paliza, los primeros 5 minutos que salieras a la calle – no se dio cuenta de que la estaban probando

\- ¿Tan atractiva me cree Señorita Swan?

\- No lo creo, lo afirmo Regina

\- Emma… – tenía un tono fingido de duda inocente

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Harías caso de éste "Kiss me"?... ¿Me besarías?

 **oOo**

 **Saludos… Pronto viene lo que han estado esperando… Paciencia. Gracias por el apoyo :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 **Complaciendo peticiones**

Regina la miraba con toda la malicia y provocación erótica posible. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Primero le dejaba claro que toda cercanía era poco probable, luego la hace navegar en el mar de las posibilidades, y así. Emma estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones, pero en todo ese sube y baja algo le quedaba muy claro, le gustaba Regina y definitivamente quería besarla. Así se perdió en los hermosos ojos de la morena, y en sus pensamientos

\- ¿Cómo lo haría? – otra vez Emma expresaba sin querer sus inclinaciones en voz alta, mientras se abanicaba

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Regina divertida – No sé… ¿Cómo lo haría Señorita Swan?

\- ¿Qué? – en unos segundos supo que estaba en problemas – No… Yo no

\- ¿No me besarías? – Regina hizo un gesto de decepción en broma, y con sus manos como si retirara lágrimas de sus ojos – Pero si dijiste que era mi culpa…

Emma estaba de cabeza. Unos segundos de silencio la hicieron reaccionar, y darse cuenta de que Regina buscaba algo más. Pero no era ese "algo" que la rubia secretamente anhelaba.

\- Yo no estoy diciendo eso Señora Regina. Lo que digo… – tenía que arriesgarse, y no seguir fingiendo – … digo que eres una provocación ambulante – subió la vista y la miró de forma intensa

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Regina sonreía, y ahora parecía más relajada

\- ¿Qué sabías? – cayó en su trampa

\- Que te gustaban las mujeres… y que, posiblemente, te gusto… y mucho – alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a la mesa, y al rostro de Emma

\- Y si es así… ¿qué? – correspondió al juego

\- Que temo decirte que hace falta mucho esfuerzo… – fingía superioridad – … que sé manejar éstas situaciones…

\- ¿Qué se necesitan? ¿Cuatro semestres? – también comenzó a ironizar levantando su ceja, de forma divertida

\- ¡Ah! – Regina hizo gesto de sorpresa – ¡Punto para ti! – Se reía con tanto ánimo, que la rubia se le unió en seguida

Pronto llegó la comida, y la disfrutaron acompañada de la primera botella de vino. Las porciones eran generosas, y la rubia pudo con que ella, y con casi toda la cesta de pan que la acompañaba

\- ¡Vaya que tiene buen apetito Señorita Swan! – le dijo Regina divertida

\- ¡Emma! – le aclaró

\- Si, si, Emma… – Regina bebía más de prisa que la joven, y comía menos

\- ¿Quieres el resto de mi plato? – le preguntó de forma sincera. Se sentía satisfecha

\- ¿Te estás burlado de mí? – la rubia parecía apenada

\- ¡No!... No mi niña… – se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Emma

\- No me digas niña Regina… Ya me dijiste comelona – Emma se limpiaba con la servilleta de tela

\- No Emma, para nada… Me gusta que disfrutes del lugar y de la comida – la tomó la mano por encima de la mesa, y la acariciaba de forma instintiva

\- Y de la compañía… – Emma bajó la mirada – ¡Lo lamento! – se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo atacada – Por otro lado… Yo no suelo cenar, y no había desayunado nada… Como otras personas que comieron tostadas francesas en el parque – había quedado al descubierto nuevamente, que expiaba a la morena

\- ¡Otro punto para usted Señorita Swan! Digo… Emma – se notaba que Regina se relajaba cada vez más.

Emma observaba a Regina pedir la segunda botella. Cada vez bebía más rápido, y casi no había comido. Era de esperarse que no terminara sobria, y eso le preocupaba. Pensó que tal vez, haber escogido ese lugar tan familiar, le permitía esas libertades.

De pronto el celular de Regina, que había permanecido en silencio, sonó indicando un mensaje. Su cara se transfiguró al leerlo, de serena y divertida, a molesta y asqueada. Obviamente eso llamó poderosamente la atención de Emma, que no dejaba de comer pan.

Regina se paró un momento, y ya se empezaba a notar afectada su coordinación por el alcohol

\- ¡Disculpa Emma! – le dijo seria – Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, y ahora vuelvo

\- ¡Claro! – disimuló estar interesada en la comida

\- Pide lo quieras de postre… y pídeme otra botella de vino ¿Si?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – con la cara que tenía Regina, era mejor no llevarle la contraria. No había ese nivel de confianza – ¿Vas a querer algo de postre?

\- ¡No! – su ánimo era otro – Sólo el vino, gracias – se retiró haciéndole un gesto de agradecimiento sincero

Regina caminó hasta la puerta que daba hacia los baños, y allí permaneció durante unos minutos. A Emma se le hicieron eternos. Tal vez Regina acostumbraba a tener aventuras, pese a que dijo que no le gustaba la infidelidad. Quizás un beso no era infidelidad para ella.

Estaba claro que, mientras más conocía a Regina, menos estaba clara sobre la misteriosa mujer. ¿Quién le habría enviado ese mensaje, y por qué la había puesto de tan mal humor?

\- A ver Emma… Repasemos – hablaba para sí misma – Tiene un hijo… ¿Qué edad dijo que tenía…? ¡Ah! Qué memoria la mía… Bueno, debe ser pequeño. Novios… Graham de la universidad. Nada con mujeres, exceptuando el beso con Mala – Se quedó pensativa unos segundos – Y… ¿por qué me lo contó? Es obvio que está casada, y de seguro le va mal en su matrimonio… ¿Querrá experimentar conmigo?

Emma vio aparecer por la puerta a Regina, algo descompuesta. Su maquillaje había sido retocado, porque obviamente había llorado

\- Disculpa nuevamente Emma – se acomodaba para seguir su almuerzo

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar sólo una cosa? Y no quiero que lo tomes a mal – se cuidaba de no romper la confianza generada hasta ahora

\- Depende Señorita Swan – le dijo algo seria – pero supongo que se lo debo, así que dispare – empezaba a relajarse nuevamente

\- ¿Por qué te pones franelas así si no quieres que te besen? – se sonrió. No podía hacer preguntas de su vida, lo sabía.

Hizo nuevamente reír a Regina. Ésta se dio cuenta de que la rubia quería hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, y de que era totalmente discreta

\- Pues… ¡qué te puedo decir! – señalaba la palabra "Kiss me" con suficiencia – No tengo la culpa de ser… ¿cómo dijiste?

\- ¡Una provocación ambulante! – le aclaró

\- Eso, eso… Una provocación ambulante – se le quedó mirando – Debo decirte Emma, que el color de tus ojos es impresionantemente hermoso

\- ¡Gracias! – sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas

\- Y me encanta poder sonrojarte, así como tú lo has hecho conmigo – bebió de su nueva copa y le dedicó un guiño

La cuarta botella de vino, y Regina seguía en pie de lucha. Sacó de su bolso un frasquito naranja de tapa blanca, que tenía una prescripción. Sacó el contenido, y se tomó una de las pastillas, pasándola con el vino. Emma, obviamente disimuló, y no dijo nada.

En total Emma había tomado menos de una botella, acompañándola con la comida, y ya llevaba un rato sólo tomando agua. Pero Regina, había acabado con dos botellas y un poco más, y ya iba a empezar la tercera. La resistencia alcohólica de la mujer tenía sorprendida a la rubia. Apenas si se le notaba al hablar que estaba entrando en calor, y en el color de sus mejillas.

\- ¡William! – llamó la atención de mesonero

\- Si Señora Hood… – le dijo el chico atento

\- ¡No! No me llames así que no me gusta – estaba seria, y hablaba molesta – ¡Señora Regina! ¿ok?

\- Si, Señora Regina, ¡disculpe! – el chico bajó la mirada

\- No es nada… Pero no lo olvides de nuevo – Bajó la guardia – Prepárame dos botellas más para llevar, y la cuenta…

\- Si Señora Regina… La Señora Diana llamó, y dijo que hoy todo corría por cuenta de la casa – hizo una ligera reverencia – Con su permiso

\- ¿Male? ¿No? – Emma esperó que se retirara el chico

\- Je, je… Si – aclaró Regina – De haber sabido pido champagne – bromeó

Mientras preparaban su encargo y hablaban del arte, tema que a ambas parecía apasionarles, Regina terminó con la cuarta botella de vino, la tercera en su cuenta.

\- Emma – dijo con cara de circunstancias – creo que estoy empezando a sentirme… algo… mareada – le estaba costando hablar con fluidez

\- Ok… – Emma abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- Si, en todo… Ayúdame a levantarme con dignidad – le entró un ataque de risa, y trataba de callarse a sí misma – ¡Shiiii! – Colocaba su debo índice sobre los labios

\- ¡Está bien Regina! – Emma estaba divertida con todo aquello

\- Tengo una pregunta muy íntima y personal que hacerte… – Regina puso cara de erótica seriedad

\- ¿Cuál será? – Emma tragó grueso. Mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la morena, y la ayudaba a levantar

\- ¿Sabes manejar un deportivo? – se reía nuevamente

\- ¡Ay Regina! Claro que sé… Pero ¿no te da algo de presión dejarme a mi conducir? – Emma terminaba de ayudarla, y hasta ahora todo estaba bajo control

\- ¡Para nada! – la abrazó de medio lado. Los brazos de la rubia quedaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, hacia abajo, sin poderlos mover – ¡Confío en ti! Mi retratista favorita – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡Vamos! Toma el vino y llévame del brazo… Que no quiero dar un espectáculo mayor – empezaba a arrastrar las palabras.

A la salida del Restaurante, Albert se despedía de la morena, y ésta le devolvió el gesto con un guiño y una señal con la mano. Posiblemente se habría dado cuenta del estado de su comensal, y ya estaría llamando a la fulana Male o a Sarah, para darles el parte. Se retiraba en mal estado, y acompañada de una rubia desconocida.

Una vez estuvo el deportivo frente a la puerta, ayudó como pudo a Regina a entrar en el lado copiloto y colocarle en cinturón de seguridad, y luego ella se armó de valor, respirando profundo y se montó en la bestia

\- Regina…

\- ¿Siiiiii?… – sonreía de oreja a oreja

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy íntima y personal? – imitaba su interrogatorio anterior

\- ¡Sip! – se le acercó, colocando su cara a centímetros de la de Emma

\- ¿A dónde…? – tuvo que aclarar la garganta – ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A tu casa, por supuesto… ¿Tienes dónde guardar mi precioso deportivo? Porque no me gustaría que pasase la noche en la calle… Tal vez debí pedir más vino… ¿No te parece?.

Emma estaba en shock. En el proceso atinó a encender el vehículo, y a arrancar. Que lujo de máquina se gastaba Regina

\- Si, si tengo… Puesto para el coche, y vino para la noche…

\- ¡Un verso sin esfuerzo! – dijo divertida, cada vez más ebria – Te lo has ganado – otro beso en la mejilla. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y se echó a cantar.

-xXx-

\- ¡Con que éste es su hogar Señorita Swan! – dijo Regina impresionada de la decoración, entre minimalista y bohemia, que había en el lugar. Arrastraba las palabras

\- ¡Sip! Éste es – Comentó Emma orgullosa

Era el último piso completo de un edificio viejo, hermosamente restaurado, cerca de la zona empresarial, pero no tan cerca como ella habría estimado. Un espacio de concepto abierto, creado con una fluidez impresionante y una distribución increíble. Ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz de la tarde.

Entre los espacios que pudo observar, precariamente, debido a su borrachera incipiente, le llamó la atención la salita de comedor, cerca de las ventanas, y la amplia sala, con un sillón modular que la invitaba a relajarse.

\- ¿Es suyo? El lugar… – Señalaba todo, mientras caminaba, y se dirigía al sofá

\- Si Regina… Me ha costado tenerlo como está, pero así me gusta – Dijo orgullosa

\- Te entiendo – arrastraba las palabras – Se fijaba en la cama, que se veía al otro lado de la sala, a modo de segundo piso flotante – Así era yo con mi casa… Hasta que no estuvo justo como yo la quería, no paré – observó las escaleras – ¿Tienes terraza?

\- Si claro… Por esas escaleras está la terraza. No es sólo la terraza. La mitad la aproveché para mi oficina y estudio…

\- ¡Ah!... ¿Donde pintas?

\- Si… entre otras cosas – se dirigía a la cocina. Servía dos copas del vino que habían traído

\- Está hermoso el lugar… Techos muy altos… Eso me gusta – todo estaba organizado, y la hacía sentirse en paz. No era Emma tan bohemia después de todo – No me lo imaginaba así

\- ¿Qué? – se sentó al lado de Regina, entregándole la copa, y dejando la botella en la mesa de centro, debidamente acondicionada – ¿Mi apartamento? ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?

\- Si… No sé… Diferente – estaba apenada

\- ¿Una pocilga bohemia, pequeña y sucia? – jugaba con la morena al verla apenada

\- ¡No! No, sólo diferente… – se dio cuenta de que se burlaba de ella – Vamos Emma…

Ambas rieron. Regina parecía totalmente relajada, pero Emma estaba que no cabía en su cuerpo. Esa mujer estaba allí, en su casa, dispuesta a pasar la noche. Tomando hasta no decir más, y dispuesta a que la rubia le explicara si quería besarla o no… Demasiada tentación

\- El arquitecto que te asesoró es un genio… ¿Quién fue? – le preguntó

\- ¿Sabes de arquitectura? – le dijo la chica extrañada

\- Algo… A mis cuarenta años sé de muchas cosas – se acercó insinuante

\- ¿Cuarenta? No… Me engañas… Debes tener a lo sumo, y te juro que no se nota, treinta y cinco… Bromeas – la rubia no daba crédito de la edad de Regina

\- ¡Te lo juro! – sin soltar la copa puso la mano sobre su pecho, y la otra en alto, a modo de juramento – Tengo cuarenta, soy casada y tengo un hijo de seis…

\- ¡Vaya! – Emma confirmó que Regina no sería infiel con ella. Estaba triste – El mismo arquitecto del edificio…

\- De la compañía ésta… "Plataforma" – dijo, como si cualquier cosa

\- Si, de los que restauraron el edificio – estaba esperando para soltar que ella era la arquitecto

\- Es un buen elemento… Y aunque está mal que yo lo diga, hiciste lo correcto, contratar al mismo arquitecto para que todo guarde armonía

\- ¿Por qué está mal que tú lo digas? – Emma estaba extrañada por ese último comentario, pero emocionada de que Regina fuese tan entendida en la materia

\- No, por nada… Porque a veces yo no suelo seguir mis consejos – disimulaba una Regina cada vez más ebria

\- ¡Soy yo! – dijo con cara de suficiencia

\- ¿Tú qué? – se terminaba su copa de vino

\- La arquitecto de "Plataforma", la que restauró el edificio y diseñó todo esto – señalaba por doquier

\- ¿Qué? – Regina estaba impactada – ¿Tú? – bajó la mirada conectando todo – Claro… Swan – estaba pensativa y había bajado el tono – La principal competencia de "Mills & CO."…

\- Si, la misma que viste y calza… - dijo la rubia divertida – Si, esa zorra Mills… La Reina malvada de la arquitectura y la construcción… ¡No me digas que la conoces o es tu amiga! – se llevó la mano a la boca

\- No, no… Sólo he oído hablar de ella… Nada malo, por cierto. Sé que es una mujer muy inteligente – estaba tratando de disimular, pero no le gustaban los comentarios hacia su persona

\- ¡No! Si de eso no cabe la menor duda. Es brillante… Y antes solía admirar sus conceptos. Era purista, y por supuesto sofisticada… Pero ahora…

\- Ahora ¿Qué? – seguía luchando con el alcohol y su mala cara

\- Que hace lo que sea para ganar un contrato. Me ha quitado de mala manera contratos, jugando sucio... Bueno, a mi no… A la compañía. Y obviamente mi jefe es un tipo honesto, de la vieja escuela… Porque si de mí dependiera, ya habría puesto en su sitio a esa vieja… la fulana Mills, cómo se llame…

\- ¡Yo soy dura en los negocios, pero nunca haría trampa! – se dejó decir, indignada

\- Tú no, porque eres honesta… No te conozco en realidad, pero se ve – se le quedó mirando con dulzura – se nota a leguas que eres honesta. Pero ella no… Y de paso no es frontal… Manda el ataque a través de sus secuaces, en especial esa hermana que tiene… Zelena, creo que se llama… Es despreciable.

¡Vaya! Regina no tenía nada qué decir. La forma en la que Emma se expresaba de ella, sin saber quién era la morena, la dejaba desarmada, en especial al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, por muchas rezones que conocía de sobra

\- Me supongo que así será… ¡Si tú lo dices, así debe ser! – cada vez le costaba más articular

\- ¿Abro la otra botella?

\- Señorita… Swan… ¿Me quiere emborrachar? – le dijo, de forma pícara y sexy

\- No Señora Regina, usted puede solita con esa tarea… – se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina

\- ¡Ah!... Otro… Otro punto Emma… De verdad que me tienes en tus manos – bostezó y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

Emma se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Regina estaba hermosa, risueña, relajada… Borracha. No sabía si era correcto intentar algo. Sacó la botella de vino, y miró el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde en punto. Preparó algo de merendar. Sacó embutidos y quesos que tenía, y preparó una bandeja. Como pudo se hizo con todo, y se dirigió a la sala

\- Traje algo para merendar… bueno, en un rato si te apetece – colocó la botella de vino, y luego la bandeja.

Nadie le respondió. Se volteó y observó cómo Regina estaba acomodada en el sofá, con un cojín haciendo las veces de almohada. Estaba dormida, y lucía espectacular con la poca luz que entraba aún por las ventanas

\- ¡Qué hermosa inspiración! – dijo en voz baja – Regina… – le habló suave para despertarla

Nada, la mujer no despertaba. Regina parecía haber caído en un sueño profundo, producto del cansancio, del alcohol y las pastillas, supuso Emma. La rubia se fue acercando poco a poco a Regina, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara. Estaba asustada, no sabía si la morena despertaría, o cómo reaccionaría. Lo único de lo que ella estaba segura, es que quería hacerlo.

\- Regina… – susurró, pero no despertaba. Sintió su respiración – Por lo menos estás viva… – Observó la franela con la frase "Kiss me" de color rojo – Entonces… Complaciendo peticiones – se sonrió.

Emma suspiró. Contempló las pestañas de los hermosos ojos cerrados de Regina, su nariz perfecta, la hermosa e incitante cicatriz, y sus labios divinos

\- Regina – una vez más le habló con suavidad, pero ella no despertaba – Te voy a besar… Haciendo caso de lo que dice tu franela – seguía dormida.

Emma se acercó a ella aún más, y pudo sentir el olor de su cabello, negro e impactante, su perfume que sin duda era una fragancia exquisita, y notó el dulce aroma de su piel. Su aroma natural de mujer

\- Eres una provocación andante – le dijo – Es tu última oportunidad de despertar – esperó dos segundos – ¿No?... Es porque quieres que te bese… ¡Lo sé!

Acercó sus labios a los de Regina, y los rozó suavemente. Notó que la morena ni se inmutaba y decidió posar sus labios sobre los de Regina. La besó tiernamente, logrando saborear su boca un poco. Lo suficiente para terminar hechizada, y completamente deseosa de degustarlos más allá de lo permitido.

 **-xXx-**

Emma estaba segura que Regina despertaría al día siguiente en la misma posición. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero aún así el impulso de besarla lo repitió un par de veces más, así como recorrer con la puntas de sus dedos el rostro y toda parte de piel visible de su "bella durmiente".

Regina era dolorosamente suave al tacto. Decidió que no podía seguir así, entonces optó por sentarse a dibujarla, a mirarla y a imaginarla desnuda. No era algo muy difícil, pues en la amplia experiencia de la rubia, mujeres como la morena, parecidas, habían pasado por sus manos, y recordaba sus formas.

Claro que nadie como Regina. Era una nueva adquisición para Emma, un nuevo reto, algo desconocido y prohibido que quería hacer suyo. Las amaba y las dejaba. Así era ella.

De repente, pasadas las ocho de la noche, el sonido del celular de Regina desde su bolso la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y a su hermosa inspiración del sueño profundo donde se encontraba

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se despertó sobresaltada, desorientada por no saber dónde estaba

\- ¡Tranquila Regina!… Soy yo… Emma – Se acercó para tranquilizarla

\- ¿Emma?... Sí, claro, Emma… ¡Disculpa, me quedé dormida! – se tocaba la cabeza - ¿Dónde está mi bolso? – el teléfono había dejado de sonar unos segundos, cuando reinició su llamado de atención

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Toma! – la rubia lo buscó en la poltrona al lado del sofá, y se lo entregó.

Regina tomó el celular, y vio quién llamaba. Lo soltó sobre la mesita, se sentó y colocó sus codos en sus piernas, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Emma pudo leer de forma disimulada que en la pantalla del teléfono aparecía el nombre "Robin" titilando, y que éste sujeto insistía en hablar con su invitada

\- Regina, disculpa pero… ¿No vas a responder? – Trataba de saber qué sucedía.

La morena suspiró y levantó la cabeza, sólo para mirar a su anfitriona. Y le dedicó una dulce y tierna sonrisa

\- ¡No! No voy a contestar… Pero lamento haber arruinado la tarde quedándome dormida, y tener que arruinar la noche también – se levantó y tomó su bolso – Voy a tener que retirarme Emma… ¡Lo lamento! – su expresión era de pesar

\- Este… si claro, tranquila… En realidad me sorprendió que te quedaras… Bueno estabas dormida – trataba de disimular su decepción. Quería estar más tiempo con ella

\- Es complicado de explicar… Tal vez nos veamos nuevamente – le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, tomando las llaves de la mesita, y su chaqueta de una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina

\- ¡Claro, me encantaría! – rogaba porque eso sucediera – ¿Pero cómo?… no sé tu número de teléfono

\- ¡Es cierto! – Regina bajó la vista. Se acercó a Emma y le colocó la mano en la mejilla – Eres una chica muy especial Emma Swan – la besó en la otra mejilla – Por lo pronto nos vemos el domingo que viene en el parque… ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Si claro! Perfecto – estaba decepcionada de no poder verla mañana mismo – ¡Por mí está bien, y es una idea genial!

\- ¡Vamos! – se habían quedado mirándose en silencio unos segundos – Tengo que irme…

\- ¿Te sientes bien como para manejar? – notaba rastros del alcohol aún en el comportamiento la morena

\- Si, tranquila… Ya estoy grandecita – le dedicó un guiño

\- Vamos entonces… – le extendió la mano –… te acompaño abajo.

Y así fue como Regina Mills y Emma Swan se despidieron de un mágico y atípico día de domingo. Sin saber casi la una de la otra, sin conocerse, aunque ya se necesitaban.

Emma volvió para tomar un baño de tina caliente. A pensar en Regina con sus manos, a soñarla desnuda bajo el agua. Esa mujer era algo especial, era como un sueño hecho realidad, era placer y delirio. Era peligro. La rubia se acostaría a dormir relajada, soñando despierta un par de veces más con Regina.

La historia de su musa sería totalmente diferente. Regina condujo como poseída por las calles que la llevaban a la autopista, de allí a la salida correspondiente, y a la carretera hasta el sendero que conducía a su lujosa mansión. Estaba casi en penumbras. Estacionó el coche y se percató de que el deportivo rojo de su marido estaba allí.

Entró al hall, y llamó a Mariam, pero ésta no contestó. Se acercó a la sala, y repitió la acción, pero parecía estar desierto el lugar

\- Los envié a sus habitaciones a todos – La voz masculina se oyó al otro lado de la estancia

Regina se asustó, llevándose una de las manos a su pecho. Disimuló no estar impactada. Robin permanecía en la oscuridad, sentado tomando un whisky, apenas en bóxers

\- ¿Ésta es hora de llegar a casa? Una mujer casada, la madre de un hijo… – le hablaba con ironía, obviamente pasado de tragos

\- ¡Robin! – disimulaba total indiferencia – No estoy de humor para tus repentinos ataques de decencia – siguió el camino hacia su habitación – Estoy cansada… ¡buenas noches!

Cuando llegó a su habitación soltó el bolso, lo abrió para sacar el contenido del mismo. Visualizó un pedazo de papel doblado dentro de él. Lo sacó, y lo desdobló.

Era un magistral dibujo suyo a carboncillo. En el mismo, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá de Emma Swan, sólo que estaba desnuda. Se sonrió. Se quitó los zapatos, las medias, los pantalones, mientras seguía viendo el dibujo. Lo tomó de nuevo entre sus manos, y pensó en la joven rubia.

Cuando se volteó para cerrar la puerta, Robin estaba parado junto a ésta, bebiendo mientras la observaba

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo disimulando que estaba asustada, expresando furia

\- ¿Qué qué hago aquí? – era irónico – Veamos… ésta es la habitación de mi esposa, y por ende la mía – se fue acercando a ella

\- Hace tiempo que ésta no es tu habitación Robin – trató de no ser tan brusca para no incitar alguna conducta violenta en él. Escondió el dibujo detrás de ella – Te agradezco que por favor te retires… No te encuentras en condiciones…

\- Y tú tampoco querida – La interrumpió, mientras seguía acercándose lentamente – Dime una cosa… ¿quién se acuesta contigo? O mejor dicho… – aumentó el tono súbitamente – ¿Con quién demonios te acuestas que te dibuja desnuda?… ¡Perra! – soltó el trago y la tomó bruscamente por el cabello

\- ¡Robin… Suéltame, me haces daño! – Regina gritó

\- ¡Yo soy tu marido y me debes respeto, puta de mierda! – La lanzó en la cama

\- ¡Robin! – Regina ya no podía disimular más – Te suplico que te vayas a tu cama. No sé qué tomaste, pero no es sólo alcohol… ¿verdad? – lo trataba de mejor forma, para lograr calmar la bestia que se había liberado – Tú no eres así… Tú serías incapaz…

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó para interrumpirla y se le fue encima dándole una cachetada – Eres una ramera… ¿con quién? ¿con quién te estás acostando? ¡Con quién! – le gritaba y la halaba por el cabello

\- Con nadie Robin, te lo juro, con nadie… – lloraba, estaba destrozada. Tal vez sería el alcohol que no la dejaba reaccionar de otra forma – ¡Por favor mi amor, por favor!… Mírame Robin, tú no eres así… ¿qué tomaste? Déjame ayudarte…

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! – la abofeteó – ¿Me quieres ayudar? ¿Sí? Tú me quieres ayudar… – le hablaba acercando su rostro al de Regina

\- Si mi amor… Te quiero ayudar… – apenas podía hablar del llanto

\- ¡Deja de engañarme! – incrementó el tono hasta gritar la última sílaba – Y ahora… – volvía a hablar en tono apenas audible – Tú me ayudarás amor… A satisfacerme… porque ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Te deseo Regina! – se acerca a ella, a oler sus cabellos, su cuello

\- No Robin por favor, ¡no! – Regina suplicaba ahogada en llanto, pero de nada servía

Robin la alzó de golpe, y la acomodó en la cama, tomándola por los brazos

\- ¡Te lo suplico Robin por favor! – lloraba desesperada

\- Te amo Regina, te deseo… – Lo invadía la lujuria, la recorría con una de sus manos, y con la otra apresaba las muñecas de la morena – Te adoro… No sé por qué me tratas así… – ahora él empezaba a llorar

De repente, el llanto de Robin cesó. Rasgó la franela, y el "Kiss" quedó separado del "me" para siempre. Rompió también su ropa interior negra, dejando su sexo expuesto para los oscuros fines del enajenado esposo

\- Yo te voy a enseñar… Te voy a recordar… Por qué debes amarme… Por qué me has amado siempre – la besaba a la fuerza y lamía las lágrimas de su mejilla – ¡Eres mía Regina, mía… Y de nadie más!

\- Por favor Robin… – Trataba de calmarse – No mates esto que aún siento por ti… Yo… ¡Yo te amo! – le gritó, y empezó a llorar nuevamente

\- Y yo a ti mi amor… Por eso debo recordarte que eres mía… Para que no vuelvas a engañarme – Se acomodó su virilidad fuera de la ropa interior, preparado para envestir a Regina.

La mantenía sujeta con una mano, y con la otra separó una de sus piernas y la penetró con fuerza. Ahora la sujetaba con las dos manos

\- ¡No! Por favor – Gritó Regina en un último intento, pero fue en vano

\- Si mi amor… Si…

Robin entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, sin parar y con fuerza. Estaba como poseído, no se agotaba su fuerza ni su ferocidad. Regina se resistía y gritaba, pero con el paso de los segundos, empezó a ceder, hasta que no luchó más. Pronto su llanto también cesó. Giró su rostro, para no ver la cara de Robin satisfaciendo sus más oscuros deseos.

Alcanzaba a ver la foto de su hijo en la oscuridad, pese al movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas brotaban espontáneas de su rostro, pero ella estaba inerte.

Robin no paraba. El efecto de la droga y el alcohol le daban una resistencia fuera de lo común. Entonces adolorida, Regina empezó a moverse, y a contraer los músculos de su vagina. Ella sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que aquella pesadilla concluyera lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Soy tuya! ¡Soy tu mujer Robin! – Susurró de forma fingida para excítalo aún más

Cuando Robin acabó dentro de ella, se dejó caer agotado sobre Regina. Y unos minutos después estaba dormido. Regina lo apartó de encima, y lo miró para cerciorarse de que estaba fuera de peligro.

Se paró con dolor de la cama. Se dirigió sigilosa a la cómoda, tomó un par de panty y se colocó una y su bata de baño, ceñida en la cintura. Guardó la otra panty en su cartera, y tomó sus cosas, incluyendo el dibujo que Emma le había regalado.

Se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás, buscó las llaves de su camioneta, y montó en ella, colocando el dibujo en el asiento del copiloto. No sabía a dónde ir, pero igual empezó a conducir sin rumbo. Se percató en el camino que estaba sangrando. Realmente había sido fuerte el encuentro sexual, y su resistencia sólo había empeorado el daño. Regina ya no lloraba, no sentía nada. Estaba en shock. Veía de vez en cuando el dibujo, y se recordaba de la artista.

Al llegar, tuvo suerte de entrar detrás de un joven, que se le quedó mirando impactado

\- ¿Está usted bien?

\- ¡Si! – lo miró cortante

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó el timbre, y como un acto reflejo se acomodó el cabello. La cabeza le dolía

\- ¡Regina! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió? – los ojos azules de la rubia estaba abiertos como platos. Estaba conmocionada por el aspecto de la morena

\- ¡Te dije que pasaría la noche aquí! – se señaló – Y aquí… estoy… – dijo con dificultad, para luego caer desmayada en el piso.

 **oOo**

 **Complaciendo peticiones… Para todos los gustos: Para las que lo querían y para las que no.**

 **EvilSwanQueen21… Aquí está un capítulo más largo…**

 **Y recuerden que… Siempre fue domingo**

 **Espero sus comentarios :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

 **Una y otra vez**

Cuando despertó, estaba tendida en la cama, y la rubia la miraba atenta. En el baño el sonido del agua llenando la bañera se hacía notar. La mirada de preocupación y tristeza era innegable. Terminó de abrir los ojos, tratando de incorporarse. Le dolían mucho las caderas, el vientre, y obviamente su sexo no estaba en las mejores condiciones. A la cara no le iba mejor.

La mujer esperaba con calma que ella terminara de volver en sí. Cuando logró sentarse, otra figura apareció en la puerta, para interrumpir abruptamente el momento de confidencias que se avecinaba

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le dijo la mujer el tono irónico

\- ¡El amor de tu vida! – le respondió de igual forma – ¡Tonta! – le sacó una sonrisa

\- ¡Vamos Male! Que Regina no está para éstas cosas ahora – se volteó a ver a la otra despampanante rubia – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Sarah con cara de preocupación

\- ¡Sí! – dijo avergonzada la morena, bajando la cabeza, para luego alzar la vista – ¡Eso creo!

Sarah se abalanzó sobre su amiga de la infancia y la abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo en llanto. Solía ser una mujer ecuánime, fuerte y serena, pero desde hacía tres meses se encontraba completamente susceptible; tal vez porque estaba entrando en su cuarto mes de embarazo.

Era una mujer mayor para ello, pero Diana y Sarah habían decidido que ya era tiempo de ser madres, y que Sarah sería la encargada de traer su hijo al mundo.

Diana era un par de años mayor que Regina y Sarah. Siempre había sido voluntariosa y rebelde, nada tradicionalista. Desde hacía un mes le habían diagnosticado cáncer de mama, y se encontraba en tratamiento, por lo que ya no le gustaba salir tanto a la calle, más que para trabajar desde la oficina, cuando así fuese requerido.

\- ¡Sarah por Dios! – le dijo Diana perdiendo la paciencia – Vas a ahogar a Regina, y de verdad quiero que responda a mis preguntas antes de que parta para siempre… – era sarcástica a morir, especialmente cuando estaba preocupada

\- ¡Male! – se volteó a verla con cara de molestia – Sé un poco más amable con Regina, que está maltratada – Regresó a ver a su amiga, con la expresión más dulce y maternal posible – Te estoy preparando un baño caliente, bueno, tibio… Con sales y burbujas para que te vuelva el alma al cuerpo. Tal y como te gusta

\- ¡Gracias! – Volvió a bajar la mirada

\- ¿De qué? Regina por Dios, si eres como mi hermana… Eres mi familia – Se paró, la besó en la frente y mientras caminaba hacia el baño, señalaba a su mujer con el dedo, como advertencia – ¡Male! Más te vale que te comportes, y no seas grosera con Regina, o… o vas a ver – era demasiado tierna para dar miedo.

La miró con cara de circunstancia, recostada del marco como estaba. Cuando perdió a su esposa del campo visual, la rubia miró inquisitivamente a Regina a los ojos, y acercándose sigilosa; se sentó en la cama, y la tomó de la mano

\- Necesito que me hables con la verdad… ¡Y lo necesito ahora! – le habló con dulzura inusual, y con firmeza

\- Male, yo… – estaba destrozada, temblando. No podía con su alma

\- ¡Sólo responde sí o no! ¡No necesito más! – la interrumpió, y seguía en su postura protectora

\- No quiero que te precipites… – la miraba a los hermosos ojos azules, antes de romper en llanto

\- ¡No lo haré, y lo sabes! Me conoces… Sabes que no lo voy a dejar así, pero no voy a irme de buenas a primeras. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo sé! – bajo la cabeza

\- ¿Fue Robin? – temía la respuesta que ya conocía

\- Si – no la miraba, no podía. Arrastró la sílaba de su afirmación

\- Te… – respiró profundo – ¿Te golpeó?

\- Si – rompió a llorar, conteniéndose para que su amiga no la escuchara desde el baño

\- ¿Te hizo algo más? – sabía la respuesta. Sentía cómo su sangre hervía y recorría a velocidad todo su cuerpo

\- Yo… – No podía hablar – ¡Sí! – entonces no pudo contener la fuerza de su llanto

\- ¡Maldito! – Gritó. Y se levantó echa una furia de la cama, agarrando su cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía un león enjaulado.

Ante la escena, Sarah salió corriendo del baño hasta la habitación, y se encontró a Regina privada en llanto, temblando, y a su esposa, rebosante de ira. Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Diana, la cual se sentía impotente. Sarah corrió a abrazar a Regina, para calmarla, mientras miraba con horror a su mujer

\- ¿Qué pasó Male? Te dije que no le hablaras a Regina así… – Le reprochaba con suavidad, pues también la veía afectada

\- ¡Ese maldito! ¡Ese maldito! – no podía pronunciar otra cosa

\- ¡Dios! – Sarah también sospechaba de dónde provenía la ira de Male

\- ¡Le pegó! Y no conforme con eso… Ese animal… ¡La violó! – estaba, muy exaltada - ¡Maldito!

\- ¡Cálmate Diana! – Veía a Regina llorar sin parar – No ves que eso no nos hace bien a ninguna de las cuatro… No le hace nada bien a Regina, ni a ti, que estás en tratamiento, ni a mí, ni a la bebé… – comenzaba a llorar también.

Esa afirmación, pareció bajar un interruptor invisible en Diana, y por supuesto en Regina, quién tratando de calmarse, en su ahogo, miró a su amiga de la infancia, y la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos

\- ¿Ya… ya sabes… qué será…? ¿Una… niña? – le costaba calmarse. Su respiración era entrecortada

\- ¡Si, mi vida! – Le dijo Sarah con una inmensa calma y dulzura. La tomó de las manos, y la hizo recostarse sobre sus piernas – Va a ser una niña… Y está creciendo sana y fuerte

\- ¡Hemos acordado un nombre! – Diana estaba apaciguando sus demonios, mientras se recostaba nuevamente del marco. Veía desde allí a sus dos mujeres favoritas en todo el mundo, y soñaba con la que estaba por venir – Decidimos que si tú, que eres su madrina quieres, podría llevar ese hermoso nombre… Regina…

La morena se paró de repente, interrumpiendo las caricias de Sarah en su cabello. Las veía atónita, exaltada

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! - ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Dios mío, sería un honor… – Se abrazó llorando a Sarah, y le hizo gesto a Diana para que se acercara.

Las tres permanecieron así, sollozando, hasta que el llanto de Regina se calmó por completo, y su respiración se hizo serena

\- ¡Bueno! – el ama de casa que había en Sarah hablaba por ella – Se te va a enfriar el baño – la tomó por la barbilla – Date un largo baño, tanto como gustes, y para cuando salgas, tendrás algo rico esperándote para comer – la besó en la frente y le revolvió los cabellos –¿Te parece?

\- ¡Claro! – la miró con mucho amor

\- ¿Y tú? – la miró despectiva – Sígueme, para que me ayudes a acomodar todo – salió como bólido del cuarto.

Ambas ex compañeras de cuarto rieron de forma cómplice, mientras Male hacía gestos de "Está insoportable". La verdad es que sus mejores amigas se amaban profundamente

\- Le ha pegado el embarazo… uff… Estas últimas semanas ha llorado mucho por mí… Le digo que se calme, que no le sienta bien a la bebé… Pero ella es como es – estaba más relajada

\- No es para menos Male… Disculpa que haya venido así… – estaba realmente apenada

\- ¡No! – colocó la mano en señal de que debía parar – Detente allí, antes de que me moleste – respiró profundo – Gracias a Dios Sarah y la bebé, Reginita – se sonrió – se encuentran perfectamente – hizo una pausa, y luego continuó hablando como si de cualquier cosa se tratara – Y yo… Yo estoy perfectamente bien, respondiendo al tratamiento – se levantaba, evadía la mirada de la morena buscándole una bata de baño limpia, y ropa de dormir – Además… Soy Maléfica y son inmortal – le dedicó un guiño malicioso

\- Las adoro ¿sabes? – Le dijo mirándola con ternura

\- ¡Lo sé! – le dijo sobrada – Sobre todo a mí, porque soy muy adorable, y porque siempre has estado loca por mí… Pero quiero que sepas que ahora que voy a tener mi mini Regina, no podré ceder ante tus insinuaciones – se sonreía de forma pícara

\- Claro… Claro… – se relajaba, olvidaba. Respondía al juego de su amiga – Bueno, qué lástima… Yo que te iba a decir que me dieras un baño de esponja – se levantaba e iba al baño – ¡Será en otra ocasión! – se volteó y le picó el ojo, mientras dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo

\- ¡Regina, Regina! Eso que haces no es de Dios… ¡No lo es! – jugaban así desde siempre, en especial después de aquel encuentro universitario.

Una vez sola, Regina se quedó en blanco. Ajustó la puerta, y observó la bañera lista para ser usada. Trataba de no romper a llorar, de no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Robin. No quería sentir sus caricias, sus besos, no quería tener su olor en la piel. Se sintió asqueada, y salió corriendo a vomitar en el inodoro.

Se incorporó. Aún tenía esa sensación de asco. Se quitó la bata, la panty y el brasier, y se contempló desnuda en uno de los espejos del bajo. Su cuerpo, que aún era firme y hermoso, había sido violentado, ultrajado. Sentía dolor en general, pero más le dolía el alma.

Apartó su mirada, aborrecía lo que observaba. Se sumergió en aquel baño revitalizante, hecha un mar de lágrimas

\- ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Por qué? – estaba destrozada – Si yo te amo sin condición… Me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma – le costaba hablar – te entregué mi vida… yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Lloró. Lloró como nunca antes pensó que podía llorar. La rabia había sido reemplazada por un asco perenne, y por un dolor casi físico en el pecho. Era como si le hubiesen tratado de extirpar quirúrgicamente, y sin anestesia, el amor que sentía por Robin

\- ¡Acabaste conmigo Robin! ¿Por qué? – no paraba de llorar

Más imágenes de la violación cruzaban por su cabeza. La cara de placer de Robin, con su mirada perdida en el alcohol y las drogas, el retrato de su hijo. Henry, su amado hijo, que la había mantenido luchando. El recuerdo del dolor en su vientre y en su sexo, la forma en que tuvo que darle placer… su hijo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – daba gritos ahogados contra su brazo – Dios mío… No quiero pensar más, no quiero que me duela más… Por favor señor, te lo suplico… – rogaba entre lágrimas

Su vida había cambiado completamente en un solo día: ese domingo.

De repente, y como si nada, la imagen de aquel dibujo que la acompañó en el camino, apareció en su mente. Más aún, la sonrisa inocente y los ojos azulados de la artista, llegaron en su cabeza y todo lo demás desapareció.

Estaba recordando todo lo maravilloso de estar con Emma Swan. Una y otra vez las imágenes de los dibujos, de cómo la percibía la joven rubia la inundaban. Una sensación de paz y calor recorrió su cuerpo, relajándolo completamente.

Los rastros de sangre se fueron disolviendo en el agua. Sus brazos se apoyaban en el borde de la bañera, al igual que su cabeza. Se sumergió un par de veces, aguantando la respiración, mientras trataba de recordar la voz de aquella chica a la que había torturado con sus juegos pícaros.

Volvió a colocarse en la posición de descanso, apoyada de la bañera, recostada cómodamente, y sintió que casi podía quedarse dormida.

Luego de un rato, se sintió forzada abrir los ojos, debido a que notaba la presencia de alguna de las mujeres, y su mirada penetrante. Se volteó y miró a la imponente rubia de reojo

\- Se supone que debes tocar antes de entrar… – le dijo en plan de broma , totalmente relajada

\- Si… Se supone – Tenía cierto dejo de ironía en la voz – Me cercioraba de que no te hubieses ahogado en el baño

\- Y se supone que tú debes practicar tu dulzura – se sonreía – ya que viene una hermosa en camino, que la va a necesitar

Se quedó mirándola, y notó que escondía algo detrás de ella, oculto a la altura de la espalda. La rubia se sentó en el borde de la bañera, donde se encontraban los pies de Regina

\- ¿Y qué se supone qué es esto? – desvelaba el papel oculto

\- ¡Diana! – se incorporó rápidamente, dejando casi al descubierto sus senos – No es lo que parece…

\- ¿Diana y no Male? ¡Uy! No si definitivamente esto es más de lo que parece – le dijo con picardía

\- ¡Es sólo un dibujo! – le dijo apenada, tratando de disimular su exaltación inicial

\- ¡Vamos Regina! – le animaba a hablar – Que es tu cuerpo el que está aquí en este dibujo… ¿Para quién posaste desnuda?

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! – vio como su amiga hacia intento de mojarlo, para molestarla – ¡No! ¡Cuidado!

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¿Sólo un dibujo? ¡Sí, claro! – se burlaba – Y yo me convierto en dragón y salgo volando por la ventana cada vez que quiero… ¡Regina! ¡Por favor! – al final empezaba a perder la paciencia, pues estaba segura de lo que creía

\- Male, es sólo un dibujo, que de paso es hecho a imaginación del artista, porque no tuve que posar desnuda

\- ¡Pero por favor! Regina… Este es tu cuerpo… Mira que te he mirado con morbo toda por bastante tiempo, y me conozco tu cuerpo… ¡es éste!... ¡Tal cual! – señalaba el dibujo

Respiró profundo, pues sabía que si a la rubia se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil sacarla de su postura

\- Te repito que no… que fue un dibujo inocente. Es sólo que me quedé dormida y…

\- ¿Cómo? – la interrumpió – Ahora dime con quién te quedaste dormida… Espero que no sea este hombre el que te esté causando problemas – ahora sonaba un poco preocupada y molesta – Espero que éste dibujo no haya sido el causante de todo este desastre – la miraba seria.

Claro que, en parte, así había sido. El que Robin hubiese visto el retrato fiel de su esposa, desnudo y expuesto, a ese nivel de detalles, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso; aunque por supuesto, nada justificaba la barbarie que había cometido con Regina

\- ¡Nada! Escucha bien… Nada justifica lo que te pasó – se acercó al rostro de la morena – Pero debes ir con cuidado, porque no quiero más consecuencias ni hechos por el estilo – le acarició la mejilla – Porque si vuelve a ocurrir algo remotamente parecido… Sabes que no me voy a controlar, ni que me lo supliques como ahora – fue contundente – Y vamos a dejar el tema por hoy… Pero algo vamos a hacer con – la señalaba – esto.

A Regina no le quedó más que asentir, y tomar la mano de la rubia que había terminado sobre su mejilla

\- Yo estoy tranquila… – continuó – Porque sé que en el fondo estás loca por mí… Pero ya yo estoy comprometida

\- Si, si… – Regina blanqueaba los ojos divertida – ¡Qué mala suerte la mía! – bromeaba en tono de fastidio

\- Pues lo dirás jugando… Recuerda que no será hoy, no será conmigo… Pero vas a caer a los pies de una rubia, rendida – se alejaba del lugar, saliendo a la habitación – Y sospecho que está cerca el día…

\- ¿Qué? – Regina estaba paralizada, impactada por lo que acabada de oír

\- ¡Claro! – dijo maléfica acercándole la bata de baño – Pronto nacerá Regina, y será la rubia más hermosa que habrás visto… Entonces, cuando la tengas entre tus brazos no te podrás resistir ante sus encantos – le sonrió y le dedicó un guiño – ¡Anda! Termina y vístete – recogía la ropa de Regina, con vestigios de sangre. Disimuló su molestia ante eso – Mira que Sarah tenía rato aguantando el hambre, esperándote… – le lanzó un beso en el aire.

La acababan de sacudir y de cachetear, virtualmente. Volvió a la realidad. Salió del baño y observó el dibujo sobre la cama, pero hizo como que no lo vio. Se sonrió al ver la sexy prenda que Diana había escogido para ella. Se la colocó, junto con una bata de satín, tomó las pantuflas, y se dirigió a la sala.

Pronto, estaban tomando el postre en la terraza del lujoso apartamento de tres pisos. Uno de los pent-house más exclusivos de la zona, obviamente diseñado y construido por Mills & CO.

\- Te esperábamos más temprano… Así que no lo pude evitar, y me acabé las fresas – confesaba Sarah

\- No te preocupes – una Regina más serena, y con algo de resaca, le hablaba con ternura

\- ¡Es que me preocupé! – bajó el tono, y casi murmuró lo siguiente – Y veo que tenía por qué hacerlo – desvió la mirada

\- Tranquila mi vida – Diana se ocupaba de acariciar a su mujer

\- Regina, pero es que cuando no llegaste al restaurante, pensé que te habías quedado en casa, que ya no irías – se llevaba otra cucharada de helado a la boca

\- ¿Y no fue así? – interrumpió intrigada la rubia

Regina se quería morir. Darle cuerda a Diana era demasiado castigo para la noche de ese día tan largo

\- ¡No… No lo fue! – seguía concentrada en devorar ese helado

\- Es que me retrasé en el parque… – se apresuró a decir Regina – y no pude llegar antes de que Sarah saliera, si no nos hubiésemos venido juntas para acá – trataba de disimular, y comía más helado

\- ¿Quiénes? Porque llegaste acompañada, según me dijo Albert…. no comiste sola… ¡Y bastante que tomaste! – no se daba cuenta de la cara de la morena, y menos aún de la de su mujer

\- ¡Caramba, caramba! ¡Pero qué interesante! – la ironía que disimulaba con broma, amenazaba con atacar a la morena – Pero si es que comimos y bebimos bastante… ¿Y luego se puede saber quién fue el afortunado acompañante?

\- ¡Afortunada! – interrumpió Sarah que no quería aceptar que se había acabado el helado – Una chica joven… ¿Quién era Regi?

\- ¡Cielos Sarah! – perdió un poco la paciencia, pero en seguida se volvió dócil – ¿Quieres ir por más helado a la cocina?

\- ¡Sí! – le dedicó una gran sonrisa, apenada por desesperar a su esposa – ¡Disculpen! Pero tengo antojo – se retiró a por más dulce

\- ¿Está muy antojosa? – Regina creía que se iba a salvar

\- ¿Con que una chica? ¿Joven? Vaya, vaya… – colocó una sonrisa inquisitiva – Y se puede saber ¿quién es esa tipa?…

\- Primero, bájame el tono… Segundo, no tiene nada de malo que invitara a una de las pasantes de la empresa, a la que me encontré por casualidad en el parque – estaba metida en su personaje

\- ¿Ella es la que te dibujó desnuda, verdad?

¿Cómo demonios podía conocerla tan bien Diana? Esa mujer, desde que la conoció, presumió de tener muy desarrollada su intuición, o el sexto sentido; el caso es que más de una vez había dado muestras innegables de que era cierto, no se equivocaba.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – fingía demencia temporal

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – No le daba tregua

\- ¿Quién? – aún no se rendía

\- La supuesta pasante… ¿cómo se llama? – Diana continuaba atacando

\- Pero Male…

\- Si es pasante, y yo soy tu socia, debo saber quién es… Si es nueva, descríbela y dime su nombre

\- ¡Por favor! – se paró de golpe – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás celosa acaso?

\- ¡SI! Lo estoy… Porque sea la mujer de tus sueños, no… Porque se conviertan en mejores amigas, no… Porque te vaya a traer problemas iguales o mayores a los que te trajo con esa salida y ese dibujito… Si. Así que si eso es estar celosa, ¡sí que lo estoy!

Regina se sentó de golpe. Su cara era un poema dedicado a la contrariedad. Vio acercarse a Sarah, y disimuló un poco. Lo mismo hizo Diana.

\- Le decía a Male… – encubría y se resignaba a la verdad – que la chica con la que fui a almorzar, me la encontré en el parque – acomodaba la realidad sin necesariamente mentir – y es una joven arquitecto, muy talentosa… Y pues, se dedica a hacer retratos

\- ¿Cómo el que Male encontró al lado de tu cartera? – la miraba interesada pero preocupada. Parecía compartir parte de los temores de su esposa

\- ¡Sí! – bajó la mirada. Suspiró y subió la cabeza nuevamente. Estaba seria – La chica es muy dulce, e hizo ese retrato de memoria… Aclaro, que no posé desnuda para ella, ni nada por el estilo

\- ¡Pero le gustas! ¡Es obvio! – acotó Diana, interrumpiendo la confesión

\- Pues… Puede ser… – dijo Regina como si cualquier cosa – Es asunto de ella…

\- Y tuyo, si le das pié – mencionó Sarah – Porque cualquiera que te haya visto desnuda, y hablo por Male y por mí, sabe que es idéntico a como luces en realidad, y el nivel de detalles es impresionante

\- Bueno… ¡Qué te puedo decir! Tiene una poderosa imaginación la chica… No por eso la voy a culpar de… de lo que haya pasado después – bajó la mirada. Doblaba la servilleta de tela, una y otra vez – Y por favor… No comenten en público que nos vemos desnudas – trataba de relajar lo que acababa de decir

\- No me importa si llegaste borracha, de madrugada, semi desnuda… No tenía que haber pasado lo que pasó – sentenció Diana, y Sarah la apoyó asintiendo – Y algo hay que hacer al respecto…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, terminado sus respectivas porciones, perdidas en sus pensamientos. Sarah miraba a Regina, ésta a Diana, y la última al infinito

\- Vamos a dormir, que ha sido un día terrible… – se levantó la rubia, recogiendo las cosas de la mesita de centro.

Se quedaron solas, y mientras la embarazada se acariciaba la barriga incipiente, abordó a su amiga

\- Dime la verdad… – le hablaba bajito y de forma dulce – ¿Pasa algo más con esa chica? Y no estoy insinuando nada ¡ok! – la tomó de las manos – Es que te veo como nerviosa…

\- No es para menos, con lo que he pasado… – la interrumpió

\- Regina… No soy Male, no estoy buscando la verdad absoluta, o deduciendo que pasará en el futuro… Sólo quiero saber qué pasa, justo ahora, por esa cabecita tuya loca – le tocó la frente de forma intermitente

\- ¡No lo sé! – se dejó caer. Sarah era su alma gemela. Desde niñas estaban conectadas por algo superior, e inexplicable – Ella me desconcierta, no dejo de pensar en ella… Pero no lo vayas a tomar por donde no es…

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Estoy casada con Diana, pero no soy como ella… – se sonrió

\- Si… lo sé – bajó la mirada con pena – Me impactó la inocencia de su trato, y la forma en que me dibujó… Cómo si viera a través de mí… u observara más allá

\- Regina, tú eres hermosa, más allá de lo que se puede ver… Y te digo, si esa chica lo puede observar, es porque le gustas… algo le atrae de ti – le hablaba como confidente

\- No… Bueno… Si – dudaba si seguir hablando

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sí, me dijo yo que le gustaba – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y puso los codos sobre sus piernas. Alzó la vista para mirar a Sarah – Que era su nueva musa… y que era una "provocación ambulante"

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vaya!... eso es lo que yo digo…

\- Pues si… – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio – Si es así, te digo lo único que puedo en éste caso… ¡No juegues con fuego Regina! Lo digo por ti y por ella. No juegues con los sentimientos de esa chica, sólo por vanidad, por sentirte deseada o admirada… Menos en este momento que atraviesas… No te expongas a una situación desagradable… Aún peor de la que ya estás viviendo – bajó la vista, y se levantó para ir a ayudar a su mujer en la cocina.

Regina se encogió en el sofá de la terraza, subió las piernas, las colocó contra su pecho y las abrazó. Posó su cabeza en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando la luna llena en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Tomó su celular de la mesita, ya que sus amigas se lo habían colocado allí, y marcó con urgencia

\- ¿Elsa? ¡Buenas noches! – su asistente iba a maldecirla en secreto por llamarla a esas horas

\- _¡Si… Buenas noches Señora Mills! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?_ – la joven era cordial, y no parecía estar dormida

\- ¡Disculpa si te desperté! – estaba sinceramente apenada

\- _No Señora Regina, estaba preparando unos apuntes para la presentación de mañana_ – le comentó a modo informativo – _Para que todo esté listo, como usted lo pidió_ – la chica era extremadamente eficiente, y contaba con la confianza de su jefa

\- ¿La presentación? – unos minutos bastaron para que su corazón diera un vuelco y se acelerara de inmediato. Sentía que se le saldría del pecho – ¡Cierto… Emma! – se dejó decir

\- _Si Señora Mills… La gente de "Plataforma"_ – estaba extrañada por la duda y la reacción de su jefa. Era una mujer de carácter, muy brillante, a la que admiraba – _Viene August Booth, en representación del Señor Marco. Y como usted solicitó, viene la arquitecto encargada, Emma Swan._

Regina estaba enloquecida. Justo hablaba de la chica, la conoció hacía unas horas, y no había caído en cuenta de la reunión que ella misma había solicitado; sólo que la tónica en la que la había sugerido, había perdido totalmente el sentido.

Sintió ese impulso tremendo de verla. Necesitaba verla. No sabía explicarlo, pero necesitaba que Emma Swan la calmara, la distrajera como lo había hecho ese día. Siempre sería ese domingo el que marcaría su vida, un día tan maravilloso como terrible.

Confirmaría la reunión y se enfrentaría a Emma Swan. Pero, no había calculado el hecho de la que joven, aún sin conocer a la Señora Mills, la odiaba. Luego sus amigas se acercaron prevenidas y curiosas, y las anteriores palabras de Sarah retumbaron en su cabeza

\- ¡Cancélala! – dijo en tono robótico

\- _¿Cómo?_ – la chica estaba sorprendida

\- Si Elsa, que la canceles… Llama, en inventa alguna excusa… Que me secuestraron los extraterrestres… – se había puesto de mal humor – que me mudé a Alaska, que me llevó un perro en la boca… ¡No sé! Cancélala y di lo primero que se te ocurra – veía a Diana pedirle con un gesto que bajara la intensidad con la inocente al otro lado de la línea

\- _¡Está bien Señora Mills! ¡Así se hará!_ – contra el mal genio de su jefa, nadie podía – _Mañana a primera hora llamo para cancelar…_

\- Si puedes envía un mail de una vez – se adelantó

\- _¡Si Señora!_ – aquello no pintaba bien, pero se arriesgaría – ¿ _Está cancelada definitivamente, o digo que después reprogramaremos fecha?_

\- Cancélala y di que después reprogramamos – estaba haciendo caso a las señas de Diana – Y por favor, suspende también todos, absolutamente todos los compromisos que tengo en la semana

\- _¿Señora?_ – extrañada era poco

\- ¡Sí, todos!

\- _Y si la señorita Zelena se quiere encargar de alguno… ¿qué le digo?_ – la chica sabía que le esperaba una semana infernal

\- ¡Qué se encargue de lo suyo! Y lo suyo, es lo que yo le ordene hacer – se recordó de la frase de Emma – No voy a aparecer por la oficina, pero yo me encargaré de hablarle a Zelena, tú encárgate de reprogramar como puedas… ¡No me defraudes!

\- _¡No Señora Mills! ¿Alguna otra cosa?_

Dudó unos segundos al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba perturbada, pero lo disimuló perfectamente, ante la presencia de sus amigas. Las rubias le hicieron señas de que se retiraban a la habitación, y de que pasara por allá luego. Al quedarse sola, sucumbió ante lo inevitable

\- _¿Señora Mills?_

\- Si, si Elsa, aquí estoy – volvía a la realidad

\- _¿Qué si se le ofrece algo más?_ – la chica estaba atenta a las peticiones de su jefa

\- Por favor Elsa… Podrías buscarme ahorita mismo el teléfono celular, o no sé, el correo electrónico de la Señorita… – disimulaba que no sabía el apellido de la rubia –… de la Señorita Swan… Es que quiero hacer un movimiento táctico – trataba de hacer ver que pensaba en voz alta sobre el trabajo – Pero esta es una orden de estricto secreto y discreción… Nadie puede saber que la voy a contactar, ¿Estamos claras Elsa?

\- _¡Estamos, Señora Regina!_ – la chica era muy profesional, y en realidad tenía el número a la mano – _Lo voy a buscar y se lo envío por mensaje_

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- _¿Algo más?_

\- Si Elsa… ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que decirte que me llames Regina? ¡A secas!… Ante los demás me puedes decir Señora Regina, y tratarme de usted, pero cuando estemos trabajando solas, no es necesaria tanta formalidad – ambas sabían que eso era una rara excepción en el trabajo. Pocos gozaban del privilegio de tener la confianza de la empresaria

\- _¡Si Regina! Discúlpame_ – esperó unos segundos en silencio – _¡Que descanses!_

\- Igualmente Elsa… Y te agradezco tu discreción.

Colgó el teléfono, y se quedó con un nivel de ansiedad muy alto. Esperaba el número de Emma o su correo electrónico en cualquier momento. Así tendría la posibilidad de contactarla, de sorprenderla, aunque no estuviese segura de si eso fuese una gran idea.

Sarah regresó sigilosa, y la abrazó por la espalda

\- ¿No tienes frío? – le dio un beso en la cabeza

\- ¡Sí! Un poco… Además, y no es por meter cizaña, pero a Diana le gusta vestirme como objeto sexual… – se dio media vuelta y colocó sus manos y su oído izquierdo en la pequeña barriguita de la rubia – Es un experiencia increíble ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo es – le acariciaba los negros cabellos, con mucha ternura – No hablemos de nada triste… ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir? ¡Anda!

\- No tienes que vigilarme… No me voy a suicidar ni nada parecido – su humor negro era bastante pesado

\- ¡Regina! – le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza – No seas como Male… ¡Qué pesadas que son las dos!

\- Ja, ja, ja … So embarazada, so… – se volteó, aún sentada, con ambas manos en el vientre de la mujer, y se quedó mirándola – ¿Te ves hermosa sabes? Hermosísima… Y ya quiero que nazca Regina para abrazarla, y besarla y… ¡Uy! – le hablaba con ternura

\- Tú también te verías maravillosa embarazada… No perdía la esperanza de verte así… – bajó la cabeza. Se sintió mal, porque sabía que estaba ahondando en todas las heridas de Regina, viejas y recientes

\- ¡Oye! Tranquila… Tengo a Henry, desde su segundo día de nacido… No habré traído al mundo a ese niño, no seré su madre biológica, pero lo llevo en mi piel. Lo amo con todo mí ser, mi alma, y es todo para mí… ¡Y ustedes lo son todo! – Se levantó y rápidamente se abrazaron

\- _¡Ey! Tórtolas… ¡Que yo estoy aquí!_ – Gritaba desde adentro – _O hacemos un trío o lo dejamos en amistad…_ – se le escuchó reír, y ellas la acompañaron.

 **-xXx-**

Emma se levantó ese lunes sintiéndose como nueva. Relajada, lista para la presentación y con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Se daba un baño, y volvió a pensar en su musa. Dios, tenía muchas ganas de verla nuevamente, de tenerla allí en la ducha. Se iba a sorprender gratamente

\- ¡Hola Señorita Swan! – Regina abría la puerta de la regadera – ¿Me preguntaba si necesita compañía?

\- ¡Regina! ¿qué haces aquí? – observaba atónita a la mujer desnuda

\- ¡Vine a hacerla mía Señorita Swan! A que me enseñe por qué soy una provocación ambulante… Y a que me bese como se debe… Porque los besitos de ayer…

\- ¿Pero cómo? – sonreía feliz, mientras llevaba la mano hacia su sexo excitado

\- Recordé la dirección… ¿O qué pensabas? "Muy borracha para recordar"… Se equivocó señorita Swan – entró en la ducha, y posó una mano en el seno izquierdo de Emma, y su mano derecha en el sexo de la misma – No dejaba de pensarte… Así que me dije "¿Por qué no visitar a mi retratista personal y darle unos cuantos orgasmos?"… y heme aquí

\- ¡Qué excelente idea! – sentía a Regina iniciar movimientos circulares en su clítoris. Veía cómo el agua empava sus perfectos senos

\- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor Señorita Swan? – le hablaba de forma erótica

\- Si Regina… Lo que pida mi musa – estaba muy excitada

\- ¡Contesta el teléfono por favor! – decía en tono dulce, y le sonreía

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que contestes el teléfono…

Emma se sobresaltó. Salió a velocidad del baño, atropellando en el acto a su fantasía matutina

\- ¡Mierda! – atendió a tropezones, sin prestarle atención a quién era

\- _¿Aló?_ – la otra persona parecía interesada – _¿Estás allí?_

\- ¿Eres tú? – estaba en shock

\- _Si… Sé que no debí llamar sin escribir antes, pero necesitaba saber dos cositas…_

\- _No es molestia… Puedes llamarme cuando quieras…_ – trataba de calmar su respiración después de la carrera

\- _¿Quería saber si nos podíamos ver otra vez… repetir?_

\- ¡Pues… estoy bastante ocupada! – Emma jugaba a hacerse la interesante – Pero claro que puedo encontrar un tiempo para vernos… Si quieres… – sonreía con satisfacción

\- _¡Claro! ¿Qué te parece hoy mismo?_

\- ¿Hoy?... Hoy no puedo, tengo una junta en la tarde…

\- _No… No tienes… ¿A caso no has leído el correo que envié cancelando?_

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Estás bromeando? – le decía un poco exaltada

\- _¿No lo sé? ¿Lo estoy?_ – era necia cuando quería

\- No estoy para juegos… ¿Y por qué se canceló?

\- _No puedo hablar de trabajo contigo Emma, no sería ético_ – se burlaba – _Pero… pues en el correo lo explica claramente_

\- ¡Caprichos de la vieja habilidosa esa… Mills! – estaba hecha una furia, desnuda y empapada

\- _¡Ay ya!… ¿nos vemos o no?_

\- _Si, si claro… Donde siempre…_ – Dudó si aceptar, pero necesitaba algo de acción real, o Regina la iba a enloquecer

\- _Ok… ¡Perfecto!_ – se escuchaba contenta

\- ¿Y lo segundo?

\- _¡Ah si! Claro… ¿Qué demonios te traes con la Señora Mills?_

\- ¿Qué? – no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando – Ella es la que quería verme en esa reunión… Y ahora la cancela… ¡Menuda loca!

\- _¡Ay Emma! No te hagas la santa conmigo… Sólo te digo algo… Si esa mujer va a caer en las manos de alguna chica, esa debo ser yo… ¿Entiendes?_

\- ¿Perdón? – estaba viviendo en la dimensión desconocida – ¿Y yo por qué quería tener algo con la vieja esa?

\- _¡No lo sé! Porque está híper buena, tal vez…_ – se sonreía recordando las piernas de la morena

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Si está tan buena… ¿Por qué quieres que yo te vea hoy? O mejor dicho… ¿para qué?

\- _No te digo que está casadísima… Si no le haría el favor, cuando me lo pida_ – sonaba entre aburrida y encantada – _Y creo que está teniendo una aventura con su terapeuta… Te lo digo porque eres de mi confianza_ – le lanzó un beso

\- A mí me vale la vida de la Mills – trataba de relajarse – ¿Ok?... Ya nos vamos a ver, ya me preguntaste lo que querías… ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

\- _¿A las siete?_

\- Ummm… Si, a las siete está bien… – estaba interesada en romper el hechizo de Regina – Llévate esa ropa interior negra que tanto me gusta… – le comentó descaradamente a Elsa

\- _¡Es un trato!_ – la respuesta los fue más

Colgó y se rascó la cabeza unos segundos. ¿De verdad todo eso le había ocurrido o fue producto de su imaginación? Obviamente Elsa, aunque cansona, era hermosamente real, pero Regina había sido real? Claramente Emma no se cuestionaba su existencia, sino la naturaleza de la misma en su vida

\- ¡Dios! Es lunes, aún no he salido de la casa… ¡Señor, cómo será mi semana!

Terminó de bañarse, se vistió interna y externamente preparada para su trabajo, y la cita de esa noche. La ejecutiva joven, prometedora, sexy y elegante. Tal vez su chica de esta noche no era la mujer de sus sueños, pero era un sueño de mujer.

Tenía un rostro de portada, ojos azul profundo, como el cielo, intenso, y el cuerpo de una modelo, bien dotada, claro está.

\- ¡Vamos a ver qué pasó mientras dormía! – se dijo para sí misma, tomando el celular

Tenía varios mensajes en redes sociales, correos, mensajes de texto y cero llamadas perdidas. Revisó los correos mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno, y lo disfrutaba. Observó el mencionado por Elsa

 **"… por motivos de salud, la Señora Mills se ve en la necesidad de solicitar la suspensión de la reunión pautada para el día de mañana, Lunes…**

 **… la fecha será reprogramada, previo al acuerdo de las partes, durante la semana en curso…"**

\- ¡Basura! – dijo molesta – ¿Qué tramará ésta vieja?

Tomaba su chocolate caliente con crema y canela, cuando llegó a su último pendiente, los mensajes de texto, todos de un número "desconocido"

 **Desconocido: _¡Buen día Emma! Disculpa que te escriba de ésta forma tan atrevida, pero necesitaba disculparme nuevamente por mi salida anoche de tu casa. Sé que fue intempestiva, pero lo peor es que no tenía como confirmarte que había llegado bien a mi destino._**

 **Desconocido: _Espero que disculpes el atrevimiento, y que no tomes a mal que haya averiguado tu número. No importa ahora cómo, pero sólo quiero que sepas dos cosas. La primera es que te agradezco el hermoso día que me hiciste pasar ayer, no tienes idea de cómo me ayudó_**

 **Desconocido: _La segunda, es que estaré en el parque el domingo, sin falta y como siempre, a la misma hora (tipo 8:00a.m.) por si quieres saludar, o atropellar a otro labrador ; )_**

 **Desconocido: _Un beso. Regina – P.D. puedes guardar éste número_**

Emma apoyó la taza en la encimera con cuidado, soltó el teléfono de igual forma, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza se dijo así misma

\- ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir hasta el domingo sin ella?

 **oOo**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y paciencia.**

 **Trataré de actualizar con la frecuencia que el trabajo y mis responsabilidades me lo permitan… Tal vez sacrifique cantidad, pero quiero garantizar la calidad que ustedes merecen.**

 **Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior… Tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias, sólo un poco de paciencia jeje. Ambas historias son importantes para mí**

 **LyzzSQ… Aquí tienes, un capítulo largo. Esperamos que te mejores pronto.**

 **Espero sus comentarios… Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 **La Reunión**

Ese día despertó hecha trizas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, la cara, el vientre, su sexo. Todo. Le costó abrir los ojos, ya que había pasado mala noche y recurrió a los calmantes entrada la madrugada.

Cuando observó el reloj, eran la una media de la tarde. ¡Dios, cuánto había dormido! Miró hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su celular. Observó que estaba apagado, al máximo de carga. Al lado de éste, una nota color rosa.

\- ¡Sarah! – dijo para sí misma. Encendió el celular, mientras leía la nota.

 **"Regina. Tu celular estaba repicando mucho, y se apagó. Lo puse a cargar. Disculpa si me tomé la libertad de no encenderlo nuevamente, pero no sabía quién era, y pensé que debías descansar. Te vi tan dormida, que no tuve corazón para despertarte.**

 **No te preocupes por Henry. Me comuniqué con John, y le dije que cualquier eventualidad me avisara.**

 **Male se queda contigo. El desayuno está listo, y les voy a enviar un rico almuerzo y postre. Trata de seguir descansando y de desconectarte por lo menos por el día de hoy. Ya ésta noche hablaremos de qué harás mañana ¿Si? (espero que estés asintiendo).**

 **Nos vemos en la tarde. Te adoro.**

 **Sarah Fisher"**

Esa era su amiga de la infancia, una de las mejores mujeres que pudiesen existir. Para ella implicaba el amor y la protección que no había recibido de su madre.

\- ¿Male? – gritó buscando a la otra rubia, pero nadie respondió – ¡¿Male?! – seguía sin recibir respuesta

Le extrañó que su amiga de la universidad, que siempre estaba atenta para atenderla y coquetear con ella, no le contestara, especialmente por estar de reposo, y con su socia en casa.

Recorrió las habitaciones, y nadie le respondió. Obviamente no estaba en el segundo piso, pero tampoco en el primero. Dada la calidad de los gritos de la morena, la rubia debía haber aparecido exaltada, como si de una emergencia se tratase.

Salió a la terraza, pero allí tampoco estaba Diana. Era oficial, la habían dejado sola. Pero por qué Sarah le había dicho que "Male", es decir Diana, la iba a acompañar. ¿Le habría pasado algo grave a alguna de las rubias?

Se dirigió a la terraza, buscando el último indicio de que estaba sola. Y efectivamente así era. Diana no estaba en casa. Se dirigió a la cocina, y encontró la comida prometida: el desayuno, y el almuerzo con el postre

\- No puede ser que está buscando la comida… – se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando se daba la vuelta, se percató de una pequeña nota amarilla colgando del refrigerador. Era un postic con la letra de Diana

\- Male… – Sonrió y suspiró ante la informalidad de la rubia.

Las esposas no podían ser más opuestas. Diana era totalmente irreverente, práctica y un "Dragón" en los negocios, como ella se autodefinía. Sarah era mucho más espiritual, artística. Amante de la cocina y del frío extremo, por lo que le decían "la reina de las nieves".

Regina nunca olvidaría ese día de Navidad, cuando Sarah, de tan sólo 8 años, salió de su casa a toda velocidad, en medio de la nieve y del frío matutino. Corrió como una desesperada a casa de su amiguita Regina, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, para entregarle el presente que Papá Noel le había dejado debajo de su arbolito, por error.

Estaba descalza, en pijama, muy emocionada. Regina la recibió con su padre, abrigada y con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Tanto el Señor Henry Mills, como su hija, estaban sorprendidos de que la chica estuviese en esa facha, con semejante helada. Y más impresionados aún, cuando regresó a casa de la misma forma, sin conseguir siquiera un resfriado.

Desde entonces entendió que la mejor época del año para su amiga, era la de Navidad; y no sólo por las fiestas, que la enloquecían, sino por el invierno.

Lo que sí tenían en común esas dos mujeres, sus mejores amigas, era la belleza, la inteligencia, la fortaleza y el valor por la amistad. Las adoraba.

Probó un poco de su desayuno designado, y se dirigió a la nota. La leyó mientras masticaba el suculento bocado.

\- ¡Mierda! – un ataque de tos provocado por el ahogo, la hizo dejar su comida de lado – ¡Maldición! – dijo mientras tosía.

Se dirigió a tomar un poco de agua, de forma inmediata; entonces su ataque de tos cesó y se concentró en releer la nota en el postic, con detenimiento. Estaba escrito por ambos lados.

 **"Regina.**

 **Quédate descansando. Ahí está la comida, y sabes que puedes tomar lo que necesites.**

 **Me voy a la empresa, pues Elsa me llamó exaltada. La idiota de tu hermana hará la reunión con Plataforma. ¡Pensé que la habías cancelado!... Será justo a las 12:30… Me debes un almuerzo.**

 **Trataré de llegar a tiempo, porque apenas me avisaron. ¡Yo me encargo!**

 **Te quiero…**

 **Diana"**

Regina estaba en blanco, paralizada. Apenas atinó a sentarse un en banco de la isla

\- ¡Emma! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Su amiga era mordaz y sabía de las intenciones iniciales de Regina, pero no estaba al tanto de la nueva realidad que ésta estaba experimentando. Además, que si algo tenía Diana, era habilidad para no hacer quedar mal a nadie, respaldar sus palabras, pero cumpliendo sus propios objetivos. Sin duda sería la metida de pata del año con Emma.

Llamó insistentemente a su amiga Diana, a Elsa, incluso a Zelena, pero ninguna de éstas contestaba

\- Seguro están en la reunión… – dijo de forma automática – ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – gritó, estresándose.

Subió corriendo las escaleras. Todos sus dolores se habían disipado ante la eventualidad. Emma estaría furiosa, y lo peor que sería con ella, sin Regina haberlo propiciado. Se colocaba un traje semiformal de pantalón y camisa a toda velocidad. Se puso base y corrector como pudo, para tapar uno que otro moretón en el cuello y en la boca, y salió disparada.

Tomó las llaves de emergencia, que sabía estaban destinada para casos como esos, su bolso y su celular y salió corriendo.

Detuvo un taxi. Y le dio las instrucciones para llegar a toda velocidad a Mills & CO.

\- Aquí tiene… Cien dólares ¡Vamos! – le entregó el dinero – ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos!

En el camino intentó de nuevo sus llamadas, aún sin éxito. Seguro estaban allí reunidos. Tuvo la tentación de llamar a Emma Swan. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de mala manera que su musa era su "peor" enemiga? Pero lo más importante era ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que opinara la rubia desconocida?

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero le importaba y mucho, lo que la rubia opinase de ella. Sentía que se lo debía.

La distancia se le estaba haciendo eterna por el tráfico y la presión de lo que estaba pasando, pese a que no era lejos. Llamó por impulso a Emma, pero ésta no respondió. Cuando cayó la contestadora colgó espantada.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se dijo en voz alta

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó distraído el chofer del taxi

\- ¡Nada! – fue cortante – ¡Apúrese, que es una emergencia!

\- Hago lo que puedo Señora… – la miró de reojo

Revisó su celular. Tenía varios mensajes de voz, tal vez alguno de Elsa, quizás todos de Robin. Su ánimo se tornó triste, pesado y desanimado al ver los mensajes pendientes de su esposo. El día no podía ir peor.

Además, enfrentaría a Emma en sus peores condiciones, y en desventaja para poder defenderse. Guardó su celular en el bolso, y observó el dibujo doblado que le había causado tantos problemas. Lo sacó del bolso, y lo desdobló con sumo cuidado, como si de un bebé se tratase. Lo observó con ternura, amor y dolor. Entonces, rompió a llorar.

El taxista la miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, pero no quería entrometerse. Unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando llegaron a su destino

\- ¿Está todo bien Señora? – le dijo con pena el chofer – Llegamos a su destino…

\- ¡Si! – se colocó los lentes de sol, ya un poco más calmada, secando las últimas lágrimas – ¡Gracias! – y se bajó del taxi, cual diva.

Respiró profundo. Estuvo de pie unos segundos ante la puerta del imponente edificio de oficinas. Miró el reloj, las dos y veinte de la tarde.

El agente de seguridad la reconoció, algo extrañado por la vestimenta menos formal de la dueña de aquel lugar

\- ¡Buenas tardes Señora Mills! – le dijo bajando la cabeza.

Nadie la miraba al rostro. Ella estaba en su papel de mujer de fuego. Todos se apartaban ante su paso decidido, huían de entorpecer su andar. El joven que la saludó, detuvo el ascensor y lo desocupó de las dos personas que se disponían a tomarlo. Ella subió sin responder a la cortesía del chico, y el ascensor se cerró con ella dentro.

Una vez sola en el ascensor que la llevaba al último piso, se derrumbó ante la ansiedad. ¿Qué pensaría Emma al verla entrar? ¿Qué la engañó? ¿Y quién sabe el desastre que habría propiciado Zelena?

Al abrirse el ascensor, volvió a su papel. Las pocas personas que se encontró en su camino la miraban asustados, como si supieran que su humor no era el mejor de todos, y que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

Se ubicó frente a las puertas de la sala de juntas, respiró profundo, y sin quitarse los lentes de sol, entró al lugar abriendo con énfasis las puertas de par en par.

Automáticamente los ojos azules se posaron en ella. Ambas mujeres estaban reconociéndose en shock.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo

 **-xXx-**

Estaba más relajada porque no tendría que enfrentar a la "Reina Malvada" el día de hoy. Pensaba que su día no podía mejorar más.

En la noche disfrutaría de Elsa, que estaba como para chuparse los dedos, según su amiga Ruby. Era de esas niñas fresas, que no lo son tanto en la cama, así que, para Emma, esa chica tenía mucho potencial.

Esos mensajes de la Señora Regina la habían animado muchísimo, y entendía en parte por qué: obviamente esa mujer estaba buenísima. Se estaba volviendo loca o qué. Pensaba que tenía que relajarse y olvidarse de ella, si quería pasar la semana con vida.

Estaba ya en la oficina, arreglando los detalles de una maqueta con un pasante, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con insistencia. Era Elsa

\- _¡Me vas a matar!_ – una exaltada mujer le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- ¡Hola Elsa! Gusto en saludarte… – se reía con sarcasmos

\- _¡Vamos Emma!_ – Elsa le tenía muchísima paciencia – _Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar…_

\- A ver… ¿Qué no nos vamos a ver ésta noche? – continuaba jugueteando – Lo sé… Claro me entristece porque quiero hacerte…

\- _¡Cállate!_ – la interrumpió bruscamente – ¡ _La reunión se reanudó! Está pautada dentro de una hora, y créeme, será mejor que vengas porque mi jefa es una loca…_ – dijo exaltada – _Me va a matar…_ – se dejó decir en voz baja

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – estaba molesta, pero en shock – Si ustedes mismos la cancelaron ¿A qué juegan? Claro que no iremos… Nuestro tiempo vale dinero

\- _¡Por favor Emma!_ – la volvió a interrumpir – _Ya fue notificado tu jefe, y Plataforma como tal. Quise llamarte como una atención. Ustedes deciden. Igual… Yo ya estoy en problemas._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el teléfono, ante el desánimo de las últimas frases de Elsa

\- _Hoy va a ser un día duro… Lo sospeché desde anoche que me llamó mi jefa_ – Se dejó decir la triste chica – _Es muy duro Emma, mi trabajo es fuerte, aprendo mucho, pero es un precio muy alto_

\- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas de ese lugar! Que dejes a la Mills esa, que es una bruja… – estaba molesta – con las referencias de haber trabajado allí, tienes

\- _¡Mi jefa es otra cosa!_ – contradijo a la rubia – _Pero bueno… ¿Tratarás de calmarte para ésta noche? ¿O me abandonarás?... Mira que necesito liberar el estrés, de forma sexual preferiblemente…_ – ahora su tono era pícaro

\- ¡Vale! – le dijo Emma por cortesía – Creo que yo también lo voy a necesitar…

\- _¡Está bien! ¿Nos veremos en un rato?_

\- ¡Supongo! – dijo molesta y obstinada

\- _¡Adiós Emma!_

\- ¡Adiós Elsa!

Emma odiaba infinitamente a Mills & CO en estos momentos. No era posible que controlaran también a Plataforma, como si fuesen sus marionetas. Debía hablarlo con su jefe. Pero sabía que hoy no sería precisamente un buen día para ello.

"Gepeto", como le decían cariñosamente a Marco Wood, había pasado por la pérdida de su esposa hacía ya dos años. Justo ese día era el aniversario de su muerte, y éste estaba más triste de lo normal.

Se acercó a la oficina de su jefe, y asomándose tocó la puerta

\- ¡Hola! – le brindó una dulce sonrisa al anciano

\- Hola querida Emma… – el señor era adorable – Me imagino que estás molesta por los cambios de Mills & CO y que vienes a pelear…

Notó que el hombre estaba resignado, y que también estaba siendo condescendiente. Por lo cual, optó por disimular su enfoque inicial, y complacer a su apreciado director

\- ¡No! – disimuló – Venía a preguntarle si quería que fuese, o si prefiere que vaya August solamente

\- Emma… Es mejor que tú vayas. Ambos son como los hijos que nunca tuve, y sé que me representarán dignamente – se levantó y dirigiéndose a la joven rubia, le colocó la mano en el hombro – August sabe de las finanzas y de la ingeniería, pero tú eres mi arquitecto estrella… Y ese proyecto es noventa por ciento detalles arquitectónicos

\- Lo sé… Sólo quería validar jefe… – le dedicó otra gran sonrisa

\- Debes tratar de ser más diplomática, y de controlar un poco ese temperamento tuyo, tan explosivo – le hablaba como un padre a su hija

\- ¡Entiendo! – se notaba impaciente ante el último comentario – ¡Lo haré!

\- Lo sé… Por eso he decidido ir con ustedes… – le dijo como si nada, dándose vuelta para recoger sus cosas

\- ¡Qué! – Emma estaba impactada. No se esperaba eso para nada. Su cara era un poema. Su boca abierta de par en par y sus ojos como platos

\- ¡Si Emma! – se veía sereno y divertido – Es que éste viejo aún puede trabajar… – bromeaba.

Ante el asombro de la mayoría en Plataforma, el señor Marco Wood, alias "Gepeto", se dirigió a la salida, acompañado de sus dos apoyos principales en la compañía.

Llegaron un poco antes de la hora estimada a enorme edificio de oficinas que ostentaba Mills & CO. Se registraron en recepción, tomaron sus carnets de visitantes, y esperaron a que los hicieran seguir.

Subieron hasta el último piso de aquel edificio, el cincuenta, y al abrirse las puertas encontró una cara conocida. Elsa estaba radiante, disimulando su estrés tras su vestido de corte ejecutivo muy ajustado. Su también rubio cabello, estaba perfectamente sujeto en una trenza alta. La joven arquitecta no pudo evitar observarla de forma sexual

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – les indicó el camino – Pasen a la sala de juntas. La Señorita Mills estará con ustedes en unos minutos.

Emma se había ido más informal, ante la idea de la previa cancelación, llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo, se había maquillado un poco en el carro, resaltando sus hermosos ojos. Traía puestos unos jeans ajustados, una camisa formal y unos tirantes para enmarcar su toque despreocupado y bohemio. Y por supuesto, su chaqueta de cuero roja.

Pasaron a la enorme sala de juntas del también impresionante piso. Observó que quedaba justo al lado de la oficina del jefe, cuya placa decía "R. Mills. H. – Directora General". Inmediatamente sintió un susto en el estómago. Creyó estar nerviosa

\- ¡Adelante! – dijo la asistente – Nuevamente disculpen por los cambios que se han dado. Está todo lo que ustedes solicitaron previamente para la presentación… – miró a Emma de forma neutral, señalando el cable de proyección y demás elementos

\- ¡Muchas Gracias joven! – se adelantó a decir su jefe

\- ¡Gracias a ustedes! En especial a usted Señor Wood, que sé que es un hombre muy ocupado – la chica era extremadamente cortes – Disculpen también la hora y la espera. Les van a servir café, jugo y aperitivos… porque me imagino que no les dio tiempo a almorzar…

\- ¡Imaginas bien! – interrumpió Emma en tono irónico

\- ¡Ok! – Elsa estaba cortada, e identificaba la ironía de Emma

\- ¡Disculpa! – dijo August, mirando a la anfitriona con galantería – Mi compañera es un poco tosca… – le dio la mano y se presentó.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, y compartieron miradas cómplices. Ya tenía mal camino August, tratando de ligarse a Elsa. Pero como Emma era discreta en sus relaciones, el chico no tenía forma de saber que no había caso en que lo intentara siquiera con Elsa

\- ¡Caramba…! ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! – dijo con irónica ante la sorpresa – ¡Si es el mismísimo Marco Wood y sus marionetas! – era despectiva.

La mujer entró de repente en la oficina. Era blanca, pelirroja, de impactantes ojos azules. Alta, delgada, con una figura estupenda. Su vestimenta de oficina era exagerada para el gusto de Emma. Se le antojó poco elegante, y aquella actitud, malintencionada.

\- Ella es la… – trató de disimular ante el comentario inicial de la hermana de su jefa

\- ¡Soy la Señora Mills! ¡La jefa! – interrumpió a la asistente de su hermana – Vengo a acabar de una vez por todas con el absurdo de que Plataforma tenga el contrato de "El Supremo"

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo sereno ante el ataque de la mujer, haciéndole gestos a Emma y a August de que se calmaran y se sentaran – ¿Cómo está tu madre, Cora?

\- ¡Bien! ¡En el asilo, donde deberían estar todos los ancianos! – lo miraba invitándolo a unírsele a su Madre

\- ¡Ya veo! – le dijo sin inmutarse – Estamos aquí, porque tu hermana quería plantear los términos de una asociación para éste proyecto en particular…

\- ¡Mi hermana no sabe lo que dice! – lo interrumpió – Yo soy quien debo tomar éste tipo de decisiones por mantener la integridad y el prestigio de la compañía…

Emma se percataba que esa no era la jefa, era la hermana de la bruja Mills, Zelena

\- Pues… Creo que entonces debes discutirlo con ella previamente Zelena… O esperar a que estén las dos, Diana y Re…

\- ¡No hay que esperar a nadie! – Lo interrumpió, hecha una fiera – Veremos lo que tengas planteado y se tomará una decisión ya…

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – se dejó decir Emma

\- ¿Cómo? – la mujer no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria

\- ¡Que nos disculpe, pero no vamos a exponer nuestra propiedad intelectual sin garantías! – intervino August, pero la mirada desafiante de Zelena seguía sobre la rubia.

La pelirroja se volteó para calmar sus ímpetus, y retomar su tono de ironía y sarcasmo

\- Mi hermana me autorizó a hacer ésta reunión, y me dio las pautas. Ni siquiera estoy siendo la mitad de severa que ella es en éstas cosas… Tú lo sabes Marco… – se acerca a Emma, de espaldas a ésta

La joven arquitecto sólo quería que la verdadera responsable de aquella humillante reunión entrara por esa puerta. Quería decirle unas cuantas verdades; en especial por no tener la cara de enfrentarse a su jefe. Aparte de jugar sucio, era cobarde.

\- ¿Así que tú debes ser Emma Swan? – le repitió en el tono anterior

\- ¡Si! ¡Soy yo! – le hizo un gesto a Marco para que la dejara hablar. Fue cortante

\- Eres la chica que se cree un bello unicornio… – la sonrisa de burla era detestable

\- ¡No sé qué crea usted! Yo no me creo un maldito unicornio… Pero si soy una excelente arquitecta – se volteó y la miraba desafiante.

Zelena se le quedó viendo con cara de psicópata, mientras ella no se dejaba amedrentar

\- Mi trabajo no se debe a que sea hermana de "alguien" … es valorado por mi talento – remató

August se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la frente. Marco cerró los ojos fracciones de segundos y se dispuso a intervenir

\- Zelena… – dijo el anciano ante lo inevitable, cuando fue interrumpido

\- ¡Marco! ¿Por qué tienes a vulgares maleducados trabajando para ti?

\- ¡Por favor! – trataba de conciliar

\- ¿Es que te volviste loco desde que murió Alicia? – dijo sin piedad, mientras miraba a Emma, culpándola de las consecuencias de ese comentario.

Elsa no sabía dónde meterse. La cara de August era un poema. Marcos se mantenía sereno, pese al desagradable comentario que había recibido, entendiendo de quién se trataba.

Emma se ofendió tanto, que volteó la silla, tomó la taza de café que le acaban de servir minutos antes, y se la lanzó en el cuerpo a su atacante.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – dijo Zelena refunfuñando como niña malcriada, goteando café, gracias a Dios, no tan caliente.

En ese preciso instante, las puertas de la sala se abrieron bruscamente. Emma logró voltear ante el desplazamiento asustado de su adversaria. Notó que la pelirroja estaba asustada. Si ella era tan repugnante y desagradable, cómo sería la hermana si era tan temida.

Volteó y vio la fría mirada a través de los lentes de sol. La mujer estaba vestida algo informal a lo que ella esperaba. Quedó impactada al observar bien su rostro. Era imponente y hermosa como la imaginaba

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo

\- ¡Yo! – dijo la pelirroja empapada – ¡Mira lo que hizo ésta… ésta!

\- ¡Lo que haya hecho seguro te lo mereces! – hablaba serena. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar ese circo – ¡Retírate! – fue displicente mirándola de arriba abajo

\- ¡Elsa! – le indicó a la joven asistente – Indícale a Granny que venga a limpiar éste desastre – señaló con desprecio. Se quitó los lentes de sol y la chaqueta – Marco… ¡Mil disculpas! – se acercó disimulando su molestia por el descontrol de Zelena – Esto no debió ocurrir… – miró a Elsa cortante.

Entonces Emma supo que se trataba de la mismísima Señora Mills, no lo podía creer. Más allá de que se notara que Elsa tendría problemas, la mujer que estaba allí delante era como una estatua de mármol, fría y distante.

\- No te pido que disculpes a Zelena, porque ella hace cosas que… Francamente no sé cómo explicarlas…

Se veía demacrada. Algo le había sucedido. Pero el maquillaje la ayudaba a disimularlo. Se veía hermosa, y se notaba otro nivel de mujer. Nada que ver con el de su hermana Zelena.

Era feroz, eso sí se notaba. Era de temer

\- Por algo mandamos a cancelar la reunión… – tomó la mano del hombre, y la estrechó

\- ¡Tranquila! – Marco era un caballero, y se notaba que la respetaba y apreciaba – Espero que te encuentres mejor

\- Gracias… – asintió, aunque no era afecta a las familiaridades, y menos en los negocios – Y usted debe ser Emma Swan… La arquitecta de la que tanto se ha oído – le extendió la mano, mirándola con condescendencia – Disculpe lo de Zelena. Soy Diana Fisher, un placer…

\- ¡Encantada! – pues no era la jefa después de todo. Mantuvo su postura de indignación

\- Entiendo su molestia Señorita Swan – Se volteó a ver a Marco y luego a August – A ti si te conocía… ¿Qué tal August?

\- ¡Hola señora Fisher! – correspondió a darle la mano.

Se sentaron por petición de Diana, con la cual la reunión tomó otra dimensión. El ambiente se había tornado totalmente diferente en un par de minutos

\- … Y considero que debemos exponer esto ante la Dirección, puesto que es importante para Mills & CO – cerró Diana con mucho estilo

\- Pues sí, pero parece correcto… ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – dijo Marco, más abierto a discutir – Aunque contigo se puede hablar – le dedicó una sonrisa

\- ¡Claro! – se apresuró en apoyar August – Y así podemos plantear los escenarios de la propuesta económica – sonrió mirando a Diana

\- ¡Calma tigre! – le dijo Diana bromeando

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para Mills & CO este proyecto? Es sólo un edificio monumento… como muchos que han hecho y hemos hecho… ¿Por qué éste en particular?

La rubia mayor, se le quedó mirando inexpresiva, mientras la chica, el hombre y el muchacho la veían con cara de asombro

\- Emma… Querida… – trataba de disimular algo que parecía conocer, ante la imprudencia de la rubia – Eso no nos concierne en realidad, lo importante es el que lleguemos o no a una negociación

\- ¡Si Emma! – dijo August mirándola como si la quisiera matar

\- ¡Es sólo una pregunta! – sonrió con sarcasmo, mirando fijamente a Diana

\- Ya la Señora Mills explicará en persona los detalles de la negociación – le dijo muy calmada – y si tienes suerte, te dirá lo que quieres, niña – Ésta última palabra la pronunció con ligera displicencia – Bueno… Creo que no debemos prolongar más éste absurdo. De nuevo pido disculpas – se dirigió al anciano – Marco, en realidad fue un placer verte… – le dedicó una sonrisa agradable

\- El gusto ha sido mío – le dio un beso y se retiraron.

Emma iba furiosa en el carro. Los varones intuían que era mejor guardar silencio. Si alguien era terca y empecinada con ciertos temas, esa era la señorita Swan. Se fueron a comer a una cafetería cercana, sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio

\- ¡No tenía por qué decirte eso Marco! – Le dijo Emma, entre ofendida y apenada

\- No le prestes atención… Zelena es una mujer triste y opacada por el éxito de su hermana. Ahí hay todo un trasfondo familiar que hasta yo desconozco

\- ¿Pero tú conociste a su padre, cierto? – le preguntó August

\- Si. Claro, a Henry Mills… Era un hombre intachable…

\- A diferencia de sus hijas… – lo interrumpió, actuando con necedad

\- No juzgues sin saber… Y deja ese impulso. Eso es lo que tienes que corregir… – le hablaba nuevamente como un padre – Eres excelente en tu trabajo, pero debes evitar ese comportamiento… Así es Zelena. Es buena en su trabajo, pero es impulsiva y…

\- Y está loca… – se dejó decir August interrumpiendo.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose en silencio, para luego echarse a reír los tres

\- ¡Ay Emma! – le dijo entre risas su anciano jefe.

 **-xXx-**

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – dijo

La rubia la miraba extrañada

\- No voy a preguntar ¿qué haces aquí? Porque la respuesta sería obvia – le dijo Diana arreglando unos papeles que Elsa le había dejado para firmar, aprovechando que tuvo que ir a la empresa

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Regina abriendo la boca, mientras se sentaba a su lado paralizada

\- Creo que… eso es lo que me pregunté yo al entrar… y hasta creo que usé tus mismas palabras de negación "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" – le decía calmada, sin mirarla

Regina aún llevaba los lentes de sol, pero se los quitó para observar sin obstáculos el café derramado en el mármol negro, en la mesa, mojando algunas hojas blancas

\- Ya Granny viene a recoger éste desastre… – le dijo, terminando de firmar los papeles, y mirándola directamente – ¿Por qué viniste? – la veía al rostro

\- Tenía que ver qué demonios ocurrió aquí – le dijo decidida – y tenía que ayudarte… Tú estás de reposo…

\- Tú sabes bien lo que pasó… ¡Zelena! – le hablaba inexpresiva – Ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, pero tú no terminas de reaccionar al respecto… – esperó fracciones de segundos para hablarle nuevamente – ¿Por qué viniste? Yo estoy de reposo preventivo, pero no estoy inutilizada… ¿por qué viniste?

\- Tenía que parar ésta locura… ¡Porque yo di una orden y no se cumplió! – empezaba a molestarse y a alzar el tono. Se acercó al teléfono, y discó una extensión – ¡Elsa! ¡Venga aquí ahora mismo, a la sala de juntas! – habló con ira

\- Creo que la chica hizo lo que pudo… ¿Cómo te parece que encontré a Zelena insultando a Marco, y a la niñita arquitecto empapando de café a tu hermana? – soltó una risita de las de maléfica, y continuó mirando la cara de sombro de la morena

\- ¡Qué! – en ese preciso instante llegó la joven asistente, que observó con mayor impacto la presencia de su jefa principal, así como su aspecto

\- ¡Señora Mills! – fue lo que pudo decir

\- ¡Elsa! – Se volteó de inmediato. Notó que la chica detallaba su rostro, así que se puso nuevamente los lentes de sol – Concéntrate y dime… ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – gritó

\- Señora Regina… Yo… – la chica apenas podía hablar

\- Tú… Tú… – se mofaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba realmente afectada

\- ¡Regina! – le dijo Diana levantándose – Déjala hablar, o estaremos aquí hasta el viernes… – habló en un tono como de fastidio, pero que trababa de persuadir la furia de la morena.

Regina estaba impactada viendo a Elsa. La chica parecía afectada por su presencia y sus palabras. En realidad, era la Reina Malvada de la que todos hablaban. Atacaba y después preguntaba. Algo de eso le volvió a recordar a Emma Swan.

\- ¡Discúlpame Elsa! – bajó el tono, y notó el temblor de la joven

\- Levanta la cabeza niña… – dijo Diana en tono divertido – ¡Regina no te va a comer! – alzó una ceja. Se acercó a Regina, y le habló en un tono que sólo la morena percibía – Aunque creo que la niña preferiría eso… Cuando te dignes a terminar con esto, estaré en la oficina para irnos a casa

\- ¡Tranquila Male! Me iré por mi cuenta… – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ya has hecho bastante por hoy…

\- Ok… Pero me tendrás que decir por qué viniste… De eso, no te salvas – le devolvió el beso – ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – le dedicó un giño a Elsa, que la puso más nerviosa – ¡Te espero! – dijo gritando al salir.

Se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó a la cabeza, tomando del brazo a Elsa e invitándola a ubicarse a su lado

\- No me tienes que explicar nada… Sé que hiciste lo que te pedí… Cancelaste la reunión – la veía directamente al rostro – Y luego llamaste a Diana, como tenías previsto ante una contingencia

\- ¡Yo sé que no debí! – Le dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún contenidas – Ella le indicó a su secretaria que llamara y pasara los correos, todo sin informarme siquiera – las lágrimas abandonaron los impresionantes ojos azules – Y luego… Me va a disculpar, porque es su hermana, pero la señorita Zelena estaba como loca…

\- ¡Tranquila! – ya estaba más serena y pensando con claridad – Entiendo eso… Sólo te pido más firmeza en enfrentar a mi hermana. Te voy a apoyar, como no lo hice hoy – la tomó de las manos – Te empoderaré para ello, porque confío en ti… Pero debes ser fuerte – le habló con ímpetu

\- ¡Si Señora Mills! – la chica estaba sombrada – Le aseguro que no la defraudaré… Yo…

\- Ya, ya… – Veía a la chica llorar, pero con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

Terminó de enterarse de los acontecimientos, tratando de disimular su interés por Emma Swan. Tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar el baño de café que le había propinado la rubia a su hermana. Alcanzó absolutamente todos los detalles de la reunión. Comprobó que Elsa no habría podido actuar de mejor forma, sin ser atacada por la loca de Zelena.

\- ¿Sabes si mi hermana ya se fue? – le preguntó preparándose para la guerra

\- Si Señora Mills… ¡Ya se retiró!

\- ¡Regina! Llámame Regina, cuando estemos solas… Y si están personas cercanas, como Diana, Zelena, me puedes decir Señora Regina, o Regina a secas… Como te sientas más cómoda – tocó su mejilla y secó sus lágrimas – Ahora bien… Tómate el resto de la tarde, para que descanses…

\- ¿Usted viene mañana? – la rubia sentía que vivía un sueño

\- ¡Tú! – le aclaró – Y no, no lo creo… Mantendremos el plan inicial que te comenté ayer – se volteó – Fuerza Elsa, eso es lo que necesito de ti… ¡Frialdad y fuerza! – le dijo retirándose de la habitación

\- ¡Si Regina!

\- ¡Vete! – gritaba un poco

\- Termino de arreglar unas cosas y me voy… – se quedó hablando sola pero no le importó, estaba feliz.

 **-xXx-**

Su jefe le dio la tarde libre, entonces decidió caminar por el Parque Central, cerca de la zona donde la rubia la esperaría en su "cita soñada". La verdad quería decir que no, cancelarla. Pero por otro lado quería ir, y desahogarse tal cual se lo había sugerido Elsa horas antes.

Buscó en el maletín ejecutivo su celular, al que había ignorado desde antes de su salida de Plataforma. Cuando observó, tenía varios mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas.

Revisó los mensajes, y observó que uno era de Elsa, confirmándole la hora y el lugar del encuentro. Anexaba una foto de sus pechos perfectos, blancos como la nieve, cubiertos por la lencería sugerida por Emma.

Dos llamadas perdidas, una de su madre. ¿Qué querría su madre ahora? ¿Presentarle a otro "buen partido"?

La otra llamada, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Dios la había escuchado, pero de forma muy cruel. Sabía que la había llamado, pero no estuvo pendiente para atender. Otra razón para odiar a las Mills.

Caminó por el parque contemplando el registro de su celular. Esa morena lograba descontrolarla completamente. No aguantó más y le devolvió la llamada, total, tenía la excusa perfecta, que la misma mujer le había dado.

\- _¡Hola!_ – El corazón de Regina se detuvo. No supo por qué atendió

\- ¡Hola Regina, cómo estás! – Emma estaba realmente emocionada, pero disimulaba estar despreocupada – Te devolvía la llamada… ¿Pasó algo? – en el fondo temía que cancelara su cita del domingo

\- _Pues te llamaba para… para ver si habías recibido mis mensajes, y confirmar que ese era tu número_ – la salida más fácil. Emma no parecía sospechar quién era ella

\- ¡Excelente! – dijo la chica bromeando – Ahora sabes que sí es mi número… ¡Me puedes llamar cuando gustes! – el tono sensual de la rubia, no podía disimularse – Y… ¿Qué haces?

\- _Aunque no lo creas… Camino por el parque, mientras veo tu dibujo…_ – y así era, Regina estaba por la cera, a punto de ir a parar un taxi, para regresar a la casa de sus amigas

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Emma estaba asombrada, porque justamente observaba a Regina, mirar como embelesada su trabajo artístico

\- _¡Taxi!_ – Gritó, fuera de la bocina – _Que estoy a punto de tomar un taxi, mientras veo tu dibujo…_ – Se montó – _¡Avance que ahora le indico!_ – le dijo al chofer

\- ¡Regina! – le gritó Emma, pero no les dio chance a reaccionar, cuando el taxi arrancó, aprovechando la fluidez del tráfico a esa hora – Te estaba viendo…

Regina volteó a mirar a través del espejo, y la pudo observar entre la gente. Sintió como si se le arrugara el corazón, y no tenía ni idea del por qué. Se sentía mal, y culpable

\- ¡Emma! – le dijo con ternura – De haber sabido yo…

\- _¡Tranquila Regina!_ – Emma le hablaba con amor. Estaba feliz de haberla visto contemplado su dibujo – _Hoy, pensé que había sido un día de mierda… Pero acaba de mejorar del cielo a la tierra…_ – Tenía la mano en alto, como despidiéndose – _El saber que te gustó el retrato…_ – disimuló – _me ha hecho volver a respirar en calma._

Para Regina esas palabras no eran precisamente tranquilizadoras. Todo lo contrario, era poner el dedo en la herida.

\- ¿Vas a casa? – le preguntó la morena

\- _¡No!_ – le dijo sin pensar – _¿Por qué?_ – hablaba asustada, meditando en que, tal vez, la pregunta era la forma en que Regina le decía que quería ir con ella a casa

\- No, ha, ha, ha… – sólo quería saber que no estaría sola, pasando por ese día de "mierda" – Simplemente curiosidad. Saber que no vas a estar sola…

\- _Iré a "Lexo" con unos amigos…_ – Mintió. Si era el sitio, pero no eran "amigos" lo que iba a buscar

\- Me parece muy bien… – le dijo más relajada – Es bueno que una chica de tu edad se distraiga en los días de "mierda" – le dijo bromeando, mientras le hacía señas al taxista de que diera la vuelta. Miraba el dibujo

\- _¡Regina!_ – Sonrió. "Chica de tu edad" resonó en su cabeza – _No te burles…_

\- No, para nada – se reía – ¿Y vas… ya?

\- _¡Justo voy en camino!_ – la sonrisa de Regina la llevó a flotar entre nubes – _Estoy cerca…_

\- Bueno… Te dejo para que no te maten cruzando la calle… Mira que eres peligrosa – volvió a reír

\- _¡Ok! Eso estuvo de más…_ – rieron juntas – _Que descanses Regina… Me gustó haberte visto, así fuese de lejos, y por unos segundos…_ – No le reveló que la adoró, mientras contemplaba el retrato de su autoría

\- ¡El gusto fue mío Emma! – Regina estaba más tranquila. Se sentía feliz, y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero sospechaba que era porque Emma aún no sabía quién era ella en realidad – ¡Que te diviertas! ¡Adiós, hasta el Domingo!

\- _¡Hasta el Domingo! Un beso…_

Quería haberle dicho "Vamos, ven conmigo" pero no lo hizo, la verdad no tenía mucho sentido. La mujer tenía una vida, lejos de ella. Además, se veía que ésta era algo compleja, y si una cosa no le gustaba a Emma Swan, eran las relaciones complejas.

La rubia siguió su camino, para encontrarse con la otra chica hermosa, con la que pretendía desquitar todas sus frustraciones. Pero ahora sería algo más, sería su felicidad. Ese ese espacio momentáneo que le brindó su musa, lo que arregló su día por completo.

Llegó al sitio, y observó que la rubia no estaba en el lugar. Emma tomó una mesa, guindó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla alta, y se pidió un trago de Whisky. Había que celebrar que no tuvo que esperar hasta el domingo para ver a su hermosa modelo. Lo más probable, dado los sucesos, es que la viera antes de eso, un par de veces. Estaba feliz.

Entonces, llegó la rubia, despampanante, soltando su cabello de la trenza que lo contenía. La larga cabellera cayó de un lado, sobre su hombro. Se veía feliz y radiante, y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Emma. Dando unos saltitos la saludó besándola de improviso, de forma apasionada.

\- ¡Uy! Para haber sido un mal día, parece que está terminando excelente… – dijo Emma con cara de picardía

\- ¡Pues si! – le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¿Por qué presiento que no es especialmente por nuestra cita? – Emma estaba divertida. Ella también estaba motivada por una felicidad secreta

\- ¡Tonta! – le dijo acercándose sensualmente a la boca de la otra rubia – En realidad no quiero decirte nada, porque tal vez te quite esa cara de "Cumpleaños" que tienes… Y que seguro tampoco tiene que ver con ésta cita – le dio un corto beso

\- ¡Vamos! Te pido algo de beber y me lo cuentas… Total, es más temprano de lo esperado – le hacía señas al camarero

\- Tampoco tanto… – se reía relajada – Whisky para mí también… ¡Hay que celebrar esto!

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? – pidió la bebida a señas que le entendieron de inmediato

\- Mi jefa…

\- Ahhhhh… – La interrumpió, y le cambió la cara. Pero realmente nada conseguía opacar la calma que le había dado ver a su musa

\- ¿Ves? – la chica se molestó, pero superficialmente. Estaba que no cabía de la dicha – ¿Te cuento o no?

\- ¡Está bien! Prometo que me dará igual, como de hecho me da… – y así era, en todo sentido

\- Bueno… Lo creas o no, mi jefa llegó hecha una furia a la empresa, minutos después de que ustedes se marcharan…

\- ¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Claro que lo creo! – la interrumpió

\- ¡Emma! – La joven la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos en modo "sospecha"

\- ¡Lo siento! – levantó las manos en señal de rendición

Elsa la miró unos segundos en silencio. En realidad, no estaba molesta con Emma, no podía estarlo. Estaba tan feliz, que nada podría opacarlo

\- Bueno… – había esperado un par de segundos para continuar – Brindemos… – tomó su recién llegado Whisky, agradeciendo el servicio – Porque que no haya días tan malos como éste… ¡Pero que, si van a ser malos, terminen como hoy! – chocaron los vasos

\- ¡Seguro que sí! – dijo Emma emocionada – ¡Salud!

Las chicas rieron, y tomaron de su copa

\- A ver… ¿Y qué más pasó con tu "odiosa" jefa? – le dijo, bridándole toda su atención, en tono neutral

\- Pues… Que mi "hermosa" jefa llegó, molesta con la humanidad, en especial con su bruja hermana y mi persona…

\- Y eso te hace feliz por…

\- Emma… Ella estaba molesta porque no estuvo de acuerdo con que se hiciera la reunión, pues ella quería estar presente, y de paso la había tenido que cancelar… Ahora que lo pienso… – bajó la vista – estaba mal la pobre…

\- ¿Mal? ¿Mal cómo? – Emma bebía y fingía interés

\- Mal… Como si hubiese tenidos problemas… Como si... ¡Ah! – se llevó la mano a la boca

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada… Nada…

\- Ah no… ahora me cuentas…

\- Pues que creo que el esposo… ¡La golpeó!

\- ¿Qué? ¿A la bruja Mills? Tan poderosa y se deja hacer semejante atrocidad…

\- No, es que nunca había pasado… Pero ahora estoy segura que debió ser fuerte… Atando cabos… – la chica tenía cara de contrariedad

\- ¡Vamos Elsa! No te preocupes… Tu jefa será una maldita, pero está grandecita y es bastante inteligente para salir de eso – Trataba de llevarla al punto de felicidad en el que estaba anteriormente – A ver… ¿Por qué eso te hizo feliz?

\- ¡Ah sí! – la chica retomó su color alegre – Que estaba furiosa porque la hermana ofendió a Marco… ¡No sabes! Y la Señora Fisher también…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Si! – le lanzó una de sus miradas de muerte – Entonces me reclamó y tal… Pero luego se disculpó, dijo que yo había hecho lo que podía, y había actuado correctamente llamando a la socia

\- ¿La socia?

\- Si… Fisher es su socia… Y es de "nuestro combo" – hizo gesto de comillas en el aire, y tenía mirada pícara

\- ¡Interesante! Porque está buenísima…

\- Y casadísima… El asunto es que me tomó de las manos, me dijo que la tuteara, que yo era su mano derecha… Me dio unos cuantos consejos, me tocó la mejilla y me acarició… – la joven se llevó la mano a la cara, emocionada, como rememorando el momento

\- ¡Ey! Si quieres las dejo solas… A tu recuerdo y a ti – se divertía fastidiando a la chica

\- ¡Emma! – le decía como niña, haciendo pucheros

\- Ja, ja, ja… Para mí… Que tal vez tu jefa no es tan derecha como crees. Tal vez quiere algo contigo…

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¡ojalá! – la chica cruzó los dedos

\- A ver… No hablemos más de la vieja esa… Mejor terminemos el trago y vamos… – puso cara de intenciones sexuales – a hacer más intenso este día – alzaba una ceja, incitando a la otra rubia

\- ¡Pues claro! – volvió a acercarse y se besaron

Esa noche salieron de "Lexo" entre besos, y terminaron en el apartamento tipo estudio de Elsa. Fue una jornada intensa, puesto que ambas tenían mucho que liberar y realizar. Se usaron sexualmente, como solían hacerlo.

Ambas se dieron placer, y se brindaron pasión y furia, pensando en Regina. Cada una desde su óptica y perspectiva, desde sus vivencias con la morena. Fantasearon que le hacían el amor al objeto de su admiración y deseo.

 **-xXx-**

Regina acababa de colgar, pero había quedado con esa sensación de ver a Emma, de verse en sus ojos que tanto la admiraban. Ese dibujo lograba hacerla renacer. Tal vez era como decían Diana y Sarah, que la hacía sentirse joven y deseada. Pero, ella se merecía sentirse mejor, después de todo.

Por eso le había indicado al taxi que diera la vuelta, y que se estacionara frente a "Lexo". Sólo necesitaba verla unos segundos para agradecerle las fuerzas que le estaba dando, sin saberlo.

Cuando llegó al sitio, no tardó en ubicar a Emma, que permanecía sola en una silla, de espaldas a la vidriera. Salió del taxi, indicándole que la esperara. Se paró en la calzada, y observó a Emma. La chica se veía muy simpática con esos tirantes

\- Obviamente, toda una artista… – se dijo, y se dio fuerzas para ir

Se disponía a cruzar y encontrarse con Emma, antes de que sus amigos llegaran; no quería avergonzarla o incomodarla. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vio una cara conocida acercarse al umbral del local. Era Elsa.

Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió con cuidado, remontando la calzada, sin dejar de observar la extraña coincidencia.

De repente, una leve puntada le atravesó el corazón. Elsa, su mano derecha y asistente, se paraba justo en la mesa de Emma, la arquitecto de la competencia y su chica dibujante del parque. Y luego de un escaso saludo, se besaban en la boca con frenética pasión, como lo hacen las amantes.

Estaba en shock. Se quedó paralizada unos minutos con cara de haber visto un fantasma, hasta que la corneta de su chofer interino la sacó de su pesadilla.

Se montó de forma automática en el taxi. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Era demasiada información para un confuso instante.

Le indicó al taxista la dirección de la casa de sus amigas. Tomó el dibujo, lo contempló unos segundos y luego lo dobló para meterlo en el fondo del bolso.

Antes de guardarlo, lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras el llanto empezó a brotar descontrolado de sus hermosos ojos marrones

\- ¡Hasta el domingo Emma Swan! – y lo guardó.

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero tuve que salir fuera del país… Además de tener muchísimo trabajo…**

 **Pero aquí estoy. Un capítulo largo para compensar la espera. Gracias por sus comentarios, a las que siempre siguen las historia y a las que se unieron recientemente. Mil gracias por leer…**

 **MinaCX: Bienvenida a los fanfic de OUAT… Pronto estaré incursionando en los de otras series. Espero que te guste**

 **Mills: Calma je, je, je**

 **evazqueen** **, gencastrom09, navarroparrilla y las invitadas: me hace feliz que les haya gustado. Todas amamos a Diana y Sarah, especialmente porque idolatran a Regina**

 **Lalamarce: Disculpa si mi forma de escribir confunde. La idea es que al unir las piezas se vea que no hubo confusión, sino que lo hago a propósito para que se emocionen ¿Soy mala verdad? Ups… Gracias por leer**

 **Gracias a TODAS por el apoyo. Espero sus comentarios, sí o sí jajajaja…**

 **Saludos**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

 **Pájaros en la cabeza**

Cuando llegó, la casa estaba iluminada. Supuso que estaría allí, pero por una extraña razón, no le importaba. El taxi la dejó en la entrada, y como pudo, entró en la casa.

\- ¡Señora! – Mariam salió a su encuentro – ¡Buenas noches!

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima – ¿El señor está?

\- ¡Si! Está en el estudio – señaló

\- Ok, Gracias – tenía ese aire de arrasarlo todo a su paso

\- ¿Quiere que le avise que ya está aquí? ¿Le preparo algo de cenar? – la mujer tenía la mejor disposición

\- ¿Si quisiera avisarle a mi marido que llegué, no crees que habría ido al estudio? – tenía una expresión de maldad en su mirada

\- Si… – bajó la vista – ¡Disculpe Señora Regina!

\- ¡Tranquila! – se dio cuenta que la estaba pagando con la mujer – Por favor, tráeme algo ligero… Cereal o avena… ¡Ponte creativa! – le dedicó un guiño, y la mujer volvió a tomar color

El sólo hecho de cruzarse con Robin le helaba la sangre. Sentía pánico, pero se sentía peor tener que perder su vida. Después de todo, qué le quedaba. Se dirigió a su habitación, y ésta vez se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave.

La misma estaba limpia, sin indicios de la violación que ocurrió la noche anterior. Se desnudó frente al espejo, y se observó nuevamente, ésta vez con odio

\- ¿Qué te queda Regina? ¿¡Qué!? – se hizo la pregunta en voz alta, y rompió a llorar. De repente un pensamiento fugaz tomó su cabeza, y la dejó paralizada, mirándose al espejo – ¡El domingo! Eso… Eso me queda…

Lloró al recordar el beso de Elsa y Emma, y no supo por qué, pero sintió que no le quedaba más que salir adelante, con ese desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

Se dio una larga ducha, se tendió en la cama, y llamó a Mariam desde la puerta

\- ¡Aquí está su comida! – la mujer llegó con una bandeja

\- ¡Gracias! – La tomó, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta

Aún ante la presencia de Mariam, Robin llegó corriendo, tratando de alcanzar la puerta de Regina abierta, para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido

\- ¡Regina! – logró colocar su mano en el marco, impidiendo que ésta cerrara – ¡Por favor!

\- ¡No! – gritó aterrada

Regina soltó la bandeja y presionó la puerta, tratando de contener el miedo que corría por sus venas. Mariam salió despavorida hacia la sala, y buscó comunicarse con Sarah, tal cual le había indicado Regina alguna vez, cuando los problemas de drogas de Robin comenzaron.

\- ¡Por favor Regina! ¡Por favor! – el hombre insistía en verla de frente, empujando la puerta. Se oía desesperado – ¡Perdóname Regina! ¡Trata de escucharme!

\- ¡No Robin! ¡Aléjate! – empezó a temblar, mientras el pánico se apoderó de ella – Si de verdad quieres que te perdone, si de verdad quieres hablarme, déjame cerrar la puerta… ¡Por favor! – Gritó desesperada y el llanto brotó sin control.

El hombre escuchó su angustia, al otro lado de la puerta, y cedió. Regina trancó la puerta con seguro, de forma automática y se deslizó sobre ella, hasta caer de rodillas en el piso, llorando desconsolada.

\- ¡Por favor no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! – le costaba hablar por el llanto, mientras repetía esas palabras una y otra vez.

Estaba traumatizada. El hombre no consiguió más que posar su mano en la puerta, y bajar hasta ponerse de rodillas, donde supuso que estaría Regina, profiriendo súplicas constantes

\- ¡Por favor Regina! – de verdad parecía que el mundo se le había caído encima – ¡Déjame hablarte! … Déjame disculparme… Sé que una disculpa no es suficiente para lo que te hice. Sólo dame la oportunidad de hacerlo… Si después no me quieres ver, lo entenderé…

\- ¡Vete! – le gritó, ahogada en llanto – ¡Lárgate! – golpeó la puerta desesperada.

Robin se puso de pie. Comenzó a llorar, y a tratar de calmar el temblor que había en sus manos

\- Está bien Regina… ¡Me iré! – le hablaba con un profundo dolor, y arrepentimiento – Pero primero necesito que me escuches… – hizo unos segundos de silencio

\- ¡Vete! – seguía llorando. Le dolía físicamente el pecho, como si su corazón estallara en mil pedazos – ¡Que te largues!

Esperó unos minutos en silencio, detrás de la puerta, esperando que el llanto de Regina cesara. Pero no paraba.

Regina miró desde la puerta, su cartera en la silla junto a la cómoda. Estaba abierta, y podía divisar el papel donde estaba su dibujo. Ese retrato que Emma le hizo, cuando todavía se sentía medianamente entera. Ahora estaba rota, por dentro y por fuera.

Vino a su mente el rostro sonriente de la rubia, y sus palabras. El beso de Emma y Elsa la había impactado. Ella era su musa, después de todo, pero ahora se sentía como un espectro, un fantasma

\- ¡Por qué! – alargó la frase en un grito desgarrador – ¿Por qué? – esa última, casi no se escuchó.

Robin la oyó, y no pudo evitar seguir en silencio. Sabía que era culpable del sufrimiento de Regina. Su relación, que ya veía en decadencia, se había fracturado dramáticamente con la agresión que él le había propinado a su esposa

\- ¡Regina, por favor! – le dijo, casi susurrando – Mañana en la mañana me voy a una clínica de rehabilitación privada – se sentía su llanto – Lo que te hice… Yo… – le costaba asimilar lo que había pasado – ¡Yo no me lo perdono!

\- ¡Me desgarraste Robin! – su tono era de dolor y reproche – Sentí cómo me arrancaste el alma… Yo te supliqué… ¡te supliqué!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – trataba de llegar al punto de conciliación – No tengo perdón, y lo asumo. Pero, pase lo que pase con nosotros, debo retomar el control de mi vida… Por Henry…

\- ¡No menciones a mi hijo! ¡Cobarde! – Sentía una mezcla de furia, asco, dolor y miedo, terrible

\- ¡Regina! Sé que le hecho daño a todos, a todos, con mi adicción… Si no me perdono lo que te hice, tampoco puedo perdonarme por haber lastimado a mi hijo… – se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras – ¡Toqué fondo! Y de la forma más terrible, mi amor…

\- ¡No me llames así! – estaba escéptica

\- ¡Por favor Regina! – se sentó deslizando su espalda contra la pared – Estoy luchando contra ésta… ansiedad, tratando de ser firme. Quiero reponerme, por Henry. Sé que te perdí… Pero no quiero perder a mi hijo… ¡Ayúdame!

Regina no respondió. Estaba totalmente en silencio. Robin trató de escuchar desde su puesto en el piso, pero no consiguió oírla. Pasaron así un par de minutos. Él sentía el temblor en sus manos, la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él

\- Sólo espero… poder hacerlo Regina – hablaba sin la esperanza de una respuesta – Tengo mucho miedo… De no lograrlo, de morir en el intento…

Ella miraba el dibujo, a lo lejos, doblado dentro de su cartera. Había logrado serenarse, y escuchaba atenta a su esposo, a través de la puerta. Permanecía silenciosa. La luz de su celular parpadeaba. Pensó que debía ser Sarah o Diana. Pero ¿qué tal si era Emma? No, Emma estaba disfrutando de su noche, como la jovencita que era. ¿Y ella? Ella tendría que enfrentar la realidad, y el duro camino que se avecinaba.

\- Está bien Regina… Puedo entenderte – estaba resignado – Espero poder lograrlo, por Henry… Por… Por ti y por mí. Debo recuperar mi vida…

Se levantaba del suelo, cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta sonar. Había perdido la esperanza de que ella le abriera. Pero ahí estaba, su mujer, hermosa como siempre, pese al llanto y a los maltratos que él le había ocasionado

\- ¡Regina! – dio un paso al frente

\- ¡No! – puso su mano en señal de alto – Ni un paso más…

\- Regina, te juro por Dios… Por lo más sagrado que tenemos, Henry, que no te pondré una mano encima… De esa forma… ¡Nunca más! – el colocaba sus manos en señal de rendición. Se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar, desconsolado.

Ella lo miró, y sintió cómo su corazón latía descontrolado. ¡Cuánto había amado a Robin! Había sido todo lo maravilloso y terrible, que jamás pensó que sería.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! – le hablaba con indiferencia

\- Tengo miedo Regina… Miedo de recaer, de morir en el intento – se agarró de sus piernas, en forma suplicante – De hacerte daño de nuevo, y de seguir lastimando a Henry… A las personas que amo

\- Robin… – sintió pánico de su cercanía – ¡Por favor… Levántate! – se forzó a disimular.

El hombre lloraba como un bebé, a sus pies. Temblaba, y ella sabía que era por varios factores. Sabía que era genuino su interés de rehabilitarse, sus intenciones y sus miedos. Ella compartía éstos últimos. Aún lo amaba, o eso creía. Como fuese, no quería que Henry perdiera a su padre

\- ¡Vamos! – le acarició el cabello – Ven conmigo…

Lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto, y se paró frente a él, secándole las lágrimas

\- No te merezco Regina, ¡no te merezco! – seguía alterado – ¡Perdóname todo!

\- Tranquilo Robin… Por favor… Vamos, ven… – lo tomó de la mano, y sorteando la bandeja en el piso, lo metió a la habitación.

Abrió el cubrecama, y sentó al hombre en ella. Le quitó las pantuflas, y acariciando sus rodillas se miró en sus ojos verdes

\- Todo va a estar bien… ¡Tranquilo! – lo tomó de las temblorosas manos – Es sólo ésta noche… Mañana vas a estar mejor, y yo te voy a acompañar…

\- ¡Regina! No tienes por qué… – estaba impactado por la dulzura y nobleza de Regina

\- Shiii… ¡Calla! – lo empujó suavemente hasta acostarlo – Tienes que descansar…

\- Soy un peligro Regina… ¡No debo estar aquí! – se incorporó para irse

\- ¡Tranquilo! Sé que no me volverás a hacer daño… – sabía que era lo correcto, pero temía equivocarse.

Lo arropó, tomó de su mesita de noche un calmante poderoso, que le había recetado el doctor, días atrás, y sirvió un poco de agua, de la jarra que mantenía en la habitación.

\- ¡Toma! – le acercó las pastillas

\- ¡No! – colocó la mano en alto, para detenerla – ¡Más drogas no!

\- ¡Sólo es un calmante! Algo prescrito, sólo por hoy... No se compara con lo otro… Y te ayudará a descansar… ¡Vamos! – se la entregó, y él la tomó en seguida

\- ¡Gracias! – estaba llorando nuevamente – No merezco esto de ti…

\- ¡Basta! Ya vengo… – se alejó hacia el baño, sin perderlo de vista.

Tomó el celular, y observó las numerosas llamadas perdidas, tanto de Diana como de Sarah. Mensajes de texto, de voz. Todo un desastre la noche.

Se apresuró a llamar a Sarah, porque sabía que con Diana no se podría dialogar, y para evitar que su embarazo se viera afectado por el estrés

\- Aló, ¿Sarah? – trató de sonar muy natural

\- _¡En qué demonios estás pensando!_ – la rubia se escuchaba terriblemente molesta

\- ¡Diana! – colocó un tono neutro

\- _¿Por qué demonios te fuiste a meter en la boca del lobo?_ – estaba más que molesta, estaba preocupada – _Ya voy saliendo para allá…_

\- ¡No! – fue cortante

\- _¿Cómo qué no? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_ – estaba en shock – _Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza… Eso debe ser… Ni pienses que te voy a dejar allí Regina, por tu complejo de sufrida… ¡Ni lo pienses!_

\- ¡Diana! – Levantó un poco el tono, tratando de no alarmar a Robin – Todo está bien por aquí…

\- _¡Qué!... ¿qué todo está bien? ¿Todo está bien?_ – perdía la paciencia – _¿Te está apuntando con una pistola acaso? Para que digas eso… ¡Regina por el amor de Dios!_

\- Male… Por favor… Estoy lidiando con mucho aquí… Por favor, ¡no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es! – trató de no llorar, nuevamente

\- _¡Te golpeaste en la cabeza! ¡Eso fue! O ¿él te golpeó?_ – estaba ofuscada

\- ¡Diana! ¡Por favor! – el tono suplicante de Regina, hizo que la rubia parara.

Tomó unos segundos de silencio que Diana volviera a considerar a su amiga, y se resignase ante su aparente locura

\- _¿Qué necesitas?_ – la rubia estaba más calmada

\- Mañana va a ingresar a una clínica de rehabilitación… – hizo una pausa para darse valor – Y me pidió que lo acompañara

\- _¡Increíble!_ – sonaba exasperada, pese a su tono irónico

\- ¡Male! – ella también estaba impaciente

\- _¡Ok, ok!_ – respiró profundo – _Supongo que quieres que te acompañe…_

\- Si te sientes bien, puedes y no es mucha molestia… – le hablaba suave y de forma suplicante – Y si te puedes controlar… No te pido que lo mires bonito – se apresuró a contener el comentario de su amiga – Sólo ayúdame… Es el padre de mi hijo, y es importante para mí…

\- _¡Está bien Regina! ¿¡Qué no haríamos por ti!?_ – le dijo suspirando – _Pero me debes una… Tal vez te lo cobre con sexo… ¡No sé!_

\- ¡Male! – le sacó una sonrisa

\- _¿Viste? Aún tengo el poder de sonrojarte, ja, ja, ja_ – Se relajó ligeramente – _Cuídate por favor… ¡Hasta mañana!_

\- ¡Estaré bien! No te preocupes… ¡sádica! – sonreía de medio lado

\- _¡Te amo!_

\- ¡Te amo! – le lanzó un beso y colgó.

Se dirigió a la cama, a acompañar a su esposo, que estaba un poco más sereno, aunque aún lloraba, producto de la ansiedad y la culpa. Se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó. Éste se recostó en el regazo de Regina, y se aferraba a su pijama. Ella aún temblaba por el miedo que eso le causaba, pero trataba de sobreponerse.

Así pasó la noche, semi-acostada en la cama, con Robin en su regazo, divisando en la distancia el papel doblado, que contenía su tan preciado retrato.

\- Hasta el domingo Emma Swan… – y se dejó llevar por el sueño, el cansancio y la tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Robin despertó, Regina ya tenía todo preparado para llevarlo a la clínica. Estaba aún atolondrado por el sedante

\- ¡Ya está todo listo! – le dijo, con una sonrisa esperanzada – Espero que no te moleste… Preparé todo, si quieres revisa… Y lo lamento, sé que no te cae de lo mejor, pero le dije a Male que me acompañara… Por el regreso… Esto, es muy duro para mí Robin… – bajó la cabeza, mientras le preparaba la ropa

\- ¡Tranquila! – le sonrió, apenado – Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido… No te merezco… Y no sé qué cosa tan buena pude haber hecho antes, para que se me permitiese tenerte – se le acercó, y la tomó con dulzura del rostro

\- ¡Robin! – lo alejó colocando su mano en el pecho del hombre – ¡Por favor! – evadió su contacto y el beso que se avecinaba – Termina de arreglarte, voy a ver si te traigo el desayuno – se dio la vuelta, y simuló que doblaba la ropa de la gaveta

\- ¡Está bien! – se entristeció – Me bañaré rápido… No quiero sentirme mal – se retiró en dirección al baño – ¿Puedo? – le señaló la ducha

\- ¡Claro! – se sentía algo incómoda de tenerlo allí, por el tiempo que llevaban separados, y especialmente, por el incidente de la otra noche – ¡Mantente firme! – lo miró con necesidad – ¡Ya regreso!

Salió de la habitación, y tuvo que detenerse camino a la cocina. Se paró frente a una consola con espejo, en el corredor. Se miró, estaba hermosa y ella lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar aborrecerse. Tuvo unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Colocó su mano en la boca, trató de respirar profundo y par de veces.

Cuando logró reponerse, de intentar no perder la compostura, se unió con Diana en la sala, y le recordó a Mariam que se apurara con el desayuno de Robin. Las dos amigas ya habían comido minutos antes.

\- No sé cómo soportas a esa mujer… Es terriblemente lenta y… no sé… ¡Sin chispa! – Le hablaba con desprecio de Mariam

\- No la tengo para que sea la estrella de la compañía… Es sólo una empleada para las cosas del hogar – le dijo como si nada – Pero en realidad… No, no la soporto – Ambas rieron.

En un rato Mariam pasó por el lugar, bandeja en mano, para llevarle el desayuno al señor Hood

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – le inquirió

\- A la habitación del Señor, a llevarle el desayuno – contestó segura

\- Primero, yo te dije que me avisaras. Segundo, está en nuestra habitación, es decir, la mía. Y tercero, yo se lo llevaré – se paró y tomó la bandeja – A ver… Dame…

La cara de Diana era un poema, a la sorpresa y el asco. Regina se sentía territorial con Robin, y eso nunca había pasado. No era la naturaleza de Regina, ni cuando lo amaba todavía, con todo su ser, y se sospechaba de su comportamiento y aventuras.

Llegó a la habitación y el hombre terminaba de vestirse. Tocó antes de entrar, para asegurar que no quería situaciones incómodas, como la anterior. Él entendió la señal, y sonriendo le hizo el gesto de que entrara con confianza. Se veía relajado, por los momentos

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Regina trataba de no hacer contacto visual, directo o continuo, con los ojos de su esposo

\- Por ahora… Bien. Siento algo de ansiedad, no te lo niego… Pero aún el efecto del calmante está presente. Me cuesta coordinar con rapidez – le dijo con sinceridad. Se sentó en la mesita de la habitación, donde la morena le preparaba todo para que desayunara

\- ¡Ten! Tranquilo… – lo miró con ternura. Tal vez lo amaba aún. No lo sabía – ¡Come rápido, para llevarte y que te puedan atender como se debe! – Lo tomó de las manos – ¡Todo va a salir bien!

\- ¡Gracias Regina! – le devolvió la sonrisa – ¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Perfecta! – Nuevamente intentó besarla.

Ésta vez ella no se retiró. Estaba paralizada, intentado disimular su temor, producto del trauma sufrido. Él la besó dulcemente, pero ella apenas pudo responder

\- No lo volveré a hacer… ¡Te lo prometo! – Se apartó – Sólo quiero despedirme… Pasará cuando tú así lo quieras, como lo quieras… ¡Si es que puedes amarme de nuevo! – bajó la mirada, y se dedicó a comer su desayuno.

Regina permaneció unos segundos en silencio, apreciando que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. No sabía qué sentir. La mezcla de emociones en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en todo su ser, la estaba matando.

\- Te espero en la sala ¿Si? – señaló la puerta, disimulando su nerviosismo. Estaba fría, pálida y temblorosa

\- ¡Claro! – no se percató del problema de su mujer.

Salió tambaleándose hasta la sala, donde estaba su amiga esperando, y su cartera, portando su tesoro más preciado

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Diana tenía cara de seriedad extrema – ¿A caso te sientes culpable, en alguna forma, por lo que pasó? Porque no es así… ¡De ninguna manera!

\- ¡No Diana, no es eso! – se sentó a su lado, como pudo, bajando la mirada

\- No me vengas con ese cuento… Ni que porque esté arrepentido… ¡Listo! Y ya lo perdonaste y lo amas de nuevo… – Era severa

\- ¡Es el padre de mi hijo! – le dijo enfática

\- ¡Por favor Regina! ¡La excusa más barata de la historia! – le reprochaba

\- ¡Baja la voz, que te puede oír! – le susurró con fuerza a Diana – ¡No es una excusa, es una realidad! ¡Que no se diga que no lo intenté hasta el límite de mis fuerzas! – empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas, sin control – Él es el padre de mi hijo… ¿Y qué he de decirle a Henry? ¿Si su padre aparece muerto un día?

\- ¿O su Madre? – la interrumpió

\- ¡Si! – alzó el tono – Precisamente es lo que quiero evitar… Y si debo ser yo la fuerte, por ambos, y por Henry… ¡Lo seré! Es un matrimonio, un compromiso de vida…

\- ¡Lo sé! Sé que tienes esa formación… Y que yo he sido un poco profana e irrespetuosa al respecto… – bajó la mirada, porque en el fondo la entendía, aunque no compartiera la forma en que hacía las cosas – Yo estaré aquí… Siempre… – la tomó de la mano – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¡Si! – se soltó – Es sólo… es que esto me está costando Male… Me está destrozando por dentro… – Se abrazó a su amiga y se puso a llorar.

La rubia ya no dijo más. No era el momento, y no era necesario. Se dedicó a acariciar su cabello. La ayudó a calmarse, y para cuando el hombre llegó a su encuentro, habían disimulado muy bien que todo estaba en calma

\- ¡Buen día Diana! – él estaba visiblemente apenado e incómodo

\- ¡Buen día Robin! – trató de ser lo más neutral posible, por su amiga

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Es tiempo! – le dijo la morena a su esposo.

Dejarlo allí fue algo difícil de hacer. Una vez planteadas las normas, las reglas del lugar, horarios de visitas, tratamiento y tipo de actividades, se le indicó a Regina en cuáles estaba incluida.

\- ¡No tienes que hacerlo! – le dijo apenado

\- ¡Tengo y lo haré! – fue decidida.

Las primeras dos semanas, sería completamente para él. Las otras dos sería de terapia con la pareja, y una adicional, dependiendo del caso, con el núcleo familiar. Dos días de visitas: sábados para la pareja, y domingos, para la familia.

También se les notifico que había riesgos a considerar, debido a las fuertes adicciones de su esposo. La muerte era la más resaltante. No querían pensar en ello.

Ya para despedirse, Robin tomó a Regina de las manos

\- ¿Me permites abrazarte? – la miraba directamente a los ojos

\- ¡Claro! – Se aferró a él, por miedo de que no fuese igual que antes, por temor a que no fuese como siempre

\- ¡Tengo miedo! – la abrazaba con fuerza

\- Todo va a salir bien… ¡Ya lo verás! – ella respondió a la urgencia

\- ¿Puedo besarte? ¿Quiero despedirme de ti? – no se encontraba tan optimista, pues sus malestares se hacían presentes

\- ¡No digas eso! – se separó de él, para mirarlo con dolor

\- ¡No tengo cómo saberlo! – se escaparon unas lágrimas de sus ojos

\- ¡No lo digas! – y fue ella quién lo besó, dulce y tiernamente, para borrar la ansiedad del momento. Y sin poder decir algo más, corrió hacia la salida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el carro, en el asiento del copiloto, respirando con dificultad. Diana no articuló palabra en el camino de regreso. Se dirigió de forma automática a la casa de Regina. La morena no paró de llorar hasta que llegaron a su destino

\- Busca tus cosas, y vente con nosotras mientras Henry regresa… – Le dijo, preocupada

\- No… – le costaba hablar

\- No vayas a decir una mierda como "No quiero incomodarlas" – hizo comillas en el aire, y mofa de esa frase – porque ahí sí que me voy a molestar – La interrumpió, y la miró con intensidad, a través de sus profundos ojos azules. Era una mujer imponente

\- No es eso… Es que quiero irme con Henry… ¡Lo necesito! – Aún lloraba con ímpetu

\- ¡Mañana! Y si quieres, ambas te llevamos, y nos tomamos unas vacaciones… Mira que estoy de reposo de la quimioterapia – le dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Eso sería perfecto! – bajó la vista

\- ¡Pues vamos! Empaquemos… Una ropa interior bien sexy, para que me hagas un desnudo provocativo… ¡Me lo merezco! – soltó la clásica sonrisa pícara de bruja, contagiando a Regina

\- ¡Tonta! – amaba la forma en que Sarah y Diana la hacían olvidarse de todo.

Y así se hizo. Regina empacó para pasar esa noche del martes con sus amigas, y salir el miércoles a primera hora, a la cabaña donde aguardaba John, Peter y su pequeño Henry. Necesitaba a su hijo como el aire para respirar.

No faltó la indicación de que, el sábado al medio día, debían estar de regreso. Lo que sea que pasase, debía llegar a su encuentro con Emma. Le daba casi la misma ansiedad que por ver a Henry. Era algo loco, nuevo e inexplicable; pero por ahora quería concentrarse en sus necesidades también.

En su equipaje no faltó la mejor roja para la ocasión, por si se quedaba en la ciudad, de sábado para domingo. Su libro en turno, su bolso de deportivo, su dibujo preferido.

-xXx-

Esa noche fue una locura. Elsa y ella tuvieron sexo de la forma más descontrolada posible. Fue un sube y baja de sensaciones, muchas caricias y ternura, mucha pasión desbocada, lujuria y fuerza. Todas gracias al patrocinio de la misma persona: Regina.

La jefa Mills, le había dado a Elsa más material en un día, que en todo el tiempo que había trabajado para ella. Por poco que fuese, para ella significaba un gran avance.

¿Y qué decir de Emma? La necesidad que había notado en Regina, su musa, al hablarle de su encuentro del domingo, había encendido en ella las más bajas pasiones. Y algo inexplicable, también extrema dulzura y suavidad. Quería hacerle de todo lo imaginable a la Señora Regina. No importaba mucho por qué, pero la traía loca.

Despertó y Elsa ya se estaba vistiendo. Se había duchado, había preparado el desayuno para ambas, y estaba lista para irse a la oficina. La chica había sido precavida, y tenía la muda lista para la faena.

\- ¡Buen día! – se inclinó sobre la cama y le plantó un beso – Lo de ayer fue… ¡Increíble! – le mordió el labio inferior, y continuó colocándose las medias, para el liguero

\- ¡Buen día! – estaba en éxtasis, y la visión de Elsa en ropa interior, no era nada despreciable – ¿Eso que huelo es comida? ¡Muero de hambre!

\- ¡Si, lo es! – le sonrió ampliamente, sin detener su curso – Preparé algo sustancioso… Quemamos muchas calorías anoche… – la miró con perversión

\- ¡Es que estabas muy excitada! ¡Y yo qué podía hacer! – se encogió de hombros, y bromeaba

\- ¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Yo sola! – rieron.

Comieron, y la chica se marchó, no sin antes citarse con la otra rubia, un par de veces en la semana, dejando el fin libre. Emma entraba una hora más tarde, y casi nunca era puntual. Notó que le dolían varias partes de su cuerpo, confesables e inconfesables

\- ¡Ay Regina! – Se reía con picardía – ¡Ves lo que me haces! Y lo peor es que quieres más…

Se fue al baño, a ducharse y prepararse. El recuerdo de Regina, a través de la ventanilla del taxi, deseando verla, la excitó. No pudo evitar soñarla despierta

\- ¡Señorita Swan! – La morena estaba desnuda en la ducha – Usted se ha estado portando muy mal… Sudamos mucho anoche… Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es… ¡bañarla! – la mirada perversa de la soñada morena, era incitante

\- Pues si Regina… ¡Tómame! – dijo entre gemidos. Cerro los ojos, e imaginó que sus manos eran las de la morena.

Así se procuró un buen baño, y un orgasmo matutino.

Se vistió, y sin darse cuenta, todo se le iba en soñar despierta. Así cruzó las calles, asistió al trabajo y las reuniones. Así hizo cada comida, tomó cada baño, y se desahogó con Elsa. Todo con el pensamiento de Regina en mente.

Ninguna de las rubias se confesaron el origen de su nube, no por recelo u egoísmo, sino que no querían que parara ese sentimiento, por llevarlo a realidad de otra opinión.

Alguien dijo "Emma tiene pájaros en la cabeza". No era un pájaro, pero si estaba en su cabeza. Era un ser divino, maravilloso, al que pensaba que sólo tenía que poseer una vez, y su ansiedad cesaría.

¿Sería posible, poder tener a Regina, para ella, cuerpo a cuerpo, piel con piel, por lo menos una vez? Era lo que anhelaba

\- Tendremos la reunión el martes… – dijo Marco

\- ¿Cuál reunión? – De repente volvió en si

\- La reunión con la Señora Mills… ¿Cuál más? ¿No nos escuchas? – habló August, algo impaciente.

No, en realidad no estaba en la tierra, flotaba

\- ¡Tiene que ser mía! – se decía en voz alta, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó August, tratando de saber qué le pasaba a su compañera

\- ¡Déjala! Ya lo he dicho… Emma tiene "pájaros en la cabeza". Gracias a Dios, eso le ha ayudado a rendir en el trabajo – Dijo su jefe Marco, entre risitas

\- ¡Disculpen! – Emma se puso como un tomate.

Cosas así no habían dejado de pasarle, con conocidos y desconocidos. Por eso, trató de liberar su ansiedad comiendo, festejando, y tomando a Elsa, cual si fuese el objeto de su deseo.

Cuando por fin se hizo sábado en la tarde, no pudo aguantar más. Tomó el celular y decidió escribirle a Regina. Pero sin pensarlo, terminó llamándola. Tardó un poco en atender, y en ese trayecto, tuvo la tentación de colgar. Una fuerza irracional y poderosa, la hizo esperar en línea

\- _¿Aló?_ – una Regina tímida respondió, apresurada

\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? – Emma estaba más que contenta de escuchar su voz

\- _¡Señorita Swan! ¿Cómo le va?_ – Se apartó para hablar, y esbozó una sonrisa inesperada

\- Pues a mí… o sea "Tú", no "usted" … Me ha ido bastante bien… Y pues, he pensado en ti… Mi musa… – Regina no la podía ver, pero tenía una sonrisa pícara, una ceja levantada

\- _¡Seguro!_ – sonó algo incrédula, sin querer

\- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió, pero no se molestó

\- _¡Digo! Es que me imagino, que tú eres una chica muy ocupada… ¿Qué tiempo vas a tener para pensar en mí? Una mujer mayor, y desconocida…_ – bajaba la mirada, pero estaba sonrojada, pateando hojas secas en la tierra

\- ¡Pues imaginas mal! Te he pensado, y mucho… Digo, eres mi musa, mi inspiración… – ya no quería contenerse con la mujer, debía intentar un movimiento, sutil, pero decisivo – Y pues, me has ayudado esta semana, a soportar lo insoportable… ¡Cómo te parece!

Regina estaba ruborizada. No sabía por qué, pero obviamente su ánimo subió al escuchar esa afirmación. ¿Pero por qué Emma le decía eso? ¿Estaría coqueteando con ella? Se recordó de la escena de Elsa y Emma, de aquel beso, y se sintió triste. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio

\- ¿Regina? – Emma esperaba una respuesta, por cruel que fuese

\- _¡Si! ¡Disculpa Emma!_ – volvió en si – _Me alegra poder haberte ayudado… No tienes idea de que has hecho algo semejante por mí. Pero…_ – su tristeza le generaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago – _… Seguro tuviste más ayuda…_

\- Regina… – su afirmación final, tenía un tono familiar a celos – ¿Quieres decirme algo? – se sonrió – No vayas a tomar lo que diré a mal… ¿Pero… estás celosa? Suenas a mujer celosa… – se reía cual niña tremenda

\- _¿Yo?_ – había caído en su trampa – _¿Celosa de qué, de quién? Usted ni es mi amiga Señorita Swan…_

\- ¡Uy Regina! ¿Vuelvo a ser la Señorita Swan? No quería que lo tomaras a mal… – se lamentó de ir tan lejos – ¡Discúlpame!

\- _¡No Emma! ¡Discúlpame a mí! He tenido una semana de terror, y pues, sólo enfatizo la suerte que tienes de ser una chica hermosa, joven y llena de vida. Mereces disfrutarla al máximo… Y agradezco ese hermoso dibujo que me diste… Todos, pero en especial uno que he llevado conmigo… No sé por qué…_ – ¿por qué le contaba eso tan íntimo a aquella chica? En el fondo se lo debía

\- ¡Tranquila! Yo sólo bromeaba. Quería llamarte antes, por lo de la cita de mañana… – habló seria, para que Regina no se sintiese peor

\- _¡No irás!_ – lo dijo entre temerosa y triste

\- ¡Claro que voy! ¡Iré! – le habló entusiasmada, más por la necesidad que estaba demostrando Regina, que por el encuentro casual

\- _¡Perfecto!_ – su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, se sentía desfallecer. No sabía qué le pasaba – _Entonces temprano… ¿Cómo a las ocho?_

\- ¡Claro! Allí estaré – Emma estaba muy ansiosa. Quería gritar, saltar, correr una maratón… volar

\- _Emma… Una cosa más…_ – Regina hablaba seria

\- ¿Si? – la rubia se extrañó del cambio

\- _Procura que no te atropellen… ¡Te extraño!_

¿Te extraño? ¡Cómo se le ocurre! Mientras Regina maldecía la frase, Emma alucinaba con la misma. Había sentido a la morena tan excitada como ella; también celosa, y por último "Te extraño". Esa mujer la estaba volviendo loca.

Por fin el domingo, se levantó de la cama, como un rayo, cuando el despertador sonó a las seis. No le importaba casi madrugar en domingo. Una mujer bonita siempre era una causa a favor, un aliciente. Regina era mucho más, aunque ella no lo aceptara abiertamente.

Se bañó, se fijó que estuviese perfectamente depilada, porque "uno nunca puede saber cómo terminarán las cosas". Ese pensamiento la hizo reír como una adolescente.

\- ¡Qué te pasa Emma Swan! – se miró al espejo – ¡Reacciona! – volvió a reír.

La ropa interior que escogió era de color blanco. De encaje a juego. Debía ser algo revelador, sensual, pero a la vez tierno e inocente.

Se colocó una falda ajustada de cuero rojo, una franelilla blanca, y una chaqueta a juego con el atuendo. Como ya empezaba refrescar, medias color piel, y botines. Se dejó el cabello suelto. Usaría un sobrero que le quedaba de muerte.

Se maquilló de manera casual, resaltando sus hermosos ojos verde agua. Ella sabía cómo hacer de su cabello largo y rubio, y de sus ojos, un arma poderosa.

No tomó sus implementos de pintura. Su idea principal era, si Regina quería ser dibujada, llevarla al apartamento, para tenerla cautiva sin que lo supiera. Había comprado un montón de cosas para picar, para comer, beber, y cosas para el placer de los sentidos. Tenía que tener a Regina pronto, o se volvería loca.

Se disponía a salir, y el teléfono sonó

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Hermosa! – estaba muy contenta – ¿Cómo estás?

\- _¡Uy! ¡Pero qué felicidad!_ – La chica también lo estaba

\- ¿Y tú también? Mira que te conozco… – rieron

\- _Mi jefa… Me llamó, y aunque no lo creas, y mira que me parece extraño, me habló de ti…_

\- ¿Cómo? ¿La bruja esa? – se extrañó – ¿Estás bromeando? ¿O es que estás celosa y me quieres echar a perder el día?

\- _Ja, ja, ja… No le digas así a mi amada y deseada jefa_ … – Ella la idolatraba – _Mira que me pilló contigo…_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – Ahora sí que estaba extrañada

\- _El lunes… En "Lexo"_ – la mujer parecía apenada – _No sé cuándo, pero nos vio… Y por lo que me comentó, vio más que una conversación inocente_

\- ¡Mierda! – se llevó la mano a la frente – Pero… ¿No te mató? ¿No te arrancó el corazón y lo hizo polvo con sus manos?

\- _¡Emma!_ – se sonrió

\- Es que… ¿o eres masoquista o no sé qué? Porque te escucho muy feliz… – se burlaba. Salió del apartamento, y se dirigió al ascensor

\- _No te digo… Fue muy raro… Te puedo jurar Emma, y no es porque esa mujer me mate, pero estoy segura que estaba celosa…_ – lo contaba emocionada

\- ¿Celosa? – estaba entretenida – Como… ¿celos profesionales? Ja, ja, ja…

\- _¡No tonta!_ – suspiró – _Me trató muy bien… Al principio parecía molesta, pero eran celos… Y luego me habló cariñosa. Y me dijo que puedo ser tu amiga, mientras eso no estorbe con mi trabajo… Pero que ella confía en mí, y que prefiere que, en el plano personal, vea en mi entorno a otras personas… No sé… ¿Será que se me estaba insinuando? Es que se supone que es casada y eso…_

\- Pues… ¡Eso parece! Creo que quiere que la veas a ella… ¡Es evidente! – Emma de verdad esperaba que le fuese bien a Elsa – Aunque es una bruja, no sé qué gustos tienes… Fuera de mí – se reía a carcajadas, caminando por la calle

\- _¡Emma!_ – le habló con paciencia – _¿Tú crees?_

\- Bueno… Eso espero. Yo estoy cocinando a una señora casada… ¿Qué te parece? – le habló con sinceridad

\- _¿Esa es tu nueva musa?_ – le dijo divertida – _Pues ¡ojalá!... Pero cuidado Emma, yo no tengo problema en enamorarme de mi jefa como una idiota… Pero me parece que te vas a enamorar de esa mujer…_ – sabía que era así, aunque Emma lo negara

\- ¡Qué va! – estaba en negación – Es puro sexo… Esa mujer es terriblemente sexual… Me trae loca, y se hace la dura… O sea… – mentía un poco, y bastante

\- _Me vas a matar… ¡Pero le dije que eras mi novia!_ – se puso la mano en la cara – _No te pongas brava, pero debía ver si eran celos…_

\- ¡Si serás! ¿Por qué metes la pata así? – respiró profundo – Bueno, mejor… Que se aguante la vieja esa… No tienes que ver por ahí… Yo soy un buen partido… ¿Y bien? ¿Sirvió tu prueba?

\- _¡Demás!_ – Estaba emocionada – _Te juro que hasta sentí su voz quebrarse… La conozco desde hace años… ¡Esa mujer estaba celosa!_

Siguió caminando y conversando con Elsa hasta llegar al parque. Le confesó que la dejaría, para encontrarse con su musa sexual. Ambas rieron con sus confesiones, y se desearon mucha suerte con sus "mujeres casadas". El destino juega de forma caprichosa.

Se acercó hasta el árbol donde había encontrado a Regina, eran las siete y cincuenta. Había llegado temprano, pero lo valía. Ella llegaría pronto. Su respiración se aceleró de tal forma, que no sabía qué hacer.

Caminaba e círculos, se comía las uñas. Disimulaba no estar tan ansiosa, pero quería encaramarse en el árbol. Saludó al Golden que la atropelló

\- ¡Llega Regina! – eran las nueve y cuarto. Se sentó al pie del árbol

Ya a las diez, no la esperaba. Regina no llegaría. No tenía ningún mensaje, pero no la llamaría. Le correspondía ésta vez a la morena, dar las explicaciones del caso. Estaba decepcionada.

-xXx-

Ese miércoles se fue directo a la cabaña. John estaba encantado de recibir a las tres mujeres. Su esposa nunca había sido muy maternal, y su hijo Peter, adoraba a Regina como a una madre. Ella cuidaba excelentemente de los niños.

Henry lloró al conocer que su papá estaba enfermo. Regina le explicó que ese día, su padre lo había dejado solo, por el malestar que tenía; y que era contagioso, por eso iba a pasar un tiempo en "cuarentena".

Los padres tratan en lo posible, de hacer que la realidad no alcance a sus hijos. Pero, en ocasiones, subestiman el poder de la verdad, y la inteligencia de los niños.

Durmió abrazando a su hijo el resto de los días. Ella no lloró más. En ocasiones, cuando los niños hacían sus "cosas de hombres" con John, y cuando Diana y Sarah daban sus paseos románticos por el bosque, se sentaba en el muelle, a tomar vino, con su preciado dibujo en mano.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Estás obsesionada! – Sarah la sorprendió contemplándolo

\- ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste! – dejó la copa en el piso de madera, y se llevó la mano al pecho

\- ¡Claro! Si estás como hipnotizada por la pinturita esa… – Diana era un ajo, cuando del dibujo se trataba – Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué está hipnotizada? – la miraba y hablaba con ironía y sarcasmo

\- ¡Por favor Male! Guárdate tu veneno… ¿sí? – estaba molesta, porque sabía por dónde venía el tema, y que ellas tenían razón – No es nada de lo que piensan…

\- Estás obsesionada con el hecho de que esa chica te idealice Regina, es más que evidente… – Sarah salió en defensa de su mujer – Y lo sabes… No puedes jugar así con esa chica

\- Es más… Si como me dices, tiene "algo" con Elsa, ¿para qué sigues adelante con esos encuentros? – remataba Diana

\- ¡No sé si tienen algo! – evadía la realidad

\- ¡Las vistes besándose! – le recordó Diana – ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Quieres aferrarte a esa chica en un momento difícil de tu vida, lastimarla para que al final ella tenga un mal rato, y tú sigas con tu vida?

\- ¡Exactamente Regina! – Sarah estaba preocupada – Y al final, no quiero que salgas lastimada, porque te sientes insegura en éstos momentos. La gente se puede aprovechar de ti… ¡No te veas con esa chica!

\- ¡La novia de Elsa! – se reía de forma maliciosa

\- ¡No sé si sea su novia! – aclaró

\- Bueno… ¡Como sea! – la retaba – ¡Averígualo!

Se paró de repente, y caminó en sentido opuesto a sus amigas, pasando a través de ellas con el dibujo en mano, sujeto con fuerza.

\- ¡No tengo que averiguar nada, porque no me interesa! Mi único interés, es que Elsa haga su trabajo, y que no se filtre información… ¡El resto me vale! – Tomó el dibujo en el aire – Y sí, me gusta saber que soy deseada… ¿Es eso un pecado? – se retiró hacia el bosque, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus amigas se quedaron observándola alejarse. En silencio, cavilando cualquier razón para el comportamiento de Regina. Les quedaba claro que no le gustaba la chica, pero no el porqué de su actitud

\- ¿Acaso está celosa? – Sarah tuvo que hacer la pregunta

\- Probablemente quiera ser la única a la que la joven dibuje… Del resto, no sé…

Se ocultó de la vista de todos, y contempló por unos segundos aquél retrato, por millonésima vez. Tomó el teléfono, y llamó a la rubia, a la dueña de sus problemas principales

\- _¡Aló, Regina! ¿Qué sorpresa!_ – estaba alegre de oírla

\- ¿Cómo estás linda? ¿Qué tal va todo? – era muy dulce con ella

\- _Pues… Su hermana ha estado enloquecida Señora Regina, y me disculpa. ¡Muy alterada!_ – le hablaba con vergüenza

\- ¡Si! Ese es un problema que tengo que arreglar… – le dijo con paciencia – Te llamo para pedirte que agendes la reunión con "Plataforma" para éste martes, por favor…

\- _¡En seguida Regina! Con la discreción, y delicadeza del caso…_ – trataba de ser eficiente

\- ¡Sí! – tenía que saber – Elsa… Una pregunta… ¿Qué relación tienes con la Señorita Swan?

Se quedó muda. No sabía cómo había averiguado su jefa semejante información. Tal vez las habían visto juntas, éstos días que habían celebrado por la ciudad. Con Regina siempre era muy mala idea mentir

\- _Pues, salimos Regina… Nunca hemos hablado de mi vida personal antes… Pero quiero asegurarle que yo pongo por encima de todo mi trabajo…_ – estaba preocupada

\- Creo que deberías relacionarte con gente de tu área, de tu entorno. Tal vez no has visto a alguien a tu alrededor, que guste de ti – estaba divagando. No sabía por qué, con certeza, pero no quería que se viera con Emma – Y es que se trata de la competencia, Elsa…

\- _¿Perdón?_ – estaba extrañada

\- Si… Y pues, yo a ti, te siento muy cercana a mí, te tengo alta estima… La verdad, cariño… Me impactó verte en "Lexo" el lunes, en esa conducta…

\- _Regina… Con todo respeto…_ – estaba intrigada. Tenía qué saber qué se traía su amada jefa – _No abundan las personas que me acepten… Pues ya usted sabe que me gustan las mujeres, y no sé si eso vaya a ser un obstáculo…_

\- No lo será… Tú eres importante para mí. Tu trabajo y tu discreción también – le era totalmente sincera – Tengo puesta mi confianza en ti…

\- _Y yo tengo mi confianza en usted, y en su discreción…_ – Estaba feliz por oír esas palabras – _Quiero confiarle algo, y espero que no lo tome a mal…_

\- ¡No tiene por qué preocuparte! Tú eres muy importante para mí, más de lo que imaginas… – Sus sentimientos por Emma, hacían confusa la entonación de sus palabras

\- _Pues, quiero que sepa que Emma es mi novia… Y que, por ejemplo, sólo se entera de las reuniones a través de su correo corporativo… Y nunca, nunca, discutimos cosas de trabajo en… bueno, en la cama_ – estaba siendo enfática por muchas razones, profesionales y personales.

Regina estaba en shock. Sabía que la joven no le mentía, que ella era confiable. Y por supuesto, sólo había tenido una confirmación de su relación física y personal con Emma. Quedó en silencio por unos segundos

\- _¿Regina?_ – sí, su jefa debía estar celosa. Le daba placer y la emocionaba

\- ¡Si Elsa! ¡Aquí estoy! – disimulaba, y tuvo que aclarar la voz, que se le quebró por las ganas de llorar – ¡Confío en tu discreción!

\- _¡Seguro Regina!_

\- ¡Bueno cariño! Que termines de pasar un feliz fin de semana, y disculpa la intromisión…

\- _¡Nada que disculpar! Está en todo su derecho_ – soñaba que le pidiera que dejara a Emma, y que corriera a su lado

\- ¡Adiós Elsa!

\- _¡Adiós Regina! ¡Que descanses!_

Se tendió de repente en el piso, recostada a un árbol, y lloró amargamente, sujetando el dibujo contra su pecho.

Al caer la tarde, regresó a la cabaña. Todos se habían preocupado por ella. No dio explicaciones, pero disimuló perfectamente estar bien. Cuando pudo, se acercó a sus amigas, y en secreto les susurró

\- ¡Lamento lo de ésta tarde! – las miró con dolor, disfrazado de seriedad – ¡Tienen razón! No volveré a ver la chica…

El sábado, se preparaban para regresar. Estaba todo el equipaje en la camioneta de Regina. Sarah ya estaba esperado en el asiento del copiloto, y Diana en la parte de atrás.

Regina acordaba con John, venir entre semana, puesto que habían decidido quedarse allí, el resto de las vacaciones. Se despidió de los Big, y luego besó y abrazó a Henry por largo rato.

Cuando se dirigía al carro, sonó su celular. Vio en pantalla el nombre, y su corazón se detuvo. Era Emma Swan.

No le atendería. Dejó que repicara, pero se acordó que en su contestadora, dejaba claro su nombre y su apellido. ¡Debía cambiar eso! Respondió justo a tiempo, mientras caminaba alejada de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Durante toda la conversación, pasó por su cabeza decirle la verdad a Emma Swan. Quién era ella, y que sabía la relación que tenía con Elsa. Logró darse cuenta que hablaba, como si sintiera celos de esa relación. Pero ¿qué decía? Por ella, que las chicas fuesen muy felices juntas.

No tuvo corazón para cancelar el encuentro, o, mejor dicho, para decirle a Emma que ella no asistiría. ¡Dios, iba a plantar a la pobre chica! En realidad, sufrió al pensar que la rubia sería la responsable de la cancelación; seguramente, para pasar el domingo con su hermosa y joven novia.

Todo era un caos. Lo peor, es que sentía las miradas de Sarah y Diana, sospechando la naturaleza de la conversación, ante las caras de idiota que ponía y la actitud sospechosa que llevaba.

Por fin, tomó su puesto como piloto, y sin mediar palabra, partió hacia la ciudad.

\- Era la chica… ¿No es cierto? – Diana no perdía detalles

\- ¡Sí! ¡Era! – respondió con tono neutro

\- ¿Cancelaste la cita? – preguntó Sarah, mientras acariciaba su barriga

\- ¡No! – suspiró

Las rubias entendieron el mensaje. No había más qué decir. Regina posiblemente no iría, y le avisaría a la chica a último minuto. O la dejaría plantada, sin mayor explicación. Típico de Regina: cuando no sabía manejar la situación, buscaba la solución más violenta.

-xXx-

No se apresuró por salir. Sabía que dejar plantada a Emma era una cosa ruin, pero, en cualquier caso, no podía complicar su mundo aún más. El sábado en la noche, lo dedicó a ella misma. Se depiló, se hizo manicura, entre otros muchos mimos. Estaba agotada.

Ese domingo, se vistió como para un evento de caridad, del entorno empresarial. Estaba divina. Medias negras, tacones de aguja a juego. La ropa interior de encaje y satín negro, con vivos en azul rey. Vestido ajustado, de corte limpio y falda a la rodilla, color azul eléctrico y negro. Maquillaje espectacular, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, y su exuberante boca, en color vino. Cabello negro, liso y sedoso, perfectamente colocado. Abrigo a juego, y perfume matador. Estaba divina.

\- ¿Vas a provocar a Robin? – Sarah se reía. A veces podía ser más cruel que Diana, sin proponérselo

\- ¡Te pasas! – estaba seria. Pero había decidido alejarse de lo vivido – Sólo quiero que me vea espectacular… Ayer había visita conyugal, si quisiera matarlo, habría ido… – alzó la ceja

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Visita conyugal? Suena mucho peor de lo que ya es – ambas rieron.

Esperaba a Diana, que la acompañaría a visitar a Robin, como conductora designada. Ésta se presentó en bata, con muy mal aspecto

\- ¡Cielo! – exclamó Sarah

\- ¿Cariño te sientes bien? – estaban preocupadas

\- Buen día, dramáticas… – Diana y su humor de ajo. Besó a Sarah en la boca, y luego a Regina – ¿Viste? ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? – les dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Te sientes mal! No hay por qué disimular… – estaba visiblemente preocupada por su esposa

\- Si necesitas que te lleve al médico… O algo… – dejaría la visita al centro, con tal de ayudar a su amiga

\- ¡Cero lástima, perras! – les sonrió – En serio mujeres… Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada… Pero si quieren que me mejore… ¡Hagamos un trío! Tal vez eso me ayude…

\- ¡No tienes remedio! – Sarah simulaba estar indignada

\- ¿Segura? – la morena insistía

\- ¡Que sí Regina! Que un trío me vendría de maravilla… – se rieron – Lo único es que no podré acompañarte – se acercó y la tomó por los brazos – ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Claro! – le hablaba en serio. La abrazó – Ya estoy más tranquila al respecto…

\- ¡Lo sé! – la besó en la frente – ¡Ve a matar Reina Malvada! – le dedicó un giño, y le dio una nalgada al salir.

Llegó riendo al carro. Estar con sus amigas la hacía, sin duda, más feliz. Se montó en el carro, abrió la guantera para sacar los lentes de sol que quería, y que había dejado allí días atrás, cuando observó el dibujo doblado. Ya era tarde para el encuentro con Emma, y probablemente ya se habría ido del parque.

El teléfono sonó, y no dudó en que fuese Emma, estaba segura de que la llamaría. Tal vez dejaría que cayera la contestadora, y que, de una vez por todas, supiera la verdad; si no es que ya la sabía. Era un número local, que reconoció como el del doctor, de la clínica de rehabilitación.

\- _¿Señora Hood?_ – el médico tenía ese tono robótico, clásico de los doctores, cuando hay una situación delicada

\- ¡Si doctor Whale! ¿Cómo está? – trataba de ser cordial, pero esperaba algo no tan amable – ¿Pasó algo con mi esposo?

\- _Bueno Señora Regina, necesito que mantenga la calma. Debo decirle algo, que en condiciones normales no hablaría, por el paciente… Pero en éste caso, no se trata de confidencialidad, o de terapia, y afecta directamente la recuperación de su marido…_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – esperaba lo peor – ¡Doctor sin rodeos!

\- _Necesito confirmar una información primero… ¿Vino usted ayer a la visita conyugal?_

\- ¡No! – cada vez era peor

\- _Entiendo_ … – el hombre hizo una pausa de unos segundos. Se escuchaba que pasaba páginas – _Ayer su esposo recibió la visita conyugal de su esposa, la señora Mills. ¿Quiere que prosiga? Sé que puede ser duro para usted…_

Regina estaba en shock. Todas sus sospechas y peores temores, se estaban haciendo evidentes ante sus ojos

\- Siga… Siga Doctor – tuvo que aclarar la garganta para hablar

\- _Lamento informarle que, la mujer en cuestión, introdujo alcohol y drogas a la habitación de su esposo, lo que ocasionó su recaída. Afortunadamente, ya está estable._

\- Pu… puede decirme doctor, la descripción física de la mujer

\- _Señora Hood, tengo entendido que su nombre es Regina Mills ¿correcto?_

\- ¡Si!

\- _¿Es Zelena Mills su familiar?_

\- ¡Debo colgar Doctor! – dijo después de unos segundos de mutismo, en tono robótico – Asegúrese de que mi esposo esté bien, y le agradezco que suspenda las visitas. Yo iré a su oficina entre semana.

\- _Está bien Señora Regina… Pero debemos hablar esto…_

\- ¡Seguro! – colgó

Se colocó los lentes del sol, y salió del carro, portando su cartera y el dibujo. Caminó y no supo cómo, pero llegó hasta el parque. Las personas la miraban al pasar. Se veía tan hermosa. Pero en esos momentos era un alma en pena, por la ciudad.

Su elegancia natural la hacía resaltar en el entorno. Pudo divisar a la rubia saludando al labrador, levantarse y marcharse en dirección a su casa. No pudo evitar seguirla, cuidando de que ésta no la viera.

La torpe Emma cruzando las calles con descuido, pasando entre las personas, caminando con pesadumbre. ¿Se encontraría con Elsa? A éstas alturas ya no le importaba. Sólo quería verla.

La rubia entró en su edificio, y subió hasta su piso restaurado. Guardando las distancias, y aprovechando las oportunidades, Regina hizo lo mismo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento se derrumbó, no pudo más y echó a llorar. Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando de repente, antes de voltearse, Emma abrió la puerta con una expresión de total sorpresa en su rostro

\- ¡Regina! – estaba abrumada por la sorpresa de la visita, lo hermosa que estaba la mujer, y su estado emocional

\- ¡Emma! – se lanzó en los brazos de la rubia, y se abrazó con tal fuerza, que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto por completo, a través de la ropa

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – El olor de la morena la embriagaba

\- ¡Emma! Necesitaba verte… ¡Te necesito! – lloraba desconsolada, aferrada a su artista

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! Pasa… Anda ven… – le hablaba con ternura, mientras se separaba de ella, y le quitaba el abrigo – ¡Siéntate! Mientras te traigo un poco de agua… ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Emma, no! – le costaba hablar por el llanto. Se ahogaba – ¡Sin lástima! No lo soportaría

\- ¡Regina por Dios! ¡Qué lástima ni qué nada! – se arrodilló para mirarla de frente, y la tomó por el rostro – ¡Lástima de que semejante Diosa, haya pisado mi casa! Si es lo mejor de toda mi semana, después de verte a través de la ventana del taxi… Aunque seas inalcanzable

Regina la miraba anonadada. La chica claramente estaba impactada por ella, pero la sabía imposible. ¿Tal vez por eso mantenía su relación con Elsa, por no estar sola?

\- ¡Ay Emma! – sacó de su bolso el dibujo, y se lo mostró – Me ha dado las fuerzas que no supe que podía tener. Dentro de mi decadencia, me hizo soñar que aún puedo ser vista de ésta manera, hermosa como me dibujaste…

\- ¡Regina! – Emma estaba impactada - ¡Déjame hacer que te calmes! ¿Si?

Regina la tomó del rostro, y acercó su frente a la de Emma, hasta unirlas. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Regina lloraba, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la rubia, y en los labios de la chica

\- ¡Emma! – por unos instantes cerró los ojos, y trató de respirar en calma

\- ¡Regina! – Susurró, y pegó sus labios a los de la morena, en un suave roce.

Regina respondió casi por inercia al contacto, hasta que un ataque de lucidez la hizo separase de la chica, sin brusquedad, sólo reclinado la cabeza hacia atrás. La boca de Emma quedó cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡No Emma! No quiero confundirte… Yo… – estaba muriendo por dentro. No quería aprovecharse de la chica

\- ¡Tranquila! – Emma entendió perfectamente. Pero lejos de entristecerse, se sentía animada, pues veía una luz al final del túnel, en su camino hacia la conquista de Regina – No te sientas apenada… Yo fui quien se propasó… Pero puedes sentirte confiada… No voy a avanzar más. Es que la tentación fue mucha… Pero ahora, ni que te me desnudes, ¡Palabra! – colocó sus manos como para rezar, generando una sonrisa en la mujer.

Regina se sentía muy contrariada, era un cúmulo de emociones. Robin y Zelena tenían una aventura. Su hermana y el que era el hombre de su vida, y padre de su hijo. Era una pesadilla. Y éste ángel llamado Emma Swan, lograba refrescarle el alma

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasó? – Emma trataba de brindarle confianza, mientras le daba agua con azúcar, para serenarla

\- ¡No! – negó con la cabeza, mientras lloraba

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo especial? ¿Comer algo? – la chica trataba de distraerla – Yo no he desayunado…

La afirmación, hizo sentir peor a Regina, quien volvió a romper en llanto

\- ¡Ay no! Regina… ¡No! Yo no quise… – Estaba apenada – El demonio de Tasmania Emma, ataca de nuevo… – se llevó las manos a la cara

\- ¡Mejor me voy! No quiero incomodarte… – estaba devastada

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – se molestó – ¡Eso sí que no! Ninguna mujer hermosa ha dejado éste apartamento, sin por lo menos una hora de satisfacción garantizada… No me vas a hacer quedar mal con mis vecinos ¿O sí?

Logró sacarle una sonrisa a Regina, en medio de su angustioso llanto

\- Sabes… Te pareces mucho a Male… – se empezó a calmar, por alguna extraña razón – Ella hace ese tipo de bromas, que otros pueden ver fuera de lugar, pero que a mí me encantan

\- ¡Male! ¿Tu novia de la universidad? – le dedicó un giño. Su tono era pícaro

\- ¡Si! Ja, ja, ja – empezó a reír – Pero yo te dije que no era mi novia…

\- Bueno… Tú casi amante ja, ja, ja …

La risa de Emma la llevó a un nivel de distracción, lo suficientemente alejado de su compleja realidad

\- ¡No lo pienso discutir! Y menos si es por celos… – bromeó con la rubia

\- ¿Celos? – puso gesto de suficiencia – ¡Caro que tengo celos! ¡Por Dios! Mira lo buena que estás… Para chuparse los dedos… – la miraba con picardía

\- Bueno… ¡Gracias! – no pudo controlar, devolverle una sonrisa perversa a Emma

\- ¡Estás divina, por cierto! Amo tu vestido… – le dijo como si cualquier cosa, para no hacerla sentir incómoda – No es algo que yo usaría, porque soy medio bohemia y loca, pero se te ve regio

\- Te verías fenomenal… Pero también te ves hermosa así, al natural, y con la ropa de mujer joven – estaba encantada, cada vez más serena – Eres bella Emma, y sé que lo sabes…

\- ¡Espero que tú lo sepas! – disimuló su mirada incitante – Que sepas que eres una Diosa… ¡No diré más! – hizo gesto de cerrar su boca con llave.

Emma tomó el abrigo de Regina, y colocó algo de música suave, alternativa

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué vas a comer? – le repitió con dulzura

\- Ya yo comí… – mintió – Pero algo de vino me caería bien… Y no me digas que es muy temprano… – la miró sentenciosa

\- Ja, ja, ja… Yo no coarto el libre albedrío… – rieron – Entonces, espera aquí mientras preparo las cosas de comer, picar para ti… Y por supuesto… ¡El vino! – la mirada perversa de Emma, desapareció al pasar a la cocina.

No cabía de la dicha. Regina estaba calmándose, y era a causa de su trato, de su presencia. Tenía futuro. Pronto la tendría entre sus brazos, y después; bueno, no había un después. Emma Swan sólo quería divertirse con la morena, y ver hasta dónde llegaba su romance con la Diosa.

\- Debe ser buena en la cama… – se dijo para sí misma

Regresó sin fijarse en que Regina estaba acostada en el sofá. Colocó las cosas sobre la mesa, y luego observó los hermosos tacones negros, en la alfombra.

Cuando subió la mirada, Regina estaba recostada en el mueble, en una pose sugerente, y completamente desnuda. Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que veía

\- Seguro estoy soñando despierta… ¡¿Verdad?! – le dijo a la mujer, mientras se pellizcaba el brazo

\- ¡No Emma! Estoy desnuda para que me dibujes, ahora sí, sin necesidad de que quede nada a la imaginación… ¿Te molesta?

 **oOo**

 **Buenas… chicas, siguiendo sus peticiones y sugerencias… Aquí está un MEGA capítulo, para compensar la espera.**

 **Ojalá les guste… Y recuerden hacer sus comentarios… Los espero gustosa.**

 **Saludos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

"Fire meet gasoline"

\- ¿Emma? – se estaba arrepintiendo de su locura – Si te molesta o algo, me puedo vestir al instante – se levantó, se calzó sus tacones, y se dispuso a ir por su ropa – ¡Además, hace algo de frío! – no la miraba a los ojos. Trataba de contener su bochorno. En realidad, estaba sudando, acelerada y excitada.

Emma permanecía atónita, mirándola de pies a cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca de par en par. Creyó haber dejado de respirar, porque se sintió algo mareada.

La morena era un espectáculo de mujer. Realmente había que estar muerto para negarlo, y ni así. Su piel relucía, en ese tono tan particular, que el evidente contacto con el sol le daba. No era el cuerpo de una mujer de su edad, se veía increíblemente joven, pero con ese toque delicioso de la madurez, bien llevada.

Emma no estaba molesta, y Regina debía saberlo, entender que era todo lo contrario. Pero la rubia sólo podía hacer volar su imaginación ante semejante espectáculo visual, e figurarse que la morena, debía ser una fiera en la cama, por la forma de sus caderas, su culo, entre otros atributos

\- ¿Tomará sol… desnuda? – murmuró

\- ¿Perdón? – Regina estaba en proceso de caminar hacia el baño

\- ¡¿Qué?! – salió de su sueño imaginario, para vivir el real

\- Que… ¿qué dijiste? – se regresó, haciendo caso omiso a las palpitaciones abruptas y aceleradas de su corazón. No quería vestirse, quería ser su musa – Te pregunté que si te molestaba mi desnudez, por tu cara de asombro… – Se cubrió por instinto con el abrigo que había acomodado Emma en la otra silla. Pasó por su mente, que en la realidad, no le gustaba a la rubia – Tal vez imaginabas algo mejor… Es decir, tu imaginación fue más justa que los años… conmigo por lo menos…

\- ¡No! – se le acercó, y tiró del abrigo – ¡No te vistas! – la miró con dulzura, quitando su expresión robótica anterior – No me molesta. Y sí, quiero dibujarte, mientras más fiel a la realidad mejor. Porque créeme lo que te digo Regina, la realidad supera, con creces, a la ficción… – Ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, con intensidad. Estaba decidida a jugárselas todas, para seducir a Regina

\- ¿Si? – la voz le tembló. Tragó grueso, y sentía su corazón palpitar en su garganta, a mil por segundo. El calor la recorrió completamente

\- ¿Aún tienes frío? – Emma quiso cambiar el ritmo, para no prevenirla negativamente – Porque puedo subir la temperatura… – la miró como si nada

\- ¡No! – era evidente que no – Me siento un poco más aclimatada. Igual, puedes colocar una manta en el mueble… ¡Por favor! – sonrió para disimular, señalando el modular de cuero

\- ¡Claro! – fue corriendo a buscarla, y de lejos, veía a Regina parada, desnuda, en su sala – Otra cosa… ¡No te quites los tacones! – le gritó desde el armario.

Regina se sonrojó. Se sentía como la primera vez que hizo el amor con Graham. Su primera vez en todo: sexo, amor y lágrimas. Estaba tan acelerada, que tuvo que realizar continuas respiraciones profundas. Ahora estaba helada, pero por dentro, el calor de la excitación la recorría y a quemaba. Se cocinaba a fuego lento, por sentirse deseada.

Emma regresó y le entregó la manta, no sin antes verla con deseos de comérsela. Regina lo sabía, estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Cómo culpar a la chica por intentarlo, si ella se le estaba insinuando de la forma más descarada? Una pregunta más intensa torturaba su mente: ¿hasta dónde dejaría llegar a Emma, antes de poner el límite de su relación?

Con Diana llegó a unos ardientes besos, caricias a libre piel, y hasta dejó que probara sus pechos; justo antes de horrorizarse y decidir, que sólo serían amigas, y que aquella conducta estaba mal. ¿Con Emma, cuál sería ese límite?

Un escalofrío la recorrió toda, ante ese pensamiento. Ese reflejo terminó en su sexo, haciéndola humedecerse. Estaba agobiada, porque a ese punto, pensaba que era un libro abierto para la rubia, y que ésta podría evidenciar fácilmente toda su excitación y confusión. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!

Emma preparó todas sus cosas para dibujarla. Esta vez sería a lo grande: óleo sobre lienzo. La morena no parecía estar apurada, y si muy dispuesta. Y ella sólo quería que la mujer se quedara allí, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. De ser preciso, la noche entera.

Quería devorarla toda, saltarle encima y quitarle el complejo falso de sentirse "vieja". ¡Qué rica estaba Regina!

Mientras, Regina se acomodaba en el sofá, de la forma indicada, portando únicamente sus alhajas, y sus perfectos tacones negros.

Emma reunió toda su excitación como motivación artística, e hizo acopio de todo su profesionalismo, para parecer desinteresada por el sexo de la morena; esto último tranquilizaba y desconcertaba un poco a su modelo

\- A ver Regina… Gira únicamente el torso… – le indicaba – Así, así… Un poco más… ¡Eso! ¡Quieta! – la observaba de forma profesional, y daba vueltas a su alrededor para visualizar la mejor perspectiva, iluminación, y la pose más hermosa – Es quiero que te veas dulce, pero terriblemente incitante, sin ser vulgar… Sensual a morir, como de hecho eres… – ahora si le sonreía de forma perversa

\- Ja, ja, ja… – su risa era de pena, pero no estaba cohibida. No le daría gusto a Emma Swan de verla así – Me va a hacer sonrojar, Señorita Swan… – ella le correspondió a la mirada erótica, y su tono era de provocación

\- ¡Ay Regina! ¡Ay Regina! – le hacía advertencias para que estuviese preparada – Mira que… yo para pintar a éste nivel… Es que soy muy kinestésica, y necesito tocar para entender a profundidad – la estaba seduciendo, de forma táctica

\- ¿Kinestésica? – se sonreía, por la excitación y la vergüenza. De igual forma, se había sonrojado – Pues… ¡mira tú!... ¿Qué requieres tocar, para internalizarlo, cuando pintas así? – ella tenía una sonrisa perversa, disimulando su nerviosismo, pero era totalmente convincente. Mantenía su ceja izquierda arqueada

\- Pues… por ejemplo… tu piel. Quiero sentir su textura, su olor, saber por qué tiene ese resplandor especial, casi celestial. Debes tomar el sol, desnuda... El color de tu piel es hermoso, por cierto… – Le hablaba, mientras se concentraba en sus primeros trazos – Y pues, también podría tocarte… para acomodar alguna de las posturas… Igual, no es necesario que estés paralizada… Sabes que tengo retentiva – le dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Oh! – Regina estaba excitada. Pensó que, si seguía así, Emma lograría notar visiblemente la humedad de su sexo – En ese caso… Siéntete libre… – ¡qué demonios estaba diciendo! Su corazón iba a explotar – Es decir, quiero una pintura fenomenal… Haz lo que consideres…

\- ¡Debo acostarme con la modelo, para sentirla desde adentro! – le dijo Emma como si nada, ignorando lo emocionada que estaba con la revelación anterior de Regina

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Regina se sobresaltó, y perdió la pose

\- ¡Regina! ¡No te muevas! – Emma fingió estar exasperada – ¡Por favor! Obviamente es broma… – Se burló de la morena a carcajadas. Le había tendido una trampa

Regina se quedó paralizada en esa posición, la cual no era la indicada para el retrato. Estaba en shock, sobre cómo la rubia podía hacer con ella lo que le daba la gana. Le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído como una tonta; entre otras cosas, por sus pensamientos más obscuros sobre lo que estaba pasando, y qué podría pasar.

La pose actual de la mujer, dejaba al descubierto su sexo húmedo, lo que se le antojó completamente apetecible a la chica. Emma se puso como un tomate. El calor de la habitación parecía haberse disparado.

\- Acomódate Regina… ¡Por favor! – tuvo que aclarar la garganta, pero le habló con dulzura, simulando estar desentendida – Me voy a poner cómoda…

Regina se dio cuenta que su sexo expuesto era la causa, y también se acaloró. Sintió que le bajaba la tensión. Como acto reflejo, cerró las piernas, se sirvió vino, y se recostó en el sofá, sosteniendo la copa y cerrando los ojos.

Emma regresó en pantuflas, portando una franelilla corta y holgada, tipo sudadera. Sólo eso, y la tanga de encaje blanca, que había destinado para su encuentro sexual con la morena. Se hizo una cola de caballo, y se dispuso a continuar.

La modelo no se percató, por estar tratando de volver en sí, con los ojos cerrados. La rubia retomó el oficio, sin antes hacerse de botanas y una copa de vino para ella, colocándolas más cerca de donde estaba.

\- ¡Así te ves increíble, he de decirte! – no paraba de hacer trazos, y preparar colores

\- ¡Gracias! – abrió los ojos, y miró el hermoso techo – Creo que tú haces que me vea increíble… – suspiró, y le dio un sorbo a su copa – ¡Hiciste un trabajo hermoso con el techo!

\- ¿Lo crees? – la rubia estaba encantada, de que su musa entendiera esos pequeños detalles – Me encantó hacer mi hogar, tal cual lo deseaba…

\- ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! – trataba de relajarse, y de cambiar el tema

\- ¿Si? ¿Por qué lo dices? – le seguía la corriente, conduciendo la conversación a un punto en que Regina la mirara

\- Porque así fue con mi casa… Se hizo así, tal cual la imaginaba – tomó un poco más de vino – Mi casa… – suspiró.

Emma no sabía si Regina se había dado cuenta de su desnudez parcial. Estaba intrigada por eso; aunque el comentario actual de la morena, le había hecho evidenciar los profundos problemas que tenía, y que estaba ligados a su vida familiar

\- ¿Aún no puedes hablar? – Emma pintaba como poseída – Sabes que, si lo necesitas, aquí estaré.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la morena parecía estar absorta. Ese silencio fue roto por su gesto de negación, y sus suspiros. Cerraba los ojos, y eventualmente una lágrima escapa. Terminaba su copa de vino.

\- Disculpa mi estado de ánimo inicial, pero prefiero concentrarme en lo nuestro… – se escuchó y recapacitó riendo con pena, mientras cerraba los ojos – Quiero decir, lo del retrato, y la buena compañía de mi artista favorita

\- Ja, ja, ja… Tranquila, que entendí… – Regina era un misterio, y una certeza a la vez. Era desconcertante – Debería captar tu esencia actual… Sólo por eso, también preguntaría… Y es broma ese comentario que acabo de hacer, como el de acostarme con la modelo… – rio – A menos que la modelo quiera, claro está… – seguía riendo, y Regina se le unió

\- ¡Buen intento Señorita Swan! – su sonrisa inundaba el lugar de belleza pura.

Otros minutos de silencio invadieron la sala. Emma se inspiraba y pintaba, mientras que Regina descansaba, y se sumergía en sus pensamientos

\- ¡Mi esposo entró a rehabilitación el martes! Tiene un serio problema de adicción… Yo personalmente lo acompañé… – dijo, con cierta inercia en su hablar

\- ¡Regina! – estaba impactada. La morena se estaba abriendo ante ella – Si no quieres hablar…

\- Antes de eso tuvimos muchos problemas… – la interrumpió para seguir hablando – Entre ellos por sus adicciones… Infidelidades… Descuido de nuestro hijo. Él ha sufrido muchísimo, sabes, con todo el trastorno de su padre, sus ausencias… peleas… – lloraba, pero estaba serena, en una especie de resignación

\- ¡Regina! – susurró. Estaba impactada

\- El día que te conocí, que me fui de repente, fue porque él estaba mal en la casa… Fui para evitar más problemas… Pero tuvo una fuerte recaída… y… – le costaba imaginar lo que estaba por decir, más al hacerlo a viva voz, y ante otra persona – ¡me violó! – cerró los ojos, apretó la copa en sus manos, haciéndola descansar sobre su estómago – Me destruyó Emma… Tenía meses que no me tocaba, tal vez más. Y hoy, antes de salir de casa, me enteré que tuvo una sobre dosis, gracias a su amante, que ingresó drogas a la clínica, haciéndose pasar por mí… Y que resultó ser mi única hermana. ¡Mi esposo y mi hermana! Ambos adictos, ambos me engañan… – abrió los ojos para mirar el techo – Todo tiene más sentido, cuando lo dices en voz alta – se quedó callada.

Emma estaba en shock. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacer el mejor retrato de la historia. Aunque no sabía ni su apellido, y no tenía detalles formales de su vida, Regina le estaba abriendo su alma, y eso era serio, demasiado serio para Emma Swan.

Así permanecieron, en silencio, varios minutos, hasta que la rubia decidió aliviar la tensión. Si la morena estaba allí, era porque eso quería. ¿Y qué quería? Que ella la ayudara a relajarse, a olvidar, y a sentirse deseada. Y eso haría

\- Y… ¿Puedo tocarte? – soltó la pregunta al aire, con total inocencia

Regina esbozó una sonrisa de rendición, estaba en calma, y todo era gracias a esa maravillosa chica

\- Si así me garantizas satisfacción… – pensó que acababa de ponerse la soga al cuello – digo que, si así va a salir excelente mi retrato, ¡pues si! – se sonrojó

\- ¡Ay Regina! – se reía con malicia, mientras dibujaba – Luego no digas que yo malinterpreto… Y en cualquier caso… ¡Te garantizo total satisfacción! – su tono, su mirada, sus intenciones, eran totalmente incitantes

\- ¡Emma! – dijo con dejo de fastidio fingido, mientras se volteaba.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente, de frente a ella estaba Emma, pintando, con esa facha erótica de comodidad que se había puesto. Regina no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, y sus ojos como platos, ante la imagen de la joven mujer. Para disimular que su impresión era tan fuerte, optó por la ligereza de sus comentarios

\- ¡Emma! – hablaba impresionada – ¡Eres hermosa! Tienes un cuerpo espectacular… De tu edad, claro está… ¿Haces mucho ejercicio? – se hizo la desentendida, y cambió la mirada a la bandeja de quesos

\- ¡Hago! Me mantengo en forma… – decía con gesto sobrado – Y… pues hago "otras" actividades de impacto… Que si quieres te puedo enseñar…

\- ¡Ay Emma! Aunque no lo creas… Tal vez sea yo, la que te pueda dar unos cuantos consejos – se reía con malicia. La rubia no iba a intimidarla, por el contrario – En cuanto a actividades de altísimo impacto.

Emma se le quedó mirando con deseo. Regina trató de fingir que no lo percibía, pero su respiración se aceleró nuevamente. La rubia dejó todo sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hasta ella, con decisión.

Se paró justo en frente de la mujer. La miró de arriba abajo, sin pudor alguno, y se arrodilló en la alfombra para quedar cara a cara, ligeramente más abajo

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué vas a hacer? – tragó y aclaró la garganta

\- ¡Tocarte! – el deseo en la mirada de Emma era incontenible

\- Emma, yo… – se había puesto nerviosa

\- Shiii… Tranquila… – colocó sus manos en las rodillas de Regina – Sólo es que soy kinestésica… ¿Recuerdas?

Emma extendió la mano, y con la punta de los dedos rozó el torso de Regina. Miraba acuciosa, cada detalle de su contacto. Deslizó la yema de los dedos por el abdomen de la mujer, provocando en la morena, mil sensaciones que acababan en su sexo. Se estremecía de forma incontrolable, ante el tacto de la rubia.

Rozó la parte cercana a su pecho, y luego llevó los dedos hasta su clavícula, y el trapecio, la piel de su cuello. Se incorporó, y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Regina, la hizo reclinarse. La mujer se dejó. En ese momento, no estaba en posición de controlarse; estaba en posición de otra cosa.

Acercó su rostro al cuello de Regina, y se observó acariciando el cabello de la morena, suave, castaño obscuro, sedoso. Lo apartó, y se dedicó a respirar profundamente el olor de Regina, su perfume, el aroma de su cabello, su esencia propia y natural.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente el cuello de Regina, y ésta se estremeció. Su piel la delató, erizándose completamente. La mano izquierda de Emma, que permanecía poco más arriba de la rodilla, en la pierna izquierda de la morena, lo notó

\- ¿Puedo? – le susurró al oído, cargada de deseo

\- ¡No! – cerró los ojos

\- ¡Si, si puedo! – Regresó su rostro frente al de la morena, rozando sus labios en el proceso

\- ¡Emma! – le dijo, suspirando, de forma casi imperceptible

\- Es parte del proceso creativo… ¡Eso y nada más! ¡Te lo aseguro! – estaba nublada por la fuerza con la que la morena la atraía.

Se alejó de ella. La miró a los ojos, esos enormes, profundos y espectaculares ojos marrones. Se volvió a arrodillar, y la tomó por las caderas, masajeando su pelvis. Luego las llevó hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y la atrajo hacia ella, con un solo impulso. Regina quedaba en el borde del asiento, con las piernas abiertas.

Emma terminó de separar sus rodillas, posando sus brazos sobre sus muslos. Se acercó mucho más a la morena. Ésta apenas parpadeaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba, llevado por la respiración acelerada, y la excitación que experimentaba. Sentía latir el corazón con fuerza, con alta frecuencia, hasta en su húmedo sexo. Sus senos rogaban por la boca de Emma.

\- ¿Puedo? – tenía que hacerlo, pero quería su permiso

\- ¡No, por favor! – suplicaba, cerrado los ojos, y colocado sus manos en los hombros de Emma.

No podía creer lo increíblemente fuerte que era la rubia. Cómo, los músculos que se tienen que marcar, delicadamente en el cuerpo de una mujer, estaban definidos a la perfección. La tanga blanca era un detalle hermoso, que cubría su esencia de mujer. Su piel blanca, joven, perfecta y luminosa, y sus brazos y su abdomen, eran una oda a la belleza de la juventud.

\- Regina… Sabes que no voy a parar… ¿Por qué te frenas? – quitaba las manos de la morena de sus hombros, y las colocaba debajo de las suyas

\- Emma… No quiero que… – le costaba hablar, por el nivel de embriaguez que experimentaba – … Nos vayamos por otro camino, que no traiga nada… nada bueno para las dos. Yo… no soy libre. Nunca he estado con una…

\- Shiiii… ¡Calla! – colocó su dedo índice sobre los carnosos labios color vino, algo decolorados ya, para indicar que no siguiera

\- Primero, no nos conocemos… ¿sí? Pero quiero que sepas, que no soy una niña indefensa, soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere… – acariciaba el borde de los labios de la morena, su cicatriz – Segundo, suelo dejarme llevar por el momento, sin pensar o esperar siquiera qué pasará mañana… Así que… ¡Relájate! – se acercó a su rostro, levantándose ligeramente, de su posición en el piso – Y tercero, me gustas demasiado, me trates loca y te deseo… – jugaba con ella – Pero, por ahora, sólo quiero pintarte… – se alejó de ella, rozando con sus labios el abdomen de la morena, para luego levantarse bruscamente.

Regina no estaba muy segura de qué había pasado, o de qué estaba pasando. La chica la había dejado desconcertada, excitada, y considerando decirle "Si. Puedes Emma Swan". A éste punto de la conversación, el puedo, no sabía qué significaba

\- ¡Ok! – le dijo, perdiendo el impulso que tenía

\- ¿Ok, qué? – Emma la tomaba de las piernas y le indicaba la posición que iba a retomar, para dibujarla – Levanta la pierna izquierda, ligeramente… ¡Así!

\- ¡Que te entiendo! Y si, imaginaba que no estás pensando sino en sexo… – miró hacia el techo, mientras seguía las instrucciones de la rubia

\- ¡Pues si Regina! – tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que había hecho algo mal – En realidad me despreocupo de los compromisos… – trató de fingir demencia al respecto – Vivo el día, porque pues, a pesar de que soy joven, también me ha tocado rudo – seguía acomodando a su musa en la pose – No espero que la gente me ame, o me deje amarla. Los sentimientos son propios, y los vivimos como nos parezca… Sufrimos menos si los disfrutamos, sin esperar por lo que otros sientan, nos correspondan o no…

\- ¡Me imagino! – era algo irónica, pero la había entristecido. Claramente había pensado en la pobre Elsa, y en la relación que tenía con la rubia – ¿Y tu novia piensa eso? Porque creo haber escuchado que tienes novia… – ya estaba en posición. Se estaba molestando por la forma indiferente en que Emma parecía tratar a su asistente

\- ¡Tuve! Hace unos meses que rompimos… – le dijo, como si nada, volviendo a su tarea de retratista – Pero, si lo que quieres saber es si estoy viendo a alguien… La respuesta es ¡sí!

La mujer sintió una puntada en el pecho. Lo que acababa de decir Emma era que, ni la pobre Elsa con sus apasionados besos, ni ella, ahí desnuda y brindándole inspiración, eran especiales en su vida. ¡Nadie parecía serlo!

\- Una exnovia del mundo artístico… Y con más frecuencia, estoy con otra exnovia, de la universidad… Estudió Ingeniería Civil… Es una monería. Nosotras somos muy amigas, y con "beneficios". Nos conocemos desde antes, claro está… Pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Somos más… como familia, siendo honesta… – estaba tratando de hacerle ver a Regina, que ella no dependía de nadie. Seguía pintando – Y… ¿esa cara?

\- Pues… – estaba atónita. Pobre de su asistente. Era una chica muy dulce, para sólo ser utilizada para la rubia – Que pensaba que te involucrabas realmente con las personas… No sólo eran de tránsito… ¿Y si la pobre chica piensa que pueden volver? – Elsa le había dicho "es mi novia"

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¡No hay manera! – la rubia reía despreocupada, sin percatarse de la cara de fiasco de la morena

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – estaba desconcertada

\- Porque está enamorada hasta los huesos de otra… De otra que, por cierto, no le presta ni cinco de atención – le dijo divertida – ¿Ves, por eso es muy mal plan involucrarse? Sólo tenemos sexo, muy buen sexo… ¡Y ya!

\- ¿Enamorada de otra?... ¿Eso no te afecta? – De verdad, esa visión de la rubia, la estaba lastimando, porque no le gustaba

\- Si… de la jefa. Una bruja de los mil demonios… Pero Elsa… Así se llama mi "amiguita"… Elsa muere por ella…

No sólo había descubierto que no significaba "nada" para Emma, sino que era "todo" para Elsa. Pobre muchacha, que no sabía que las mujeres de su vida, tenían opiniones tan diferentes de ella, en lo profesional, personal y en lo amoroso.

\- ¿Entonces no te importa en lo más mínimo la gente? ¿Elsa, por ejemplo? – estaba algo molesta, pero trataba de disimularlo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿sólo porque digo lo que pienso? – se le quedó mirando. Ahora si le llamó la atención – Ellas, mis ex, la mayoría son mis amigas… ¿Qué con algunas guardo una relación sexual? ¡Sí!, pero no significa que no me importen. Porque me importa Elsa, es que me gustaría que encontrara a alguien más... ¿Qué en ocasiones disfruto del sexo casual? ¡Sí! Cuidándose, eso no es un pecado. Por supuesto soy selectiva, y la gente tiene que inspirarme… – seguía pintando.

"La gente… inspirarme" Regina no era su única musa. No lo era, y por mucho parecía, que no era la más importante. Estaba realmente incómoda ahora. Para Emma, su cuerpo era sólo un cuerpo más, su vida, era sólo una vida más. Ya no se sentía deseada, no se sentía hermosa. Ya no sentía que alguien pudiera amarla

\- … Me importan mis amigos. Y vivo las relaciones, explorando y explotando lo que yo siento – siguió con su discurso absurdo – Es decir, si decido estar contigo, y no quieres una relación seria, sino netamente sexual… Yo lo disfrutaría al máximo, mientras dure. No me voy a "enamorar" – hizo comillas en el aire, con el pincel en la mano – Y si lo hago, no voy a sufrir porque tú no lo hagas… – quería venderle esa idea, claramente.

\- ¡No sé Emma! Creo que tenemos concepciones diferentes de lo que es una relación, o de lo que es amar… – estaba decepcionada – Yo he estado casada, y sí, he vivido un infierno. He sufrido por no ser amada… Pero, aun así, no cambiaría nada, porque me ha hecho lo que soy ahora… – se sentó, y dejó la posición. Miraba a Emma con intensidad – Y tal vez sí, ¡no sé quién soy! O ¡En qué me he convertido!... Pero algo si te puedo decir, he amado con todas mis fuerzas, y me sentí amada… ¡No hay nada semejante! – se levantó, y tomó la copa de vino, rellenándola – Nada supera el hecho de entregarse plenamente, y saber que te desean de la misma forma... ¡Es tan sublime! – las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos – Que una vez que lo has experimentado, nada puede superarlo… Y no sólo te hablo de las relaciones de pareja… – le dio un sorbo a su copa – ¡Creo que mejor me visto! – señaló la ruta al baño

\- ¡No Regina! ¡Por qué! – hijo gesto de detenerla, soltando la tabla de colores. Era oficial, había arruinado el momento, y con ello, perdido la oportunidad de poseer a Regina – Necesito unos cuantos detalles más… – trataba de convencerla – Espera…

\- ¡Sé que eres capaz de terminarlo así! – le sonrió dulcemente, pero se notaba su decepción – Total, sólo soy una "musa" más… – le dedicó un giño, y se dispuso a caminar hasta el baño

\- ¡No, Regina! – se fue tras ella, y la tomó del brazo – ¡Espera! – suspiró y bajó la cabeza – ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

\- No necesitas inventar nada ahora, sólo para probar que puedes tenerme… – Regina era una mujer con una mente asombrosa y una inteligencia intimidante – Entiende que, estoy casada… ¡Con un hombre! No me gustan las mujeres… – estaba dolida

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué dices! – se hizo la ofendida – ¿Es que tú no te has visto en el espejo? ¿verdad? ¡Si, debe ser eso! – se volteó a tomar a Regina por ambos brazos, y quedar frente a frente – No eres ¡otra más! ¡Eres única! Y eso… Eso me tiene mal…

\- ¡Por favor Emma! – volteó el rostro

\- ¡Por favor Tú, Regina! Date cuenta… Todo éste discurso es por el momento que vivimos segundos antes… Estuve a punto de enloquecer, de besarte y hacerte mía, con o sin tu permiso… – La tomó por la barbilla, con la mano que no contenía el pincel – ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza, que prefiero que creas que no puedes lastimarme, con tal de que me permitas vivir algo sublime, como de lo que hablas, pero contigo? Aunque sea a mi manera…

\- ¡Emma por favor! – ahora estaba pensando que la rubia, tal vez, había mentido en parte – ¡No digas eso!

\- ¡Regina! ¡Ojalá me gustaras como las otras! Una novia y nada más… – le hablaba con algo de sinceridad, y eso la estremecía – O una aventura de un par de días… Pero tú has sido más… Me impactaste en el parque, y no sé cómo definirlo… – bajó la mirada – La verdad me asusta… – la soltó de uno de los brazos – Pero no quiero negarme a vivirlo… ¡Así soy yo! – la miró con intensidad

\- ¡Lo siento Emma! – estaba triste, y ahora, apenada – Mejor me visto… Y me voy… – se dispuso a seguir

\- ¡Espera Regina! – la haló por el brazo, y tropezó con el cuerpo desnudo de la morena, impactando el pincel con el seno izquierdo de la morena, llenando de pintura parte de éste y su pezón

\- ¡Emma! – dio un gritito la mujer, mientras se miraba

La chica estaba en shock. Los ojos azul verdoso, parecía que querían salirse de sus órbitas. La pintura en la piel de Regina, se veía extrañamente provocativa, para la rubia.

\- ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste? – le hablaba ofuscada – ¡Eres un desastre Emma Swan! – nuevamente iba a caminar.

Se activó de repente, y pensó que era la mejor forma de salir del conflicto anterior. Aunque todo fue parte de su torpeza natural, ella tomaría eso a su favor

\- ¡Uy Regina! Lo siento de verdad… Pero creo… ¡que te falta aquí! – le llenó la mejilla derecha

\- ¡Ah! ¡Swan! – parecía estar molesta y sorprendida. Pero rápidamente se calmó y se propuso devolverle el gesto – ¡Dame acá!

\- ¡No Regina! ¡No! – controlaba los brazos de la morena, con los propios.

La morena intentaba quitarle el pincel, para hacerle lo mismo. Forcejeaban y reían como adolescentes. Regina la amenazaba, y Emma le pedía calma, pero ambas querían otras cosas. Terminaron tropezando con el sofá, y la rubia lanzó por el suelo el pincel.

Regina terminó recostada del mueble, sobre los cojines y la manta. Emma arriba de ella, sosteniendo sus brazos, ambas respirando con dificultad. La chica estaba arrodillada en uno de los puestos del sofá. La modelo tenía sus piernas abiertas, a cada lado de las de la rubia, semi flexionadas.

\- ¡Ya Regina! ¡Se acabó! Ya no hay pincel para que me manches… Y no vas a buscarlo – le costaba hablar por el ejercicio, con la respiración entrecortada – ¡Quédate quieta!

La morena la miró con malicia y gesto de revancha. Por unos segundos la observó con atención, y luego procedió a restregar su mejilla contra cara de la rubia. Ésta se percató de la intención y la giró, pero su reacción fue lenta, y su rostro también terminó con pintura.

\- ¡Regina no! – cerró los ojos al voltear

\- ¡Eso! ¡Toma! Para que sea seria Señorita Swan ja, ja, ja… – Su risa devolvió el encanto al ambiente, y llenó la habitación de magia.

Emma sólo pudo mirarla reír, embobada por la hermosura de su musa. La veía de una manera, en la que nunca había visto a nadie, encantada y con dulzura. Regina no lo notó en el momento, pero al hacerlo, sólo pudo sonrojarse y observar cómo la adoraba.

Ahora la rubia cambió su intención visual hacia el deseo. Seguía sobre ella, tomándola de los brazos. Se quedaron en silencio. Ya no sonreían siquiera, sólo se miraban. Regina tenía en sus ojos el brillo de la excitación, por saberse deseada de la manera que le gustaba, y a la vez, por el temor a lo desconocido; en el fondo era pánico por que no pudiese detenerlo a tiempo. Pensaba que, si no completaba la intimidad, no habría pasado nada. Detenerse a tiempo era la solución. Emma, estaba nublada por su descontrolado deseo, y las ganas de tenerla y sentirla; era demasiado hermosa. Eran un pecado, que había que cometer.

La rubia pegó su cuerpo al de Regina. Su tanga de encaje blanca se humedecía por la excitación de la chica, y la de la morena, producto del roce de ambas zonas. Sus pechos se podían ver, a través de tramos de la franelilla que no la cubrían. La mujer no supo cómo, pero los senos de Emma se le antojaron provocativos.

\- ¡Dios! – se dejó decir, cerrando los ojos

\- ¡No metas a Dios en esto! Es cosa nuestra… – Emma le hablaba ahora, casi boca a boca

\- ¡No puedo Emma! – suspiró, abriendo sus ojos de ensueño. Había temor y pena en su mirada…

\- Es sólo una prueba para la modelo… – le sonrió, y le dedicó un guiño – Déjame probarte… Tú no tienes que hacer nada… ¿Te parece? Si no quieres tocarme, no me toques… La modelo puede permanecer relajada… ¿No crees?

\- ¡Emma! – sonrió con ternura y satisfacción – No tienes remedio… – movía su cabeza en negación

\- ¡No quiero tenerlo contigo! – otra vez Emma, iba a la carga.

En ese momento, comenzaba a sonar una canción, del tipo de música que, a Emma y Regina, confidencialmente les gustaba. A la morena se le antojaba perfecta para dejarse llevar, y luego parar cuando estuviese lista, o eso creía; mientras que, a la rubia, se le hacía perfecta, para devorar el cuerpo de su musa, por completo.

Con el inicio de la primera estrofa de "Fire meet gasoline", por Sia, Emma se dedicó a lo que había soñado despierta todos esos días:

" _It's dangerous to fall in love… But I want to burn with you tonight… Hurt me_ " – Tomó los labios de Regina con los suyos, y finalmente, los probó con intensidad. Las unió un beso apasionado, propiciado por Emma, al que Regina casi no correspondía, por el miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo. La besó de esa forma, que hace que el mundo desaparezca alrededor. Sólo sonaba la canción, incitándolas a soltarse. Emma daba sensuales mordiscos al labio inferior de Regina.

" _There's two of us… We're bristling with desire… The pleasure's pain and fire… Burn me_ " – Emma se separó para mirar a Regina, y con esto pedirle permiso para usar su lengua en los besos, y en todo su cuerpo. Era un acuerdo tácito. Regina asintió.

" _Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer?_ " La chicha irrumpió en la boca de la morena, con pasión. Sus lenguas jugaban a una danza intensa. Se probaron por primera vez, con la avidez de lo desconocido. El deseo las estaba consumiendo por completo.

Regina tomó por el rostro a Emma, para sentirla en el furor de su primer beso apasionado, pero tuvo que retirarlas, porque al tocarla, adquiría conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería saber, no quería entender, sólo quería sentir. Seguro se detendría más adelante.

" _So come on now… Strike the match, strike the match now… We're a perfect match, perfect somehow… We were meant for one another… Come a little closer…_ " – Besarse era cada vez más intenso. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, casi por completo. Con una impresionante habilidad, Emma retiró la sudadera corta que llevaba, y sus senos acariciaron los de Regina, excitándolas mucho más; si es que eso era posible. Emma bajó por su cuello, bordeándolo a besos y con su lengua.

Los pezones de Regina, erectos, incitaron a Emma. Los sintió, el pintado en su mano, al masajearlo, y el que estaba apto, en su boca contra su lengua. Al chuparlo, se endureció mucho más.

Bajó por su vientre, lamiendo y besando el abdomen de la morena. Probaba los costados, daba pequeños mordiscos a su piel, y se detenía a oler cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer. Se apartó para darle masajes en los huesos de la cadera y pelvis, y así estimularla aún más

\- ¿Puedo? – volvió a preguntar

\- ¡Si! – cerró los ojos y se entregó a sentir

\- ¿Quieres que pare en algún punto? – Regina no respondió

 _"Flame you came to me… Fire meet gasolina… Fire meet gasolina… I'm burning alive… I can barely breath… When you're here loving me…"_

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Como siempre, espero y necesito sus comentarios para continuar.**

 **Gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews, a los que leen, y a las nuevas seguidoras. Su apoyo me llena de inspiración… Después de Regina, claro está ; )**

 **¿Creen que Regina responda? Y si es así… ¿Qué responderá?**

 **Saludos**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

 **"Boomerang"**

 _"Fire meet gasolina… Burn with me tonight… Burn with me tonight"…_

"Debemos parar Emma… debemos parar. Quiero que nos detengamos" Eso era lo que pensaba Regina en ese instante, pero no conseguía articular palabra. Su excitación había dominado su cuerpo, entregándoselo a la rubia, como un banquete de deseo y pasión, donde ella era el aperitivo, el plato principal y el postre.

¿Cómo negar que ese efecto de sentirse deseada, era la realidad a la que quería sucumbir? Emma debía tomarla, si, probarla por completo, saciarse con ella una y otra vez. Esos pensamientos se apoderaron de ella, y sólo conseguían excitarla cada vez más.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, respirar profundo, sentir su respiración, el aire entrar a sus pulmones, y dejarlos para hacerla sentir de nuevo relajada, en paz. Su sangre circulaba a una velocidad impresionante, y podía sentir palpitar su corazón en varias zonas de su cuerpo, en su rostro, es sus mejillas calientes. Creyó que nunca volvería a sentirse así de viva, nunca más.

Pero allí estaba, y la rubia no paraba de estimularla, con sus miradas que la poseían sin tocarla siquiera, con sus manos, masajeando sus caderas, acariciando sus pechos, con la boca y el cuerpo, sobresaltando su piel, y su boca.

Para cuando la incitante canción terminó, la modelo había sido probada casi por completo, y, aunque en cierto punto pensó que podía parar, ahora le asustaba no poder detenerse nunca. Emma había jugado tanto con ella, con su cuerpo, alrededor de su sexo, sin profanarlo aún. La parte interna de sus muslos parecía ser un deleite; sobretodo cada vez que besaba con intensidad y suavidad cada parte, y se detenía a olerla a profundidad, como estudiando el ADN de aquella musa.

Se sorprendió al abrir los ojos, y ver a la rubia observar su rostro, sus gestos, ante cada excitante caricia y provocación de sus dedos, alrededor de su sexo. Regina temblaba, y justo al encontrarse con los ojos verdes y azul, se estremeció desde lo más interno

\- ¡Regina! – estaba cargada de pasión – Esto no es como si estuviésemos juntas, es sólo una vez, una prueba… Tú no haces nada, y esto no es malo… ¿Entiendes?

La excitación evidente de Emma, y su súplica implícita, dejaron derrotada a la morena. Simplemente no sabía qué responder, pero lo más importante, sólo podía gemir y alentarla

\- ¡Por favor! Asiente o niega con la cabeza, para saber que estás aquí, conmigo… – le dijo dulcemente, y luego la besó con pasión, invadiendo todos los rincones de su boca.

La rubia no quería echar a perder esa oportunidad, pero, sobre todo, estaba movida por un deseo de dejar esa "puerta abierta", en la posibilidad de motivar a la morena a más de un encuentro sexual, y en esa medida, lograr que fuese bidireccional. Tenía que llenarla de confianza, y si era preciso, usar psicología inversa o lo que fuese necesario

\- ¿Puedo probar tu sexo? … ¡Como se debe…! – A la chica le costaba respirar, y eso hacía que sus pezones erectos, rozaran el vientre de Regina, contantemente.

En ese momento, sonaba la canción "I wanna be yours", de A.M., no había ningún otro sonido que el de la música y el de las respiraciones aceleradas, y los suspiros cortados por gemidos, los gemidos de la modelo.

 _"Secrets I have held in my heart… Are harder to hide than I thought… Maybe I just wanna be yours… I wanna be yours… I wanna be yours"_. Regina fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de que se estaba entregando, de que era egoísta y de que quería seguir siéndolo. Por una vez en la vida se trataría de ella. Podía ser la rubia, o aquel hombre que vio desde la ventana, estando en un hotel. Podía ser cualquiera que la deseara como ella se merecía, como a la morena le excitaba. Pero en ese momento era Emma, y por extraño que pareciera, para ella era más que suficiente, era perfecto.

\- Quiero probar tu sexo Regina, a profundidad… Te pido que me dejes hacerlo… Será perfecto… ¡No te lastimaré! – la rubia daba pequeños besos al monte de venus de la morena, mientras le hablaba – ¿Me dejas? – la miró, mientras mordía con pasión y suavidad, la parte que antes besaba

\- "I wanna be yours" – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, mientras sostenía la mirada con la de la chica

\- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó, al entender el contexto… ¿Si? – vio a Regina asentir – Be mine!…

Emma no esperó más, y se lanzó a devorar a la morena. Lamía los labios externos del delicado sexo, evidenciando muestras de la pasada violencia. Esa visión, la hizo sentirse más comprometida con el resultado de aquella prueba.

La humedad de Regina ya no estaba oculta, por el contrario, se había esparcido entre los dedos de Emma, como una prueba de su existencia. Acarició la entrada de la vagina de su modelo sin pedir permiso para entrar en ella porque, por ésta vez, no lo haría. Sólo buscaba incitarla cada vez más, y explorar todas sus zonas externas de placer; de que exploraría las internas, lo haría, pero por ahora, había que ir con calma. No quería espantarla.

\- ¡No! – dijo Regina contrayendo su pelvis – ¡No Emma, no! – trataba de tocar su vagina, para impedirle el paso a Emma

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – le habló con serenidad, con una sonrisa de confianza y ternura – No lo voy a hacer… Sólo te conozco, por fuera… y con eso ¡Me basta!

Se relajó hacia atrás, y se dejó llevar. No había más que decir.

Emma tomó con sus labios el clítoris de Regina, y lo apretó suavemente, incrementando la fuerza gradualmente, hasta que lo metió completamente en su boca, para degustarlo. Un beso intenso y apasionado sobre él, la lengua jugando con su zona más sensible, dedicada al placer; hizo gritar a Regina de placer, ese placer inicial tan esperado.

La rubia retorcía en su boca el sexo de la morena, lo chupaba y rozaba con alta frecuencia e intensidad, y bajaba el ritmo, sin disminuir la fuerza. Mientras lo habría con la mano izquierda, para comérselo, con la derecha acariciaba su entrada, como signo de lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Me puedes decir…? – le costaba hablar. Soltaba a su presa cada tanto para hacerlo – ¡Eres dulce Regina!... Explícame… ¡¿Cómo?!

Regina ya había escuchado eso antes, había escuchado sobre cuán dulce era. Ella gemía y daba grititos ahogados. El placer que estaba sintiendo se prolongaba, y cada vez crecía en intensidad. Tanto tiempo había pasado, tanto, desde que se sintió consumida así por el deseo y la pasión. La rubia frotaba y chupaba su sexo con tal intensidad, que se sentía morir. De alguna forma, llevaba un par de minutos a punto de llegar al clímax, pero no lo conseguía.

Se llenó de valor, y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver a la joven afanada con su sexo. Pensó que eso la detendría, que verla la haría reaccionar. Pero, por el contrario, Regina disfrutó de aquél espectáculo, que la llevaba de camino al éxtasis.

La morena se estremeció, arqueaba su cuerpo, gemía y soltaba palabras susurradas, de aprobación, al azar.

\- Acaba en mi boca Regina… Déjame probar lo más interno de tu ser, de tu pasión… – estaba tan excitada

\- ¡Emma! – y gritó ahogada, mientras se corría en la rubia

No pudo ser mayor su sorpresa, al ver que la rubia alejaba la mano derecha, fuera de la tentación de penetrarla, empapada de su humedad producto del clímax. La metió dentro de la delicada pieza de lencería blanca, y sin dejar de moverse, y de chupar con fuerza el clítoris de la morena, se masturbaba, ante la realidad de tener a esa mujer allí, rendida a sus deseos, segura de que habría más y mejores encuentros sexuales.

Ella no lo podía creer. La rubia estaba allí, con los ojos recorriendo su sexo, dedicada a darle placer a su musa, y a dárselo a sí misma, durante ese instante. Sus manos apretaron el mueble de aquella sala, mientras que la de Emma, se movía bruscamente dentro de su tanga; incluso llegaba a penetrarse, gimiendo en el proceso, ahogada en el sexo de la morena.

Era su humedad la que, inicialmente, había ayudado a lubricar a Emma. Era el deseo de probarla lo que había desatado a la joven, al punto de querer llegar, ante aquella imagen. Ver cómo la rubia llegaba al clímax, sentir su aliento de placer, desbordarse sobre su esencia de mujer palpitante, la hizo colocarse de nuevo en vías de un segundo orgasmo, orgasmo que ésta vez, compartieron entre gritos de placer, sonrisas pícaras y cómplices, y una mirada unida por el más auténtico de los deseos.

Emma acabó con su mano derecha, mientras que le proveía el mismo tratamiento a Regina, con la mano izquierda. Verla gozar ante su clímax, la hizo volar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **-xXx-**

Luego de que una apenada Regina, después de otros tres orgasmos, le pidiera el baño para asearse, Emma se procuró uno más, ante aquel recuerdo. Ese sofá sería su favorito por mucho, para siempre. Disfrutó de la soledad post sexo, abriendo la ventana, y fumando un cigarrillo. La mujer se demoraba lo suyo. No se preocupó, puesto que la había visto serena, relajada, y a que había escuchado el sonido de la ducha.

Para cuando Regina volvió, ella aún estaba con aquella lencería blanca, tierna y sugerente, únicamente. La morena, sin embargo, se había colocado su ropa interior negra y azul, sus medias negras tipo liguero, y los tacones. Se veía avergonzada por salir así, pero su vestido aún permanecía en la butaca, contigua a aquel sofá, al igual que su abrigo

\- ¡Madre mía! – dijo Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Es que, como sea… ¡te ves increíble!... Lo dicho mujer… ¡Eres una provocación ambulante!

Regina rio ruborizada y satisfecha, pero tenía que disimular ante la rubia. No quería ofenderla, y mucho menos hacerla sentir mal. Estaba halagada antes aquellas palabras, incluso cuando pensó que ya había perdido el encanto.

Hacía unos minutos, había parado de llorar amargamente encerrada en el baño, producto del terrible remordimiento que sentía, por lo que había hecho con la rubia, pero en especial, por lo que le había hecho a la rubia.

Si bien no había sido explícita, ni había estimulado físicamente a la rubia, mentalmente la había obligado a poseerla; incluso sin saber que ella, su musa, era aquella bruja a la que tanto odiaba. Había echado a perder esa amistad incipiente, por su orgullo y su egoísmo. Así era Regina Mills. Todos tenían razón, era una bruja, "la reina malvada".

Se quedó colgada, mirando al espacio con cara de terror. Mientras Emma hablaba, sólo podía recordar lo que había sucedido, y únicamente podía culparse por ser débil. La verdad, lo había disfrutado infinitamente.

\- ¡Regina! – le hizo señas, al mejor estilo de un fiscal de tráfico aéreo – ¿Tan fea soy?

\- ¡Qué! – la mujer reaccionó – ¡No!... Quiero decir… ¡No, para nada! ¡Todo lo contrario mi niña!

\- ¿Mi niña? – el bajón de la rubia no fue normal.

¿Qué le pasaba a la morena? Acababan de vivir un momento intenso, que casi calificaba como sexo, y la llamaba "Mi niña". ¿Qué clase de auto flagelación era esa?

\- Quise decir… Emma, yo… – estaba cortada, impresionantemente apenada

\- ¡Regina! ¿Por qué te tratas así? ¿Por qué te limitas a sentir lo que quieres sentir? – se acercó a la morena. Aún el dulce sabor de su sexo, lo tenía en los labios – No sientas pena por sentir… Así no sean tus preferencias… Tú no hiciste nada, ni me tocaste siquiera… Sólo te dedicaste a sentir… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- ¡No Emma! No he dicho que haya tenido algo de malo… No es eso… – estaba muriendo por dentro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Es que tenía que haberlo evitado…

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – No conseguía entender a la morena

\- Porque debía decirte algo primero, debí hacerlo… Debías saber quién soy en realidad, darte la oportunidad de conocerme… Saber si te gusto realmente, como para sacrificarte ante mi egoísmo, ante mis necesidades… – estaba respirando acelerada, con ansiedad pura

\- ¡Regina! Es sólo un juego amor… Un juego sexual, en el que exclusivamente participé yo – estaba tratando de convencerla, porque la veía alterada – Tú, Regina Hood, eres muy importante para mí… Quisiera continuar ésta… relación de amistad. Quiero seguir inspirada por ti…

La rubia creía saber quién era ella. Regina Hood, si, en cierta forma así era. Ese era su condenado nombre, y su maldito apellido de casada; el cual hacía mucho tiempo, no usaba como bandera.

\- ¿No ves que la egoísta soy yo? – le dijo seria, pero demostrando fragilidad – Yo, que sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil… Me aproveché de ti, de tu fragilidad… Porque te deseo, porque me provocas Regina – la tomó de las manos – ¿Me perdonarías por eso? – la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Regina no lo pudo evitar. Estaba conmovida y paralizada. No sabía que la rubia había estado con ella de forma banal, y se sentía responsable al respecto. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si ella había dejado que, en este caso, una mujer le diera placer, sólo por el gusto de dárselo, sin mayores implicaciones?

Ese pensamiento, extrañamente, no la reconfortaba. No era alentador, por el contrario. Pensar que la deseaba sí, pero que a la vez era sólo sexo, eso la desmoralizaba.

\- ¡Tenemos que aclarar las cosas Emma! – estaba decidida – Siéntate, por favor… Pero… – miró de arriba abajo a la rubia – Si primero quieres asearte, y cubrirte… – bajó la miraba. Le provocaban los pechos de Emma ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

\- ¿Te pongo incómoda? – estaba bloqueando su sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que a Regina le ponía nerviosa su desnudez

\- No es eso… – bajó la vista, y luego la sostuvo en la de Emma – Es que fue algo acalorado el asunto… Y pues… Pero si te sientes bien así, vale…

\- ¡Ok! Tú ganas, diosa dulce… – hacía alusión al sabor del sexo de la morena – Pero te voy a suplicar dos cosas…

\- Lo que sea… Y no tienes que suplicar – le habló con dulzura

\- Uno, no te vayas a vestir… ¡Quédate así! – se sonrió al ver el rubor en lo pómulos de la mujer – Y segundo… No te vayas… ¡Por favor! – colocó las manos, en señal de ruego.

Regina la miró alejarse, como si de un cachorrito tierno se tratara. Esa chica lograba derrumbar su armadura; la de mujer perfecta e intachable sobretodo.

\- ¡Dios qué hice! – se tapó la boca. Se sirvió una copa de vino, se la bebió como agua – Tengo que… decirle "Emma soy Regina Hood, si… Pero…" ¡Ahhh! – susurraba, pero con violencia – ¡No, así no!... Mejor algo como, "Emma, cuando nos vimos en el parque, yo no sabía tu nombre y… "

Mil oraciones, millones de comienzos, pero sólo una palabra importante: "Mills". Su apellido, del que se enorgullecía, ahora le apenaba. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que se cruzó con Emma Swan! No, eso no era cierto. Si había que maldecir algo, era a su cobardía, a su locura y delirio. Se acabó la botella ella sola. Abrió la segunda.

\- ¡Listo! Me bañé y todo – sonreía de orea a oreja – Estaba semidesnuda, con una batita transparente, de color rosado intenso, y un hilo diminuto a juego. Se recogía el cabello, nuevamente - ¡Wow! ¡Regina! – la capturó, tomando la tercera copa, de la segunda botella – ¡Alguien tenía sed! – rio despreocupada

\- ¡Disculpa! – estaba roja como un tomate, y comenzaba a sentirse mareada – ¡No quería que esto pasara así Emma! Yo necesitaba explicarte… que desde que te conocí, me he sentido…

\- ¿Cómo otra persona? – se sentó a su lado, y aunque la interrumpió, le quitó la copa, y la tomó de las manos. La miraba con atención

\- ¡No! – meditó si era correcto seguir hablando – No… ¡Me hiciste sentir como… yo misma!

Emma nunca esperó esa respuesta. Le hizo incomodar un poco el hecho de que, esa confesión, le hiciera experimentar alivio y placer. Le estaba gustando más de la cuenta, y eso le espantaba.

\- ¡Regina! Yo… No espero que eches tu vida por la borda… – soltó las manos de la morena, y se sirvió una copa. Era su turno de beber

\- ¡No Emma, no! – sonrió con melancolía – No es que yo nunca haya sido yo… No me estoy redescubriendo, ni nada por el estilo… – no mentía, no en la mayoría de aquel asunto – Sólo estoy volviendo a mí… – le acarició el rostro, y colocó un mechón de cabello rubio, detrás de la oreja de la chica.

De repente, sonó el timbre. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas. Emma no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, puesto que no tenía cita alguna para ese día. Sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas.

Regina, por su parte, temía lo peor: que fuese Elsa la que estaba detrás de aquella puerta, y se descubriera todo, de la peor forma posible

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Regina palideció

\- ¡No! ¡A nadie! – le dijo con honestidad – El domingo, desde hace ocho días, está y estará siempre reservado para ti…

Esa afirmación, logró conmoverlas a ambas; a Regina desde su fibra más culpable, y a Emma, desde la extrañeza de su disposición.

\- Si te sientes más cómoda, toma el abrigo, el vestido y la cartera, y sube a mi cama… – le dijo, mientras la ayudaba, y se ponía una bata de lana que tenía en una silla – Ahí nadie te verá, te lo garantizo… Eso sí, acostada y pegada de la pared – le dedicó un giño

\- ¡Tonta! – se sonrió. Pero en realidad estaba temblando por temor a ser descubierta.

La puerta y el timbre sonaron insistentemente, mientras terminaban el proceso de ocultar a Regina, y adecuar a Emma, a los ojos de extraños.

Regina colocó delicadamente su vestido y su abrigo, pegados a la pared, puesto que la cama, reposaba casi sobre el suelo de la mezzanina; y se acostó, de forma que no podía ser vista, pero que sí podía vislumbrar todo lo que pasaba, por lo menos en la sala.

Observó los detalles de la alcoba, pequeña pero bien distribuida, algo bajo el techo por ser un solo espacio. Era un hermoso diseño de arquitectura, sin duda. Emma tenía muchísimo talento, a su entender, que no era cualquier cosa.

Vio el televisor, adherido a la pared principal, los barandales de madera a juego con el resto de la decoración, y de los elementos del lugar, y una cámara de video. Tuvo mucha curiosidad por saber qué había allí.

Emma ya había regresado a la sala, pero había buscado sentar a la recién llegada en el comedor, alejándola del sofá, y, por ende, de Regina.

\- ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas? – le dijo, llorando

\- Porque he estado algo ocupada… – le expuso, tratando de consolarla, y mirando de reojo a Regina.

La mujer se agachó un poco, antes de que la rubia la descubriera espiándolas. Aquella mujer era hermosa. Morena, ojos verdes, de buena estatura y figura escultural, blanca, delgada, de pechos grandes. Toda una modelo, de las que no puedes dejar de ver.

\- Ruby… – aquella era su ex, de la que habló antes – Sé que puede sonar insensible de mi parte, pero… es que éste no es el mejor momento para esto…

\- ¡Emma! ¡Por favor! Mira que no tengo a dónde ir, ni con quién hablar.. – le decía la chica, en medio del llanto

\- ¡Vamos! No seas dramática, que tienes a tu abuela, a tu mamá, y al resto de tu familia… – le decía en plan gracioso, para hacerla calmar; algo que a Regina se le antojó absurdo – Y por lo menos, a ti sí te aceptan, tal y como eres…

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero nadie me entiende como tú… – la agarró por la cintura, si se acurrucó en su abdomen

\- ¡Vamos a ver! ¿Y ahora qué pasó con esa fulana Dorothy? Esa mujer no te trae por buen camino… – no le gustaba para su amiga

\- ¡Imagínate! Que no está segura de sus sentimientos… y que tal vez se precipitó… – lloraba con amargura – Si claro… Después de meses de sexo intenso, la cosa se pone seria, y duda si continuar… ¡Egoísta! – gritó.

Ahí estaba pintada ella, y lo que acababa de pasar con Emma. Ese podría ser el inicio de una situación similar, si ella no tomaba el control. Y debía ser ella, porque la rubia era joven y ávida de experiencias. Sintió una necesidad infinita de salir de allí, de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Necesito desahogarme Emma! – la chica estaba exaltada

\- Claro, claro… – la rubia la trataba con paciencia, de la que no tenía en esos momentos – ¿Quieres una copa de vino? Pero una nada más… Porque tengo que terminar una presentación de trabajo…

\- ¿Para la reina malvada? – se refería a la que se escondía en la cama de su amante ocasional

\- ¡Si! La bruja esa de la Mills – puso los ojos en blanco, y se llevó la chica a la cocina.

Allí estaba ella otra vez, saliendo a relucir sin siquiera pensarlo. ¡En qué lío se había metido la morena, a éstas alturas de su vida!

Como las chicas ya no estaban en su campo visual, se quitó los tacones con sumo cuidado, los colocó cerca de la entrada, y se volteó en la cama, mirando al techo. El edredón era tan suave, y la cama era totalmente cómoda. Le dio sueño.

Aquello pintaba para largo. Las chicas regresaron a la mesa, y tomaban vino, comían y la morena se quejaba. Emma no era mala amiga, después de todo era cierto que se preocupaba por las mujeres de su vida. Tal vez era posible que Elsa hubiese dicho que la rubia era su novia, por pena de plantear su situación actual. Una frase la sacó de sus cavilaciones y soñolencia

\- ¡Vamos a tirar Emma! – le dijo la chica, sin mayor remilgo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – inconscientemente, miró fugazmente hacia donde estaba su musa

\- ¡Hazte la santa! – se levantó, y empezó a desnudarse – Lo hemos hecho millones de veces… ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Que estás despechada, y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa… – se hizo la ofendida, pero no convenció a Ruby

\- ¿Qué? – estaba extrañada

\- ¡Además! La verdad… es que llegaste justo cuando se fue… una víctima… – volvía a interpretar ese patético papel.

Gancho directo al hígado de la bruja Mills, en la alcoba de la señorita Swan. No tenía que molestarse por ser "una víctima", si, al fin y al cabo, su mayor temor era haber utilizado a Emma, como la rubia la había usado a ella. Sentía que era especial, si, y la chica la deseaba más que nadie, por los momentos; pero había que estar conscientes de la realidad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Con razón estabas tan rara! – la chica pellizcó a la rubia – ¡Zorra! – se reía con ganas

\- ¿Y tú?... una loba, y nadie te critica… – le hablaba divertida – ¡Ya, pues! Te escuché y eso… ¿Te vas a quedar? Porque de verdad tengo mucho qué hacer… – usaba psicología inversa, que le servía con ella – Entonces, para que te acomodes como puedas…

Emma estaba loca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a la chica? Regina estaba atrapada. Pensó en bajar, en enfrentar el hecho y la vergüenza con la chica. ¿Y si la reconocían? Pero ella tenía que irse, salir de allí.

\- ¡No! Yo me voy… – estaba más relajada – ¿No me digas que ella está aquí todavía? – le susurró a Emma, colocando los ojos como platos, y tapando su boca.

La rubia le hizo el gesto afirmativo, señalando la alcoba

\- No es amistosa, y está desnuda… – Emma le contestó, de forma casi imperceptible – Y es casada, así que no hay cabida a tus tonterías, y locas interacciones

\- ¡Ok! ¡Wow! – estaba impresionada – ¿Casada? No es tu estilo…

\- Si la vieras, entenderías que es del estilo más exquisito… – colocó cara de perversa.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato, sobre Regina y lo exquisita que era. Le mostró los retratos, ante los que Ruby quedó con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, ya la morena no alcanzaba a oírlas.

Tomó la cámara para distraerse. Regresó lo que estaba grabado, y le dio "play", no sin antes ponerle mute al sonido.

La primera escena que se vio al azar, la impactó por completo. Era Elsa, su sencilla asistente, vestida de forma sugestiva, con sus pechos expuestos. Estaba vendada, y esposada a la cama; la misma cama en la que ahora ella reposaba.

Observó las sábanas del día de la grabación, y corriendo miró bajo el edredón. Eran diferentes. Las de la grabación eran blancas, y las actuales eran de seda, color azul nocturno. Eso le dio qué pensar. Emma estaba segura de Regina, de que se entregaría a ella totalmente, y de que pasaría la noche allí.

El "boomerang" se le estaba regresando. Lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza, que la iba a impactar, dejándola eliminada. Elsa estaba tan excitada, y le decía a Emma "Jefa". Supo a conciencia, que la rubia lo hacía, fantaseando con ella. Su artista favorita, era la que dominaba a su empleada, azotándola suavemente, y practicándole todo tipo de actos sexuales.

Se alteró, y pulsó un botón, haciendo sin querer que retrocediera aún más el video. Ya el vino, hacía su efecto embriagante y somnífero más fuerte. De repente, se vio en la pequeña pantalla. Era ella, dormida en el sofá de la rubia, el mismo en el que hace unas horas, Emma la había hecho tocar el cielo.

Emma la filmaba, y comentaba cada tanto

\- Aquí está mi nueva musa… ¿Acaso no es hermosa?... Y tierna… Y bella… ¡Ay Emma! – un suspiro, y la última frase, denotaba que le gustaba demasiado la bella durmiente.

Ahí terminó, y arrancó el encuentro sexual entre Elsa y Emma, nuevamente. La apagó y la dejó en su sitio, casi espantada. Cerró los ojos pensando en Emma, y así se quedó dormida; profundamente dormida.

Esa noche no supo más de sí. Y se levantó al día siguiente, de madrugada. Observó que estaba arropada, no tenía las medias ni el brasier. Miró en la penumbra hacia su celular, y observó la luz encendida. Seguro un mensaje de sus amigas.

Eran las dos de la mañana. ¡Se le había pasado la mano! Tenía infinitas llamadas perdidas, y mensajes. La rubia estaba a su lado, durmiendo profundamente, completamente desnuda. Se levantó con total pericia y sigilo, y se escapó, no in antes dejarle una nota a Emma, en una servilleta.

 **"Querida Emma.**

 **No quería irme sin decirte la verdad. Pero es algo que no cabe en un mensaje, en una nota…**

 **Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que ésta soy yo, y que me hiciste sumamente feliz con tu amistad, y la forma excepcional en la que me tratas.**

 **Por favor, termina el cuadro. No lo dejes a la mitad. Y si aún te interesa, para entonces, el domingo estaré en el parque puntual a las 8:00a.m.**

 **Gracias por existir Emma Swan**

 **Regina. "**

Llamó a una línea de taxis de confianza, desde la pequeña estancia en el edificio de Emma. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Regina entró en el lujoso apartamento de sus amigas, evidenciando que ambas estaban en la sala, bastante preocupadas.

\- ¡Maldición Regina! – Diana se paró como un rayo, con el peor de los humores – ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – la tomó por el brazo, para que terminara de entrar en la salsa

\- ¡Regina! – la rubia embarazada lloraba – ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas! – se levantó para abrazarla, tocándose la barriga

\- ¡No! No la abraces Sarah, que ésta indeseable nos ha tenido con los nervios de punta – estaba tan molesta, y preocupada. Aliviada de que Regina estuviese bien – ¿Qué demonios costaba escribir un "estoy bien"? ¡Y ya, eso era todo!

Regina estaba paralizada viendo la escena, merecida en gran parte, que hacían Diana y Sarah, ante su ausencia sin respuesta

\- ¿Por qué no hablas? – otra vez estaba preocupada. La cara de espanto de la morena, le hizo bajar la guardia – ¿Qué te pasó Regina? ¿Qué te hizo ese loco?

\- ¿Regina?... ¡Regina! – le hacía señas frente a sus ojos, que ya dejaban caer algunas lágrimas.

Casi se cae en el piso. Entre las dos rubias la sostuvieron, y la llevaron al sofá más cercano, ayudándola a sentarse. Regina rompió a llorar amargamente. Diana se sentó en la alfombra, a sus pies, colocándolos sobre sus piernas y quitándole los zapatos.

Sarah, por su parte, corrió por un vaso con agua, le colocó un poco de azúcar y lo revolvió. Se lo llevó para dárselo a beber.

Regina trató de respirar profundo, como le indicaban sus amigas. Tomó como pudo algo de agua, y se deslizó en el sofá, en posición fetal, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sarah.

Sus amigas ya no estaban molestas, sino que nuevamente estaban muy preocupadas. Diana desde su posición en el piso, le daba masajes en los pies a Regina y le acariciaba las piernas, sin pronunciar palabra. No podía. Ver a Regina así la desequilibraba.

Su amiga embarazada, le acariciaba con instinto maternal el cabello castaño oscuro, suave y sedoso. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Justo en ese instante, era la mujer más fuerte en la habitación

\- Regina, mi amor… ¿Qué te sucedió? – le hablaba con infinita dulzura, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo – No queríamos generarte más estrés… Es sólo que nos preocupamos mucho por ti… Y ojo, nos encanta preocuparnos por ti, y que estés aquí… ¡Te amamos!

\- Si Regina… ¡Te amamos, hermosa! – Diana estaba conmovida. El sufrimiento reciente de Regina la tenía mal. Pero el de hoy en particular, la estaba destrozando. Parecía que la morena se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos – A ver… Te amamos tanto, que haremos un trío… ¿Vale? – Vio a su amiga, que siempre, siempre se reía de esa expresión, incrementar la energía de su llanto

\- ¡Male! – la regañó su esposa – ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

\- ¡Lo siento Regina! Yo… – por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. Ella, Diana, la que nunca se callaba, no sabía qué decir.

Regina levantó su mano, en señal de que pararan. No quería verlas pelear. Con sus manos, tomó una de las de Diana, y la otra de Sarah que no acariciaba su cabello, y las unió. Lloró amargamente aferrada a ellas, apretándolas contra su pecho.

Casi no podía respirar, y estaba mareada. Tan cansada y abrumada se sintió, que no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras lloraba como nunca pensó que lo haría.

 **-xXx-**

Se despertó, ante la claridad proveniente de la sala. Tendió su brazo derecho, para sentir el cálido cuerpo de Regina, pero ésta no estaba.

Se incorporó de repente. Se sentó en la cama rascando su cabeza, desperezándose.

\- ¡¿Regina?! – gritó – ¡¿Regina?! – se encogió de hombros – ¡Se fue!... ¿A qué hora se iría?

Bajó por inercia, y se metió en la ducha. ¡Vaya que había sido rica la tarde de ayer! Extrañamente, pudo dormir en su cama con una desconocida. Eso siempre se le había hecho imposible.

Regina era increíblemente sensual, y divina. Una Diosa cuyo sexo tenía un maravilloso sabor dulce. Inexplicable, e incomparable. Así fue esa experiencia con Regina. Se erizó al recordar lo que fue, y al pensar lo que podría llegar a ser.

La frase "las mieles de su amor…", tan cursi, era precisa para describir lo que Regina le había brindado con su sexo. Haberla encontrado rendida en su cama, haberla desnudado y acariciado antes de dormir, e incluso, el inclinarse a oler su esencia de mujer, la llevó a una nube donde pudo descansar plácidamente.

Se vistió, preparó el desayuno, y disfrutó de éste al compás de una alegre música. Al salir, se fijó en la nota que descansaba debajo de su manojo de llaves. Era de Regina, su musa. La leyó cuidadosamente

\- ¡Vaya que es rara! – se reía – ¡Y tan buena que está! – continuaba con su diversión – Es adorable…

Salió para su lugar de trabajo, flotando en esa nube, de la cual nadie la podría bajar; ni siquiera el hecho de tener que ocuparse de los últimos detalles de la presentación, para la reunión con la bruja Mills. Ni esa vieja diabólica podría romper con el placer que había sido devorarse a la diosa Regina Hood.

Tomó su escarabajo amarillo, y se encaminó hacia la oficina, sin importarle el tráfico, ni nada a su alrededor. Cantando "I wanna be yours", que por razones obvias se le había quedado en la mente, atendió el teléfono móvil, cuando se disponía a estacionar

\- ¡Buen día preciosa! – Emma estaba dichosa

\- _¡Mi amor! Pero qué feliz estás… Si te conozco bien, lograste domar a tu fierecilla casada_ … – Elsa adoraba ver a Emma feliz, aunque ésta última lo negara

\- Ha, ha, ha… ¿Qué comiste ésta mañana, que te convirtió en psíquica? – rieron juntas

\- _¿Esta noche no me necesitarás entonces?… Pero eso me alegra… y me frustra a la vez_ – reían divertidas

\- ¿Quién te dijo que no? – le habló con malicia

\- _¿No te verás con tu mujer casada?_ – se extrañó – _¿Tan mal se lo hiciste, que la mujer no quiere repetir?_ – se burlaba

\- ¡No idiota! – ella estaba relajada también. Salió del carro, tomó sus cosas, y caminaba hacia el ascensor – Se lo hice tan rico, que dejó que repitiera varias veces… Fue maravilloso… Pero es sólo para los domingos

\- _¡Es oficial entonces!_ _¿Eres su amante de los domingos?_ – se sentaba en su escritorio de espaldas a la entrada, tomando café. Le encantaba esa historia, porque la llenada de esperanzas sobre su jefa

\- Pues… ¡Sí! Supongo… Mientras dure, siempre será domingo – sonreía de oreja a oreja. Entró en la oficina, saludó a señas a los presentes, siguió derecho a su cubículo, y se encerró para hablar

\- _Te gustó… ¿No?_ – Elsa quería sucios detalles

\- ¿Qué si me gustó? Quiero repetir ya… Que se termine de soltar, y nos hagamos de todo… ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – se instaló, mientras sentía calor por la afirmación que acabada de revelar – Me encantó hacerla mía… Era su primera vez con una mujer… Sabes que ella se consideraba "heterosexual", y está casada, no felizmente, pero lo está… Pero quiero explorar su bisexualidad, a ver si se me da… ha, ha…

\- _¡Qué mala eres Emma!_ – rieron – _¡Ojalá tenga la misma suerte que tú!_ – suspiró

\- Para mí, tu suerte sería "Mala suerte"… – hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras – Pero bueno, si crees que esa es la mujer de tu vida… Yo no tengo nada más qué decir…

\- _¡Te amo Emma!_ – le dijo emocionada, y su jefa que llegaba imponente a sus espaldas, la escuchó – _Eres adorable… ¡Y lo sabes!_

\- ¡Yo también a ti! – le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero adoraba a esa chica – Y no te he dicho lo mejor… Era increíblemente dulce su sexo. Una miel deliciosa Elsa… No un sabor dulzón clásico y atípico, no… Algo de otro mundo…

Estaba divertida escuchando a Emma, cuando escuchó el carraspeo de la voz de Regina, y sus tacones aproximarse más, detrás de ella

\- ¡Señora Mills! – gritó, saltando de la silla, permitiendo que Emma la escuchara

\- _Anda… Vete… Nos vemos en mi casa ésta noche…_ – le dijo con firmeza

\- ¡Disculpe! – le hizo un gesto con la mano de justificación, y demora – ¡Chao amor! ¡Nos vemos ésta noche! – en secreto quería probar a su jefa. Colgó el teléfono.

Emma, al otro lado, entendió el mensaje, y se sonrió al imaginarse a Elsa preparando frases para generar los celos de la bruja Mills. ¿Qué tenía su amiga en la cabeza? Esa mujer debía ser tan horrible por fuera, como estaba casi comprobado que lo era por dentro. Al igual que su maleducada, e insoportable hermana. Aunque ésta última, no era para nada fea, pero se le antojaba despreciable.

Pasó el día animada, para asombro de su jefe Marco, August, y demás compañeros de trabajo, que sabían lo en contra que estaba ella de trabajar el proyecto, de esa manera.

En la noche, recibió a Elsa gustosa, y se contaron pormenores de sus "encuentros amorosos", que, sin saberlo, correspondían a la misma mujer. No se dieron detalles, más que los referentes a caricias, besos, y en el caso de Emma, del acto sexual.

\- ¿Trajiste todo para quedarte? – le preguntó a la rubia, asistente de la odiosa bruja Mills

\- ¡Claro Emma! – estaba feliz – Créelo… ¡Mañana será un gran día! ¡Ya verás! – su jefa la hacía soñar

\- ¡Eso espero! – seguía muy animada, aún más por el mensaje que acaba de recibir de Regina

 **Regina:** **_Emma. Gracias por hacerme sentir así. No creas que no ha significado nada. Y no lo digo por el acto en sí, lo digo por las razones por las que lo haces. No puedo seguir a adelante con esa clase intimidad, espero que puedas entenderlo; y no lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco quiero dejar de verte. Por favor, termina el cuadro. Te lo suplico, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que mis domingos seguirán siendo tuyos, por siempre. No dejo de ver ese dibujo. Tuya, Regina._**

Ese mensaje hablaba por sí solo: Regina ya se había entregado por completo a Emma, y ésta lo sabía. Por más que pareciera resistirse, su encuentro de ayer se repetiría, y con más auge. Al final, lo que contaba era disfrutar de esa Diosa al máximo.

La noche de pasión con Elsa empezó temprano, ya que debían descansar para la reunión. Fue tan intensa, imaginándose ambas a Regina, que casi se lastiman por la intensidad

\- Algún día… se lo haré así a mi jefa… – respiraba jadeando, aún sin aliento, acostada al lado de Emma. Le costaba hablar – ¡Tenemos que hacer el amor así Señor! – colocó sus manos en forma de súplica, mientras miraba hacia el techo

\- Y yo tengo que darle así de duro, a mi musa de los domingos… ¡Mi Diosa! – Emma estaba agotada, tras ese último orgasmo – ¡Necesito hacerle de todo! – gritó, y rieron descontroladas, consumidas por la pasión

\- ¿Crees que somos muy dañadas? – se volteó a mirarla, con sus imponentes ojos azules

\- ¡No!... ¡Creo que somos libres! – Se inclinó a besarla.

Se asearon, y dejaron todo a punto para levantarse temprano al día siguiente; sobre todo Elsa, que debía madrugar para tener todo ordenado en la empresa.

Esa mañana, se levantaron enérgicas. Elsa se vistió para matar, y Emma para rematar. Desayunaron, se desearon suerte, y se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

Ya a la hora pautada para la reunión, las rubias volvieron a encontrarse. La cara de Emma seguía siendo de optimismo; del que la otra chica le había contagiado. Sin embargo, la cara de Elsa mostraba otra cosa. Ya no era la chica chispeante de la noche anterior.

Como pudo, Emma se quedó a solas con Elsa, y la interrogó de camino a la sala de juntas

\- ¿Pasó algo? – le susurró

\- ¡Si! – dijo con pesar – Mi jefa está mal… Muy alterada. Su hermana y su esposo están hospitalizados. No ha tenido ni una noche, ni una mañana fácil… la pobre

\- Bueno… ¡De pobre nada! – se compadeció de Elsa – Pero… Igual no es una buena situación… Aunque agradezco que no vuelva la loca esa, la nefasta hermana… – Trató de animarla – ¿Y no hablaron del beso? – le sonrió de medio lado, fingiendo que la ayudaba con el café

\- ¡No! – sonrió la chica – Pero me volvió a acariciar el rostro… – se llevó la mano a la mejilla

Se sentaron todos en torno a la mesa de juntas. La puerta se abrió, y Emma brincó ligeramente en la silla esperando la entrada de la "reina malvada". En su lugar, volvió a aparecer Diana. La rubia, que era un placentero espectáculo visual, saludó a todos con cordialidad, a Marco con afecto, y a ella, no dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña, cada vez que podía

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Están todos los documentos? – se apresuró a solicitar Diana

\- ¡Si Señora Fisher! – se los acercó, y repartió el resto.

A Emma, se le antojó gracioso que trataran a Elsa con tanta confianza, y ella siempre llamara por el apellido y con tanta formalidad a las personas

\- La Señorita Swan tiene todo lo de "Plataforma" preparado… – adelantó Elsa

Allí estaba de nuevo, tratando de usted a todo el mundo, en especial a la mujer que la había hecho delirar la noche anterior. Elsa era excelente actriz

\- ¡¿Entonces qué esperamos?! – dijo Diana con propiedad – Empecemos…

\- ¡Disculpa Diana! – dijo Marco con gentileza y confianza – ¿Tenía entendido que Regina estaría aquí?

\- ¡¿Quién?! – Preguntó Emma sobresaltada, abriendo los ojos como platos

\- ¡La Señora Mills! – se escuchó una voz ronca sensual, fuerte y familiar, detrás de la puerta de entrada a la sala juntas – La señora Regina Mills de Hood… – la morena entró a la habitación imponente, cortando el aire a su paso – ¡Hola Marco! – se acercó y lo abrazó, sin perder de vista a Emma, con sus ojos castaños perfectamente maquillados – ¿Y usted debe ser la señorita Swan? – se acercó y le extendió la mano – ¡Encantada!

 **oOo**

 **Bueno niñas. He regresado con otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora. Como siempre, trato de ir lo más rápido que puedo, pese a las obligaciones laborales.**

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, y a las nuevas que se han incorporado. Gracias por sus comentarios, tan valiosos para mí. Espero que les guste, y como siempre: necesito sus reviews para inspirarme.**

 **¿Qué por qué terminó aquí? Porque ahora es que viene lo bueno… ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Mina CX: Que bien que te ha gustado. Lo que esperas, llegará a su debido momento, y de la forma correcta**

 **Navarroparrilla, SwenObsessed, Lalamarce, DualSoul, esperanza, kykyo-chan, esperanza, franchiulla, LiliMtzG, sjl, LyzzEQ, Mils e invitadas: Me encanta que lean, que les guste y me comenten lo que opinan… Y disculpen a las que dejé mal jejeje**

 **GatoCurioso: Gracias mil por tus palabras**

 **Franchiulla: Me alegra tenerte por acá. Disculpa, pero tenía que dejarlo así jajaja, y si… Yo también los quiero muertos**

 **Evazqueen: ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también quería que pararan… Pero las peticiones de EvilSwanQueen21, desde hace meses, debían ser escuchadas.**

 **Gracias por seguirla… No abandonen; y disculpen si voy a demorar en actualizar. Muchos cambios se están presentando, y debo atenderlos.**

 **Saludos cordiales.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 **Corazón de papel**

Esa mañana despertó con pesadez. El sonido del molino de café a lo lejos, le dio luces de dónde estaba. Aún llevaba puesta su ropa, más, sin embargo, la habían acomodado en el sofá, le habían colocado una almohada y una manta.

Se había quedado dormida, llorando desconsolada, mientras sus amigas velaban su llanto y su sueño. No imaginaba cuán angustiadas y preocupadas estarían por ella, y justo ahora, era algo que debían estar discutiendo.

Observó que su celular estaba cargándose en la consola de la entrada. En ese preciso momento recordó todo. Su llanto descontrolado, el momento en el que confirmó que Robin y Zelena estaban teniendo una aventura, desde Dios sabe cuándo. Recordó los labios de Emma, recorrerla toda, hasta poseerla por completo. La chica que la había ayudado a sonreír, le había hecho olvidar todo en unas horas; incluyendo el hecho de que, para la rubia, ella era una bruja, "La reina malvada"

Sintió el dolor de cabeza arreciar de golpe, convirtiéndose en migraña. Se incorporó lentamente, agarrándose la cabeza, tratando de estar al cien porciento para llegar a salvo hasta la ducha

\- ¡Regina! Buen día… – le dijo tímidamente Sarah – ¿Cómo te sientes? – trataba de reflejar una modesta preocupación

\- ¡Hola! – bajó la mirada – Estoy… Que ya es bastante… – volvió a observarla

\- ¿Quieres café? O quieres primero darte una ducha… ¿Qué necesitas? – estaba tratando de sonar despreocupada, hasta cierto punto

\- Prefiero tomarme un analgésico, y darme un baño… Y luego, sí… Te acepto uno de tus maravillosos cafés – le dedicó una dulce y apenada sonrisa

\- Ya te lo traigo… – bajó la mirada, muy triste por su amiga.

Se levantó, y casi se cae, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada

\- Creo que deberías dejar de tomar así… – Diana lucía su espectacular pijama de seda azul plomo, cruzada de brazos, recostada del marco de la puerta de la cocina – O por lo menos… Podrías invitarme… – le sonrió – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡No! – sonrió apenada – Sólo es resaca… ¡Nada más! – recogió sus zapatos, la manta y la almohada

\- ¿Qué tipo de resaca? – se acercó a ella, con mirada curiosa, pero cautelosa. Le ayudó con los zapatos – Resaca por alcohol… Resaca emocional…

\- ¡Ambas! – fue delicadamente cortante.

Observaron a Sarah acercarse con una pastilla y un vaso con agua en la mano. Diana guardó silencio porque sabía que, si no, su hormonal esposa la regañaría por molestar a la morena

\- ¿No la estarás molestando o sí? – fue sentenciosa – Aquí está la pastilla Regina… ¡Toma! – le entregó primero la gragea, y luego el agua

\- No Sarah, tranquila… Que Male sólo me ayudaba con las cosas… – se sentía responsable, y lo último que quería, era tener secretos para con ellas también – Y claro que podemos hablar… ¡Disculpen lo de ayer! – bajó la vista, y se abrió paso entre ellas, para subir por las escaleras – ¡Vamos! – les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

Las rubias subieron detrás de ella hasta llegar a su cuarto, en absoluto silencio, intercambiando miradas de preocupación. La vieron colocar la manta y la almohada sobre la cama, y luego se acomodaron en ella. Mientras, Regina sacaba del closet su ropa para el día, sus medias, ropa interior, calzado

\- ¡Ayer fue un día horrible! – dijo con seriedad – Y aunque hubo cosas que, cualquiera podría considerar maravillosas, yo las eché a perder… – comparaba colores de medias con el vestido. No las miraba. Sentía vergüenza

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! Nunca te juzgaría por nada, y lo sabes… – Sarah idolatraba a la morena. Siempre justificaba todas sus acciones, aunque fuesen erradas o no estuviese de acuerdo con ellas

\- ¡Lo sé! – la miró buscando ser reconfortada – Pero soy yo quien, en estos momentos, me estoy juzgando duramente – Siguió con su rutina matutina

\- ¡Vamos! Organicémonos a ver si entiendo qué pasó… – Diana siempre era más práctica, de ir al grano – Te fuiste a ver con el imbécil de Robin… Y…

\- ¡Male! – la embarazada se exaltó. No quería que Regina se sintiese peor

\- ¡No pasa nada Sarah! – la morena mediaba – Es así… Por ahí puedo comenzar… Y para resumirte si, fui dispuesta a poner lo mejor de mí, para reconstruir lo que se pudiese, por Henry, por él… ¡Por mí! – bajó la vista, y una lágrima rodó hasta la alfombra

\- ¡Entiendo! No te fue bien, y te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho, y de haber dejado plantada a aquella chica… – Diana era suspicaz. Nada se le escapaba, aunque ésta vez no estaba tan acertada.

Guardó unos segundos de silencio, mientras se sentaba y se miraba en el espejo de aumento. Comenzó a desmaquillarse. Aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo para seguir

\- Casi aciertas… Pero… Me fue mal, sin ir… siquiera… – No quería repetir esas palabras en voz alta de nuevo, pero debería, si quería desahogarse

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – ambas rubias expresaron lo mismo, a coro

\- Como lo escuchan… ¡No llegué a ir para allá! – seguía quitándose el maquillaje – Me disponía a hacerlo, cuando me llamó el doctor de "mi esposo" para decirme que, gracias a mi visita de la noche anterior, mi marido había recaído y se encontraba en estado delicado…

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. El asombro y el desconcierto de ambas rubias era tan evidente, como la profunda tristeza de la morena

\- ¡Me lleva…! – Diana ahogó su opinión, por secreta petición de la mirada de Sarah

\- ¿Y a qué se refería? ¿Cómo está él? – trataba de ser lo más suave posible

\- ¡No sé cómo esté! Honestamente… No me he vuelto a comunicar con la clínica – Bajó la mirada, y la concentró en sus manos. Estaban heladas – Debo ocuparme de eso hoy… De eso y… de Zelena

\- ¿Zelena? – la mujer se acariciaba la barriga por instinto

\- ¡Si! Anda fuera de control… – Diana creía que se trataba de trabajo. Pero, de repente, cayó en cuenta – ¡Ya va! ¡¿Qué?!

Las dos se miraron a través del espejo. Sólo con observar la cara de Regina, Diana no tuvo que preguntar nada más

\- ¿Qué? – Sarah estaba perdida. Pero al ver sus rostros, algo la hizo estremecerse

\- ¿En qué clínica la vas a internar? – Preguntó sin más

\- ¿No lo sé? – fue hasta el baño, y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. Regresó, y se volvió a sentar en el banco, ésta vez frente a ellas – Es mi hermana… Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo será… – estaba profundamente dolida – Pero si no la interno ahora, puede que termine muerta. Al parecer su adicción es mayor que la de Robin

\- ¡Maldita sea! – se llevó las manos a la boca. Diana siempre había sido de carácter fuerte – ¿Y estás segura?

\- Si… ¿Estás segura de que era ella? – Sarah se resistía a que Regina sufriera algo semejante

\- ¡Si! – las miró llorando – Era ella… La descripción, apellido… Incluso dio su nombre, y dijo que era su esposa… ¡Creo que ya no le interesa esconderlo! – Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho – No sabía qué hacer… Disculpen si las hice preocuparse…

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! Nosotras entendemos… – Se levantó, y fue a abrazarla, apretándola contra su panza

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste? – la miraba con suspicacia – Porque no estabas en casa, o con Henry…

Regina colocó una expresión neutra en su rostro. Desvió la mirada de la de la rubia, y se dedicó a abrazar a la embarazada

\- No seas metiche Male… ¡Por favor! – seguía defendiendo a la morena

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! – se llevó las manos a la boca – Fuiste donde la muchachita… ¡Perra! – tenía esa expresión malintencionada, pero cautelosa, a lo "Mona Lisa"

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Sarah soltó a Regina, y se inclinó para ver su cara – ¡Regina! – ahora estaba molesta con ella – Ese es tu rostro de culpa… – regresó al lado de su esposa en la cama, que reía divertida

\- ¡Ay Regina! – de verdad estaba sorprendida, pero no extrañada – Ya te dijimos que estabas jugando con fuego, y que te vas a quemar, si sigues…

\- ¡Ya me quemé! – bajó la vista.

Diana y Sarah abrieron los ojos como platos. Estaban impactadas ante lo que aquella revelación podía significar

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó seria la embarazada

Regina se levantó, les dio la espalda, y caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta el baño, cerrando las llaves que llenaban la bañera

\- ¿Hiciste algo con ella? – la rubia se adelantó – O es sólo que fuiste a verla, y le dijiste la verdad…

\- ¿Cuál verdad? – Sarah no sabía el trasfondo

\- La joven se llama Emma Swan, y es la arquitecto de la empresa de Marco… ¡La competencia! – hablaba rápido, mientras escrutaba las reacciones de la mujer – Y es quien, dicho sea de paso, odia a Regina…

\- ¡O-k! – alargó la frase – Pero ¿cómo es que no lo sabe?

\- Juegos de palabras… Omisiones de apellidos, y esas cosas absurdas, que sólo pasan en las películas… Y claro, ¡a Regina! – era irónica – Pero, espera, hay algo más…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, contemplando a la estática morena. De repente, empezó a desnudarse, y entrecerró la puerta del baño

\- ¡Te acostaste con ella! – infirió Diana, hablando con fuerza, y abriendo la puerta cuando ya Regina estaba sumergida

\- ¡No! Ella no haría eso… – estaba convencida. Pero al ver la cara de la morena, y el silencio que guardaba, no le quedó más que comprender – Pero Regina… Si a ti no te gustan las mujeres… ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – se llevó la mano a la boca, y se acercó al borde la bañera. Se sentó, y abrazó la cabeza de la morena

\- ¡No sé qué me pasó! Honestamente… – se puso a llorar – Sólo quería ir a un sitio donde fuese la desconocida, donde me sintiese bien…

\- ¡Deseada! – la interrumpió Diana, sentándose en la escalera de la bañera

\- Si… ¡Deseada! – la miró con dolor – Yo sólo quería que me pintara, que me hiciera reír y olvidar, con su forma inocente de mirarme, con su forma osada de querer seducirme… Pero, todo se salió de control, y… y es mi responsabilidad…

\- ¡Claro que no! Tú estabas muy sensible… – dijo Sarah con vehemencia – Aunque no comparto tus acciones, sé que te dejaste llevar por el dolor… Lo que no entiendo… es…

\- ¿Con ella? – la interrumpió su esposa – Porque es rubia… Y siempre le dije que un día, caería a los pies de una – le sonrió, porque en el fondo sólo quería que Regina tomara fuerzas

\- ¡Si! – se tapó la cara – Pero yo no pude… No podría… ¡No!… No la toqué… Sólo dejé que ella hiciera lo que quería…

Ambas mujeres se miraron, con cara de circunstancia. Diana se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que Sarah se quedó a su lado

\- ¡No importa Regina! Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas y cómo lo solucionamos… Juntas, las tres – dijo Diana, con decisión – Por lo que intuyo, en la reunión se enterará. Estaré ahí para apoyarte…

\- ¡Si Regina! – le acariciaba el cabello – ¡Las cuatro! No se olviden de mí… – se tocó la barriga, para hacer énfasis en la criatura que esperaba, y que llevaría el nombre de la morena.

Regina se conmovió tanto. A veces le provocaba comerse a Sarah, de lo tierna que era. Diana se retiró, y la embarazada se quedó. Sospechó que venía un sermón, más serio, que cualquier furia de "maléfica"

\- Sabes que no te juzgo… Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta mis palabras, y califiques lo que te pasó desde la perspectiva más correcta – le acariciaba los cabellos – Lo que te sucedió: dejarte llevar por tu carestía de afecto, por la pasión del momento… En especial, por la necesidad de sentirte deseada y amada… Eso, puedo comprenderlo…

\- ¡Ella estaba clara Sarah! Ella sabe más que yo, que no quería eso… y que, en dado caso, era sólo sexo… – hablaba con una brizna de dolor

\- No hablo de ella… A la que bien podrías o no lastimar… – la tomó de la barbilla – Hablo de ti… Tú no necesitas esto ahora. Más problemas, estrés… ¡Tú necesitas paz!

\- ¡Ella me dio paz!… – bajó la mirada

\- Eso es lo que temo… Que no sepas qué es sentirse en paz, que lo confundas con otra cosa… Porque el hecho de que no la hayas tocado siquiera, me da qué pensar – le habla desde el corazón – No puedes lidiar con esto ahora, con el hecho de si te gustó o no… No te digo que lo olvides, pero déjalo en espera… ¡Por tu bien! – la besó en los labios, y se fue.

Se sumergió en la bañera, aguantando la respiración. Abrió los ojos, para ver las burbujas subir. Sólo conseguía pensar en Emma, en lo culpable que se sentía, y en el placer que había experimentado.

Salió bruscamente para respirar. Estaba agitada. Debía hacer tantas cosas ese día, que no sabía por dónde comenzaría. Luego, pensó en la única persona en el mundo que realmente le daba paz. Sintió pena por ella misma. Henry la necesitaba, más que nadie; y ella a él, más que a nada en el mundo.

Mientras se aseaba, palpó su sexo. Con la punta de los dedos lo recorrió. Cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo se estremecía toda. Su clítoris estaba sensible, pero dispuesto ante el recuerdo de la rubia. Su boca y sus dedos se habían aprovechado de él sin piedad alguna. Sintió calor, y volvió a sumergirse.

Se arregló de forma elegante, imponente e impecable como siempre. Se colocó un vestido blanco ceñido, con la chaqueta a juego. Tacones negros, medias color humo. El cabello lo dejó suelto, lo secó y lo acomodó liso. Los labios color rojo pasión.

Cuando bajó, las mujeres también estaban listas, y preparadas para salir, sentadas a la mesa, esperando para desayunar

\- ¡Vaya que estás guapa! – le dijo Diana, sonriéndole con picardía

\- ¡Hermosa! Regina siempre fue hermosa… Desde que éramos niñas… – se sentó, llevando consigo la mermelada – Tenía esa cualidad de atraer las miradas, y como era lindísima…

\- ¡Dejen de subirme el ánimo! – les respondió fingiendo seriedad – O voy a tener que ofrecerles un trío… – miró a las rubias con malicia, antes de reír

\- ¡Desgraciada! – soltó Diana – A buena hora me lo dices… – señalaba y se halaba la chaqueta – Hace unos minutos estábamos desnudas…

Ella también era sumamente elegante, de punta en blanco con un conjunto gris claro, camisa de seda negra. Sarah, llevaba un vestido clásico de corte recto, de maternidad. La hacía lucir con mucha clase, pero completamente tierna a la vez.

Desayunaron. Trataron de no tocar temas tristes, difíciles. Se concentraron en banalidades, y en las cosas para la pequeña Regina, que pronto estaría allí. Hizo un par de llamadas, para chequear que su chofer la fuese a buscar en unos minutos, y que enviase la ropa correcta para la semana. Por ahora no tenía intenciones de volver a casa.

Logró hablar con su hijo. Henry, desde temprano, debía estar pescando. Esa práctica se le había hecho muy entretenida. Y así fue que, su hijo, le dio las fuerzas para continuar un nuevo día

\- _¡Te amo mamá!_ – se despidió el chico

\- ¡Te amo Henry! ¡Cuítate! – instinto materno.

Dudó en ir a la oficina. Lo que menos quería era confrontar a Zelena en ese entorno. Lo que se avecinaba era lo bastante fuerte, como para ventilarlo y someterse al escarnio público.

Cuando llegó al último piso del complejo, suspiró y esperó unos segundos para salir del ascensor. Lo hizo, y se dirigió directamente a su oficina, que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Con su mejor cara para infundir terror, caminó imponente y segura hasta el escritorio de su asistente. Todos temblaban al verla pasar y desviaban la mirada, era de temer. Se percató de ello, y evidenció que su fama, de la que Emma se quejaba, no era cien por ciento en vano.

Su asistente hablaba por celular. Lucía impecable, con su trenza alta clásica, una falda gris clara, y camisa semitransparente blanca, con unos detalles en bordado a tono. De verdad que la chica tenía una gran figura, y era hermosa; por lo que entendía que a Emma le gustara.

En ese instante, el recuerdo de sus senos en aquella grabación la abordaron de repente, haciéndola detenerse en seco, a unos pasos de la chica. Reaccionó al oírla hablar de forma cómplice por el teléfono, un "Te amo Emma" salido del alma.

Evidentemente, era su artista favorita. Se acercó, aclarando primero la voz, y la chica saltó de la silla, sin dejar el teléfono de lado

\- ¡Señora Mills! – exclamó en voz alta, así Emma sabría que estaba disimulando

\- ¡Elsa! – Susurró. No quería que la rubia, al otro lado de la línea la escuchara

\- ¡Disculpe! – le hizo un gesto con la mano de justificación, y demora – ¡Chao amor! ¡Nos vemos ésta noche! – en secreto quería probar a su jefa. Colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Amor? – la miró con intensidad, tal vez con ligera molestia – Espero que no hayas echado en saco roto mis palabras del otro día… – caminó hacia su despacho – Te espero en mi oficina ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Si señora Mills! – la chica pensó que lo había logrado. Ella estaba celosa.

Salió corriendo, llevando consigo su Tablet para apuntar todo. Regina ya estaba sentada en su silla. Detrás de ella, el ventanal imponente dejaba ver la ciudad, y el parque cerca, con toda su majestuosidad.

\- ¡Elsa! – Se le quedó mirando fijamente. No podía apartar el recuerdo de su desnudez, y de sus actos con Emma

\- ¿Regina? – le preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos, asombrada por la reacción de su jefa

\- ¡Disculpa! – bajó la vista. Se colocó la mano en la cabeza, y dio la vuelta – No es mi problema lo que hagas con tu vida personal… Eso es cosa tuya. Creo que he traspasado ciertos límites, y no es lo correcto – cerró los ojos por un momento – Sólo espero que, para esa chica, represente lo mismo su relación contigo… Como lo que esperas tú de ella.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte Regina. Me comentaste por qué lo hacías, y lo entiendo – quería ir más allá, pero le daba pánico pensar que se equivocaba – Es más… Me siento conmovida y halagada – usó un tono, ligeramente sugestivo – Yo no espero mucho de otras… Sólo de una…

Regina se volteó de repente, para verla con asombro. Estaba paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por fin estaba corroborando lo que Emma, sin querer, le había confesado de Elsa; o lo que alguna que otra vez le comentara Diana, en tono de broma

\- No te preocupes Regina… Yo comprendo… – no sabía lo equivocada que estaba – Comprendo que te preocupes por mí…

\- Elsa yo… – Iba girando la silla, hasta quedar frente a la rubia, que se acerba por el lateral derecho del escritorio

\- Yo quiero que sepas que te soy completamente fiel… A ti, por sobre todas las cosas – continuaba acercándose – Eres mi jefa, y eso lo respeto. Nada podría afectar mi trabajo – la miraba con deseo – O perjudicarte… Prefiero que me suceda algo a mí antes, que procurarte malestar…

Se levantó de golpe, ante el evidente acercamiento de la rubia. Quedaron a pocos centímetros una de la otra. Regina miraba los profundos ojos azules extrañada, y por fin observó esa mirada, la misma que solía usar Emma con ella. Esa chica la deseaba, como la otra rubia lo hacía; pero era evidente que sentía algo más, dada su cercanía, y su preocupación al respecto. Elsa estaba enamorada de ella, y nunca lo notó, hasta ahora

\- ¡Oh! ¡Elsa! – la morena levantó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro de la joven – No quiero que pienses mal de mí… Yo…

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – Interrumpió a su jefa. La joven se había estremecido ante ese contacto – No necesito nada más… Lo que puedas darme, enseñarme… Estaré gustosa, porque adoro estar a tu lado – si las miradas hablaran, la de Elsa estaría gritando el amor y el deseo que sentía por la morena.

Ella estaba conmovida. Todo lo fuerte y lo contundente que había sido en el pasado, estaba quedando de lado. Todo lo que estaba viviendo la había debilitado, y la estaba ablandando, al punto de no saber qué hacer con esa chica. Sólo sabía que estaba conmovida, por el sentimiento que observaba en ella

\- Dime Elsa… Todo éste tiempo… – le confesó que lo sabía, pero no de la forma más clara

\- Todo éste tiempo has sido mi mundo… – creía notar que su jefa había estado sintiendo lo mismo, por como ahora la observaba – Regina… Yo estoy sola en la vida, mis padres me dejaron de lado… Sólo he tenido a Emma Swan, y… bueno… Te he tenido a ti, de alguna forma – la chica se acercó un paso más.

Quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Cuando se dio cuenta, el cuerpo de Elsa y sus senos prominentes, la estaban rozando. No supo por qué, ni cómo, pero la estaba besando, y no pudo evitar recordar los besos de Emma. Cerró los ojos, y le correspondió con dulzura, notando claramente quién la había enseñado a besar. Se tornó bastante intenso.

La tomó por la cintura, y la acarició. Luego, puso las manos en sus glúteos, atrayéndola hacia ella. De pronto, sintió su corazón latir más a prisa, y a su mente gritarle "ella no es Emma", entonces, se separó de golpe, tratando de ser delicada

\- ¡Elsa! – su cara era de contrariedad – ¡Por favor discúlpame! ¡Discúlpame! – se acomodaba el traje, y la pintura. El cabello se lo había revuelto Elsa en el proceso

\- ¡No Regina! ¡Discúlpame tú a mí! – trataba de componerse, limpiarse los labios. Fingía estar apenada, pero por dentro, saltaba de dicha – Fue un impulso… Pero no volverá a pasar

\- ¡No te sientas mal cariño! – dijo sin pensar, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza, y apoyaba los codos en el escritorio de mármol negro y vidrio – No quiero que nada perturbe nuestra relación… – se lo decía, esperando lo que se avecinaba, cuando supiera lo de Emma – Quiero que sigas trabajando para mí, enseñarte… Que todo fluya con naturalidad… – ¿Qué todo fluya? ¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo! ¿A caso le estaba dando esperanzas a la chica? – Quiero que sepas eso… Y que pase lo que pase, tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Ella haría que su jefa no se arrepintiera de fluir hacia sus brazos. Elsa no podía estar más feliz, mientras que Regina sabía demás, que ella no era así. Poco o nada le importaban en el pasado los sentimientos de Elsa, pero con el tiempo, la chica se había ganado su estima, y por qué no decirlo, con su lealtad también había logrado encariñarse de ella. Pero de allí a que la cosa "fluyera" por otro lado, nunca lo había siquiera imaginado.

El celular de Regina sonó de repente. Era un número desconocido. Lo tomó, y se estremeció de forma inusual

\- ¿Si? – se levantó de la silla, indicándole a Elsa que le sirviera agua

\- _Buen día… ¿Hablo con la Señora… Regina Mills?_ – dijo el hombre, al otro lado de la línea

\- Sí, con ella habla… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – no le agradaban los rodeos. Elsa la miraba atenta, y le entregaba el vaso. Se sentía ansiosa

\- _Habla con el Doctor Moore, del Mount Sinai Hospital. Le estamos llamando, porque usted aparece como la persona contacto de la Señora Zelena Mills_ – le dijo con cautela

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó alterada, abriendo los ojos como platos, llamando la atención de Elsa – ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana?

\- _Señora Mills… Su hermana sufrió una sobredosis, de una droga sintética…_ – hizo una pausa, para asegurarse de que seguían escuchándolo

\- ¿Ella está bien? – Trató de volver a su asiento

\- _Se encuentra estable… Pero el pronóstico es reservado. Está en terapia intensiva… en estado de coma inducido…_ – le dijo, en el tono más suave posible.

Regina soltó el vaso y el celular, como un acto desesperado por ser libre, y para poder sostenerse de la mesa. Inmediatamente Elsa llegó a su lado, y la tomó por la espalda con fuerza. La ayudó a sentarse. Regina estaba en shock, un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos, impecablemente maquillados.

Elsa la miró de frente, y le habló, pero ella no reaccionaba. Fue corriendo a levantar el teléfono, para recuperar aquella llamada, que tanto había trastornado a su jefa

\- ¿Aló? – la rubia no paraba de mirar a Regina, de acariciar su brazo

\- _¿Señora Regina? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ – preguntó el doctor Moore

\- Está bien… Pero soy su asistente – hablaba preocupada – Está en estado de shock. No sé qué noticia le dio… Pero no me responde, no articula palabra

\- _Disculpe, pero nos urgía contactarla. Debo tratar temas privados…_ – insistió

\- Cualquier cosa que desee decirle, de ser urgente, podrá hacerlo a través de mi persona… – fue enfática – de no ser así, tendrá que esperar a que ella se comunique nuevamente con ustedes

\- _No es necesario… Supongo que está más que calificada_ – no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero apremiaba cierta información – _Su hermana está en cuidados intensivos del Mount Sinai Hospital. Tuvo un accidente… Necesitamos tomar las acciones respectivas, con consentimiento de los familiares…_

\- ¡Ok! – Estaba asombrada, pero pudo reaccionar – ¿Alguna otra cosa que requieran? Datos del seguro…

Elsa acariciaba a Regina, su pierna, brazo, rostro y cabello, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella. Concretó todo con el doctor. Anotó lo necesario, los pasos a seguir, e informó lo pertinente. Ella era su eficiente asistente, y lo sabía todo, o casi todo.

Cuando colgó, observó a Regina llorar, con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a su rostro, y le limpió las lágrimas. Fue por otro vaso con agua, y volvió a tratar de que reaccionara

\- ¡Regina! – la miraba directo a los ojos. La tomó de la barbilla, y se acercó a centímetros de sus labios. Esperó unos segundos, ante el mutismo de la morena – ¡Regina! – era muy dulce con su jefa

\- ¡Elsa! Todo esto es mi culpa… ¡Debí saberlo! – estaba completamente en shock – Y lo sabía, es sólo que no lo quería ver… Pero le deseé la muerte… Yo… – esas últimas frases las susurró

\- ¡Qué dices Regina! – no sabía lo que sucedía, pero podía observar que la mujer divagaba, y que una culpa absurda se apoderaba de ella – ¡Nada de eso es tu culpa! ¡Nada! ¡Escúchame! – le habló fuerte – Tú eres una mujer maravillosa. Fuerte y decidida, sí, que vas por lo que quieres… Increíblemente hermosa y talentosa… Una Diosa. Pero no debes sentirte culpable por ser fabulosa, y menos porque los demás no lo sean…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – rompió a llorar – ¡Es mi hermana!

\- ¡Lo sé! – puso el vaso en el escritorio, y la abrazó con fuerza – Ella va a estar bien… ¡Ya verás! – Amaba a Regina, y cada día estaba más inmersa en ese sentimiento.

Cada contacto con la morena avivaba más sus esperanzas, y la hacía sentirse más confiada en lanzarse a esa aventura. Estaba enamorada de ella, y no había escapatoria. Había sufrido en silencio ese amor, durante tanto tiempo, que sentía que ya no podía aguantarlo más.

\- ¡Te amo! – le dijo, mientras la besaba en la frente, y se aferraba a ella – ¡Todo va a estar bien!

En ese instante, las puertas del despacho de Regina se abrieron, y una atónita Diana presenciaba el beso, el abrazo, y la previa confesión. Elsa se sorprendió, pero no soltó a su jefa por el impulso, sino con delicadeza, y fue directo hasta su otra superior

\- ¡Señora Fisher!, ¡qué bien que esté aquí! – disimuló, y se dedicó a ser eficiente como siempre – La Señora Mills recibió una noticia grave, y se encuentra muy afectada – le señaló, y le abrió paso, acompañándola en todo momento

\- ¡Regina! – reaccionó al ver a su amiga llorar, y ante la introducción de Elsa – ¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Qué tienes? – la abrazó fuerte, pero la morena no reaccionaba. Se inclinó y la acomodó frente a ella – ¿Qué pasó Elsa? – tomó a la morena por la barbilla – ¡Regina!

\- Su hermana tuvo un accidente… La llamaron por ser el contacto de emergencia – dijo a toda velocidad

\- ¿Zelena? – preguntó susurrando, en dirección a la joven rubia

\- ¡Si! – ella también bajó el tono – Está en cuidados intensivos del Mount Sinai Hospital

La mujer le dedicó una mirada a la joven, y ésta supo exactamente qué tenía qué hacer. Se fue del despacho, dejándolas solas y con clara orden de no interrumpir. Luego coordinó que Sidney las recogiera en media hora. Se tomó la libertar de mandar por dos sopas, las favoritas de sus jefas, por si en algún momento les apetecía, pudiesen comer. Le preocupaba la salud de su amada.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Regina! – la tomó por el rostro y la zarandeó – ¡Regina! ¡Reacciona!

La morena se quedó estática, mirando a la rubia directo a los ojos azules. Se calmó ligeramente, y respiró profundo para poder hablarle

\- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? Dime… – le hablaba con suma dulzura, como adoptando el papel de Sarah en ese momento

\- Zelena… – le hablaba seria – Mi hermana… – se llevó la mano a la boca. Le costaba hablar – Tuvo… Tuvo una sobre dosis, y está muy grave en el hospital – hacía respiraciones, que, en gesto, coordinaba con la rubia

\- ¡Ok! – le dijo paciente – ¿Vamos para allá? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le acarició el rostro y le secó las lágrimas – ¡Sigue respirando!... ¡Así!

\- Si… ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos! – la tomó de las manos, y le hizo caso en lo de seguir respirando – Debo saber exactamente cómo se encuentra… Todos los detalles…

\- ¡Vamos entonces! – la ayudó a acomodarse.

Regina logró tranquilizarse, tomar agua, componer su maquillaje. En cuanto llamó por el comunicador a Elsa, ésta le informó que su vehículo la estaba esperando, y que tendría algo para comer si le apetecía

\- _¡Venga a mi oficina! –_ le dijo la morena, en tono neutro.

La chica entró, esperando lo peor. Ya Regina estaba arreglada nuevamente, y perfecta para salir, como si nada hubiese sucedido

\- ¡Elsa! – la miraba con indiferencia, directamente a los ojos – ¡Demás está decirte, que nadie puede enterarse de la naturaleza de la ausencia de mi hermana Zelena, o de la mía propia! ¿Quedó claro? – le habló con dureza

\- ¡Por supuesto Señora Mills! ¡Así será! – la miró como si cualquier cosa, pero estaba extrañada

\- ¡Diana! Por favor adelántate, ya yo voy a bajar…. Déjame darle unas instrucciones a Elsa – su cara de indiferencia, evocaba a la más antigua figura de poder de la Señora Mills – ¡Espérame en el ascensor!

\- ¡Ok! – dijo, algo extrañada. Su amiga no estaba para interrogatorios. Se dirigió a donde le indicó la morena

\- ¡Dependo de ti Elsa! – la miró con intensidad y seriedad – No estaré hoy, pero tienes que ser mis manos y mis ojos. Te pido que coordines todo lo de la reunión, como si fuese yo… ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si Señora Mills! ¡Entendido! Así será… Todo quedará perfectamente organizado – le respondió con la solemnidad del caso

\- ¡Regina! – miró a los lados, y luego a la rubia – ¡Gracias Elsa! – ahora había ternura en su mirada

\- ¡No hay de qué Regina! – le correspondió

\- Hoy me concentraré en mi hermana y mi esposo, y mañana vendré sin falta – se dejó decir

\- ¡Entiendo! – tenía cara de asombro

\- ¡Lo siento Elsa! – se acercó – Gracias por todo... – la besó en los labios, apenas un segundo, y se fue.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca. No creía lo que le estaba pasando. Todo lo bueno que fue ese día para ella, a causa de Regina, lo fue de malo para ésta. La observó salir de la oficina, y caminar con decisión hasta el corredor, donde la esperaba Diana en la puerta del ascensor.

Se encontró con su amiga en el elevador, y ésta la observó con detenimiento. No quería incomodarla, pero sabía que muchas cosas habían pasado ese día. Regina se estaba quebrando, y eso la preocupaba

\- ¿Vas a querer quedarte en el hospital? – le preguntó por rutina

\- Igual no voy a poder… – aclaró la garganta, para resistir la tristeza – Está en terapia intensiva… – le aclaró

\- Ese hospital es muy bueno… Seguro está al cuidado de los mejores en esa materia – no sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor – ¡Todo va a estar bien! – se abrazó a ella

\- ¡Lo sé! – trató de no llorar, aún no salía del edificio, su mal llamada fortaleza.

Llegaron al Mount Sinai Hospital, y Regina casi no se pudo bajar del carro. Diana tuvo que salir por la otra puerta y correr a ayudarla.

Se entrevistaron con el Doctor Moore, que confirmó la causa del accidente de tránsito, en el que Zelena resultó gravemente herida.

La sobre dosis de aquella droga, estaba alterando sus funciones cardiacas y respiratorias, a la vez que no contribuía a la mejoría, concretamente, del edema producto de una contusión en la cabeza. El cuadro general no era muy alentador.

Diana no se separó ni un segundo de Regina, y no la soltó del brazo, más que para que se dirigiera a "cuidados intensivos", donde podría ver a su hermana. Las horas se le hicieron eternas, esperando a la morena en la sala destinada para esos menesteres.

Cuando Regina salió, se le veía abatida, pero furiosa a la vez. Estaba decidida a que, aquel día, acabara de la mejor forma posible, cuando su amiga le planteó un ligero cambio de planes

\- ¿Cómo la encontraste? – preguntó sin querer

\- ¿Cómo crees Diana? ¡En coma! – estaba impaciente – Por lo menos, ya la respiración no es asistida

\- ¡Pues eso es bueno! ¿No? – trataba de no meter la pata de nuevo – ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- ¡No! – le dijo seria y seca – Por ahora, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar más…

\- A donde sea Regina… ¡Vamos! – le abrió la puerta del carro, y ella se acomodó, corriéndose hacia la otra puerta

\- ¡Sidney! Vamos a la clínica donde está el Señor – le ordenó

\- ¿Cómo? – indicó el hombre

\- Si Glass… Al mismo lugar donde llevaste a la Señorita Zelena el sábado pasado – le lanzó una mirada asesina a través del espejo – Y mejor será que seas colaborador… Porque no sé si tengo paciencia para las mentiras de los mediocres… ¡Está claro! – fue determinante.

Diana guardó silencio, y se dedicó a mirar al hombre, de la misma forma que la morena lo hacía. Sabía que aquella afirmación tenía su motivo, y que ésta, traería consecuencias para todo el que estuviese involucrado.

Llegaron al sitio. Diana entró con Regina, que iba movida por la furia, y se quedó en la sala esperándola nuevamente.

La morena se entrevistó con el doctor a cargo de la recuperación de su esposo, y con la absoluta vergüenza del caso, le confesó lo ya supuesto por éste, y las consecuencias que había traído a la amante de su esposo.

\- Le repito Señora Mills, su esposo no ha consumido ese tipo de drogas sintéticas. Tenemos registros recientes de marihuana, cocaína… "afortunadamente", si se puede decir así… Ningún tipo de droga sintética. Su sobre dosis fue, por mucho, leve. Él se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero no le aconsejo que lo vea por los momentos – le habló con severidad – Y menos después de lo que pasó, con su hermana y el estado en el que está usted…

\- ¡¿Perdón?! – estaba histérica – ¡Discúlpeme! Pero… ¿Por culpa de la seguridad de qué lugar se dio esta situación? O, mejor dicho, la falta de seguridad… – levantó el tono, tanto, que Diana alcanzó a oírla – ¡Exijo ver a mi esposo, Ya! Necesito saber qué pasó con Zelena… ¡Necesito saberlo todo!

\- Lo lamento señora Mills, pero en ese estado, puede ser contraproducente para el paciente – trataba de ser amable y de calmar a la mujer – Le garantizo que, desde el primer momento en que pueda recibir visitas, le estaremos informando para que venga… De lo contrario tendré que llamar a seguridad…

\- ¿Cómo? – se sentía indignada – Yo soy su esposa, interesada en que se recupere… ¡Necesito verlo! – seguía alterada, pero ante la negativa, rompió a llorar.

Regina lloraba descontrolada, ahogada. No podía hablar, respirar, reaccionar. Se desvaneció en el corredor. El doctor Whale alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que llegara al piso. Llamó a las enfermeras, y le aplicó un calmante. Llamaron a un psicoterapeuta, para que la pudiera asistir.

Después de un rato, Diana acompañada de un enfermero, ayudaron a Regina a ingresar en el carro. De la misma forma se hizo en el edificio donde se hospedaba Regina, pero asistidas por el chofer, a quién Diana le dedicó la más terrible de sus miradas.

Una vez en la habitación, la rubia despidió al chofer, indicándole los calmantes que debía comprarle a Regina; los que le había recetado el doctor Whale después de la crisis

\- Quiero que los dejes en vigilancia, y te marches – sentenció – Mañana te necesito a las siete en punto, esperando puntual a cuando bajemos… Y te lo advierto Glass… Ni una palabra de esto a nadie… ¡Ya estás guindando! – lo señaló con furia.

Para cuando llegó Sarah del restaurante, ya Regina estaba en la tina, tomando un baño, aún un poco atontada. Diana la vigilaba

\- ¡Mis amores! ¿Cómo están? – su alegría natural, desentonaba con el escenario de aquel baño – ¡¿Qué?! – vio la cara de muerta de la morena, y la de circunstancia de su esposa

\- Regina no se encuentra bien… – respondió, y su mirada dijo más que sus palabras – Podríamos abusar de ti, y suplicarte que nos calientes las sopas que están en la mesa de la cocina… Que, dicho sea de paso, se hicieron en tu restaurante, bajo tu supervisión…

\- ¡De inmediato! – ella respondió de la misma forma – ¡Te amo! – se acercó, y le dio un profundo beso, y la abrazó. Se fue hacia su amiga, que parecía ida, y la abrazó, y la besó en la frente – ¡Te amo Regina!

\- ¡Te amo!... ¡Las amo! – respondió torpemente, con una escueta pero sincera sonrisa.

Se quedaron nuevamente a solas, y Regina respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos, recostándose en el descanso para la cabeza

\- Mañana no va a ser fácil… ¿cierto? – habló sin más, con un dejo de dolor

\- ¡No! No lo creo… – dijo Diana con cautela – Pero en cuanto al proyecto… No dudo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, que satisfaga a ambas empresas… Incluyendo los intereses emocionales que te motivaron a conseguir la reunión para el acuerdo… – se refería a la razón inicial por la cual, se había desarrollado la pugna con "Plataforma"

\- ¡Eso lo sé! Marco es un caballero, y conoció a mi padre… – volteó a mirar con atención a la rubia – Sé que se imagina las razones… Hablo de Emma…

\- La señorita Swan… ¡Lo sé! – esperó unos segundos para contestar – Depende de su madurez profesional, y bueno, de la personal también… No sé si tenga la inteligencia emocional, no la conozco como tú…

\- Entiendo… – la interrumpió. Volvió a mirar el espacio en frente de ella – Espero que no sea un problema para el proyecto…

\- No debería serlo… Y el lograr el acuerdo, debe ser tu más alta prioridad – le hablaba calmada, con total confianza

\- ¿Crees que me odie? – le platicó, con la voz quebrada

\- ¡No lo creo! – trataba de ser condescendiente – Y no habría por qué… con una piedra en los dientes debería darse que… Bueno… Que te conoció como mujer… – le costaba admitir lo que, tantas veces, le daba igual insinuar

\- Es diferente ahora que sabes que me pasó… ¿No es así? – aún no la veía, pero su tono era de cansancio

\- ¿Tanto te gustó? – tenía que saber

\- ¡Tanto! – se hundió en la tina.

Le indicó a Diana que iba a asearse y a salir de la bañera, para que la dejase sola. No le estorbaba la rubia, pero quería escribirle a Emma, a solas. Sintió la poderosa necesidad de decirle que no todo había sido mentira, que ella siempre la esperaría en el parque. "Siempre fue domingo", pensó, y con ese mensaje en mente, escribió en un mensaje de texto, que todos sus domingos serían de Emma Swan, por siempre.

Al día siguiente, Sarah tenía todos los pormenores de lo sucedido, y sabía que era recomendable no hablar de ello, por los momentos; o hasta que Regina promoviese dicha conversación.

Cuando la vieron bajar, guardaron silencio, pero estaban impactadas de lo hermosa que se veía. Estaba simplemente espectacular. Llevaba un traje completo a la rodilla, ceñido al cuerpo, morado con vivos y botones en negro. La chaqueta larga, tipo abrigo, negra, a la altura de la falda. Medias negras, zapatos a juego con el vestido, al igual que la cartera.

El maquillaje era impactante, se veía divina, y la boca en el tono más claro que el del vestido, hacía que resaltaran sus labios, y sus impactantes ojos marrones.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Qué hermosa! – Sarah rompió el silencio – Ven… ¡Siéntate! – le señaló el puesto donde iba a comer su desayuno

\- ¡Gracias! Pero no tengo hambre… – dijo seria

\- ¡Tienes que comer! – Diana le volvió a señalar la silla, como una orden – ¿Te tomaste el calmante? – estaba seria, en modo de cuidado extremo, para con la morena

\- ¡Me los tomaré! – le mostró el frasco naranja de tapa blanca. Se sentó, se sirvió jugo, y frente a ellas, tomó la cápsula – ¡Listo!

\- ¡Come! – le repitió Diana. Sarah miró su plato

\- ¡Estás hermosa Regina! Ese color te sienta muy bien – trataba de hablar de cualquier cosa, para bajar la tensión – Hoy no iré al restaurante – se tocaba la barriga – Le dije a los chicos que se encargaran… Las esperaré aquí en la noche

\- Cielo… Haz lo que te apetezca… – le acarició el cabello y la besó con amor

\- Lo que pida la mini Regina… – enfatizó la morena, sonriendo con ternura. En cierta forma se disculpaba por no ser la mejor amiga en estos momentos – Y Male está que arde también… Así que, nos esperas…

\- ¿Yo? – Diana había entendido la dinámica de Regina, y quiso colaborarle – Siempre estoy que ardo cariño… – le dedicó un guiño, mientas acariciaba a su esposa – ¿Por qué crees que no me quito a ésta mujer de encima?... Bueno, y tú no dejas de acosarme…

\- ¡Male! – se ruborizaba – Deja a Regina tranquila… O… O… – rieron

\- ¿O haremos un trío? – dijo Regina entre risas, mientras untaba su pan con mermelada – Ustedes me hacen feliz… – habló sin más, ahora en tono serio

\- ¡Y tú a nosotras! – le dijo Sarah, claramente por ambas, tocándose la pancita.

Se fueron a la empresa Mills & CO. Estaba cada vez más ansiosa, nerviosa y descompuesta; pero lo trataba de disimular, especialmente en la oficina, en presencia de Elsa y demás personas involucradas con la reunión. Por supuesto, era Regina Mills, así que lo conseguía a la perfección.

Nadie podía decir que, aquella morena elegante, inteligente, hermosa y sensual, no era dura y fría en los negocios. Ninguna persona podría asegurar que no era la Regina Mills de siempre. A excepción del trasfondo del día anterior, que su asistente conocía, Elsa dudaba que hubiese ocurrido, y por momentos admiraba la entereza de su jefa, la disposición al trabajo. Su entrega era algo que ella idolatraba.

Esperó en su despacho paciente, a que la hora de la entrevista llegara. Temprano, asesoró a Elsa con detalles de lo requerido, la organización de la junta, logística y demás detalles, tanto técnicos como estéticos. Sabía hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

De igual forma, Diana contribuyó en todo lo referente al mercadeo, y el documento constitutivo del proyecto; también participó activamente. Trataba de olvidar el hecho de que, en pocos minutos, su artista, la mujer que la había hecho estremecerse de placer, estaría ante ella odiándola.

Estaba reunida con Diana, finiquitando detalles técnicos, obviando mencionar a la susodicha retratista, cuando entró Elsa muy dispuesta y visiblemente emocionada, y anunció la llegada de Marco, August y por supuesto, su "novia" Emma.

Cuando la chica se retiró, Regina se desplomó en la silla, con un ataque de ansiedad tremendo. Diana y ella se miraron a los ojos, y en un último acto de complicidad, su amiga intentó ayudarla

\- Si quieres, podemos obviar tu asistencia… – dijo en tono firme, mientras se aproximaba a ella – No es necesario que te expongas… ¡Hoy no!

Se le quedó mirando, fijamente. Se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza

\- Por primera vez tengo miedo… Terror Diana, y la verdad no tengo una idea clara del por qué… – fue totalmente honesta

\- ¡Tranquila! – la tomó del rostro, con ambas manos – Todo va a salir bien… ¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque yo estoy a tu lado, para apoyarte… ¡Nunca te voy a dejar Regina!… Y páseme lo que me pase… Haré lo imposible por procurarles felicidad a las tres – se refería a su esposa, a su bebé y a ella, obviamente. Colocó las manos de la morena sobre su pecho.

Tal fue el impacto de esas palabras en la mujer, que se olvidó de todo lo demás, y se aferró a ese abrazo cálido y sincero. Besó a Diana en los labios, y se fue corriendo al baño dejándola allí.

Diana sonrió, se retiró una lágrima y se dispuso a retocarse el maquillaje. Pensar en la muerte, le helaba la sangre. Por su parte Regina, hizo lo mismo. Se miró en el espejo del baño, y se dio fuerzas para continuar

\- Si cree que eres mala… ¡¿Qué podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión?! – se hablaba con sensatez, por primera vez desde que conoció a la rubia – ¡Nada la va a hacer cambiar! Si no considera nuestros encuentros previos, que yo ceda en mi intención de tener el proyecto… ¡Nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará su opinión! – cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo. Los abrió nuevamente, y era ella misma – ¡No hay nada malo conmigo! ¡Quiero ese proyecto, y lo conseguiré! ¡Esa es mi prioridad! – en su mente escuchó el rumor de un pensamiento lejano: " _sólo eres alguien más_ ".

Salió y se encontró con Diana. Su amiga tenía las carpetas de ambas en la mano

\- ¿Vamos? – le consultó por última vez

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! – tomó la suya, y se dispuso a salir detrás de ella.

Caminaron por el corredor, y vio a Elsa entrar antes. Diana iba delante de ella, impecable con su conjunto negro. A medida que caminaba, sintió un reflejo involuntario, que la hacía aminorar el paso. Diana la miró de reojo, y lo notó. Se paró ligeramente, y volvió a andar, como ignorando y entendiendo a la vez, la reacción de Regina.

La imponente rubia cruzó la puerta, y ella apenas atinó a parar en seco, ante el cierre de las puertas de la sala de juntas. Escuchó cómo se habían sentado todos en torno a la mesa de juntas; como Diana había tomado el control de la reunión, y había acaparado la atención de los presentes. Se sintió tentada a huir.

Escuchó cómo Elsa hablaba de la señorita Swan, con esa energía. ¿Acaso ella era prescindible? ¿La rubia no le había confesado su secreto amor por ella? Entonces escuchó su nombre, su impronunciable nombre, hacerse eco en los oídos de Emma

\- _¡Disculpa Diana!_ _¿Tenía entendido que Regina estaría aquí?_

\- _¡¿Quién?!_

Entonces, sintió la urgencia de entrar, de acabar con la farsa, fuese como fuese. No iba a obviar quién era Regina Mills: la poderosa dueña de esa corporación.

\- ¡La Señora Mills! – dijo con toda firmeza, y rostro de aniquilación – La señora Regina Mills de Hood… – ingresó con firmeza y paso seguro – ¡Hola Marco! – se acercó y lo abrazó, sin perder de vista a Emma, que estaba radiante, con un conjunto azul celeste – ¿Y usted debe ser la señorita Swan? – debía fingir, como si nada hubiese ocurrido – ¡Encantada!

La cara de Emma era un poema al desconcierto, a la burla y la desorientación. Así se sentía, desubicada, como en una película de terror. No sabía si lo que veía era real, o ficción. No atinaba a darle la mano a la morena, quien permanecía con la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas frente a ella, con la suya extendida en señal de saludo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – acertó a decir.

Observó cómo Elsa miraba atontada a la morena, y cómo, ante su pregunta, volteaba a taladrarla con cara de extrañeza. En ese preciso instante, logró entrar en sí, disimular su expresión levemente, y darle la mano a la mujer

\- ¡Dije que usted debería ser la Señorita Swan! – volvió a acercar su mano, en tono indiferente – ¡Encantada! – le susurró, prácticamente

\- ¡Si!... ¡Como sea! – le dio la mano, y retiró su vista de los imponentes ojos marrones

\- ¡Emma! – Marco le hizo un fuerte llamado de atención

\- ¡Digo! – colocó una sonrisa hipócrita, nada sutil – Quise decir… ¡Encantada!

Se quedó observando a la morena, con intensidad y furia contenida en su rostro. Más la hacía enfurecer la total facilidad con la que la morena, le sostenía la mirada, o la desviaba, como si era la primera vez que la veía.

La reunión inició, y una fantástica Regina, un dechado de amabilidad y tecnicismo, le hablaba a su jefe con encanto y total propiedad. Ella no conseguía concentrarse, sólo podía verla. Esa mujer era la peor persona que existía sobre la tierra. " _Y pensar que es exquisita y que me encanta_ ", ese pensamiento la hizo pararse de golpe de su asiento

\- ¡Emma! – nuevamente Marco estaba impactado con su conducta, ya había interrumpido a Regina

\- ¡Disculpen! No me siento muy bien… – se disculpó, especialmente mirado a Marco, cuando notó la inusual mirada de reproche de Elsa – Será que pueden indicarme ¿dónde está el baño?

Regina continuaba inmóvil, y aunque la mirada poderosa de la morena le hablaba, permanecía inexpresiva

\- ¡Elsa! – habló esa mujer de hierro, con tono indiferente – ¡Por favor, acompañe a la Señorita Swan al tocador! – miró a la joven asistente – Y asegúrese de que esté bien…

Inmediatamente Emma pensó que, a esa maldita bruja, no le había pasado por la cabeza que ella y Elsa se conocían. Por Dios, claro que debía saberlo, y el que su asistente se enterara de su "encuentro sexual" no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario. Ella le había contado cosas privadas sobre la chica, a su ahora reconocible jefa.

¿Qué pasaría si Elsa se enteraba de lo sucedido? ¿Cómo tomaría la chica el que ella se hubiese encargado de probar las mieles de su musa Regina? Era su jefa amada, detestada por ella, pero también muy deseada por ambas. Y la única que había conseguido tenerla, era ella.

El recuerdo del confesado beso, que Elsa se había dado con su jefa, la asaltó haciendo que palideciera. Todos lo notaron, pero Regina disimuló su preocupación. Logró lucir totalmente indiferente al respecto, cuando en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro

\- Emma… ¿Te encuentras bien? – su compañero August se preocupó por ella

\- Tranquilo August… – le dijo en tono ligero, una Elsa, un tanto desencajada – Yo la llevaré al baño y le daré algo para que se mejore… – la tomó por el brazo, y la sacó de allí – ¡Ya regresamos!

Las chicas salieron a velocidad de la sala, ante el asombro de todos. En la mente de Regina, resonaba la frase " _le daré algo para que se mejore_ ", y el inminente hecho de que Elsa se iba a enterar de todo.

\- Bueno, vamos a proseguir… – Diana le dio el empujón

\- ¡Claro! Continuando… – apartó sus pensamientos, y se concentró en el proyecto.

Emma estaba siendo arrastrada al baño, con millones de pensamientos explotando en su mente. Elsa iba a estar muy decepcionada. Seguro estaba furiosa, porque había interrumpido a su "fantástica jefa", pero lo estaría aún más al enterarse de todo.

De pronto, llegaron el tocador, y la rubia la lazó dentro, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se quedó de espaldas a ella. Emma no entendía por qué actuaba así, sólo con lo que había pasado. Cuando se dio vuelta, y observó la mirada llorosa de Elsa, lo comprendió todo

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Emma Swan?... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Tienes el corazón de papel? – le dijo con dolor, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

 **oOo**

 **Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo… Recuerden que, a veces para avanzar un poco, hay que retroceder y agarrar impulso.**

 **Motivo de mi demora: El de siempre, agregando que estuve muy enferma.**

 **Disculpen de antemano si hay algún error… Pero trabajé a marcha forzada para no hacerlas esperar más.**

 **Les doy las gracias por su constante apoyo, y por seguir esta historia: A las de siempre, a las de antes y a las de ahora… Gracias por los más de 100 comentarios… Y espero muchos más. Recuerden que cada uno me motiva a seguir, con su opinión, expresiones, ideas… Con todo lo bueno, y lo no tan bueno.**

 **¿Qué será más importante para Emma? ¿Y para Elsa?... ¿Qué hará Regina?... Ya veremos… Todo en la vida es escoger entre: qué nos importa o qué queremos.**

 **A COMENTAR…**


	14. Chapter 13

**"Tú, corazón de papel,**

 **que no entiendes de amores, ni sabes querer**

 **que no lloras por nadie, sembrando desaires… "**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Sólo palabras**

Las chicas salieron de la sala de reuniones, dejándolos a todos atónitos. A todos, menos a Regina Mills. Si ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en total conocimiento de lo que había pasado, y de lo que sucedería en el futuro. Por tanto, decidió cerrar brevemente los ojos, respirar profundo, y seguir adelante

\- Regina… ¡Disculpa! – dijo el hombre apenado – Por lo general ella es una persona más tranquila, menos problemática, y extremadamente eficiente… Estoy seguro que es por algún malestar físico.

Diana y Regina se miraron fugazmente, y le sonrieron al hombre

\- Tranquilo Marco, que nosotras entendemos perfectamente… – comentó la rubia, con tacto

\- ¡Si! – enfatizó Regina – Las negociaciones no se dieron de la mejor forma, desde un principio. Cualquier resistencia que pueda existir, debemos unirnos y vencerla… Y aprovecho la oportunidad para disculparme por la reunión anterior… Ciertas cosas se salieron de orden y contexto

\- ¡Lo sé Regina! – el hombre generaba mucha calma al hablar – Pero no fue nada… Vamos a concentrarnos en ver qué podemos hacer por ustedes…

\- ¡No Marco! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con ustedes? – soltó una de esas sonrisas de medio lado, que hacían brillar sus ojos…

\- ¡Tú no cambias Regina! – rio Marco.

Se expusieron todos los detalles de la propuesta, y de lo que se esperaba por parte de Mills & CO. Todos los detalles de la oferta económica, hasta que llegaron al punto álgido: las modificaciones de diseño requeridas.

El planteamiento de la empresa de la morena, era atractivo por demás para Plataforma. Marco lo sabía. A nivel económico era imperdonable dejarla pasar, y a nivel de marca, respectaba la integridad de su empresa, y mejor aún, no sólo no perdía crédito alguno, sino que lograba posicionarla de nuevo en el mercado élite.

Obviamente, había quedado en evidencia la intención de Regina. Ella sólo quería ese proyecto de remodelación y expansión, porque había sido un monumento emblemático y prueba fiel del talento de su padre. Lamentablemente, debido a los malos oficios de Zelena, había perdido el contrato en la primera ronda de licitación. Lo demás era historia.

Llegados a ese punto, y una vez que Diana y August habían concretado los términos económicos del contrato, casi completamente conformes, venía el tema importante ¿quién comandaría el diseño?

\- Regina… La propuesta es más que atractiva. Simplemente no entiendo cómo no obtuviste tú el contrato… ¡Te hubieses ahorrado todo esto! – le dijo con honestidad

\- ¡Lo sé! – bajó la mirada. Recordó el estado actual de la responsable, y se le aguaron los ojos – ¡Cosas que pasan! – aclaró la garganta, y respiró profundo – Ustedes conocen el proyecto, quisiera presentarles nuestro diseño, y que nos ayuden a llegar a un consenso…

\- ¡No podríamos sin Emma! – aclaró August

\- Ciertamente Regina… Conocemos el proyecto, pero ella es la creadora, la que sabe los detalles más pequeños… – aseguró Marco – Y, dado que ella es quien debe ceder sobre su creación, debería conciliar y sincronizarse con lo que ustedes requieran… – le expuso con seriedad – También opino que, por parte de Plataforma, ella es con quien deberán trabajar activamente en lo que respecta a la arquitectura… Para poder cerrar el trato.

Regina lo miraba con seriedad, y entendía que aquel hombre estaba en lo correcto. Diana la miró, como pidiéndole que buscara otra salida. La morena asintió, como quedando conforme con lo que su amiga le decía sin hablar

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo Marco! – dijo con firmeza, mientras notaba que la rubia la taladraba con la mirada

\- ¡Creo que es excesivo! – intervino Diana – Con que ella envíe los detalles de lo que exponga hoy es suficiente…

\- Diana… – la interrumpió su socia, con paciencia – Yo no puedo exponer mi diseño sin la señorita Elsa, y no podemos continuar sin concretar qué trajo hará para nosotros la Señorita Swan. Por ende, deben ser ellas dos las que elaboren la unificación de criterios…

\- Regina… Quiero que quede claro que, entiendo que debes quedar conforme, porque no quiero pleitos legales a mitad de camino – aseguró Marco

\- ¡Claro! ¡Te doy mi palabra! – fue enfática.

Terminaron de aclarar estos puntos, y era un hecho que Emma y Elsa trabajarían codo a codo, con alguna asesoría de Marco, pero bajo la total supervisión de Regina. Menudo problema ese, y más el que le esperaba fuera del trabajo con las jóvenes rubias

\- Bueno… ¡Sin las niñas éstas, estamos parados! – dijo Diana, mirando impaciente el reloj – Las voy a buscar…

\- ¡No! – dijo bruscamente la morena, interrumpiendo a la rubia, y colocándose de pie antes que ella – ¡Disculpen! – Aclaró la garganta – Yo voy, que debo chequear en qué anda mi asistente, y debo ir al tocador… – se apartó y bordando la mesa, rozó la espalda de Diana – Si me disculpan… – salió de la sala.

Cerró las puertas, y observado que el corredor estaba sólo, se recostó de ellas y respiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Dónde habría llevado Elsa a Emma? ¿Qué estaría sucediendo justo ahora?

Si ella conociese bien a Elsa, que lo hacía en gran medida, sabría que la joven buscaría aislarse con Emma Swan, para no ser oídas ni interrumpidas. Esto sólo dejaba una opción: los baños privados al final del pasillo, que estaban cerca de la entrada de su despacho, y que sólo estaban a disposición de la rubia, ya que nadie se atrevía a estar muy cerca de Regina.

Se dirigió, con paso firme, de un extremo del piso al otro, y observó la puerta cerrada. En aquel baño había apenas dos cubículos, un banco pequeño, y dos lavamanos; pero brindaba la suficiente comodidad y confidencialidad para tratar sus asuntos. Adicional, había dos puertas, la del cuarto de aseo, y la que colindaba con el baño en el despacho de Regina.

A través de a puerta principal, no lo graba escuchar absolutamente nada. Trató de abrir la puerta, de forma sigilosa, pero no giraba la perilla; aquellas chicas estaban encerradas, sabe Dios en qué. Allí estaba ella, la jefa, Regina Mills, a hurtadillas para no causar peores daños. Se sintió molesta, y por un momento realizó el hecho de que, tal vez, las chicas estaban en al baño pasándola bien. No sería ella la que montaría un espectáculo, tocando la puerta para que le abrieran.

Entonces, pasó algo que no creyó que fuese posible, se sintió molesta. ¿Qué se creían esas dos? Encerrarse en el baño de su empresa, ante la vista de todos, a hacer sus "cosas privadas". No lo iba a permitir. Estaba furiosa. Sentía cómo mil demonios se la llevaban, la sangre recorría a velocidad todo su cuerpo y apreciaba cómo sus mejillas se tornaban tibias.

Ingresó a su despacho, de ahí al baño. Visualizó la puerta cerrada, con total libertad de acceso al otro tocador, únicamente para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con la ira dominándola, entró sin más, para observar a Emma y a Elsa sentadas en el banquito, besándose tiernamente.

 **xXx**

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Emma Swan?... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Tienes el corazón de papel? – le dijo con dolor, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Eso fue lo único que articuló Elsa, antes de quebrarse por completo y romper a llorar, mientras intentaba ahorcar a Emma de forma infantil y precaria

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – se ahogaba en llanto, y ahora golpeaba débilmente con los puños, el pecho de su amiga – ¡Yo la amo! – le costaba hablar – Era ella, ¿verdad?... ¡Es ella! ¿No es cierto?

Emma atinó a zafarse del pobre agarre de Elsa, y no pudo hablar, sólo tratar de contener su expresión corporal. Estaba apenada y triste por su amiga. Aún no acababa de entender lo que había pasado, y ya tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de haber disfrutado de aquella mujer prohibida. ¡Cómo odiaba a Regina Mills en éstos momentos! ¡Más que nunca!

\- ¡Ella es mi sueño Emma!... ¡La amo! – sentenció, viéndola desde el asiento, con dolor en sus ojos – Después que terminamos, jamás pensé que me sentiría así, aceptada y deseada por alguien… Y menos, que yo podría enamorarme de esta manera… – hablaba con palabras entrecortadas, a causa del llanto – Sabes que tengo más de dos años, perdida por ella…

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cara, lloraba descontrolada. Emma no sabía qué decir, pues aún estaba en shock. No sabía por qué, pero en parte se sentía responsable. Tal vez por el hecho de que, le había confesado sus obscuros deseos por la morena, y todo lo que le había hecho para darle placer

\- ¡Obvio Emma Swan! – se dejó decir, en voz alta

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la miró extrañada y desesperada – ¡Deja de divagar y respóndeme! – guardaron silencio unos segundos, mirándose fijamente – Sé que no entiendes del amor… ¿Pero no sabes querer? ¿Todo para ti es un juego?

\- ¡Basta! – la cortó con energía, pero sin atacarla – ¡Tienes razón! ¿Vale?... Sí, soy de lo peor… Y sí, sólo me gusta divertirme… ¿acaso es pecado?

\- ¿Pero con ella?... – estaba dolida

\- ¡Yo no sabía quién era ella! ¡No lo sabía! – le alzó la voz ligeramente – Yo sé todo lo que puedo llegar a ser, pero me conoces… ¡Si yo la odio!... De haber sabido que era ella yo… Yo…

\- ¿No te habría gustado igual? – necesitaba saber

\- ¡No lo creo! – fue honesta, y la otra rubia lo sabía – Por muchas razones, las que conoces, como el desprecio que le tengo, y las que no... Pero, principalmente, jamás me metería con una mujer por la que sientas algo…

\- ¡Lo sé! – trataba de calmarse. Bajó la cara y respiró profundo – ¿Y por qué siento que ahora no me vas a poder prometer nada? – volteó a mirarla, con dolor en su expresión

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se sentía molesta, y no sabía por qué. Esa última pregunta de Elsa la había confundido – No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero mi manera de pensar sobre esa… Señora – estiró la última palabra, sílaba por sílaba – ¡Ella fue quién nos engañó! ¿O no te das cuenta? – se agachó para estar a su altura. Se colocó a sus pies

\- ¡Por favor Emma! – negaba con la cabeza – ¡Tú te aprovechaste de ella!... Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro…

\- ¡Es cierto! – se sentó a su lado. La tomó de las manos, y luego tocó su barbilla para que la viera – Yo la usé sexualmente… Y discúlpame, porque no quiero poner sal en la herida, pero sabes que es así, y que para mí ella no significa nada… Bueno, sí… ¡odio y repulsión!

\- ¡Por favor Emma! – la interpeló – ¿Acaso me vas a decir ahora, que no te gusta?… ¿Ha dejado de ser atractiva para ti?… ¿Que no la deseas?…

\- No te lo niego… La tipa esa, está como quiere… Pero de sólo saber que es ella, se me quita todo, y sólo me queda el desprecio… – en realidad, lo que había pasado le afectaba, y apenas se percataba de ello – No quiero separarme de ti, por causa de esa mujer… Nunca te importó lo que pensaba de ella, y yo no sabía su aspecto físico entonces…

\- ¡Lo sé! – lograba calmarse un poco más – Pero no entiendo… ¡¿Cómo llegamos a éste punto?!

\- Pues… Yo nunca te dije su nombre… – pensaba en los hechos, con detenimiento – Y tú sólo tratabas a tu jefa por su apellido… Tan formal como has sido siempre, y con lo que la detesto, nunca te lo pregunté. Siempre firma R. Mills… De idiota no lo relacioné…

\- Ella me besó, Emma, ¡me besó!… Bueno… yo la besé, pero ella me correspondió… – estaba sufriendo, y no entendía por qué se había enredado todo – Me apretó contra su pecho, con pasión, y sentí que por fin mis sueños se materializaban… ¿Crees que ella lo sabía? – se dijo para sí, y se respondió al instante – ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Es Regina Mills!... ¡Dios, claro que lo sabía! – se tapó la cara apenada.

Emma guardó silencio, dejándola desahogarse, mientras recordaba cada detalle que le pudiese sacar de la duda. El beso de Regina y Elsa la desconcertaba, pero también podría tratarse del complejo de culpa de la morena; o por qué no, que tal vez ese escarceo sexual con ella, la había hecho liberarse ante la posibilidad de estar con una mujer, y estaba escogiendo a su asistente como la indicada.

Recordó el mensaje, " _No puedo seguir a adelante con esa clase intimidad, espero que puedas entenderlo…_ " Luego, asaltaron sus pensamientos las veces que habló de "La Reina malvada" delante de la morena, y las ocasiones en que reveló los sentimientos de Elsa con su musa, preocupada por su "supuesta novia". Era claro que, en ese momento Regina lo sabía, y sentía celos porque Elsa tuviese novia. No supo por qué, pero se había puesto furiosa

\- ¡Nunca fui yo Emma! – sollozaba – ¡Nunca se va a fijar en mí!…

\- ¡Claro que sí! – la volvió a tomar de las manos, y luego le acariciaba el cabello – Ella lo sabía… Cuando fuimos a comer, el día que nos conocimos, la llamaron por su apellido de casada… En ese momento no lo supe, y ella tampoco… Pero esa misma noche, ella se enteró, porque hasta le dije "la bruja esa de la Mills" …

\- ¿Y entonces por qué siguió viéndote? – no podía dar crédito a tanta mala suerte – Por qué no te dejó de lado…

\- ¡No lo sé Elsa! – la tomó por la nuca y acercó sus frentes, hasta unirlas – Eso se lo vas a tener que preguntar a ella… Además, recuerda que, siempre ha sido en domingo… Si casi no nos conocíamos…

\- ¿Crees que nos enfrente? – le preguntó, cerrando los ojos

\- ¡No lo sé!... Esa mujer me desconcierta, he de confesarte… – tenía que ser sincera

\- ¿Te gusta? – abrió los ojos, aunque no pusiesen verse bien – Puedes ser honesta… Si no hubiese sido la misma… qué dirías de esa mujer casada…

Emma guardó unos segundos de silencio. Quería responder con la verdad, con el tacto del caso

\- Que seguiría con ella… ¡Porque me trae loca! – lo hizo sin más – Sabes que me agradaba, la calidad de su compañía… Y cómo nos relacionamos… ¡Incluso la atropellé! – rio con nostalgia y suavidad – Ahora no me da ni pizca de pena, haberla empujado en la calle… ¡Ella es la única responsable de esto!… Sí, yo me aproveché de ella para incitarla, pero ella estaba clara de lo que hacía con nosotras dos…

\- Esas últimas veces que hicimos el amor… Tan salvaje e intenso… ¿Ambas pensábamos en ella? – se llevó las manos a la cara

\- ¡Por Dios! – ella hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Te gusta verdad? – sabía que la sinceridad de su amiga, era su boleto seguro

\- ¡Sí! – guardaron silencio – ¿Quieres intentar acercarte a ella? ¿Seguirás trabajando para ella, como si nada? ¡¿Qué harás?!

\- ¡No lo sé! – suspiró – ¿Crees que deba quedarme?...

\- ¡Es tu trabajo! – estaba preocupada por ella – ¡Por ahora! Hasta que consigas algo más…

\- ¿Y si me quedo? Por ella, digo… A intentarlo… – se separó para mirarla – ¿Te molestaría?... Que yo me quede a conquistar a Regina, si es que tengo la oportunidad…

\- ¡No, para nada! – sentía un nudo en la garganta

\- ¿Y si ella te busca? – tenía que saberlo

\- ¡Te lo diría! – le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarla

\- Y si ella se te desnuda, como aquel día… – le dolían esas palabras – Si te quiere a ti, al punto de buscarte… – estaba seria – Yo sé que no eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo, en esos casos… Y menos cuando te gusta tanto una mujer… ¡Y no lo niegues!

\- ¡Vamos Elsa! – se sentía incómoda. Trató de levantarse, pero su amiga se lo impidió

\- ¡Sólo dime! – seguía con cara de circunstancias, pero estaba serena – ¿Tendrías sexo con ella?

No quería responder. No sabía si confesar su primer pensamiento, si guardar silencio por la paz, o mentir. Tal vez una media verdad, o una mentira a medias. Lo cierto es que, ser totalmente transparente en ese instante, le estaba constando lo indecible, y no tenía idea si era recomendable

\- Pues… Al fin y al cabo, son sólo palabras Elsa… Tal vez me constaría resistirme, si se me presentan de esa forma las cosas… Pero creo que, no pasaría a más de un beso. ¡Yo no podría hacerte daño! – le aseguró – Yo no tengo el corazón de papel, como dices… Por lo menos, no contigo…

\- Emma… – sabía que su amiga estaba siendo lo más honesta posible – Amo a esa mujer, demasiado, tanto como para intentarlo… Pero si ella te busca, te escoge a ti, deberé retirarme… Sólo necesito que me prometas que, si llegas a sentir algo por ella… ¡Me lo dirás de inmediato! ¡Sé honesta contigo misma!

\- ¡Por favor! Yo no estaría con ella… – aclaraba – pero te apoyaría, cien por ciento, en que dejaras de trabajar con semejante bruja…

\- ¡No sé Emma! – bajó la vista – Tengo miedo… Porque conozco a Regina… Y haber dado ese paso contigo, no lo sé… Y me desconcierta que me haya tratado como lo ha hecho… Pero hay algo que tengo claro… Ella está pasando por un mal momento, y tal vez eso es lo que explique su comportamiento… Para contigo y conmigo…

\- ¡Nada la justifica! ¡No lo hagas! – estaba preocupada por ese empeño de Elsa, en defender a la morena – Regina… La bruja esa, puede estar pasando por lo que quiera, pero eso no le da derecho a jugar contigo…

\- ¡Ni contigo! – la interrumpió

\- ¿Ella?… ¡Ja! – sonrió irónica, pero en el fondo le dolía – Ella no ha jugado conmigo…

\- ¿Pero tú si con ella?… – la veía con incredulidad

\- ¡Claro! – se estaba alterando

\- ¡Si Emma! ¡Claro! – era ligeramente sarcástica – ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que, Regina Mills, la bruja esa, te sacó de tu zona segura? – dejó caer una lágrima.

Emma no podía creer que Elsa la subestimara de esa manera. Nadie en el pasado lo había hecho, a excepción de sus padres. Le demostraría a su amiga que ella era capaz de jugar el juego de Regina

\- ¡No es así! – le confirmó – Pero si ella viene por sexo, te garantizo que te lo informaré, y que se topará con una pared…

\- ¡Ok! – la miró con amor – De ahora en adelante, trataré a Regina con indiferencia, le haré saber que me lastimó, y si quiere que sigamos adelante, va a tener que ser honesta. De llegar a algo más, te lo haré saber… Pero igual, ¡tendrá que ganárselo! – sentenció, mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia

\- Y yo… ¡La rechazaré! – se sentía segura – Espero que no sé dé el acuerdo… Pero si llega a pasar, seré indiferente. Nunca haría algo para lastimarte… Te repito… – terminó el gesto anterior de aprobación, y la tomó del rostro

\- ¡Yo sé Emma! Lo peor es que, sé que no has querido lastimarme… Pero temo que lo hagas en el futuro… Sé que no será por tu causa. Por más que trates de resistirte, y no lo aceptes, Regina no es una mujer fácil de dejar atrás… – se puso triste, y lágrimas caían de los poderosos ojos, de color azul intenso

\- ¡Venga! ¡Si yo te… te… te quiero! – le sonrió. Quería ignorar sus últimas palabras

\- ¡Emma! – estaba emocionada. Era una de las pocas veces que le había escuchado esa palabra a su amiga, sin que hubiese sexo de por medio – ¡Y yo te quiero a ti!

\- ¡Vamos! Bésame, para cerrar éste acuerdo… – le sonrió y le dedicó un guiño.

Ambas rieron. Se dieron un tierno beso. Elsa rodeaba a Emma con sus brazos, y ésta la tomaba por el rostro, besándola con suavidad.

Justo en ese instante, sonó la puerta trasera de aquel baño. Ellas no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando Emma volteó, allí estaba Regina, con cara de pocos amigos, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la furia

\- ¡Señorita Elsa! – dijo con voz de mando – Tenemos minutos esperando por ustedes, para poder concluir la reunión…

Las jóvenes la miraron con incredulidad. Regina Mills, o era la mujer más segura del mundo, o la más cara dura. El hecho es que, estaba allí, con su pose digna preguntando por trabajo. Esa era la bruja que Emma se imaginaba, esa era su verdadera personalidad

\- ¿Y entonces? – estaba endemoniada. Sentía que algo la carcomía por dentro – ¿Mudamos la reunión al baño de mujeres? – totalmente irónica y molesta.

Nada. Las chicas estaban procesando todo lo que había pasado, los acuerdos, y cómo debían proceder

\- ¡Elsa! – le gritó – ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué son éstos comportamientos en tu sitio de trabajo? – " _Qué moral de mierda la mía_ ", pensó; pero no podía salirse de su personaje – ¡Lávese la cara! Vaya inmediatamente a la sala de juntas, y arregle todo para la presentación de las propuestas… Y si se siente mal, vaya a recursos humanos…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – interrumpió Emma – ¡Vaya que tienes voluntad! – se levantó de golpe

\- ¡No! – Elsa también se incorporó, tomando del brazo a su amiga – La Señora Mills tiene razón, la reunión nos espera… – se colocaba frente al espejo, se lavaba y se componía.

Regina no sabía para dónde mirar. Su fachada de piedra se estaba derrumbando, pero tenía que mantenerse firme. En ese momento, Elsa estaba lista para salir.

\- ¡Disculpe usted Señora Mills! – le dijo en tono robótico, con un dejo de molestia y dolor. Le pasó por un lado, tropezando ligeramente su hombro. Iba a salir por donde había entrado la morena. Se detuvo en la puerta, y sin voltear les dijo – Las esperan en la sala de juntas… Señorita Swan… ¿Preparo el video-beam ya?

\- ¡Si! – se dejó decir la rubia, impactada, con los ojos fijos en la asistente.

Se fue, dejándolas solas allí, encerradas. Escucharon cómo se cerraban las puertas a su paso, y los tacones sonar por el pasillo. Se había ido a hacer su trabajo, así sin más, tal y como la había entrenado su jefa.

Regina permanecía mirando por el espejo, la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Estaba impactada por la actitud de Elsa. Le dolía profundamente que la chica la despreciara, le partía el corazón. No entendía sus sentimientos justo en ese instante.

Cuando reaccionó, la furia en los ojos verdes y azul, se encontraba con sus profundos pozos marrones. La hizo estremecerse, pero volver a su postura inicial

\- ¡Ella es mía! – soltó Emma sin más – ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo la morena, más que indignada

\- ¡No te hagas la loca! – la rubia se le acercó – Aquí, ahora, y con lo que está pasando… en este baño no eres la "Poderosa Mills", eres simplemente, la mujer con la que me acosté… – le hablaba con repulsión – Y la que se besa con su asistente, la manosea… Pero le exige rectitud, porque demuestra amor por su novia, o sea… ¡Yo!

\- ¡No te permito…! – se acercó aún más a ella, con furia

\- ¡¿Qué no me permites?! – la interrumpió irónica – ¡Si ya me lo has permitido todo Regina Mills! – la vio de abajo hasta arriba, con una sonrisa de burla, desnudándola con la mirada – Tú, a mí, me lo permites todo… – terminó de acercarse, sintiendo cómo se estremecía la morena, y se apartaba ligeramente – O me lo permitías… Porque en realidad, ya no hay nada que me interese de ti… – dio un paso atrás, y se jactó de sus recientes palabras

\- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que usted crea… Señorita Swan! – Regina volvió con fuerza – Me da lo mismo… Pero, quién no me da lo mismo, es Elsa – fingía que no estaba ofendida, pero lo de su asistente no era, para nada, una mentira – Ella es mi protegida, y si a usted le preocupa ella, con su precaria forma de amar, ¡a mí me importa más! – la vio también con repulsión – Y déjeme decirle algo… – ahora era ella, la que caminaba en dirección a la rubia, arrinconándola contra la pared – No soy yo, la que sueña despierta con usted… No soy yo la que me inspiro en su cuerpo… – se acercó tanto que logró intimidar a Emma, por completo. Tenía esa mirada de seguridad y lujuria, que era difícil resistir – No soy yo, la que muero por probar el dulce sabor adictivo de su sexo… No soy yo, la que quiere poseerla aquí y ahora, justo en éste baño… – tenía sus labios, casi rozando los de la rubia.

Sus susurros morían en la boca de Emma, haciéndolas estremecerse. Todo estaba dispuesto para ese beso pasional, cuando Regina se apartó, dándole la espalda a Emma, caminando en dirección a la puerta principal del baño

\- ¡No soy yo! – se volteó a verla, con satisfacción – ¿O sí?

Emma no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, en especial por la actitud tan diferente de la morena, y de las ganas que la consumían por dentro

\- ¡Una dice cualquier cosa, para llevar a la cama a una mujer desesperada! – soltó sin pensar

\- ¿Si? – se rio, bajando la mirada – ¿En serio?... Creo que he estado muy desesperada entonces… Porque justo ahora, lo noto…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se estaba molestando

\- Creo que debo estar desesperada, justo ahora… porque tu cuerpo pide agritos tocar el mío – la miró con intensidad, y se acercó nuevamente. Había aprendido bien de Diana, todos éstos años

\- ¡Estás alucinando querida! – no podía demostrar que estaba molesta, debía fingir que le daba igual la morena – ¡Cómo se nota que, no sabes nada de conquistar mujeres!

\- ¡No! – dijo, y le sonrió con picardía – Pero sí sé de mí… Sé lo que es sentirme deseada, lo que es que me miren con ganas de poseerme, con ganas de tomarme… Y eso Emma Swan, es algo que no has podido evitar… Y que, justo ahora, te tiene mal… – se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Emma no pudo resistirse, y atacó, arropando con su lengua la de Regina, mientras con sus manos subía su falda, y la apretaba contra sí, masajeando sus glúteos a través de las medias.

Unos segundos se besaron así, con necesidad, pasión, ansiedad y desesperación, hasta que, por instinto mutuo se separaron

\- ¡Esto queda aquí! – sentenció Emma, con los ojos abiertos como platos – No puede enterarse… – se dirigió al lavamanos, y se quitó la pintura de Regina

\- ¡No! – bajó la vista, e hizo lo propio, al lado de Emma – ¡La veo el domingo, donde siempre! – salió por la puerta, y se volvió a meter al despacho.

No era posible que la hubiese correspondido al beso, con las ganas que tenía de matarla. Pero la besó, y encima la morena descarada, le había recalcado su cita del domingo en el parque. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Y lo peor, ¡la iba a volver loca! Debía reconocer, que besaba divino.

Se dirigió como bólido a la sala de juntas, respiró profundo, y abrió las puertas

\- ¡Disculpen!… Pero ya me siento mejor – dijo, al ver que estaban haciendo una pausa, y que no interrumpía

\- ¡Ya tengo todo listo Señorita Swan! – una Elsa muy seria, le indicaba cómo acomodarse

\- ¿Y la señora Mills? – ella se había tardado unos minutos en el baño, y pensó que la morena ya debía estar allí. Su cara de extrañeza, confundió a Elsa

\- ¡No ha llegado! – indicó extrañada Diana – Vamos, tómense un café o algo de refrigerio… Mientras, yo voy a buscarla…

\- ¡No se preocupe! – la interrumpió la asistente – Yo sé dónde está, porque ella me envió para acá hace unos minutos… – se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Ya regreso!

Diana se quedó en una pieza, más cuando se percató de la cara de pocos amigos de la fulana Swan. Emma de verdad estaba molesta. ¿Por qué Elsa no se daba su puesto con esa bruja? Esa bruja que, para ella, tenía los labios más apetecibles que hubiese probado.

\- ¡Despierta! – se dejó decir en voz alta

\- ¿Qué? – reaccionó August

\- ¡No! – disimuló – ¡Nada!... Que… ¡me voy a preparar!…

Diana no dejaba de mirarla, con aquella expresión tan extraña, que se le antojaba entre retorcida y molesta; pero que lograba disimular, atendiendo a Marco y a August. Ahora entendía, esa era su amiga Diana, de la que le habló el día de su encuentro, y que estuvo enamorada de la morena.

 **xXx**

Cuando Regina entró a su despecho, estaba activada. Toda la seguridad y auto control que había demostrado frente a las rubias, había desaparecido. Su pecho parecía que iba a explotar. Subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada, y el palpitar muy frecuente de su corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué he hecho?! – se apoyó contra su escritorio.

Podía ver la ciudad, la luz del sol que ya no era tan intensa. Cerró los ojos, y se dijo en voz alta

\- ¡Respira Regina! ¡Concéntrate! – hizo varias respiraciones.

Debió estar así por un par de minutos, hasta que creyó escuchar a Emma Swan salir del baño. Se sentó en una de las sillas de visita, y volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio; ésta vez eran sus codos, mientras que sus manos permanecían en su cabeza.

\- ¡Demonios! – Gritó, abatiendo lo que estaba en el escritorio, cercano a ella.

Se reclinó, y tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho. Hizo nuevamente varias respiraciones. Debía conseguir la calma, o se volvería loca.

Fue hasta su cartera, tomó el estuche de maquillaje y su celular, y se dirigió al baño privado de la oficina. Abrió el grifo, colocó sus manos en el mármol negro, y se miró en el espejo

\- ¿Qué te sucede Regina? – se hablaba – ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?...

Se lavó la cara con cuidado, retirando las huellas del par de lágrimas que había soltado hacía unos segundos. Respiró profundo, y se retocó el compacto, el rubor y los ojos; sólo faltaba la boca, esa boca que había besado con furia a Emma Swan, y que había sido correspondida.

Sacó el labial, dispuesta a aplicarlo, y se detuvo, para contemplarse en el espejo. Era obvio que Emma se sentía atraída por ella, y estaba muy claro que la deseaba. ¿Por qué había sido tan hostil? Ella había cometido un error, más allá de las intenciones de su artista favorita, y su asistente, había pagado los platos rotos.

Se sentía fatal. Ahí estaba, inmóvil. Escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta de su despacho, y cómo se abrían las puertas ante su supuesta ausencia. En ese instante, su mirada se encontró con la de su subalterna

\- ¡Señora Mills! – notó que se había lavado la cara – Sólo esperamos por usted en la sala de juntas… ¿Quiere que cancele?... ¿Comenzamos sin usted?...

Estaba en shock. Por alguna bizarra razón, los pechos de la rubia que tenía en frente, le vinieron a la mente. ¿Cuánto no habría disfrutado la joven, de las bondades del sexo con Emma Swan?

\- ¡No! – atinó a decir – Lo sabes Elsa… Nada es sin mí, y menos algo tan importante como esto…

Se quedaron paralizadas otro par de segundos. Entonces, Regina giró para mirarse en el espejo, terminó de acomodar el labial, y se disponía a utilizarlo

\- ¿Algo más? – esperó por la repuesta de la rubia

\- ¡Si! – le dijo seria

\- ¿Qué? – respiró profundo, interrumpiendo nuevamente la operación

\- ¡No te lo coloques todavía! – se acercó a ella, se lo quitó de la mano y la besó.

Regina no correspondía, sólo observaba atónita el suave y delicado beso de labios que la chica le daba; lo cual, la instó a entregarse y a cerrar los ojos, ahora sí, para seguirle el juego. Fue tan tierno e intenso que, no notó cuando la chica se separó, mas al abrir los ojos, pudo evidenciar cómo la observaba, con aquel amor y deseo en perfecta combinación

\- ¡Lo siento Elsa! – retrocedió

\- ¡No lo sienta! Tal vez no vuelva a pasar… – la chica estaba seria – Esto se queda aquí… – se dio la vuelta – Recuerde que la esperamos…

\- ¡Elsa por favor!... ¡Te juro que no he querido lastimarte! – se apresuró

\- ¡Lo sé! – la miró por encima del hombro – ¿Quiere que la espere?

\- ¡Sí! – no creía que eso le estuviese pasando a ella – Dame un segundo Elsa… – se pintó los labios, con la sensación de ambos besos en la piel

\- ¡Si señora Mills! – dijo, y se retiró hasta la puerta del despacho

\- ¡Dime Regina, por favor! – traía sus cosas de vuelta. Hablaba con determinación

\- Volveré a llamarte Regina… ¡Cuando seas mía! – la miraba con intensidad – Esa es mi condición… De lo contrario, serás siempre la señora Mills…

La chica se dio la vuelta, mirando el desastre del escritorio, y abrió la puerta. La morena, apenas si pudo reaccionar, terminar de componerse y salir detrás de su asistente. Estaba ruborizada, y sospechaba que Elsa estaba consciente de ello.

Llegaron a la sala, y la cara de todos era de expectación

\- Disculpen… Pero tengo a mi hermana con problemas de salud… Y pues, me distraje en ese asunto… – bajó la vista y se sentó – ¡Empecemos!

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – sentenció Marco, sonriendo – ¡Vamos Emma!

La señorita Swan se levantó, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora no estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese decir "la bruja Mills", puesto que la técnica de visualizarla desnuda, era poco menos que fácil; y, para qué decirlo, placentera.

Esa mujer había apostado claramente a ella, con el beso que se habían dado en el baño. Lo peor de todo era que quería seguir frecuentándola, y, a decir verdad, seguir teniendo sexo con ella, hasta destaparla por completo. Eso quería, pero estaba Elsa.

La rubia también se sentía más tranquila, y optimista por lo que acaba de suceder. Su jefa había cedido en su oficina, no se había comportado tan dura como cuando estaba Emma. Era evidente su temor a perderla, y que esto iba más allá del plano profesional. Observarla cómo se quedó extasiada, después de que la besara, la hizo sentir feliz nuevamente. Regina había quedado rendida, y amansada. Esa mujer era una fiera, y le encantaba.

Una vez expuestos ambos enfoques del proyecto, por las dos jóvenes rubias, Regina tomó la palabra para cerrar, lo que sería, la discusión creativa

\- La idea es que podamos hacer la mejor fusión posible, tratando de respetar el concepto original… – indicó – Obviamente, y complaciendo la petición de Marco, la señorita Swan va a estar a cargo…

\- ¡Es lo menos! – dijo la chica, de forma pedante

\- ¡Emma! – el hombre la frenó

\- ¡Tranquilo Marco! – Regina hizo un gesto de no que no le prestara importancia – El punto es que no trabajará sola… – señaló, mirándola con desdén

\- ¡Yo no pienso trabajar con usted! – fue directa – Y menos con la obvia contradicción que hay, entre la esencia del original, y los enfoques creativos de ambas empresas… – señaló la laptop de Elsa y la suya

\- ¡Ese no es problema, Señorita Swan! – intervino Diana – Ya se firmó el acuerdo previo, y lo que predominará, es lo que considere la señora Mills…

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – miró a su jefe contrariada, e indignada

\- ¡Abre tu mente Emma! – sentenció

\- Y no se trata de trabajar conmigo… – aclaraba Regina – Se trata de que, junto con Elsa, trabajarás para mí…

La rubia sentía que se repetía la escena del baño. La morena la había sacado de su zona segura, la estaba intimidando, y ya se había logrado cerrar casi por completo el acuerdo. Por un momento pensó que, tal vez, su encuentro con la mujer no había sido casual. ¡Pero no! ¡Se negaba a creer que todo fuese tan calculado!

Miró a Elsa, y esta asintió a modo de aprobación. Si ella estaba segura de que era lo correcto, tal vez debía ceder, y así demostrarle a Regina Mills que con Emma Swan no podía jugar, que ella era una profesional, y no el títere sin corazón de "la reina malvada".

Así fue que, entrando en mutismo, la joven arquitecta consiguió acabar la reunión, escuchando con atención todo lo que la morena decía, urdiendo el contrataque, cuando fuese el momento preciso.

El inicio de las operaciones estaba pautado para dentro de mes y medio, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para salir del redar de la bruja perversa; por otro lado, le daba oportunidad de prepararse, y así imponer sus criterios como proyectista.

Se despidió a viva voz, y detrás de ella salió Elsa. Los demás permanecieron en la sala, hablando del clima y la política, mientras recogían sus cosas. Regina y Diana escoltaron a los hombres hasta el ascensor.

\- Elsa… ¿Y Emma? – le preguntó el joven, con voz melosa, al verla a lo lejos sentada en el escritorio

\- ¡No sé Señor August! – le respondió, sin mirarlo siquiera – Creo que ya bajó… Si me disculpan, voy a la sala a recoger los documentos – les dedicó una sonrisa escueta al pasar

\- ¡Ay August! – bromeó su jefe – No tienes mucho tacto con las mujeres, ¿o sí? – sonrió.

Las amigas se miraron con complicidad, mientras esperaban el ascensor. Cuando se retiraron todos, se reunieron en la oficina, a ver los detalles que faltaban, determinar la elaboración de la minuta, entro otros aspectos importantes. Elsa estaba rígida, indiferente, solícita en las cosas de trabajo, pero áspera en el trato, por lo menos con su jefa.

\- ¡Al fin solas! – dijo con sorna

\- ¡Diana! – le miró desde abajo, entornado los ojos en el proceso. Se dio la vuelta, para ver la ciudad – ¡No empieces!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba divertida – Te iba a decir que, en mi opinión, la reunión de hoy fue todo un éxito… Uno que deberíamos celebrar, por supuesto, con la modestia del caso… dada la condición de Zelena – suavizó su ímpetu

\- ¿Tú crees? – respondió sin ánimo, con esa pregunta – Quiero ir a ver a mi hermana…

\- ¡Lo sé! – se levantó y la abrazó – Hoy ganaste ese contrato, que era tan importante para ti… – estaba a su lado, de pie, con el brazo rodeando los hombros de la morena – ¡Vamos! Aunque sea una cena me debes, mira que no estoy en mis mejores momentos…

\- ¡Gracias! – la miró, y le sonrió. Se levantó y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho – No sé qué haría sin ustedes dos… Bueno, ustedes tres… – cerró los ojos.

Elsa, tocó la puerta casi de forma imperceptible, y ni Regina ni Diana se percataron de ello. Entró y las vio abrazadas, de esa forma entrañable

\- ¡Te amo Diana! – la morena acariciaba la espalda de la mujer – ¡No sé cómo podría afrontar esto sin ti!

\- Y yo te amo a ti Regina… Siempre que sigas en mi cama… – rieron juntas.

Con la misma velocidad y sigilo, se retiró cerrando la puerta. Ella que creía que podía conquistar a Regina, y Emma pensando que era la primera en esa historia; resulta que la morena era la amante de su mejor amiga. Tal vez las tres eran amantes, Diana, Sarah y Regina; y por eso a su jefa se le daban tan bien las multitudes, en especial, con más de una rubia.

Vio el reloj, estaba sobre girada en la hora de salida. Tomó su bolso, su celular y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sin despedirse.

Cuando Regina se percató de la ausencia de Elsa, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, y culpable. Pensó en llamarla, pero imaginó que no serviría de nada, y que, tal vez, complicaría aún más las cosas

\- ¿Te vienes? – le dijo la rubia

\- ¡No Male! – la miró con resignación – Me quedaré un rato más, viendo la propuesta de la señorita Swan…

\- Y… – miró al piso, luego a Regina nuevamente – ¿Cuándo hablamos de eso?

\- ¡Si! – hizo un sonido de cansancio, y sonrió – Esta noche… Que estemos las tres… ¿Te parece?

\- ¡No!... ¡Si a quién le tiene que parecer es a ti! – le dedicó un guiño, y le lanzó un beso – No te quedes tanto rato aquí… ¡Nos vemos en el restaurante!

Se sonrió de pensar lo que le esperaba. No le quedaba más que tomarse la preocupación de sus amigas de forma deportiva. Ella parecía una adolescente descarriada, y las otras, sus preocupadas madres. Unas muy modernas, pero madres, al fin y al cabo.

Todo lo de Emma y ella, se convirtió en un huracán, que la había sacado de su centro; y el daño colateral había sido, sin quererlo, para Elsa.

Tomó su celular, y marcó a su mejor opción en esos momentos

\- Aló ¿John? – quería tanto escucharlo

\- _¡Regina!_ – el hombre la saludó con gusto – _¿Imagino que quieres hablar con Henry?_

\- ¡Si claro! – se rio – Pero, también puedo saludarte…

\- _A, sí, claro ja, ja, ja…_ – siempre había sido muy amable y atento con Regina _– Mañana en la tarde ya estaremos de regreso_ – le informó – _Sé que… bueno, Robin no está en casa…_

\- ¡Tranquilo! Mariam lo recibe, si yo estoy trabajando… Y en la noche me encargaré de explicarle … – habló calmada – No sé… – bajó la vista, como si el hombre, al otro lado de la línea, pudiese ver su vergüenza – ¿Si supiste lo de Zelena?…

El silencio de John, delató su ignorancia al respecto

\- _¡No sé!… ¿Qué pasó con ella?_ – estaba nervioso

\- Obviamente sabes de su affaire con Robin… – afirmó, y guardó silencio unos segundos – Pero ahora es ella quien está en el hospital, en terapia intensiva, luchando por su vida…

\- _¡Regina! Yo…_ – no sabía qué decir. Estaba sorprendido

\- Te agradezco lo que has hecho por Henry, en estos días de vacaciones… – estaba triste al extremo, y comenzó a sollozar

\- ¡ _Regina! Lo lamento… ¡En verdad!_ – sabía que el hombre, no compartía muchas de las decisiones de su amigo, más le era fiel, y se evidenciaba en sus palabras – _¡Voy a apoyarte, en lo que pueda!_

\- ¡Ayúdame con Robin! – le dijo, tratando de serenarse – No sé si puedo encargarme de eso ahora… Son tantas cosas, y me siento muy afectada…

\- _¡Entiendo!..._ – hizo unos segundos de silencio – _¿Te paso a Henry?_

\- ¡Si! – no dudó.

Conversó con su hijo, y como siempre, éste la llenó de una paz inmensa, y de las fuerzas que necesitaba para volver a ser ella misma.

\- _¡Te amo mamá!_ – el niño la adoraba

\- ¡Te amo Henry! – lo extrañaba a morir – ¡Eres mi vida!

No llamó a Elsa, y no le escribió a Emma. Se limitó a ir a aquel restaurante, donde sabía que sus amigas la esperaban, y se dedicó a ser feliz con ellas.

Los días pasaron, y se iban entre amar a Henry, visitar con él a sus amigas, ir a ver a Zelena que seguía igual, y trabajar. ¡Cómo odiaba el trabajo en esos momentos! Ese trabajo, que había sido su gloria y su refugio, ahora era su cruz.

Elsa seguía indiferente y distante, algo molesta, aunque no lo exteriorizara, y muy seca con Regina. Ella, tuvo que fingir que no lo notaba, y seguir con su actitud de jefa poderosa. Eso parecía afectar aún más a la chica.

El domingo en la mañana llegó, y apenas si pudo dormir esperando ese día. Henry lo hacía instalado en su pecho, plácidamente, abrazado a su mamá. Lo contempló bajo la pobre luz del amanecer, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Amaba a su hijo.

Cuando ya había salido el sol, dejó a su amor descansando, arropado. Lo besó en la frente. Sin hacer ruido, se fue a la cocina y le indicó a Mariam lo que necesitaba para comer, y cómo atender a Henry, hasta que ella llegara.

Se dio una ducha, y se arregló en forma casual. Su cabello en una cola de caballo, una franela de un estilo POP clásica, pantalón de jean, zapatillas de paseo, la chaqueta de cuero negra, y los respectivos lentes de sol. Su maquillaje, y su ropa interior, decían otra cosa. Llevaba un brasier de encaje y transparencias, color rojo pasión, y estaba impecablemente maquillada a juego con ésta.

Tomó el bolso deportivo, le incluyó a la comida su libro favorito, tomó las llaves de su camioneta, y se dirigió al parque. Todo lo que esperaba era poder conseguir a Emma allí. Su nivel de ansiedad, la hizo llegar al estacionamiento de Mills & CO. en un santiamén.

Tomó sus cosas, y caminó la distancia que la separaba del parque, chequeando ya en las cercanías, la posibilidad de ver a la artista.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Ella estaba sentada en el árbol de aquella vez. Desayunó, con esfuerzo, porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta y su excitación por ver a Emma, no le permitían tener apetito. Luego, recostó su cabeza contra el árbol, y se dedicó a leer.

Reconoció a uno de los jóvenes que ayudó a Emma a levantarse aquel domingo. Vio al labrador que atropelló a la rubia, y a su dueña, jugando muy cerca, tan cerca que, en un par de ocasiones, el perro buscó recibir amor de la morena.

Un hombre, al que le calculaba una edad un poco superior a la suya, pasó un par de veces trotando cerca de ella, mirándola con gesto interesado. Ella decidió ignorarlo, como lo había intentado hace un par de semanas con la pintora.

Así se le pasó el día, entre la lectura, esperar a Emma, acariciar al perro, pensar en la rubia, evitar al hombre, y desear la llegada de su artista favorita. Era obvio que eso no sucedería.

Emma la había plantado, y con toda razón. Guardó una esperanza infantil, nada propia de una mujer de su edad, y de su nivel intelectual. Tal vez era la crisis de los cuarenta, manifestándose en una mujer, lamentablemente deprimida.

Las lágrimas, como de costumbre últimamente, se hicieron presentes. Cerró el libro, recostó la cabeza contra el árbol y cerró los ojos. Suspiró, y dijo para sí misma

\- ¡Te extraño! – como si hablaba con alguien más.

Escuchó cómo se sentaban, detrás de ella, en el mismo árbol

\- Pues… ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo la rubia.

Se volteó de inmediato, quitándose los lentes de sol, para mirar con sorpresa quién había acudido, a su citan tan anhelada.

 **oOo**

 **Saludos gente… He aquí otro capítulo de ésta historia. Espero que les guste, y de igual forma quisiera leer sus opiniones, comentarios… Lo que gusten plasmar.**

 **El recibir sus reviews me anima a continuar. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.**

 **Gracias a l s de antes, a l s de siempre, a l s ahora y a l s que se están integrando… Las leo con gusto.**

 **Disculpen, pero me pareció apropiada la canción, en éste preciso capítulo, je, je, je…**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora que no ha dejado a Regina plantada? )**


	15. Chapter 14

**"¿Quién me roba tu amor, si lo tengo guardado?**

 **¿Quién me roba tu amor, si tu amor es robado?**

 **Si tu amor es mi vida**

 **Si lo tengo ganado**

 **¿Quién me roba tu amor, si tu amor es sagrado? …"**

 **Lara, A.**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **¿Cazador o presa?**

Emma estaba increíblemente molesta. Indignada, esa era la palabra que mejor describía su estado. No sólo se había topado con la absurda situación de un triángulo amoroso con Regina, sino que, ahora trabajaría para ella. No le hacía nada de gracia.

Se fue directamente hasta su apartamento, no le apetecía estar con nadie. No quería hablar, pero tuvo que llamar a su jefe, dados los múltiples mensajes que tenía de éste, y de August. Evidentemente, tuvo que calarse la reprimenda, y excusarse con algún malestar que "ellos debían entender". En realidad, no lo hacían, pero con la rubia era mejor no discutir, y menos si estaba dando disculpas de forma voluntaria.

Compró pizza, cerveza, y se encerró en su fortaleza. Llegó con la mente en blanco, tarareando una canción, que reproducía su IPod. Se dio un buen baño, y ésta vez, no imaginó nada; no estaba para esos menesteres. Se sentía física y mentalmente agotada. Vistió una sudadera y unos shorts, y se dirigió a la sala.

Encendió la música, dispuso la pizza, la cerveza y sus implementos para pintar, en su lugar favorito para hacerlo. Así fue que pensó nuevamente en Regina. A lo lejos, el cuadro inconcluso le hacía referencia al absurdo que había sido su día.

Con el primer impulso, salió a toda velocidad a tomar aquella pintura. La agarró por los bordes, y la levantó con fuerza para destruirla contra el piso. La miró unos segundos, y accionó para dejarla caer con el envite de su rabia, pero simplemente, no pudo. Se había quedado paralizada, mirando los ojos de su musa.

No podía destruir aquella maldita imagen, que le apasionaba tanto como le repugnaba. ¿Para qué engañarse? Amaba las formas de aquella modelo, su esencia de mujer, su sabor.

\- ¡Rayos! – se movió a modo de rabieta, y se fue pintura en mano hasta el caballete, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sustituyó el lienzo en blanco por el retrato de la morena, y se dedicó a contemplarlo. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos, para poder imaginarla en su mente, y luego, soñar despierta con ella. Logró hacerlo, y así, continuó con su labor por ese retrato.

\- ¡Maldita hermosa! – rio, burlándose de ella misma – Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Eres irresistible!... ¡Casi te creo Regina!... ¡Casi! – hablaba con recelo.

Transcurrida una hora, absorta en la pintura y la música, consiguió oír sonar su móvil. Cuando lo tomó, se percató que se trataba de Elsa; después de 5 mensajes había decidido llamarla

\- ¿Aló? – Emma estaba más relajada

\- _¡Hola!_ – se escuchaba tímidamente abatida

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – se dio cuenta de lo obvio de su comentario – Bueno, quise decir "algo adicional" a lo que pasó hoy…

\- _Pues… La verdad… ¡Sí!_ – se le escuchó sollozar – _No quiero cargarte con todo esto, pero necesitaba saber que estás bien…_

\- ¡Lo estoy! – respondió, después de unos segundos – Yo estoy excelente Elsa… ¡Eres tú quién me preocupa!

\- _¡Ay Emma!…_ – guardó silencio unos segundos, después de su lamento dudoso – _Quisiera estar segura de eso…_

\- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Cómo?! – empezó a sonar molesta – ¿Acaso dudas de nuestra amistad? ¿De lo que me preocupo por ti?

\- _¡No Emma! ¡No es eso!_ – estaba resignada – _Es que no quiero que te suceda, lo mismo que me pasó a mí…_ – guardó silencio

\- ¡A ver! – quiso adelantarse, ante el mutismo de Elsa – ¿Por qué no vienes y comemos pizza? Lleva un rato, debe estar fría… Pero no la he tocado… – se quedó mirando la pintura. Estaba curiosa.

Justo en ese instante, sonó el timbre. Se dirigió con precaución a la puerta, tratando de no ser vista por la persona que la importunaba, y se asomó por la mirilla. Era Elsa, y eso la sorprendió más de lo esperado; en parte, porque tenía la seguridad de que era aquella innombrable modelo épica.

\- ¡Pero…! – abrió la puerta, colgando la llamada – ¡Elsa! – le gritó.

\- Llevo un rato sentada en las escaleras… – la chica lloraba, y apartaba su teléfono, mientras se encogía de hombros – Pero no sabía si preferías estar sola… Bueno, ya te dije antes que no quería molestarte… Sobrecargarte con todas mis cosas…

\- ¡Elsa! – suspiró – ¡Ya te dije que no me molestas!… ¡Pasa! – se apartó, y con pincel en mano, le hizo señas de que siguiera.

La chica estaba descompuesta. Se quitó los tacones, y la chaqueta. La colgó en el perchero, y dejó sus zapatos perfectamente acomodados junto a la puerta. Se sacó la blusa, que llevaba fajada, y se desabrochó dos botones de la parte superior.

Mientras, Emma iba a la cocina y le preparaba un plato con dos rebanadas de pizza, que metió en el microondas. La vio entrar en el recinto, soltando su cabello de la hermosa trenza.

\- ¡Estás agotada! – le sonrió compadecida, mientras sacaba la comida caliente del horno – Se te nota…

\- ¡No tienes idea! – le dijo, como si nada, alborotando su melena – Estoy destrozada…

\- ¡Tranquila! – le entregó el plato, y colocó la mano en el hombro de la abatida rubia – No hay nada que dos rebanadas de pizza, una botella de tu vino favorito, y esta majestuosa rubia no curen – le mostró la botella, la copa, y luego se señaló sonriéndole ampliamente

\- ¡Emma! – correspondió al gesto con desánimo. Guardó unos segundos de silencio, mientras bajaba la cabeza, y miraba su plato – ¡Gracias! – volvió a mirarla a los ojos

\- ¡Venga! – la rodeó con su brazo por la espalda – Vamos a la sala, para que te pongas cómoda y me hables, mientras yo pinto… – Le dedicó un guiño. La rubia no había caído en cuenta que estaba pintando a aquella mujer, fruto de los pesares de su amiga.

Se aproximaron con lentitud a la sala, y a medida que se acercaban al cuadro, Emma se iba percatando de su clásico despiste. La otra rubia se paró en seco, y casi deja caer el plato al suelo. La retratista, le dio un tirón con el brazo que la rodeaba, sin querer, y casi deja caer la botella de vino, tratando de zafarse y correr para tapar aquel cuadro.

Ambas tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Emma, apenada por su clásico despiste, y su esencia de desastre ambulante. Elsa, por su parte, estaba impactada al ver aquel retrato, que se le antojaba fascinantemente realista.

\- ¡Elsa! – trataba de obstaculizar la visión de la otra rubia, con su propio cuerpo – Yo… ¡Disculpa!... Yo… – no tenía ni idea de qué debía decir.

La joven se acercó con incredulidad al cuadro, tratando de esquivar el bloqueo visual de Emma. La rubia, plato en mano, apartó a la artista con el brazo que le quedaba libre, y se quedó estática y embelesada con el contenido.

Ahí fue cuando Emma comprendió que Elsa no se iba a molestar porque estuviese pintando a Regina, y que, por alguna extraña razón, tal vez no la pudiese hacer sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía; ni la historia del retrato, el trasfondo o la modelo, ninguna de éstas cosas podría hacer sentir peor a la joven asistente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – trató de ser cauta, y sonó inocente. Quería sacar a su amiga del mutismo

\- ¿Qué? – se disculpó, tratando de ponerle atención a Emma

\- ¡¿Que si te gustó?! – le dijo, sonriendo

\- ¡Me fascina! – le respondió sin mirarla – Es… Es… Es increíble cómo captaste un lado de Regina que nadie conoce, y que tal vez no existe… – seguía observando la pintura, y hacía gestos de recorrerla con la punta de los dedos, sin tocarla realmente – Y su belleza… Y su cuerpo… ¡Indescriptible belleza!

Ambas quedaron nuevamente calladas. A Emma le resonaba en la cabeza el comentario de Elsa, "… _captaste un lado de Regina que nadie conoce_ …", y eso de "… _que tal vez no existe_ …", la hizo sonreír por dentro.

\- ¿Y qué lado es ese? – se atrevió a romper el silencio – ¿Cuál es esa faceta que tal vez no existe?

\- ¡¿No lo sabes?! – ahora si la miraba, con un dejo de asombro y desconcierto – ¡Ven! – la dejó colocarse a su lado – ¡Mírala!... Observa lo serena que está… tranquila… en paz. Es hermosa e imponente, sin proponérselo, sin poses preestablecidas. La mujer, tal cual, desprovista de modos, de sombras… La más humana que haya visto… Como si no desnudara solamente su cuerpo, sino su alma… Como perdida en… – observó a Emma, mirar con orgullo y regocijo su obra. Su cara era de confusión – Como… ¡Perdida en ti!

Emma se volteó a ver la extrañeza de Elsa en el rostro, disimulando su anterior satisfacción, sintiéndose algo incómoda. Ella no entendía bien qué conclusiones estaba sacando su exnovia, pero no quería hacerla sentir peor

\- ¡Pues no sé! – desvió su mirada al cuadro – Tal vez sea como dices, y sea una faceta irreal, forjada por ella o por mi imaginación…

\- ¡Vamos Emma! – la interrumpió

\- ¡¿Qué?! – alargó la palabra, haciéndose la desentendida

\- Que sabes muy bien que ella es de cuidado… – sentenció, y la rubia se alivió – Y que, posiblemente, su expresión en ese momento, era enfocada en pasar el rato contigo, o ¡qué sé yo! – se dirigió al sofá, en donde había posado la musa de su amiga – ¡Cielos! – miró el asiento – ¿Realmente estuvo aquí, así, desnuda? – estaba interesada

\- ¡Vamos Elsa! – por alguna razón, las palabras de Elsa la afectaron, y la situación la incomodaba muchísimo – Ya sabes que ese es el sofá… – se volteó, a seguir pintando

\- ¿Parece un ángel, cierto? – suspiró

\- ¡Si! – ella también lo hizo

\- ¿Qué te incomoda más?... – Elsa era impertinente. Apoyó los codos en las piernas, y se inclinó para hablarle – ¿Qué sea Regina Mills la mujer con la que jugabas? ¿O que haya sido mentira su supuesta inocencia, ante tus encantos? – pero en realidad, era una duda que compartía con Emma

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se hacía la distraída, mientras retomaba su arte

\- De que, esa mujer, nos ha utilizado… Bueno… a mí siempre… – hablaba desde su dolor – ¿A qué venía su preocupación por mí? ¿Por qué besarme de esa forma?... ¿Para que nadie le quite lo que es suyo? – Con esa última afirmación, las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar

\- Pensé que hablabas a nivel laboral… Ahí siempre he estado de acuerdo, que es una bruja chupa sangre… – trataba de distraerla, mientras descorchaba el vino, y le servía. Las preguntas retumbaban en su cabeza

\- ¡No Emma! – tomó la copa, y se la bebió completa de un sorbo

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Control con el alcohol! – le quitaba la copa, la miraba condicionando su conducta, y le volvía a servir más vino

\- ¡Tranquila! Sabes que siempre he tenido buena bebida, incluso en los peores momentos – era cierto, ella lograba tener total control, pero en ese momento se sentía perdida

\- ¡Lo sé! – Emma le sonrió, y volvió a su obra, colocando la botella a disposición de su ex

\- Me refiero a que, todo este tiempo pensé que Regina Mills era una "Señora de su casa", con su matrimonio convencional, y toda aquella parafernalia de "marido y mujer" … – estaba despechada al extremo – Y me dediqué a amarla en silencio Emma, sin esperar nada… ¿Y qué ocurrió? No sólo se enrolló contigo, que eres mi única familia, sino que siempre, y te repito, siempre ha estado con mujeres… En ese triángulo amoroso con la señora Diana y Sarah Fisher… ¡Bah! – lloraba sin parar

\- ¡Pero qué dices! – dudaba de la veracidad de aquellas palabras, pues sabía de propia boca de Regina que aquello no era así. Pero ¿y si le mintió?

\- ¡Que ahora me queda claro que esas mujeres tienen algo! – dijo molesta

\- ¡No lo sé! – fingía no estar demasiado interesada, pero la duda la carcomía – ¿Quiénes?

\- ¡Regina y Diana Fisher!... Tal vez Regina está acostumbrada a tapar sus indiscreciones… Si con el marido la cosa no anda bien… ¡Qué más le da! – Ya iba por la tercera copa de vino, y no había tocado la pizza

\- ¡Ah no! Que eso si no es así como lo insinúas… – dijo alterada – Esa es otra historia Elsa…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Resulta que sabes algo que yo no! – le sonrió, mirándola de reojo

\- ¡No tiene importancia! – sonó medianamente exasperada – Sólo creo que en medio de tu despecho, y que créeme que te entiendo – trataba de ser condescendiente – estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay…

\- ¡Emma!... ¡Habla! – le advirtió, señalándola con el dedo índice.

La rubia soltó los implementos de pintura, y se acercó a la chica. Le quitó la copa de vino, y se arrodilló quedando a escasos dos centímetros de su cara

\- Regina Mills, es un tema de conversación que no debería existir en mi vida… – estaba seria – Pero existe, irremediablemente… Sólo te puedo decir lo que me contó la desconocida, que no sabía que yo era yo, para ese momento – tenía una ligera duda sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero no lo demostró. Suspiró – Entre ella y Diana, no hay más que una profunda amistad, cuya intimidad no ha trascendido a lo sexual… No sólo porque Regina no lo permitió, sino porque está Sarah, y ella adora a esa mujer como a una hermana…

\- ¡Entiendo! – se estaba calmando. Ahora se sentía apenada. De verdad su amor por la morena la hacía delirar

\- ¡Déjame terminar! – le cerró los labios, colocándole su dedo índice en la boca – Lo que hayas visto, tal vez fue producto del momento, y de la confianza que existe entre ellas… Y, al igual que tú y yo, ellas se aman… ¿o no? – la dejo responder

\- ¡Si! – se estaba emocionando. Había posibilidades de acercarse a Regina. Pero debía ser firme, y no demostrar debilidad

\- ¿Entonces? – la interpeló – No creo que eso sea algo que tú no sepas…

\- ¿Y lo del marido? – era audaz al preguntar

\- ¡Elsa! – suspiró – Sólo me contó que él ha tenido amantes, y que se habían alejado por eso, y por otras cosas… ¡Pero no sé nada más! – No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba siendo así de discreta. La morena no se merecía su prudencia y delicadeza

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Eso fue todo? – se sorprendió. Su jefa no le tenía tanta confianza a Emma, como ella había supuesto

\- ¡Si! – le dio un beso en la frente, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cositas más? – puso cara de cachorrito tierno

\- ¡A ver! – le sonrió – Te temo más que a mis pecados…

Se rieron juntas, y toda la tensión que hubo minutos antes, se había disipado al exponer la realidad de Regina. Emma había aprovechado a la morena, en su momento más vulnerable, mientras que Elsa había sido su soporte, su refugio.

\- ¿Hiciste el amor con ella aquí? ¿O? – miró el sofá, y luego a su amante

\- ¡Elsa! – le dedicó una advertencia sonriente

\- ¡Vamos!... Nunca eres tan recatada… – le sonrió con picardía – Me conoces, y sabes que no me voy a molestar…

\- ¡Lo sé! – Guardó unos segundos de silencio, antes de responder – ¡Sí!... ¡Y en la cama también! – bajó la cara– ¡¿Satisfecha?! – la vio asentir

\- ¿Cómo es? – su curiosidad era más por ver lo que le esperaba, que por lo que había pasado entre ellas

\- ¡Elsa! – estaba raramente apenada – Ya algo te había contado… – desvió la mirada

\- Me dijiste de lo divino de su cuerpo… – acarició la piel del cuello de Emma, con la punta de sus dedos – Cosa con la que coincido… ¿Es así de hermosa? – ahora señalaba el cuadro

\- ¡Más! – la miró con intensidad

\- ¿Y su piel?... Suave. Su aroma embriagante, y el increíblemente dulce sabor de su sexo… Eso me comentaste – cerraba los ojos para imaginarla. Se excitaba al pensar en la morena, no podía evitarlo. Idolatraba a su jefa

\- ¡Control Elsa, control! – quedó a milímetros de ella, provocada por los recuerdos narrados, tan incitantemente – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¡La verdad! – la miró, retándola

\- ¿La verdad? – se sonrió con ironía – Ya te dije que está como para chuparse los dedos… Y bueno, no quiero ser tosca… ¡Pero es literal!

Elsa se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y su respiración agitada

\- ¿No sientes ganas de tenerla nuevamente? – esa era la verdad que quería conocer

\- ¡Sin duda alguna! – bajó la mirada, y luego volvió a enfocarla en los ojos azules – Es increíble cuánto la deseo… ¡Esa es la verdad!

\- ¿Cómo fue contigo? – preguntó sin más

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – no esperaba eso. Regina no había sido "con ella" en realidad, sino "para ella"

\- ¡Que cómo fue contigo! – estaba extrañada del cambio en la expresión facial de Emma, parecía desencajada – Por ejemplo, conmigo ha sido extremadamente tierna… Cuando me besó, sentí que el mundo se detenía… Y sus labios son… ¡La gloria!

Emma se apartó de repente, y le dio la espalada. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Si bien reconocía que Regina no había puesto mayor oposición a sus ataques, no era la que los había iniciado. Y era más evidente, por el hecho de que no la había tocado, de que Emma era la que daba el primer paso; claro, hasta el momento en el que se desnudó

\- Bueno… – se daba ánimos ella misma, disimulando su desengaño – Sabes que yo no dejo ser… ¡A nadie! – volvió a mirarla con picardía – Pero, podría decir que fue atrevida, porque se me desnudó… Claro, que era para que la pintara. Yo, evidentemente, me aproveché de eso para tener más contacto y seducirla…

\- ¡Eres la peor! – se recostó del espaldar, tomando lo que quedaba de vino en su copa, y suspiró – A veces creo que tengo oportunidad… Es que, verás, yo me he contenido tanto con ella, y tú has sido súper frontal… Pero ella ha dado señales de acercarse a mí, y no sé… Tengo miedo a estar confundida, malinterpretar todo, y salir más lastimada…

\- ¡Te entiendo! – Emma estaba empezando a comprenderla en verdad. Tomó un trozo de pizza, y se sentó a su lado a comer – Y tampoco quieres estar sin saber… ¿cierto?

\- ¡Exacto! – la miró complacida – ¡Buen provecho! – tomó la pizza, y ahora sí, con ganas de comerla – Gracias por entender…

\- ¡Siempre, Reina Elsa! – rieron juntas.

Hablaron de Regina toda la noche, por lo que terminaron en la cama, compartiendo anécdotas. Elsa, curiosa por saber lo que había pasado entre Emma y Regina, hasta el más mínimo detalle; y la otra rubia, tratando de ver qué tan cercana era su ex de la jefa.

No quería aceptarlo, pero sentía una puntada en el estómago cuando escuchaba los detalles de la asistente. Algo similar a lo que expresaba abiertamente Elsa, sobre lo que experimentó cuando conoció la verdadera identidad de la tan mencionada "mujer casada", con la que se entendía su amiga.

\- Me citó para el domingo Elsa… – se dejó decir. No quería mentirle a la chica

\- ¿En verdad? – esa confesión pareció afectarle, más que los detalles sexuales de sus encuentros. Guardó unos segundos de silencio – ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió extrañada – ¡Cómo que qué pienso hacer!... ¡Claro que no voy! – se levantó de la cama, como si acabase de ver un espanto

\- ¿Por qué? – indagó

\- Por… ¡¿Perdón?! – estaba molesta, y no tenía ninguna pista del por qué. Respiró profundo – ¿Se te olvida que hablas de la mujer que amas? – era irónica al extremo

\- ¡No! – Alargó la palabra, estaba calmada. Como siempre, Elsa quería saber dónde estaba parada, tanto con Regina, como con Emma – No se me olvida… Al igual que no se me olvida que, antes de que tú y yo supiéramos quién era y de su trato común para con nosotras, tú estabas loca por ella – Era sincera, y no guardaba rencor de ningún tipo hacia su exnovia y mejor amiga.

Emma se quedó mirando a Elsa, como tratando de ver en qué parte de sus sentimientos encajaban esas palabras. Pero no estaba segura de nada. Y de lo que sí creía estar segura, era de que no tenía ganas, en absoluto, de encontrarse con Regina el domingo en el parque. Lo que pesaba de esa certeza, era la verdadera razón del ¿por qué? Emma quería evitar ser tentada por la morena.

\- No creo que asista, en todo caso… – trataba de convencerse – Llegadas a éste punto, haz de saber que eso lo dijo después de que salieras del baño molesta… Ella juraba que renunciarías allí mismo – se sentó a los pies de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas – Y pues… Tú no habías sido tan osada… Hasta que la besaste después, claro está

\- ¡Pues si! – se quedó meditando en silencio – Pero puede que igual vaya… ¡Total! – se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a la rubia, sin perder su cómoda posición en la cama.

Ambas permanecían en silencio. Elsa adoraba el hecho de la sinceridad de Emma, pero sabía que tenía que poner a prueba a Regina, y eso implicaba arriesgar a su amiga, y arriesgarse a perder a su jefa. No quería ser parte de un triángulo amoroso, eso no lo soportaría.

¿Qué tal si Emma se enamoraba de Regina, y sufría porque la morena no le correspondiese? ¿Qué tal si su jefa buscaba a su ex, y no a ella? ¿Y si Emma sólo quisiera jugar con Regina, como un trofeo u objeto sexual? ¿Se lo merecía la morena?

Las incógnitas estallaban en su cabeza y pensó, por un minuto, que podrían nublar su buen juicio. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a probar? Pues, por el simple hecho de que, ese triángulo amoroso, ya había tenido lugar, y necesitaba certezas de cómo se definiría

\- ¡Tal vez debamos probar a Regina! – volvió a mirarla – Saber qué demonios es lo que quiere… Contigo, y conmigo… O confrontarla de una vez por todas, sobre sus sentimientos…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – exclamó la artista – Eso la haría huir… ¡Pensé que la conocías! – se dejó decir

\- Y yo pensé… que tú no la conocías… – la miró impactada – para nada…

\- ¡Bueno! – disimuló – Eso es lo que opino…

Su ex novia la miraba sospechando que sus palabras, venían de un entendimiento de la morena más profundo del que confesaba. Además, sabía que Emma estaba preocupada por experimentar con Regina, más que nada, por la posibilidad de que los resultados no las favorecieran a ninguna de las dos.

\- ¡Tranquila Emma! – se acomodó para descansar lo que restaba de noche – Si no la quieres probar, no lo hagas… Si sientes que no debes ir, que alejarte es lo correcto en éstos momentos… ¡Está bien! Lo único que te pido… – la miró con dulzura – es que no lo hagas por mí, porque pienses que me quitas oportunidad… o ¡qué sé yo!

\- Elsa… – Le respondía con timidez

\- ¡Emma! – la tomó de las manos – Tampoco estoy diciendo que me voy a rendir… ¡Haré el intento! – le dedicó una sonrisa – ¿Cuándo nos hemos rendido? – le dio un beso en la mano – ¡Nunca!... Vamos a ver qué sucede… ¡No quedará de mi parte!

La miró con paciencia, y le sonrió. Elsa y ella estaban tan compenetradas, y eran tan fuertes juntas. Sabía que su amiga no se daría por vencida; pero, por primera vez, Emma era la que dudaba en el camino. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Lo pensaré! – ambas reían – ¡Buenas noches mujer de hielo! – vieja broma entre ellas, por la tendencia de Elsa a observar una baja temperatura corporal

\- ¡Buenas noches, mi salvadora! – la besó, y se dedicaron a descansar.

Al día siguiente, ambas se fueron a trabajar. Emma no enviaba para nada a Elsa, que tenía que encontrarse con esa "reina malvada", con la tentación ambulante, que tanto deseaba tener entre sus brazos. Pensándolo bien, sí que le tenía algo de envidia a su amiga. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí acudiría a la cita. ¡Quién sabe!

 **-xXx-**

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad. Mucho trabajo, detalles pendientes del proyecto, y alguna que otra molestia por causa de la bruja Mills, en el ámbito laboral. Claro que, aunque aún no estaba trabajando directamente con su musa, ya la pensaba cada mañana en la ducha.

Había tenido sexo con Ruby, lo cual la hizo desahogarse, pero no sentirse mejor. Sólo lograba conseguir algo de paz al estar en casa, con Elsa.

Pensó que recibiría alguna noticia de Regina, que ésta buscaría alguna excusa de trabajo para acercarse, pero no. Ni llamadas, ni mensajes de texto; nada que confirmara su interés por la ella, ni por la dichosa cita del domingo. Tal vez, era hora de retomar el pensamiento de que había sido citada, por despecho de Regina, ante el desprecio de Elsa.

Había escuchado algunas cuantas cosas de ella, a través de su ex, que le comentaba los detalles de sus pruebas, y una que otra del trabajo. La joven asistente había tratado a Regina con total indiferencia, alejada en lo personal, pero actuando al mejor estilo profesional y eficiente que la caracterizaba, y cómo esta situación, parecía afectar a su musa. De nuevo sentía la puntada en la boca del estómago. ¿Estaría enfermando?

El sábado en la mañana llegó, y con él una rutina, casi automática, de acicalarse para su encuentro sexual con la morena. Totalmente depilada, manicura y pedicura, corte de cabello en las puntas, para dar forma, y el correspondiente secado. Tenía que estar perfecta.

Antes de subir las escaleras que conducían al apartamento, su pequeña vecina de planta baja la recibió muy contenta. Emma solía darle dulces a la pequeña, y jugar con ella, cuando se podía.

\- ¡Emma! – se lanzó a abrazarla

\- ¡Lily! – le correspondió – Te traigo… ¡Una paleta! – exclamó.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos, brillaban ansiando el dulce

\- ¡Gracias! – volvió a abrazarla

\- ¡De nada! – le dio un beso en la frente

\- ¡Emma! – destapaba su tesoro azucarado – ¡Estás muy linda! – le sonrió

\- ¡Gracias cariño! – le correspondió – Ese vestido te queda hermoso… ¿Vienes de jugar con Hansel?

\- ¡No! – respondía mientras comía su golosina – Es que tienes una visita… Y fui a enseñarle dónde vives…

\- ¿Una visita? – estaba extrañada, en su clásico despiste

\- ¡Una mujer, muy bonita y elegante! – dijo sin más la criatura – Te espera arriba… – se fue brincando y cantando, dejando sin rumbo la mirada de espanto de la rubia

\- ¡Regina! – dijo para sí misma – ¡Mierda! – subió por las escaleras.

No podía esperar por el ascensor, que había quedado en el último piso, en el que ella vivía. Subió a toda velocidad, tratando de no tropezar y matarse, en un derroche de esos, de esa torpeza tremenda que la caracterizaba.

Al llegar a su destino, observó incrédula a la distinguida mujer. Estaba espectacular, imponente como la recordaba. Pero no era Regina, su musa, sino su socia y mejor amiga, Diana Fisher.

\- ¡Caramba Señorita Swan! – dijo, con una sonrisita desquiciante de "La Mona Lisa" – Es usted toda una atleta… De haber sabido, la esperaba en el lobby para que no se pegara semejante cardio…

\- ¡Señora - Fischer! – Su respiración era entrecortada, por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer subiendo las escaleras. Le costaba hablar con fluidez – No sabía que era usted… Que… sorpresa – trataba de calmarse

\- ¿Y quién pesó que era? – levantó una ceja, sin perder esa expresión macabra en su mirada – ¿Regina?

Se quedó mirando a la imponente rubia, con los ojos abiertos y expresando una sorpresa que no podía disimular. ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

\- Ya veo por qué Regina está impactada con el lugar… Y con su… talento – contempló el lugar, para luego mirarla de arriba abajo – Es usted una Arquitecto promisoria…

\- Eh… ¡Gracias! – empezó a sacar sus llaves del bolso – Supongo… – susurró – ¿Y qué la trae por aquí? ¿Algo especial de trabajo? – abrió la puerta, esquivando a la rubia, y se volteó sonriente

\- ¡Me trajo la misma razón por la cual, usted, subió las escaleras apresurada! – la miró con severidad.

Emma le correspondió de la misma forma, endureciendo sus facciones

\- Supongo que, fingir que no sé de qué habla, sería hacernos perder el tiempo… – continuaba firme. Le hizo señas de que pasara, mientras se paraba en la puerta

\- ¡Es usted muy inteligente Señorita Swan!… – ella tampoco cedía. Ingresó al lugar con seguridad, ignorando sus características – Así que, en atención a eso, iré directo al grano…

\- ¡Déjeme adivinar! – la interrumpió, levantando la mano en el aire – Quiere saber ¿qué me traigo con Regina?

Se miraron en silencio, incómodo por demás. Emma, con su cara de irónica circunstancia, y la mujer, con su retorcida sonrisita hipócrita

\- Es usted muy inteligente… – repitió – Pero no psíquica… que ¡¿qué se trae con Regina?!, ¡eso es más que obvio! Sólo hay que ver a Regina para darse cuenta… Sexo, dinero… ¡Poder!

\- Si está tan segura de eso… ¡Es usted la psíquica! – la había provocado, y ya estaba molesta – Entonces, imagino que viene a dejarme una advertencia...

\- ¡Nuevamente se equivoca! – Se volteó a mirar el lugar, mientras caminaba unos centímetros – No vengo a decirle que deje su vana ilusión de conquistarla, sean cuales sean sus intenciones… ¡No! – volvió a girar hacia donde estaba la rubia – Ese no es el punto… Ni tampoco a decirle que no la lastime, porque eso no pasará. Es Regina Mills, no se trata de la princesita Blanca Nieves de aquel cuento de hadas…

\- ¡Entonces no entiendo por qué está aquí! – su furia se notaba, ya no la pudo disimular

\- Aunque no lo crea, estoy aquí por usted… – volvió a sonreírle, como si no tuviese ganas de ello

\- ¿Por mí? – quería gritarle a esa mujer – ¡Por mí ni se preocupe! – tenía que desquitarse de la humillación que se avecinaba – Sé cuidarme sola, desde hace años… Y si según usted sólo puedo ver en Regina sexo, interés económico o laboral, y a ella eso no le afecta… No entiendo por qué se preocupa… ¡Ella es la que me busca!

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Emma estaba físicamente molesta, y Diana sabía que la chica trataría de defenderse

\- ¡Entiendo! Y sé que ella la busca… ¿Pero sabe usted lo que ella persigue con eso? – cambió la táctica – En ese caso, permítame que le apoye en algo…

\- ¿Su apoyo? – seguía exasperada, pero trataba de controlar su tono – De verdad que no la entiendo Señora Fisher…

\- A ver, Emma… ¿Te puedo decir Emma? – la mujer se dirigió al asiento en la barra de la cocina, que era el más cercano. Vio a la joven asentir, entre molesta y confusa – OK… Emma… – la miró con sus imponentes ojos azules – Regina es una mujer experimentada, de mundo… Y no podemos enumerar sus cualidades físicas, y las que competen a la inteligencia, porque nos tardaríamos mucho…

\- ¿Y usted lo sabe de sobra? – fue irónica porque podía. Conocía el hecho de que, aquella mujer, nunca había podido tener a la morena, como ella la había disfrutado

\- ¡No! – ni se inmutó – ¡Es algo que salta a la vista! – no les daba importancia a las palabras de la joven – Pero, a pesar de que no tiene nada que perder, tiene una vida, compromisos, una familia… Su esposo y su hijo – lo de Robin le daba menos que igual – Y cualquier complicación, escándalo… Desliz mal llevado… ¡Podría afectarla!... Y yo no quiero eso.

¿Desliz mal llevado? ¡¿Qué se creía esa mujer?! Emma pasó de ser una chica interesada que buscaba a Regina, a ser un problema de faldas, sumamente molesto

\- Le repito – la interrumpió – Por mí no se preocupe… No pienso darle inconvenientes a su amiga… Ni inconvenientes, ¡ni nada!… Porque la verdad, entre nosotras hubo sólo un encuentro sexual casual, que no se repetirá… – Era cortante – No me lo está preguntando… ¡Pero sí, me la disfruté! – Hizo gesto de hazaña y goce, para molestar a la mujer – Y desde que supe quién era, y de lo que es capaz, no hago más que maldecir mi mal gusto…

La rubia la miraba de forma inexpresiva, con esa pequeña mueca de sonrisa, espeluznante al extremo. Emma se quedó sin palabras. No había absolutamente nada más que decir, o eso pensaba

\- ¡¿Entonces estás enamorada de ella?! – dijo con seguridad – ¡Wow! Me lo suponía, pero ante tu actitud, confirmo que es peor de lo que pensaba… ¿Observa que sí tengo por qué preocuparme?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – quería responderle mil cosas. Que estaba loca, completamente equivocada y desubicada. Quería correrla de inmediato, pero no pudo. Las palabras no le salían

\- ¡Si Emma! – recalcó, de lo más tranquila – Cuando entré, te dije que me preocupabas… ¡Y no me equivoqué! – se bajó del asiento, y se acercó a la joven, caminando apaso lento, pero firme – ¡Pequeña niña inocente! – se acercó, y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Emma – Si piensas que puedes manejar un juego de "la señorita invencible" con Regina Mills, estás completamente equivocada… – se acercó al rostro de la chica – Eres inteligente Emma, ser ilusa no te luce

\- ¿De qué?... ¿De qué ilusión habla? – le costaba articular palabra – Yo no me hago "ilusiones" con Regina, si eso es lo que cree – hizo comillas en el aire

\- No lo creo Emma… ¡Lo sé! – le sonrió con maldad – Estás extasiada en el hecho de tenerla, de haber probado a una mujer como esa… Y creer de forma inocente que, puedes jugar con ella, sin salir lastimada… ¡Ah!... ¡Es un imposible!

Dio la vuelta alrededor de Emma, que permanecía atónita, sin moverse. Ahora estaba detrás de ella, hablándole al oído

\- La joven que se come el mundo, Emma Swan. La inteligente y brillante arquitecto, acostumbrada a las aventuras con niñitas como ella… Cree que puede controlar una relación con "La - mujer", Regina Mills – trataba de meterse en la mente de la chica – No cualquier mujer… Ella doblega a su paso, mueve los hilos de su mundo… ¿Y tú puedes creer, que no serás una marioneta más?

\- ¿Y tú? – se volteó a mirarla con odio, a escasos centímetros una de la otra. Ya no la trataba de usted. Diana había cruzado esa línea – ¿Qué se siente ser una marioneta? ¡Háblame de ello, a ver si puedo entenderte!

\- ¡Ay Emma! Ha, ha, ha… – rio con énfasis, y se acercó aún más – Acompañarla a dirigir su teatro… o como dices tú, ser su marioneta principal, es encantador… Pero ese nivel, no lo tiene cualquiera – volvía a burlarse de la rubia, como si nada – Regina sólo ama y considera a su familia, y mi esposa Sarah y yo somos parte de ella… Tú, en cambio, estás en otra posición – su inexpresión, ahora dejaba ver una sobra de burla y desprecio – Si te quieres divertir… ¡Está bien! ¡Hazlo! Pero que queden pruebas de que te lo advertí… – se dirigió a la puerta – ¿Estás preparada Emma Swan, para jugar al cazador y convertirte en la presa?...

Abrió la puerta, y volvió a observarla con detenimiento, esperando una respuesta. Pero Emma era incapaz de hablar en ese momento, por diferentes razones. Un cúmulo de sentimientos, de rabia y tristeza, se aglomeraban en el nudo que era su garganta.

\- ¡Eso supuse Emma Swan! – se volteó, y ya para salir remató – No pienses que es algo personal… Precisamente, Regina no toma nada de forma personal. ¡No se diga que no le advertí! – la miró – ¡Feliz tarde Señorita Swan! – y abandonó la escena, tras cerrar la puerta.

¡Maldita sea la hora en la conoció a Regina Mills! Ese fue su pensamiento principal el resto del día, de la tarde, de la noche. Definitivamente, no iría a la cita y era una decisión tomada.

 **-xXx-**

A la mañana siguiente, apenas si pudo levantarse. No había conseguido dormir más de una hora. Estaba agotada mentalmente, pero físicamente, parecía estar energizada por la ansiedad que le producía el correr de las horas.

Pasaban ya las nueve de la mañana, y no se había presentado a la cita. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

El tic-tac del reloj consiguió sacarla de sus casillas a las nueve y cuarentaicinco. ¿Regina la estaría esperando? ¿Tendría ganas de verla? ¡Y ella allí! Sentada en la sala leyendo el periódico

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – gritó, soltando la publicación en el piso.

Se quedó paralizada unos minutos, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración, y sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

Cuando alzó la vista, logró ver desde la barra de la cocina el cuadro de Regina, totalmente terminado, y hasta con la firma correspondiente de la autora

\- ¡¿Qué hice?! – se llevó la mano a la boca. Estaba horrorizada – ¡Dejé que esa maléfica mujer me manipulara, se metiera en mi cabeza! – se levantó del taburete, y se colocó las pantuflas – ¡¿Quién es ella para decirme qué hacer con mi vida?! – estaba molesta, con Diana y con ella misma – ¡Yo soy Emma Swan! Nunca me he dejado intimidar por nadie… Y haré siempre lo que se me plazca…

Se dirigió a la cómoda, y se colocó una ropa interior de encaje rosada. Tomó una franela del mismo color, y unos vaqueros desgastados. Se colocó sus zapatillas deportivas, a juego, cogió su chaqueta de cuero, y partió al encuentro de la morena.

Corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello. No supo cómo, pero cuando se percató, estaba detrás de un árbol observando a Regina de lejos. No se atrevía a acercarse.

\- ¡Está hermosa la muy…! – su corazón iba a explotar.

Sentía que quería desmayarse, en especial cuando divisaba cómo la mujer, su musa, la buscaba con la mirada. Un par de veces tuvo que esconderse, para no ser descubierta.

Vio con tristeza, cómo Regina recogía las cosas, y seguía esperando. Notó cuándo se llevó las manos al rostro, y supuso que estaba llorando. No entendía por qué, pero no se sentía nada bien con lo que sucedía.

Decidió acercarse. Tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía esperar más. Sigilosa, fue aproximándose por la parte de atrás. No quería ser frontal, no después de haberla hecho esperar tanto.

Se sentó detrás de ella, suspiró y decidió hablarle

\- Pues… ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo la rubia.

El silencio de la morena, y el ruido del resto del mundo, eran los que le respondían

\- ¿Regina? – volvió a repetir, sin voltearse.

Nada. Esa mujer estaba tan molesta, que no le hacía caso. ¿Pero quién se creía Regina Mills? ¿Acaso esa situación no era difícil para ella también? De no haberle mentido, ella no habría pensado en plantarla jamás. Se levantó como un rayo, y encaró a la morena

\- No es para tan… – se quedó perpleja, al ver que Regina dormía – ¡Regina! – susurró.

Aún quedaban rastros de sus lágrimas, pero el maquillaje perfecto lo disimulaba. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, y más aún, se veía tan indefensa y tierna en ese instante.

Pero estaba loca. Dormirse en pleno parque, sin estar acompañada, era un riesgo. Emma pensó que la morena debía estar tan agotada emocionalmente, que no pudo más, y se rindió ante el cansancio.

Se agachó para mirarla de cerca, y quedar embobada detallando sus labios, y aquella cicatriz incitante. Observó disimuladamente a su alrededor, para que nadie la descubriera, o la molestara creyendo que quería robar a Regina, o cualquiera de las cosas que se podían pensar en ese caso.

Una vez segura, se inclinó, y con total delicadeza, la besó en los labios de manera fugaz. Se levantó nuevamente

\- ¡Adiós mi Diosa! – y se retiró del sitio.

La llamaría de un teléfono público, para asegurarse de que despertara y estuviese a salvo; pero no la vería, no podía hacerlo.

Hizo lo que se había propuesto y siguió a su apartamento. Se sentía increíblemente triste, pero estaba clara de que así debían ser las cosas. Los domingos nunca serían especiales de nuevamente, y no serían los días para poseer a su musa, la divina mujer casada del parque.

 **-xXx-**

\- Pues… ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo la rubia.

Se volteó de inmediato, quitándose los lentes de sol, para mirar con sorpresa quién había acudido a su cita tan anhelada.

\- ¡Vine a verte Regina! – se levantó, y se colocó delante de ella – ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

\- ¡Emma yo…! – estaba sorprendida y emocionada de que la rubia estuviese allí, y también algo molesta por la espera – ¡Pensé que me habías plantado!

\- ¡Lo sé Regina, y lo siento! – se agachó para observarla de cerca

\- ¡Está bien! – se sentía nerviosa, ante la cercanía de la rubia

\- ¡Shiii! – le pidió que guardara silencio, y se inclinó.

Emma besó a Regina fugazmente en los labios. Estaba hermosa la rubia, se le antojaba adorable. Llevaba puesto un vestido de verano, de color rosado.

\- ¡Quiero hacerte mía! – le confesó la chica

\- ¡Emma! – estaba apenada – ¡Estamos en el parque, Señorita Swan! ¡Compórtese! – le sonrió avergonzada

\- ¡Es que me provocas!

\- ¿Por qué? – estaba divertida

\- ¡Tú celular suena!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba extrañada

\- ¡El celular Regina! – se lo señaló.

Despertó asustada, y desorientada. Cuando atinó a tomar el móvil, ya habían dejado de llamarla a través de un número local, desconocido. ¿Dónde estaba Emma? Volteó a mirar a todos lados, pero ella no estaba. La había plantado.

Tomó sus cosas a velocidad, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección al apartamento de Emma Swan. Creyó verla de lejos, de jean y con una camisa color rosa, en la esquina que se aleja del parque

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar la calle – ¿La sueñas, y ahora la alucinas? – se sentía desolada – ¡La chica te plató! – se decía así misma.

Unas jóvenes que pasaban, la miraron divertidas, puesto que hablaba sola y gesticulaba, como si estuviese loca. Eso la hizo reaccionar

\- ¡No me vas a volver loca Emma Swan! – volvió a asegurar sus objetos personales, y cambió de rumbo, directo a su carro.

Metió sus pertenencias en el asiento del copiloto, encendió la máquina, y salió picando cauchos del lugar. Al mejor estilo de "Hollywood", recorrió las calles que la separaban del apartamento. Estacionó el carro, se miró en el espejo del tapasol, se acomodó los pechos, y se dedicó unas palabras

\- ¡Vamos Regina Mills! – repasó el labial – ¡Tú puedes!

Subió sin perder el tiempo, y tocó con énfasis, con urgencia el timbre y la puerta. La chica abrió de golpe, molesta por la insistencia

\- ¿Tú? – la rubia no daba crédito a semejante belleza en su puerta

\- ¡Lo sabía! – la miró de arriba para abajo – ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! – habló exaltada – Y no vine por trabajo… ¡Vine por ti! – la empujó, cerró la puerta, y la besó desesperada.

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo… Nuevamente con demora, pero en verdad han sido días de locura. Presentación de flamenco, hospital y pare usted de contar…**

 **Pero, lo prometido es deuda… Gracias por los comentarios, me encantan y me llenan de energía. Gracias por alentarme a escribir.**

 **Gracias a las de antes, a las de siempre, a las recientes y a las de ahora… Disfruten los regalitos adicionales.**

 **¿Qué pasará con ese nuevo impulso de Regina?... ¿Creen que sea para bien?... Déjenme saber sus comentarios.**

 **Recuerden que nadie se sale con la suya tan fácilmente, y que siempre pueden esperar algo inusual de nuestras chicas… ; )**

 **Saludos**


	16. Chapter 15

**"Somos hijos de mundos distintos, de misma memoria**

 **Que ingenua, dibuja y borra la misma historia…"**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **No vuelvo jamás**

Emma había llegado agotada a su apartamento. Caminó con vehemencia por las calles que la separaban del parque, tratando de alejarse de aquella mujer, que tanto la tentaba. Pensó mucho en ella por el camino, y en los minutos que trascurrieron después. No conseguía sacarla de su mente.

Decidió andar descalza, colocar la música de la carpeta "heartbroken", soltarse el cabello, y descorchar una botella de vino. No le importaba la hora, la situación lo ameritaba. Se sentó en la cocina, a recordar cómo veía dormir a Regina desde la barra, aquel día en que la besó por vez primera, tentada por la dulce paz de la morena.

 _"Esto es nuevo, el respirar ya sin ti. En silencio pierdo la noción de mí. Yo te amo con locura desmedida. Y eso les causa más dolor a mis heridas…"_ – Escuchó desde esa posición, la letra de la hermosa canción, y tuvo una revelación

\- ¡Maldita sea! – rio entre triste e incrédula – ¡Estoy dejando a esa mujer, formalmente! – se tomó de un solo impulso la copa de vino, y se sirvió otra – ¡No más domingos de gloria Regina Mills! ¡No más!

 _"… Y te vuelvo a buscar, y te vuelvo a encontrar. Tu desinterés conmigo es tan cruel. Y te vuelvo a llamar, para ver si es verdad, que ya tu querer es de otra mujer…"_ – seguía oyendo la melodía y la letra, y su rostro se transfiguró por completo. Ahora sí la invadía una profunda tristeza

\- ¡Dios! – se tomó la segunda copa de un tirón – ¡No puede ser! – se sirvió la tercera – ¡Estoy despechada! – empezó a tomar nuevamente.

Justo en ese instante, escuchó cómo tocaban con énfasis, con urgencia, el timbre y la puerta. Fue a atender al inoportuno, sin notar que se veía molesta, y abrió de golpe, topándose con los hermosos ojos marrones, que no le dieron tregua

\- ¿Tú? – la rubia no daba crédito a semejante belleza en su puerta

\- ¡Lo sabía! – la miró de arriba para abajo – ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! – habló exaltada – Y no vine por trabajo… ¡Vine por ti! – la empujó, cerró la puerta, y la besó desesperada.

Aunque no pareciera, el beso las tomó por sorpresa a ambas. Regina no sabía lo que quería, sólo necesitaba estar allí, y Emma nunca pensó que Regina iría a por ella, tomando la iniciativa.

La rubia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y podía ver cerrados la de la morena. La expresión en su rostro de necesidad y disfrute, la hicieron relajarse, y corresponder con énfasis a aquella embestida de la mujer.

La deseaba, era evidente. Emma cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, quitándole a Regina, todo lo que le impedía tomarla entre sus brazos. Dejaron caer el bolso deportivo, y la chaqueta. La morena no la soltaba, no se interrumpía aquel beso. A la rubia se le antojó que, de seguir así, acabarían asfixiadas.

De repente, Regina la apartó bruscamente. ¿Habría cambiado de parecer? Su cara no era de extrañez ante su osadía, no se veía confundida, arrepentida o nerviosa. Su expresión era de total indignación

\- ¡Pensabas dejarme allí todo el día! – le reclamó

\- ¿Qué? – estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

Regina la había buscado, y no sólo para hablar, no. La trataba como un objeto de su propiedad, como si la necesitara y no la hubiese encontrado de manera oportuna. No había mucho que decir: o Regina estaba loca, o estaba loca.

\- ¿Usted se está volviendo loca Señora Mills? – respondió molesta

\- ¡No Señorita Swan! – le gritó, dándole pequeños y ligeros empujones – ¡Es usted la que se volvió loca! – la miró de manera fulminante – ¿Qué pretendías haciéndome creer que no vendrías, mientras me espiabas a lo lejos? ¿Querías hacerme sentir peor y disfrutarlo?

\- ¿Qué? – Emma estaba sorprendida, pero debía disimular, y seguir con su postura de mujer herida – ¡Eres increíble Regina! – resopló – No tienes derecho a exigir nada Regina… ¡Nada! – se dio la vuelta – ¡Me mentiste!... Y crees que tienes derecho a reclamar cosa alguna…

\- ¡Me podrías haber dicho que no irías! – estaba molesta – Un mensaje… Recalcándome que me odias, que me aborreces… Aunque… – se quedó callada. Ahora había confusión en su mirada.

La rubia, que estaba poco menos que iracunda, se le quedó mirando, como esperando el resto de aquella frase, para seguir con la pelea. Estar con la morena era una delicia, así fuese para discutir sobre cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – observó cómo la morena iba a sentarse en el taburete de la barra, en la cocina; justo el puesto que había ocupado su amiga Diana el día anterior, y la joven, hace unos minutos – ¿Te sientes bien? – Notó que la mujer palidecía, y que estaba temblorosa. Sudaba frío – ¿Regina?

\- ¡Tranquila! – levantó la mano en señal de alto – ¡Estoy bien!... Es sólo que… Me doy cuenta de que no sé qué hago aquí… Y, peor aún… Que, si me dices que quieres que me vaya, que no quieres verme nunca más, así lo haré… No vuelvo jamás…

Emma se sorprendió. Esperaba una reacción en la morena, pero no lo que había sucedido antes; por lo que, lo que estaba pasando, se le antojaba contradictorio

\- Pues no sé Regina… ¡Tú acláralo! – se exasperaba con facilidad, más que nada, porque quería que la mujer quisiera estar con ella – No me des la responsabilidad de decidir sobre lo que tú quieres…

\- ¡Sólo quería saber! – la miró necesitada – Precisaba entender… ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¿Por qué, qué Regina? – Se acercó a ella – Vas a tener que darme más pistas… Porque no soy psíquica…

\- ¡¿Por qué fuiste al parque?! – se levantó, y se acercó nuevamente a Emma, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Miraba fijamente los ojos verde y azul – ¡Te soñé Emma!... Soñé que llevabas un vestido del color de tu franela, te oí diciéndome "aquí estoy", y sentí que me besabas… Pero era un sueño… Me quedé dormida esperándote… ¿Fue un sueño, Emma? – fue frontal.

La rubia se quedó en silencio. No sabía si responder a esa pregunta, pues no quería involucrarse más con aquella mujer, aunque en secreto lo deseara

\- ¿No lo fue? ¿Verdad que no? – suavizó su voz y sus gestos – ¡No! ¡No lo fue! – el mutismo de la joven le otorgaba veracidad a su teoría – Si acudiste… Y me besaste cuando dormía… – la había descubierto. Esbozó una sonrisa, y en su rostro se evidenciaba ternura – ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Definitivo! – disimuló torpemente que no entendía la situación – ¡Yo no he salido de casa!

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes con todo Emma Swan! – estaba segura, más que nunca, que la chica la había estado espiando en el parque, y que nunca estuvo sola – ¿Por qué te vestiste si no?

\- ¡Ah no! Es que ahora una debe andar desnuda por la casa, y atender así a las visitas… Bueno Señora Mills lo que si me queda muy claro es lo libre de mente que es usted… – el sarcasmo no le sentaba

\- ¿Sí? – sintió que esa referencia la aludía, teniendo en cuenta que se había desnudado ante la rubia, hacía una semana – Yo te vi Emma Swan… ¡Te vi en la esquina que va a tu casa!

\- ¡Pues eso también lo soñaste! – se dio la vuelta, se sirvió más vino, e ignoró deliberadamente a la morena

\- ¿Ah sí? – Quería y necesitaba que la rubia lo aceptara – Entonces eso soy… Loca… y vidente, porque te juro que soñé hasta las letras negras y doradas de tu franela color rosa…

La rubia se volteó hecha una fiera. No podía creer el cinismo de Regina, y su osadía al reclamar. En la mente de Emma, la morena no tenía absolutamente nada qué decir

\- ¡¿Qué demonios importa Regina?! ¿A qué viene todo esto?... – le reclamó. Se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer, que ahora se levantaba de su asiento – ¿Qué más da si era o no, si salí o me quedé, si fui a verte o me reusé?... ¡¿De qué sirve?!...

\- ¡Así sé que te importa, tanto como a mí! – la miró con intensidad, y terminó de cerrar el espacio que las separaba

\- ¡Regina! – le advirtió – Una cosa es que me provoques con tus comentarios… Y otra…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se sonrió de medio lado, con ese toque de lujuria y perversión, que era irresistible en ella – ¿Qué otra cosa?... ¿Esto? – se acercó, y la besó nuevamente.

Regina llevó a Emma contra la encimera de la cocina, besándola ferozmente, incitándola con sus caricias enérgicas en las caderas.

La morena estaba fuera de sí, enloquecida de deseo y de pasión. La joven, al notarlo, sucumbió ante el ataque de la más experimentada. Si bien Regina no había estado antes con una mujer, sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba que le hicieran, así que eso fue lo que aplicó con Emma.

Metió su mano dentro de la franela de la rubia, y ésta no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido, sintiendo las manos de la morena, rozando su piel. Su expresión terminó ahogada en los labios de Regina, cuya sensación de ser deseada había sido satisfecha; lo que experimentaba ahora, el ser necesitada por Emma, la excitaba aún más.

La chica no podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando a ella, que fuera su modelo favorita la que propiciara el encuentro sexual, y la buscara con tal intensidad para complacerla y hacerla suya. Por muchas razones que no supo entender, a ella, que le gustaba controlar todo, se dejó llevar y hacer.

Regina procedió a quitar la franela de la rubia sin demora, obedeciendo a un impulso desconocido, al que no le interesaba darle una explicación o nombre. Se encontró de repente con los hermoso seños de Emma, cubiertos por la delicada lencería de encaje color rosa. Se le antojó una visión hermosa, tan tierna como irresistible. Así que fue a besarlos, en las partes descubiertas, subiendo cada tanto hasta el cuello de la chica. Sentía temblar a la rubia, cuando la recorría con sus labios y su lengua.

Con ayuda de la joven, le quitó los pantalones de jean. La chica, podía ver cómo el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba por la excitación, evidenciado su entrecortada respiración. Se sintió plena al ver el deseo y la entrega de su musa, eso y su ropa interior roja, cuando le quitó la blusa.

\- ¡Dios Regina, cómo te deseo! – Le desabrochó la correa, y se la quitó de un tirón. Esas eran las palabras que la morena quería oír, y que la hacían enloquecer

\- ¡Yo te necesito más, Emma Swan! – arremetió contra sus senos. Esas eran las palabras que hacían a la rubia delirar – ¡No quiero pelear más! No hoy… No ahora…

Ambas lograron que la joven terminara sobre el tope de la cocina, abriendo las piernas en la impecable encimera de mármol. La tanga rosa, terminó de desatar la furia sexual de Regina, mordiéndola a la altura del monte de venus, para luego besar el firme abdomen de Emma.

Regina se separó de Emma, para ver cómo se encontraba en esos momentos. El morbo por notar el deseo de la rubia, podía más que cualquier instinto racional. Escuchó la música de fondo, y se le antojó adecuada a la locura que estaba cometiendo. ¿Debía resistirse?

" _Me encanta el sabor de tus besos, me asusta el sentir que te quiero. Quiero controlar mis deseos, pero tu aroma incita mis besos… Y mi piel comienza a confundir, lo que tus caricias quieren decir y a mi cuerpo, en tu cuerpo. Esto no puede suceder, respeto a alguien le debo de tener… Son tus besos y mis besos, voy a fugarme otra vez no quiero herirme, no sé. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… es importante lo es, mi corazón ya no cree está… Seco ya muy seco…_ ", Regina necesitaba perder la razón, pero ésta vez, por completo.

La chica arqueó su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza sobre los gabinetes de la despensa, tomando los cabellos negros entre sus manos. Regina olía divinamente, y estaba a punto de saborearla; ambas cosas amenazaban con llevarla a la locura.

 _"Tus preguntas alimentan mi ego, y me siento importante de nuevo. Tengo rato mirándote de lejos, me gusta los encuentros secretos…"_ , La morena se detuvo, y se dedicó a contemplar a la excitada joven, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, dejando su ropa interior roja expuesta a los impulsos de la rubia. La humedad de la chica era evidente, a través del panty de encaje color rosa; eso le indicó a la modelo que iba en la dirección correcta.

Emma la buscó, colocando las manos en los hombros de Regina, y atrayéndola hacia ella con fuerza, en un beso que volvió reavivar el fuego que ya las consumía, como si eso fuese posible.

Con la ansiedad del caso, la morena retiró la ropa interior de la rubia, probando a profundidad sus senos, mientras ésta se dejaba llevar. Prosiguió con el palpitante sexo de la chica, sin meditar en lo que hacía. Trataba de repetir aquella canción en su mente, y para qué negar que, la piel de Emma, la provocaba.

Todo fue abrupto, urgente. Emma respondía desde su necesidad, y Regina, desde ese sentimiento de hacer, antes de arrepentirse.

Regina tomaba los senos de Emma con sus manos, mientras ésta sentía la boca de la morena invadir su esencia de mujer. Nunca la habían hecho sentir así. Más que la simple escena del sexo, era ella la presa y no el cazador. Fue así, como recordó la escena del día anterior; miró a la mujer, afanada por hacerla sentir, y entonces comprendió, de una vez por todas, que ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba loca por ella.

Se dejó llevar, experimentando las caricias de aquella musa, que había encontrado por azar. Entendía que nada había sido premeditado, que todo se había dado de la forma más natural posible. Si Regina la usaba o no, en ese instante, ya no le importaba. Si ella había utilizado a aquella mujer, ya carecía de sentido. Sólo quería ser de ella, y tenerla cuando y cuanto pudiese.

Regina presionaba con su lengua contra el sexo de la joven, lo masajeaba y succionaba, con énfasis y dedicación eufórica, hasta que sintió las manos de la rubia aferrarse con fuerza a sus cabellos, y gritar entre gemidos, el orgasmo que le debía a su artista favorita.

Esa fue la confirmación de que había logrado excitar a Emma, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar, de permitir que la poseyera. Ella sabía que, gran parte de esa sumisión, se debía a lo mucho que la rubia la deseaba.

\- Puedes entrar en mí, Regina… – la miró cargada de deseo, y del placer que le había regalado la morena – ¡Hazlo! – cerró los ojos, y arqueó su cuerpo

\- ¡Emma!... – estaba más que complacida, y esa sensación la confundía.

Y así lo hizo. Invadió lo más íntimo de Emma, una y otra vez, mientras repetía la danza anterior de sus labios y lengua, regalándole otro orgasmo da la rubia.

Ésta, no había sino acabado de sentir, cuando haló a la morena hacia arriba y la besó con frenesí, bajando de la encimera en el proceso. Apretó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Regina que, para molestia de la chica, aún llevaba la ropa interior roja. Dio un pequeño gruñido, y le quitó la lencería a la morena. Lentamente, vio los hermosos senos de la morena liberarse, y cómo el panty se desprendía, con una mínima resistencia, del dulcísimo y húmedo sexo.

\- ¡Mmmm! – exclamó Emma, casi para sí misma, con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Supongo que éste es el postre?...

\- ¡Por favor! – sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo. La rubia lograba sonrojarla

\- Eres divina Regina… ¡Termina de entenderlo! – la miró con ganas de devorarla, desde su posición en el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Regina, directo a los profundos ojos marrones. Deslizó sus senos por el cuerpo de la morena, mientras subía hasta alinearse con aquel rostro hermoso. Eso las hizo erizarse a ambas. Al percatarse, las dos sonrieron.

\- Me traes loca Regina… ¡Te deseo! – inició su confesión – ¡Te necesito! – la miró con seriedad e intensidad – ¡No quiero dejarte ir! ¡No puedo! – sintió que temblaba ante el contacto de las manos de la mujer

\- ¡Emma! – sintió cómo se estremecía la rubia, y eso terminó de halagarla – ¡No me iré!... Recuerda que vine por ti… – se acercó y la besó con dulzura y pasión.

Se escuchaba entonces "If you only knew", y ese blues las condujo a un ambiente de erotismo, aún más profundo.

 _"If you knew the way you looked, That walk might when the earth stood still. I mean my point of view, Your eyes were just another color blue…"_ La chica tomó a la mujer por las caderas, y comenzó a acariciarla, hasta que sonrió de manera pícara.

\- ¡Ven! – la rubia la tomó de la mano, y la llevó hasta aquel sofá, donde la hizo suya por primera vez – Aquí… Justo como en ese primer encuentro… ¡Uno de mis mejores recuerdos!

\- ¡Emma! – caminó dócil, detrás de la joven, mientras contemplaba parte el rostro de la chica, su nuca, su atlética espalda

\- ¡Regina! – se volteó para mirarla, dejándola en el sofá sentada. Se arrodilló ante ella – ¿Qué? – la arrimó de un toque, dejándola al borde del asiento. Colocó la mano en el hombro de la mujer, y la hizo reclinarse; luego, abrió las piernas de la morena, y la ignoró, para deleitarse observando su sexo

\- ¡Nada! – le costó hablar, estaba excitada. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, para volver a fijarlos luego sobre los verde y azul. Tomó la mano de la chica, y la colocó en su pecho – ¡Siente!

\- ¡Regina! – se sonrió, entre sorprendida y agradada, con total empatía. Sintió cómo latía apresurado el corazón de la morena, como su pecho subía y bajaba – ¡Ahora tú! – Sujetó la de la morena, y la presionó contra el suyo – ¿Lo ves?... ¡Yo siento igual!

\- ¡Emma!... Yo… – estaba conmovida y excitada. Una mezcla inusual, más en una relación "casual". Pero no, no podía pensar. La música, ese era su escape

\- ¡Shiiii! – la interrumpió, para su fortuna – Déjame hacerte sentir como mereces… Déjame darte lo que siempre deberías tener… Déjame… amarte…

 _"… If you only knew, how deep the sea I dove into. If you only knew, How it feels way deep in the blues…"_ No la dejó reaccionar, y se fue directo hacia su boca, robándole los besos y el aliento que, ahora, sabía que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Emma, que nunca había dependido de nada, ni de nadie, necesitaba los besos y las caricias de aquella mujer. Esa era su bendición y su maldición. "Si tan sólo hubiese sabido", pensó, mientras bajaba por el cuello de la morena, hacia su pecho.

Sin tregua alguna, los devoró. Los senos de Regina eran un delirio, y su sexo, el mismo paraíso; o el infierno quizás. No tenía cómo saberlo, y ya no le importaba comprender eso.

Regina quería ignorar todo, sólo quería dejarse llevar. Sentir a la rubia, recibir su deseo y su entrega, y darse a ella de igual forma. No le interesaba saber si, mañana, Emma la ignoraba para siempre, como agua pasada. Sólo eran ellas dos, en su pedazo de gloria, los domingos de cada semana. Quería creer, por ahora, que sería así para siempre.

Sus pezones erectos delataron su creciente humedad, y la rubia, que no ignoraba las señales, bajó dispuesta a todo. Placer, eso era lo que estaban a punto de sentir ambas. Hacer explotar a Regina en un orgasmo, era casi tan placentero como uno propio.

Ahora, las acompañaba la intensidad de "Better Love"; como si fuese posible hacerlas provocar más. Regina empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, arqueando su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos.

 _"I once kneeled in shaking thrill, chasing memory of it, still of every chill, chided by the silence of the hushed sublime. Blind to the purpose of the brute divine. But you were mine. Staring in the blackness at some distant star, the thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are, to the wild and to the both of us. I confessed along that I was dreaming of..."_ Emma observó por última vez a Regina, que no la miraba, sino que esperaba sentir. Luego vio el sexo húmedo y palpitante, lleno de aquella dulce delicia. Ésta vez no podía conformarse con menos; debía tenerlo todo de aquella mujer

\- ¡Regina! – estaba muy excitada, pero necesitaba tener su atención – Regina, escucha…

\- ¡Si! – suspiró, tratando de volver en sí

\- ¿Me dejarás? – la mirada le decía, todo lo tácito en aquella pregunta.

 _"… Some better love, but there's no better love. That beckons above me and there's no better love, that ever has loved me, there's no better love. Darling, feel better love. Feel better love…"_ Regina estaba paralizada. Aquella chica lo ambicionaba todo, su entrega absoluta; pero ella no sabía si estaba lista para aquello.

No quería romper la magia del momento. ¿Qué podría pasar? Simplemente, si no llegaba a sentirse cómoda, haría que todo aquello parara. Estaba segura que Emma lo entendería.

Sus expresiones parecieron delatarla, pues la chica la miró comprensiva. Se inclinó y besó dulcemente el monte de venus de su diosa

\- ¡Seré muy gentil! – le sonrió, y le dedicó un guiño – Pero eres tú quién manda…

\- ¡Soy tuya! – dijo sin más, luego de unos segundos de mantener un intenso intercambio de miradas con la rubia – ¡Tómame Emma!... Por completo… ¡Soy tuya! – se inclinó a besarla con pasión y urgencia

\- ¡Seré amable! – empezó a rozar su intimidad, con la punta de los dedos, llenándose con la dulce humedad de la morena; mientras lo veía, y la miraba, de forma intermitente.

 _"… And I have never loved a darker blue, than the darkness I have known in you, own from you. You whose heart would sing of anarchy, you would laugh at meanings, guarantees, so beautifully. When our truth is burned from history, by those who figured justice, In fond memory witness me, like fire weeping from a cedar tree. Know that my love would burn with me, We'll live eternally…"_ Entró en Regina de repente, pero con suavidad. La mujer sintió un escalofrío, recorrerla toda, hasta terminar en su clítoris. Respiró profundo, gimiendo en el proceso. Se reclinó y cerró sus ojos, para sentir a Emma, dentro de ella.

La chica comprendió que todo estaba bien. La morena la había dejado poseerla, y todo estaba fluyendo de forma natural. No había más que esperar, así que devoró a Regina lenta y suavemente, mientras disfrutaba de la cálida sensación de su interior. Su musa era maravillosa, por dentro y por fuera, en todo sentido.

 _"Because there's no better love. That beckons above me, there's no better love. That ever has loved me, there's no better love. So darling, feel better love, because there's no better love. That's laid beside me, there's no better love. That justifies me, there's no better love. So darling, darling, feel better love… Feel better love… Feel better love… Feel better love… Feel better love…"_ Emma se movía con suavidad e intensidad dentro de Regina. Mientras que por dentro todo era paz, la boca de la rubia, le declaraba la guerra al sexo de la morena. Por dentro la calma, por fuera la furia.

La mano libre de Emma iba y venía, entre rozar los labios de la morena, estimular sus senos, y masajear su cadera. Se sentía como un infante en una feria. Aquél cuerpo era su lugar de diversión particular, y el sexo de la morena, la dulcería de preferencia.

\- ¡Eres tan dulce! – pudo decir, mientras se separaba de aquel manjar – ¡No dejo de sorprenderme! ¡Lo amo! – volvió a entregarse.

Regina sólo pudo mirarla y sonreír, de satisfacción y placer. Tomó sus rubios cabellos, y se dedicó a ver a Emma que, con los ojos cerrados, se ensañaba contra su clítoris. Era fuertemente atacado por la lengua de la chica, que lo chupaba y lo lamía intensamente.

 _"Because there's no better love. That beckons above me, there's no better love. That ever has loved me, there's no better love. So darling, feel better love, because there's no better love. That's laid beside me, there's no better love. That justifies me, there's no better love. So darling, darling, feel better love… Feel better love"_ Sintió cómo aumentaba la intensidad en su interior. Emma se había dejado llevar por la repuesta de sus contracciones internas. La morena no pudo protestar, porque en realidad no sentía que pudiese o quisiese hacerlo. Allí, ante la arremetida de su artista favorita, explotó su orgasmo más ansiado. Como nunca, gimió de placer, justo antes de gritar el nombre de la chica, con erotismo.

\- ¡Ahhh, Emma! – volvió a gemir y ahogó el segundo grito.

La chica se quedó dentro de ella, disfrutando de sus movimientos en respuesta al placer. Lamía suavemente, lo que antes atacaba con pasión. Regina no paraba de estremecerse, retorcerse y frenar sus impulsos de gritar. El corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Ahora sí, Emma estaba satisfecha, y ni hablar Regina. Salió con delicadeza, y besó nuevamente aquél monte de venus. Ayudó a Regina a tenderse en el sofá, exhausta, y como pudo, se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola.

Regina se arrimó, y ambas quedaron mirando al techo, implacablemente blanco. Estaban muy pegadas, y Emma, con la pierna izquierda en el piso, mantenía el equilibrio. Suspiraron en el mismo instante, en el que justamente terminó la canción.

De repente, la música cambió de estilo. "Let me in" se hacía sentir. La letra podía ser más que apropiada, pero el ritmo las hizo reír con ganas.

Cuando pararon de hacerlo, Regina, que seguía contemplando el alto techo, se llevó el brazo derecho a la cabeza

\- ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a reír

\- "Let me in" – Emma la miraba de lado. También reía, y las lágrimas salían

\- ¡Bueno! – ella también volteó – No siento que la diferencia de edades haya hecho esto… – volvió a reír, inconsciente del trasfondo de sus palabras

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la rubia quedó impactada por la frase sobre "la diferencia de edades", pero al notar la risa de la morena, supuso que no había sido un mal comentario. Intentó disimular – ¡No!... Igual, me dejaste entrar… – colocó su mano en el vientre de Regina.

Ambas se miraron. Regina no notó el efecto de sus palabras sobre Emma, y ella, pero sí la mirada que la chica le dedicaba. Tenía la impresión que, ambas, se estaban dedicando el mismo sentimiento. Un calor interior la llenó, y al sentir los labios suaves de la chica, volvió a experimentar ese escalofrío, y una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Ese beso tierno, denotaba que lo que había pasado, no había sido sólo sexo. Eso la asustó.

\- ¡Emma! – colocó su mano derecha, sobre la mejilla de la rubia, dedicándole una mirada tierna – ¡Qué hice! – cerró los ojos

\- ¡No Regina!... ¡Mírame! – ella hizo lo mismo, sobre el rostro de seda de su musa – Abre los ojos, y mírame… – paró unos segundos mientras recibía su atención – ¡¿Qué hicimos?!

Regina se trató de levantar, en un impulso de huida. Emma se lo permitió, quedado sentada mientras la morena se paraba frente a ella

\- ¡No fue sólo sexo! – se adelantó la rubia – ¡Sé que lo sentiste! – Tomó la mano de la morena y la volvió a colocar contra su pecho. Aún su corazón latía a mil por hora

\- Emma, yo… – sentía el latir de ese joven corazón. Lo tenía en sus manos, en sentido figurado, pero lo sentía latir en ella, literalmente – Yo… Yo…

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – Estaba contrariada. Sabía de sobra que la morena le correspondía, pero no lo afirmaba – Yo te entiendo… – bajó la mirada. No podía evitar estar triste y molesta. Era la morena la que la había buscado, consolidando ese sentimiento entre ambas

\- Yo… ¡Me siento mal! – se soltó, y corrió directo al baño. Las náuseas la invadieron, se había mareado al pararse de esa manera brusca, y con la presión del momento, sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno. Estaba somatizando la culpa que ahora sentía.

Emma corrió tras de ella, y se encontró detrás de la puerta del baño, escuchándola devolver lo que supuso que era el desayuno

\- ¿Estás bien? – estaba preocupada

\- ¡Si! – dijo cortante, mientras seguía en aquél predicamento, arrodillada en el baño – Es decir, no… ¡Ya salgo! – se levantó, se miró en el espejo, y se reprochó la vida.

Regina se lavó la cara, se enjuagó bien la boca, y tiró de la cadena. Se colocó frente a la puerta del baño, y suspiró antes de abrirla. No podía hacerle eso a Emma, no se lo merecía. Estaba clara sobre los sentimientos de la rubia. Si bien ahora eran nuevos ante sus ojos, su conducta no podía tener bases referenciales en un pasado de confusión y malos entendidos.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró sola. Caminó a la sala, hasta el sofá que albergó su orgasmo, y allí encontró a la chica, recostada, tomando vino

\- ¡Nunca había tenido ese efecto en nadie! – la miró, esperando una respuesta, mientras tomaba otra copa de vino

\- Ni lo has tenido… ¡Ni lo tendrás! – se sentó a su lado – Éste no es un efecto causado por ti… Yo… me emocioné, y me levanté bruscamente… A mi edad, a veces, suceden esas cosas – Le dedicó un guiño. Trataba de disculparse, a su manera – Más aún, si acabo de hacer el amor de forma tan intensa… – le dedicó una mirada pícara, y esa sonrisa de medio lado que la caracterizaba

\- ¡Regina! – la chica no pudo evitar el sonreír, avergonzada – ¡Oye!... Para con eso de "a mi edad" – hizo comillas en el aire – ¡Son cuarenta, no ochenta! – le dijo, como si nada – Y creo que igual te verías así buena… – susurró esa última frase

\- ¿Si? – pero ella la escuchó, y le respondió de forma maliciosa.

\- ¡Si! – se levantó y apagó la música – Ven a mi cama…

\- ¿Para qué? – volvía a tener ese toque perverso en el rostro

\- ¡Hazme sudar Regina! – se acercó, y se inclinó, hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro – Mis ganas de ti no acaban con un par de orgasmos… ¡Esa es la verdad! – tomó el vino, y las dos copas.

Regina bajó la mirada, y ahora sonreía apenada. Se sonrojó nuevamente, ante el descarado deseo de la rubia. Ella volvió a mirarla con ternura y resignación

\- ¡No puedo quedarme hoy Emma! – le dijo, levantándose, haciéndole frente a la chica

\- ¡Lo sé! – bajó la vista. Volvió a mirarla, dejó la botella en la mesa, y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella – Pero un par de horas más… No harán daño… ¿o sí?... – la rubia sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras balanceaba sensualmente a la morena

\- ¡Emma! – le daba una pequeña advertencia – Debemos hablar… Poner en claro todo esto – hizo gesto de señalar a ambas

\- ¡No! – parecía una niña malcriada – ¡Hoy no Regina! ¿Quieres compensarme?... ¡Regálame este día!… ¡Por favor! – la miró con ojos de cachorrito tierno

\- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! – la miró con dulzura – Te regalaría mucho más… – se dejó decir, casi sin saber por qué. Bajó la vista, y luego volvió a encontrarse con los verde y azul – ¡Una hora! ¡No más!

\- ¿Por qué tan poquito? – hizo pucheros. Luego la tomó de la mano, y la condujo al dormitorio

\- ¡Mi hijo me espera! – le confesó

\- ¡Regina! – se paró en seco – ¡Claro! ¡Disculpa! – todo ese asunto de la maternidad de Regina, la desorientaba

\- ¡Tranquila! – se aferró a su cuerpo, y la tomó con fuerza – Una hora puedo… y… ¡Quiero!

Emma no necesitó más. La siguiente hora, fueron consumidas completamente por la pasión, y ese deseo intenso. También lo que experimentaban, todo aquello nuevo, y las barreras que habían dejado atrás ese día.

Cualquiera que las viera desde afuera, cual narrador omnisciente, diría que habían logrado un gran avance, que su relación había pasado a otro nivel; y en cierta forma, así era.

Regina se dirigió exhausta hasta el baño, se duchó y se arregló. Buscó su ropa, que estaba en el piso de la cocina, pero la rubia ya se la había arreglado en el mueble del comedor

\- Disculpa si he sido algo salvaje… – Emma se había colocado una bata casi transparente, que se le antojó provocadora. La rubia tomaba un pudín – ¿Quieres?... Quemar calorías da mucho apetito… – le sonrió con picardía

\- ¡Bueno! – se acercó, después de colocarse la ropa interior, el pantalón y la correa – ¡Dame! – fue a agarrar el cubierto

\- ¡No! – se lo retiró – ¡Yo te doy! – volvió a cargar la cucharilla con pudín de chocolate, y de forma sensual, se la dio a probar a la morena

Regina tomó el bocado de la forma más erótica posible, haciendo que Emma sintiera que había caído en su propia trampa. La besó con el sabor a chocolate, inundando sus sentidos

\- ¡Me voy! – se apartó, sonriendo como una ganadora

\- ¡Eres realmente malvada Regina Mills! – se rieron – Pero, si te vas… No verás cómo quedó el retrato… – había asestado el golpe de muerte

\- ¡Qué! – se sonrió mientras terminaba de anudar las trenzas de sus zapatos – ¡Eres la peor Emma Swan!... Te ordeno que me lo enseñes… ¡Ahora! – luchaba para disimular la sonrisa

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Estás loca! – se sentó a terminar el manjar de chocolate – ¡Aquí no mandas! – también trataba de ocultar lo divertida que estaba.

La morena no podía creer que la chica la manipulara de esa manera, con tal de que ella se quedara a su lado. Le daba placer esa situación

\- ¡¿Con qué esas tenemos?!... ¡Bien! – le advirtió – ¡Yo misma lo buscaré!

\- ¡No! – se paró como un resorte, detrás de la mujer, que suponía que era el cuadro envuelto, cerca de la entrada – ¡Regina!

Corrió detrás de ella, y no se percató que Regina se había parado en seco, volteándose para retarla, por lo que la tacleó, cual jugador de futbol americano. Ambas cayeron en la alfombra, afortunadamente, como aquella vez en la acera.

Emma sobre Regina, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, y roja como un tomate. La morena arrancó a reír, casi lloraba de la risa, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

\- ¡Emma! – apenas podía hablar – ¡Eres un desastre! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Emma extendió sus brazos, y se retiró de aquel magistral cuerpo, que se retorcía divertido por la situación

\- ¡Regina! ¡Disculpa! Yo… – la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada – Tienes razón… ¡Soy un desastre! – se levantó de un impulso, tomó el cuadro, lo desenvolvió, y lo puso sobre la mujer que reía, justo en su campo visual.

De repente, Regina se paralizó mirando aquella obra. Era impresionante. Más de lo mejor que ya le había demostrado Emma. Había logrado reflejar su alma. La morena no tenía palabras

\- ¿Te gustó? – ya sabía que sí, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

\- ¡Emma! – tardó en reaccionar – Una cosa…

\- ¿Qué? – estaba extrañada

\- ¡No lo dejes caer sobre mí! – la miró y sonrió

\- ¡Tonta! – se sentó con cuidado a su lado, sujetando el cuadro

\- ¡Es hermoso Emma!... No tengo palabras para expresarte lo mucho que admiro lo que hiciste… ¡Eres magnífica! – no apartaba la mirada del cuadro

\- ¡Tú eres la modelo magnífica! – ella no paraba de observar a Regina.

Para cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia había dejado a un lado el cuadro, y se dedicó a besar con sedienta pasión a su musa.

Regina logró recobrar la compostura, levantando a la chica en el proceso. Se sacudió la copa, y se arregló el cabello. Emma colocó el cuadro en su lugar, y lo envolvió

\- ¿Te lo llevarás?... ¿o? – preguntó, inocentemente

\- ¡Emma! – la miró conmovida – Por ahora, no creo que sea buena idea… Tendría que explicarle a Henry, mi hijo, qué hago desnuda en el cuadro… – terminó de arreglarse

\- ¡Si claro! – trató de disimular su contrariedad – ¡Ya veremos qué hacer!

\- ¡Si! – tomó sus cosas – ¡Ven aquí! – la cogió por la cintura y la besó con intensidad – ¡Debo irme! – se fue hasta la puerta – ¡Cuídate! – se volteó, lista para salir

\- ¡Regina! – la rubia se descubrió, sufriendo e inventando cosas para que se quedara – ¡Cuídate! – eso no era lo que quería decir

\- ¡Emma! – dijo, sin voltear a verla – ¿Hasta el domingo?

Emma se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo no querer verla el domingo, si deseaba tenerla allí siempre? No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero Regina debía estar en su vida, de alguna forma

\- ¡Hasta el lunes! – la vio desaparecer por la puerta – ¡Regina! – susurró.

Se sentía abandonada, miserable. Desde que su familia le dio la espalda, nunca se había sentido igual. ¿Qué se suponía que le pasaba? Ella no era así, y no quería sentirse débil e indefensa

\- ¡¿Quién se cree Regina Mills?! – se preguntó en voz alta.

Se fue molesta hasta la cocina, bufando, cuando el timbre sonó, con la misma urgencia de hacía un par de horas. Corrió hasta la puerta, y abrió de golpe, sintiendo cómo la alegría la invadía

\- ¡Volviste! – dijo, encontrándose en el desconcierto de aquellos ojos azul profundo.

 **oOo**

 **Regresé… Sé que estoy demorando un montón, y no es lo que quiero, pero no tengo remedio… Muchas responsabilidades.**

 **He aquí otro capítulo, con algunos obsequios para mi Sister, que me motivó a escribir éste SQ. Para ti EvilSwanQueen21.**

 **Gracias a todas las que comentan y se mantienen atentas, a las de siempre, a las de ahora… En especial a 15marday**

 **Por favor… Necesito de sus comentarios para seguir inspirándome… Gracias por los más de 150 Reviews… Lo aprecio en verdad…**

 **Les recomiendo leer el capítulo, escuchando las canciones: "No vuelvo jamás" y "Me encanta" son de Carla Morrison. "If you only knew" de Blubell, y "Better Love" por Hozier…**

 **Saludos…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

 **Negativa forzosa**

Ahí estaba, en la puerta, medio desnuda y con cara de idiota. Descubierta con las manos en la masa; o más que en la masa, en la morena

\- ¿Volví? – Elsa colocó su mejor cara de póker, y al ver las fachas de la rubia, lo entendió todo – La que ha vuelto no ha sido ella, he sido yo… – pasó, casi sin pedir permiso, atropellando a su amiga

\- ¡Elsa! … Yo… – las palabras no fluían, y los ojos parecía, que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Dos más dos, y Regina se había encontrado con su amiga

\- ¿Tú? – le habló, un poco desencajada –Tú eres… ¡Tú, Emma Swan!... Pensé que esperarías un poco más…

\- Elsa… No lo tenía planeado… ¡Te lo juro! – trataba de disculparse, pero fue interrumpida

\- ¡¿Qué?! – no le creía a Emma ese cuento – ¡Qué tú no planifiques tener sexo!... Eso lo sé… Sólo pon a una mujer desnuda en tu cama y… ¡Listo!

\- ¡Te estás excediendo! – empezaba a molestarse. Entendía el dolor de Elsa, pero nada de eso justificaba la ofensa, por más válida que ésta fuese

\- ¡Por favor Emma! – le dijo agotada, y sonriendo de forma indescifrable – ¿Qué crees que pensaría Regina de ti?

\- ¿Cómo? – ahora estaba contratacando. Eso caviló. ¿Por qué era tan cruel? – ¿Y qué debería pensar?

\- No creo que a ella le guste ese tipo de comportamiento de tu parte… – le hablaba seriamente, con el corazón en la mano

\- ¿De qué hablas? – se sentía perdida. Estaba molesta por lo que la chica intentaba sugerir, pero ahora no sabía cuál era la idea en realidad – Esto no ha sido premeditado… ¡Sólo pasó! Ninguna de las dos lo queríamos… Bueno, yo no la busqué – mentía en parte – Fue ella la que vino aquí, exigiendo yo no sé qué… Y bueno, ella parece ser una caprichosa… – no era lo que pensaba en realidad

\- ¿Parece? – la interrumpió, en tono irónico. Las observó con atención por unos segundos – Ella siempre ha sido una bandida, caprichosa y… y… ¡Perversa! – usualmente le costaba ser grosera, y expresarse mal de las personas.

Emma se le quedó mirando, atónita. Elsa debía estar detestando a Regina, porque, en un pobre intento, estaba tratando de insultarla

\- No creí que pensaras así de ella… – le dijo con franqueza, y bastante sorprendida

\- ¡Por favor! – Elsa estaba molesta ahora, y no lo disimulaba. Dudó en decir lo que tenía pensado, entonces prosiguió con su argumento – No seas sínica Emma Swan… Desde que me engañaste con ella, te lo he sacado en cara… ¡Que la detesto! – tendría que dejarlo así, por Emma

\- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Cómo?! – no podía estar hablando de Regina.

Emma sintió un mini infarto en ese momento. Le dio la espalda, y cerró los ojos mientras hacía una respiración profunda, agradeciendo a Dios que Elsa y Regina no se hubiesen encontrado. Ya sabía a quién se refería Elsa con todo ese drama

\- A ver… – la volvió a mirar a los ojos – ¿Qué importa lo que Regina Mills opine de mi vida sexual?

\- Pensé que te gustaba… ¡Es todo! – le aclaró – Que no te acostarías más con la tal Ruby, con unas y con otras…

\- ¿Qué crees que piense ella de ti? – le rebatió

\- Que soy una promiscua… ¡Al igual que tú! – recriminaba a Emma con la mirada – Por lo menos, se supone que eras mi novia, y que yo no tenía ninguna esperanza con ella…

\- ¿Y ahora si la tienes? – sentía curiosidad, por lo que se avecinaba. Se acercó a la rubia, hasta quedar cara a cara. No pretendía ser cruel, pero debía averiguarlo, antes de proseguir con aquella aventura

\- ¡Supongo que no! – la miró con intensidad – No tengo oportunidad… si tú decides aceptar que te gusta, y que quieres estar con ella… – la retaba

\- ¡Eso no es así! – alzó la voz, y se fue a la cocina, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Emma podía ser muy testaruda. No había querido ocultar aquel acto, lo de su encuentro con la morena. Justamente, el que Elsa la hubiese descubierto, en parte la había hecho sentir aliviada. Pero estaba claro que no había sido así. La joven asistente creía que se había encontrado con Ruby, y no con la mujer que compartían, de cierta forma.

Tenía que contarle lo que había sucedido, aunque eso le partiese el corazón a su mejor amiga. ¡Claro que se lo contaría!, pensó; entonces, la idea de que fuese cierto que ella había cedido a los encantos de la morena, la empezó a incomodar. Eso, no le hacía nada de gracia.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Por Dios! – La siguió. Ya estaba más que claro, pero su amiga se resistía – ¡Está bien! Ya entendí que "no te gusta Regina Mills" … Que no quieres tener nada con ella… Que sólo fue una atracción, que olvidaste en el instante que supiste quién era en realidad… – se le quedó mirando con resignación

\- ¡Así es! – Estaba loca. Ella se había vuelto loca, y ahora le mentía a Elsa. Su compañera la miraba de forma muy extraña – Fue sólo atracción física, sexo y nada más… Porque… ¿Sabes que hubo sexo entre nosotras?

\- ¡Si, lo sé! – se volteó dolida – Como sea que haya ocurrido, así fue… Y será siempre con todas… ¿O no Emma Swan? – acercó su teléfono a la boca de Emma

\- ¡Si Elsa, así es! – se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo – ¡Qué demonios! – trató de apartar el aparato – ¿Me estás grabando? – se enfureció

\- ¡Si! – la miró molesta – Para que no se me olvide, cuando esté con Regina Mills, que tú no estabas interesada, y que eso no habrá de afectarte… No sólo porque ella no te interesa, sino porque yo tampoco he sido importante… Porque todo es sólo sexo contigo, y nada más… ¿o no es lo que acabas de decir?

\- ¡Elsa! – se habían excedido, ambas. Pero Emma logró recuperar la compostura, en parte, porque sabía que le había dado en dónde más le dolía a la chica – ¡Para con esto!

\- Necesito grabarlo, para repetirme una y otra vez, que nunca nadie ha significado nada para ti, y que, si tengo la más mínima posibilidad con Regina, debo aprovecharla, sin pensar en tu bienestar… Debo dejar de creer que… que te importa… ¡Que te importo! – rompió a llorar.

¿Pero quién demonios podía entender a Elsa? No estaba segura si el drama era por ella, por Regina, o por ambas. Las mujeres podían ser la mejor forma de relacionarse, muy por encima de los hombres, pero ciertamente, el más complejo de los caminos.

\- ¡Elsa por favor! – la tomó de la cintura, y la acompañó a sentarse – ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

La chica paró de llorar, en seco. La miró fijamente por unos segundos, como dudando de la pregunta de Emma, y luego, volvió a hacerlo

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! – de verdad que estaba confundida – Quiero entender lo que dices Elsa, pero debes calmarte y explicarte mejor – le pasó una servilleta, para que secara sus lágrimas – A ver, respira – le hizo gestos para que la siguiera en inhalar y exhalar profundamente, varias veces – Eso… Vas muy bien.

Cuando la chica se tranquilizó, le hizo beber un poco de jugo de naranja, endulzado. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

\- Emma… Estoy impactada, es todo – la observó, con un dejo de dolor en su mirada – No significar nada para el mundo a veces me pega

\- ¡Vamos! – sonrió – Deja el drama… Que tú significas mucho para mí. No pienses que no tengo sentimientos… Que otras mujeres no signifiquen nada, no quiere decir que lo nuestro no fuese hermoso, y lo que tenemos ahora lo sea aún más… Y lo sabes…

\- Entonces… ¿por qué me mientes? – volvió a preguntar

\- ¿De qué hablas? – suspiró

\- Sobre Regina, y que no te importa – recalcó

\- Es que no te miento Elsa… ¡Por Dios! – estaba agotada – No siento absolutamente nada por Regina Mills, es sólo una atracción física. Una cuestión de orgullo nada más. Quería tenerla, y la tuve. Hice lo necesario para tenerla, y lo demás vino por cuenta de ella… Eso te lo aseguro. Ella es quien me ha buscado… Y si no me crees… Pregúntaselo

\- No… Está bien – bajó la mirada, y guardó su teléfono – Te creo. ¿Entonces no te importa lo que yo haga con ella? Bueno, y con eso que me acabas de decir…

\- ¡En lo absoluto! – actuó lo mejor posible.

La chica estuvo un rato con ella, preparando de comer, tomando vino y escuchando música; más no hablando particularmente de nada. En realidad, Elsa casi no interactuaba con la rubia, más que lo estrictamente necesario. Se le veía triste y pensativa

\- Voy al baño – dijo Elsa, quitándose el delantal

\- ¡Ok! – volteó Emma, que servía la comida

Llegó hasta el cuarto, y cerró la puerta. Abrió la llave del lavamanos, y dejó el agua correr. Se lavó la cara y las manos. Secó su rostro y quedó mirándose en el espejo. Cuando bajó la vista, observó un labial en el tope, junto a la loción. Era evidente que no era de Emma, y más aún, era obvio a quién pertenecía.

 **-xXx-**

Salió del apartamento de la rubia, con la adrenalina de lo que había vivido. Lo prohibido, el hecho de haber tenido sexo con aquella chica, propiciándolo ella, haberse sentido deseada, la aventura y todo lo que ella conllevaba. Sonrió como primer impulso, al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, bajando la mirada, sonrojándose sus mejillas. Aquello había sido una dulce locura.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y avanzó sin percatarse de su entorno, mientras sujetaba nuevamente su bolso. Cuando subió la vista, observó a Elsa avanzar por las escaleras, apretando el paso.

Se quedó paralizada. Sentía que la rubia la había visto, y se regresaría en cualquier momento a confrontarla.

Pero no fue así. Elsa iba tranquila. Se asomó de forma cauta por el espacio entre las escaleras, y observó cómo continuaba al mismo ritmo, subiendo como si nada.

Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, y tratando de calmar las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón. Estuvo a punto de que la descubrieran. Y no es que le importara, no, puesto que ella pensaba que no tenía que estar dando explicaciones de a dónde iba, con quién o para qué. Eso no era asunto de nadie.

Salió decidida a no darle importancia a lo que opinaran los demás. Ni siquiera Elsa. Ella estaba tratando de ser honesta con la chica, e iba a poner la distancia adecuada. Lo que no quería, era poner en evidencia a su retratista favorita.

Caminó la distancia que la separaba de su vehículo, con la euforia de las emociones encontradas, cada vez menos dispuesta a dar explicaciones de algún tipo. Estaba en negativa forzosa. Haría con su vida lo que le diera la gana, y no aceptaría reclamos de nadie. El único que tenía derecho a juzgarla, en dado caso, era su hijo; y hasta eso tendría sus límites.

Guardó las cosas en el asiento del copiloto, se montó en su coche, y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Indudablemente se veía hermosa; y con un brillo espacial, ese que se consigue cuando haces el amor con alguien que lo desea, que te desea. Buscó en su bolso el labial para retocarse, pero no lo encontró.

Repasó mentalmente la posible ubicación del cosmético, hasta que no tuvo dudas de su localización: estaba en el cuarto de baño. Lo había dejado en la casa de la señorita Swan. Nuevamente, su corazón empezó a latir a millón.

Tenía que avisarle a Emma. De ésta forma, tendría excusas para volver antes de lo esperado, y Elsa no se toparía desafortunadamente con él, descubriéndolas en el acto.

Tomó su celular para enviar el mensaje, y sin percatarse del remitente, contestó de forma automática una llamada entrante

\- Aló – estaba apurada por colgar, y seguir con su misión de escribirle a Emma

\- _¿Regina?_ – escuchó la tímida voz, al otro lado del teléfono.

Se quedó paralizada. Era como si toda la felicidad y adrenalina que había experimentado, se hubiesen evaporado de golpe, dejándola vacía y triste

\- _¿Regina?_ – insistió – _Sé que no quieres saber de mí, pero… Necesitamos hablar… Por Henry…_

\- Robin… ¡Cállate! – habló de forma seca, interrumpiéndolo – No ensucies el nombre de mi hijo, poniéndolo en tus labios

\- _Regina_ – se escuchaba abatido – _Escucha yo… Necesito verlo…_

\- ¿Acaso no me oíste? – una lágrima se asomó, y se sintió abatida – No quiero saber nada más de ti… ¿Desde cuándo mi Henry te importa?

\- _Por favor…_ – le suplicaba. Quería y deseaba la paz

\- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Cómo es que llamas? – estaba molesta, obstinada y confundida

\- _Regina… Ya estoy fuera de riesgo, y de peligro. Me permiten hacer llamadas, y recibir visitas, nuevamente, los sábados y domingos_ – le comentaba, a expensas del silencio sepulcral, al otro lado de la línea – _Y necesito… El terapeuta dice que debo empezar a interactuar con mi… mi familia, mi hijo…_

\- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba en shock, pero por el descaro de Robin – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir mí familia? ¡¿Cómo?! – sentía nauseas de sólo oírlo – Mi hermana Zelena está en coma… Por tu culpa… Tenías una aventura con ella… ¡Por el amor de Dios! – Empezó a llorar, sin saber cuándo ni cómo – Eres un cínico… ¿Quién es tu familia? O es que querías que llevara a Zelena y a Henry, y los dejara contigo a solas… ¿eso es lo que querías?

El hombre se había quedado callado, recibiendo la avalancha de dolor que Regina le estaba depositando. Estaba impactado por la noticia de Zelena, puesto a que no manejaba la información

\- _Regina… Yo…_ – trató de controlar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo, pero las palabras no le salían

\- ¿Tú qué?... ¿Robín, tú qué? – estaba agotada emocionalmente de aquella historia – Tú me traicionaste, me humillaste, con unas y con otras… Y no conforme con eso, seduces a mi hermana… Dejas a tu hijo solo, por irte a gozar con tus amantes… Y hasta con… Zelena. ¿Qué estúpida fui? – susurró esa última frase, pero para que la escuchara – Y, no obstante, abusas de mí… No creo que no estés claro… Nuestra separación es inminente.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. Lo único que se podía oír, era el llanto ahogado de la morena, cargado de un profundo e hiriente dolor

\- Esto que siento… Esto me está matando Robin. Acabaste conmigo – notaba cómo su pecho le dolía, hasta el punto de sentirse mareada, con falta de oxígeno – No me importa lo que necesites, y si quieres ver o no a Henry… Eso ya lo veremos en la corte…

\- _¡Regina, por favor!_ – suplicó una vez más

\- ¡Regina nada! – se llenó de valor y de furia – Te voy a denunciar Robin, y para cuando acabe contigo, no vas a poder ni pensar en nuestro hijo… O, mejor dicho, en mí hijo – pronunció con fuera las últimas tres palabras – Ahora, necesito que me dejes en paz… ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana, o te las verás más negras… Y no me interesa lo que pase contigo, si recaes, si te curas… si te mueres… ¡Nada!... ¡Olvídate que existo! ¡Que existimos! – colgó el teléfono.

Respiraba con dificultad. Su sangre corría a mil por todo su cuerpo. Sentía su cara enrojecida y caliente a causa de la ira. Dio un fuerte grito dentro del carro, golpeó un par de veces el volante en el proceso, antes de dejarse llevar por el dolor. Lloró por demás.

Se sentía débil, y no estaba apta para manejar. El mareo aumentó, haciendo que necesitara reclinar el asiento del piloto, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Estaba temblando. Como pudo, tomó nuevamente el móvil, y llamó a Diana

\- _Hermosa criatura… Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas_ – le saludó, comentándole aquello en tono divertido – _¿En qué andas Regina Mills?… Mira que te conozco…_

\- Disculpa Male… ¿Podrían venir por mí? – apenas podía hablar. Se notaba que estaba desecha

\- _¿Dónde estás?_ – se alarmó. La forma en la que le habló Regina, era indicativa de problemas

\- En el carro… En el estacionamiento de la empresa – apenas pudo terminar – Ven por favor, no me siento bien… – soltó el teléfono, y se desmayó

\- _¡Regina!_ – la llamó, tratando de calmarla – _¿Regina?... ¡Regina!_

 **-xXx-**

Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital. Se percató de ello inicialmente, por la vía que tenía en la mano derecha. Sabía que no estaba sola, pues a su encuentro acudieron las dos mujeres que más amaba

\- Mi amor… ¿Cómo te sientes? – le acarició el cabello

\- Regina… Mi vida – Diana se desarmaba cuando la morena tenía problemas fuertes de salud

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – estaba tratando de recordar

\- Estabas en el estacionamiento de la compañía… Me llamaste… – trataba de orientarla – ¿No recuerdas?

La cara de confusión de Regina, indicaba de todo menos que se acordara de algo. Se veía pálida

\- No… Sé qué estaba… – recordó su encuentro con Emma – Estaba…

\- ¿Estabas?... – preguntó Sarah, con dulzura

\- Iba a buscar unos papeles, creo… No sé… – mintió – ¿Por qué tuvieron que internarme?

Las rubias se miraron, con cara de circunstancia, lo cual, lejos de calmar a Regina, la alertó de que algo sucedía

\- Regina… Me llamaste para ver si te podía buscar en el estacionamiento – se sentó de medio lado, en la cama, dejándole la silla a su mujer, que hizo lo propio – Dijiste que te sentías mal, y por el tono, deduje que no podías manejar. No sólo te escuchabas mal físicamente, sino anímicamente…

Regina revivió lo sucedido, la conversación con Robin y el malestar, fruto del disgusto, de la actividad física con Emma, y el no haber almorzado como se debe

\- ¿Me desmayé, cierto? – preguntó, con vergüenza

\- ¡Sí! – respondió la embarazada – Y no sólo eso, sino que permaneciste así hasta ahora…

\- Tratamos de despertarte… ¡Y nada! – se veía algo alterada – De verdad que nos pegaste un susto de los buenos… De no ser porque tenías pulso…

\- ¡Male! No seas macabra – Sarah no quería ni imaginarse que algo malo le pasara a Regina – ¿Ahora si recuerdas? – la tomó de la mano con cuidado, acariciándola

\- ¡Si! – bajó la vista – Es que no había comido, se me pasó la hora… Y recibí una llamada que me hizo disgustar muchísimo… Entonces, creo que colapsé.

Nuevamente, las rubias se miraron de forma cómplice

\- ¿Podemos saber qué tipo de llamada? – se adelantó Diana

\- Si Male – dijo, casi sin fuerzas – El imbécil de Robin… Pero, por lo momentos, no quiero hablar nada de eso…

\- ¡Está bien! – dijeron ambas en coro

\- Lo que necesites – aclaró Sarah – ¿Si? – le sonrió, levantándose y besándola en la frente

\- ¿Y no les parece extremo esto? – señaló la vía en su mano derecha

\- ¡Estabas deshidratada! – afirmó la embarazada

\- ¡Voy a llamar al doctor! – salió de inmediato de la habitación la otra rubia

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le habló claro la morena

\- Te hicieron varios exámenes de rutina, porque tenías la tensión muy baja – afirmó, apretando su mano – Me imagino que, para ver los valores de colesterol, hemoglobina y esas cosas – dijo, como si nada – Pero tú no te preocupes, seguro fue la impresión… Y te darán de alta… Ya mandamos a buscar a Henry. Hablamos con Marian y Glass… Y lo van a llevar al apartamento…

\- No es para tanto Sarah, yo voy a estar bien… – afirmó, con vergüenza de que no lo estaba.

En ese instante, llegó el médico portando su característica ficha del paciente, y demás implementos. Las rubias se apartaron, abrazándose de lado, expectantes de las indicaciones del médico

\- Señora Mills – le saludó – Soy el Doctor Archie… ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Pues… Para haberme desmayado un buen rato… Algo mareada, como con un peso en la cabeza… Pero mejor – dijo, entre sarcástica y honesta

\- Entiendo… – le sonrió – Ya tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre, y pues, debe cuidarse…

\- ¿Pasa algo doctor? – se asustó

\- No se alarme… Tiene el colesterol rondando el máximo permitido, pero con la dieta que hará, mejorará. También le voy a recetar unas vitaminas, ácido fólico… Para que suba las defensas y la hemoglobina – el hombre estaba en su papel, sin saber que aquella morena era una testaruda – Y pues, debe poner de su parte con la alimentación…

\- Bueno doctor, no es para tanto entonces… – se dejó decir Regina

\- Usted lo decidirá Señora Mills… Su vida y la del bebé están en juego – le habló con franqueza.

Las dos mujeres clavaron sus ojos en los de la morena, y ésta, miraba incrédula a su tratante

\- ¿Qué? – agitó su cabeza – ¿Qué bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? – miró a sus amigas, de forma intermitente.

Aquel hombre no se extrañó de la pregunta, pero confirmó al momento, que la mujer aún no sabía de su condición y las rubias no se lo habían adelantado

\- Señora Mills, sus exámenes de sangre indican que usted está embarazada – le aclaró

\- ¡No! Eso… Eso no es posible, no – negaba con la cabeza, atónita ante aquella afirmación – Doctor, yo soy una mujer de cuarenta años… Y no puedo tener hijos, soy estéril – afirmó – Debe haber algún error

\- Bueno Señora Mills, vamos a hacer una orden para que le repitan los exámenes… ¿Le parece? – habló con conciencia, para no alterar más a la paciente – Y le recomiendo que vaya a su ginecólogo, lo antes posible, para una revisión hormonal completa…

\- ¡Hágalo! – se alteró – Pero le repito que es imposible… Yo no he… – se veía perturbada. Recordó la violación, y otros detalles

\- ¿Usted? – trataba de calmarla – Vamos a repetir los exámenes, y mientras se hidrata… Relájese…

Diana se acercó a la morena, y la acarició. Sarah se sentó a su lado, y la tomó de la mano. El doctor les hizo señas de que la mantuviesen calmada.

La enfermera llegó, junto con la del laboratorio. La analista tomó las nuevas muestras, y se las llevó. Antes de salir, la rubia preguntó

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo están los resultados? – revolvía el cabello de su amiga

\- El doctor se los hará saber – y se retiró.

Cuando se quedaron solas, volvieron a concentrarse en su amiga mutua

\- ¡Pero qué simpática! – refunfuñó Diana

\- ¡Male! – corrigió a su mujer – Regina… Cariño…

Ella estaba en shock. Nunca pudo concebir, mientras estuvo en buenos términos con Robin. Se había hecho millones de pruebas, tratamientos, y aunque todos indicaban que nada era atípico, desencadenaban en la infertilidad. Su esposo se negaba a examinarse, alegando que él era perfectamente fértil, y que así lo decían sus resultados anteriores.

Posterior a la adopción de Henry, ya hacía dos años, se había hecho un par de tratamientos de última generación. Adicional, a Robin le habían practicado una operación, y también se había tratado; pero su matrimonio ya estaba en ruinas, y prácticamente no mantenían relaciones.

Casi un año había pasado sin tocarla, pese a que ambos lo propiciaban, por alguna razón no se concretaba. Y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Zelena Mills

\- Regina… – prosiguió Diana – Seguro es un error. Quizás alguna hormona enloquecida… Vamos a esperar a los resultados, y a una cita con Kathryn. Ella ha llevado todo tu caso, y el nuestro, a nivel de estado de la paciente y fertilidad…

\- Ella me aseguró, que después de los últimos tratamientos, y la operación de Robin – estaba asustada – Era seguro y bastante probable que quedara en estado… Pero no pasó…

\- ¿Y qué ocurría si no? – preguntó Sarah, empatizando con su preocupación

\- Que era definitivo… Alguno de los dos no podía concebir, o era un caso de incompatibilidad fuerte – aseguró, llevándose la mano al vientre – Lo intenté tanto… Seguí cada tratamiento, receta, rutina… Y ahora que lo he olvidado, por completo… Yo…

\- Tranquila Regina – la acarició, sentada a su lado

\- Si mi amor, cálmate… No hay por qué pensar en esa posibilidad – la tranquilizó Diana – No es la primera vez que estabas con Robin, después de aquellos tratamientos… Y ya entraste en los cuarenta, así que las hormonas se van alborotando, que te lo digo yo…

Diana había intentado concebir primero. Al ser mayor que Sarah, fue sometida a varios estudios y técnicas para aumentar la fertilidad. En el proceso habían descubierto su menopausia temprana, el riesgo asociado a la fecundación en ese caso, y el cáncer.

He allí que Sarah, cuatro años más joven, y perfectamente sana, adelantara sus planes de maternidad. Aun así, la pequeña Regina, podía ser hija de cualquiera de las dos, porque dos óvulos habían sido fecundados, uno de Diana y el otro de Sarah. Al presentarse su crecimiento, de la forma esperada, resultaba evidente que pudiese ser de la segunda.

La doctora Kathryn Midas, las había acompañado en todo éste proceso, recomendadas por la mismísima Regina

\- No me ha bajado… – las veía con ansiedad, y lágrimas en los ojos – No lo había notado… Por todo esto… Yo…

\- ¡Cálmate Regina! – Diana la abrazó

\- Si Regina… Tú nunca fuiste muy regular que digamos – era cierto, más no en los últimos tres años de tratamiento – Con todo lo que ha pasado, las preocupaciones, el estrés… No es nada concluyente…

\- ¿Y las náuseas? ¿y los mareos? – preguntó, con dolor en su expresión

\- ¡Colesterol! ¡Triglicéridos! ¡úlcera! – Saltó la mayor, haciéndolas sonreír en el proceso – Ya estás viejita… Así que no te hagas ilusiones… Tu cuerpo no ha rejuvenecido. Ustedes dos son de lo peor… Yo no puedo ser la única que se está muriendo – bromeó, al peor estilo de su humor negro

\- ¡Male! – Se levantó su mujer, y salió de la habitación llorando – Lo siento Regina…

\- Male – la tomó de la mano

\- ¿Me excedí cierto? – le acarició el cabello

\- ¡Si! – le besó la mano, y la humedeció con sus lágrimas – La idea es que nos hagas sentir mejor – le dedicó un giño, y una sonrisa dulce, olvidando por un momento su incordio – Gracias por venir a rescatarme… Te prometo que no te daré más dolores de cabeza…

\- Regina, mi vida – la tomó de la barbilla – Tú nos puedas dar todo lo que quieras… Hasta dolores de cabeza… Pero debes prometerme que te cuidarás… Cuando yo no esté, tú…

\- ¡Cállate! – la interrumpió, con gesto de infante dolido – No lo menciones… Nunca más digas algo así… ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Está! – bajó la mirada

\- ¡Debes ir por tu esposa! – le ordenó – Yo trataré de clamarme y esperar… No debe ser más que un malentendido…

\- ¡Voy! – la besó en los labios, y se dirigió a la puerta – He sido una estúpida, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Total! – le confirmo

\- ¿Pero entiendes por qué? – había dolor y pánico en su mirada

\- ¡Si! – le dijo calmada – Nos tenemos las tres, y no nos vamos a abandonar… ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Te amo! – salió a buscar a su mujer.

Entonces, Regina se concentró en sentir su cuerpo, en hacer respiraciones para calmarse, en escucharse. No se había percatado de ningún cambio, salvo por su deseo sexual aumentado, atribuido a la locura que estaba viviendo, y las náuseas y mareos, que apenas iniciaban.

Tal vez si estaba embarazada. Se había sentido diferente, y no sabía por qué. No era Emma la que la afectaba, tal vez no. No estaba perdiendo la razón, sino que tal vez su cuerpo se había descontrolado a nivel hormonal, a causa del embarazo.

Pensó en cómo sería tener otro hijo. Un hermanito o hermanita para Henry. Se sentía miserable. Por un lado, ansiaba estar embarazada, y por otro, aborrecía la naturaleza de su concepción y al padre; a la vez no quería emocionarse y que fuese en vano.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, la hicieron marearse nuevamente. Se recostó, y cerró los ojos, acariciando su vientre con ambas manos

\- Si estás ahí bebé… Quiero que sepas que no te aborrezco – se decía para sí misma – Si estás allí, no te abandonaré y te amaré… Te protegeré…

Para cuando regresaron las rubias, Regina dormía plácidamente. Resultaba obvio que había llorado, y que se había clamado, justo antes de dormirse.

\- ¿Regina? – susurró Sarah

\- ¡Shiii! ¡Mujer! – respondió de forma casi inaudible, haciendo un gesto de silencio

Se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación, se taparon con una manta y se abrazaron

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – balbuceó Diana

\- Que está embarazada… – afirmó Sarah

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió

\- ¡Sólo lo sé! – afirmó – Dime que no lo has notado…

\- ¡Tienes razón! – contempló a la morena – Nunca ha dormido de día… ¡Es imposible que lo haga!

\- ¡Exacto! – concluyó Sarah.

Unas horas más tarde, llegó el doctor a la habitación. Encontró despierta a la mayor de las rubias, y a las otras dos mujeres, rendidas

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – le indicó, casi a señas

\- ¡Seguro! – asintió con la cabeza, y salieron del cuarto.

Ya en el pasillo, no hubo tiempo para protocolos

\- ¿Está embarazada? – era directa

\- ¡Ciertamente! – afirmó el doctor – Es lo que indican los exámenes de laboratorio, y los especiales que mandé a realizarle… Todo parece indicar que está entre la tercera y cuarta semana de embarazo…

\- ¡Mierda! – se llevó la mano a la boca

\- Intuyo que la tomó por sorpresa, o que no está feliz con el embarazo – prosiguió – Pero es importante que, en su condición, se ponga en control con un obstetra, lo antes posible

\- ¡Si doctor! – se concentró – ¿Cuándo nos la podemos llevar?

\- ¡Ya mismo! – firmó la ficha que tenía en mano – Ya la puedo dar de alta… Si prefiere, déjela descansar un poco más… O que la atienda un ginecólogo en turno…

\- ¡No! – lo retuvo por el brazo – Vamos a darle la noticia de una vez… Con usted hablándole, será más fácil… Además, su otro hijo la espera…

\- Ok, entiendo – Se dispuso a entrar

\- Primero despierte a la otra señora embarazada, se llama Sarah – le apuntó – y luego a ella… Y respóndale a lo que le pregunte, sin rodeos Doctor… Ella reacciona mejor de esa manera – le aclaró

\- Pero, cómo… ¿Usted no viene? – estaba confundido

\- Ya lo alcanzo… Debo hacer una llamada primero – aclaró.

Vio al hombre entrar por la puerta, a hacer lo indicado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Suspiró, y como pudo, buscó el número en su celular, y lo marcó

\- ¿Aló? ¿Elsa? – estaba intranquila

\- _¡Señora Fisher!_ – estaba sorprendida – _¿Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarla?_

\- Necesito un gran favor Elsa… Y te lo pido, llámame Diana, que no estamos en la oficina – era contundente

\- _Si Diana, dígame_ – corrigió

\- Disculpa que te moleste en tu día de descanso, pero pues tú llevas nuestros asuntos a la perfección – indicó – ¿Recuerdas dónde vivo?

\- _Si Diana, lo recuerdo_ – veía a su amiga dar vueltas, tratando de disimular su interés en la llamada – _y sé que es el Pent-house, estuve allí cuando lo remodelaron, y en navidad_

\- ¡Perfecto! – se alegró – ¿Te interrumpo? ¿Estás muy ocupada?

\- _¡Para nada!_ – aclaró – _¿Qué se le ofrece?_

\- Necesito que vayas ahora mismo para allá, por favor – estaba ansiosa por estar con Regina – ¿Podrías?

\- _¡Seguro!_ – se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a tomar su abrigo y sus cosas – _Voy saliendo… No estoy muy lejos…_

\- ¡Perfecto! – se alivió – Ahí vas a ver al señor de la recepción… Debe estar Smee

\- _Lo recuerdo…_ – le hacía señas a Emma de que tenía que retirarse

\- Le vas a decir que te de la "llave A" – continuó – Él va a entender… Espera en el lobby a Henry, y subes con él para el apartamento… Le dices que su madre ya viene, que está con nosotras comprando unos dulces, porque la tía Sarah tenía antojos… Nos esperas…

\- _Ok, Henry… Entiendo_ – abrió los ojos como platos, y su amiga igual, al oír aquel nombre de niño – _¿Y quién lo va a llevar? Imagino que Sídney…_

\- Sí, claro – aseguró – Ya lo llamo para indicarle, al igual que a Smee

\- _¡No se preocupe Diana!_ – la tranquilizó – _Yo me encargo de todo… Despreocúpese_

\- Lo sé Elsa, por eso te llamé – le agradeció a su manera – Sé que cuento contigo… Regina cuenta contigo – no se percató que cambiaba el tono

\- _Diana, disculpe_ – ya estaba lista para irse – _¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Regina está bien?_

\- ¡Sí! – dudó en responder, pero la chica siempre había sido leal, y se preocupaba genuinamente por la morena – Estamos en el hospital, pero está bien… Espéranos

\- _Ok_ – estaba inquieta – _Nos vemos_

\- Nos vemos – colgó.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos, y entró a la habitación con paso firme y rostro sereno. Al ingresar, observó a Sarah al lado de Regina, terminando de despertarla. El doctor, después del saludo, inició su discurso

\- ¿Descansó señora Mills? – revisó el historial, en la carpeta de la morena

\- ¡Si Doctor! – no se atrevía a preguntar

\- ¿Se siente mareada? – inició la ronda de preguntas – ¿Algo relevante que esté sintiendo?

\- Aún me siento cansada, y tengo mucha hambre – suspiró – No estoy mareada… El sueño ayudó a relajarme… Pero aún deseo dormir – se armó de valor – ¿Qué revelaron los resultados?

\- Está usted embarazada… – hizo lo que le sugirió la rubia – Por lo que se puede estimar y deducir, debe estar entre las tres a cuatro semanas de embarazo… Repetimos los exámenes, más otros especiales, y todo indica que lo está… Sólo falta un eco, y el examen físico… Pero no vemos que sea necesario por el momento… Bien puede usted acordar una cita, con su médico de cabecera…

Ahora Regina, tenía la mirada perdida. Se había hecho silencio en la habitación, tan tenso, que logró incomodar al doctor

\- Regina… ¿Le puedo decir Regina? – trataba de llamar su atención

\- Eh… Sí, si – bajó la cabeza, mirándose las manos

\- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Entiende la naturaleza de su situación? – preguntó apenado

\- ¡Si doctor! – subió la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Entiendo… Y sí, me siento bien – hizo una pausa, mirando a sus amigas – ¿Cuándo puedo retirarme?

\- Ahora mismo, si gusta… – aclaró. La vio asentir – Bueno, entonces… ¿Quién firmará el alta? – las miró a todas

\- ¡Yo! – levantó la mano Diana

\- Ok… Venga conmigo – le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara – Regina – la miró de forma tranquilizadora – Descanse… Y mucha calma

\- ¡Sí doctor! – respondió apenada.

Salieron de la habitación, y las dejaron solas. Ambas, embarazadas, se miraron con necesidad. Sarah la abrazó con fuerza, y pudo sentir a la pequeña Regina moverse, dentro del vientre de su amiga. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero, por primera vez en muchos días, no era de tristeza, miedo, o impotencia. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. Se sentía segura, entre los brazos de Sarah. Ahora compartían esa sensación

\- Si es niña… Y quieres colocarle tu nombre… Habrá dos mini Regina – bromeó

\- ¡Habrá dos! – rieron.

Sarah la apartó para mirar su rostro. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la morena, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y la besó

\- Seremos los seis para todo… Sin duda, mi familia va a crecer – se dejó decir, emocionada.

Se retiraron del hospital, con una Regina más relajada. Era una sensación agridulce, la esperanza y la resignación.

 **-xXx-**

Tomó el labial, y lo guardó en su cartera. Secó las lágrimas que, amenazaban con salir.

\- Emma… – susurró.

Almorzó con la rubia, lo que le había preparado. Elsa era una excelente cocinera. Emma siempre alababa esa cualidad de su amiga, y ésta ocasión, no fue diferente.

\- De verdad que te luciste – le dijo, sobando su barriga

\- Gracias cariño – se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios

\- ¡Anda! – le dio un empujoncito – Espérame que me baño, me visto, y regreso

\- Perfecto – se recostó de la silla – Ya recojo…

\- ¡Déjalo así! – le gritó, yéndose al baño – Toma otra copa de vino, y espérame en el sofá.

Hizo lo que Emma le indicaba, pero después de haber recogido y fregado los platos. Era en extremo organizada y pulcra. Se reclinó en el sofá, mientras consultaba en su móvil, las opciones en cartelera.

Ya Emma estaba vistiéndose, cuando a gritos, se ponían de acuerdo sobre cuál película ver. Bueno, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo, porque no podían ser más diferentes sus gustos, en aquel momento

\- ¡Comedia! – dijo Emma, acercándose a la rubia, que la esperaba en el sofá, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

\- ¡Drama! – se empecinó – Tiene que ser drama…

\- ¿Por qué quieres deprimirte? – sonrió – ¡Sé feliz!

\- Porque estoy deprimida… Y no me importa que tú estés feliz – puso los ojos en blanco

\- ¡Ok, ok! – cedió – ¡Será drama!

En ese preciso instante, sonó el celular de la rubia dramática, y ambas se sorprendieron, al leer el nombre del emisor

\- Es la señora Diana – se dejó decir – ¿Qué querrá?

\- Es tu día de descanso – indicó Emma, molesta por su encuentro anterior con la mujer que llamaba – No le atiendas…

\- ¡Debo atender! – aclaró

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, algo molesta

\- Seguro es algo de Regina – la miró con intensidad, y contestó.

Emma sabía que la chica tenía razón. Ella misma le atendería a Marco, si se tratase de trabajo, así fuese domingo por la tarde. ¿Cómo no responder a algo que tuviese que ver con Regina? Era evidente que, semejante diosa, tenía prioridad en la vida de Elsa. Sintió celos de aquella deducción.

Escuchar el nombre de esa otra mujer, que la había atacado en su propia casa el día anterior, la hizo sentir molesta. Le hacía constantes señas a la rubia para que colgara, y mandara a la porra a aquella mujer.

Luego mencionó a Henry, el hijo de la morena. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Empezó a sentir una ansiedad enorme. Su amiga no atinaba a darle a entender qué demonios pasaba. Sólo supo que debía ser algo importante, puesto que ahora Elsa cambiaba su expresión, pareciendo preocupada, y mencionaba el nombre de la discordia, Regina.

\- ¡Me voy! – dijo sin más, al colgar

\- Pero… ¿a dónde vas? – ya no le estaba gustando el asunto – ¿Pasó algo?

La rubia se detuvo por unos segundos, ya con su chaqueta y su cartera en mano. Dudó en decirle a Emma la verdad. Tal vez merecía quedar angustiada, o preocupada por lo que pasaba. Tal vez debía mentirle, y decirle que la estaban invitando a pasar la tarde. Pero ella no podía hacer eso, no era así. Ella amaba a Emma, por encima de cualquier cosa; y adoraba a Regina, lo suficiente como para no querer perderla.

\- Es Regina, está en el hospital – indicó, confundida por su ataque de franqueza – Está bien… O eso me dijo la señora Diana. Es todo lo que sé al respecto…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba impactada – Pero… Pero si…

\- ¡Tranquila! – no tenía tiempo para aquello – Debo irme, a cuidar a Henry…

\- ¿Cómo? – estaba saliendo del estado de shock – ¿Qué tú, qué?

\- Si Emma – le tuvo paciencia, y la besó – Ya lo he hecho antes… Colocó las manos en los hombros de la rubia – Nos vemos después ¿sí? – se aseguró de que la mirara

\- ¡Sí! – asintió por inercia

\- ¡Te aviso cualquier cosa! – le dio otro beso en la mejilla, y salió disparada, escaleras abajo.

Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Regina había salido de allí, radiante, llena de vida, y ahora estaba en el hospital. Recordó cómo recorrió su cuerpo, una y otra vez; mientras ella hacía lo propio. Nada tenía sentido.

Se dirigió como un autómata hasta el guardarropa, se cambió, recogió todo, y se quedó en la sala, acostada en el sofá, bebiendo vino, fumando, y escuchando música. Regina no salía de su cabeza.

No supo cuándo, pero se quedó dormida. Se sentía agotada, física y mentalmente. Había estado pendiente de las noticias que Elsa le pudiese enviar. Había sido en vano, por eso se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. Y como si de un dios se tratara, soñó con la personal, Regina.

Los sueños húmedos terminaron de forma abrupta, cuando su teléfono móvil, dio indicios de recibir las tan esperadas noticias. Automáticamente se incorporó, mientras accedía a los mensajes, donde se encontraban dos sin leer, de su amiga

 **Elsa:** ** _Emma. Regina me pidió que me quedara ésta noche, así que no volveré._**

 **Elsa:** ** _Regina está bien. Está embarazada :'(_**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Instintivamente, como alguien que cree ver alucinaciones, se llevó las manos a los ojos, sin soltar el celular. Releyó el mensaje un par de veces. Tomó la botella, aún llena, y se la llevó a su cuarto. Sería una larga noche.

 **-xXx-**

Ya hacía una hora y media, desde que Henry estaba con Elsa en el apartamento. El chico la conocía de sobra, y muchas veces habían jugado con su PSP, cuando iba a "visitar" a su madre en la oficina. Además, en múltiples ocasiones y eventos, habían coincidido y terminaban haciendo tonterías infantiles cuando nadie los veía. Se llevaban de maravilla, y se puede decir que se tenían mucho cariño.

Cuando escuchó el ascensor, su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa. Se incorporó, permaneciendo al lado de Henry, que estaba en el sofá jugando la partida que le correspondía. Se alisó la ropa, se acomodó el cabello, y observó cómo abrían la puerta.

En medio de las dos rubias, entraba la morena. Estaba algo pálida, pero hermosa, como siempre. No cargaba labial, y se veía terriblemente agotada. Aun así, sus ojos destellaban, con ese brillo especial que paralizaba a Elsa.

Henry corrió a los brazos de su madre, dejando el aparato en manos de la joven. Se abalanzó sobre ella, y la apretó con fuerza

\- ¡Mamá, mamá, estás bien! – cerraba sus ojos aferrada a ella

\- ¡Mi vida! – la morena se inclinó con cuidado, correspondiendo al gesto efusivo de su hijo – Si sólo he ido a comprar dulces con las tías – señaló la bandeja, que Sarah llevaba en las manos.

La mirada de Diana se encontró con la de la joven, haciéndole un gesto de aprobación

\- Hola Henry – le dijo la mayor de las rubias, revolviendo sus cabellos

\- Hola pequeño… – Sarah hizo lo propio – Hola Elsa… Gracias por haber venido – se dirigió a darle un abrazo

\- ¡Elsa! – su jefa la vio, mientras continuaba abrazando a su hijo, con especial ternura – Gracias por cuidar a Henry…

\- ¡Si mamá! – el niño abrió los ojos, y la observó – Estábamos jugando… Pero va ganado – hizo una mueca con la boca, de desaprobación

\- No puedes ganar todo el tiempo, mi vida – lo tomaba de la barbilla, para que la mirara – ¡Te extrañé! – lo besó con fuerza en la mejilla

\- ¿Estás enferma? – la miraba expectante a la respuesta, al igual que la joven asistente

\- ¡No mi vida! – le sonrió con amor – Sólo fuimos a comprar dulces…

\- ¿Y está todo bien? – el niño no estaba muy convencido de aquello – Pareces cansada

\- ¡Si Henry! – le indicó Sarah – Todo está muy bien… Hicimos muchas diligencias, y mamá está cansada.

Observó a Diana mirar con cara de circunstancia a su mujer, y dirigirse a las escaleras.

\- Elsa – dijo desde su nueva posición – Gracias por venir. Mañana hablamos en la oficina – empezó a subir – Me retiro, porque estoy agotada – sonrió de forma casi imperceptible – Mis amores, si se les ofrece algo, voy a estar en el cuarto… Me avisan para cenar

\- ¡Hasta mañana! – atinó a decir la chica, que se encontraba paralizada

\- ¡Ay no! – exclamó la embarazada, tomándola por el brazo – Nos has hecho un favor, y ya es muy tarde… Quédate a cenar, cariño

\- ¡Siiii! – gritó Henry muy animado, corriendo a los brazos de Elsa

\- Si Elsa, quédate… – le dedicó una sonrisa apacible y tierna

\- Y si se te hace muy tarde… Pues te quedas a dormir, total – dijo, como si nada – Pero sin acosarla Henry – le advirtió al niño – No te confíes Elsa, puede ser muy mandón…

\- Digno hijo de su Madre – afirmó, incrementando su sonrisa – Mi hijo te adora… Gracias Elsa. Quédate hoy, y mañana temprano Sidney te lleva a cambiarte a casa... Por favor.

Esa sonrisa y esa mirada la mataban. Cómo decir que no, ante tal afirmación. La vio caminar hasta las escaleras. Tomando su abrigo, perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando al infinito, como un autómata.

Henry la tomó del brazo, y la convidó a seguir con su duelo épico de video juegos. Ella aceptaba gustosa, pues quería al niño.

Estaba intrigada, sí. No se tragaba el cuento de la hospitalización de Regina. Había algo más y lo sabía. Lo presentía. Pero a su vez estaba dichosa, de haberle sido útil, y de poder quedarse en aquel lugar.

Sarah le hablaba de cuando en cuando, desde la cocina, para brindarle cosas, y tratar temas triviales. Se ofreció a ayudarla, pero la mujer trataba de ser muy autosuficiente, a sus ya ocho meses de embarazo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, prepararon la mesa. Henry ayudó, y seguía a Elsa a donde quiera que esta fuera

\- Hijo, Henry – lo abrazó – Dale un respiro al Elsa – le sonrió

\- No es nada Señora Fisher – aclaró

\- Ah… Bueno – asintió con gesto de molestia – Voy a ver a mi mamá, para que sepa que la comida está – corrió escaleras arriba

\- Sin correr Henry… Y cuidado con mamá – negó con la cabeza, viéndolo alejarse – Y tú Elsa… Llámame Sarah, por favor – le sonrió – Sé que te cuesta, pero me puedes llamar Sarah… Tengo una sobrina de tu edad que me llama Sarah, en vez de tía… No me molesta… Me hace sentir más joven. Más ahora que estoy tan gorda – hizo un puchero

\- Si… Sarah – se sonrojó – Pero me parece que el embarazo le ha sentado de maravilla – se veía muy hermosa, y para nada hinchada, manchada o demacrada

\- ¡Ojalá a Regina le siente igual! – se dejó decir pensativa, suspirando. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos como platos, llevándose la mano a la boca

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – apenas la había oído, pero el mensaje era claro.

Repasó con la vista que Henry no estuviese, y luego volvió a observar a la chica, que estaba visiblemente asombrada

\- Disculpa Elsa, quise decir que Regina se mejore – estaba claro que, había cometido una indiscreción, y eso no era común en ella

\- No tiene que disculparse – estaba en shock. Temía haber escuchado bien – Puede contar con mi discreción – no atinó, sino a sentarse, dejando de lado a la rubia, y a mirar al espacio vacío frente a ella

\- Elsa… Lo sé – le puso la mano en el hombro

\- ¿Está?... ¿La jefa está? – preguntó sin más. Tenía que saber

\- ¡Sí! – recalcó Sarah – No se supone que lo deberías saber, pero ya lo sabes… Henry no debe saberlo aún. Es muy pronto

\- ¡Entiendo! – afirmó, mirando a la rubia, expresando su aceptación y compresión.

En eso, escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Elsa tragó grueso, y respiró profundo. Sarah se acercó a la mesa del comedor, a dónde se dirigían Diana, Regina y Henry. Tomó su celular, y le escribió a la única persona capaz de comprender y compartir sus sentimientos, Emma.

 **oOo**

 **Saludos gente… Me disculpo de corazón, por la demora.**

 **He estado tan ocupada, que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme como es debido. Me gusta hacer lo mejor posible con cada capítulo, editarlo, y que sea sustancioso. Eso hace que me demore un poco más.**

 **Estoy en proceso de mudanza, de país y todo, y eso le agrega más dificultades al proceso de cada capítulo. Sin mencionar lo que hay que dejar al día en el trabajo.**

 **Les a gradezco a las de siempre, a las de ahora… Las que comentan, me dan su opinión, y se imaginan futuros alternativos para la historia. Sus reviews me animan a continuar, a apresurarme, y me inspiran para hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Aún es que falta camino por andar con Emma y Regina, pero les prometo que haré de ese recorrido algo interesante. ;)**

 **Espero sus comentarios y opiniones…**

 **Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

 **Fool me once**

Durante la cena, Regina parecía especialmente interesada en lo que había hecho su hijo durante el día. Se distraía por momentos, pero se dedicaba con devoción a Henry. Él le contaba lo feliz que estaba de ganarle a Elsa, en una ocasión.

Las tres rubias correspondían a dicha interacción, con frases graciosas para el niño, haciéndolo enojar, temer y reír, más de una vez. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, su madre le indico que podía retirarse, directo a la regadera.

\- Pero mamá… Quería jugar un rato más con Elsa… – su tono era de genuina súplica

\- ¡No Henry! – revolvió sus cabellos – Ya has jugado bastante con ella, y Elsa debe descansar. ¿Sabes? Mañana trabajamos…

\- ¿Y puedo ir a la oficina con ustedes? – preguntó, con el brillo del deseo en sus ojos

\- No… Porque tienes que quedarte, a cuidar a la tía Diana y a la tía Sarah – le acarició la mejilla

\- ¡Ah! – se notaba decepcionado

\- ¿Acaso no quieres cuidarme, Henry? – indicó la rubia mayor – Te puedo recordar que también soy muy divertida – le dedicó un guiño, y lo vio sonreír

\- ¿Por qué siento que me da miedo ese comentario? – prosiguió la morena

\- ¿Por qué yo siento lo mismo? – recalcó Sarah.

Todos rieron al unísono, exceptuando a Elsa, que se les unió casi al final, algo desubicada

\- Ay Elsa… – Regina reía, y se veía especialmente hermosa – Tú no te imaginas las cosas que éstos dos se inventan – le habló con absoluta familiaridad – No… Si es que, lo mejor es que Sarah también se quede – Miraba a Diana divertida

\- Bueno… ¿Qué te puedo decir? – les dedicó otro guiño – Puedo ser "extra" divertida – estaba feliz de ver a la morena reír

\- Si… Elsa, de encontrarlos llenos de barro, de pies a cabeza – acotaba la embarazada, llevándose las manos a la cara

\- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó – Yo no soy tan divertida Henry. ¡Créeme! – miraba al niño.

Bromearon un par de minutos, antes de que Regina, volviera a ejercer su papel materno

\- Bueno jovencito… No se me haga el loco – se levantó – Vamos, le toca bañarse, y a la cama. ¡Vamos! – lo tocó por la espalda, indicándole que subiera

\- ¡Ya va! – se paró en seco – Me voy a despedir…

Fue corriendo donde Elsa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo ruborizarse. Luego, se dirigió donde Diana, la besó y la abrazó fuerte

\- ¡Ey chico, cuidado! – exclamó la rubia, haciendo ruidos, como si le faltase el aire – No dañes la mercancía

\- Descansa tía… Yo mañana te cuido – le colocó su manita en la mejilla.

La rubia sintió un vuelco en su corazón. El niño podía ser terriblemente tierno, y ella no estaba en su mejor momento.

Henry corrió hasta donde estaba Sarah, la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla, y luego se inclinó, para besar su barriga

\- Hasta mañana pequeña Regina – le susurró al vientre materno – Que descanses tía – Corrió escaleras arriba.

Las tres amigas, pasaron de estar alegres, a estar profundamente conmovidas, compartiendo miradas cómplices, y asomando alguna que otra lágrima. Elsa, por otro lado, se sentía fuera de lugar

\- Discúlpanos Elsa – indicó Sarah – Es que ya estamos viejas, y un poco sentimentales…

\- No se preocupen, no me parece que estén viejas – les sonrió – Y conmoverse con un niño tan tierno como Henry, es apenas lógico – Se levantó, y empezó a recoger

\- ¿Qué haces? – saltó la embarazada

\- ¡Ayudar! – dijo, como si nada

\- ¡No, no, no! – prosiguió – Tú eres invitada… Ya hiciste bastante por hoy, y en exceso sobre tus funciones, por motivos excepcionales – se dirigía a ella, a quitarle el plato de las manos

\- ¡Ujuuu! – exclamó Diana – Esto se va a poner bueno – sonriendo, se acomodó en la silla

\- Elsa… Yo como tú, me relajo y me siento, antes de que me vaya peor – se sentó la morena, que compartía la insana curiosidad de su otra amiga

\- ¡Pues no! – se impuso, con una fuerza que no supo de dónde salía – Porque usted ha bregado todo el día, y está embarazada. La señora Diana necesita descansar, ya que el tratamiento en extenuante… Y la señora Regina, acaba de salir de la clínica… Así que ¡sí, sí, sí! – le quitó nuevamente el plato, y empezó a recoger todos los demás, ante la vista atónita de las mujeres – Voy a recoger, voy a fregar y a ayudar a dejar todo listo… Mientras, ustedes se relajan y miran – Terminó con una primera tanda – Ya regreso…

Se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tanto la morena, como la rubia mayor, estaban impactadas por lo que acaba de hacer Elsa, pero, sobre todo, porque Sarah no la hubiese aniquilado. Por el contrario, la embarazada se dirigió robótica hacia su puesto anterior, y se sentó, colocando las manos sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Eso acaba de ocurrir? – dijo la recién ubicada rubia, algo pasmada

\- ¡Sí! – respondió la morena con cautela

\- ¡Sí! – reforzó la mayor, divertida

\- ¡Ok! – soltó Sarah, como si nada – Bueno… Alguna de ustedes, que le diga cómo traer las cosas del postre… Quiero Helado…

Se echaron a reír. Elsa había calado bien por separado, y como trabajadora; pero ahora, combinaba a la perfección en su selecto grupo

\- Nunca había oído tanto "usted" y "señoras", juntas, en una oración hacia mi persona – Susurró. Reían, mientras continuaba acariciando su barriga por instinto

\- ¡Cállate! – tapó su boca – Nos va a oír, y se va a ofender – prosiguió la morena – ¡Yo voy! – sintió la mirada de Diana, sobre esa última afirmación – ¿Qué? – hizo gesto de pregunta inocente

\- ¡Nada! – sonrió, de forma perversa, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo – No he dicho nada…

\- ¡Pero lo pensaste! – volteó su esposa, quitándole las palabras de la boca a la morena – Regina – ahora la miraba, con seriedad – Esa chica es noble, joven y hermosa, por dentro y por fuera

\- ¡Caramba! – se acomodó en la silla, interrumpiéndola – No sabía que conocías tan afondo a Elsa – La miraba con ironía

\- ¡Male! – Incitó Regina, ante la mirada de Diana, y el silencio de Sarah – ¿Tú estás celosa? – se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con maldad

\- ¿Yo? – soltó una carcajada – ¡Por favor! – se volteó, con cara de pocos amigos.

Tanto la rubia, como la morena, estaban atónitas con el comportamiento de Diana. Nunca, en muchos años de conocerla, y de vivir juntas, la habían visto ponerse así. Por lo menos no por una mujer, y menos con Sarah. Era del conocimiento público que, ella sólo tenía ojos para su "Maléfica"

\- Bueno… ¡Disculpa! – dijo Regina, presintiendo que algo más sucedía. Algo que sólo su socia sabía – Voy a la cocina, a ver que se traiga lo del helado.

Se quedaron solas, y al fin Diana se volteó a ver a su mujer. Ésta estaba callada, expectante a su reacción

\- ¡Te amo! – le soltó como si nada

\- ¡Lo sé! – se levantó, y acercó la silla a la de la otra rubia

\- Es sólo que… No puedo parar de pensar que esto es muy injusto para ti – una lágrima abandonó su hermoso ojo derecho, color azul intenso

\- ¡Para! No sigas, o me harás llorar a mí también – la abrazó

\- Mereces a alguien que esté a tu lado, que te ayude a criar a nuestra mini Regina – le sonrió, tratando de ser fuerte, como siempre lo era

\- Y lo tendré… Estaremos juntas, y Regina nos apoyará – la acariciaba, tratando de evadir la conversación.

Se le quedó mirando, con resignación en sus ojos. La tomó por las mejillas, y acarició sus pómulos con los pulgares

\- Es la primera vez que escucho, que hablas con tanta devoción de alguien más – indicó con temor – Y eso me alegra, y me asusta a la vez… Y no es por egoísmo, no… Es que no quiero que sufras…

\- ¿¡De qué hablas por Dios!? – se estaba enojando – Yo sólo indiqué lo que es claro… Esa chica es una buena persona, y si, es muy linda… ¿Y eso qué?... Regina también, y tú se lo dices a diario…

\- ¡Exactamente! Por eso lo digo… Se trata de Regina, nuestra Regina – la besó tiernamente, antes de seguir – Y tú sabes que, yo siempre he sido la descarada de las tres…

\- ¡Lo eres! – le sonrió, bajando la guardia – Pero créeme, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti…

\- Nuevamente… ¡Lo sé! – se aferró a ella, interrumpiéndola – Y no sé, si eso es lo que más me preocupa…

\- No empieces de nuevo… – se levantó, caminando en sentido contrario, soltado las manos de Diana en el proceso

\- Tendrás que aceptarlo, en algún momento – le hablaba con dolor – Y prefiero que sea más temprano que tarde, por tu bien. No estoy mejorando Sarah, y lo sabemos… No somos idiotas… Nunca lo hemos sido. Nuestra belleza e inteligencia es innegable – trató de bromear – No quiero faltar, y que te cierres a la vida… La que necesitas para hacer feliz a nuestra hija…

\- ¡Basta! – Se volteó ahogada en llanto, y visiblemente molesta – Detén ese diálogo funesto en el acto, o… O… – Rompió a llorar. Logró llegar a una silla con dificultad

El silencio se apoderó de ellas. Diana no quería acercarse. Le dolía mucho verla así, hacerla sentir mal; pero sabía que había que prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. La vio forzarse a serenar su llanto, sus pensamientos, los que ella había activado. Entendió entonces que Sarah estaba más que consciente de todo, y que tal vez se había preparado mejor que ella. En todo caso, el tiempo las ayudaría a ser más fuertes. Aunque tiempo era precisamente lo que no tenían.

 **-xXx-**

Caminó a la cocina, bajó el ritmo, hasta acercarse a la entrada de forma sigilosa. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero le daba curiosidad ver a Elsa ejerciendo de Sarah, la perfecta ama de casa.

Se asomó y la vio dedicarse con énfasis en los plastos y demás implementos, utilizados en la preparación de la cena. Observó cómo había preparado el café, y había dispuesto todo para servirlo.

La chica era indudablemente hermosa. Su tez, perfectamente blanca, la hacía lucir casi como una muñeca de porcelana. Si, definitivamente, Elsa era tremendamente hermosa y espectacular, una de esas mujeres a la que los hombres no se le acercarían ni para pedirles la hora, porque lucen terriblemente inalcanzables.

Luego se percató de que la chica enjugaba un par de lágrimas, suspirando en el proceso, y cerrando el grifo para proceder a secarse las manos.

Antes de ser descubierta, la morena decidió hacer una entrada enérgica, y justo al aparecer en el umbral aclaró la garganta, y acomodó su cabello, fingiendo estar distraída

\- ¡Regina! – dijo algo sorprendida la joven. Trató de arreglarse, y disimular las huellas de la tristeza en su rostro – ¡Les dije que yo las atendería! – trató de parecer ligeramente molesta, en tono de broma, para lograr distraer a la morena de su estado real

\- ¡Tranquila pequeña fiera! – le sonrió, hasta soltó una leva carcajada – Sólo vine a supervisarte, dado que yo soy la que hago siempre ese papel, independientemente de quién me atienda – le dedicó un guiño.

Elsa estaba atónita por el comentario de Regina. ¿Pequeña fiera? ¿Cuál era la confianza repentina de la morena? ¿De verdad se sentía cómoda con ella, en su entorno personal?

\- ¡Por Dios! – susurró con la mirada perdida, los ojos abiertos como platos, y gesto robótico

\- ¿Te sucede algo Elsa? – Se acercó preocupada. Era evidente que algo le ocurría a la chicha, y era claro que ella tenía que ver

\- Qué si… – desvió la mirada de la de la morena, y terminó por soltar el paño de cocina. Puso las manos en la encimera – ¡No! – dijo sin más – ¡No me pasa nada! – Volteó a mirarla, con un tono de seriedad

\- ¡Ok! – dijo con duda, alargando la palabra – Si hice algo para molestarte, si te arruiné tu domingo, lo lamento… Es sólo que es muy poca la gente en la que puedo contar, y las muchachas supusieron que podrías ayudarme…

\- ¡Regina! – la interrumpió – No me pasa nada… No es nada de eso – suavizó su gesto, y le esbozó una ligera y melancólica sonrisa – No hay problema, te ayudo en lo que puedo, no tengo problema con ello… Sólo… Sólo… – bajó la mirada, y se dedicó a contemplar sus manos temblorosas…

\- ¿Sólo qué Elsa? – Regina se acercó, y tomó la barbilla de la rubia, para que nuevamente volviera a mirarla – Me estás poniendo nerviosa…

Al decir ésas últimas palabras, Regina pudo notar todo el amor que Elsa tenía para ofrecerle en sus ojos. Quedó anonada por el maravilloso y embriagante azul profundo de aquella mirada, llena de melancolía

\- ¡Dios! – se dejó decir – ¡Sí que eres una mujer hermosa! – no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se hicieran audibles.

Entonces, la chica tomó la mano de Regina, la que la sujetaba del rostro, y la apartó de ella, volteándose para buscar las tazas para el café

\- ¡Disculpa Elsa! ¡No debí! – la morena se había ruborizado, pero de vergüenza con ella misma ¿Por qué había hecho eso? – Nuevamente te pido disculpas, si te he hecho sentir incómoda – Miraba a la chica, actuar como si nada – Sólo vine a decirte que hay helado para el prostre, y que, si podía ayudarte a ubicar las cosas, y eso…

\- ¡No hace falta Regina! – la miró con una serenidad aplastante y un ligero matiz de furia contenida – Sé dónde está todo… No es la primera vez que sirvo en ésta casa…

Las palabras eran puñales, que se clavaban en el pecho de la morena. Era evidente que pasaba mucho más de lo que la joven se atrevía a decir. Por más fuerte que había sido con Elsa, jamás la hizo sentir humillada, o menospreciada; por el contrario, siempre buscaba la forma de alentarla a ser mejor, de retarla, porque veía en ella las capacidades y el potencial

\- ¡Vaya! – hizo un gesto de sobrellevar el estar dolida – Creo que nunca te he tratado así…

\- ¡Así cómo! – se volteó la rubia, dejando reposar el bote de helado en la encimera – Como si fuese tu esclava… ¡Como la fiel sirvienta que soy! – su tono se hacía ligeramente más agresivo – ¿Acaso no soy eso? ¿Sólo una empleada? – se acercó a la mujer – Una simple asistente que no merece más consideración, que un salario aceptable y las horas extra… Que no es digna de confianza, pero de la real, de la que se trata sobre hablar con la verdad…

\- ¡Pero Elsa! – estaba en shock. No sabía si molestarse o llorar, de rabia y dolor. Las palabras de la rubia parecían afectarle más de lo que pensaba podían hacerlo – ¡Para ya de decir estupideces! – También se acercó a la chica. Tenía que responder al reto – ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

\- ¡De niñera! – se colocó a pocos centímetros de la morena – ¿Acaso no es obvio? – lazó las manos, se señaló toda y se dio la vuelta. Se disponía a caminar cuando sintió cómo la detenía, tomándola del brazo

\- Sabes que no es así… ¡Lo sabes! – la sujetó con fuerza, y la obligó a encararla nuevamente – Si estás aquí, no es como niñera y lo sabes… Eres más de mi familia que mi propia hermana, te confío mis cosas como a mis dos mejores amigas y… – temió que iba a decir más de lo que debía – Y sabes más de mí misma, de lo que yo me atrevería a confesar – Bajó la mirada, soltó a la rubia, y le dio la espalda.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio. Esa afirmación podría significar mucho, y múltiples cosas. Pero lo cierto era que, en el contexto, Elsa era la persona que más conocía de Regina. Lo único que le faltaba, era poseerla para que fuese aún más profundo su entendimiento. La morena era un misterio para todos, o la gran mayoría, inclusive para Emma, pero no para ella.

\- ¡Lo siento! – logró susurrar – Pero, no estoy en mi mejor momento… Y creo que sabes más de lo que pienso… ¿O no?

La rubia, que aún callaba, se acercó a su espalda, y, colocándole una mano en el hombro, la hizo girar. Observó los profundos ojos color chocolate destilar su sensual veneno negro. Las lágrimas teñidas por la máscara de pestañas, caían por su mejilla.

\- ¡Espera! – salió a toda prisa de la cocina, sin ser vista por las rubias, que permanecían abrazadas. Traía de vuelta su bolso y el de la morena – ¡Cálmate! – Le dedicó una sonrisa de tregua – No nos pueden ver así, o el interrogatorio será implacable…

Se acercó nuevamente, portando una servilleta, y secó el rostro de Regina de la forma más sensual posible. Limpió el rastro negro, le entregó el bolso a su jefa, y se dispuso a preparar la bandeja con lo que iba a llevar

\- Elsa… ¡Por favor! – atinó a abrir su bolsa, y a sacar su compacto – No me ignores… – Volvió a quedarse paralizada, mirando a la chica

\- Regina… Hablaremos más tarde, en tu alcoba… ¿Te parece? – la miró con intensidad – Por ahora te recuerdo que, el helado, no tiene mayor cosa… – le dedicó un giño, y le hizo un gesto, refiriéndose a las amigas que la esperaban

\- ¡Entiendo! – suspiró, algo desencajada.

Miraba a la joven comportarse con naturalidad, y desenvolverse a la perfección en la cocina. Mientras, ella trataba de componer el desastre que sus lágrimas habían hecho. Elsa tenía casi todo listo. La observó sonreírle, y buscar su cartera para hacer lo mismo que ella, arreglarse.

Estaba lista, polvo compacto, rímel, pero le faltaba su labial. Lo buscó en vano en su bolsa, hasta que, como un destello doloroso, recordó que lo había dejado sobre el estante, en el baño de Emma Swan. Revivió cómo lo dejó allí, después de aquel malestar del cual ya tenía la causa, después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces con su artista favorita. Estaba entre absorta y confundida, mirando dentro de aquel D&G, cuando la rubia la sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- ¿Pasa algo Regina? – le preguntó con sinceridad

\- ¡Yo! ¡No! – estaba aturdida – No…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! – Se le quedó mirando. Soltó la bandeja a un lado, tomó su bolso, lo abrió y sacó el labial de la morena; el mismo que había tomado hace un par de horas, del baño de su amiga, obviamente olvidado por su amante.

Tomó el de Regina, y lo colocó al lado del suyo, justo en la encimera a la entrada de la cocina. Entonces procedió a mostrárselo a la morena

\- ¡Esto es lo que te hace falta! – lo puso frente a sus ojos, lo destapó, sacó la barra – Siempre he pensado que este color te queda de muerte lenta – miró los labios de la morena con un deseo perturbador – Pero antes… – la besó con intensidad.

Fue un beso superficial, lento, casi doloroso para ambas por lo que implicaba todo aquello.

Regina estaba helada, ante sus ojos Elsa la había descubierto, y le restregaba en la cara sus mentiras. Era obvio que era la respuesta a la "supuesta" confianza que ella le había brindado a la joven. Era evidente que Elsa no creía ya en las palabras de Regina, y que su relación se había roto. Vagamente respondió a aquel beso, como si con eso pudiese borrar sus omisiones. Entonces, la chica paró, y se separó, mirándola fijamente.

Se dedicó a esparcir el labial por aquellos provocativos labios, de la forma más erótica posible. Fue suave, delicada y precisa

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Listo! – cerró el cosmético, y lo colocó en la bolsa de Regina – ¡Esto es tuyo! – se acercó al oído derecho de Regina, que permanecía atónita – ¡Fool me once! – le dijo, acariciando la oreja y el cuello de la morena con sus labios color rosa intenso.

Elsa cerró su bolso, tomó nuevamente la charola con el café, las tazas y platos, el helado y todo lo demás. Caminó, evadiendo a Regina, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina, sin voltear le dijo

\- ¡Vamos! – Inspiró hondo, y siguió su camino.

Una temblorosa y helada Regina, pasmada hasta los huesos, atinó a dar vuelta y a seguir a la chica, entendiendo que debía disimular en el proceso.

Cuando se acercaron, las rubias mayores ya estaban en la terraza, y las miraban expectantes, sobre todo Sarah, cuyo antojo por el helado era demencial para ese instante

\- ¡Helado! – gritó aquella mujer, muy emocionada

\- Han hecho feliz a una niña… Y a la bebé que lleva en el vientre – soltó una carcajada

\- Traje café, si gustas Diana – dijo la joven sin más

\- ¡Vaya! – estaba sorprendida de que la chica se hubiese relajado con ellas. Entonces, notó que Regina estaba arreglada, y sumamente callada – ¿Vas a salir Regina?

\- ¿Qué? – volvió a la realidad, más desorientada que atenta – ¿Yo? No… ¿Por qué o dices? – Se fue a servir un poco de café

\- ¡Ey! – Saltó Sarah – Alto ahí jovencita… Tú no puedes tomar café – cogió el recipiente con helado, que le estaba entregando Elsa en las manos.

Tanto la morena como la rubia mayor, abrieron los ojos, tratando de silenciar a la embarazada, que estaba entregada a su delirio alimenticio

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo como si nada la chica, que sabía demás el por qué – ¿Alguna dieta especial que deba tener en cuenta para ti en la oficina? – la miró inexpresiva

\- No es nada Elsa, es que Sarah quiere que duerma bien Regina, eso es todo – aclaró la rubia

\- Entonces déjenme servirle un trago de whisky – soltó las cosas y se dispuso a ir al mini bar, cuando la interrumpió la morena

\- ¡No! – alzó ligeramente la voz – Haz el favor de quedarte, y compartir el postre con nosotras – la miró fijamente

\- ¡Lo siento jefa! – Se hizo la sorprendida, y se dispuso a servir la tercera porción de helado – Es que eso siempre te relaja…

\- ¡Elsa! – la miró Sarah, con extrañeza y algo dolida – ¿Te sucede algo? – le rogaba que no la traicionara

\- No Sarah, disculpa – bajó la cabeza. Le entregó a Diana su porción, y pudo notar que la traspasaba con la mirada. Luego fue por Regina, y ésta la observaba disimulando su dolor – Es que simplemente me extrañó, porque ella es adicta al café, y a un buen whisky en la noche… No sé, tonterías mías – le sonrió a la embarazada con dulzura

\- No tienes que disculparte Elsa – prosiguió la morena – No tengo una dieta como tal, o algo especial por el momento… Pero hay ciertas cosas que no voy a poder consumir, y otras con las que debo ser comedida… Porque… Estoy embarazada – dijo sin más, ante el asombro de las tres rubias.

Diana no podía creer que Regina le hubiese soltado, así como así, el asunto de su embarazo a la chica, siendo algo tan delicado. Sarah no sabía por qué Elsa actuaba así, ya que le había parecido siempre una joven tan dulce; supuso que había tenido alguna discusión con Regina. En todo caso, optaron por callar, y fingir demencia comiendo su postre.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada, y esa es la razón! – la miró fijamente – Espero poder contar con tu discreción – se sabía perdida. Ahora que había decidido ser honesta, eso iba a costarle, no una joven rubia, sino tal vez dos – Porque es un asunto delicado, del cual ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, si gustas, claro está.

Definitivamente era la dimensión desconocida. Elsa apenas si miraba a Regina. La morena no apartaba la suya de la chica, y las dos rubias alternaban entre cómplices vistazos y expectantes miradas a los acontecimientos. Por alguna poderosa y desconocida razón, decidieron darle una tregua a su amiga, callar, y dejarla que se defendiera sola

\- ¡Caramba! – se notaba entre sorprendida y molesta – ¡Felicidades Regina! – dijo sin más – Ahora que sé que estás bien, yo me siento más tranquila – decidió corresponder a su mirada, con dolor y decepción – Nunca he querido que te suceda nada malo. Gracias a Dios no estás enferma, sino que, por el contrario, estás llena de vida… De corazón, te deseo lo mejor – parecía una despedida, más que una dedicatoria de admiración

\- ¡Gracias Elsa! – Trataba de decirle con sus ojos lo que no podía abiertamente, disculparse, pedirle que no se precipitara – De verdad eres parte de mi círculo de amistades, y de las personas en las que confío. No lo dudes, por favor… Pese a que – bajó la mirada – Pese a que…

\- No te preocupes Regina – la interrumpió – Siempre estaré para apoyarte – lo dijo de corazón – Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que me voy a retirar

\- ¡Pero Elsa! – intervino Sarah – ¡Si aún no terminas tu helado!

\- ¡Mi amor! – trató de detener su discurso

\- ¡No Male! – estaba molesta – Habíamos acordado que te quedarías ¿o no Elsa? – tal vez era toda aquella confusión más las hormonas, pero se sentía enojada

\- No sé qué hayan acordado Sarah y tú, pero creo que tiene razón Elsa, deberías quedarte – enfatizó la morena, en un intento por tener la oportunidad de expiar sus culpas para con la chica

\- Pues… – Se concebía fuera de lugar, pero decidió apoyar a sus mujeres – Debo decir que, estas dos doñas, tienen razón – sonrió

\- ¡Qué amables! – Ahora se sentía apenada con Sarah. Ella había sido muy afable al ofrecerle que se quedara, y al confiarle lo de Regina. Y ella ahora, no sólo la despreciaba, sino que casi la deja expuesta ante la morena – Pero… voy a tener que decir que no…

Las mujeres se quedaron en una pieza, todas por diferentes razones, y algunas otras compartidas. En todo caso, no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando

\- No se vayan a sentir mal, en especial tú Sarah, pero lo cierto es que dejé a mi cita plantada por venir corriendo – hizo un gesto con la mano, para que le permitieran aclarar – Por supuesto que lo hice con el mayor de los gustos, y lo volvería a hacer – luego, sintió cómo los celos volvían a picarle el orgullo – Y pues, vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí… Teníamos una cena íntima y romántica planificada, y pues – sonrió con picardía – Voy a tratar de llegar antes de que se duerma…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Regina sentía que se quería morir. No quería que Elsa se marchase, no sintiéndose así; y por otro lado, no quería que fuese corriendo a los brazos de Emma.

Diana, que volaba a mil por hora, supo exactamente a dónde se marcharía Elsa, pero también notó que había mucho más qué contar por parte de la morena.

\- Pues… – estaba confundida, y algo triste – Si es así – la miró y le sonrió – ¡¿Quién soy yo para coartar el amor?! ¡Vaya con su cita! – se levantó, y se fue directo a abrazarla – Yo me encardo de todo esto – señaló la mesa, y miró a su esposa, que la observaba levantado una ceja – Este… Vamos… Te acompaño a la puerta

\- ¡Hasta mañana! – observó a las dos mujeres que permanecían sentadas – Y nuevamente felicidades Regina… ¡Que descansen!

Se retiraron, dejando a las cómplices solas. Regina, absorta en su furia y contrariedad, y a Diana en su pose de celos, y de necesidad de una explicación. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambas se dieron cuenta de que no era el momento

\- ¿Quieres más helado? – señaló la rubia con timidez

\- ¡No, Dios! – soltó la copa, aún medio llena

\- ¡Eso pensé! – le sonrió – El helado apesta… ¡Muero por un whisky!

\- ¡Y Yo! – suspiró y le sonrió como pudo, agotada – Pero no puedo, así que…

\- Ni yo… La quimio – se llevó la mano a la frente – ¡Qué velada de mierda!

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! – la miró con sorna.

Terminaron riendo, como tratando de relajarse. Aún reían para cuando la embarazada llegó al sitio

\- ¡Vaya! – se quedó seria – Pensé que merecía una explicación por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir… Pero veo que no están para esos menesteres…

\- ¡Estás en lo cierto! – dijo Diana sin más

\- Male… Regina… Supongo que puedo devorar todo el helado, porque ustedes no quieren… ¿Me equivoco? – les dedicó una mirada de circunstancia, mientras disimulaba la risa

\- ¡Nuevamente acertada! – aseguró la morena

\- Pues entonces… ¡Hasta no ver el fondo! – dijo, alzando una cuchara en la mano, y sentándose, donde antes estaba Elsa

\- ¡Qué haría sin ustedes! – exclamó Regina, exhausta

\- ¡Nada! Tampoco comerías helado, y no tomarías Whisky… – le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

Rieron cuanto pudieron tratando de olvidar lo pesado de la realidad, mientras Sarah devoraba la reserva de helado presente en aquella mesa.

 **-xXx-**

Caminó por las calles que la separaban de su único refugio, con el dolor a flor de piel, y ahogada en llanto. Se arrepentía, si, de muchas cosas. De no haber tratado peor a Regina, o de que se le hubiese pasado la mano. De estar enamorada hasta los huesos de la morena, de no poder aborrecerla, o tal vez de empezar a odiarla. Sentía temor, un temor que la helaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Frustración, agonía y desamparo.

Esperó el ascensor. No le importaba llamar la atención en lo absoluto, y no se sentía con fuerzas para subir por las escaleras.

Llegó a la blanquísima puerta decorada y tocó el timbre tres veces, esperó un par de segundos y tocó una vez. Así Emma sabría sin duda alguna que era ella, y que era urgente.

La rubia, aún en estado de shock, abrió la puerta luciendo su camisa blanca, y hecha un desastre. Permanecieron mirándose en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la más calmada atinó a decir

\- ¿Así de mal nos va? – colocó su mano en la espalda de Elsa, y la atrajo hacia adentro – ¡Pasa! – cerró la puerta.

Emma no dijo nada más. La llevó al sofá, la dejó recostarse, y la arropó con una manta. Le buscó agua fresca con azúcar, y para ella, una botella de vino rosado. Se dedicó a verla llorar desconsolada, y a acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

Una que otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos color verde agua. No sabía qué le partía más el corazón, si ver así a su Elsa, o el indeseable pensamiento de que, ella misma, estuviese transitando el mismo camino: el corazón roto que deja Regina Mills.

De pronto, Elsa logró pronunciar un par de palabras, entre la falta de oxígeno que deja el llanto desconsolado

\- No me abandones… ¡Nunca! – casi no podía hablar.

Emma la abrazó fuertemente, desde su posición en la alfombra, al lado del sillón

\- ¡Nunca! – le sonrió, meciéndola con énfasis.

Suspiró la artista, mientras la joven asistente hacía de tripas corazón para calmarse

\- ¿Estaremos bien? – afrontó Emma, su más grande verdad y su mayor temor.

El asombro de Elsa, la hizo iniciar el camino a la serenidad. Su respiración fuerte, y entrecortada, se fue acompasando, mientras miraba con absoluta sorpresa a su mejor amiga

\- ¡Emma! – no podía creer la confesión

\- Estoy… bueno… ¡Estamos jodidas! – soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, apiadándose de Elsa, y de su propia verdad.

La joven asistente, como pudo, se incorporó y ayudó a su amiga a ocupar el sofá, a su lado. La miraba conmovida y misericordiosa. No dejaba de observarla. La tomó por los brazos, y fijó sus ojos en los verdes y azul

\- ¡Si! – mencionó con seguridad, aunque le costaba hablar – ¡Vamos a estar bien! – se aferró a ella, sonriendo aún llorosa

\- ¡Eso espero! – Explotó también su llanto, y su lado más vulnerable.

Emma estaba profundamente enamorada de Regina. La aplastante verdad, ese día la venció, dejándola expuesta ante ella misma, y obviamente, ante su mejor amiga en el mundo.

Para cuando Elsa fue a ducharse, ella ya se había terminado casi toda la botella, y para qué decirlo, estaba alicorada por demás.

Se metió al baño, con el pretexto de vigilar a su amiga, sentada en la poceta, cantando canciones de despecho.

\- No seas latosa Emma, que no me voy a cortar las venas… ¡No todavía! – le dedicó una media sonrisa, mientras se lavaba el cabello, con la puerta abierta semi abierta, a petición de su cuidadora

\- ¡Nada! ¡No se hable más! – sus palabras sonaban torpes y truncas – Que tengo que cuidarte, como tú cuidas de mí y yo de ti, y así…

\- ¡Emma! Ven a darte una ducha conmigo, anda… Que cada vez se te explota más la borrachera – Estaba relajándose, y le preocupaba que Emma se pusiera mal, o cometiera alguna locura. Para la rubia, eso de amar, era algo nuevo

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pervertida! – se reía a carcajadas – Me quieres seducir… pero… ¡No! – se paró en seco, y se quedó paralizada unos segundos – Ahora sólo puedo pensar en esa Reina Malvada… ¿Por qué? – empezó a llorar de nuevo, y retomó su posición inicial

\- ¡Ay Emma! – estaba conmovida. Retiró del todo la puerta que las separaba – ¡Vamos! ¡Venga! ¿Cuándo algo nos ha impedido divertirnos? – le dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Vale! – trataba de calmarse, tomando su celular – Tú sigue ¿eh?... Ya te acompaño…

Agarró su celular, y colocó una canción de corte erótico. Comenzó a tararearla, a bailar con la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras permanecía sentada

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ves? – inquirió la chica, aún en proceso de calmarse – Todavía tengo mis trucos…

Elsa sonrió divertida. Emma estaba enloquecida, pero es que nunca había sido cien por ciento "normal". Siguió dedicándose a su ducha, abstraída por completo

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Llena la bañera en lo que termines! – le indicó la rubia

\- ¡Ok Emma! – se volteó a cumplir con lo indicado.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella agua tibia, y la sensación de ésta acumulándose a sus pies. Quedarse un rato en la bañera, tal vez la haría olvidar los suaves y sedosos labios de Regina Mills. Tal vez.

Emma empezó a quitarse la ropa, y a refunfuñar casi para sí misma

\- ¿Quién se cree Regina Mills? – trataba de liberarse de la manga, sin soltar el teléfono celular – ¿La dueña de nuestras vidas?... ¡No! Ni eso es para mí… ¿La dueña de mis domingos? ¡Eso! Porque siempre fue domingo, ese día y nada más… – logró quitarse el bra mientas miraba a Elsa desnuda – ¿Quién te crees Regina Mills?

Entonces, su rostro ruborizado por el alcohol, se llenó de un resplandor de malicia; de ese que precede a las peores ideas de la historia. Hacer eso, tal vez la ayudaría a tomar distancia de esa Diosa de perdición. Tal vez.

Activó la cámara de su celular, y en modo silencioso, tomó la foto del cuerpo desnudo de Elsa, perfecto, porcelana, y plácidamente entregado al agua que lo recorría.

Lo adjuntó a un mensaje dirigido a "La Diosa", y le agregó el siguiente texto

 **Emma:** ** _"¡Ni un domingo más!"_**

 **oOo**

 **Una vez más, no hay excusa posible que me disculpe por esta ausencia. La verdad mi vida ha sido un cúmulo de circunstancias, una tras otra. Viajes, mudanzas, falta de equipo, entre otras tantas.**

 **Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Por la premura que tenía en actualizar, lo hice algo corto… Trataré de regularizar las actualizaciones, para entregarles cantidad y calidad. Disculpen si, por el mismo apuro, hay problemas de edición o errores… Esto no me gusta para nada, pero qué más puedo hacer…**

 **Gracias por las que han estado pendiente, por los comentarios y DM… Eso me ha inspirado a vencer los obstáculos y el desánimo… Me han hecho inspirarme. No me abandonen…**

 **Espero sus nuevos comentarios…**

 **Saludos…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

 **Esa delgada línea**

Subió las escaleras, como si le pesara la vida. Y en cierta forma así era. Ya no era la misma mujer de hace unos años. Pero si era honesta consigo misma, no era la misma mujer de hacía unas horas. Estaba agotada.

Observó que la lucecita de su celular parpadeaba. Lo colocó en el bolsillo de su bata de noche. Se recostó del marco de la puerta, y observó a su hijo dormir; inocente, ajeno a todo el torbellino que era la vida de su madre. No pudo evitar suspirar, y que doliera el pecho. Demasiadas cosas contenidas.

Pasó y cerró la puerta sigilosa. Sin hacer ruido, se sentó en la silla, frente al espejo de aumento, y del normal, que tenía la peinadora. Se observó unos minutos, casi sin parpadear

\- ¡Eres patética Regina Mills! – susurró, como una íntima confesión, y para no despertar a su hijo – Das lástima en verdad… ¿Quién te crees? – rio con ironía – De verdad pensaste que esas dos chicas se fijarían en ti… Y ahora estás embarazada de ese… – sintió náuseas. Esta terrible sensación le dio mal sabor de boca – ¡De tu esposo!…

Se miró directamente a los ojos. Paralizada por el asco, por la tristeza que se apoderaba de su noche. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo.

Tomó de la mesa las toallas desmaquillantes, y empezó a hacer el trabajo, contemplándose con lástima.

\- ¿Qué más te queda? – volvió a suspirar con dolor, mientras continuaba.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió al baño, y lavó su rostro. No quería rastros de aquel maquillaje que incitaba a Elsa y a Emma. No quería residuos de aquel labial. No quería nada.

Se acostó con cuidado al lado de su hijo, de la forma más sutil. Reclinada sobre el copete de la cama, y de las almohadas, de modo que quedaba semi sentada. Se veía en el espejo, en la distancia. Colocó el teléfono a cargar, y lo dejó sobre la peinadora.

Miró a su hijo voltearse y darle la espalda, profundamente dormido; Henry era muy inquieto al dormir. Había sido así desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, aquel día de la adopción. Acarició sus cabellos, y lo besó en la frente. Seguía durmiendo como si nada. Eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Mañana será un día muy largo… – susurró nuevamente. Otra bocanada de aire precipitado. Era necesario.

Volteó, y la titilante luz la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Cuántos mensajes tendría! Muchos, obviamente. Chequeó primero su correo. Muchos proyectos pendientes, entre ellos, el inicio de las labores de Emma Swan dentro de Mills & CO. De verdad iba a ser una larga semana.

Cuando salió del email, su corazón dio un salto, al ver que tenía un mensaje de la señorita Swan. Empezó a sudar frío, a temblar sin poder controlarse. Lo abrió y en seguida el impacto se apoderó de ella. Los ojos marrones, abiertos como platos, y sin pestañear siquiera, apagó el celular, lo apartó de manera robótica, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

No supo qué le afectó más. Si ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermosa asistente, cuya piel de porcelana parecía entregarse a placer, o la frase forjada en hierro:

 **Emma:** ** _"¡Ni un domingo más!"_**

-xXx-

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, desnuda. Se sentía terrible. Intentó levantarse de golpe, y sintió como si un elefante se sentara en su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Indudablemente la resaca se estaba apoderando de ella.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí. Recuerdos leves de Elsa, bailando en la sala inundaron sus pensamientos. El olor a comida que perfumaba el ambiente, le hizo confirmar que aún seguía allí

\- ¡¿Princesa Elsa?! – exclamó, tratando de levantarse nuevamente; esta vez con más cautela

\- Dígame, princesa encantadora… – Le respondió desde la parte abajo. Estaba sonriente

\- ¡Caramba! – la veía desde la altura de su habitación – ¡Qué bien que estás! Seguramente se debe a la loca noche de pasión que vivimos… – le sonrió de forma pícara, e hizo alusión a estar desnuda

\- Ha, ha, ha… ¡Emma! Tú no tienes remedio – se reía a carcajadas. Parecía más divertida de lo que la otra rubia podía entender – ¿No recuerdas nada verdad?

Dudó en responder unos minutos, mientras repasaba mental y físicamente algún indicio de la actividad sexual

\- Ummm… ¡Nop! – se rascaba la cabeza – La verdad es que no recordaba casi nada. Trató de esforzarse

\- No te mates tratando de recordar, que con esa cruda que tienes, capaz te da una migraña tan terrible, que tendré que llevarte al médico de emergencia – Parecía muy a gusto al burlarse de Emma

\- ¡Oye! – le devolvió una sonrisa – Ya, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? ¿Qué te hice?

\- ¿Que qué me hiciste? – Volvió a reír con fuerza – No Emma, no hicimos absolutamente nada… Bueno, nada más que cantar, bailar, tomar y dormir ha, ha, ha…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba sorprendida. Trataba de ser la de siempre – ¡Yo, Emma Swan, no te hice de todo anoche! ¡No me lo creo! – empezó a reír

\- ¡Ya tonta! – la amiga trataba de controlar la risa – Anda… Baja que se hace tarde…

\- ¿Tarde? – nunca se tomaba muy apecho el horario de entrada

\- ¡Si! ¡Tarde! – la miró con urgencia – O… Acaso… – dudó unos segundos, si seguir o no – ¿Acaso se te olvida que hoy empieza tu jornada de diseño en la empresa? – su estado de ánimo cambió. Trataba de disimular el estar como si nada

\- ¡Qué! – estaba alarmada. Ya no sentía resaca. De golpe se le había quitado todo, hasta el sueño

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo que escuchas! – se dio media vuelta, y se dedicó a hablarle mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa – Ya te dije… Baja rápido, que se hace tarde y se enfría el desayuno…

Una robótica Emma bajó las escaleras, aun rascándose la cabeza, dudando si su vida era real, o era el delirio de alguna otra persona. Fue directamente al baño a cepillarse, y a darse una ducha fría. Escuchaba a Elsa preparar todo, y cantar una canción acerca de la libertar. La chica siempre había sido una virtuosa del canto, así como en muchas otras cosas.

Regresó, secando su cabello con una toalla, en bata de baño

\- Lo sé… – habló la de profundos ojos azules – Pero debemos seguir Emma… – Terminaba de colocarle el café, y de sentarse – No podemos detenernos. Tenemos una vida, y no es mala…

\- ¡Elsa! – la detuvo, tomándola de la mano – Mírame… ¿Estás bien?

Se miraron directamente unos segundos, y la arquitecto comprendió que su amiga era, al igual que ella, una sobreviente.

\- ¡Claro Emma! – le sonrió con dulzura, desde el alma – ¡Vamos a estar bien!

Emma no dijo más, se dedicaron a desayunar iniciando en silencio, y paulatinamente, la rubia le insistía con su escepticismo sobre no haberle hecho el amor

\- Por décima vez Emma, te juro que no pasó nada… – reía, y se le salían las lágrimas

\- Y yo te digo que es mentira que bailé esa canción – hablaba fingiendo seriedad – ¡Es lo más ordinario del mundo! Me niego… ¡Me niego a creerte! – estaba divertida. Casi olvidaba que hoy la vería

\- ¡Sí que la bailaste! – le costaba respirar.

Tomaron una pausa para recobrar la compostura, hasta que Elsa, como siempre, recordó el deber

\- ¡Vamos! Arréglate mientras yo recojo este desastre – se dispuso a hacerlo.

Se vistió sin ganas, como lo haría para cualquier día de trabajo. Veía a Elsa maquillarse profusamente, y le daba una sensación extraña en el estómago. La verdad es que ella siempre iba impecable a su trabajo, pero le parecía que hoy, estaba dedicando especial atención a los detalles. Se veía perfecta.

\- ¡Lista! – indicó alisando su impoluta falda – ¡Emma! – la miró con desprecio – ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Vas a ir así?! – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, al señalar su atuendo

\- ¿Así cómo? – se miró, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo

\- Hazme el favor y te cambias… ¡Ya! – le ordenó sin dejarle opción, mientras la empujaba hacia el closet

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo ir a trabajar? ¿Resulta que ahora debo cambiar todo de mí? – estaba molesta. De repente entendió a su amiga. No era que quisiera destacar. Quería que las dos lo hicieran

\- ¡Emma no me discutas! – empezó a elegir cosas – Vamos… Pruébate esto… Con esto otro… Umm… Y éstas botas… ¡Sí, definitivamente esto!

Le había escogido una camisa color rosa pálido, casi blanca, combinada con una falda de cuero negra, y la chaqueta haciendo juego. Botas que iban de maravilla, mallas de invierno color piel.

\- Luego te colocas algo de rubor, delineador, rímel y un labial rosa, que te sienta genial… – le decía una decidida chica – Ah… Y claro, déjate suelto tu hermoso cabello

\- ¡Elsa! – la interrumpió. Su mirada dijo todo

\- No vamos a permitir que nos vean sufrir… ¡Eso nunca! – ahí estaba el orgullo de Elsa en todo su esplendor.

Una vez listas, tomaron todo lo que necesitaban. Emma cambió de bolsa, y buscó su cargador y su teléfono, que permanecía apagado.

\- ¿Te molesta si manejo? – le propuso

\- Para nada… – era raro que Elsa quisiera manejar.

Se entretuvo terminando de arreglarse, mientras trascurría la recorrido hasta el edificio de la "manzana de la discordia". Ambas estaban en silencio, y cada vez que la distancia se acortaba, se les podía notar ansiosas.

\- ¡Calma Elsa! – se decía a sí misma, casi de manera imperceptible. Emma lograba escucharla y callaba.

Por fin encendió su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de su jefe, sobre que no olvidara su cita de hoy con Regina Mills. ¡Ah Regina Mills! Que endemoniada tortura.

Respiró profundo, y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Cerró el mensaje, y se dispuso a salir de la aplicación, cuando observó el penúltimo mensaje activo. Era el último mensaje enviado por "Emma Swan", y lo había dedicado a "Regina Musa".

Lo abrió casi por instinto, y de golpe recordó lo que había pasado. Sobre todo, la naturaleza de esa mala idea, y las posibles consecuencias

\- ¡Jesucristo! – se llevó la mano a la boca cómo acto reflejo

\- ¡Qué pasó Emma! – Elsa, que estaba ya estacionando en la empresa, se veía visiblemente alterada – ¡Qué demonios te pasa! – se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiéndose agitada

\- No… No… – estaba en shock. No atinaba a hablar

\- ¿No qué Emma? ¡No qué! – estaba empezando a preocuparse. Esa cara de la rubia, era la típica de haber cometido una estupidez colosal – Me estás preocupando…

Unos segundos de silencio, le permitieron a Emma voltear a mirar a Elsa a los ojos; con esa expresión de horror en su rostro, y en su mirada

\- ¡No me lo vas a creer! – exclamó con un hilo de voz – O tal vez si…

-xXx-

Se despertó, y su hijo ya no estaba. Sobresaltada lo llamó por instinto

\- ¡Henry! – se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba desorientada

\- ¡Tranquila cariño! – Apareció Diana en la puerta de su habitación, que estaba abierta

\- ¡Diana! – trató de calmarse

\- ¿Qué pasa Regina? ¡Tranquila! – se acercó con una humeante taza de café en la mano – ¡Soy yo, mi vida!… Y Henry está bien… Sarah lo llevó al colegio, que Sidney los vino a buscar. De regreso viene por nosotras… Tranquila… – Le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Se sentó en la cama, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, y le extendió la mano – ¡Toma!

\- Disculpa… No llevé a Henry a su primer día de escuela… – Le pesaba. Ya estaba más tranquila. Aceptó la taza – ¡Gracias! – cerró los ojos y sintió el aroma – ¿Yo puedo? – se refería al café

\- ¡Claro! – se acercó a ella – Siempre que sea sólo una taza al día, con leche, y que no sea obscuro… Puedes. Es un placer culposo, pues… – le dedicó un giño

\- Bueno… ¡Café es café! – hizo un gesto de preferir todo lo contrario. Y le sonrió

\- Y no te preocupes por Henry… Ya sabes cómo es y cuánto te adora… Eres su héroe personal – hizo una pausa – ¿Quieres algo de comer? – carraspeó

\- Tranquila Diana… – tomó un sorbo, y le sonrió con malicia – Que ya voy a bajar a preparar el desayuno…

\- ¡Ah! Una no puede ser amable en esta casa, porque no me toman en serio – se fingía ofendida – Para que veas que ya hay de comer… Y no lo hizo Sarah…

\- ¡Y tampoco tú! – rieron con bríos

\- ¡Pues no! – estaban relajadas – El "delivery" nos hará libres…

\- ¡Amén! Ha, ha, ha… – no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara como un rayo, la imagen de Elsa desnuda. Su semblante cambió de golpe

\- ¿Regina? – su amiga la leyó con total claridad – Me cuentas, adivino, o desayunamos…

\- Vamos a desayunar, y te muestro… ¿Te parece? – suspiró, mientras se levantaba, sosteniendo la taza de café, y esquivando a los profundos ojos azules

\- ¿Me muestras?... ¡Uy! – la ayudó.

Una vez en la mesa, empezaron en silencio. Regina tomó su celular, buscó el mensaje, lo colocó en la mesa, y lo deslizó hasta el puesto de su amiga, que se encontraba al lado. Ésta lo siguió con la mirada, y al percatarse del contenido, abrió los ojos como platos, con total sorpresa

\- ¡Demonios! – estaba estupefacta – ¿Esa es?...

\- ¡Elsa! – la interrumpió confirmándole, mientras empezaba a comer fruta

\- Pero… ¡Ya va! – detalló el contenido, el mensaje adjunto y el remitente – ¡Demonios Regina! Tú sí te metes en problemas a lo grande… – sonrió, reclinándose en la silla, tomando un sorbo de su café

\- ¿Me lo dices, o me lo preguntas? – Sólo le quedaba la ironía y el sarcasmo como armas. Suspiró, y siguió comiendo, mirando al horizonte

\- ¿Y, crees que haya sido cosa de ambas? – lo dulce de la fruta la hizo sentir nauseas.

Regina hizo unos segundos de silencio. Suspiró y miró con cansancio a su amiga

\- ¡No lo sé! – Notó el malestar de Diana – ¿Estás bien? – la tomó de la mano

\- ¡Si! Continúa la historia… – hizo gestos de no dar importancia – Son nauseas matutinas, pero por el cáncer que tengo, no por un bebé, como tú – solía ser muy pesada, cuando de su enfermedad se trataba – Dime qué llevó a todo esto… Y no tienes que dar detalles, pero sé que no es cosa de unas horas… – La miró con complicidad

\- ¡Tienes razón! – estaba abrumada por la situación de su amiga. Conmovida hasta los huesos. La tomó de la mano – No es fácil para mí, pero, en resumen… – Volvió a respirar profundo y a hacer como si nada. Veía la fruta, y no a la rubia – Me acosté con Emma Swan... ¡No digas nada! ¡Lo sé!... Y no sólo fue ella… No, fui yo también… – la miró con intensidad, y seriedad

\- ¡Está bien Regina! Tranquila… ¿Sí? – correspondió a su gesto anterior

\- Nos hicimos… ¿Me explico? – cerró los ojos, y contó mentalmente hasta diez, mientras sentía la mano de Diana, acariciar su brazo – Y pues… Le mentí en cierta forma a Elsa, y me volvió a descubrir…

\- Curiosamente lo deduje… – Volteó a contemplar también el infinito – Por eso estaba tan descontrolada esa niña… – se quedó unos minutos en silencio, con la mirada perdida, mientras la morena seguía comiendo como autómata. De repente, abrió los ojos un poco más – Bueno… Ni tan niña… ¡Bien formada que está!… – se dejó decir.

La mirada de Regina la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era indiscutiblemente de cuestionamiento

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Le preguntó por no dejar

\- ¡Pues qué quieres que te diga!… Me muestras esa foto – se encogía de hombros y señalaba el teléfono – y esperas que no haya ninguna reacción de mi parte…Estoy muriendo, pero aún no estoy muerta… – esos típicos chistes malos que hacía, para no afrontar la realidad

\- ¡Male! – la miró con molestia – No digas esas cosas… Y menos en frente de Sarah… ¡Por favor! – no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara

\- ¡Regina Mills! Nunca te ha molestado mi acidez – La miraba divertida – Deben ser las hormonas…

\- ¡Te pasas! – Se quedó observándola, hasta que empezó a reírse sin poder controlarse.

Ambas se relajaron con sus risas. Y se miraban con una complicidad especial

\- De verdad Regina… No sé cómo esté la fulana Emma, que deduzco que muy buena… Pero Elsa es… ¡Una reina! – la dedicó una mirada pícara

\- ¡Como la que tú tienes en casa! – simulaba regañar a su amiga

\- Está embarazada e irritable… Yo con Quimio… ¡Créeme! Mi vida sexual no es mejor la que tuya…

Continuaron entre risitas, hasta que Sarah llegó, y se sintió agradada de ver aquella escena

\- ¡Caramba! ¡Volvió la alegría a esta casa! – dejó la cartera en la mesa de comedor, y salió hasta la terraza, donde desayunaban sus amores – Henry estaba súper contento de volver a clases… Es un niño muy dulce

\- ¡Mi vida! – la besó con dulzura, y luego besó su vientre abultado

\- ¡Gracias Sarah! – se paró y la abrazó

\- ¿Pero si sólo lo llevé al colegio? – sonrió. Se sentó de frente a su esposa, mientras la morena permanecía entre ellas – ¡Ya me tocará con Regina! – se tocó la barriga – Y a qué se debe tanta alegría…

Se miraron fugazmente, disfrazando la complicidad con diversión

\- Regina me mostró un meme divertidísimo – le dedicó un guiño, y una sonrisa pícara

\- ¡Si! – sonrió y siguió comiendo – Y ya sabes cómo es tu mujer…

\- Umm… Entiendo… Algo se traen y no me quieren decir – las había capturado – Pero no importa… ¡Ya me la pagarán!

Regina y Diana trataban de contener la risa, mientras Sarah simulaba estar molesta, y las miraba con sospecha.

\- ¡Vayan a arreglarse! – se levantó – Y se ponen divinas, que tienen junta a las nueve y media… ¿O se les olvida?

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco. Miró a Diana. Nuevamente, sólo ellas dos conocían el contenido de aquella reunión. Sarah sólo tenía la hora, pero no la naturaleza.

Regina se levantó como por inercia. Terminó su jugo de un sorbo, y se dispuso a subir

\- Diana… Por favor explícale lo del meme a Sarah, y lo de la reunión – luego miró a la embarazada – Y no, no quiero problemas, ni sermones, ni regaños… – se lo dijo con una mezcla de dulzura y resignación

\- ¡Positivo Regina! – la rubia mayor, tomó a su mujer que permanecía parada y atónita, y la volvió a llevar a la silla.

Regina subió. Se bañó y se arregló como una reina. Iba vestida de negro con toques en rojo sangre. Se veía despampanante. Estaba perfecta, y ya era poco decir.

Cuando bajó, encontró a sus otras dos amigas arregladas de igual manera. A diferencia de ella, Diana parecía un ser divino, de otro mundo, y Sarah despedía una sensación de candidez y de helada fuerza a la vez.

Tres mujeres como ellas, eran difícil de ignorar. Siempre enloquecían a los hombres, y durante la noche de chichas, debieron fingir más de una vez que eran un trío.

\- ¡La caballería! – señaló a la rubia

\- ¡Listas para apoyarte! – dijo la embarazada.

Les sonrió conmovida y se dispusieron a ir a la oficina. Cuando estaban cerca de entrar al estacionamiento de Mills & Co., el teléfono de Regina sonó insistentemente. Lo tomó y observó que era un número local, pero lamentablemente desconocido.

Se le heló la sangre. Por un momento se sintió débil, y pensó que se desmayaría

\- Regina… ¿Qué te pasa? – la tomó del gélido brazo

\- ¡Es del hospital! – dijo sin meditarlo, y atendió.

No podía evitar sentir la adrenalina activar todo su cuerpo de golpe. Tuvo que repetir dos veces las palabras, y aclarar la garganta

\- Si… Si, ¿Bueno? – la voz se le quebró al final de la pregunta

\- Buen día. ¿Es usted Regina Mills, familiar de la paciente Zelena Mills? – dijo como si nada, la voz del otro lado de la línea

\- ¡Si! – su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora – Soy su hermana…

\- Le estamos llamando del Mount Sinai Hospital – Hizo una pausa – El Doctor Moore, que lleva el caso de su hermana, desea hablar con usted. Espere unos minutos en línea mientras transfiero la llamada – habló con suma rapidez

\- ¡No! – gritó de pronto, asustando hasta a Sidney – No me dejé… ¡Maldición! – estaba visiblemente irritada.

Las rubias sabían que la situación era terriblemente delicada. Prefirieron guardar silencio, y no fijar especialmente la vista en la morena, en un intento por dejarle su espacio

\- ¡No sé por qué tienen esa mala costumbre! – retiró del auricular, y observó una fracción de segundos el aparato – Y de paso esa musiquita infernal… – resopló molesta.

De repente, su mirada se encontró con los dos pares azules, expectantes y preocupados. Suspiró y cerró los ojos

\- ¿Señora Regina? – escuchó a la voz familiar, sacarla de sus pensamientos funestos

\- ¡Si Doctor Moore… Dígame! – se apresuró a darle toda su atención

\- Necesito que venga usted ésta tarde… ¿Podría? – era cauteloso con ese tipo de noticias

\- ¡Si! ¡Claro Doctor! – irguió su postura, y miró con ansiedad a sus amigas – Si quiere puedo ir ahora mismo… En unos quince minutos, a más tardar, estaría allá…

\- No es necesario señora Regina – le habló con la solemnidad y la paciencia que lo había caracterizado – Voy a estar en quirófano en unos minutos, y he preparado las pruebas para ésta tarde

\- ¿Pruebas? – no entendía nada. Cada vez se notaba más exasperada – ¿Qué pruebas? ¡¿De qué va todo esto doctor?!

\- ¡Tranquilícese señora Regina! – conocía las maneras tan diversas del reaccionar de los familiares; y no era para menos – No he terminado de comentarle… Tenga paciencia, porque se me agota el tiempo…

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok!... Dígame… – volvió a respirar profundo

\- Su hermana sigue prácticamente en la misma condición en la que la dejó el día sábado… No ha experimentado mejoría como tal, pero tampoco se ha desestabilizado. Lo cual es positivo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con ese "como tal"… o "prácticamente"? – su corazón dio un salto, y sentía sus latidos explotarle en el pecho. ¡Qué cantidad de sentimientos encontrados!

\- Bueno señora Regina, que hemos detectado que, desde hace unos días, las ondas cerebrales de su hermana responden, de una manera leve, pero responden; ante determinados estímulos, que nos gustaría que observara usted misma – hizo una pausa. Sentía la agitada respiración de su interlocutora – Por eso le estaba llamando. Me confirma su asistencia, por favor…

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Estaba paralizada. Pensó cualquier cantidad de cosas, y un cúmulo de otras ideas se le aglomeraban de repente. ¿Su hermana habría de despertar? ¿Despertaría? La quería sana y despierta. O eso creía. ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera? ¿Qué del triángulo amoroso, del embarazo? ¡Del desastre que eran sus vidas!

\- ¿Señora Regina? – nada de respuestas. Únicamente escuchaba el descompasado respirar – ¿Señora Mills? – aumentó la intensidad de su voz

\- ¡Si!... ¡Si! – se dejó decir, y aclaró la voz – Aquí estoy… y allí estaré… Nada más confírmeme la hora...

\- ¿A las cuatro de la tarde está bien para usted? – se notaba que estaba consultando su agenda

\- ¡Si! – miró a las rubias con deseos de abrazarlas – ¡Ahí estaré!

Colgó, y sin más, se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas, que la abrazaron sin preguntarse el por qué. Se separó, mientras giraban para entrar al estacionamiento

\- Puede que haya indicios de una mejora en la actividad cerebral de Zelena – las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Las mujeres no sabían qué decir. Luego, esto había sonado a una "posibilidad", no a una certeza; y se preocupaban de que su amiga se ilusionara o se adelantara a los acontecimientos.

Las dejó en la puerta del edificio. Ellas se encargarían de hacer lo necesario. Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en nada más. Ni en Elsa, y su disgusto, ni en Emma Swan y sus ardid. Era hora de concentrarse en lo importante.

Estaba ansiosa. Lo olvidó todo. Olvidó el engaño de su hermana, la traición de Robin. Todo estaba en el pasado. De repente una sensación extraña la estremeció. De su vientre venía un recordatorio especial. No había tenido tiempo de racionalizar lo que estaba pasando, menos aún de internalizar su embarazo.

Estaba embarazada. Sería madre por segunda vez, pero ahora sería producto de una noche que quería olvidar, con un hombre que le partió el alma en mil pedazos; y sí, sería su hijo de sangre.

Sidney estacionó el coche en el puesto preferencial de costumbre. Bajó el maletín de su jefa, y las cosas usuales

\- Madame… ¿Le dejo las llaves? – le preguntó algo cauteloso. Mucho tiempo trabajando con ella, viéndola a través del espejo. La conocía. La observó asentir.

Se quedó sola en el vehículo apagado. Se recostó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Recordó cuando Zelena y ella jugaban a las princesas. Lejos del ojo riguroso de su madre, con el amparo de su padre. ¡Cuán felices eran! Antes de toda aquella guerra, desatada precisamente por la mujer que las había traído al mundo.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió algo que le hizo erizar la piel. Tal vez la historia se repetía. Quizás Zelena fue adoptada, al igual que Henry. Y como a ella, a Cora le tocó ser madre después de todo. Ella no le haría eso a su hijo.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Qué clase de cosas pasaban por su mente. Abrió los ojos, y se decidió a irse de allí.

-xXx-

El elevador quedó en un silencio sepulcral, que duró unos minutos, ante la confesión de la imprudente rubia

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – El ascensor se abrió, y el grito de Elsa se propagó por el solitario corredor

\- ¡Elsa! – estaba profundamente apenada. Tal vez despedirían a su amiga, y ella había sido totalmente responsable – Yo…

\- ¡Tú! – la señaló con rabia en sus ojos, bajando el tono – ¡Tú cállate y sal! – la tomó por el brazo, y la condujo hacia la sala de juntas – ¡Entra! – Cerró la puerta – No te lo voy a preguntar para que me respondas – se acercaba a la rubia, señalándola directamente al rostro – Porque sé que no te pasaba nada por la cabeza…

\- ¡Elsa! – susurró bajando la vista

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – estaba furiosa. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a contener lo que estaba por llegar – Espero que Regina no nos saque cagando de aquí – no solía ser grosera. Los ojos verde y azul se inundaron de lágrimas, mirándola – Sé que a ti no te importa… Como quiera convencerás a Marco, y algo harán del proyecto. Pero a mí me van a despedir Emma. Yo conozco a Regina. Es implacable. Me va a vetar de todas partes… No me van a contratar ni como señora de limpieza – se dejó caer en la silla, mirando al infinito

\- ¡No Elsa! – no sabía qué decir. Se arrodilló frente a la chica, girando la silla – Yo… Yo asumiré las consecuencias. Le diré a Regina… – de pronto se escuchó decir su nombre, y le dolió. Tragó grueso – Le diré a Regina la verdad. Que fue cosa mía. Y si le tengo que exigir algo, lo haré… Y será que no se meta contigo

\- ¿Crees que estás en posición de hablar con esa mujer? – le dijo cansada. Toda la energía desbordante de la mañana se había esfumado. La tomó de la barbilla – Emma… Esa mujer es pura maldad cuando se le provoca. ¡De verdad, no sé qué esperar!

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió. Las jóvenes sólo atinaron a voltear de manera abrupta, quedando en la misma posición en la que estaban.

En la puerta, las miradas fijas en ellas, no cabían del asombro. Las había descubierto en una situación que, lejos de disculpar aquel mensaje, lo recalcaba.

-xXx-

Esperaron a Regina, a que se comunicara. La morena siempre había necesitado su espacio particular. Se le debía dejar sola para que pudiera respirar, y después, pedir ayuda.

Así era la Señora Mills, complicada. Esa era una de las palabras que mejor la definía. Ella era de armas tomar, eso no había que negarlo, y para los negocios la más práctica. Pero en su vida personal, era otro asunto.

Subieron hasta el piso donde se llevaría a cabo la junta

\- ¿Vamos a tu oficina? – señaló de forma insinuante la embarazada

\- Ummm… ¡Qué más quisiera! – la recostó contra la pared del ascensor – Pero sabes que vamos a tener que lidiar con Regina hoy, su puntualidad y la reunión…

\- Si, lo sé – suspiró, abrazando por el cuello a la rubia – ¡Te amo tanto Diana! – la besó

\- Y yo te amo a ti Sarah – la miró directamente a los hermosos ojos azules grisáceos. La tomó de la mano.

Caminaron hacia la sala de juntas, y al abrir las puertas, se encontraron una escena que se les antojó surrealista

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo Diana seria, tratando de disimular que, en el fondo, le divertía el asunto – Señorita Swan… ¿Interrumpimos?

La cara atónita, no era sólo la de las dos jóvenes rubias. La embarazada tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y parecía que su expresión se estaba tornando incómoda, y hasta molesta

\- ¡Espero que no! – se dejó decir de golpe – Elsa, prepara todo para la reunión por favor… – Pasó cortando el aire, tomando asiento sin parpadear

\- ¡Si Sarah! – Se paró en lo que la escuchó iniciar su recorrido. Estaba sumamente apenada con ella. La estimaba, y sentía que le había molestado de aquella escena

\- ¡Disculpen! – Emma agachó la cabeza – Elsa… – le dijo en voz baja – Te acompaño – Y salió detrás de ella.

Diana, que se había quedado estupefacta ante la actitud de su mujer, entró a la sala, con una sonrisita y burla, y con cara de no tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Estás celosa Sarah? – le soltó la ironía, girando la silla ara mirarla de frente

\- ¡Qué dices! – se molestó – ¡Estás loca! – la miró indignada – Me parece una falta de respeto el de esas dos… Y me molesta, sí, porque sé que Elsa no es así – señaló al aire, en dirección a la puerta – Es esa muchachita, que la tiene trastornada… Y a Regina también…

\- ¡Ah no! No, no, no… – empezó a sonreír – Esa sí que no Sarah Fisher… ¿Cómo que Regina es la niña inocente, a la que engañaron? Ya te estás pasando… Y Elsa tampoco es una ingenua a la que hay que proteger… Si sigues así – le empezó a hablar, disimulando que estaba divertida – Voy a creer que esa niña Elsa te gusta de verdad… ¿O no?

\- ¡Qué dices! – se avergonzó – ¡Loca! – le dio la espalda

\- No tiene nada de malo que te guste… – la tomó por la espalda, la acarició y luego la giró – Eso es Normal… Tú y yo amamos a Regina…

\- ¡Es diferente! – seguía ofendida

\- Es normal que esa chica te guste, que te llame la atención – la tomó del rostro – Es hermosa, es inteligente, y es… es como tú – le dedicó una sonrisa dulce

\- ¿Quieres decir que te gusta? – se preocupó

\- ¡Si! – la tomó de las manos, ahora que tenían su mirada fija – Como si fuese una artista de cine a la que adoras… hasta ahí. Por eso te digo que es normal que pienses que es bella, porque lo es… De ahí, a que pienses estar con ella, o que me engañes, hay un largo trecho – le sonrió

\- ¡Pues si! – estaba hipnotizada por los profundos ojos azules de su mujer

\- Siempre ha sido así nuestra relación – le acarició la mejilla – ¿O no?

\- ¡Si! – bajó la mirada

\- ¿Entonces? – la tomó de la barbilla para no perder ese contacto.

El sonido de sus tacones resonó en la entrada, y se aproximó hacia ellas

\- Entonces… está sensible por el embarazo – dijo con su sensual voz grave.

Voltearon a mirar a la morena. Estaba radiante. Tenía ese brillo de siempre, y el extra del embarazo. Parecía que la noticia sobre la probable recuperación de su hermana, le había inyectado nuevos ánimos

\- ¡Exacto! – señaló la embarazada

\- ¿Les he dicho que las amo? – las miró con ternura

\- Unas cientos de veces, pero aún no lo llevamos a lo físico… – levantó la ceja y le sonrió con malicia.

Rieron y Regina fue a tomar su lugar. Mientras recorría la distancia, observó las cosas de Elsa y Emma. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Todas las respiraciones que había hecho en el ascensor, se habían ido directo al cesto de la basura.

\- ¿Y éstas? – suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y cara de circunstancia. Era despectiva – ¿No saben qué es la puntualidad?

\- ¡Ya llegaron! – señaló Sarah

\- La señorita Swan, acompañó a Elsa a traer el café y las carpetas – Sonrió de medio lado

\- ¿No hay más personal en ésta empresa? – señaló con ironía, bajando la vista mientras sacaba su laptop del maletín y sus efectos personales. Estaba celosa

\- ¡Y no sabes! – fue interrumpida por Diana, que le apretó disimuladamente el brazo

\- ¿Qué? – subió la vista expectante

\- ¡Que aún no es la hora de la junta, y ya tiene hambre! – terminó la oración

\- ¡Si! – sonrió ampliamente

\- ¡Es normal! – se dejó decir – Supongo…

Rieron ante el comentario. Se dedicaron a repartirse la agenda, y los puntos correspondientes para cada una. Sarah, siempre había sido experta en la decoración de interiores y exteriores, y, aunque había dejado de ejercer su carrera hacía años, se mantenía actualizada.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el tema del mensaje? – señaló Diana

\- Pues… Male, la verdad es que no sé – suspiró

\- Yo pienso que Elsa no tuvo nada que ver en eso – sentenció Sarah – Ella nunca ha tenido esas conductas

\- ¡Ya salió de nuevo, la defensora de las damas de hielo! – fingía estar divertida, aunque algo de celos había en sus bromas

\- ¡Ay, claro que no! – desmereció la observación – Es así… Es la verdad…

\- Pues… – estaba sorprendida de la reacción de Sarah; y no es que no lo hubiese pensado – Es cierto… No son cosas de Elsa. Ella es bastante equilibrada.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – inquirió

\- Si, si… – puso los ojos en blanco. Diana asumió su postura – Pienso igual…

Susurraban, ante la posible proximidad de las chicas. En ese instante, Elsa y Emma aparecieron por la puerta. La asistente tenía una bandeja con café y galletas, mientras que Swan cargaba los folders que faltaban para la reunión.

En lo que vieron a Regina, ambas se paralizaron. Emma soltó dos o tres carpetas al suelo, lo que la hizo volver en si

\- ¡Regina! – susurró.

La morena no supo por qué, pero se paró inmediatamente a recoger las carpetas, pues era la más cercana a la puerta, y a la rubia. Elsa, sin mirarla, siguió hasta la consola a colocar la bandeja. Emma se agachó, y tomó lo que le entregaba la morena. Sus miradas se conectaron enseguida.

\- ¡Toma! – también susurró

\- ¡Eh! – tartamudeó – ¡Eh!... ¡Gracias!

Estaba hermosa. La morena simplemente estaba radiante. Sus ojos, su mirada la quemaron por dentro. De la nada, empezó a sentir calor, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La amaba. Amaba a esa endemoniada mujer. La vio retirarse hasta su puesto

\- Señorita Swan, puede colocarlas allí – señaló la diosa, y se sentó – ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Emma apenas atinó a reaccionar y cumplir la orden. Elsa, ya en personaje, se dedicó a abrir su laptop, y a acomodar las cosas de su amiga.

Las otras dos rubias, intercambiaban miradas cómplices, y se dedicaban a agilizar lo que hiciera falta.

\- Señorita Swan – La miró como si nada – Marco te ha empoderado con todo para esta reunión, quiero imaginar…

\- ¡Eh, si, si! – Se acomodó, sacó su laptop, sus planos y se conectó al proyector – Tengo toda la información del acuerdo comercial – tuvo que aclarar la voz, y mover la cabeza para concentrarse. Fue evidente para todas las presentes

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta

\- ¡Elsa! – la miró fijamente – Ayuda a la señorita Swan a conectarse… Y si sigue mal ese endemoniado aparato, dile a James que si le tengo que volver a pedir que lo solucione una vez más, no vuelva a trabajar al día siguiente – siguió mirando los apuntes de su libreta.

Empezó la presentación, con lo que proponía la Arquitecto Swan, y siguió con los detalles técnicos, comerciales y operativos de Mills & CO., por parte de Elsa. Ambas brillantes, bien estructuradas. Todo encajaba a la perfección.

Se alternaban preguntas de Diana, de Sarah, cada una desde su perspectiva, y las respuestas eran concretas, más que satisfactorias.

Regina no emitía ni una palabra. Se dedicó a ver, interesada, con una seriedad sombría. Tomaba notas, pero no objetó nada.

A las chicas esto les intrigó. Pero a pesar de que las ponía nerviosas al extremo, estaban tan interesadas en demostrar su profesionalismo, que no las afectó en el desempeño de su trabajo.

\- Y con esto, terminamos la presentación… – Concluyó Elsa

\- ¿Alguna pregunta Señora Mills? – Ahí salió Emma la osada, de nuevo. Tuvo que tomar valor para hacer la pregunta.

La mujer suspiró. Leyó su libreta, levantó la mirada, se hizo para atrás en la silla. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, y que quedó mirando fijamente a la proyección 3D de la futura maqueta.

Esa mueca especial es su boca, esa forma de mirada de sospecha, pusieron aún más nerviosa a Emma. En cambio, a Elsa no. La tranquilizaron. Conocía a su jefa. Le había gustado.

\- Tengo algunas sugerencias, pero ya para cuando estemos implementando, tanto diseño como ejecución – se dirigió al grupo – Pero en líneas generales estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Elsa sonrió con complacencia, mientras que Emma no sabía qué acababa de ocurrir

\- ¡Felicitaciones a ambas! – se levantó de la silla – Si me disculpan…

\- ¡Yo te acompaño! – ambas embarazadas debían ir al baño.

Se retiraron apresuradas, dejando a las dos jóvenes y a la más astuta a solas

\- ¡Excelente Elsa! – la miró con una sonrisa malévola – Mis sinceras felicitaciones Señorita Swan… Muy buen concepto… Es tal cual lo imaginaba Regina – se paró, y se dispuso a tomarse otro café

\- ¿Cómo? Si no tengo ni idea de qué acaba de pasar – se dejó decir en voz alta. Cayó sobre la silla, poniendo los codos en la mesa, y las manos en las mejillas

\- ¡¿Qué?! – sonrió con ironía

\- Es que no conoces a la Señora Mills, Emma – rápidamente intervino Elsa – No esperes que lance fuegos artificiales porque superaste sus expectativas… ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa adicional Señora Diana? – la observó con seriedad

\- ¡Así es Elsa! – sonrió – Y es Diana… A secas. Creo que vas a tener que mandar a traer algo de fruta. Buenas cantidades. Conozco a Sarah, y en unos segundos va querer comernos vivas – la trataba con familiaridad, porque así era, y para hacer más distancia entre ellas y la arquitecto

\- ¡Enseguida Diana! – le dedicó una sonrisa, por demás obligada, y se dirigió a ello, no sin antes mirar a Emma – ¿Necesitas algo?... Puedes venir para pedirlo

\- ¡No! – señaló Diana – Tengo unas preguntas para… Emma – se dejó decir… ¿O prefiere Señorita Swan?

\- Emma está bien – tragó grueso

\- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó con malicia

\- ¡No! – se volteó a mirar a su amiga – O algo de esa fruta estaría bien Elsa, gracias – su expresión le dijo que tenía aquello bajo control.

Elsa temía lo peor. Y es que, si Regina Mills era una reina malvada, ésta era la bruja maestra de la morena. Mil veces peor, más implacable. Un dragón a punto de calcinar con su fuego a la pobre y encantadora Emma. Nada qué hacer. Se dirigió a velocidad a hacer la llamada.

Notó que su agenda no estaba. La había olvidado en la oficina de su jefa. Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie le respondió

\- Estará en el baño de afuera, con Sarah – susurró.

Entró sin más y la tomó del escritorio. Al voltear, se encontró con la mirada de la morena, que salía de su baño privado, secándose las manos con una toalla

\- ¡Regina! – carraspeó – Entré por la agenda. Toqué pero no respondiste… Voy a pedir frutas. ¿Vas a querer algo en especial? – la miró fijamente, como si nada. Como si la mirada de Regina no la hubiese visto desnuda en aquel mensaje

\- ¡No! – respondió soltando el paño en la mesa más cercana. Caminó hacia ella. No dejaba de observarla fijamente, seria – No se me antoja nada especial para comer…

Logró poner a la chica absolutamente nerviosa. Tanto, que rompió su autocontrol

\- Bueno… Regina – Levantó la agenda – Voy a llamar y sigo a la sala

\- ¡Elsa! – la detuvo. La chica estaba de espaldas. Sabía el efecto que estaba causando. Y eso le gustaba – Espera…

\- ¿Si? – se volteó. Ya la tenía a escasos centímetros – ¿Necesitas algo? – le costó pronunciar esas palabras

\- ¡Sí! – dijo segura. Con la mirada fija en los ojos azul intenso – Necesito algo… – quedo a escasos milímetros del cuerpo de Elsa – Necesito muchas cosas de ti… – la observaba de arriba abajo. Era bella sin duda.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa, a tal punto que tuvo que desviar la mirada. Estaba temblando. Sentía un frío recorrerla por completo. Empezó a transpirar, y su frente la delató. Regina estaba tan cerca, que casi parecía que la iba a besar

\- ¡Necesito algo muy especial! – rozó la mejilla de Elsa con su mano… Luego su frente, secando las tres gotitas de sudor que salían de su cabello rubio – ¡Mírame! – vio cómo obedeció.

Las dos se observaban fijamente. Regina tomó por el brazo a Elsa, con suavidad, con la mano izquierda. Con la mano derecha la sujetaba por el rostro.

\- Así… – le sonrió con dulzura. La miró por unos segundos – ¿Estás bien?

\- S…i, si – la chica arrastraba las palabras. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Su mente le gritaba "control Elsa, control"

\- Ok – le volvió a sonreír con dulzura. Y luego su gesto se tornó intenso – Te voy a pedir algo, a lo que no te puedes negar… ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Si! – volvió a tragar con dificultad – Lo que me pidas Regina – estaba en una nube

\- Necesito de ti… – la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura

\- ¡Si! – susurró. La mirada de Regina la estaba calcinando

\- Que controles a tu mujercita… – la seriedad se transformaba en furia.

Elsa estaba en shock. Regina era cruel, cruel como nadie. Y esta vez tenía razón. El proceder de Emma había puesto las cartas a favor de la morena, y ahora estaban a mano.

\- Si me vuelve a llegar un mensaje así, de nuevo… Me va a valer el proyecto… Las dos van a salir despedidas. ¿Me entendiste? – La tomó de la barbilla con firmeza – Y me voy a encargar de que no salgan del agujero más profundo en donde las pueda enterrar… ¿Te quedó claro? – la soltó de golpe, alejándola en el proceso

\- ¡Si! – dijo en automático, con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- ¡Ahora retírate! – le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos. Ya estaba arrepentida.

Elsa salió despavorida de la oficina, entrando al baño. Soltó la agenda sobre el tope, puso ambas manos sobre éste, y empezó a hiperventilar y a llorar, mirándose en el espejo. Todo lo que pudo ser y no será. Esa delgada línea que pudo cruzar con Regina, se había borrado. Lo peor, la confianza de su jefa se había roto y de milagro no había perdido su trabajo en el proceso.

-xXx-

Emma estaba adoptando su actitud defensiva. La última vez que había mantenido una conversación a solas con la rubia, no había sido en los mejores términos. En realidad nada agradable

\- ¿Y entonces, Emma? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? – la miraba desafiante, mientras tomaba su humeante taza de café

\- En realidad era algo que había pensado desde la universidad… Honestamente, desde que vi el trabajo del Señor Mills – era transparente. Siempre había sido así, directa

\- ¡Qué detalle! – simulaba estar asombrada – En realidad es un muy buen concepto, excelentemente logrado – era honesta. Le gustaba el proyecto – Estoy encantada de que por fin Regina lo vaya a llevar a cabo – la observó con intensidad

\- ¡Pues, bien por ella! – se levantó a servirse agua, para esquivar la mirada de la rubia.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Diana veía con atención todo lo que Emma hacía. Por su parte, ésta esquivaba a más no poder la mirada de la mujer. Se colocó las manos en la cintura, y escrutaba las imágenes en la pared. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

No sabía por qué aquella mujer no la enfrentaba de una vez. Por qué no hablaba de lo que estaba pensando, como aquella vez en el apartamento. Le intrigaba. Sabía que aquella señora se moría por decirle hasta del mal que se iba a morir, y ella otro tanto

\- Y… Entonces… Va a ser madre ¿No? – soltó la osada chica

\- ¡Si! – terminada de tomar, y dejó la taza en la mesa. Luego miró a la chica

\- Y… ¿Todo bien con el embarazo? – caminaba alrededor de la mesa, simulando mirar las placas y cuadros en la repisa

\- ¡Pues si! – aguantaba la risa. La chica era eso, una muchacha inmadura. ¡Qué gustos los de Regina! – Todo bien… ¡Va a ser una niña! – le sonrió

\- ¡Felicidades! – era honesta, pero estaba nerviosa. Esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa – ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

\- ¡Regina! – Entró la morena, cortando el aire

\- ¡Regina! – se sobresaltó

\- ¡Si, Regina! – confirmó la rubia divertida

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma había entrado nuevamente en modo shock

\- Que la niña se va a llamar como yo… ¡Regina! – la miró fijamente, con intensidad.

La rubia hizo una de sus clásicas sonrisas retorcidas, al ver a la chica hipnotizada por la morena

\- Bueno… Voy al baño también… Ya mi mujer tardó mucho – se levantó, percatándose de que era totalmente ignorada por la joven, y parcialmente por la morena, que venció el contacto para mirarla de reojo – Con permiso…

\- ¡Propio! – dejó de ver a Emma, y se concentró en su laptop.

La chica estaba congelada, observando a la morena, que se disponía a revisar su correo. Se sentó en automático. Todo lo que había pasado antes de ese momento se esfumó.

No era la vieja Mills, era Regina. Esa hermosa musa, sentada a escasos metros de ella. Su mente se nubló por completo

\- ¡Emma! – la miró fijamente

\- ¿Si? – hasta la manera en que esa mujer decía su nombre, era erótico

\- ¿Cuánto dispusiste para el área verde de la zona Este? – preguntó sin más, sabiéndose adorada por la inconsciente joven

\- ¿Perdón? – la sacó de su ensoñación

\- ¿Qué cuánto dispuso de área verde en la zona Este, aproximadamente?... Señorita Swan – recalcó su nombre, salvando su error sobre el tuteo anterior.

Emma no la podía desconcentrar. Tenía que terminar allí e irse a ver a su hermana. Esa chica atolondrada, inmadura e inconsciente no iba a trastocar su vida más. Pero estaba tan bella. Se veía tan hermosa vestida así.

Ella lo notó. Notó el titubeo de la morena, y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Volvió a evidenciar cómo se desconcertaba la morena ante ese gesto de alegría.

\- ¡Qué! – se exasperó

\- ¿Te gustó entonces? – la miró con alegría

\- ¿Qué? – se hizo la desentendida

\- El proyecto… ¡Te gustó! – le recalcó

\- Pues… Si… Ya se lo dije antes Señorita Swan – tecleaba – Que ambas habían hecho un excelente trabajo – le sostuvo nuevamente el contacto visual

\- ¡Me alegra Regina! – se levantó y fue a cerrar la puerta de la sala de juntas

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! – le hizo la observación, simulando cansancio

\- A mí me gustas tú Regina… ¡¿Cómo le hago?! – se acercó a la silla

\- ¡¿Qué hace señorita Swan?! – se molestó y se alejó rodando la silla, pero otra le bloqueó el desplazamiento

\- ¡Pídemelo Regina! – se acercó a ella, la ayudó a levantarse, y la tomó fuerte contra su cuerpo – ¡Pídemelo!... Y te juro que no dudaré más…

\- ¿De qué hablas Emma? ¡Suéltame! – esa chica estaba a escasos milímetros de ella. Cómo se le antojaba esa boca color rosa.

\- Estás embarazada… ¡Y qué! – se aferró más a ella – Yo puedo con esto Regina… ¡Pruébame!

\- Suéltame Emma… ¡Te lo advierto! – apretaba las palabras, fingiendo esa molestia. Pero estaba desconcertada. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado esa reacción de la rubia

\- ¡Pídemelo Regina! – acarició su cabello, y ahora la miraba con deseo, con amor y pasión – Me enamoré de ti Regina… Esa es la verdad. Me enamoré y no sé cómo afrontarlo… ¡Es cierto! ¡Te amo!. Nunca me había pasado – los ojos verdes y azul se inundaron de lágrimas… ¡Pídemelo!

\- ¿Qué? – estaba anonadada. Emma la había matado con esas palabras. No sabía si era verdad, pero así lo sentía. No supo por qué, pero correspondió a su contacto, tomándola por el rostro – ¿Qué debo pedirte?

\- ¡Mis domingos Regina, mis domingos! – volvió a acariciarla – Con eso me conformo… ¡Hazlo!

Regina se paralizó. No podía. No podía jugar así con esa chica. No iba a volver a cruzar esa delgada línea con Emma. Le había costado muy caro. Con ella y con su asistente

\- Ese mensaje no fue nada… ¡Te lo juro! – se apresuró, como si leyera la mente de la morena – No hicimos nada. Y Elsa es totalmente inocente de eso Regina. Si alguien es responsable soy yo… Que soy una inmadura, y no supe cómo manejar lo que me has hecho sentir… Esto es nuevo…

No podía responder. Pero sentía que iba a partir el corazón de la chica si guardaba silencio. Lo mejor era poner distancia, sí, ¿pero cómo?

\- Si Emma… ¡Quiero todos tus domingos! – no supo por qué, pero respondió todo lo contrario a lo correcto – Te pido tus domingos…

\- ¡Pídeme todo Regina! – la chica la levantó por los glúteos de un tirón, sentándola con delicadeza sobre la mesa de juntas, tumbado unas cosas en el proceso – ¡Que ya no tengo control sobre mi vida!

La rubia la arrimó contra ella, y las piernas de Regina abrazaron la cintura de Emma como por inercia. Unos segundos se miraron con la intensidad de su sentimiento

\- ¿Tienes tu labial en la cartera? – respondió Emma agitada

\- ¡Si! – la respiración entrecortada de Regina, estaba en sintonía

\- ¡Ok! – la besó con intensidad, y con lo desbordado de su amor y su pasión por esa morena.

La dueña de sus domingos.

 **oOo**

 **Heme aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **No hay excusas, sólo espero sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a Dios, volvió la inspiración que había perdido. Gracias a las nuevas, y a las de siempre, en especial por su paciencia.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Pactos y huellas**

La chica no paraba de llorar. Trataba de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía. Le dolía mucho, le dolía en el alma. En el pecho, punzante.

Entonces notó que la observaba, callada desde la esquina. Había roto su corazón, eso era seguro

\- ¡No! – dijo con pesadumbre, mientras se tapaba la cara – ¡No tú! No me mires así…

\- ¡Elsa! – se dirigió a ella, y como pudo la abrazó – No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – la volteó para estar en contacto visual

\- ¡Ay Sarah! – se aferró a ella – ¡No me queda nada! – empezó a llorar amargamente

\- ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! – estaba conmovida. Era evidente que la pobre chica amaba a Regina tanto; y que aquella situación del mensaje, se había desencadenado de la forma más injusta – ¡Si lo tienes todo niña! – la separó, la miró a los ojos tomándola por la barbilla – No has perdido nada…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le costaba pronunciar la palabras. Estaba ahogada en llanto. Trataba de calmarse, mirando a aquella rubia consolarla

\- ¿Qué por qué lo digo? – le sonrió con dulzura – Eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa y valiente. No ha sido fácil tu vida, y aquí estás. Tienes tu trabajo… – la vio desviar la mirada – No… ¡Mírame! – La volvió a tomar de la barbilla para que la observara – Tienes un trabajo en el que eres exitosa. Tienes la confianza de Regina ¡Créeme! Eso no se pierde así como así… Nos tienes a nosotras

\- ¡Sarah, por favor! – le dijo exhausta, como refiriéndose a Diana

\- Bueno… ¡Me tienes a mí, y a Regina! – se señaló a la panza. Le dedicó un guiño y la abrazó – Piensa que hay personas como yo, que no pueden ser completamente felices… ¡Tienes salud!

\- ¿Cómo? – se separó de ella. La miraba con extrañeza. Se sentía en paz – Si tú lo tienes todo…

\- ¿Te parece? – se alejó, dándole la espalda. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la entrada del baño. La miró con resignación – Elsa, soy una mujer de casi cuarenta y dos años, que está a punto de tener a su primera y única hija, y cuya mujer está… – se paró en seco – Diana no tiene un buen pronóstico… – le costó decirlo. Su voz se quebró, y de sus ojos azules grisáceo explotaron las lágrimas silentes de la más profunda tristeza

\- ¡Sarah, yo! – estaba en shock. Para muchos, cercanos, no era un secreto la enfermedad de Diana, pero en apariencia se pensaba que mejoraría – Yo… Yo sólo no sabía… – se sentó a su lado con calma, mientras se secaba la cara.

Se sentía como una total estúpida. Aquella mujer, que había sido siempre tan alegre y especial, que le generaba paz con sus palabras, estaba destrozada y exponiendo sus más profundos temores

\- Me siento culpable ¿sabes? – volteó a mirarla – Cada vez que siento que mi hija se mueve, dentro de mí, sonrío. Me siento plena. Luego, por instinto volteo a ver a Diana para compartir esa dicha, y me cae encima una montaña de dolor… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan feliz y tan infeliz al mismo tiempo? – se volteó nuevamente, y colocó las manos en su barriga de ocho meses – Mamá te ama Regina, pero también ama mucho a tu mami – habló para sí misma.

Elsa estaba conmovida hasta los huesos, tanto que olvidó hasta por qué estaba llorando. Se compuso la falda, y se arrimó. Luego la abrazó.

Por unos segundos así se quedaron, hasta que Sarah se volteó para corresponderle. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, y siguió llorando.

\- ¡Qué voy a hacer si la pierdo! – le costaba hablar – ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! – acarició el cabello, la trenza de Elsa – ¡Qué va a ser de mí y de mi bebé! La amo con toda mi alma, y siento que parte de mí se iría. No quiero criar a mi hija, y sentir que estoy muerta por dentro… ¡No lo soportaría! – se quedó paralizada – ¡Que no conozca a su madre! Peor… ¡Que su madre no la llegue a conocer! – rompió en el llanto más desesperado y amargo que jamás hubiese presenciado Elsa.

Estaba destrozada. Significativamente, sus problemas no eran nada. No tenía nada de lo cual quejarse en su vida actualmente.

Ella nunca guardó mayores esperanzas con Regina. La amaba, sí; pero siempre fue algo platónico, hermosamente imposible. ¿Y cómo no enamorarse de Regina? Eso sí era imposible; que alguien no se sintiera atraído o impactado por la morena. Pero aquello que veía en Sarah, era el amor más puro que jamás hubiese evidenciado. Algo de lo que siempre soñó para sí misma.

Siempre tendría a Emma. Ella era su familia. Sin importar cuál de las dos amara a la morena, cuál lograra robarse su corazón. Incluso, si ambas estaban despechadas por ella, se tenían la una a la otra; y gozaban de buena salud. Como le dijo aquella rubia, tenía la vida por delante

\- ¡Escucha Sarah! – la separó para mirarla – Eso no va a pasar… Ella va a estar bien… Diana va a mejorar, va a conocer a su hija… Tú eres la fuerte… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te has callado esto?

\- ¡Ay Elsa! – la volvió a abrazar, muy fuerte – No sabes lo que es ser fuerte por ella y por mí. Y ella no lo necesita, créeme. Si alguien está dispuesto a morir… Bueno, si alguien no le teme a la muerte es Diana

\- ¡Te equivocas! – entró al baño y encontró a su mujer hecha un desastre – La muerte no me asusta… ¡Perderte si! Dejarte sola… ¡Sí! – Terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, y se separó de la embarazada. Le estaba dando la espalda a Diana, cuya voz gruesa y profunda, hicieron que temblara en el proceso

\- ¡Male! – estaba conmovida – ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de esto? – se levantó, colocando su mano en el hombro de Elsa, denotando que no tenía que marcharse

\- Porque no quiero verte sufrir… Menos en tu estado – Le dijo, mirándola con todo el amor que guardaba para ella.

Las mujeres se abrazaron, y se besaron con dulzura por unos segundos. Elsa se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Se paró disimulando, y fue por su agenda.

\- Disculpen… Tengo que pedir la fruta – Se dirigía a la salida del baño, cuando Diana la tomó del brazo

\- ¡Dejas a mi esposa hecha un desastre, y te vas! – le dijo divertida – No te vayas Elsa. Si me habían dicho que éste era el baño de las mujeres hermosas, pero no sabía que había que llorar también – les habló, mientras se dirigía a verse en el espejo. Se lavó las manos, y entró en un cubículo. Había entendido que esa plática estaba ayudándola con su mujer. Externando cosas que debían salir, pero que ella no sabía manejar; y aprovecharía la simpatía de Sarah por Elsa – Mi cáncer está muy avanzado… Y pues, ya no saben qué tan útil esté resultando la quimioterapia – se escuchó cómo tiraba de la cadena. Era una formalidad para ella hablar de eso. Era casi cruel – Evidentemente, no estoy mejorando – salió.

Se lavaba las manos, y las miraba de cuando en cuando. Las observaba a través del espejo. Su postura era fría, imponente. Se veía tan perfecta, que se le antojó la "Regina" de aquella relación.

\- Para, Male… ¡Por favor! – su esposa respiró profundo, tratando de contener el llanto

\- ¿No ves que le haces daño? – se dejó llevar por el dolor de la rubia embarazada.

Se volteó, y la miró con intensidad. A la asistente la recorrió un escalofrío terrible por la espalda. Su piel se erizó

\- ¿Crees que no sé qué sufre? – Le habló a la joven, recostada del lavamanos – Que no me duele más su sufrimiento que el hecho de que me estoy muriendo… Que los tratamientos de mierda que me hacen sentir de la patada… – caminó hacia ellas – Que la amo más que a nada en el mundo… A ella, a nuestra hija y a Regina. Ellas son todo para mí – Se paró al lado de su mujer, y la abrazó – No eres la única con una historia de abandono. No eres la única con una "Emma" – no le daba tregua a la joven – Pero ahora eres parte de esto… Bueno, desde hace tiempo ya eres parte de nuestra vida. Así que es hora que demuestres de qué estás hecha, y que madures Elsa.

Sarah estaba impactada por las palabras de Diana. Si no la conociera, pensaría que era cruel. Pero viniendo de ella, era un consejo, desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Descubierta al cien por ciento, exponiendo sus debilidades. Logró conmoverla y recuperar el ánimo.

\- ¡Elsa tiene razón! – se dejó decir – No todo está escrito… Y si lo está, no me importa… Te amo Diana, y quiero estar contigo lo más que se pueda – Se levantó y la miró a los ojos – Quiero que conozcas a nuestra hija, que estés… Lo más que se pueda, siempre que tú no te entregues, siempre que no sufras – se abrazó a ella, y nuevamente se puso a llorar.

La cara de la mujer sobre su hombro, visualizaba a la de la chica. La mirada de la joven le dijo tantas cosas. Luego ésta bajo el rostro apenada, detallando sus manos

\- No estás sola Elsa… – remató Diana, derritiendo más a su mujer – Hace mucho que no lo estás, por Emma. Y hace otro tanto por nosotras. Regina es como es. No te conviene meterte en el remolino que es su vida – su esposa se separó de ella, y ahora miraba a la chica – Sólo apóyala, como su amiga, que sabes que eres. Y ahora tienes un compromiso mayor, conmigo… Tienes que ayudarlas cuando… – bajó la mirada. Por primera vez se le quebró la voz, pero logró sobreponerse y continuar – Tú lo sabes…

Se quedaron en silencio. No era algo incómodo. Eran ellas hablando a través de sus ojos. Todos azules, hermosos y profundos

\- ¿Se han dado cuenta que Regina se rodea de puras rubias de ojos azules? – soltó, desfachatada como siempre – Sinceramente creo que es racista… Pero no entiende que ella no es rubia.

Se veían a la cara, hasta que de repente Elsa soltó una carcajada, que trató de contener, pero que liberó tras de que las otras dos la secundaran

\- ¿Es un fetiche tal vez? – continuaron riendo

\- ¡Vamos que ya tengo hambre! – recalcó, sobándose la barriga

\- ¡Qué raro! – dijeron a coro.

Ya había vuelto la paz entre ellas, una paz que obviamente excluía a la artista, mas no a la musa.

\- ¡Cierto, las frutas! – señaló divertida.

Hizo la llamada de los diversos encargos, mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje, y se componía.

Sarah hacía lo propio, mantras miraba por el espejo a Diana, que sentada, compartía tiernas sonrisas con ella.

\- Bueno… ¡Listo! – señaló la chica. De repente, recordó lo más importante: la culpable de su impase con la morena, estaba ausente, al igual que ésta última – ¡Emma! – abrió los ojos como platos. Palideció

\- ¡¿La dejaste sola con Regina?! – su esposa le reclamó

\- ¡Regina la está ignorando! – se encogió de hombros, y observó salir a Elsa, luego a su mujer. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco, y las siguió.

Elsa sentía que, si a ella le había ido mal con Regina por lo del mensaje, a su amiga le debía estar yendo mucho peor. Tal vez Emma y su jefa ahora estaban matándose, discutiendo cual gatas o quién sabe qué.

Llegó ante la puerta, y no logró escuchar voces acaloradas. Por el contrario, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Cerró los ojos, y se disponía a tocar, cuando la embarazada abrió de un tirón la puerta de la sala.

Ya la mayor se les había unido, cuando presenciaron una escena que las sorprendió al extremo.

\- ¡Emma! – dijo la morena – ¡Tápame eso!

Emma tomaba notas, mientras veían la proyección 3D del proyecto. Regina, con pose de sueña y señora, hacía preguntas que la rubia contestaba, y le daba observaciones, y la chica no objetaba ninguna

\- Tapa esa parte a ver qué tal queda… Seguro que así está muy bien, pero me gustaría visualizar ese panel – parecía profesora de universidad. Ahora, portaba sus lentes de pasta negra, DG, que le quedaban de muerte lenta

\- ¡Correcto Señora Mills! – la chica anotaba en una libreta, y a su vez apuntaba en el dibujo macro

\- ¿Estabas picando las frutas Elsa? – se volteó a mirarla, bajando los lentes en el proceso – ¿Les pasó algo? – soltó el bolígrafo y se retiró los anteojos

\- ¡No Regina! ¡Disculpa! – Elsa entró apresurada. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. Algo había pasado, lo sabía, pero ahora no era momento de delirar por eso

\- ¡Ya Elsa! – prosiguió, observándola tomar asiento, sin que la chica le devolviera aquel contacto. Luego vio la cara de sus amigas. Evidentemente Sarah había llorado, y el rostro de Diana era un poema – No seas dramática…Estaba bromeando contigo… ¿No se puede?

Emma trataba de disimular, y aunque ahora estaba más en personaje, igual se sentía tensa por ver a su amiga de esa forma.

\- Elsa… La Señora Mills me está haciendo unas observaciones sobre el lado Este, que tal vez sea bueno valorar también eso a nivel de costos – trataba de ayudar, pero la chica estaba catatónica viendo a la morena

\- Si Elsa… – ella le sonreía levemente, en buen tono – Eres perfecta presentando escenarios para la toma de decisiones… Igual… – volvió a colocarse los lentes, como si nada ocurriese, y a observar la proyección – Nada está escrito en piedra. Y no tiene que cambiarse sólo porque yo lo diga… A ver Swan… – le dijo como si cualquier cosa, como si hubiesen trabajado toda la vida – rótalo sesenta grados a la derecha…

\- ¿Misma referencia en x? – consultó

\- No… Llévalo a menos treinta – se entendían a la perfección. Emma anticipaba los gustos de Regina

\- ¿Qué opinan chicas? – miró a sus amigas – Alguna cosa que quieran agregar a esto…

De verdad que Regina se estaba comportando de manera muy profesional. Y después de todo lo que le estaba pasando en su vida, de la relación y los conflictos con aquellas dos jóvenes, y el susodicho mensaje, era evidente que algo tenía que estar pasando

\- Concuerdo contigo Regina – se adelantó Diana – Es lo que habíamos discutido sobre el concepto abierto en "V". ¡Me gusta! – sonrió ampliamente

\- Si… Y en lo que respecta a las áreas verdes, las realza. Es ese estilo arquitectónico que está de moda – Sarah no se iba a quedar atrás. Veía a Elsa de reojo, escribir en su laptop, distraída por completo

\- ¿Y tú Elsa? – sentenció, mirando fijamente a la chica

\- Yo… – arrastró la palabra. Se quedó pensado, mirándola fijamente.

Emma agachó la cabeza, y se enterró en sus apuntes. Luego observó a su amiga, como dándole ánimos

\- Yo presentaré todos los escenarios, con las variaciones de costos, y los respectivos beneficios; pros y contras, pues, que esto pueda traer – Logró soltar, disimulando un suspiro en el proceso – Total, no creo que sea mucho, ya que no es amplia modificación a nivel estructural – Se encontró con la sonrisa de Sarah, y supo que lo había logrado

\- ¡Muy bien! – concluyó la morena – Supongo que lo que resta es que trabajen en ello el día de hoy, para ver si mañana lo concretamos. ¿Sí pueden tenerlo hoy? – miró a las jóvenes con duda

\- ¡Claro! – dijeron a coro, y se observaron. Compartieron una sonrisa

\- ¡Perfecto! – la mujer se paró como un resorte, disimulando que aquel gesto la había inquietado – Si es así, mañana nos vemos… – Miró a sus amigas – ¡Vamos! – les hizo señas de que la acompañaran a su oficina – Elsa, cancela todas mis citas de la tarde. No des explicaciones, re agenda como mejor convenga.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ante la mirada atenta de las chicas. Ambas parecían desconcertadas. Las rubias se levantaron, se despidieron de las chicas. Sarah se acercó a Elsa, y le empezó a decir algo al oído.

Emma sólo podía alternar entre el monitor, y miradas furtivas a la morena.

Diana dio la vuelta, y empezó a ayudar a Regina con la laptop. Bajó la vista, y notó que unas carpetas estaban en el piso. Se agachó, las levantó, y se topó con los hermosos ojos marrón chocolate

\- ¡Esto se te cayó! – le dijo, sin titubear – La cosa es ¿cómo? o ¿por qué? – le susurró, sonriéndole de medio lado, de forma pícara.

 **-xXx-**

Se besaban tan intensamente, que olvidaron el mundo a su alrededor. Dónde estaban o por qué estaban allí.

A la memoria de ambas llegó el vivo recuerdo de su último y reciente encuentro sexual, lo que hizo rápidamente subir la temperatura del lugar.

La lengua de Emma invadía a Regina por completo, y su boca alternaba entre la de la morena y su hermoso cuello. Las manos comenzaron a salirse de control, y a recorrerse con fervor.

Las de Regina estaban en la cintura de la rubia, y las de ésta fueron a parar a la zona más sensible de aquella mujer

\- ¡Para Emma! – su respiración estaba súper agitada – ¡Qué estamos haciendo! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – la miraba fijamente, entre preocupada y excitada. Su sexo palpitaba, reclamando el contacto anterior

\- ¿Qué? – estaba demasiado exaltada como para pensar – Amarte Regina, lo que hago es amarte – la volvió a besar, con la suave violencia de su deseo.

Para Regina no era fácil controlarse ya. Las caricias, los besos, la piel de Emma; todo se le antojaba necesario. La necesitaba. Necesitaba el amor de esa mujer.

De pronto lo entendió. Su debilidad y sus dudas. Las huellas de Emma Swan no sólo estaban en su piel y en su mente, estaban en su corazón. La quería sí, sin duda. Pero también la amaba.

Se separó espantada, tomando a la confusa y excitada chica por los brazos; mirándola a los ojos, cómo buscando más certezas.

En eso, la nublada vista de Emma por el deseo, se tornó apasionada y amorosa. Vio a Regina, como si fuera la criatura más sublime que hubiese existido. Entonces la morena no dudó más, y se arrojó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le dijo la joven

\- ¡Emma! – estaba tan impactada como excitada – ¿Podemos hacer un pacto? – volvió a su posición anterior, entregándose a los ojos verde y azul

\- ¿Un pacto? – sonrió – Lo que me pidas Regina. Ya no estoy en posición de nada más que aceptar lo que me pidas…

\- ¡Eso es lo que no quiero! – la tomó del rostro, con ambas manos – Que no vivas si no es por mí… Quiero que vivas…

\- Y yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo – le sonrió – como se pueda, cuando se pueda…

\- Pero Emma… – cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza

\- ¡Regina, entiende! – también la sujetó igual – ¡Te amo! Nunca me había enamorado… Te necesito… No había sentido algo así antes, pero es lo que describen y es amor…

\- ¡Lo sé Emma! – estaba conmovida. Le sonreía con dulzura

\- ¿Entonces? – le dio un beso fugaz – ¿Por qué no permitirte disfrutar de mi amor?... No te digo que me ames ya… Pero tal vez llegues a hacerlo. Sé que te importo. Lo sé… Me lo acabas de demostrar. Probemos…

\- ¡Emma! No se trata de eso… Mi vida es complicada… – sí, sin duda la amaba

\- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces? – la chica hablaba calmada, serena. Por primera vez la certeza de su amor por la morena, la equilibraba. La reacción de esa mujer le había dado la confianza que le faltaba – Sé que tu vida es complicada… Pero por primera vez, quiero que sepas que no me importa… Complícame la mía, te lo suplico Regina…

\- ¡Por Dios Emma! – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – Yo… Yo…

\- Tienes muchas cosas que resolver… ¡Lo sé! – la chica estaba dispuesta a todo. Su primera vez en el amor. Ya lo había aceptado, y estaba decidida a jugárselas todas

\- Yo… Yo… – estaba embelesada viendo a Emma. Estaba en una nube especial para ellas dos – Estoy sintiendo algo especial y nuevo por ti… – no quería precipitarse – esa es la verdad…

La chica sonrió ampliamente. La tomó de la cintura, y la bajó de la mesa, deslizándola contra su cuerpo, muy lentamente

\- ¿Entonces por qué no intentar a ver hasta dónde llegamos con eso especial y nuevo? – la besó son chulería, mientras sonreía – A menos que… – su rostro cambió, se volteó dándole la espalda a la morena, avanzado hacia la pared

\- ¿A menos qué?... ¿Qué pasa Emma? – caminó hasta colocarse en frente de la chica nuevamente, buscando contacto visual. La tomó de la barbilla

\- A menos que tú quieras volver con tu marido… – la miró, seria

\- ¡No! – ahora fue ella la que se alejó de la chica.

Se sentó en la silla, abrió su cartera, y empezó a recomponer su maquillaje.

\- ¿Entonces? – la chica permanecía de pie, observándola por el espejito de su compacto

Se volteó a mirarla con intensidad. Sabía que no podía estar con aquella chica, pero ahora que había descubierto ese sentimiento, no quería negarse a vivirlo. Tampoco podía asegurar qué pasaría en el futuro

\- ¡Quiero hacer un pacto contigo! – le aclaró. Suspiró

\- ¡Escucho! – se agachó a recoger parte de las cosas que estaban en el piso. Las colocó sobre la mesa y tomó asiento donde, se supone, debía estar

\- No podemos estar así, aquí… – hizo señas entre ambas – Como adolescentes enamoradas, porque ninguna de las dos lo somos… Aunque en mí sea obvio que no – vio a la chica sonreír y bajar la vista unos segundos – ¡Lo es!

\- ¡No! Eres hermosamente perfecta… – le aclaró – Pero eres la dueña, y las cosas me quedan muy claras

\- Y no sólo eso… No quiero comprometer ninguna de las variables asociadas a éste proyecto… – Prosiguió con solemnidad – Ni tu profesionalismo y capacidades, que fueron lo que realmente me hicieron asignarles el proyecto, ni… – hizo una pausa y su gesto se transfiguró – ni tu amistad con Elsa, ni mi relación con ella.

Emma estaba segura de que Regina se refería a la relación profesional con su amiga. Pero igual había esa pequeña espina clavada

\- Aclara ese punto, por favor… – le pidió la chica

\- ¿El de Elsa? – la observó asentir – Obviamente mi relación profesional con Elsa es de las más importantes. Es una chica extraordinaria, competente y altamente eficiente. Es mi mano derecha Emma… ¡Lo sabes! – hizo una pausa en la que miró fijamente a Emma. Se mordió ligeramente los labios, como un reflejo de la reflexión que realizaba – También le tengo un profundo afecto, y una absoluta confianza… Por eso quiero hacer este pacto contigo… ¡No quiero perderla!… Pero… – bajó el rostro. Respiró profundo. Ese sentimiento por la chica la abrumaba – ¡Pero no puedo perderte a ti! – Seguía posando sus profundos ojos marrones en los verde y azul

\- ¡Regina! – sonrió aliviada y enamorada – Yo te voy a colaborar como me lo solicites… ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Regina le confirmó la sonrisa y le lanzó un beso en el aire

\- ¡Me provocó! – Estaba apenada de su gesto – Gracias Emma…

\- ¿Te provocó? – intuía que el pacto requería que permaneciera en la silla, y no saltara sobre la morena, como ambas querían

\- ¡Ay Emma! Me es difícil controlarme contigo… – se dejó decir, mientras comenzaba a pintar sus labios.

Emma la imitó, y se compuso el cabello y el la ropa también. Regina, por su parte, terminó de hacer lo propio.

\- Necesito que nos comportemos… Y digo "nos" porque va a ser un trabajo duro para mí también – La observó. La chica estaba embelesada con la belleza de la morena – Y esa mirada, de que me quieres para llevar, mejor disimúlala… – le sonrió con picardía

\- ¡Ok! – se sonrojó

\- El pacto es ese. Vamos a separar totalmente el trabajo de "esto" que estamos viviendo. Aquí sólo serás la Señorita Swan y yo seré la Señora Mills, a menos de que quieras tutearme, lo cual no me importa – ya estaba en personaje – Por lo demás… Me puedes escribir cuándo gustes y podemos llamarnos cuando ambas estemos disponibles. No quiero, Emma – enfatizó cada palabra – Y escúchalo bien, no quiero que dejes de vivir, por mí. No quiero que le ocultes cosas a tus amigos, y en eso, incluyo a Elsa.

\- ¡Explícate! – le pidió, mientras tomaba su libreta para anotar y sus bolígrafos del piso

\- No quiero que, si en algún momento quiero verte, y tú estás ocupada o no puedes, salgas corriendo por mí – Le aclaró – No quiero que le ocultes a Elsa, ni nuestra relación, ni nuestro pacto. Sería peor…

\- Eso lo entiendo… Y no es discusión. Pero… ¿Y si yo te necesito? – Le preguntó con inocencia – Aunque no te exijo nada Regina, pero si quiero verte y tú no puedes… ¿Sabes que lo entendería? – la vio asentir – ¿No harías nada por lograrlo?

\- ¡Lo haría! – le salió del alma

\- Entonces no me pidas que yo no haga lo mismo… – le sonrió – No como exigencia, sino como posibilidad de mi parte.

El amor que Emma estaba demostrando por ella, la estaba tocando en lo más profundo de su ser. Le dedicó una sonrisa de amor.

Hicieron un silencio de entendimiento y reflexión. La huella de un amor hermoso y puro surgía del deseo y la pasión.

Regina se sentía en una nube. Sacó los lentes de su estuche y se los colocó, por inercia. Y se disponía a hablar cuando Emma la interrumpió

\- ¡No! – susurró ese grito – ¿Cómo me pides auto control y te colocas esos lentes – Emma se reía, pero estaba realmente impactada – No sabía que los usabas

\- ¿Qué? – se los quitó. Al pronto no reaccionó – Los uso en el trabajo, más que nada, cuando estoy en la oficina, a solas…

\- Es que te ves… Cien por ciento comestible Regina Mills… Tú de verdad eres malvada, y me quieres matar – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y trató de no mirarla…

Regina la observó con detenimiento, con las mejillas encendidas por el pudor y la malicia. Tomó el celular y le escribió a Emma

 **Diosa:** ** _"Cuando estemos a solas, te cumpliré esta fantasía también, con los lentes que tan comestible me hacen ver"_**

\- Ese es el pacto… – dijo, sonriendo – ¿Te parece? – le consultó

\- Si Regina… – La miró con esperanza. Escuchó sonar su celular – Me parece apenas lógico. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo todo. Ya los domingos podremos explorar a fondo lo que sentimos, sin presión tampoco… Así lo siento…

\- ¡Ese es el problema Emma! – la miró seria – ¡Revisa tú teléfono! – le dijo como si nada

\- ¿Qué? – la chica, extrañada cumplió la petición y observó el nuevo mensaje

 **Diosa:** ** _"Cuando estemos a solas, te cumpliré esta fantasía también, con los lentes que tan comestible me hacen ver"_**

Emma tragó grueso, y supuso que era una prueba. Disimulando, se dirigió a Regina son seriedad

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – prosiguió, mirando directamente a los ojos marrones que la enloquecían

\- ¡Que ya no quiero que sean sólo los domingos! – le sostuvo el contacto, con total intensidad.

Se dedicaron a trabajar, porque de lo contrario, violarían el pacto.

 **oOo**

 **Este es un capítulo corto, como bono por la demora anterior.**

 **Espero que ya que regresó la inspiración, y tengo laptop, pueda regularizar las publicaciones; tanto de éste como de mis otros Fics.**

 **Gracias por retomarlo, y por seguir la historia. Les agradezco sus comentarios, y por favor sigan con ellos. Me han inspirado mucho más.**

 **Espero que les guste… Saludos.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

 **Conjugando el pasado participante**

Recorrió las calles con la mirada, de camino al hospital. No podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. La vida le había cambiado tanto en tan sólo dos meses.

Debió saberlo cuando la vio. Atropellada por aquel Golden, debió presentirlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Iba a ver a su hermana. ¿Qué sería de Zelena? Ella luchó tanto por mantenerse unida a ella, especialmente antes de que su madre falleciera. Su padre siempre trató a la pelirroja como una hija, pero su madre siempre hizo diferencia entre ellas.

\- Llegamos a destino Señora Regina – Aclaró la garganta, con temor de no haber sido escuchado

\- ¿Qué? – salió de la ensoñación

\- Llegamos al Mount Sinai Hospital, madame – Repitió el paciente Sidney – Usted se queda aquí, y yo la espero en el estacionamiento. Ahora le mando la ubicación… – rápidamente bajó a abrirle la puerta.

Salió del vehículo, y le dedicó una media sonrisa nerviosa y despistada a su chofer. Tomó su abrigo, la bolsa, y se dirigió a entrar por la puerta principal.

Había subido los primeros escalones, cuando se paró en seco, y al voltear, vio cómo su mercedes ser perdía de vista para ingresar al estacionamiento. No tenía escapatoria.

Volvió a mirar la entrada principal. Se giró al escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia, precipitarse contra el acceso de emergencia. Se sintió mareada.

Notó cómo su respiración se agitaba. Cómo sus piernas temblaban. Comenzó a sentir nauseas, unas terribles nauseas que amenazaban con abatirla.

Se desvanecía el nombre del hospital, sobre la entrada. Se nublaba. Pensó que fue mala idea llevar tacones ese día, tan altos. Y recordó que fue mala idea también, no salir corriendo con Emma de la oficina, y quedarse en su apartamento.

Cerró los ojos y trató de hacer respiraciones, pero algo en el ambiente se le hacía repulsivo. Estaba tratando de sentir la brisa en su rostro, cuando una mano la tomó por el brazo

\- ¡¿Regina?! – dijo, para confirmar que era ella.

Se giró de inmediato, de forma instintiva. Esa voz, tan familiar y lejana, la estremeció por completo

\- ¡¿Tú?! – se sentía desfallecer. Estaba sorprendida y extrañada

\- Sí… ¡Yo! – le sonrió – Estaba seguro de que eras tú, te vi desde la esquina, y todo me decía que eras tú. La forma en que caminas, en que te mueves, te delata – Se fijó en lo pálida que estaba, y en que la expresión de asombro no pasaba – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Yo… No… Yo… – estaba atónita, no sabía qué decir. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía, y era obvio que había significado mucho para él ese rencuentro – ¡Graham Humbert! – Pudo sonreír al pronunciar el nombre

\- ¡Regina Mills! – se sintió un tanto aliviado – ¡Qué sorpresa! Hace tanto…

\- ¡Casi veinte años! – lo interrumpió

\- Y estás igual… El tiempo te olvidó Regina Mills – la observó con discreción

\- ¡Por favor! – volvía el color a su rostro. Sonrió apenada, como hace mucho no lo hacía, de no ser por Emma Swan

\- ¡Por favor tú! – le correspondió con su espléndida sonrisa – Sabes que eres hermosa, siempre te lo dije: "No puedes ocultar que gozas de la belleza de un ángel"

\- Graham… – siempre la alagaba – Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? – sabía que no era correcto hacer esa pregunta, pero debía cambiar el tema

\- Vine a ver a una recién nacida… – dijo, con cara de circunstancias

\- ¡Tu hija! – no supo bien por qué lo preguntaba

\- ¡No! ha, ha, ha… – dijo, entre aliviado y nostálgico – Mi ahijada… La hija de Ginebra

\- ¿Ginebra… ginebra? – no lo podía creer – ¡¿Ginebra tu ex?!

\- Ha, ha, ha… – se reía con ganas. La personalidad de Regina, su astucia, sarcasmo y determinación, eso cómo lo había extrañado – Tú no cambias…

\- ¡¿Para qué?! – lo miró con malicia, y le sonrió – Sabes que no soy buena para mentir…

\- Pues si… Se casó hace años con mi primo… ¿Qué te parece? – levantó las manos, como pidiendo clemencia

\- ¡¿No?! – sorprendida y distraída por el chisme – ¿Con Arturo? ¡No Way!

\- Si, si y si… Ya ella es su cuarta hija, imagínate – Se metió la mano en las bolsas de su traje a la medida – Y bueno, por fin acepté ser el padrino

\- Graham… ¡El padrino! – volvió a reír como adolescente – ¡Qué locura!

\- Si… ¿Qué te puedo decir? – se tornó un poco más serio, y fijó su mirada en los hermosos ojos que tanto lo enloquecían – Cuando terminamos… – aclaró la garganta – y luego me hice novio de Ginebra, jamás logré sentirme cómodo con ella. Y era… Es una buena mujer. Pero no sé… ¡no eras tú, eso es todo!

\- ¡Graham! – bajó la vista apenada – Yo…

\- Tú tenías mucho por hacer, y una gran responsabilidad – la tomó del brazo, y le dio unos pequeños apretones, para llamar su atención – Y yo tenía que irme, así que tomamos la decisión que tomamos, ¡y listo! – la verdad: la había extrañado tanto, por mucho tiempo

\- ¡Si! – le sonrió con dulzura. Siempre supo hacerla sentir bien. Lo había amado mucho. Había sido su primer amor, su primera pareja. Había sido todo

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estabas terriblemente pálida cuando me acerqué – la tomó por ambos brazos – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¡No! – liberó su brazo derecho, y por instinto se acomodó el cabello – Ya estoy mejor… Gracias.

La observó en silencio, mientras su mirada de fuego le decía todo

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a lo que sea que te tiene así? – le sonrió – Sabes que puedo ser como una sombra y muy discreto…

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Su vida, ese descontrol sin salida que era, le daba una nueva sorpresa cada día. Pero aquel hombre, no era para nada una fuente de estrés. Por el contrario, él siempre había sido lo más maravilloso que podía ser

\- Si no tienes nada más… – le extendió la mano

\- ¡Vamos! – la tomó del brazo, y lo sujetó al suyo.

Entraron a la sala de espera, y se dirigieron al mostrador. La mano de Graham, estaba sobre la de Regina, dándole calor y seguridad. Se acercó a la enfermera

\- Disculpe, buenas tardes. Tengo cita con el Doctor Moore. ¿Sabe si es en este piso? – le temblaba la voz. Sintió cómo Graham la fortalecía con su agarre

\- ¿Me indica su nombre por favor? – dijo, metiéndose en el computador

\- Regina… ¡Regina Mills! – se apresuró.

La enfermera tecleaba, y la morena comenzaba a morderse el labio, de manera sutil. Nadie que no la conociera muy bien, podría saber que estaba nerviosa hasta los huesos. Pero como aquel hombre la conocía de sobra, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

\- Ya estás aquí… – la vio voltear distraída – Todo va a estar bien Regina, de una forma u otra, lo estará.

Siempre supo qué decirle. Ninguna tontería de calmarse, no señor. Graham siempre sabía cómo canalizar sus miedos, su ansiedad y hasta su culpa.

\- La espera en el piso cuatro, consultorio cuatro cero tres. Allá le va a explicar todo, y luego irán a las pruebas – se dirigió de manera amable

\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias! – estaba nerviosa.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor. Graham no preguntó nada. Pulsó el botón para el cuarto piso por ella, y aun tomándola del brazo, acariciaba su mano.

\- ¿Te puedo contar después? – dijo, apenas con un hilo de voz

\- Si así lo deseas… – miraba el indicador de avance del ascensor

\- ¡Si! – sonó más decidida – ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- ¿Para ti? – la miró – ¡Todo el tiempo del mundo!

\- ¡Te invito a cenar! – no creía lo que estaba diciendo

\- Me encantaría… ¡Pero prefiero invitarte yo! – Levantó la ceja y le sonrió. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con ella.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del consultorio. Se escuchó cómo suspiraba, y sabía que él la sentía temblar. Lo vio tocar la puerta por ella, y se lo agradeció.

La voz de Moore le respondió, acercándose. Sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Con su mano izquierda, tomó la de aquel hombre de su pasado, y la apretó con fuerza. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente, también la acarició

\- ¡Señora Mills! – Le sonrió de manera cortés – Le agradezco la puntualidad. Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el esposo de la Señora Regina. Mucho gusto – le extendió la mano – Alex Moore

\- ¡Graham! – estrechó la mano sin titubear, y sin dar tiempo a Regina de reaccionar

\- ¡Pasen! – hizo un gesto de invitación, después de estrechar la mano de aquel hombre – Espero que se encuentre mejor Señora Mills

\- ¡Regina! – se sentía totalmente expuesta con su acompañante, y por qué no decir, también con aquel médico – Me puede decir Regina – Lo vio asentir – He estado mejor, y estoy un poco más calmada ahora

\- Pero siéntense para hablar del por qué la he traído aquí hoy… – Tomó su lugar.

Ellos hicieron lo propio. Regina miraba de reojo a Graham. Parecía tan ecuánime, tan calmado. Como si nada lo alterara o le diera curiosidad alguna.

Por mucho tiempo se murió por saber de él. En sus malos momentos con Robin, lo pensó más de una vez _"¿Por qué no me fui con él?"_

Tal vez ahora todo estaba mucho más claro. Pero igual se moría por saber qué había sido de su vida, o si él sabía algo de la suya; algo más de lo que acaba de confirmar, que estaba casada.

El doctor fue al grano, y le explicó el estado real de Zelena. Sin darle muchas esperanzas, le explicó las ligeras mejorías que había tenido, y que, a nivel físico, se encontraba en óptimas condiciones

\- ¿La puedo ver? – le preguntó en lo que tuvo oportunidad, sin meditar

\- Precisamente eso es lo que quiero, que le hable… – argumentó el médico – Éstas variaciones en los patrones, sólo se han presentado cuando se pronunciado su nombre.

Estaba en shock. Graham, que ya estaba enterado del porqué de su alteración, se acercó a ella y la abrazó de lado

\- Pero debes debes estar enfocada para que el Doctor pueda medir qué tan prometedor es ese detalle… – con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba, le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello, y volvió a la postura correcta

\- ¡Exactamente! – Asintió – Lo que dice su esposo es cierto. Necesito neutralidad en el estímulo… Inicialmente. Luego la voy a dejar hablar con claridad

\- ¡Bueno! – suspiró – No lo tengo fácil, pero voy a poner todo de mi parte.

Acordaron todos los detalles, y se dispusieron a ir a las pruebas

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó aquel hombre – ¿o qué recomienda Doctor? – se mantenía ecuánime ante aquella situación

\- No hay problema… Estaremos en la sala adjunta a la de donde estará la paciente – respondió sin más. Tomó el teléfono – Quédense aquí, mientras llamo para que vayan preparando a la Señorita Mills, y ahora envío a una enfermera para que los guíe – les sonrió de manera escueta, habló por el teléfono – Nos vemos ahora – se dirigió a la morena – Esté tranquila Señora Mills, es sólo una prueba – y salió.

Estaban en silencio. Regina no miraba a Graham, no había necesidad. Ella sabía que él no la veía. Notó que sacaba su celular. Lo revisaba, chequeando pendientes, seguramente de trabajo

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? – aclaró la garganta

\- Algo… – seguía viendo su celular con atención

\- Nunca supe qué había sido de tu vida… ¡laboral! – volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, ahora mirándolo

\- Ni yo de la tuya… – le correspondió.

Se quedaron en silencio. Regina sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorría toda. Por mucho tiempo quiso saber de él, qué era de su vida, pero había reprimido ese impulso por orgullo. Además, su relación con Robin había iniciado casi inmediatamente después de su ruptura; no tenía mucho sentido profundizar en el después.

Él le sonrió, de la forma dulce que solía hacerlo, cuando peleaban y decía ceder y darle la razón a ella, justo antes de decirle cuánto la amaba. Bajó la mirada y le respondió

\- He estado en el área de proyectos, entre la empresa privada y el gobierno – volvió a observarla con detenimiento – Algo bastante aburrido, si me lo preguntas… A nivel burocrático. Luego lo que lidias con los corruptos… "algo nada agradable" – continuó sonriendo. Apoyó el brazo en el espaldar de la silla, y recostó la cabeza en la mano

\- Suena bastante aburrido… – soltó una carcajada, y automáticamente se ruborizó – Digo… – aclaró de nuevo la garganta – En la facultad eras muy idealista – dejó de mirarlo fijamente – ¡Querías hacer tantas cosas! – se levantó de la silla, y le dio la espalda. Suspiró, y fingía mirar los diplomas del doctor en la pared. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo – Digo, no es que no hayas hecho muchas cosas… – Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él había hecho con su vida. No, después de que se enterara por Ginebra, de su "relación" con Graham – ¡Ay, tú me entiendes! – se volteó a mirarlo con cara de ofuscación

\- ¡Ay Regina! – se reía, como siempre que ella le reclamaba, por algo que no tenía la razón. La miraba como si fuese el ser más tierno del mundo, haciendo rabietas – Si, he hecho muchas cosas – se levantó. Le mostró el celular – Ésta es la hija de Ginebra y Arturo, mi ahijada, Victoria.

La pequeña era hermosa. Tenía los ojos de su padre. En general era igual a su padre. Ginebra era una mujer hermosa, y la pequeña lo era aún más.

Los había conocido a ambos en la universidad. Los dos estudiaron la misma ingeniería de Graham, sólo que iban en años diferentes. Arturo, estaba en el mismo nivel que su exnovio, y la chica iba igual que Regina, pero de otra facultad.

La chica siempre estuvo enamorada de Graham, pero éste sólo parecía tener ojos para su novia. Arturo era su mejor amigo y su primo. Eran inseparables; y aunque Regina siempre pensó que pelearían por Ginebra, al parecer esto nunca sucedió

\- ¡Es hermosa! – le sonrió con ternura

\- Sigues siendo muy hermosa cuando hacer rabietas. Especialmente cuando no tienes razón en algo – le correspondió, y se acercó un poco más a ella. Notó que la ponía nerviosa, y tomó algo de distancia – Sí, hice muchas cosas. Todas de trabajo. He multiplicado la fortuna. Mis padres murieron… – hizo una pausa

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Graham!… – de verdad lo hacía. Le dio tristeza por él

\- Al igual que tus padres… – volvió a acercarse un poco – Lo lamento tanto… Sobre todo Henry, que era particularmente especial conmigo

\- ¡Lo sé! – bajó la cabeza apenada – Recibí los arreglos que enviaste… – se sentía mucho más avergonzada. Si lo pensaba, aquel hombre siempre había estado informado – Gracias…

\- ¡De qué! – llevó la mano hasta el rostro de la morena, la tomó por la mejilla, hasta rozar su oreja, y acarició su piel – ¿Crees que es fácil olvidarte?

\- ¡Graham! Yo… – bajó la mirada

\- ¡Nunca Regina! – con su otra mano, la tomó de la barbilla, y la obligó sutilmente a verlo – He hecho mucho a nivel personal, y profesional… A nivel afectivo, me quedé solo. Alguno que otro affaire, nada de importancia… Entre ellas Ginebra, la primera. Pero con ella sólo fue algo inocente, si se quiere. Fue más ella tratando de convencerme de salir… – sonrió separándose de ella, tomando nuevamente asiento – Nunca me gustaron las mujeres simples. ¡A Arturo sí! – compartieron la risa.

Regina lo imitó. No dejaba de mirarlo. Simplemente no podía. Aquél hombre por tantos años ausente, de aquella situación nunca resuelta, había regresado a su vida de forma inesperada, y en el momento más inoportuno.

\- En cambio… Tú has hecho mucho, a todo nivel… – La observó con intensidad – Y eso me alegra – le regaló una honesta sonrisa

\- ¿Sabes, o te cuento? – trató de ser tan relajada como él

\- Supe que te hiciste novia del… de Hood, el de medicina amigo de tu vecino – estaba relajado – Y que te casaste con él… Del resto no sé más…

\- Si, así es. Me hice novia de Robin. Luego me casé con él – estaba seria. Por más que quisiera hacer como si nada, le costaba con Graham. Siempre fue una gran debilidad para ella. Tanto como lo era Emma Swan

\- Y por lo que dijo el doctor, sigues casada – prosiguió

\- Así es… Con el mismo Robin – Suspiró, aunque sabía que podría leerla entre líneas

\- Ya son… ¿Cuántos años? – sacaba cuentas mentales – Se casaron cuando acabaste la universidad… ¿Cierto?

\- Si… Ya van a ser dieciocho años de matrimonio – el mundo se le venía encima con esa afirmación. Toda una vida

\- ¡Wow!... Toda una vida – suspiró

\- Así es… ¡Casada toda una vida! – afirmó

\- Solo una vida… – le sonrió

\- ¡Pues sí! – le correspondió.

Todo aquello era una locura. Apenas llevaban unos pocos minutos hablando, y se le hacía eterna la espera. No sólo por lo que pudiesen arrojar estas pruebas para su hermana, sino por lo surrealista de la situación con aquel exnovio.

\- ¿Y tienes hijos? – volvió a apoyar el brazo izquierdo en el espaldar, y la cabeza en la mano respectiva

\- ¡Sí! – se adelantó – Henry, una hermosura. Tiene seis años, pero la inteligencia emocional de alguien de nuestra edad

\- Alguien diferente a nosotros… – la interrumpió para bromear

\- Si… – Su risa denotaba que estaba relajada, por fin. Lo miraba con dulzura y un agradecimiento tácito – Es muy inteligente, y sano, gracias a Dios. Y pues… ¡Estoy embarazada! – se llevó las manos al abdomen. No tenía la menor idea de por qué le había dicho eso. Lo vio sonreír emocionado

\- ¡Regina qué genial! – se adelantó y la abrazó – Me alegra que le des un hermano o hermana a Henry. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Con razón la notaba con un brillo especial, extra al que siempre destacaba a la morena

\- ¡Gracias! – se sonrojó. Aquel hombre seguía siendo un caballero, un encanto – Tengo poco más de un mes… Y pues, es algo raro, por mi edad…

\- ¡Pero si te ves estupenda! – le regaló un guiño – Lo importante es que tu cuerpo responde, que te cuides… ¡Es todo! – la tomó de las manos – Mira a Ginebra… ella tiene la misma edad que tú… ¿o no?... Y ahí está Victoria, una niña hermosa y perfectamente sana – Estaba encantado de ver a Regina feliz, y quería confortarla – Imagino que Robin te acompaña en todo momento y te asesora

\- Pues… – su cara se transfiguró. Se levantó nuevamente – Podemos hablar de eso en la cena, y de lo de mi hermana… ¿Te parece? – lo encaró, y con una media sonrisa de pesar le dijo todo. Lo vio asentir

\- ¿Ya te hiciste tu primer chequeo médico? – trataba de volver a llevar a Regina al punto anterior, de confort y tranquilidad

\- ¡No! – la vio encogerse de hombros

\- ¡Regina! – era severo – ¡Qué imprudente! Debes ir lo antes posible…

\- No quiero ir sola… – hablaba sin pensar. O mejor dicho, pensando en que el padre no iba a estar presente

\- ¿Y tus amigas? – Se imaginó que la asistían en todo momento – La belleza de Sarah… o la irónica Diana Maléfica… ¡Esa sí que no me soportaba! – le sonrió

\- Ha, ha, ha… Si te soportaba… – pensar en sus amigas la hacía feliz – Lo que no soportaba es que yo estuviese contigo y no con ella, que era diferente – le guiñó y volvió a sentarse

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?… Si quieres… – la interrumpió, sin pensar lo que decía, rematando su pregunta con un tono de timidez.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta, y una enfermera entró al consultorio

\- ¿Señora Mills? – se adelantó hasta donde estaba la mujer

\- ¡Si dígame! – se levantó inmediatamente, y salió a su encuentro

\- Disculpe la demora… Ya todo está listo para las pruebas. La paciente está en la sala para la MR – se dirigió a ambos – Si me acompañan por favor…

La mujer les indicó que siguieran y ellos se dispusieron a hacerlo. Regina se paró en seco unos segundos, y tomando por el brazo a su acompañante le respondió

\- Si… ¡Acompáñame! – lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La volvió a tomar del brazo. Asintió. Y se encaminaron a la sala donde aguardaba Zelena, aún en estado de coma.

Regina sólo podía pensar en Zelena. Su hermana aguardaba por ella, y alguien que la amaba la acompañaba. Eso no era ningún secreto, y no cabía la menor duda de ello.

Las pruebas transcurrieron con normalidad, y escuchaba comentarios de que ahora, las repuestas a los estímulos eran más evidentes. Lo que antes pasaba al mencionar el nombre de la morena únicamente, ahora sucedía al escuchar que cualquiera le hablaba.

Estaba emocionada por eso. Observó que el doctor, le indicaba algo a la enfermera. Ésta se presentó en la sala donde ellos aguardaban, viendo todo

\- El Doctor pide que se coloque esta indumentaria, y entre a la sala en absoluto silencio – le entregó en mano los objetos de color azul.

Miró a Graham, y éste le hizo un gesto afirmativo, con toda la confianza del caso

\- Ya responde a más cosas que sólo tu nombre, pero éste sigue siendo de gran impacto sobre todo lo demás – se adelantó – Querrán que hables, para ver cómo reacciona – parecía en total control de la situación – Anda…

La observó quitarse el abrigo, y colocarse la ropa. El pantalón, por encima de la falta, dejando ver por un momento, su sensual silueta. Giró de inmediato. Ella lo notó, y se ruborizó

\- No pasa nada… – le aseguró. Y lo dejó para entrar en la sala.

Una vez allí, el doctor hizo que se acercara a su hermana, sin hacer el menor ruido

\- ¡Háblele! – Le solicitó – De nada en particular, o por lo menos, nada que denote tristeza, o angustia. Diga el nombre de la paciente

\- ¡Zelena! – no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza.

Los indicadores se dispararon como nunca, desde que la pelirroja estaba en esa condición

\- ¡Zelena!... Hermana… ¡Te amo! – fue lo más neutra que pudo, pero por dentro, miles de emociones explotaban, y por lo que escuchaba, así era para Zelena también.

 **-xXx-**

Tecleaban a más no poder, y es que a Emma no se le ocurrió mejor cosa, que comentarle someramente a Elsa de su conversación con Regina a través de Skype.

Las otras rubias, trabajaban con bríos en los documentos, y solicitaban la ayuda de la asistente de cuando en cuando. Elsa apenas si lograba disimular su consternación.

Había perdido a Regina en buena lid. Y es que en realidad nunca la había tenido. Quería creer que seguiría estando allí para ella, como su mano derecha, pero la conversación de la mañana con su jefa la había afectado mucho.

Trató de pensar en lo positivo. Algo debía suceder, su vida tenía que mejorar de alguna manera. No iba a perder su posición en el trabajo, ni en la vida de Regina, pero aún menos podía permitirse alejar a Emma, bajo ninguna causa. Subió la mirada por inercia, cuando observó la de Sarah sobre ella.

La mujer detalló a la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se fijó que ni su esposa ni la arquitecto las observaran, y simulando, le dijo con los labios: _"Todo va a estar bien"_. Y mágicamente, eso le bastó para sentir calor en su interior. Para sentirse mejor. Sarah tenía ese efecto. Hermosa como una estatua de hielo, pero cálida en sus sentimientos.

Estaban terminando los puntos pendientes, cuando la mayor de las rubias rompió el silencio

\- ¡¿Es que ustedes no comen?! – dijo en tono divertido – No hemos parado desde la mañana, y sólo hemos comido fruta

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! – exclamó la embarazada – Yo soy la que más debería quejarse.

Las tres la observaron, y dos de ellas rieron con ganas. Emma por su parte, sonreía, aún algo tensa y pensativa.

Era obvio que Elsa tenía mucha familiaridad con las otras dos mujeres, pero ella apenas si las conocía, y más por comentarios de Regina que por otra cosa

\- ¡Vamos! – Se levantó Sarah, sobando su barriga de casi nueve meses – Las invito a mi restaurante… ¡Debemos comer! – hizo señas de énfasis en su hija

\- Mi pobre Regina tiene la culpa de todo… ¿no? – también colocó su mano en el pronunciado abdomen de su mujer

\- ¡Si Diana! Esa es su excusa… – dijo Elsa divertida, mientras se incorporaba.

Todas miraban a Emma, y la chica permanecía sentada, usando la laptop, ensimismada

\- ¡Emma! – la llamó su amiga – ¿No nos estás escuchando, verdad?

\- ¡Disculpen!... ¡¿Qué?! – las miraba expectante y tímida.

La sonrisa de Diana se le antojaba un poco retorcida y maliciosa. Las otras dos rubias esperaban que se levantara, para ir hacer algo. Eso le pareció obvio

\- ¡Vamos a comer Emma! – le dijo Elsa, sonriendo y ayudándola en el proceso – Tienes que comer en el restaurante de Sarah, ¡te va a encantar!…

\- ¡Lo conozco! – se dejó decir en voz alta, mientras recogía sus cosas por instinto

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó como si nada la otra joven – No me habías comenta… – se quedó callada de repente, y su cara cambió

\- O sea, es que una vez fui y la vi a usted Sarah… – disimuló Emma, de manera inmediata – Fui con Ruby, ya vez que come como una jauría de lobos – ahora para la chica

\- ¡Si, así es! – Elsa también trató de disimular

\- ¿Si? – comentó Diana – ¿Y ya la conocías? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – sí, lograba ser maliciosa e inquisitiva, más por diversión que otra cosa

\- Pues en un principio no lo supe, se me hacía bastante familiar. Pero luego recordé dónde la había visto… – Emma era rápida para crear contextos – Y su esposa no es precisamente fácil de olvidar. Es muy hermosa…

\- ¡Ay Gracias! – se ruborizó la embarazada, y la malintencionada suavizó su rostro de felicidad

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es hermosa! – la miró con amor, y le dio un beso fugaz

\- Bueno… Vamos que se hace tarde niñas – Se encaminó a la puerta – Y es "tú" Emma, me puedes tutear

\- ¡A mí no!… Puedes decirme Señora Diana, y tratarme de usted – le sonrió.

Emma le devolvió una media sonrisa a ambas, y una expresión de entendimiento forzado. Estaba terriblemente incómoda. De no ser por Sarah, ya habría salido corriendo.

Y no es que Elsa la tratase mal, para nada. Sino que, trabajar con ella sabiendo lo del pacto, la tenía muy presionada. Quería hablar con su amiga de mejor manera, lo antes posible. Entendió que lo del Skype, fue la peor de las ideas que había tenido hasta el momento; y ya era decir.

La otra cosa que la mantenía distraída a ratos, era el recuerdo de Regina, y la promesa de verla esa misma noche. Pensaba en cómo tenía ganas de tenerla cerca.

\- Elsa, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo, de mejor forma… – le soltó sin más, tratando de que las otras rubias no escuchasen

\- No es necesario Emma… ¡En verdad que no! – le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Elsa… – la miró con intensidad, y se dio cuenta de que ella le entendía

\- ¡Ok! – bajó la mirada, y siguió sola hacia el elevador.

Llegaron al ascensor. Se abrió, entraron y no pronunciaron palabra hasta llegar al sótano

\- ¿Y qué cenaremos? – le comentó Diana a su esposa

\- ¡¿Cena?! – exclamó exaltada la arquitecto

\- Si Emma, cena… ¿o qué hora crees que son? – se adelantó al escarabajo amarillo de su amiga

\- ¡Son las siete! – estaba exaltada. Revisó su teléfono de inmediato, pero no había señales de la morena – ¡¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo?! – Quería escribirle, pero no quería importunar a la morena. _¡Tenían un pacto!_

La pareja de rubias se miraban fugazmente, esperando no tener la razón. Se quedaron en el ascensor, y se disponían a subir a la recepción, cuando Sidney las llamó

\- ¡Señora Diana! ¡Señora Sarah! – el hombre se apresuraba a su encuentro

\- ¡¿Sidney?! – la mayor habló con algo de zozobra – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Regina?

Las jóvenes que colocaban sus efectos personales en el vehículo, se acercaron inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba con el conductor y la morena

\- Nada Madame, nada… – recobraba el aliento – La Señora Regina me pidió que las viniese a buscar y las llevara a donde me solicitaran – les hizo un gesto casi reverencial

\- ¿Y ella? – soltó Emma, así como si nada.

El hombre la miró, como si traspasara el espacio, y no le respondió

\- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? – les hizo gesto de que siguieran

\- Sidney – habló con paciencia la embarazada – La señorita Emma es la nueva arquitecto invitada de Mills & CO – le extendió la mano – Emma, él es Sidney, el conductor de confianza de Regina.

El hombre se apresuró a darle la mano, y notó que había sido un tanto despectivo inicialmente

\- La Señora me indicó que iba a cenar, pero no me dio más detalles – fue parco

\- ¿Y no dijo más? – insistió Sarah – ¿Se fue sola?

\- La Señora no da detalles ni explicaciones – era verdad, y era mejor no atreverse a pedirlas – No se fue sola, se fue con el Señor Robin.

Las cuatro mujeres quedaron de una pieza. No podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Era algo insensato de parte de Regina.

Para sus amigas no tenía sentido. Robin debía seguir recluido, y si habían adelantado su salida, no había sido precisamente por algo bueno. Estaban preocupadas.

\- ¿Por qué no dejan sus cosas aquí, y vienen con nosotras? – habló una Diana totalmente diferente. Su expresión de cordialidad, era producto de su preocupación

\- ¡Seguro! – sentenció Elsa, y tomando a Emma del brazo, la siguieron.

De camino al restaurante, ninguna pronunció palabra. Las mujeres se veían de cuando en cuando, y se decían todo. Elsa, escrutaba la ciudad un tanto pensativa, y Emma estaba estupefacta, con la mirada perdida y cara de susto, manipulando su celular.

 _¿Regina, dónde estás? ¿Por qué estás con él?_ Esos pensamientos inundaban su mente. No se detenían.

Duraron muy poco en el vehículo. La distancia al restaurante era muy corta, tal como Emma lo recordaba. Únicamente el tráfico hizo aún más eterno esos minutos.

El carro se detuvo, y no había que ser un genio para saber que ya no tenían ni pizca de apetito. Se bajaron casi por inercia, y entraron al hall.

\- ¡Jefa! – Intervino el empleado de la recepción – ¡Señora Diana! ¡Qué gusto! – las saludó muy contento – ¡Tiempo sin verla!

\- Así es querido… Y es Diana, a secas – le correspondió

\- ¿Vienen a quedarse? – las acompañó a ingresar

\- ¡Si! Tenemos invitadas… – las señaló de manera educada – Mesa para cuatro…

\- ¡Eso imaginé! ¡Bienvenidas! – les indicó que lo siguieran – Entonces… ¿No acompañan a la Señora Regina? – era algo tremendamente inusual

\- ¡¿Regina está aquí?! – se le heló la sangre a las cuatro mujeres. Pero Diana fue la primera en pronunciar palabra

\- ¡Si! – les señaló – Está al fondo en los privados.

Las rubias se dirigieron hasta donde les había indicado el amable empleado, dejándolo plantado. Casi como un impulso surreal, buscaron de lejos hasta dar con la morena.

Ella estaba de espaldas, y el hombre a su lado la abrazaba. Su risa inundaba el lugar. Se notó cómo le decía algo al oído, ella volvía a reír. Se acercaba a su cuello, lo olía, y ella se estremecía.

Se quedaron paralizadas unos segundos. No podían creer lo que veían. Era Regina, pero obviamente ese no podía ser Robin, o la matarían. Definitivamente la iban a matar, pero peor si era él.

\- ¡Ay, Regina! – exclamó para sí misma Diana, reconociendo aquel sujeto

\- Es… ¡Es Graham Humbert! – Sarah le murmuró, entre sorprendida y confusa

\- ¡¿Quién?! – preguntó Elsa, sin ningún recato

\- Shiiii… Ya te digo… – susurró, hizo señas de que se callaran, la tomó por los brazos, y la volteó – Camina…

Se disponían a regresar, y a tomar asiento a donde las esperaba el recepcionista, cuando se percataron de dos cosas: uno, que Emma Swan había desaparecido, y dos, que Regina las había escuchado

\- ¿Diana? ¿Sarah? – la morena no había distinguido a la asistente

\- ¡Regina! – se giró de inmediato – ¡Mi amor! – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca – ¿Qué tal te fue? – trataba de tapar a Elsa, o a la otra chica

\- ¡Caramba! – se levantó de la mesa – Si son las dos mujeres más hermosas y mejores amigas de Regina – Les dio un beso en cada mejilla – ¡Felicitaciones! – Le señaló la barriga a Sarah…

\- ¡Gracias! – le devolvió la sonrisa, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como pudo – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte querido!

\- Si Graham… Unos… ¿Veinte años quizás? – era algo cortante con él. Siempre le tuvo celos, cuando pretendía a Regina, antes de conocer a Sarah – Y te ves muy bien, debo decir…

\- ¡Gracias! – le regaló una perfecta sonrisa – Viniendo de ti, significa mucho – le dedicó un giño

\- ¡Ay! No vayan a empezar ustedes dos… – la morena sonrió y colocó los ojos en blanco

\- ¡No pasa nada! – dijeron en coro, y rompieron a reír.

El hombre notó a la joven que, se observaba incómoda, detrás de las dos mujeres

\- Y no sólo son ustedes tres bellezas, sino que se rodean de iguales – Señaló con la mirada a la chica – ¿Y ella es…?

\- ¡Elsa! – exclamó la morena, algo extrañada y confusa. Su corazón presintió que algo había pasado o iba a pasar – ¡Ella es Elsa! – aclaró la voz, y trató de disimular su preocupación – Mi asistente estrella, y mi mano derecha…

\- ¡Graham Humbert! – le extendió la mano

\- ¡Un placer! – correspondió al gesto, y se esforzó por sonreír naturalmente. Aquel hombre era un viejo amigo de su jefa.

Regina empezó a impacientarse, a mirar hacia atrás, como buscando a la pieza faltante en aquel rompecabezas. Quizá se había ido directo al apartamento. Recordó que había quedado en verla, y su pulso se aceleró

\- Y… ¿Qué?... ¿Vienen de trabajar? – fingía estar despreocupada

\- ¡Sí! Vinimos a comer – sentenció Sarah – ¡Podrás creer que estas son horas que Regina no ha almorzado!

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó divertido

\- ¡Si! Se llevó las manos a la barriga – sonrió – Las cinco, de hecho, no hemos almorzado.

Era evidente que Sarah había dicho eso sin pensar. También lo fue que todas se esforzaron por disimular, y evidenciar que el hombre notaba que algo pasaba

\- ¿Cinco? ¿Falta alguna rubia más? – bromeó. No sabía qué tan acertado estaba

\- ¡Emma! – respondió la joven – Arquitecto a cargo de un proyecto. Venía con nosotras, pero se tenía que retirar – volvió a sonreír con desgano

\- Pues… ¿Qué dices Regina? – la miró

\- ¡Claro! ¡Únansenos! – señaló la mesa

Sarah se volteó, y le indicó al camarero que siguiera y las atendiera allí. La velada terminó de transcurrir entre interrogatorios banales y de trabajo.

No se habló de nada de la vida privada, más que del embarazo de Sarah. Elsa, prácticamente no habló, más que para responder de manera puntual, pero se notaba que ponía de su parte por parecer relajada, y prestar atención; lo cual conseguía delante del invitado

\- ¡Me disculpan unos minutos damas! – se levantó – Enseguida vuelvo – les dedicó una sonrisa formal

Quedaron en silencio, terminado de comer el postre, y el café las que podían. Ninguna pronunciaba palabra. A Regina, que había estado encantadora con Graham, no se le escuchaba ni respirar.

La morena permanecía con la vista al frente. Elsa, absorta en su alimento dulce, con semblante triste. Y las otras dos rubias, compartían miradas furtivas de incomodidad, pesar, y duda

\- ¿Estaba aquí, verdad? – se atrevió a decir mirando a su asistente, directamente a los ojos

\- ¡Si! – suspiró, entre resignada y molesta pero tratando de disimular normalidad. Se limpió la boca, mientras alzaba la vista, y le correspondía el gesto – Desapareció cuando vimos que estabas aquí… O eso creo – dejó de observarla. Colocó la servilleta en la mesa, y se levantó – Voy al tocador – se retiró.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Incómodo por demás. Diana, que nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo sin hablar de algo de impacto, lo rompió, como una válvula de escape, de seguridad.

\- So… ¡Graham! – La miró de reojo, mientras se servía un segundo café, del servicio a mesa – Graham "el cazador" Humbert…

\- ¡Ya Male! – insistió su esposa – No le hagas caso Regina, ya ves cómo es – le volteó la vista a su esposa

\- Pues si… Una inesperada coincidencia – la morena parecía estar en otra parte. Parecía estar muerta en vida

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – susurró con molestia, dejando la servilleta de tela en la mesa, y volteándose de cara a su amiga – Primero, la escena más rara del mundo en la oficina. Vas a lo de tu hermana y ni un mensaje. Nos envías a Sidney, y él nos dice que estabas con "tu marido", y luego te vemos, por casualidad, con Graham, de Dios sabe dónde te lo encontraste… ¡¿Y crees que no es raro?!… Ah, y por si fuera poco, tu asistente podría fulminarte en cualquier instante con la mirada… ¡Qué demonios Regina! – enfatizó la mayor de las rubias

\- ¡Nada! – la taladró con sus potentes ojos marrones – No pasa nada más de lo que ya saben… ¡Y no creo que pase más! – se quebró su voz – Y disimulen, porque ya viene Graham y no quiero que se sienta mal. Lo del "esposo" fue un malentendido… Que ya les contaré.

Se acercaba el caballero, tomó asiento y notó la ausencia de la asistente, la tensión en el aire. Se atrevió a tomar la mano de Regina

\- ¿Qué sucede? – miró primero a la morena, que lo evitaba, y luego a las otras mujeres – Si causé algún problema o incomodidad…

\- ¡No por favor! – también lo agarró de las manos, y lo miró con intensidad. Luego a sus amigas – Has sido maravilloso, como siempre… Es sólo que… es que…

\- ¡Tenemos ciertos problemas laborales y personales, que no hemos discutido aún! – sentenció Sarah – Nada del otro mundo en el trabajo, pero en lo personal algunas fuertes… Como ya sabrás… Tal vez… – miró dudosa a su amiga

\- ¡Si, pues eso creo! – sonrió – No se preocupen… Ya he compartido con Regina un agradable rato – le hizo señas al camarero de que le trajese la cuenta – ¿Quieren algo más?

\- No te preocupes Graham…Y menos por pagar la cuenta ¡faltaba más! – Sarah lo miraba con cariño – ¡Va por la casa!

\- Insisto en invitarlas… Le prometí a Regina invitarla – sentenció

\- Dejemos esa cena para otro día… ¿Te parece? – acarició las mano izquierda de Graham – por fin consiguió convencerlo.

La rubia se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó nuevamente, notando el agarre de la morena con su "amigo" de la universidad. El hombre soltó a la Regina, para levantarse antes de que Elsa se sentara, y continuó hablando, mientras le arrimaba la silla

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer verlas, y saber que están bien… Tan hermosas como siempre – les dedicó un guiño – Elsa, encantado

\- Igualmente Sr. Graham – siempre con la formalidad

\- ¡Señor! – suspiró y rieron. Su tono era de burla a la afirmación de su vejez

\- Gracias a ti G… Me has ayudado de una forma increíble el día de hoy – volvió a tomarlo de las manos, sin importar lo acucioso de las miradas que los acompañaban – De verdad te lo agradezco en el alma – le lanzó un beso en el aire, y con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonrió con dulzura

\- ¡No! – Le limpió la primera perla que rodaba por su mejilla – No quiero verte así… ¡Vamos! – se levantó, la hizo pararse y la abrazó.

Elsa estaba entre atónita y conmovida. Algo había pasado, con lo de la hermana de su jefa; y este hombre había sido un apoyo fundamental. No había que ser un genio para saberlo.

Sus amigas se miraron, cómplices en todo momento. A Sarah se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza, como cada vez que pasaba algo con Robin, que Regina habría estado mejor si no hubiese roto con Graham. Y a Diana, algo por el estilo. Realmente no detestaba a Humbert, menos después de superar a la morena.

\- ¡Llámame! – colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la morena, asegurándose de que lo escuchaba y lo entendía – Pase lo que pase, estaré para ti, como lo requieras – No le importaba exponerse ante la morena, y ante quien fuese – Y recuerda… El próximo mes tienes la segunda cita – le sonrió, y la besó en la frente.

Ella lo observó durante una fracción de segundo, y en un impulso, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

\- ¡La tenemos! – Le sonrió ampliamente

\- ¡Hecho! – le correspondió, con un tono de evidente felicidad – Bueno, mis hermosas damas, yo me retiro… Para que se queden más relajadas, y discutan sus asuntos – Se fue despidiendo de beso de cada una – Disculpen que las deje abandonadas, pero sé que están seguras. Nos veremos más seguido Diana – La abrazó con fuerza

\- ¡Muero de la emoción¡ – le devolvió una carcajada y la sonrisa sincera, del que sabe es una buena persona

\- ¡Sarah hermosa! – la abrazó y la besó – Que todo salga de maravilla… Estaré atento – miró a la morena

\- ¡Elsa! Un inmenso placer – Besó su mano, y la miró con intensidad – Muy inteligente y hermosa tu asistente Regina

\- ¡Gracias! – sonrió con picardía – Te estaré escribiendo…

\- ¡Cuento con ello! – soltó la mano de la morena, y se marchó de aquel lugar.

Apenas desapareció Graham de su campo visual, todo el peso de sus temores la abrumó. Se quedó parada observando sin mirar el umbral del restaurante. Más que la partida de aquél hombre, visualizaba la huida de Emma Swan. Una Emma Swan con el corazón roto

\- ¡Ya se fue Regina! – le dijo Diana, tomándola del brazo

\- ¡Si! ¡Si, lo sé! – se sentó, y trababa de volver en sí, como despertando de un sueño

\- No nos referimos a Graham… – sentenció, aunque de forma dulce, su amiga embarazada

\- ¡¿Qué harás al respecto?! – le preguntó Elsa, mirándola con intensidad y resignación.

De alguna forma, la pareja de rubias y la joven, estaban alineadas en este punto.

La morena las miraba entre confundida y alterada. No había nada qué hacer. En cierta forma estaba expuesta. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y no había sino que jugarlas. Así lo había previsto, cuando decidió pactar con Emma.

\- Allá afuera está Sidney… – prosiguió su asistente – Dile que te lleve – le dedicó una sonrisa triste

\- ¡Si! – se levantó de la silla, y abrazó de espaldas a su amiga que permanecía sentada, y quien tenía su enorme abdomen en la cabeza – Ya luego nos busca. Nosotras nos llevamos a Elsa, y nos encargamos de Henry

\- ¿Y creen que me reciba? – hablaba de forma entrecortada. Por el miedo, el terror que le daba el rechazo de la joven

\- Si no lo hace… Es más estúpida de lo que ya pienso… – fue contundente Diana, y le sonrió a Elsa, dedicándole un guiño

\- ¡Ok! – asentía con la cabeza. Se levantó, y las miró con agradecimiento – ¡Gracias!... Luego les explico…

\- ¡Regina! – le gritó Elsa – Toca tres veces seguidas, haz pausa, y luego dos… Y así – la vio asentir.

Y salió corriendo del lugar con una sola cosa en mente: Amar a Emma Swan.

 **-xXx-**

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar. En su mente, la imagen de Regina y su esposo, venía una y otra vez para atormentarla.

Cualquiera diría que era una pareja feliz, enamorándose más, celebrando su dicha. Esa plenitud de una fuerte reconciliación, con la promesa de un hijo que pronto nacerá. El coqueteo de reconquistarse y reconocerse. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse terriblemente enferma.

Terminó de subir corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar al baño las náuseas se materializaron. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Peor aún, no podía creer que en tan sólo dos meses, toparse con una preciosa morena en el parque, le hubiese cambiado así la vida.

Se lavó la boca, la cara. Al verse en el espejo, su llanto brotó descontrolado. Por fin se sentía apta para drenar todo aquel dolor que le causaba la morena, o mejor dicho, no significar nada para ella.

Se fue quitando la ropa, de camino al sofá, y allí, en panty, brasier y camisa, se tendió a llorar amargamente.

\- ¿Y nuestro pacto? – se ahogaba, y le costaba hablar.

No quería comer, no quería nada más que llorar. Y así, se quedó dormida pensando en la morena, y drenando el dolor que había contenido por tanto.

No supo cuánto tiempo se durmió. El constante golpeteo en la puerta la hizo despertar. No sabía dónde estaba, y tardó en reconocer su propia casa. Sin duda, el sonido característico en la entrada era de su amiga Elsa.

\- ¡Voy! – gritó aún aturdida. Estaba agotada – Elsa… Yo… – abrió, y la esperaban los profundos ojos color marrón, para sacarle de su sopor

\- ¡Emma! – le sonrió, y se permitió entrar

\- ¡Tú! – La chica retrocedió por inercia, como un reflejo de su pesar

\- ¡Emma! – colocó la palma en alto – Antes de que vayas a pensar lo que no es, y de que te explique lo que sí, déjame decirte lo más importante, que es el por qué estoy aquí… – terminó de entrar, dejando atrás a la rubia, que permanecía aferrada a la entrada.

Cerró la puerta, y de espaldas a ella, escuchó su última frase.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Ya no podía luchar más. Sentía que rendirse era lo correcto. Su orgullo, su dignidad, todos sus muros se derrumbaban con la morena; aunque ésta fuese todo un misterio para ella.

Sintió cómo se acercaba suavemente a ella por la espalda, y la abrazaba. Su acara estaba en su hombro derecho. Ella volteó a la izquierda, en un pobre intento por resistirse. El dulce aliento de la musa, se dispersaba caliente sobre su cuello, quitándole toda voluntad

\- ¡Emma Swam! – susurró en su oído, con tono de súplica y seducción, retirando el cabello rubio de esa zona – Lo realmente importante es el por qué estoy aquí – La tomó por los brazos, y la volteó para que la mirara – ¡Mírame! – Observó a los verdes y azul entregarse a ella – ¡Estoy aquí porque te amo Señorita Swan! ¡Te amo, y quiero ser tuya, y que tú seas mía!… Pero no por un Domingo, no por muchas noches… ¡Quiero amarte para siempre! – y selló aquel deseo profundo, con un beso apasionado y desesperado, al que la chica también respondió.

\- Regina… Yo… – estaba aturdida, realmente aturdida. Y aquella hermosa mujer inundaba sus sentidos

\- ¡Silencio Swan! – La acarició, y la empujó unos pasos – Nos deseamos… Nos amamos… ¡Silencio! – la volvió a besar con necesidad.

Rompió los botones de la camisa de la chica, de un tirón, haciendo que ésta reaccionara aún más

\- ¡Quiétatelo! – le ordenó que se retirara la ropa interior, con la vista nublada por el deseo. Con esa característica voz de mando.

La rubia obedeció, mientras la morena hacía lo propio, quedando en ropa interior, liguero y tacones. Se paralizó al ver la belleza del cuerpo de la jóven, iluminado vagamente por las luces que provenían de la calle.

\- ¡Eres hermosa! – se mordió los labios. La recorrió toda con la vista, y las miradas se encontraban.

El hermoso pecho de Emma, subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

\- ¡Entrégate Emma! – se acercó seductora, hasta quedar pegada por completo a ella. Le hablaría boca a boca – No tienes escapatoria… – le susurró, y volvió a comerse a la "indefensa" Emma Swan.

Por instinto, terminaron en la alfombra más cercana, haciéndose el amor intensamente, durante toda la noche.

 **oOo**

 **Buenas… He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Un abrazo a las de siempre, a las que no me abandonas y a las que recién me leen.**

 **Mi Lyzz, Mi Alby, Mi Lau, Mi Sister… Mis grandes fans**

 **RenoirGeek:** Gracias Cariño… espero que la inspiración no me abandone, se fortalezca y alcance para todos mis fics jajaja. Siempre te leo, y no te abandono. Un abrazo.

 **hechicerafv2016, Cruz82:** Gracias por leerme… Intentaré actualizar lo más frecuente posible

 **JBlack:** La vida es ruda… Pero tampoco quiero que sufra ;)

 **kykyo-chan, dcromeror,** **Samantha S. Dracul:** es que un buen amor no se puede confinar a un instante o a ratos… ¿o si?


	22. Chapter 21

**_"_** ** _Mi corazón renace un tu mirada_**

 ** _Y en tu ausencia escapa mi alma_**

 ** _No soy nada sin ti"_**

 ** _ElaQueen_**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Las explicaciones no pedidas**

Llegaron a casa agotadas. No pronunciaron palabra. Era evidente que mucho de lo que pudiera pasarle a la morena, les afectaba infinitamente a las tres, de manera distinta.

A su encuentro acudió Henry, que las esperaba con una niñera de turno

\- ¡Elsaaaa…! – dijo el niño, muy emocionado

\- ¡Henry! – el niño saltó en sus brazos, y lo sostuvo por un rato

\- Elsa… Elsa… ¿Y para tus tías? – habló la característica Diana

\- Si tía… – Se acercó a ellas, sin soltar la mano de Elsa. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego se acercó a Sarah, le besó la barriga, y la abrazó con cuidado

\- ¡Así me gusta!... Si no, me voy a poner celosa – le dijo, bromeando con ella, y disimulando con el niño – Anda… Deja a Elsa que está muy cansada… Ha sido un día fuerte de trabajo.

\- Pero… – quería jugar con ella

\- ¡Pero nada Henry! – sentenció Sarah – Sofía ya se va, y tiene que llevarte a la cama… Despídase y vaya a dormir, que mañana hay colegio

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo, de no muy buena gana – Buenas noches tía Diana – y la besó – Buenas noches tía Sarah y mini Regina – Y las besó, derritiendo a las mujeres presentes – Buenas noches Elsa – le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se dispuso a subir. Se paró en seco, y volteó con mirada de extrañeza – ¿Y mi mamá?

\- Tu mamá está en la casa, buscando unas cosas importantes y ya regresa… Sofía… Llévalo de dormir, y baja para que cuadremos para mañana… – dispuso Diana

\- ¡Si señora! – subió con el niño.

\- ¡Henry te ama! – la embarazada veía con dulzura a la chica

\- ¡¿Y quién no?! – la cara de Diana decía más.

Sarah abrazó a Diana, y se despidió de ella con un beso hermoso

\- Voy a dormir, ya no doy para más – les dijo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa – ¿Vienes? – le consultó

\- En un rato mi vida… Ve y descansen – le dedicó un guiño y le devolvió el beso – Espero por Sofía, y me voy a tomar un trago…

\- ¡Ok! – volvió a darle un beso fugaz – ¡¿No abuses eh?!... ¡Te amo! – miró a Elsa – ¡Vamos Elsa! Te voy a instalar en el cuarto de huéspedes…

\- Tranquila Sarah… Me sé el camino, y debe estar aún allí la pijama que me diste ayer – Le sonrió. Le parecía muy tierna

\- ¡Así es! – continuó su esposa – Además Elsa está cansada, no con sueño… ¿Me acompañas? – se acercó al bar, y le enseñó un vaso de vidrio, para trago corto

\- ¡Claro! – aceptó, disimulando estar empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

La mujer las miró de forma dudosa. Observaron bajar a la niñera, y Diana interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo. Le pagó y le daba instrucciones para el siguiente día.

Mientras, Elsa tomó la iniciativa, y sirvió ambos tragos. Sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba a la rubia, y pues ella decidió secundarla.

Sarah sonrió complacida, y se retiró, no sin antes abrazar a la joven. Cuando subía, escuchó a su mujer

\- ¡Esa es la Elsa que esperaba! – tomó el trago, y la miró con intensidad y esa sonrisa despectiva

\- ¿Sarah no se molesta? – tomó asiento y levantó el vaso en el aire – ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – tomaron un sorbo – ¿Sarah molestarse? – sabía a qué se refería. Un segundo sorbo – ¿Conmigo?... ¡Para nada!

\- ¡Ok! – la imitó, sin dejar de observarla

\- ¡Eres hermosa Elsa! ¡Sé que lo sabes! – ahora se ubicaba en la silla de frente a la joven – y muy profesional, inteligente… ¡Competente!

\- ¡Gracias Diana! – se estaba sintiendo incómoda

\- ¡No seas condescendiente! ¡Por favor! – dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro – No te luce, y no va con lo que eres…

\- ¡Ok! – bebió más, estaba segura de que lo iba a necesitar

\- Y… Te gusta Sarah – directa, como siempre – Y a mí me gusta, que te guste… ¿Me explico? – ahora no tanto

\- Diana… Yo… – se sentía expuesta

\- ¡Tú estás obsesionada con Regina!... ¿Y quién no? – sonrió, y cruzó sus manos – Pero… Contéstame algo… Y permítete ser franca… ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?

\- ¿Qué? – aquí íbamos, a toda marcha. La rubia no se iba a detener sin obtener respuestas

\- ¿Cuántas relaciones formales has tenido? – tomó el vaso, y volvió a beber.

La chica estaba nerviosa, se notaba. No sabía bien por dónde venía aquella mujer, ni cuál era la finalidad de aquella pregunta. Podía ser terriblemente intimidante. Su forma de mirar, como si te descifrara por completo. Tomó de un trago aquel licor, y se levantó para ir por más

\- Diana… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? – regresó a su lugar, después de servirse el segundo

\- ¿Qué tan enamorada crees estar de Regina? – otro sorbo – ¿Qué tanto te gustan las mujeres? O ¿Qué tanto te gusta Sarah?

\- ¿Sarah? – iba a jugar su juego – ¡Sarah me fascina! – la miró fijamente – Tiene esa magia perfecta que une todas las cosas… Es muy auténtica, sensible y humana…

\- ¿Y Regina? – no le afectaba para nada lo que decía. Estaba más que de acuerdo

\- ¿Regina? – otro trago más – ¡Ya no lo sé! – bajó la mirada. Se levantó con el vaso en la mano, y daba vueltas por la estancia – Regina es misteriosa, compleja… Dominante y poderosa...

\- ¿Así la ve? – continuó bebiendo

\- ¡Sí! – se giró para encararla

\- ¡No pueden ser más diferentes! – afirmó, mirando hacia el espacio vacío.

Nunca lo había internalizado. Algo había cambiado en ella, y en su percepción de Regina

\- ¿No la odias? – correspondió a su gesto

\- ¡No! – suspiró – ¡Tenía tantos deseos de que me amara!... De que, aunque sea, me considerara su amiga…

\- Te entiendo perfectamente… Pero es que ¡sí lo hace! – le afirmó, terminando su trago

\- ¡Lo sé! – le pidió el vaso a la rubia, y le sirvió una segunda bebida

\- ¿Y qué esperas de Sarah? – nuevamente, disparando de frente

\- Que me permita estar presente, apoyarla, si así lo quieren… – ahora si estaba en problemas

\- ¡Lo queremos! – suspiró – Ella te estima muchísimo… Y sí, es más como tú, cariñosa, atenta, amorosa… ¡Empalagosa! – sonrió – Sin ofender – se llevó el vaso de nuevo a la boca, disfrutando el sabor del licor – Y yo…

\- ¡Eres como Regina! – se ruborizó

\- Soy más como Regina… ¡Sí! – le regaló una sonrisa pícara – Pero no te engañes… El problema de Regina es precisamente ese… Que nadie es como ella.

La chicha tuvo un instante de revelación. Sólo pudo pensar "¡ _Como Emma_!"

\- Como Emma, al parecer… – se adelantó la mayor

\- Si… – dudó en responder

\- ¿Y qué sientes por Emma? – tenía que completar aquella charla

\- Pues… Emma y yo nos hacemos compañía, desde hace tanto… – Se echó en aquella poltrona. Sonó melancólica

\- ¿De todo tipo? – colocó el vaso en la mesa, y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando los codos en las piernas, y sosteniendo con las manos su rostro

\- ¡De todo tipo! – confesó – Pero desde hace ya un buen tiempo, ha sido sólo necesidad física, y fantasías sobre Regina… Obviamente, y ahora que lo racionalizo, departe de ambas – era una realidad.

Tomó el vaso, bebió de él, y se volvió a reclinar en la poltrona, imitando a la joven

\- ¿Y con los hombres? – tenía curiosidad – ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Pues… ¡Nunca lo he intentado! – tomó, para olvidar la vergüenza. Ya no veía a aquella mujer, sólo su vaso. Con la yema de los dedos, bordeaba el cristal de roca – Empecé mi experiencia con Emma… Nunca tuve otra relación formal – bebió. La miró. Parecía interesada – Un chico, bueno, varios me pretendían en la preparatoria, pero Emma siempre estaba para cuidarme…

\- Ya veo… ¿Y nunca te ha llamado la atención? – recalcó

\- Pues… Sí, supongo… ¡No lo sé! – terminó su trago de un sorbo – ¿Puedo? – agitó el vaso

\- ¡Adelante! – le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Esa chica era una verdadera curiosidad. Siendo tan hermosa, esperaría que hubiese experimentado lo suficiente, antes de determinar que se moría por la morena

\- ¡Pues deberías experimentar Elsa! – dijo, sin pensar – Eres joven, talentosa y hermosa… ¡Estás divina! Y lo digo en serio…

\- ¡Tal vez! – seguía incómoda. Más por su realidad, que por la conversación con aquella rubia – Usted sin duda es hermosa... No sé qué tanta experiencia tenga… Pero, si puede aconsejarme algo más…

\- Ha, ha, ha… – le dio risa que la chica fuese tan tímida – ¡Ay Elsa! ¡Claro que la tengo!... ¿Sabes por qué se me escapó Regina? – sonrió con malicia – Porque estaba enamorada de un buen tipo… – tuvo que recordar no pronunciar su nombre, para evitar malos entendidos – Lo que te digo es, que yo siempre supe que me gustaban las mujeres. El "no sé", no existía en mi vocabulario. Pero aun así lo comprobé, varias veces – colocó cara de asco.

Ambas rieron, tratando de controlar los decibeles para no despertar a los hermosos durmientes

\- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó, inocente

\- ¡Qué va! – enfatizó – El misma sensación que lograría con un juguete, pero no con el mismo placer… Así que no valió la pena. Pero tú…Si dudas… ¡Inténtalo!

Se quedó meditándolo unos segundos. La mayor la miraba con atención, sonriendo

\- Y si no, pues debes buscar nuevos senderos, de éste lado del lago – le dedicó un guiño, y terminó su segundo whisky

\- Ya no hay hombres buenos… ¿o sí? – la retó

\- ¿No viste al que estaba con Regina en la cena? – se levantó, colocando el baso en barra – ¡Ese es uno!... Aunque me pese aceptarlo

\- ¿No se llevan bien? – le causó extrañeza.

La miró con cara de circunstancias. Se sirvió otra copa, y se sentó frente a ella, observándola fijamente

\- No vayas a interpretar esto de alguna manera equivocada – la señaló – Te estoy dando un voto de confianza… ¿Estamos?

\- ¡Estamos! – no entendía

\- Ese es el exnovio de Regina, de la universidad... El que no me permitió conquistarla, porque ya se había ganado su corazón – se relajó, al ver la cara de entendimiento de Elsa

\- ¡Comprendo! – ese era la razón por la que las rubias se habían extrañado al verlo – ¿Y por qué terminaron? – tenía curiosidad

\- Él se graduó antes… Debía irse para cumplir con una tradición de su familia, y algo de la herencia… ¡Así son los Irlandeses! – Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla – Él le pidió que se casaran, ella aceptó – observó la expresión en el rostro de Elsa – La madre de Regina, la señora Cora, una bruja de marca mayor, rechazó el compromiso, y encerró a Regina, todo el verano…

\- ¡Qué locura! – la interrumpió – De novela… Es un absurdo…

\- ¡Para que veas la madre que se gastaba Regina! – aclaró – Hasta pretendía sacar a Regina de la universidad. Dijo que, si no le importaba perder su carrera por un hombre, no le importaría perderla así no más…

\- ¡Maldita! – el alcohol hacía su efecto, en desinhibir el vocabulario de la chica

\- Una cosa de locos… Al fin que entre una cosa y otra él se tuvo que ir… Y pues, ella decidió no saber más de él. Le hacía mucho daño no poder buscarlo – En el fondo le daba pesar por ambos – Regina era muy joven, más de lo normal para ese nivel en la carrera, pero realmente lo amaba. Juraría que más que a Robin, en su momento…

\- ¿No amaba al Sr. Hood? – se preguntó

\- ¡Claro que sí! – afirmó – Con locura… Pero nunca es como ese primer y verdadero amor, que llena todo tu mundo. Como eso… ¡No hay nada! ¿Has amado así?

\- ¡Nunca! – respondió, después de dudarlo unos segundos – ¿Cuál fue su primer amor?

\- La viste irse a descasar hace unos minutos… – bajó la mirada, la voz se le quebró. Terminó su bebida de un sorbo.

La chica se quedó helada. Esa mujer tan fuerte, tan entera, sólo tenía una debilidad, y no era precisamente su enfermedad

\- ¡Bueno! – se levantó – Voy a descansar. Está demás decirte que estás en tu casa, y que puedes tomar lo que gustes – le sonrió y se dirigió a la escalera

\- ¡Con gusto! – le agradeció – ¡Que descanse! – la observaba iniciar su ascenso por las escaleras.

La mujer se paró en seco, y girando la cara la miró de reojo

\- Y Elsa… – le habló desde su posición, sin encararla

\- ¿Si Diana? – se había relajado con ella

\- Sarah no va a dejar de amarme… Cuando yo falte… – aclaró

\- ¡Lo sé! – sabía lo que estaba pasando – ¡Puedo con eso!

\- ¡Es lo que quería escuchar! – le sonrió, y siguió su camino.

-xXx-

Había acariciado su espalda. La había besado, lamido, mordido. Había devorado su espalda, pero nada más.

La rubia permanecía de espaldas, sobre la alfombra, mientras los labios de Regina exploraban la delicada piel de su espalda. Sus manos, que habían acariciado sus glúteos, ahora separaban sus piernas, y penetraban con violencia su sexo húmero y palpitante

\- ¡Voltéate! – le ordenó, y se deleitó al verla obedecer – Así me gusta Señorita Swan… Muy obediente – le sonrió con perversión, y atacó sus labios.

Prosiguió con sus senos, sin pudor alguno, haciendo que la joven se arqueara, se estremeciera. No había nada que la detuviese en su misión de entregarse a Emma, y hacerla suya.

Ella se dejaba llevar. Adoraba poseer a Regina, hacerla suya. Pero ésta vez, la iniciativa de la morena le confirmaba que deseaba estar con ella. Que el pacto seguía en pie, y que quería estar a su lado. No podía pensar en nada más.

La ropa interior de aquella mujer, se le antojaba tanto irresistible como odiosa. Se le veía de muerte lenta, pero también moría por ver sus senos, y por sentirlos en su piel, en sus manos, en su boca y en su sexo.

Sintió cómo bajaba por su abdomen, mientras abría sus piernas nuevamente, y las acariciaba.

Los dedos jugaban a provocar su sexo palpitante, y a mezclar la humedad de la cercanía a su placer

\- Por favor… – alcanzó a susurrar, una muy excitada Emma – Quítatelo – y miró sus senos – Por favor…

La morena la miró con picardía, le sonrió y procedió a cumplir la solicitud de la joven

\- ¡Eres divina – le afirmó, exaltada por la belleza de la morena

\- ¡Lo sé! – le volvió a sonreír de esa manera, mientras se levantaba, y retiraba el resto de su ropa interior – ¡Y soy tuya!

Regresó a su posición en la alfombra, y arremetió contra el sexo de la chica, chupando y estimulando con su lengua, mientras sus dedos jugaban a entrar y salir de su esencia de mujer. Durante un buen rato la tomó de esa manera. No estaba siendo amable. Era muy intensa y decidida, pero no la lastimaba.

Emma estaba enloquecida con aquella estimulación. Sintió la otra mano de la morena, liberarse de sus caderas, para tomar su seno izquierdo. Entonces, no aguantó más, y se corrió en la boca de la morena, con tal intensidad, que no paraba de sentir. Cada segundo se incrementaba.

Regina notó cómo se arqueaba el cuerpo de la rubia, se retorcía del placer ante ese orgasmo. Lo estaba haciendo bien. La rubia gemía, daba grititos ahogados. Ya cuando la sintió temblar, decidió darle tregua, y abriendo aún más sus piernas, colocó su sexto contra el de la chica; y aplicando presión, la vio terminar de sentir.

\- ¡Regina! – la rubia jadeaba sin aliento. Un par de lágrimas inundaron sus ojos – ¿En verdad me amas?

\- ¡Con todo lo que soy Emma Swan! – se acercó más a su rostro – ¡Te amo!

Un impulso sacudió a la joven, y tomó a la mujer por sorpresa, besándola con la necesidad de consumar aquella aseveración. Con total habilidad invirtió los papeles. Apasionadamente se acariciaban. Emma, sentía con sus manos el cabello de Regina, y lo apartaba.

Se separaban por fracciones de segundos, para mirarse a los ojos, y decirse sin palabras, lo que sus cuerpos traducían a la perfección. Sus pechos, sus vientres y sus sexos rozaban, al compás de la pasión que dictaban sus labios y sus lenguas.

Su movimiento constante, acompasado, a ese ritmo sexual, al que sólo los que se desean con el alma puede danzar. Cuerpo a cuerpo, la temperatura volvía a hacerse alta a su alrededor.

La mano de Emma se debatía entre acariciar los senos de Regina, o tomar su cuello, para sujetarla con firmeza, con la intensidad de sus besos. Su lengua luchaba con la de la morena, para hacerse de su ser.

Todo era perfecto. Los pechos de la mujer, cuyos pezones erectos ya sentía la rubia contra los suyos, se le antojaron de una manera demencial. Los devoró. Los mordía con delicadeza y los chupaba, haciendo que ésta gritara sus gemidos

\- Espera a que llegue a tu sexo… – le aseguró – ¡Vas a despertar al vecindario! – le sonrió. Y vio como, por instinto, tapaba su boca y le dedicaba un guiño sensual. Le daba permiso a todo, tácitamente.

Fue bajando por sus pechos mientras sus manos encontraron la humedad que tanto anhelaba. Su vientre palpitante de deseo, al que besaba con avidez, la despertó de la lujuria

\- ¡Regina! – susurró exaltada – ¿Esto está bien? – se refería al acto, a la fuerza con la que quería hacérselo, y a la naturaleza de su estado

\- ¡Emma! – estaba entre excitada y conmovida – ¡No pasa nada! – le sonrió con amor – No nos va a pasar nada… – Tomó la mano de la joven, que estaba posada en su vientre, y le volvió a sonreír – Yo te voy guiando… ¿Te parece? – y bajó la mano hasta su sexo, dedicándole ahora una gesto erótico y provocativo

\- ¡Ok! – su estado de pánico disminuyó, y se deleitó tocándola.

Empezó por fuera, rozando su clítoris, estimulándolo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Regina estaba tremendamente excitada. Más que las veces anteriores, y su humedad era cálida y divina

\- Tengo que comerte… – pensó en voz alta, mientras miraba con deseo a la morena

\- ¡Hazlo! – la invitó con la frase, abriendo las piernas, y acomodándose en el sitio – ¡Qué esperas! – colocó la mano de Emma en su pezón izquierdo, y se incorporó ligeramente para besarla.

Emma enloqueció con aquella acción, y bajó con violencia al sexo de Regina. Tomó el clítoris de la morena entre sus labios y lo apretó, sintiendo el dulcísimo sabor de su humedad.

Empezó a succionar poco a poco, mientras los dedos de la mano derecha, asechaban la entrada de su sexo, y recorría sus muslos. Aumentó la intensidad, daba pequemos mordiscos y lamía con fuerza.

Regina se retorcía de placer. La mano derecha tapaba su boca, porque sentía que iba a explotar. La otra, tomaba la de la rubia, que apretaba su pezón.

Emma no se atrevía a llegar más lejos. Se dedicaba a darle placer a su sexo, de manera externa. Regina se acercaba al clímax, a la expectativa de la exploración de los dedos de su amada. Pero aquello no ocurría

\- ¡Me estás enloqueciendo! – dijo como pudo, entre jadeos, con la respiración entre cortada – ¡Hazlo!

\- Pero… – No podía evitarlo. Nunca había estado en una relación, con una mujer embarazada

\- ¡Penétrame! – le exigió – Y no dejes de comerme…

La vio reclinarse nuevamente, y lo supo. Regina la deseaba, y necesita ser tomada por ella.

De inmediato, continuó aquel proceso intenso con el clítoris de su musa, y jugando con sus dedos, cuando sin previo aviso entró en ella con fuerza

\- ¿Así? – se separó de aquella miel por un instante, y siguió, esperando respuesta

\- ¡Si! – estaba a punto de colapsar – ¡Sí! – gritó, al sentir cómo entraban y salían de ella los dedos de su amada.

Con esa confirmación, Emma aumentó su velocidad, tanto en la parte externa como en la interna del sexo de la morena, y no disminuyó en intensidad.

Los pezones de Regina, duros como rocas, le indicaron que no estaba muy lejos de llegar al orgasmo, y duplicó esfuerzo.

Un grito de placer, ahogado por su propia mano, la acompañó a llegar al clímax, tensando su cuerpo y retorciéndose de placer extremo. Estaba durando, y era constante y más intenso que alguno que hubiese sentido.

Emma no se detenía. Regina se incorporó, y al verla volvió a gemir llegando nuevamente. Las hormonas estaban haciendo su parte, y su mente y corazón la otra.

\- ¡Ya! – logró gritar – ¡Para Emma! – Le susurró antes de gemir con fuerza.

La rubia logró tomarla por la espalda, y la dejó caer suavemente, extasiada. Luego optó por tenderse a su lado, también agotada.

Estaban exhaustas. Se habían corrido divinamente las dos, y sabían que querían más. Aunque Regina estaba agotada, y Emma expectante de que estuviera bien; ambas veían el techo, recuperando el aliento y tocándose, para saber que estaban allí.

\- ¡Te amo Emma! – aún le costaba respirar – Esto que siento por ti me llena, completamente.

Emma volteó a mirarla. La luz de los faroles iluminaba sus ojos, y brillaban. Y sus labios, los hacía aún más perfectos y provocativos

\- ¡Y yo te amo Regina! – tomó su mano, y la besó – Ya no sé qué sería estar sin ti… ¡Y no lo quiero saber!

\- ¡Emma! – se giró, y sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad – ¡No tendrás que averiguarlo!

 **-xXx-**

A la mañana siguiente, el mensaje de Regina le indicó que la situación había sido favorable para la morena. Sonrió con nostalgia, y algo de pesadumbre

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sarah, notando su expresión

\- ¡Nada! – recogía los platos de la mesa – Es sólo que… Le fue bien a Regina – se encogió de hombros, evadiendo el mirar a la embarazada – Y voy a encargarme hoy, porque ella se tomará el día

\- ¡Oh, Elsa! – la veía con pena. Ella quería mucho a la chica, y sabía que adoraba a su amiga

\- ¡Pues está bien! ¿No? – hizo contacto visual – Se supone que así debe ser, y serán felices… ¡Qué más podría pedir!

Se quedaron mirando. Por unos segundos no dijeron nada, no hicieron nada. Se hablaban sin hablar. Un escalofrío las recorrió, cosa inusual en ellas

\- ¡Elsa! – soltó el tazón que secaba. Miró asustada a la joven y luego miró el agua que salía de entre sus piernas

\- ¡Sarah! – fue corriendo a su encuentro, viéndola colocar su mano en el vientre y sentir dolor – ¡Diana! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Rompí fuente! – lanzó un gemido de dolor

\- ¡Lo sé! Tranquila… Ven, apóyate en mí para caminar – ¡Diana! – Volvió a gritarle.

Caminaron hasta la mesa del comedor, que era lo más cercano, y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla

\- ¿Qué te traigo? ¿Qué necesitas? – estaba sintiendo una ansiedad total

\- ¡Qué pasa! – visiblemente alterada, corría bajando las escaleras, secando su cabello

\- ¡Rompió fuente! – se adelantó la joven, mientras llegaba la mayor

\- ¡Mi amor! – terminó arrodillada a su lado – ¿Tienes mucho dolor?

\- ¡No! – respiraba, pero le costó hablar

\- Sí, eso… ¡Respira! – repetía lo que ella debía hacer – ¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones?

\- ¡No lo sé! Sentí la primera al romperse la fuente… Creo… – se puso a llorar

\- ¡Tranquila! – acotó Elsa. Quería ayudar – Al terminar de desayunar me dijiste que te dolía un poco… ¿Eso no sería? – la vio asentir

\- ¡Si amor! Calmadita… Elsa tiene razón… Eso fue hace como veinticinco minutos ¿no? – miró a la joven

\- ¡Sí! – afirmó, observando su reloj

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Quédate con ella! – le dio la mano de su mujer, para que la sostuviese – Ve que haga las respiraciones, y llama a Sidney, ve dónde está. No ha de tardar, porque el colegio de Henry no está tan lejos – Empezó a subir las escaleras – Llamaré a la niñera y buscaré el bolso con las cosas – se detuvo en un escalón, mirando a su esposa – ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Y yo a ti! – le sonrió con nerviosismo.

Las dos rubias no tardaron en cuadrar la dinámica, tanto del traslado como de la niñera. Sidney ya sabía cómo iba a estar su día, y todo lo que tenía qué hacer. Sólo faltaba confirmar qué sería de la morena.

La mujer terminó de vestirse a velocidad, en lo que sintió otra contracción, que la llevó a sentarse apresurada en el sofá; justo cuando Diana se disponía a contactar a Regina.

\- ¡Hazlo tú! – le entregó el teléfono a la joven, y se dedicó a hacer respiraciones con su esposa

\- ¡En seguida! – no era algo que en realidad quisiese.

Marcó dos veces seguidas, pero en ninguna tuvo suerte. El intercomunicador sonó, y no perdieron tiempo en tomar lo necesario, ayudar a la mujer en cinta, y en dirigirse al ascensor.

\- ¡Vamos! – sentenció Diana, sujetando a Sarah de un brazo – ¡Vente! – le indicó que se colocara del otro lado – ¡Luego lo intentas! – la miró con intensidad. Obviamente estaba nerviosa.

Se montaron en el vehículo. Aquel hombre no sabía qué hacer para ayudar; por el contrario, estaba más que alterado

\- ¡Sidney! – estaba estresada, pero trataba de sonar calmada, para no poner más nerviosa a su esposa – ¿Por qué tomaste esta ruta? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

\- ¡Tranquila! – Elsa soltó la otra mano de Sarah – ¡Yo me encargo!

Con una habilidad impresionante, en lo que el carro paró, la chica se bajó del vehículo, sacó al hombre, le indicó que se montara de copiloto, y siguió la ruta, disminuyendo el recorrido.

Diana, que estaba pasmada, se encontró con la mirada de su esposa, y se tuvieron que contener para no reír a carcajadas. Elsa logró acelerar el proceso de llegada, mientras otro par de contracciones se hicieron presentes.

Llegaron al Mount Sinai Hospital, el mismo en el que estaba la hermana de la morena. Elsa, como pudo, entró por emergencias, y en unos segundos ya estaban atendiendo a Sarah.

\- ¡Sidney! – le indicó la joven – Ya sabes qué hacer el resto del día. Atento al teléfono ¿sí? – esta vez, trató de ser dulce con el pobre hombre.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Diana, esperando a que le dieran las demás instrucciones, mientras llevaban a sala a Sarah.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – estaba agitada

\- Pues… La van a revisar y ver cómo va – le comentó algo nerviosa – Deben evaluar para prepararla para cirugía

\- ¿Y debe ser cesárea? – quería ayudar, romper el hielo

\- Por la edad es lo que recomiendan. Pero ya me dirán, ahora que la examinen, pues su embarazo ha sido totalmente normal – se dirigió por inercia a los bancos de la sala de espera – ¿Tenemos todo?

\- ¡Sí! – la chica señaló los bolsos que cargaba, y los dejó a su lado – ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó

\- ¡Quédate! – casi la interrumpe al responder – Si puedes dejar a alguien a cargo en la oficina, quédate – la miró con intensidad

\- ¡Claro! – le sonrió. Se sentó a su lado, y le devolvió su teléfono – ¿La llamas o la llamo?

El médico se acercaba, y por instinto Diana se levantó. La chica se quedó con el celular, a la expectativa. Para mantenerse calmada, por loco que pareciera, la iba a llamar. Procedió a marcarle a la morena

\- ¿Ustedes van a todas partes juntas? – la voz masculina la sacó de su ensoñación

\- ¿Qué? – se volteó, y se miró en sus ojos azules – ¡Señor Graham!

\- ¿Señor? – le sonrió

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó sin más. Mientras colgaba la llamada

\- Hoy dan de alta a mi ahijada, y pues, me pidieron que los apoyara – colocó las manos en los bolsillos, y se percató de que Diana venía como bólido hacia ellos

\- ¡Graham! – por cortesía – Elsa, necesito tu apoyo… Me dicen que puede ser parto normal. ¿Me acompañas, por favor? – realmente la necesitaba

\- ¡Sarah va a dar a luz! – sorprendido – ¡Vayan! – Vio a las rubias asentir, y las ayudó con los bolsos

\- ¿Le avisaste? – preguntó con necesidad

\- ¡No he podido! – aclaró

\- ¿Podrías avisarle a Regina? – de verdad necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, y aquel hombre siempre parecía estar dispuesto

\- ¡Claro! – sacó su celular – Ahora mismo… ¡Todo va a estar bien! – la vio voltear y sonreírle.

Las mujeres se dirigieron a la habitación, y Elsa ayudó a Diana a vestirse. Colocaron todo según se disponía, en una habitación tipo suite.

\- ¿Y esto? – señaló otro par de ropas azules

\- Para ti y para Regina… ¡Vístete! – se la entregó – Tú eres parte de todo esto, desde hace tanto… Siempre nos apoyas, y eso es lo que valoramos

\- ¡Diana! – estaba conmovida

La chica procedió, y esperó con ella. Llevaron a Sarah, cuyas contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes, y su dolor más intenso.

\- Aún falta – comentó el médico – Cualquier cosa llamen a la enfermera. Ella estará pasando, pero si requieren algo, no duden en llamarla. Sigan las instrucciones de respiración que les he dado ¿ok? – las vio asentir – Todavía nos falta Sarah, pero estás respondiendo muy bien. Estás como de veinte – bromeaba con la mujer

\- ¡No me siento de veinte! – trató de relajarse. Le costaba hablar entre respiraciones

\- ¡Tranquila! – le sonrió.

Salió de la habitación, y por fin se quedaron solas. Se miraron, como esperando que alguna tuviese una palabra importante, que las ayudaría en aquel proceso.

\- ¿Y Regina dónde está? – la necesitaba. La necesitaban

\- Graham la va a ubicar… – prosiguió Diana

\- ¿Graham? – abrió los ojos como platos – Ok… ¡No puedo sin ella! – unas lágrimas salieron de los azul y gris, y la contracción se hizo presente

\- ¡Respira! – dijo la chica

\- ¡Ya pasa! – la besó en la frente

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – la miró a los ojos – Que no te puedo culpar por hacerme esto…

Las tres rieron, tratando de bajar la tensión. Sarah descansaba cada vez que podía, pero esos tiempos iban siendo más cortos

\- ¡Tengo que esperar a Regina! – gritó Sarah en pleno dolor

\- ¡Ya no tienes que esperar! – la morena entró, ataviada con la ropa especial – ¡Perdona la demora, aquí estoy! – tomó su logar, al otro lado de la cama.

 **-xXx-**

Se habían amado hasta quedarse dormidas. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, cubiertos con las sábanas de seda que tanto le gustaban a la rubia.

No había más caricias prohibidas, más permisos qué pedir. Se habían explorado a profundidad, y así se amaban.

La mañana llegó para Emma, con el suculento aroma del café. Eso logró despertarla de su pacífico sueño. Tenía tanto tiempo que no dormía así. Nunca había dormido así de reparador, en realidad. Que bien se sentía amar a la morena.

Estiró su brazo derecho, y no la encontró. Temía que hubiese sido un sueño. Nuevamente, el aroma a café la trajo a la realidad. ¿Si todo fue un sueño, quién le preparaba el desayuno?

Dudó si era Elsa la que estaba en la cocina. Se animó a levantarse, y a cubrirse con su bata trasparente de encaje. Bajó los escalones con sigilo, y al caminar hacia la mesa del comedor, la vio a través de la barra de la cocina. Desnuda, preparando tostadas francesas

\- ¡Emma! – se sorprendió – Te preparaba el desayuno – señaló – ¿Cómo amaneces? – siguió con su quehacer

\- ¿Cómo crees? – tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Se paró en la entrada y se recostó del marco – Te pintaría… Pero debo ir a trabajar…

\- ¡Emma! – se ruborizó – No encontré nada decente qué ponerme – señaló lo que llevaba puesto la joven. Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente – Y no tienes que ir a trabajar… Ya me encargué de ello – le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¡Ok! – se cruzó de brazos – Y eso… ¿Qué significa?

\- Que ninguna de las dos vamos a ir a trabajar hoy… Nos vamos a tomar el día libre – le extendió la taza de café, y colocó la suya en la encimera – ¡Qué te parece! – la observó fugazmente, pero se dedicó a terminar de colocar el desayuno en la barra de la cocina – ¿Aquí o en la mesa?

\- ¡Allí está bien! – la miraba con una seriedad profunda, como tratando de descubrir a aquella mujer.

La chica se quedó en el sitio, y la morena pasó a su lado, sin darle la cara. Se colocó la ropa interior, que permanecía en la alfombra, y regresó a su puesto, del lado interno de la barra

\- ¡Siéntate, por favor! – le señaló el banco de la parte externa. Quedarían frente a frente.

Emma procedió a ocupar su puesto, aun tomando su taza de café, con aquella desconfianza en la mirada. Regina estaba fingiendo estar bien, esquivando el peso que se cernía sobre ella. La necesidad de las explicaciones que debía dar, y que la rubia aún no pedía.

\- ¡Buen apetito! – empezó a comer. Tragó rápido – Aquí hay más café – la vio acomodarse – ¡Te sirvo! – lo hizo, y siguió comiendo.

Permanecían en silencio. Incómodo por demás. Pero ella lo sabía. A medida que la chica fuese despertando, y racionalizando los acontecimientos, volvería la sombra de lo que debía explicar. Sólo le quedaba hacer lo mejor que podía

\- ¡Emma! – suspiró. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, para hablarle con seriedad – Sé que hay cosas que tengo que explicarte… Pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia lo que te dije anoche… ¡Nada de lo que te he dicho desde ayer!

Se encontró con los verdes y azul, que la miraban con atención. La rubia no la interrumpía. Era raro en ella. Se esperaba aquella actitud sobrada e infantil de siempre

\- ¡Ok! – tomó un sorbo de café, y le dio un mordisco a la tostada. Quería estar serena, quería darse y darle la oportunidad

\- ¿Está todo bien? – estaba realmente extrañada. La observó asentir con énfasis.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Estaba en la mesa del comedor, justo detrás de donde Emma estaba sentada

\- Es tu amiga, Diana… – volteó y observó el nombre. Se tapaba la boca, mientras terminaba de tragar. Habló con dificultad

\- Ahora la llamo… Emma, de verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien – estaba tratando de no exasperarse – Para mí eres importante… Aquí, ahora y siempre – la miró con intensidad

\- ¡Lo sé Regina! – la tomó de la mano – Estoy tratando de ser la mujer adulta que necesitas. Si quiero explicaciones, pero sabes que no las he pedido. Sólo quiero tratar de lidiar con lo que desees contarme, de conservar la calma

\- ¿Por qué? – extendió la mano, y acarició su rostro, eliminado unas migas en el proceso – La verdad es que sé que te fuiste, pero no sé exactamente por qué… O…

\- ¿Qué vi o qué escuché? – sabía que la morena tenía miedo de preguntar, y eso denotaba su temor por perderla

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! – No quería precipitarse con la chica. Espantarla y luego atraerla, iba a ser algo laborioso, y no se creía con esa energía – Sería más fácil si me preguntaras.

Emma se quedó mirando los hermosos ojos marrones, que no le ocultaban nada. Por primera vez estaba clara de los sentimientos de Regina. Sí, la amaba. Pero esos sentimientos, no necesariamente lo harían posible

\- ¿Por qué estabas con él? – fue directa. La dejó de mirar, y tomó de su café

\- ¿Con quién? – se mordió el labio inferior, y la miró como si sospechara y temiera la respuesta.

La rubia la observó con asombro. Soltó la taza en la mesa, y suspiró con desánimo y resignación. No pensó que la morena jugaría ese juego

\- Con tu esposo Regina… Ese hombre con el que estabas en el restaurante tan sonriente, con tanta familiaridad – sintió cómo su tono iba subiendo, cómo se escuchaba exasperada – ¡Perdón! – nuevamente oía la vibración del celular de la morena – Aún es Diana…

La chica se levantó de la barra, y se llevó la mano a la boca. Le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo

\- ¡Ahora la llamo! – le repitió – ¡Ven por favor! – le pidió con ternura.

La observó sentarse, más calmada. Le estaba costando contenerse, y era evidente. Lo que la chica desconocía, es que ella necesitaba saber de qué hablaba. Emma estaba demostrando que le importaba, que tenía las mejores de las intenciones

\- No estaba con mi esposo… – la observó intentar interrumpirla – ¡No! – colocó la mano en signo de alto – Sé que eso fue lo que dijeron, pero no es cierto… Y lo puedes constatar con Elsa, si gustas – bajó la mirada

\- ¿Cómo? – no estaba entendiendo nada

\- ¡Fue una confusión Emma! – la miraba apenada – Yo estaba con… otra persona, pero en el hospital se hizo pasar por mi esposo, y cuándo le avisaron a Sidney, le tuvieron que decir que me había ido con mi esposo… A lo que él asumió que era… – se paró unos segundos – que era Robin – bajó la vista, para observar su taza de café

\- ¿Y entonces quién es ese otro, y por qué se hizo pasar por tu esposo? – tenía que saber. Algo le daba mala espina.

Regina la observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y con esa mirada de sospecha y cavilación, nuevamente

\- ¡Pásame mi bolsa, por favor! – le pidió con dulzura.

La chica hizo lo que le mandaba la morena. Sentía una ansiedad inusual. Sabía ahora, más que nunca, que la morena la amaba. Pero sentía nervios de pensar en que la morena creyera que aquello no funcionaría. Peor aún, que estuviese considerando a alguien mejor para su vida.

La mujer sacó un sobre blanco de la cartera. Apartó la misma, y se quedó mirando fijamente aquello tan preciado

\- Estaba sola al momento de ir a ver a mi hermana… – comenzó a contarle

\- ¡Lo sé! – la chica la miró con intensidad – Yo estaba pendiente, pero no quería invadir tu espacio o molestarte…

\- ¡Lo sé! – le sonrió con ternura – Por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, me tocó ir sola… Y la verdad que me sentí bastante mal, al momento de entrar al hospital… ¡Emma, pensé que me iba a desmayar, y caer escaleras abajo! – sintió la mano de la angustiada rubia, tomarla fuertemente

\- ¡Regina! – se le arrugó el corazón – ¡Lo importantes es que estás bien!

\- Gracias a Graham… – la miró con seriedad

\- Ese es el hombre… – sintió un nudo en el estómago

\- ¡Si! – observaba las expresiones de la chica, para interpretar el daño de la confesión – Él me reconoció, y me tomó del brazo…

\- ¿Y de dónde? – trataba de parecer relajada, pero le estaba costando

\- Graham… – suspiró – Graham y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad…

\- ¿Y él era?... – La interrumpió. De verdad no le estaba gustando el asunto

\- Él fue un compañero de la universidad – tenía que decirlo – que luego se hizo mi novio… – la encaraba. Tenía qué

\- ¿Qué? – regresó el sorbo de café. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿Con el que te ibas a casar? ¡¿Ese novio?! – le entró algo de tos

\- ¡Si Emma! ¡Ese! – le dio un poco de trabajo afirmar.

Emma estaba en shock. Pudo haber pensado cualquier cosa, menos que aquel hombre, que Regina idolatró en su juventud, era el que confundió con "su esposo". Ahora entendía la familiaridad en el trato

\- Emma… – cerró los ojos y suspiró – Te pido que no pienses lo que no es…

\- ¡Pues no es mucho lo que pueda pensar Regina! – fue enfática

\- Me costó mucho llegar hasta el hospital… Y cuando casi me derrumbaba, él me ayudó… Me acompañó a todo lo de mi hermana. Me apoyó y se portó a la altura – la chica tenía qué entender – Y se preocupó por mi salud, por mi embarazo…

Volvió a quedar en shock, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora estaba avergonzada de no controlar sus celos lo suficiente. Y es que no sabía si tenía derecho a tales celos

\- Regina, yo… – no sabía qué decir

\- Emma… Sé que puedes estar confundida. Pero hasta ayer yo no sabía que podías entender mi situación… ¡Mi embarazo Emma! Ni siquiera yo me había preocupado por eso, desde que me desmayé y me llevaron…

\- ¡Qué! – estaba desorientada – ¿Cuándo?

Regina la miró con pena. Sentía que Emma estaba tan fuera de su vida, como lo estaba dentro de su corazón

\- El día que me fui de aquí… Que tuve náuseas y vómito… ¿Recuerdas? – se veía que la chica no terminaba de sentirse cómoda

\- Si… Si… ¡Claro! – sabía que no podía ofenderse. Había sido bastante desprendida de la realidad de la morena, por diversas razones. Ella tampoco había actuado de la mejor manera

\- Pues… – trataba de seguir, para que Emma no se sintiese peor – Cuando le hablé de mi embarazo, se sorprendió de que no estuviese cuidando de mí. Siento que se impresionó, porque nunca me conoció como una irresponsable – la rubia se estaba concentrando nuevamente en la mujer – Por todo, le comenté que teníamos que hablar, y por eso lo invité a cenar. Él no vive aquí, y aprovechando que se iba a quedar, quería agradecerle. Además de lo de mi hermana… ¡Esto! – le entendió el contenido del sobre.

Una hoja con cuadros negros, y unas manchas de diferentes tonos de dicho color, se presentaban sobre un informe escrito. Lo tomó por inercia. Sabía qué era. De nuevo se produjo esa sensación en su estómago, y un vuelco en el corazón.

Era la primera ecografía del embarazo de Regina. Aquel hombre la había acompañado en el pasado, en grandes momentos de su vida; y ahora se presentaba justo en dos puntos importantes.

\- ¡Wow! – no podía coordinar

\- ¿Sí? – la miraba expectante

\- Es… – se levantó y volvió a darle la espalda, caminando hacia la mesa, con las hojas en la mano

\- ¡Mi bebé! – le sonrió – Mi bebé, que aparentemente está muy bien… pese a mí estado actual y… a mi edad – se apenó un poco

\- Es… – simplemente paralizada. La vibración del celular de Regina, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró la pantalla – ¡Es Graham! – volteó a mirar a la morena.

Ésta la miró extrañada. Frunció el ceño, y se levantó para contestar de inmediato. Cuando llegó, la llamada había culminado

\- Veo que seguirán en contacto… – no lo quiso decir en mal tono, pero no sabía cómo lo interpretaría la morena. Era un hecho, que importaba, puesto que se levantó a atenderle

\- ¡Pues sí! – estaba tratando de ser paciente. Nunca había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero ésta vez, quería – Él es un gran amigo. Por eso… – bajó la vista – le hablé de ti… De ti y de mí – la miró con la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Definitivamente la morena la volvía loca. Hace un rato se sentía morir, y ahora quería saltar y comerse a besos a esa diosa. Después de todo lo que pasó. Después de lo que le había contado, lo mal que se había sentido por estar ausente de la vida de aquella mujer, en parte por su responsabilidad; le estaba ratificando su amor de aquella manera.

\- ¡Atiende! – la veía con deseo

\- ¿Qué? – la morena sintió cómo el calor la recorría

\- ¡Es Graham! – le sonrió. Y se fue de vuelta a desayunar. De repente tenía mucha hambre.

La morena sonrió con malicia. Aclaró la garganta antes de atender la llamada

\- ¡Graham, amor! – tenía intención de provocar a Emma – ¿Cómo amaneces? – hubiese apostado que la rubia, colocaba los ojos en blanco

\- _Yo bien, ¿y tú?… ¿Aún con tu chica?_ – sonrió

\- ¡Sí! – volteó a verla – Aquí estoy con Emma… – sintió la mirada de la rubia, clavarse en su espalda

\- _Pues lamento la interrupción, pero es una emergencia_ – le aclaró – _Nada grave… pero sí urgente…_

\- ¿Qué sucede? – estaba extrañada. Un pensamiento se instaló en su mente – ¿Sabes algo de las chicas?

\- _¡Claro! Es Sarah… Ya va a nacer la mini tú… Va a nacer Regina_ – estaba emocionado en realidad

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó. Emma estaba a la expectativa. Se acercó automáticamente a ella

\- _¡Sí!_ – Prosiguió – _Aparentemente todo está bien, y va a ser parto normal… Y por lo que pude deducir, no creo que tarde mucho. ¡Regina, apresúrate!_

\- ¡De inmediato! – sonrió de emoción – Y Graham… ¡Gracias!

\- _¡Para servirte!_ – también sonrió.

La morena quedó paralizada unos segundos. Muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, agolpados sin parar.

\- ¿Regina? – estaba a la expectativa – ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Es Sarah! – se volteó, con la sonrisa luminosa que la caracterizaba – ¡Ya va a nacer Regina!

\- ¡Qué emoción! – la chica se bajó del taburete de un tiro

\- ¡Vamos! – se apresuró a buscar sus zapatos – Préstame algo de ropa, y vamos de inmediato… No hay tiempo que perder

\- ¿Qué? – se quedó petrificada – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – no podía creer su dicha

\- ¡Desde ahora y para siempre! – la besó, y la llevó hasta el baño.

Llegaron a toda velocidad. Emma, después de pelear unos segundos con Regina, la convenció de que en el escarabajo amarillo, si llegaría a tiempo; y así fue.

En la sala estaba Graham, esperándola con la ropa indicada en la mano, y una sonrisa espléndida en el rostro

\- ¡Hola! – lo saludó de beso, y tomó la ropa – ¿Por dónde?

\- ¡Por allá! – le señaló – Aquella enfermera sabe, y te está esperando

\- ¡Ok! – lo abrazó. Luego se dirigió a Emma, mirándola con cara de prisas

\- ¡Ve! – la empujó ligeramente

\- ¡Te amo! – le dijo, y se retiró a toda prisa

\- ¡Y yo a ti! – le lanzó un beso, y la vio desaparecer tras las puertas del corredor.

Estaba embobada con ella. De verdad esa mujer había puesto su mundo de cabeza. A la vez, sentía la presión de no estar preparada para una relación de ese tipo.

\- ¿Tú debes ser la afortunada Emma? – le extendió la mano – ¡Es un placer conocerte! – Observaba lo hermosa que era la rubia

\- Y tú, Graham… – le correspondió el gesto, sonriéndole. Sí que era atractivo. Sintió otra vez ese nudo en el estómago

\- Y… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café mientras esperamos? – quería ayudar

\- ¡Me parece genial! – era la verdad. Parecía un buen tipo.

Sólo les quedaba esperar. Graham se ausentó durante una hora y media, y luego regresó. La rubia seguía en la sala de espera. Ambos aguardaban a que todo estuviese bien. No se podía negar que, aunque existía cierta tensión en el ambiente, todo era por parte de Emma. Aquel hombre parecía por demás relajado.

\- Y entonces Graham… ¿Quieres mucho a Regina? – le preguntó sin más, con un dejo de ironía.

Aquél hombre la miró directamente a los ojos, un tanto sorprendido como extrañado por la pregunta de la chica

\- Ella está contigo… ¡Y eso lo respeto y lo acepto! – le aclaró – ¡Pero por Regina, daría mi vida!

Estaban en problemas.

 **oOo**

 **Bueno, estoy de regreso con otro capítulo de ésta historia.**

 **Muy agradecida por las de siempre y las de ahora, que me acompañan, comentan y no me abandonan.**

 **Voy a tratar, como siempre, de ser más constante.**

 **Les digo, dentro de mis historias, cada personaje tiene un propósito específico… Denme oportunidad de exponerlo he he he.**

 **En la vida no todo pasa de la noche a la mañana, es color de rosa, o es fácil. Pero también si nos esforzamos, podemos hacerla mejor.**

 **Un abrazo… Saludos.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

 **Estimada desconocida**

Regina llegó ante ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos, retirándose el gorro especial color azul

\- ¡Es hermosa! – lloraba de felicidad – Se abrazó a Emma

\- ¡Enhorabuena! – mencionó Graham viendo a la joven rubia conocida, venir detrás de la morena

\- ¡Sí! – señaló emocionada – Fue maravilloso… Nunca había experimentado algo así. Se abrazó a él y le correspondió.

Emma se percató de la situación, y apartándose de Regina, le dedicó una mirada poco natural a Elsa.

\- ¿Elsa?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – no le importaba nada más

\- Pues… Acompañando a las chicas – aún sonreía de felicidad – La abrazó, pero la rubia no le correspondió.

Regina estaba asombrada. Se sintió mal de repente. Era obvio que algo había molestado a Emma. Pero, aparte de aquello, no compartía la felicidad con ellas

\- Es maravilloso… – estaba en una nube, y ahora se dirigía a Graham, que trataba de disimular – Y Sarah está tan feliz… es que no se merece menos ¡La pequeña Regina es hermosa!

\- ¡Seguro que sí! – aclaró aquel hombre – Porque su madre es hermosa…

\- Y el nombre lo es aún más – dijo la morena, ignorando a Emma, que permanecía inmóvil observando a Elsa con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Qué te parece Emma? – Se acercó a su amiga, con timidez – ¡Vamos a verla! Ya debe estar en el retén… – parecía niña con juguete nuevo

\- ¡No! – se adelantó – Ve tú, tranquila… – parecía que le daba igual aquel acontecimiento

\- ¡Pues bueno! – estaba desconcertada – ¡Iré!

\- Pues… ¡Iremos! – les sonrió, tomó a la chica de la mano – Conozco el camino… – le dedicó un guiño y se la llevó.

La chica se quedó observando a la pareja con molestia, terriblemente disimulada. Mientras que la morena, hacía lo propio con la joven rubia

\- ¿Qué te afecta? – la sensual voz, la trajo de nuevo a la tierra – ¿Él o Ella? – se le había generado un vacío en el estómago

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pobremente, podía ocultar su contrariedad

\- Cuando llegué parecías neutral, pero en lo que viste a Elsa cambiaste… ¿Qué pasó? – se cruzó de brazos, y la miró directamente a los ojos

\- ¡No es nada! ¡No pasó nada! – ahí estaba de nuevo, la inmadurez y lo testaruda

\- ¿Estás tratando de amargarme uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, en mucho tiempo? – estaba dolida – Podrías ser una adulta, y hablarme Emma Swan… ¿Podrías? – la realidad la estaba aplastando. La chica, por el momento, no era ni la sombra de lo que necesitaba o esperaba

\- ¡Puedo Regina, puedo! – imitó su gesto. Luego puso las manos en sus bolsas traseras

\- ¡Hazlo! – extendió una mano, invitándola a sentarse, he hizo lo propio

\- No soy como Elsa, ni remotamente parecida… Ella es perfecta, y yo soy… ¡Sólo yo! – empezó y no la dejó interrumpir, aún de pie, pero frente a la morena

\- ¡Pero Emma! – trató de que no se fuese por el camino que estaba tomando. La decepcionaba – ¿De qué hablas? – se acercó y sacó las manos de la rubia de sus bolsillos traseros, y las sujetó – Eres perfecta para mí… ¡Lo sabes y lo has sentido! ¡Por favor! – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. No tenía sentido que Emma se pusiese así, justo en ese preciso momento

\- Si Regina… – se soltó – ¿Pero qué tal en las demás cosas?

\- Pero nos entendemos muy bien en todo… – y era así, luego de descubrir que ella era la Señora Mills

\- Por el momento… – Bajó la vista, y le dio la espalda – Creo que cometí un error… Esto de los bebés y eso, no es para mí. No me mueve, no me emocionan… ¡Los niños, en general, no son lo mío! – volvió a mirarse en los profundos y dolidos ojos marrones, que la desconocían

\- Pero tú me dijiste que podías con eso… – se le quebró la voz – ¡Me lo dijiste! – Volvió a sentarse, cayendo en un estado de shock

\- ¡Lo sé! – estaba temblando. No sabía qué, pero una fuerza mayor a su voluntad la estaba venciendo – Pero tengo un miedo tremendo de defraudarte – le confesó

\- ¿Es eso? – la miró suplicante – Yo también lo tengo… ¡Crees que no!

\- No es lo mismo Regina… – la chica no le daba tregua – Sé lo de la situación con tu ex… Con tu esposo, y cómo se dio todo. Tienes a tus amigas, y su experiencia… Y ya es tu segundo hijo. Tienes como un trauma con la edad, pero por ahora todo va bien… Y tienes a este sujeto que te cuida – señaló hacia dónde se había ido Graham – Y de paso, a Elsa… ¡Hasta e ella la he perdido! – se dejó decir en voz baja la última frase

\- Emma… Sabes que Graham es sólo un amigo – aclaró con paciencia, casi a punto de dar rienda suelta a su llanto – Y lo de Elsa… ¡Por favor! Aceptó lo nuestro por ti, porque te quiere. No puedes borrar los años de convivencia conmigo y con las muchachas, menos nosotras tu vida con ella…

\- ¡Tú no me necesitas! – aclaró

\- ¡Claro que sí Emma! – se acercó a ella – ¡Con toda el alma!

\- Pues… ¡Cómo sea! – volvió a darle la espalda.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. A Regina Mills, que no suplicaba ni daba explicaciones. Había tenido que hacerlo en varias ocasiones en los últimos dos meses; la mayoría hacia la rubia. Estaban en silencio, y la morena comenzó a llorar, tratando de ser discreta

\- ¡Henry no es mi hijo de sangre! – exclamó con dolor – Así que ésta, es la primera vez para mí en todo esto.

La joven se volteó de repente, con cara de haber visto un espanto. Como pudo, se sentó en la hilera de sillas, al lado de Regina

\- ¿Qué? – parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, tratando de entender

\- ¡Que Henry no es mi hijo! – la miró de frente, con la evidencia de su pesar – Lo adopté cuando tenía apenas dos días de nacido… A pesar de que Robin no quería. Era tan hermoso… – sus lágrimas se llenaron de amor – Nunca me he explicado cómo alguien abandona a una belleza así.

La rubia se levantó nuevamente, de forma robótica, y salió por la puerta del corredor, hacia la principal. La morena, impactada, se fue tras ella

\- ¡Emma! – levantó la voz, pero la joven parecía no oírla – ¡Emma a dónde vas!... ¡Emma! ¡Espera por favor!

Empezó a sentirse mareada. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y la silueta de la rubia desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó, estaba en las sillas cercanas, de donde se había levantado. Una enfermera colocaba alcohol en su nariz, para que volviera en sí, mientras otra le media la presión. Los rostros de Elsa y Graham se hacían nítidos ante ella

\- ¡Regina! ¿Cómo te sientes? – la asistente estaba preocupada

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algún dolor? – y aquel hombre también.

Trató de enderezarse, y recostar la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a hacer respiraciones

\- Fue sólo un mareo – aclaró

\- ¡Y la tensión! – sentenció la enfermera – La tiene baja…

\- ¿Has desayunado en forma? – le preguntó el "experto"

\- Un poco de café, y quizás un tostada – confesó

\- ¡Regina! – le reclamaron en coro

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó divertida la enfermera

\- Que está embarazada, y no se cuida… – se cruzó de brazos la rubia – Voy a traerte algo que te va a animar, y que te encanta… – se fue sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar

\- ¿No le duele nada? Cabeza, hombros, codos, rodillas…

\- No… ¡Estoy bien! – le sonrió

\- Lo positivo es que tiene mucha gente que la cuida – la enfermera se retiraba – Me quedo más tranquila. Si algo se les ofrecen, me avisan – señaló su puesto, y se fue.

Graham observó que la morena cerraba los ojos, suspiró, y nuevamente los enfocó en la nada. Imitó su gesto, y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza reclinada. Por unos minutos permanecieron así, en silencio

\- ¡Ojalá Elsa se acuerde de mí! – mencionó sin más.

Regina hizo un gesto de sonreír, y su cara de seriedad por fin se quebró. Él siempre lo lograba, de una forma u otra.

\- ¡Lo hará! – aclaró su ronca y sensual voz – Es una excelente profesional, y es perfeccionista

\- ¡Y es hermosa! – se volteó a mirarla, sin despegar casi la cabeza de la pared

\- ¡Uy! – alargó la expresión. Y también lo miró – El enamorado… ¡Siempre! – soltó unas carcajadas

\- Yo sólo aprecio la belleza femenina – colocó la mano en el pecho, como gesto de solemnidad – Pero está claro que tiene otros intereses…

\- ¿Cómo? – se puso nerviosa, y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? – volvió a mirar hacia el frente

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! – trató de fingir demencia

\- ¡Es obvio que babea por Sarah! – sonrió

\- ¡¿Qué?! – esa primicia la hizo incorporarse de repente – ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Por Dios Regina! – la imitó – Se nota que la chica esta Emma te tiene en una nube – Elsa no para de mirar con suprema adoración a Sarah.

Alzó las cejas, y quedó como calculando una ecuación matemática compleja

\- ¡Te juro que no me he dado cuenta! – retomó la postura inicial – ¿Tan mala amiga me he vuelto?

\- Regina… – la tomó de la mano, la apretó y la soltó – No te ha tocado fácil en éstos últimos meses. No por eso eres mala amiga…

\- ¡Será! – suspiró, aún con cara de trauma.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Él no era un tipo invasivo, era tal vez uno de los más entendidos en cómo tratar a la morena. Por eso lo amó tanto.

\- ¡Ella se fue! – le confesó

\- ¿Por qué? – se levantó, y se sentó de cara a ella

\- ¡No lo sé! – estaba dolida, pero no tenía ánimos de expresarlo

\- ¡Ella te ama! – comentó – Y sé que tú a ella…

\- ¿Lo crees? – lo imitó

\- ¡Sin duda! – le sonrió

\- Es que a veces me sorprende… Y otras, juraría que quiere enloquecerme – suspiró – Luego es todo lo maravillosa que sé que es… ¡Pero me vuelve loca! – dijo entre dientes, de manera exasperada

\- ¡Calma Reina malvada! – reía. La tomó de las manos – Es una joven, y tiene mucho que aprender… Y quién mejor que tú para enseñarle – le sonrió con ternura – ¡Lucha Regina! Lucha por conservar lo maravilloso que ha crecido entre ustedes… ¡No te rindas!

Sabía que lo decía de corazón. En parte, porque ambos se rindieron en su momento, y eso los hizo desdichados por mucho más.

\- ¡Graham! – llevó la mano al rostro del hombre – Eres un ángel

\- ¡No! – la volvió a tomar por ambas manos – Sólo soy un hombre que te ama, y que daría la vida por verte feliz – era muy tierno.

La abrazó, y ella a él. Lo necesitaban. Era impredecible cómo el amor se transforma con los años. Cómo anunciar la forma en que acabará, o cómo nos hará sentir. Amores de pareja que se convierten en odio, o en amistad profunda. Cosas que nunca podremos comprender.

\- ¿Ustedes no piensan compartir? – la voz de Diana hizo aún más nostálgico el momento

\- ¡Diana! Recuerdo con exactitud que solías interrumpirnos, hace años – le sonrió con malicia, separándose de la morena – Una cualidad que no has perdido… ¡Felicitaciones! – la abrazó

\- ¡Nunca! – le correspondió – ¡Y gracias por todo!

\- Sabes que él ya no nos abandonará… – lo miró con cariño, sosteniendo su mano, desde su posición en la silla

\- ¿Y tú? Casi no llegas, desgraciada… – le sonrió, y la tomó de la otra mano – ¿Y qué haces vestida como Hippie? – la maldad le rebosaba. Jean desgastado, playera de ACDC y su abrigo negro – Bueno… Bueno… Por lo menos te luce – Notó la tristeza disimulada – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Que se sintió mal… – se adelantó. Sabía que Regina no estaba de ánimos – Se desmayó, y cuando veníamos del retén, encontramos a las enfermeras prestándole auxilio – La observó, de esa forma tranquilizadora que acostumbraba

\- ¡Regina! – la tomó de las dos manos. Se inclinó y las besó – Tienes que cuidarte, para que mi hija juegue con la tuya…

\- ¿Hija? – le sacó una sonrisa, haciéndola olvidarse de su pesar – ¿Cómo sabes que será una niña? A ver, sorpréndeme con tu explicación – miró de manera cómplice a su amigo

\- Muy sencillo… Amamos a Henry, es cierto, con toda nuestra alma – enfatizó – Pero sabes que sería lamentable traer otro hombre a este mundo – miró a Graham – ¡Sin ofender! – lo vio levantar las manos, en señal de rendición, y negar con la cabeza – Así que… Espero de verdad que sea una niña – le sonrió ampliamente…

\- Una hermosa niña, que se llame Diana… ¿O no? – sonreía de manera pícara

\- ¡Exactamente! – soltó una carcajada – Tú y yo siempre conectadas mi amor – Se acercó a su rostro, uniendo su frente a la de la morena – ¡Estoy feliz! – la miraba. Se sentía como una niña en una dulcería

\- ¡Lo sé! – la besó de manera fugaz en los labios. Y se paró a abrazarla. Ambas cerraron los ojos.

La joven llegó con el desayuno. Miró con alegría a aquel hombre, que también presenciaba la felicidad de las mayores

\- Elsa… Abrázame, o me sentiré mal… – le dedicó un guiño con la clásica sonrisa encantadora.

La morena se separó de la rubia, riendo ambas. La joven asistente, soltó una risita apenada, totalmente ruborizada

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo la morena, en tono divertido

\- ¡Con Elsa no te metas! – la rubia se fue hasta la chica, y la abrazó manteniéndose a su lado, de cara a los presentes

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se rio a carcajadas, bajando el tomo inicial, por la presencia en el hospital – Me voy a poner muy celosa… Pero muy celosa – repitió Regina, insistente.

La pobre Elsa estaba roja como un tomate, y sólo atinaba a sonreír. Mostró las bolsas con la comida, que esperaba la morena, y se encogió de hombros, observando esos ojos color chocolate

\- ¡Gracias! – se acercó a ella, aun sonriendo – ¡Eres la mejor! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo, al lado de aquel hombre – Siempre sabes lo que quiero, incluso antes de que yo lo sepa – Destapó los hot cakes

\- ¡Cuidado con el café y el chocolate! – soltó de repente – Sólo se me ocurrió… Y que el Señor – vio en la cara de todos ese gesto, de que estaba siendo demasiado formal – Perdón, pensé que Graham quería lo mismo. Y pues, allí está. El café, americano es para ti Graham, obviamente.

Las mujeres se veían con complicidad y malicia en el rostro. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos. Y les informó que la Señora Sarah ya estaba lista. Durmiendo en la habitación. Y que habían llevado a Regina al retén, mientras la madre descansaba

\- No quiero despertarla… – afirmó Diana – Estaba agotada, tanto que pensé que se iba a desmayar

\- ¡Lo sé Diana! – la tranquilizó – Quedémonos aquí un rato, y ya entramos en absoluto silencio

\- ¡Si! – caminó de un lado al otro, con pose pensativa – ¡Quiero ver a Regina! Come… Voy al retén…

\- ¡Vamos! – Se adelantó Graham, sosteniendo su café – Te llevo… Ya me sé el camino de memoria. Así la vemos, y te muestro a mi ahijada… O veo si ya la llevaron a la habitación. Soy el peor padrino del mundo… – les dedicó un giño a la morena, y a la joven – ¡Buen provecho! – y tomó a Diana por la cintura.

Regina se les quedó mirando, impactada por la docilidad de su amiga. Realmente estaban felices, y Diana por sobradas razones. Sonrió para sí misma, y agitó la cabeza. Elsa aclaró la voz, y eso la hizo volver a la realidad

\- Él es muy amable… – sentenció – Y un gran amigo… – prosiguió, algo apenada

\- ¡Lo es! – la miraba con curiosidad, como meditando lo que sucedía – ¿Acaso te gusta? – volteó a comer sus hot cakes, y a mirar al espacio

\- ¿A ti no? – era honesta – Es difícil que no guste un hombre así…

\- No, no lo es… – se encontró con los ojos azul intenso – A Diana y a Sarah les es indiferente, por ejemplo…

\- ¡A Emma también le es indiferente! – la miraba con intensidad

\- ¡Exacto! – dejaron de verse. Se dedicaban a comer

\- ¿Es por eso que se fue? – le inquietaba la ausencia repentina de su amiga – Porque piensa que a ti no te es indiferente…

\- ¡No! – la observó – Pienso que fue más el ver que, para ti, no es indiferente – tenía un sensación extraña al respecto

\- ¡Qué dices Regina! – se veía ligeramente ofuscada

\- ¡Lo que escuchas! – dijo, con la mirada fija en la joven – Creo que fue una combinación de factores, mayormente asociados a ti… Por tu trato con Graham, siendo él quién es en mi vida. La familiaridad con las muchachas, y pues, que nos conoces como nos conoces… Creo que se sintió fuera de lugar. Y tú eres quién la hace sentir más ubicada. Eres su único punto de conexión, y no te sintió con ella… – se cargó sobre sus hombros el peso de lo que pasó con Emma minutos antes – ¿Nunca va a madurar? – la miró con dolor en sus ojos, y lágrimas que brotaron de la nada

\- Regina… – también le dolía verla así – Emma te ama, de verdad te ama… Y… y sé que es testaruda, inmadura… ¡Lo que quieras! Pero sé que te ama, y es una mujer de buenos sentimientos… Pero todas estas cosas del amor, de amar… ¡Le cuestan! – colocó la mano en su hombro – Regina… Sobre todo, y es que no lo había meditado… Todo lo que es con niños le afecta el doble – dijo, sin pensar en que en realidad la escucha con atención

\- ¡Elsa! – estaba desesperada – Si precisamente… No estoy esperando un robot, o un elfo, una galleta… Elsa… ¡Estoy embarazada! – se veía alterada

\- ¡Lo sé Regina! ¡Lo sé! – soltó lo que tenía en la otra mano. Tomó el desayuno de la morena, y sostuvo sus manos – Es que… Yo… – se veía el esfuerzo que hacía

\- Me dejó sola Elsa… Le grité, pero me ignoró completamente. Primero me dijo que sí, que podía con esto. No fui yo quien la obligó, o se lo pedí. Entiendo que puede ser mucho…

\- ¡No lo es! – la interrumpió

\- ¡Para ti! – Era clara – Conozco quién eres y cuánto vales… Por eso no me extraña que le gustes a Graham – le sonrió con esa mezcla de ternura y tristeza – Pero Emma… Me enloquece que nunca sé qué va a pasar con ella. Y es que… – se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, estaba incomodando a la chica

\- Tranquila Regina… ¡Sé que la amas! – bajó la mirada, para luego encararla nuevamente – Te conozco muy bien, es cierto. Y a ella también… Es por eso que debes saber, que para ella todo lo que sea amor, familia, hijos… Es algo complicado. Nunca tuvo a nadie que se preocupara por ella, a excepción de mí. Tal vez si, le impactó verme así, con ustedes y con Graham. Porque antes de conocerte, ella ignoraba por completo lo había detrás de mi vida profesional, y… te odiaba – le costó comentárselo, y más aún por la seguida reacción de la morena – Pero eso cambió, y lo sabes. Lo has sentido, por todo lo que han vivido…

\- Esa no es justificación, para estar tan incómoda y ausente como estaba. Para haberme dicho que me amaba, que podía con mi situación, y luego dejarme como si nada. Por cualquier cosa Elsa, porque no sucedió nada – le aclaró, limpiando las perlas negras que corrían por sus mejillas – Eso fue un impulso, desde su inmadurez… No el irse, lo cual deja bien claro que no le importa suficiente – señaló en dirección a la habitación donde estaba su amiga, descansando – Sino el decirme que quería enfrentar conmigo todo… Pues bien… ¡Esto es mi vida! – se levantó, llevándose las manos al rostro, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

La chica la veía, llena de dolor. Sabía que tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, pero también conocía aquello que impulsaba a Emma, como la palma de su mano. Suspiró y se levantó. Tomó a la morena por los hombros, le dio la vuelta, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Cómo le gustaba Regina! Tomó unas cosas de su bolso

\- No me corresponde a mí Regina… – se separó, y mirándola a los ojos, le secó las lágrimas, y se dedicó a componer su maquillaje – No me corresponde contarte. Pero es importante que te serenes, y me escuches con atención – colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la morena – Emma te ama, y sí, fue un impulso, pero uno auténtico. Y tiene, muy buenas razones para lo que sea que haya pasado, mientras yo no estaba…

\- ¡Qué dices! – estaba perturbada. Las emociones habían subido y bajado, drásticamente, durante esos dos días

\- ¡Habla con ella! – la acarició – Escúchala… Y ya, decides qué vas a hacer… Si la perdonas, o si simplemente le das otra connotación en tu vida – su expresión se había endurecido. La seriedad de su última afirmación, la hizo estremecerse. Negó con la cabeza – ¡Vamos! Termina de comer, y componte. Aún nos falta mucho por hacer el día de hoy.

Regina estaba contrariada, y algo preocupada. Hablar con Emma no era una tarea fácil, y menos si implicaba sentimientos; aún más si eran exclusivos de la señorita Swan.

Y es que si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella no tenía idea de la vida de la rubia, antes de que se topara con ella en el parque, o en la primera junta del proyecto, aquel nefasto día. Sin embargo, ella le había dado total cabida en su mundo.

Lo único que conocía, era su fama de conquistadora. Esa que dice que nunca se enamora, y vive al límite. Sus referencias profesionales, claro está. La vida con Elsa y por supuesto, sus dotes de retratista.

Terminó de comer en silencio, y luego la chica la apoyó para quedar como una reina

\- Ya se han demorado mucho… ¿no crees? – volteaba en dirección al retén

\- ¿Qué? – estaba metida en sus pensamientos – Si… Sí, se han demorado… Pero es que Diana no debe querer apartarse de ese cristal… Tal vez la corran con la seguridad del hospital – trató de sonreír

\- ¡Vamos Regina! – la abrazó desde su posición – ¡Ánimo! – le correspondió

\- Y entonces… ¿cómo es eso de que Graham te gusta? – la miró con picardía. La maldad le daba ánimos

\- ¡Regina! – se ruborizó – Pues… me llama la atención, es todo. Estoy enamorada de alguien más – la miró directo a los ojos.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. La morena estaba helada. La mirada de la chica le decía tantas cosas

\- ¡Oh Elsa! – entendió – ¡Sarah ama a Diana con locura!

\- ¡Lo sé! – le dedicó una media sonrisa – ¡Pero puedo con eso!

\- Diana sabe jugar sus piezas… – le besó en la mejilla – No quiero que resultes lastimada. Ya yo he hecho bastante – la evadió

\- No espero nada, al igual que no esperaba nada contigo – le aclaró

\- Pero yo te di pie para ello… – reconoció su culpa

\- ¡Eso ya no importa! – la tomó de la mano – Ahora sólo quiero ser parte de tu vida, de sus vidas… Gracias por incluirme en todo esto. Nunca me he sentido más feliz en toda mi vida…

\- ¡No tienes nada qué agradecer! – la tomó de las mejillas – Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida Elsa. Es lógico que ya no te vayas – de dedicó un guiño.

Llegaron riendo y confabulando, en una actitud un tanto sospechosa. Más para la rubia, puesto que la morena los conocía a ambos, como la palma de su mano

\- ¡Aléjate de esa rubia! – exclamó Diana

\- ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber? – empezaba a relajarse

\- Después te cuento… – Tomó a Elsa por la cintura – Vamos a la habitación, que ya llevan a Reginita, y deben despertar a Sarah

\- ¡Yo me retiro! – comentó el hombre

\- ¿Por qué? – ambas se miraron, al hacer la pregunta a coro. La chica, volvió a ruborizarse, y la morena, levantó una ceja con malicia

\- ¡Déjenlo! – Diana intervino – No ven que se va a llevar a su ex, a su primo y a su ahijada – soltó su veneno entre risas

\- ¡Muy graciosa! – le dedicó un guiño – Nuevamente te felicito, y extiéndele mis saludos a Sarah

\- ¡Un placer! – le hizo un gesto con la mirada – Y recuerda que tenemos un trato… – se volteó y se fue

\- ¿De qué habla? – prosiguió aquella mujer – Me voy a poner celosa… – lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrado los ojos

\- Tú sabes que primero, soy tuyo, y después del resto de las mujeres – la besó en la frente – ¡Hasta pronto Elsa! – la tomó de la mano, y la besó, mirándola a los ojos – Espero verte pronto…

\- Querrá decir mañana… – le regresó el gesto de seducción con sus ojos azul intenso – Digo… Te esperamos mañana… ¿O no Regina?

La morena estaba en extremo divertida, al ver aquel coqueteo. Obviamente, no por Graham, sino por el fuerte interés que Elsa mostraba en eso.

\- ¡Así es! – la apoyó – Mañana te espero aquí… – y lo volvió a abrazar

\- ¡Ok! – afirmó – Ante la petición de tan hermosas damas ¡cómo negarme! ¡Hasta mañana! – hizo un gesto de despedida ante la nobleza y se marchó.

Se quedaron mirándolo, divertidas, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual

\- ¿Con que nada más te llama un poco la atención? – se volteó, tomó su bolsa, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación.

La chica seguía mirando el espacio vacío por dónde se marchó aquel hombre, sonriendo como adolescente

\- ¿Y qué si me gusta? – dijo para sí misma, encogiéndose de hombros – comenzó a reí en voz alta, y tapó su boca para no llamar la atención, viendo para los lados.

En ese instante, se percató de que la morena había dejado su teléfono en las sillas de la sala de espera. Adicionalmente, sonaba con insistencia.

\- ¡Qué raro! – tomó aquel aparato – Bueno, es que tiene la cabeza en cualquier parte, menos en el celular…

Volvieron a llamar. Parecía que era más que la segunda vez, puesto que indicaba que había dos mensajes en buzón. Decidió contestar, puesto a que acostumbraba a hacerlo, cuando su jefa estaba en reuniones privadas

\- ¡Hola! – titubeó – Sí, diga…

\- _¿Hablo con la Señora Regina Mills?_ – una voz masculina le respondió

\- Si… Con ella habla… – no supo bien, pero le pareció crítico. Algo en el tono de aquel hombre se le hacía urgente

\- _Señora Regina, habla el Doctor Whale_ – hizo una pausa. Prosiguió al no recibir respuesta – _No quiero alarmarla, no ha pasado nada grabe por el momento…_

En lo que escuchó el nombre del doctor, recordó que se trataba del médico del Señor Robin. Se escuchaba muy serio y determinado

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – trató de parecer nerviosa. Y en realidad lo estaba. Pero conocía exactamente el tipo de respuesta que daría la morena – Su opinión profesional es "todavía" – entró en personaje

\- _Le pido me disculpe, porque ya sería el segundo incidente con su esposo, pero en realidad hemos subestimado al Doctor Hood_ – también se escuchaba nervioso

\- ¡Al grano Doctor Whale! – fue neutral, para no sobreactuar. Su mente gritaba ¡Segundo incidente! Pobre Regina. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora

\- _Su esposo… Su esposo escapó de cuidados especiales Señora Regina_ – soltó sin más – _Se hizo pasar por médico tratante, y una enfermera nueva le creyó. El resto lo estamos precisando. Pero debe saber que, en su estado actual, no creemos que se mantenga sobrio, y por la manera en que se conduce, puede ser un peligro para él, y para otros_ – guardó silencio unos segundos – _Le recomiendo que avise a sus empleados, y que tenga especial cuidado con Henry_

\- ¡Con Henry! – se alarmó. Se llevó la mano a la boca

\- _¡No se angustie sin necesidad!_ – no sabía cómo tranquilizarla – _No debe estar lejos de acá. Ya avisamos a las autoridades, pero tenía que informarle, para que tome las previsiones. Estamos a tiempo…_

\- ¡Ok Doctor! – pensó a velocidad – Manténgame al tanto de cualquier eventualidad. E igual, como su contacto de emergencia, la policía debería estar al tanto de informarme – prosiguió

\- _Así es Señora Regina_ – aclaró – _Me informaron que una patrulla se dirige a su domicilio, para prevenir que llegue hasta allí…_

\- ¿Pero qué hizo? – estaba realmente espantada – ¿Qué tan extremo es el control que deben tener?

\- _Señora Regina… Él agredió a dos enfermeros. Nada grabe, lesiones menores_ – recalcó – _Deben tener precaución…_

Terminó la llamada con el Doctor Whale, y enseguida telefoneó a las personas involucradas en la rutina de Henry: Sidney, la maestra del niño - Mary Margaret Blanchard, Marian, al portero del edificio de las chicas, al personal de seguridad de Mills & CO., y la niñera actual.

Estaba temblando. Se acercó a la estación de enfermeras, y también las previno, para que le avisaran a la seguridad del hospital. No sabía qué más hacer, pero sobre todo, no sabía cómo decirle a Regina.

Vino a su mente la cara de aquel hombre. Graham tenía que saberlo, porque tal vez podría apoyarlas. Buscó en el celular de la morena, su número. Graham Humber

\- _¡Aquí tu esclavo mi Reina!_ – obviamente pensaba que era Regina – _¿Para qué soy bueno?_

\- ¿Señor Humbert? – aclaró la garganta

\- _¿Elsa?_ – estaba manejando, con el manos libres, y la atención de los presentes

\- Si… Disculpe – dijo de forma tímida – Me tomé el atrevimiento de marcarle, porque algo acurre, y quisiera comentárselo…

\- _Estoy manejando… En lo que llegue, y tenga oportunidad, te devuelvo la llamada_ – le dijo, disimulando. Evitaba que los presentes se incomodaran – _Mándame un mensaje desde tu teléfono, para llamarte directamente… Ah, y Elsa… Soy Graham, a secas_ – sonrió

\- Eh… Sí, he, he… ok – estaba idiotizada.

Hizo lo que él le pidió, sonriendo, olvidando unos segundos la causa inicial de su llamada

\- ¡Oh fuck! – soltó para sí misma.

Corrió hasta la habitación, y entró tocando a la puerta

\- ¡Pasa Elsa! – dijo Diana muy animada – Aquí están mis amores, esperándote.

La chica tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma. Trataba de disimular, pero era evidente. Al notar a la niña en brazos de su madre, hermosa por demás, logró relajarse. Ninguna de las mujeres pareció notar nada al respecto. Tenía miedo de dañar ese hermoso momento; pero aún más de que apareciera Robin

\- ¡Es hermosa! – se acercó a la mujer, acariciando apenas la cabecita de la bebé

\- ¡Como su madre! – prosiguió la morena

\- ¡Como sus tías! – dijo la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a la morena y a la chica

\- ¡Son todas unas cursis! – volvía a ser la de siempre

\- ¡Por favor Male! – la morena destilaba malicia – Si no has parado de llorar de felicidad, y casi besas a Graham de lo alegre que estabas…

\- ¡Qué risa! – la mujer sintió un leve dolor, tratando de contenerse para no despertar a la niña

\- Shiii… Que mi hija acaba de comer, y ya tiene sueño – hizo un gesto pícaro – Me debes esa clase de arrullos – se acercó y besó a su mujer

\- ¡A ver! – se acercó a ellas – Dejen de ser tan melosas, y denme a mi ahijada, para que la duerma – La tomó con ese instinto maternal que le sobraba.

Ninguna opuso resistencia, porque ver a Regina hacer ese papel de madre, que le sentaba tan natural, con su experiencia previa, era un verdadero espectáculo para aquellas rubias.

Regina mecía a la pequeña con el mismo nombre. La besó sobre el gorro, y observó sus entreabiertos ojos azules

\- Tranquila mi amor… – le hablaba a la niña – Ya vas a descansar, y te vamos a cuidar – acercaba el rostro al de la niña. Con el dedo índice rozó su pequeña nariz. Observaba su cejas rubias – Tus madres te aman Regina… Todas te amamos… – le tatareaba una canción de cuna.

Estaban embelesadas. No había nada más hermoso en el mundo, que esa morena arrullando a esa pequeña criatura. Se acercó a la cuna, y la acostó, arropándola bien. Cuando volteó, todas la estaban mirando

\- ¡¿Qué?! – susurró.

Las rubias se miraron

\- ¡Gracias! – argumentó Sarah.

Conversaron de sus emociones, del parto, de la bebé. De qué parecido tenía con su madre, y qué les era desconocido. De lo felices que estaban. Habían olvidado todo lo pesado, lo malo. La pequeña Regina llenaba de luz aquel espacio, y sus vidas.

Pronto Sarah tenía que descansar nuevamente. Mañana ya estaría en su casa, según indicaciones médicas. Por el momento, la niña estaría en el retén por más de dos horas.

\- ¿Me regresas mi celular, por favor? – le dijo, en tono bajo y con ternura, viendo que aún estaba en sus manos

\- ¡Ah! Claro… – también susurraba, para no despertar a la rubia. Bajó la mirada.

\- Voy por algo de comer… ¿Gustas? – le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa

\- ¿Eso no debería hacerlo yo? – le devolvió el gesto

\- Aquí no eres mi asistente – la empujó ligeramente – Ya sé qué quieres… – le dedicó un guiño, y se fue de inmediato

\- ¡Regi…! – no podía gritar. Tenía que cuidarla. Se dispuso a salir tras ella, pero sintió cómo la tomaban por el brazo

\- ¿Qué sucede? – estaba intrigada

\- ¿De qué? – y ella desorientada

\- Sé que algo te pasó… Cuando entraste, tenías cara de haber visto un fantasma – se cruzó de brazos, alzando la ceja – Tal vez haya sido yo la única que se dio cuenta…

\- Es sobre el señor Robin – vieron a Sarah moverse, acomodándose para dormir. Se acercó a su oído – Escapó.

Se separó de repente, como espantada por la confesión. La miró con la misma expresión que la joven tenía al entrar a la habitación. La tomó de la mano, y luego se aseguró de que su esposa dormía

\- ¿Te encargaste de todo? – le consultó

\- ¡Sí! – afirmó – Hasta le notifiqué a la seguridad del hospital

\- ¡Vamos tras ella! – y se dedicaron a buscar a Regina.

 **-xXx-**

Salió del hospital, con cara de haber visto un fantasma. La piel erizada, y absorta en sus pensamientos, en el pasado.

A lo lejos, la voz de Regina llamándola, no le decía nada. No le importaba. Ya no podía más. Era más de lo que quería soportar. Su vida ya estaba bien, estable y tranquila, hasta que la morena apareció.

Caminó sin rumbo, hasta encontrarse en la estación del metro. Y Allí se sentó, a verlo pasar. Miles de personas transitaban el lugar, todos los días, sin parar. Estaba rodeada de gente y se sentía completamente sola.

Únicamente Elsa podría clamarla ahora, pero ya la había perdido. Todo por la morena. Se levantó de manera automática, y siguió caminando.

No supo cómo, pero así, sin más, llegó hasta el parque central, al árbol donde la vio por primera vez, y allí se sentó a llorar amargamente. Tal vez se quedó dormida en un par de ocasiones.

¡Cuánto la amaba! Eso era indudable. ¿Cómo había sucedido tan rápido? Ere inimaginable. Improbable si se quiere.

Ahí fue cuando la recordó. Sus lentes de sol. Su pose de mujer fatal, medio al descuido. Una mujer escapando de su vida; ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Esa mujer, huyó directamente hacia sus brazos, y ella la rechazó.

La dejó en el hospital, sin la menor idea de qué había sucedido, pero con la sensación clara del abandono. Recordó nuevamente cómo la llamada: _"¡Emma! ¡Espera por favor!"_ Ella no volteó a verla siquiera.

Entonces, como un destello, le llegó el celaje de aquella mujer, desmayándose detrás de ella

\- ¡Regina! – estaba en shock. No tenía seguridad de ese vago recuerdo – ¡Mierda! ¡Qué hice! – sacó su celular, y notó que todos sus mensajes, eran del despacho, pero ninguno de la morena.

Decidió marcarle a Elsa. Ella sabría todo, y tendría una respuesta para ella de cómo resolverlo

\- ¡Elsa! – le habló con vergüenza

\- _¡Emma!_ – casi la interrumpe – _¿Dónde estás metida?_

\- Es largo de explicar Elsa… Sólo dime, ¿cómo está Regina? – le dolía causarle daño a la morena

\- _¡Silencio Emma!_ – la volvió a interrumpir – _Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte… ¡No sabemos dónde está!_

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – se levantó de inmediato, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

\- _Fue a buscarte Emma, a tu apartamento_ – le aclaró, con algo de preocupación – _Está en problemas, y te necesita…_

\- ¡Pero yo no estoy en el apartamento! – ya estaba más que alterada

\- _¡Ay Emma, concéntrate! ¡Eso ya lo sé!_ – perdía la paciencia con las interrupciones de su amiga – _Me llamó para preguntarme si sabía dónde podrías estar, pero no se me ocurrió nada_ – trataba de mantener la calma, pero en realidad era difícil – _Y dijo que sí sabía… Desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella. No contesta el teléfono. Nadie la ha visto… Es importante que la ubiquemos_

\- ¿Pero cómo puede saber dónde buscarme, justo ahora? – casi gritaba, moviéndose de una lado al otro

\- ¡Sólo lo sé! – exclamó la ronca voz, a sus espaldas.

Emma se volteó, totalmente sorprendida, como si ese no fuese el lugar en donde todo había comenzado

\- _¡¿Emma?!_ – estaba preocupada por su mutismo – _¡Emma! ¿Pasa algo?_

Estaba mirándola con esa ternura, ese amor inmenso y esperanzador, y esa fuerza con la que todo es posible. La observó acercarse, tomar el teléfono

\- ¿Elsa? – volvió a sonreír

\- _¡Regina!_ – ésta también sonrió, entre emocionada y aliviada – _¡La encontraste!_

\- ¡Si! – la tomó con la otra mano por la cintura

\- _¡Por favor! Ve a su casa, y vigila que nadie te siga_ – no podía dejar de preocuparse

\- ¡Lo haré! – seguía amándola con la mirada – ¡Hasta mañana!

La joven artista no atinaba a reaccionar. Seguía con la boca semi abierta, por la sorpresa

\- ¡Regina! – por fin articuló palabra – Yo…

\- ¡Shiii! Ya estoy aquí… – guardó en su abrigo el teléfono de la chica. Y la abrazó, mirando a su alrededor. Luego nuevamente a la chica – Vamos a casa…

Le sonrió con dulzura. Emma asintió, y tomadas de la mano, caminaron la distancia que las separaba del departamento de la chica.

Cada tanto, se detenía, y se metía a algún negocio, observando que Robin no la siguiera

\- ¿Me dirás qué pasa? – veía a la hermosa y paranoica morena

\- Te lo explicaré todo en lo que lleguemos… – la miró fijamente – Mi esposo escapó de la clínica de rehabilitación…

No hablaron más. Emma estaba entre inexpresiva, conmocionada y confundida. Pronto estaban en el apartamento de Emma.

La morena se tumbó en el sofá, y reclinó la cabeza, suspirando con fuerza. La rubia, le sirvió un vaso con agua, y se lo llevó de inmediato

\- ¡Gracias! – se percató del gesto, y tomó de él.

Se sentó a su lado. Estaba tan avergonzada como intrigada. No se había comportado de la mejor manera. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas

\- Me di cuenta de lo desconocida que eres para mí – se volteó a mirarla – Y quiero que eso vaya cambiando, poco a poco, sin presión… – seguía perdida en sus temerosos ojos, verde y azul

\- ¡Lo sé! – se inundaron de lágrimas, junto con los perfectos ojos marrones de la morena

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – la conocía, si, a la de ahora. Pero desconocía totalmente a la de antes

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – fue al grano – Por qué, si fui una idiota contigo

\- Emma… – suspiró – Hay varias razones, pero te daré las tres principales – la observó asentir – Primero, porque te amo, y ya no puedo estar sin ti, así como así. Segundo, porque tú me amas, y sé que hay algo más que no me has dicho, de lo que no sé de ti; porque eres mi más estimada desconocida… – hizo una pausa, como meditando la forma en la que iba a continuar

\- ¿Y? – algo tenía que ver con su "llegada modo persecución"

\- Tercero… Robin escapó. Fue al colegio de Henry, y no se lo dejaron ver. Hice milagros para escabullirme con él, sin que se diera cuenta. Obviamente logró escapar de la policía. Me buscó en la empresa, y allí pasó otro tanto. ¡Está armado! – hizo una pausa, asustada – Está armado, y…

\- ¿Y qué Regina? – la tomó de las manos…

\- Y está como loco, porque supone que sabe que estoy en una relación – la miró con cara de circunstancia, así, sin más, con la intensidad del caso.

La chica se levantó como una autómata. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y se volteó a mirar a la morena

\- No estamos en una relación… – fue enfática

\- ¡Emma, por favor! – sonrió, tratando de desmerecer su afirmación anterior – Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso, no me vas a apartar…

\- ¿Hablaste con Elsa? – se notaba algo dolida

\- ¡Sí! – estaba decidida – Nada en especial, pero me dijo que insistiera, que no me diera por vencida.

Le dio la espalda nuevamente

\- No puedo con lo de tu embarazo… Ni con los niños y esas pendejadas – le soltó sin más

\- ¿Por qué? – insistía en cambiar la opinión de la rubia

\- Porque tu historia, es tan parecida a la mía, y tan diferente a la vez – divagaba

\- ¿De qué hablas Emma? – estaba preocupada, y también, ejercitaba su escasísima paciencia.

Pasaron segundos interminables, de un silencio denso y cortante. Hasta que por fin la encaró

\- ¡Yo… Yo tuve un bebé y lo entregué en adopción, hace más de seis años atrás! – no expresó sentimiento alguno. Y así lo quería.

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo de ésta historia. Les agradezco a tod s por sus comentarios.**

 **A los de ahora, a los de antes y a los de siempre, mil gracias por leerme.**

 **Esto es un capítulo de transición, que tiene mucha información tácita para el siguiente. Espero que les guste.**

 **:** Amiga, qué genial que me lees. Gracias por dejarme tus comentaros; y por no abandonar "Teniéndolo Todo". Te espera "SOBER" jajajaja

 **RenoirGeek:** Cariño, mil gracias por siempre acompañarme, leerme, estar y contacto y por tus comentarios. Yo tampoco te abandono. Un fuerte abrazo.

PD. Diana es la gloria ;)

 **MinaCX:** Hahaha… Es que Graham es el hombre más bello de esa serie (en mi opinión. Y aclaro que me gustan otros también). Qué bien que lo retomaste, y que comentas. Muchas gracias

 **kykyo-chan:** Celos, malditos celos… Siii, la mini Regina es todo lo que está bien en la vida

 **Cruz82:** No es por darte Spoiler, pero la respuesta es "Para nada". Hay personas que, de cualquier forma han estado, están y estarán en tu vida, cumpliendo una función. No todas permanecen, incluso, pero cumplen una misión.

 **Dcromeror:** Si y no jejeje… Ya verás.

 **Todos queremos un amor color de rosa, sin ninguna complicación. Pero la verdad es que nos aburre lo simple.**


End file.
